


Dont leave me...

by Demented_Soul



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Baby Abigail, Baby Will, Cribs, Daddy Hannibal, Dark, Diapers, FBI headquaters is secret little adoption agency, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Incontinence drugs, Infantilism, Jack Crawford in charge of agency, Love, M/M, Mommies Bev and Margot, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual, Non-consensual to consensual, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Psychiatrist Hannibal Lecter, Puberty blockers, bottles, muscle relaxers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-10
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 28
Words: 198,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demented_Soul/pseuds/Demented_Soul
Summary: Will is unhappy in his current job and town, especially when he is caught in a situation that required him to do something he couldn't, his links to the spectrum is called in to question and he is offered a job in Virginia but it turns out to be a life he could never of imagined.This is a non-con infantilism story that in time becomes consensual, it covers non-con body modification through powerful drugs, diapers, bottles, pacifiers! so please note that if this isn't your thing.I hope the story is enjoyed...A huge thank you to PineNiedle for the beautiful artwork at the beginning of each chapter ❤️Please note I wrote this story over a year ago for my old wattpad account and I was informed by a few people that my story or parts of my story had been uploaded to a different fandom and shipping by another account on here, from what I have been told that account has since been removed, but thank you to the people who let me know it was appreciated.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 402
Kudos: 813





	1. Dont leave me...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Will hated his current job, he was mocked as an agent for never being able to use his gun when needed, he wasn’t exactly the macho type either which seemed to be a requirement in this area, which was also another thing he hated, the area. It was hot all the time, too social and just plain uncomfortable.

After a violent situation erupted and Will was almost killed when he couldn’t bring himself to pull the trigger, he was summoned to a psychological evaluation to try and figure out the reasons for his hesitations. Will understood he was a liability and that wouldn’t work in this field because he couldn’t protect other agents by killing the threat if necessary. Will thought he had been able to keep his life on the spectrum pretty low key but after that first visit to the shrink, it seemed to be public office knowledge. The ridicule only got worse after that, respected by mature agents that mattered aside, Will considered quitting many times, unable to deal with the constant immature nature of his co-workers.

When the young agent was pulled into his current bosses office, he knew there was nothing good to come of the interaction.

“Will please sit down, I would like to discuss the report provided to me from our resident psychologist.”

“Ok.” Will knew what was coming, he was going to be fired or demoted but at this point he just didn’t care anymore, there was no excitement in his job anymore, the constant berating from people who were less than innocent was becoming too much to deal with.

“The Doctor seems to think your lack of aggressive action when needed is deep rooted in your psyche, that no matter how much training or talking will change that… because you are on the spectrum.” This wasn’t the first time Will’s ‘condition’ had been brought into question and doubted it would be the last, but it was the first time it was given so bluntly in a disgusted tone. “Now I kept this information quiet since finding out, but that is something I can no longer do… so people no longer credit you as an agent here, you are too unstable.”

“I’m not unstable.” There was silence among the two for only a moment. “We don’t have to draw this out I know I’m fired.” Will stands to grab his bag not having any interest in sitting and listening to why he was going to be a liability if he were to keep his position.

“Will sit down. I am not firing you, I am transferring you to somewhere you will be appreciated, I think it’s what you need. I have a friend named Jack Crawford who runs the FBI headquarters in Virginia, they are looking for someone with a mind like yours to run analysis on their current cases and I have recommended you highly, you start tomorrow.” Will considered what he had just been told, he had never heard of an FBI headquarters in Virginia, and he should know because he has memorised the areas of every single one, but maybe this one had been kept secret for a reason? Either way he didn’t care, Will had only transferred here little over a year ago and hated it. Now these people were getting rid of him too. Will didn’t question how they expected him to move his entire life overnight, it was a well-known fact that Will lived a lonely sparse existence… but he hated it here anyway so it was an opportunity to get away.

“Do I confirm with him?” Will nodded knowing if he didn’t take this offer, he would likely be fired anyway. “Good, they expect you there at seven am sharp, please go straight to the building address I provide you with and Jack will get you situated in the apartment he has arranged for you, just think about it Will, no more field work, no more combat situations that you can’t handle… but you are to tell nobody that you are going there, and I mean nobody, these cases are highly confidential.” Will snatched the information from his ex-bosses’ hand and walked to clear his desk ignoring the smirks and laughter as he threw his very few belongings in the trunk of his car.

There was very little to pack up in his tiny apartment and within a very short amount of time he was on the road to make the ten-hour drive to Virginia. Maybe this could even be a good thing? His ex asshole boss was right, no more relying on his shooting skills to protect his own or partners life. 

By the time Will pulled up outside the strange looking building he was exhausted, driving all night he hadn’t had a wink of sleep. The tall gray building stood in the middle of an empty dirt field enclosed in by a large chain linked fence, come to think about it Will hadn’t seen another house, building or person in the last three hours. There was nothing right about the building, it wasn't the same era as anything that he had passed prior to those three hours, the mirrored windows of the large building stared down at him like a multiple eyed monster. The doorway was the only thing that was strangely dark, and it gaped like an open mouth. 

The only signs of life were the two armed men standing each side of the door, hmm, not unusual for a federal building Will guesses as he walks towards them.

Will made eye contact with one of the guards who switched from holding to the assault rifle over his shoulder to point it straight at him, when Will continued to walk forward, he was bombarded with orders.

“STOP!! Identify yourself!!”

“Will Graham, I have a meeting with Jack Crawford at seven am.”

“Are you armed!?”

“Well, yes. Obviously! I’m an agent.”

“Take out your weapon slowly!” Will did as he was asked keeping the gun aimed at his own feet.

“Drop it! Arms up little one! And walk forward slowly!” Did this guy really just call him little one? Huh, that was a new degrading insult. Having a gun pointed directly at you has the wonderous effect of distraction, it especially distracts you from actions occurring behind you. The second guard grabbed Will from behind and walked him the last few steps pressing him up against the smooth wall of the building. Giving him a quick, albeit rough pat down.

The armed man spun him back around while the second guard took to running his hands up Will’s shirt and jacket, down the sleeves, before doing the same to his lower body.

"Well that was a little invasive… I usually ask for dinner first, but I will settle for manners.”

Will really didn’t feel as threatened as he probably should have, thinking they were just typical obnoxious guards that would allow him entry after realising he was exactly who he said he was.

“Look I have ID and an appointment to see Jack Crawford! You are welcome to call up and confirm!”

“No that’s ok, we have done everything to clear you for entry.” Will is once more pushed up against the wall and held there by one of the guards while the second jabs him in the neck with a syringe, supporting him when his body became weak.

“Sleep tight little one you will be home soon enough”

“What the fuck!? Get off me!” Will struggles for a few more seconds before his limbs go weak and his eyelids become heavy, little one again?? Home soon? What?? His thoughts are halted when darkness overtakes him. It was massively unsettling for Will when he woke, blearily blinking his eyes open it takes him a while to adjust to his surroundings especially without his glasses. The first thing that registers is the rubber tip in his mouth, his tongue attempts to push out the intrusive object but his attempts are thwarted by the straps around his head holding it firmly in place. The second thing Will registers is the white bars encasing him in some kind of cage, and panic sinks in. At first, he tells himself he’s still asleep and this was just nightmare.

Realistically he knows it’s not.

There was a heavy comforter resting over his body that he tried to squirm away from with little success when Will realised he was still under the effects of some kind of drug. In the midst of his squirming Will realises his body is encased in something soft and warm that covers his hands and feet but wait… what’s… Something crinkles on his behind with every movement he make’s, no this can’t be right! Will realises his butt is also encased in something cold and damp?

Will attempts to sit up but his weak limbs refuse to cooperate, a broken sound pierces the silence of the room. His panic peaks at the realisation he’s not alone when he hears the sound of shuffling and whining come from somewhere else in the room. He desperately wishes he could sit up and survey his surroundings, his eyes dart around looking for any clue as to where he was, but the room was dark, and he’s utterly defenceless. 

The realisation forces another string of sounds from the terrified man. He once again tries to push the intrusion from his mouth as more shuffles and whining fill the room, he’s terrified. Will eventually hears a door open and as the dimly lit room explodes with overhead lights it takes a few seconds for his eyes to adjust. There’s a hustle of four or five men entering and Will’s mind becomes highly aware of the footsteps approaching. They finally stopped in front of the cage he was laid in and Will opened his mouth to curse and yell at the man, but was halted by the rubber in his mouth, instead it came out in incohesive words and sounds.

Will’s shaking form was lifted with ease from the cage, looking down from the man’s arms he quickly realised it was not a cage it was in fact a crib, an adult sized crib, and now the other five or six in the room come in to focus. The man holding him doesn’t seem prepared for the onslaught of punches and kicks but gently laughs down at Will bouncing him playfully in his arms a couple of times.

WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON?? Will screams internally.

“Come on little one, let’s get you clean and dry, then we can go and see the nice doctor ok? Doesn’t that sound good? Hush little one you’re ok.” The man speaks to Will and shushes him as though he were a child and he can’t fight back, it was by far one of the scariest situations he has ever encountered.

When Will is laid down on some kind of changing table, more muffled wails seemed to fill the room that looked disturbingly like a nursery as more and more people like himself were brought in and laid down on the other tables, Will doesn’t hesitate to join their panicked noises.

“Come on little one, I know… your just uncomfortable and tired aren’t you? We will take good care of you until we find you a new mommy or daddy ok?” Will is still trying to fight the remnants of drugs in his system, flailing his limbs weakly in attempt to fight of the guy to no avail. The man reaches over him and attaches the safety straps from the side of the changing table effectively strapping Will down. Once strapped the fear peaks to intolerable levels and the screaming starts so much that Will begins to vomit behind the object strapped into his mouth, with the vomit unable to go anywhere he begins to choke, but the man removes it instantly and turned Will on his side.

He wiped up the vomit that leaked onto the table and from around Will’s mouth but once the vomit is cleaned away, the man simply turns him back over and continues to open the small buttons on the onesie clung to Will’s body.

“Pl-please, le-let me g-go”

“Don’t be silly little one, you’re safe now ok?” When the onesie comes off, Will stills. 

“Pl-please stop! Do-don’t hurt me… let me go!” 

“Hush little one nobody is going to hurt you ok? We just need to get you clean and dry, we don’t want you getting a rash do we?”

“Oh, God, wh-what are you doing?! NO! GET OFF ME!!” Will’s voice breaks when the man reaches for whatever is strapped around his crotch. “Let me go you fucking sick BASTARD!” The man lunges forward gripping Will’s chin and the screams stop. When anger fills the man’s face, he’s beyond terrifying, he’s older and a lot bigger than Will, and also not drugged to incapacity.

“Little boys do not speak unless spoken to, and they certainly do not cuss! Now you are going to behave yourself and be quiet or I will put the pacifier back in, you are upsetting the other babies in this room and that will not be tolerated, do you understand little one?” 

Will makes a very small committal nod, he really doesn’t want to piss this guy off anymore and he does not want the pacifier back in his mouth either. The man removed the wet fabric and Will is horrified when he realises it’s a freakin diaper! The man throws it in the trash, before taking the baby wipes to start cleaning Will’s butt and genitals, it feels gross and disgusting, he feels violated and was happy to be re-dressed, even if it was in to another diaper and onesie, at least he was covered.

“Ok time to see the Doctor.” Will is once again carried as though he weighs nothing into the next room and laid on to another surface, Will cautiously lifted his head and realised he was in some kind of medical room. The man stood to the side of the table as another person appeared. She was dressed in a blue surgical gown, a mask covering her mouth and nose and was just putting on latex gloves.

“Hello sweetheart my name is Dr Bloom, I just need to give you a few checks to make sure you are ok, it won’t hurt at all you just lay still for me ok? If you start to move or make big boy sounds, I will have to ask this nice gentleman to restrain you and put your pacifier back in, and we don’t want that do we?”

Will’s eyes swell with tears, but he nods in agreement not wanting to be touched unnecessarily. He heard the pop of a cap followed by the sounds of something being squeezed out, he could see the woman shaking something softly in a downwards motion.

"Were just going to check your temperature sweetheart, so we are going to turn you on your side." The man walked over and gently shifted Will so he was laying on his side and held him there, the young agents eyes widen with shock when he feels the doctor spread his cheeks with one hand and insert the cold thermometer into his hole, it felt disgusting and degrading. "That’s it, good boy, nearly finished sweetheart" After a few seconds the thermometer was removed and the man re-diapered him and put his onesie back on. Will began to quietly sob, still thinking he would wake from this nightmare any moment. The woman then weighed him, measured his height and checked every inch of his body for what, Will didn’t know.

The Doctor eventually walked to a board on the wall and wrote down his weight, height, temperature and physical features aside his name, before she gave a nod and Will was soon picked up once more and returned to the room full of cribs. The other victims in the room seemed to be sleeping now and the man holding him was handed a bottle by another person in the room before sitting with Will in a rocking chair, Will immediately shook his head as the rubber nipple inched closer to his mouth.

“Come on little one, take your milk and then it’s time to sleep.”

The nipple of the bottle was forced into Will’s mouth and held there, he was too weak to struggle. Warm milk began to flow into his mouth and as bad as the situation was, Will had to admit that the milk tasted good, he wasn’t sure how long he had been out and now realised how thirsty he actually was. Once the last drops were drained from the bottle, the man laid Will upright against his chest and shoulder and began to burp the kid as if he were a baby. After a few humiliating burps and a small amount of sick was dispelled he was once again placed back into the crib.

“Now little one get some sleep and then tomorrow we can take you upstairs so a mommy or daddy can take you home and love you and look after you forever. Don’t worry, a little beauty like you will be snapped up very soon.”


	2. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An evacuation at the adoption agency leads Will to his new carer as he still tries to make sense of what is happening to him...
> 
> I know there hasn't been much Will/Hannibal in the first two chapters but I like to set the scene and going forward it will focus on their relationship... 
> 
> thank you to every one that has left comments and kudos it has been greatly appreciated and I hope that you enjoy the next chapter!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

When Will awoke in the morning he wasn't confused. He wasn't screwing his eyes tightly hoping this was a nightmare. He didn’t blink a few times expecting to see the confines of his home, he knew where he was, well he didn’t, but he knew the situation. The sun’s rays begin to pierce the thin yellow blinds fixed to the windows and if Will had to venture a guess, he'd say it was very early morning, maybe around six? He tested his limbs a few times but the only thing that had substantial movement was his head. Thinking he would have a better chance of escaping if he were familiar with the surroundings he began to look around.

The blinds covered three tall, large windows, definitely big enough to crawl through if they were on a low floor, the walls were painted a sky blue dotted with realistic looking clouds, regardless of the location he had to give credit to the artist. There were at least six other cribs centred in the middle of the room and on the opposing wall there are six large changing tables, each with three draws underneath. As Will had been laid on one yesterday for an extremely violating ‘change’ he presumed they were stocked up with wipes, diapers, creams and other necessities. Just to the side of the changing tables and cribs was a large colourful matt scattered with what looked to be toys… how does one explain this? A day ago he was a federal agent and a teacher and now he was diapered and laid in a crib.

Will wanted nothing more than to run for the window but once again he cannot command his limbs to move. Instead he looked back up at the ceiling catching site of the bars enclosing his body, they seem to reach up higher and higher the longer he looked at them, it feels like they are mocking him. 

Will didn't understand what his captors wanted, why was he sent here!? Aside from the obvious infantile status he found himself in, he still couldn’t quite get the pieces to fit together. It was like the captors were trying to strip him of his independence but why? The thoughts of what the man said to him the previous evening came flooding back… ‘A mommy or daddy to take you home and love you forever...?’ The recollection sent a chill down Will’s spine.

Last night had been horrific, Will remembered with sickening detail how the man had strapped him to a changing table only to be stripped of the onesie and diaper and wiped clean. It felt so violating and disgusting. Will had tried to put up a fight against what was happening to him when a burning anger had risen through every unwelcomed touch, but it was no use. Once the pacifier had been removed though he'd cussed at the man, but his strong hand had whipped up faster than Will thought possible when he gripped his chin in a vice grip. The anger present in the man’s eyes stopped Will’s tantrum in an instant. Fighting against the strong body had been pointless. 

After a while the same whining and shuffling sounds began and like clockwork the door opened, and the room filled with the same people as the previous day. Ok so the room is obviously monitored, and things are done at set times, good to know. The same man peers down in the crib smiling wide at Will “Now little one, let’s get you changed and then we can go and see the nice Doctor again ok?”

If looks could kill this guy would have died the first time the young agent looked at him.

Will tried to pull away as the man strapped the pacifier back into his mouth and grumbled when he feels the strap click closed. “Hush now little one I think you will be needing the pacifier this morning.” Will tries in vain to back away from him but the man simply cooes down at him and scoops him effortlessly out of the crib, making Will’s blood boil.

"Come on you need a change" Just as Will had known and dreaded that he would, he had gone at some point in the night likely due to the drugged bottle. Even knowing it was pointless, Will couldn't help but squirm in the man’s arms as he’s once again carried to the changing table.

The first time this had happened Will had screamed himself sick, Literally. It was the only thing he could do but this time he closed his eyes and tried to disassociate himself from the moment.

Will did everything he could to ignore the roaming hands pulling apart his thighs. A cold wipe followed sliding between his legs invading every crease the man possessed, cleaning away the urine felt just as disgusting as the first time. A sob caught in Will’s throat as the man gripped his ankles and lifted his butt from the table removing the soiled diaper to replace it with a fresh one. Will took solace in knowing that last indignity meant the diaper change is nearly over, thankfully after a sprinkle of baby powder the man strapped the fresh diaper in place and then picked him up again. 

Will was only grateful for the fact the pressure of the rubble nipple against his tongue kept him from crying out when Instead of being redressed in the onesie, Will is left in only a diaper and wrapped in a blanket and carried back through to the medical room. 

“Ok little one lets go see the Doctor so we can take you upstairs and find you your mommy or daddy ok, doesn’t that sound good? Hmmm?”

Will is laid on the same examination table as the previous day as the man and Doctor greet each other with obvious comfort towards one another.

“Ok I think we are going to do the hair removal first and then we can move onto the shots, so if you just want to remove his diaper and bring him through please”

“No problem Doctor Bloom.”

Hair removal?? Shots?? NO! god no!! Will’s fear is back to optimal levels at hearing the Doctor’s words. He begins to sob trying to form protests around the rubber in his mouth, but it just comes out as distressed noises, it actually sounds like baby gargle. The man springs into action and carries Will into another room bouncing him and trying to hush away the fear in the young agent only exacerbating Will’s anger. The first thing that registers is a large bathtub, but the water seems to be tinged with a purple color.

“Ok if you just want to lower him in and keep a hold of his hands and try and keep him as still as possible please.”

“No problem Doctor.”

“Don’t put me in!” Will pleads, but his words don’t come out clear and his begging falls on deaf ears as he’s slowly submerged into the water. As soon as his legs touch, he tries to struggle but the drugs and the hold of the man prevents any movement in his limbs. Once he is seated in the tub the sobs become uncontrollable.

“Hey its ok little one… shushhh its ok! nobody is going to hurt you.” The man keeps up his soothing mantra, but it does nothing to comfort Will, his sobs only get louder when the Doctor picks up a washcloth and begins scrubbing his back, chest, and arms. He screams louder when she effortlessly pried apart his legs and began to scrub his genitals and butt while he’s held firmly in place… it’s just impossible to get away. 

After a few minutes, Will was lifted from the tub, dried a little and returned to the examination table. He shakes violently as Doctor Bloom rubs at his skin with a towel. He looks down and his eyes switch between his bare body and the towel covered in hair. His skin is bare, it is completely void of any hair whatsoever and its terrifying. 

The Doctor smiles down at him in satisfaction. “Ok leave his diaper off please, I just need to get prepped for the next procedure.”

Will squirms on table when he’s left uncomfortably exposed in front of these twisted people. The man is still holding onto Will preventing him from moving and he hates it.

"Ok little one I'm going to give you your shots, now. It will only hurt a teeny-tiny little bit ok?" She explains, “Its ok to be scared, but I promise everything will be absolutely fine and it will be over before you know it."

"D-d-don't w-want a shot!" Will blubbered his words unable to hold back the fear any longer, his words were still prevented by the rubber nipple and Will shook violently at the sound. What would the shots do? Why did he need them? He wasn’t been spoken to like an adult at the Doctors office, he was having procedures done against his will, and wasn’t even given the courtesy of an explanation.

“Okay, pumpkin, I'm just going to have this nice gentleman lay you on your tummy, okay?" The man lifted Will up just slightly in order to flip him on to his stomach, which he hated more as he couldn't see anything that was happening. 

"There you go, little one," Doctor bloom hushed giving his hair a quick stroke. She quickly got to work, picking up two small vials and two clean needles before drawing back the plunger and the needle filled with a burst of yellow tinted liquid, before giving Will the injection she wiped the area with an anti-septic wipe. The young agent yelped as she quickly pierced his skin with the pointed needle, his hands instantly flailing trying to cover his butt, having his attempts thwarted by the man’s grip on him. The Doctor took to dabbing a ball of cotton over the 'injured' area before picking up the second needle and vial and repeated the action. Will wailed loud behind the pacifier. Once the second shot was finished, she finally finished by taping tiny plaster’s over the pin pricks.

She nodded to the man and he picked up the naked Will. "Such a good boy!" He cooed in Will's ear, he spent a minute or so bouncing the man trying in vain to stop the sobbing. “Such a brave boy," he soothed, before picking up a new diaper. Considering how distressed he was, the man got to work getting the baby redressed.

“Ok you can take him upstairs from here he’s had what he needs, the shots will start to work pretty much straight away. The incontinence shot will last for about two weeks, but the muscle degeneration shot will only last around seven days so I will need to see him again soon for them and I also need to see him for his other injections. Could you please hand this report to his new carers upstairs? it contains all his personal details and the dates he will next need his shots.”

“No problem Doctor.” Will’s didn’t fight or squirm when his exhausted body was carried up some stairs into a large room, the young agent couldn’t find the energy to wail anymore, instead he laid a broken doll in the man’s arms. Walking in to that room was like walking in to a nightmare, every inch of the room was bright and childish and Will’s eyes rapidly darted around the busy hustle of the room, there were men and women dressed in teddy bear printed shirts and trousers rallying around all the ‘baby’s’ in the room dressed in brightly colored onesies, some complete with voluntary pacifiers, some with straps, some of the babies were even happily playing with toys while some were been cradled by the adults, each scene looked different, like each victim was in some sort of… stage? 

A man approached and Will still didn’t move, “Hey man, how are you? This is Will, he arrived two days ago. We don’t have an approximate little age at the moment, he has had his shots this morning and is ready to go, so if you put him with the new batch that still need regression.”

“Aww he’s very cute!” The second man conceded, “Why don’t you come with me little man? We can get you settled and get some breakfast in this little tummy, does that sound good?” The second man emphasised his words by squeezing Will’s stomach lightly. Will was handed over and set down gently in the middle of a play pen with 4 other men and 1 girl, they all looked as scared as Will felt. It took him a second to realise it was an actual playpen. It was simple, a padded matt on the floor and eight wooden sides with thin wooden bars. Twisting his head round to survey his new environment Will made eye contact with a couple of the other boys and then looked to the pretty girl with long brown hair. All were quietly sobbing around the pacifiers strapped around their heads.

Over the next twenty minutes each victim was scooped from the pen until Will was the only one who remained. The new man approached and he was soon scooped out too. “Okay little one my name is Brian, and it’s time for some breakfast.” When Brian sets him down in a highchair, he buckles the straps from behind to ensure Will didn’t undo them before sitting down in front of the young agent to remove his pacifier, he picked up a bright blue bowl of what smelt like oatmeal and scooped up a spoonful bringing it to Will’s lips. However, Will clamped his lips tight refusing to open his mouth.

“Come on little one, open up.” The man tried to push the spoon passed Will’s lips, but the kid shook his head from side to side trying hard to turn away. Will prayed for the physical strength to fight, he wanted nothing more than to open his mouth and scream and cuss. But the second he opened his mouth that spoonful of oatmeal would be forced between his lips. Will wasn’t going to win this battle, but he was going to put up a fight. The man set down the bowl while still gripping the spoon in one hand and clamped Will’s nose closed with the other. The action left Will opening his mouth to gasp for breath and the man took the opportunity to slide in the spoon and he had no choice but to swallow the mouthful.

“Good boy!” Will hated the feeling of helplessness just as much as the praise.

When the next spoonful comes so does a familiar pang of anger. Will can’t do this. It was humiliating and been praised for the humiliation pushes him over the edge.

Without thinking, Will uses all his energy to spit the oatmeal breakfast back out of his mouth and watches as it lands straight in the man’s face, In a flash Will is ripped from the high chair and is thrown over his shoulder as he starts kicking and screaming at the man.

“Let me go!! Put me down you fucking asshole!!!” Nobody has the right to treat and humiliate him this way. “No! FUCKING GET OFF ME!!!” Some of the other babies in the room become distressed at Will’s screaming some of them been approached by the other adults in the room when they begin crying while Will is dragged into another room that’s much plainer and dour.

“Baby’s do not scream and cuss! Bad baby’s get brought into the isolation room and if you can’t eat your food then you will be force fed!” just as Will is about to scream louder an older man enters the room and Will instantly takes in his calm demeanour.

“Hey calm down the baby is new!” The man starts a little when he sees Jack, Jack Crawford runs the entire adoption centre so has seen many destressed babies over time, and even though his main role is the overseeing the Doctors and carers here as well as the paperwork side of things, he does occasionally visit the different stage nurseries. “He cannot act like this that is unacceptable!” The older man reaches for Will and thankfully Brian doesn’t contest, simply handing the young agent over.

“Just go take a break, I will see to him.” Happy to be away from the angry man Will lets himself breathe, his head lolling against the elder man’s shoulder, involuntary but It was getting harder to control his muscles with each passing hour. The man bounces him softly and gently strokes his back. 

“You pay no attention to that grumpy man ok little one? How about we sit you in the highchair in here? Just me and you and then we can have some nice breakfast, I bet your really hungry by now aren’t you?” As much as Will wanted to shake his head, he really was hungry and the prospect of having something other than milk was appealing.

Will was promptly seated in another highchair as the elder man retrieved another bowl of oatmeal. He eventually sat in front of Will and pulled out some tissue wiping away a large amount of snot and tears. “There that’s much better isn’t it? My name is Jack and I help the people who look after the other baby’s here.”

“I’m not a baby.” Will said petulantly, he hadn’t meant it to come out sounding like a moody baby, but it did anyway. Jack lifted the spoon to Will’s mouth but once again his lips clamped shut, the elder man completely ignored the defiance, he knew how hard it was for new babies to settle into a little mindset and shouting at them or getting angry would do absolutely nothing to help. After all, it was him that set up the programme and knew all the tricks to age-regression. 

“Come on little one you’ll get sick if you don’t eat.” Jack sighed. He’d dealt with many fussy babies before whilst working in the nursery, once they were adopted their parents usually figured out what worked best to persuade them to eat. 

Jack raised the spoon to Will’s lips once again, but they remained tightly sealed. 

“Ok little one how about this. If you let me feed you 3 big bites, then I will let you use the spoon all by yourself? How does that sound?” 

Will thought about it and agreed. They were alone in the room so it did take some of the humiliating elements away, he really was hungry, and if he could feed himself after 3 bites then he could work with that. Will opened his mouth slightly allowing the man to pass the spoon between his lips and once the third bite had been swallowed Jack kept to his word handing the bowl and spoon over to Will with a large smile and sat patiently as he slowly finished the oatmeal, but when the young agent decided he’d eaten enough he threw the spoon to the ground in a defiant, albeit childish act. He wasn’t reprimanded by the elder man though, instead, he was just unbuckled and balanced on his hip as they walked to the refrigerator and Jack pulled out a bottle of what looked to be apple juice. 

“How about we have some quiet time and have this nice apple juice on the couch huh?” As the elder man laid Will across his lap cradling his head in the crook of his arm Will took the opportunity to speak while his mouth was free of that damn pacifier.

“Pl-please, don’t hurt me.” Will croaked. 

“Hey nobody is going to hurt you. It’s all gonna be okay.” Jack whispered. 

“Let me g-o. Please. Wha-what do you want from me? Why was I sent here? I don’t understand what’s happening.” Will’s voice broke as he pleaded again. Jack shushed him once more, “Nobody wants anything from you little one. We just want you to be happy here. Everything’s okay, you’re safe now, and you don’t have to worry about been all alone in the scary world anymore. I just need you to keep calm for me and trust that everything will be ok very soon. Do you think you can do that for me little one? I know everything is really scary right now, but I promise everything will become very normal very fast, and I promise we will take very good care of you until we find you a nice family.”

Will chokes on a sob but drinks the juice anyway having no more energy to kick and scream. 

“There now you have a full tummy why don’t we go and play?” Play??? Thinks Will, I’m a fucking grown man! I’m not going to be playing with anything!! He internally snaps. “Doesn’t that sound good little one? Hmm?” Will simply shakes his head.

As they walk back to the nursery the fullness in Will’s stomach becomes too much. How long had he been here, two, three days? The drugs made it hard to think. After living on an adult diet his digestive system is beginning to rebel against the sloppy food. 

Then he feels it. His stomach starts to cramp badly, Oh god no. No. He’s going to shit himself. He instantly tries to struggle against Jack, who hushes him unsure why he suddenly became upset. It only takes a minute for the man to realise the issue. “It’s ok little one don’t fight it, its ok to use your diaper, that’s what it’s there for. Just go and I will get you all clean.”

No, he can’t. He won’t! 

Will tries desperately to close his legs to clench his butt to no avail. One more cramp came in waves and within seconds he feels the diaper fill. 

“Good boy!” Jack beams. Will began to wail uncontrollably trying to kick out at the elder man as he’s laid onto the changing matt, god no. This can’t be happening.

Jack secures the pacifier back into Will’s mouth as he needs him to start associating it with comfort. The young agent screams around the pacifier as Jack begins to undress him and wipe him off, it feels vile and disgusting and Will just wants this horrible situation to be over. He wants it to be a nightmare. He struggles to the point Jack has to use the straps attached to the table while he cleans him thoroughly, before placing on another clean diaper.

“There we go little one, let’s get you dressed and then we can do something fun.” Jack just sounds happy and cheerful, adding to Will’s anger, it’s like Will was been completely unreasonable throwing a tantrum over absolutely nothing. Like he hadn’t just been violated in the most disgusting way possible. Jack sits down with Will on the colorful matt pointing to all the different toys and games. 

“Shall we build something out of Legos?” 

Will shakes his head.

“How about we do some drawing?”

Another shake of the head.

“Why don’t we play with the blocks?”

Another resounding no.

Instead Jack simply reads stories that Will pays no attention to and walks around the room with him until naptime. He is given a sleepy time bottle and then changed into pyjamas for naptime that have teddy bear patterns and Jack kisses Will’s cheek before carrying him over to the crib, he isn’t usually this invested, but Jack knows from Will’s records he is a unique individual and has someone in mind for his care. “Now little one you are going to take a nap and I will be here when you wake up.” Jack would usually be back in his office by now, his visits are only usually short, but if he can help, he always does.

Jack knows how textbook Will’s behaviour has been so far, refusing food and bottles, throwing a tantrum over diaper changes and refusing to interact with anything childish. Of course, Will is still thinking he can find some way to escape. But soon enough the young agent will accept and embrace where he is. He will be such a good baby for whoever adopts him… he will be happy just like all the other babies are here.

During nap time a baby develops a high fever and is taken downstairs into the infirmary, then another is brought, and then another until twelve had been brought all in the space of an hour. Jack makes his way back to the infirmary and assists Doctor Bloom in running a few tests on the ill babies discovering a strain of gastric flu, an unpleasant illness that causes sickness and diarrhoea, and abdominal pain and fever, the symptoms typically begin twelve to forty eight hours after exposure so there could be many more staff and babies infected with it not yet showing symptoms. 

The symptoms will last at least three to four days but is a huge issue. Most people will recover completely without the aid of treatment, but the virus is highly contagious so any already infected need to be quarantined. There are systems put in place for these kinds of occurrences all carers will scrub all equipment, toys, cribs, bedding absolutely everything. The babies need to be kept apart from each other and gloves and masks need to be worn.

If any more babies present with symptoms, then alternate measures need to be put in place. 

Once Jack changes and dresses Will after his nap, he pulls out a folded cloth bundle from the drawer, smiling softly at Will as he shakes out the cloth revealing a sizeable length of patterned blue and white. He whines as Jack moves him sliding the blanket underneath him and then the first layer is wrapped around tightly around his chest followed by the second. Each subsequent fold holds him a little tighter, squeezing his arms against his body and preventing any movement in his legs. The action making him much easier to manage, but it also feels like it’s making it harder for Will to breathe. It is in fact just his fear, his paranoia, and maybe the drugs.

Realistically he knows Jack isn’t going to suffocate him, but his panic isn’t interested in rationality, because the wrap feels like a tight band constricting his chest. That and the feeling of being contained, trapped in this room, this situation doesn’t help and the room starts a slow uneven spin.

Jack swaddling him serves a purpose though, Will needs to start associating the tightness with protection whenever he gets scared or upset. He needs to reach out to his mommy or daddy for a hug this will make him feel protected. The tighter the better. This will help Will get into the little frame of mind a lot quicker and take some of the fight out of him.

The bottle given to him after nap time is laced with a mild dose of Diazepam. The drug alters the chemicals in the brain that causes anxiety, it leaves the person feeling relaxed and floaty. The drug also has the capacity to deter muscle spasms an unfortunate and sometimes painful side effect of the muscle degeneration shots, it is sometimes used with other medications to treat depression, but anti-depressants are only given to the babies in extreme circumstances.

Will felt floaty after the bottle but not like the sleepy time ones, his already blurred vision was a little hazy when his eyes followed the colorful objects Jack waved in front of his face. By the time the night staff had arrived Will had been put in his crib he had drifted off, so Jack made his way to Hannibal’s for dinner. Hannibal was the head psychiatrist at the adoption agency, he had been recommended to Jack by the same man that conducts the evaluations on the men and women who would be a perfect fit for the adoption agency and they had become quite close over the few years Hannibal had worked for him. 

Jack walked in silence through the modest town he had created, the small town stood behind the main adoption building and had everything the people living there could want. Jack passed the greengrocer with a window full of apples and oranges, and the butchers with the bloody lumps of meat on display and the small clothing outlets, followed by the grocery store and the electrical shop. All closed in by a large chain linked fence with a guard on every side, there wasn’t another town or person around for hundreds of miles by design, it was a private restricted area that even planes weren’t allowed to fly over… this unique town needed it’s privacy as the outside world wouldn’t understand what they had accomplished here. 

The town came with no city planning and a great enthusiasm for architecture. Every building and home was different, borrowing this and that from another era. It made the place as glorious as a beloved grandmother's quilt, ever patch unique and as eye catching as the one before. They had evolved with a new social contract here, the adults being dedicated to the care of the infants, the babies were nurtured and honoured at either end of the spectrum of physical age. There would always be those who cited the cruelty of their world here, so it was just safer to stay hidden.

Jack had only been at Hannibal’s for an hour when he got a call from Doctor bloom that yet another two babies and two carers had been taken to the infirmary showing signs of the virus, “Jack the outbreak of virus is getting exponentially worse, twenty three babies and carers are currently down with it and them numbers are rising, we need to take action and foster out all the little ones in the building to prevent them from all catching it.” Jack conceded they no longer had a choice but to evacuate the babies.

He excused himself from Hannibal’s home to aid in the evacuation procedure and declined his assistance until he knew the full situation, it didn’t take long before Hannibal’s help was needed though. The firm knocking at his door around two am startled Hannibal from his sleep, there’s nothing about this situation that could be good, nobody has ever received good news from a knock at the door in the dead of night. He was right.

A sleep dazed Hannibal opened the door to Jack holding the passed-out body of Will. 

“Hannibal I’m very sorry to disturb you at this hour.”

“Please, no apology necessary, come in. Is everything ok?” 

“Evacuation of the nurseries, fifteen more have been admitted to the infirmary and those numbers are rising.” 

“Ok, would you like me to assist in the infirmary?” 

“No, all available people are there, we have evacuated over one hundred babies and placed them with everyone who has available space, Will here is the last evacuated, but I have nowhere to place him, especially as he is still in an adult mind frame... so I need you to, um…”

“Would you like for him to stay here Jack?” 

“That would be a great help Hannibal thank you.”

“It is no problem Jack.”

“I am sorry to inconvenience you further but he also has a Doctor’s appointment at 8am for the remainder of the shot’s, we are using the community hall as a temporary Doctor’s office until everything is cleaned and sterilised, and we are also putting the babies visits with yourself on hold until further notice, Will did have his appointment with you tomorrow it’s up to you if you would like to conduct the appointment here at home.”

“I will certainly do that…”


	3. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will continues to struggle in his new environment and reaches for the only familiarity he knows, Hannibal.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story the comments and kudos are appreciated!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

“Thanks again Hannibal.”

“Again, it is no problem Jack, I will see you tomorrow.” With that Jack left to lend a hand with the infirmary.

Hannibal laid Will in the crib ensuring he was comfortable before retreating back to his own room, he knows the baby wont wake for a while thanks to the drugged bottles, he will just be sure to wake up a little earlier as he knows Will is probably going to be disorientated waking up in a new, but equally strange environment. Hannibal’s alarm rang out at six thirty, perfect timing in his mind as shuffling could now be heard on the baby monitor before a few soft whines began to emanate from the small speaker.

Will began to panic as he looked around the unfamiliar room, where the hell was he now? The only thing he was grateful for in that moment was the fact the damn pacifier wasn’t strapped around his head. Hannibal was quiet walking into the room, but Will wasn’t when he saw the strange man peering down at him, once again he tried to shuffle away from the reaching threat with no success.

“Good morning Will, it’s ok you don’t have to be scared.” Hannibal lifted the young agent from the crib bouncing him gently a couple of times, “You will be staying here with me for a few day’s ok? I understand you must be feeling confused, so why don’t we have a little talk over breakfast?” Will was wide eyed with his hands braced against the strange man’s chest preventing what closeness he could, but nodded at the offer, it seemed this man was talking to him on a different level than the people he had met so far. 

Hannibal smiled when Will nodded, he carried him into the kitchen but placed him in the highchair when the young agent began to push against his chest, Hannibal didn’t blame him knowing Will must be terribly confused right now. After strapping him in Hannibal moved to get his oatmeal, he placed the bowl down but hesitated with the spoon, Hannibal knows he should feed Will, he does know that, but guesses the food would be refused as Will was in the very early stages of his regression.

“Do you want to feed yourself?” Will nodded eagerly and was handed the spoon, no he didn’t want oatmeal, but he was starving and if this strange man was going to let him feed himself then he could work with that.

When Hannibal sat in front of Will, they made brief eye contact and the young agent took his chance. “Please let me go.” Tears pricked Will’s eyes as he looked down, Hannibal sighed and pulled himself a little closer.

“I understand you must be terribly confused right now Will, we were meant to have a talk the first day you arrived.”

“Arrived where? I don’t understand what’s happening…” Will’s voice was quiet, tinged with tears.

“I know you don’t, you were sent here to be cared for, I cant tell you too much right now but I promise you are safe and everything will be ok.”

“I want to go home.” When Will tried to form full words he quickly realised it was becoming difficult, the thought just brings back Doctor Bloom’s words.

“Very soon this will be your home, this community, I know everything is scary right now but just trust that everything happens for a reason ok?” Will’s chest hitches a couple of times, but he doesn’t allow the tears to fall, he doesn’t move either when Hannibal took a tissue to wipe his face.

“Come on eat your breakfast.” Will took the spoon offered and ate slowly while the man ate his own breakfast out of his line of sight, Hannibal didn’t want to be cruel and eat foods Will was no longer allowed right in front of him.

Hannibal waited for Will to finish before cleaning everything away and grabbed a bottle, Will didn’t fight when he was unstrapped and carried to the couch, he decided not to fight the bottle as it’s not a fight he would win anyway, and maybe if he behaved, he could do more things on his own until he can figure a way out of this. 

Hannibal held a drowsy Will in his lap when they arrived at the Doctors office, the bottles through the day are laced with a small amount of diazepam and it renders the new babies a little drowsy until their bodies develop a tolerance to it. Hannibal bounced his knee without really considering the action as Will chewed on the pacifier that had to be strapped in for the appointment. Hannibal was unsure if it was a conscious action or an unpreventable one having it strapped to his head, he wanted to remove it, but was told by Jack not to that morning. Their present location suggests the young agent will need it anyway. 

Dr Bloom calls them in a few minutes later and Will tightens his grip around the man’s neck when he recognises the woman. Hannibal simply strokes the young agents back and tells him its ok, no its not fucking ok! Was all Will could think.

“Hello Hannibal, your caring for this little one huh?” She says sweetly to Will, and it’s the first time he has ever wanted to hit a woman. 

“If you just want to undress him and remove his diaper for me please Hannibal, then lay him on his stomach on the table please”

At that point Will didn’t care, he gripped with any energy he had left and clung to Hannibal’s neck whimpering out a no.

“What shots are they? Didn’t he have the required shots when he first arrived?”

“Well, he had his muscle degeneration shot and incontinence shot, but Jack now wants at least twelve hours between shots to avoid any adverse side effects, so he will be receiving his hormone blockers and testosterone blockers today. Although Will has been through puberty, he is still young, and it is very reversible. He will be receiving a testosterone blocker to decrease any sexual desire, it also causes loss of bone density which will make him weigh a lot less. It also increases fracture risk, so he needs to be handled gently. It will also aide in erectile dysfunction and fatigue.”

“Yes, I am aware of their purpose.” Hannibal and Doctor Bloom didn’t have the best relationship, she knew Hannibal knows what the drugs are as he had set that side of the community up per request of Jack, it was her way to get the man to say that so the baby clung to him right now would give him more trouble. Jack had made it clear he had respect for both of them, so they were to deal with it like adults.

Will begins to sob uncontrollably into Hannibal’s shoulder who simply strokes his back softly, but it does little to sate the young agent, he’s terrified with good reason.

“We will also be administering Spironolactone, this is a form of hormone blocker and this is used to treat hormonal acne and excessive body hair, It blocks the hormones known as testosterone that lead to puberty-related changes in the body. This stops things like a deep voice and facial hair growth. They also prevent the development of biological secondary sex characteristics. They slow the growth of sexual organs and production of hormones. Other effects include the suppression of male features he will look much younger than his age and stay that way.” That explanation was actually required not another dig at Hannibal, to get the new arrivals used to what is happening with their body’s they are given a small description of what will happen.

Before Hannibal can place Will on the table to undress him, the young agent screams. An ear-piercing scream. He thrashes and wails, he does not want them shots that is just fucked up.

“NO NO NO NO NO NO!!!!”

It’s the only word he can make out behind the pacifier, that damn fucking pacifier! A familiar feeling of panic occurs, and he throws up. Hannibal is quick to remove the pacifier although the action greets him with more projectile vomit all over his front. He doesn’t care, he stands and instantly tries to comfort Will.

Doctor Bloom stands and prepares the shots as Hannibal tries to calm Will to no avail, “Ok Hannibal please undress him as I have many babies to see today and an infirmary I need to be in.” Hannibal couldn’t help but get a cold feeling from the response but relented and undressed the screaming flailing Will.

“Just hold him still please.” Doctor Bloom pinched the skin and pressed the needle point in the bottom of his left butt cheek, the needle entered his skin with a familiar feeling of pain when the plunger was pushed, then came the second.

“Ok all done little one, it will feel better in a minute.” The Doctor gives him a sickly smile and ruffles his hair as she draws back. The satisfied look on her face says it all. “You can get him dressed now Hannibal.”

Hannibal turns the young agent and re-diapers and dresses him as quickly as possible before picking him back up, he places the pacifier in Will’s mouth, but he immediately spits it out when the straps weren’t clasped shut. A small trail of drool fell onto Hannibal’s jacket mixing with the drying vomit as Will began to scream once more.

“It’s all done now Will.” Hannibal said while bouncing Will in his arms. It isn't done though is it? It’s just the start of the horrific things that are going to happen to his body.

"Now he will be extremely groggy and grumbly for the next couple of days while his body adjusts to the drugs, that isn’t unusual or anything. Do keep him as hydrated as possible.”

“Goodbye Doctor.” Will eyes drifted open and closed as his head rest against Hannibal’s shoulder, he wasn’t surprised when the room continued to spin, he was dizzy and felt sick. The last thing he felt was a blanket being draped over him and then tucked up around his shoulders before he felt Hannibal’s hand in his hair, stroking it back from his face and was unsure if that was an attempt at comfort or an attempt to support his head.

He drifted for a while, not really sleeping though as his mind was too wound up to relax. But it helps him to dissociate himself from the situation as he’s carried back to Hannibal’s home. Will is placed in the crib as soon as they walk through the door as Hannibal assumes he needs a nap. The soft sobs turn to screaming the second Will’s head hits the pillow, but the man walks out assuming he will tire himself out rapidly.

Hannibal is honestly impressed, Will hasn’t stopped screaming at the top of his lungs since they returned an hour ago so he retrieves the young agent from the crib to try and feed him some lunch, But he won’t eat, he won’t sleep, and he won't stop crying no matter what the man tries. He fusses and pushes Hannibal away when he tries to feed him, then wails and whimpers when he puts him back in the crib. 

Will quiets down for a whole ten seconds but he simply coughs a few times before starting again, Hannibal paces the room trying desperately to calm the young agent down, but it does little to help, he remains calm and composed knowing this is completely normal for a new arrival.

Will is put back into the highchair for the fourth time, but he reaches his arms up trying to push the spoon away whenever it gets close enough, Hannibal gently nudges his arms away and tries to feed him another spoonful of oatmeal but his face scrunches up tight before shoving the utensil out of Hannibal’s hand. The crying begins anew, somehow impossibly louder.

“I know you don’t feel good right now Will, but I promise you will feel better after eating something.” It’s a challenge in itself to speak louder than the young agent’s scream’s, but Will’s cries are unrelenting. He feels sickly and hot, an obvious side-effect from the drugs and every time he calms slightly, the Doctors words ring in his ears which result in fresh tears.

Hannibal sighs when he realises he is fighting a losing battle, shoulders slumping. “Ok we will try again later.”

“You've had him one day Hannibal.” Someone laughs from behind him, he would usually reprimand someone for walking into his home without knocking, but realises it was Jack and the fact was he probably had knocked and wasn’t heard over the screaming.

“It’s going well then?” Jack mused as Hannibal picked him up from the highchair and moves to sit on the couch with Jack.

“He’s just groggy and upset.” Hannibal declared as he stands with Will once more pacing slowly around the room, the cries stop but the whimpering continues, however it doesn’t escalate passed that point this time. The man cuddles the young agent to his chest and wraps his other arm around him in a hug. Will sniffles into his shoulder, trembling like a leaf but eventually he quiets down completely.

“He’s just scared and confused Hannibal.”

“I know, he will settle, how are things at the infirmary?”

“Worse, three more presented with symptoms last night.”

“So, the evacuation was a good idea.”

“Yes I think we have managed to contain it for now but it could still be another few days or maybe even a week before we can re-admit them to the nurseries, are you ok keeping Will until then?”

“Of course, it’s no trouble.” Will burrows tighter against Hannibal’s chest as his breathing starts to even, it was in no means for comfort, strictly exhausted Will tells himself. Jack leaves another couple of bags beside the couch before exiting, he brought them in anticipation that Hannibal would not mind providing care for the time required. 

“I will call back later Hannibal.”

“No problem I will see you later.” Hannibal looks down at one of the bags and pulls out a soft green dinosaur plushy and tucks it under Will’s arm, he was fully expecting it to be thrown to the ground but instead Will seemed to tighten his grip around it, even if the movement was only miniscule.

“Come on, let’s get you cleaned up.” Hannibal walked them both to the bathroom and ran the young agent a bath and was surprised when he didn’t put up a fight as he was stripped and placed in the tub. That could be the hours of crying though. Hannibal added quite a substantial amount of bubbles attempting to give Will some form of privacy to put him more at ease. He had to support Will’s body with one arm as he scrubbed him clean with the other, he started with the Will’s arm scrubbing gently, then the other arm. Before washing his back and stomach, then moved down to his legs.

"Ok Will close your eyes for me." Will did as he was asked, and Hannibal emptied a jug of water over the young agent’s hair and squeezed some shampoo into his hand before lathering it up in the soft brown locks before rinsing it back out. 

"Good boy, all done now ok?" Hannibal smiled as he scooped Will from the tub wrapping him a towel. 

Hannibal carried him to the nursery, well the room with a crib and changing table. Its dour appearance couldn’t claim the title nursery, as Hannibal hadn’t done much with the room because it was simply a requirement to have a nursery in every home for emergency situations like the outbreak of flu, he did intend on decorating the room though, if he ever found a baby he wanted to adopt.

"Stay still for me ok?" Will obliged, worn out from all the crying he'd done that day. He heard Hannibal shuffling around the room moving things about but closed his eyes and shivered from his lack of clothes. Suddenly he felt his knees being bent and pushed apart before feeling a familiar softness of the diaper. As Will felt the diaper being slid beneath him, he hugged the dinosaur plushy to his chest and let out a sob. Tears of humiliation making a steady stream down his face. "Shhh, it’s ok Will." Hannibal soothed while reaching for a pacifier in the bags Jack had placed there earlier, this one didn’t have straps attached to it. 

"Don't spit it out ok? Otherwise I will have to use the one with the straps." Will made a small nod, he really didn’t want the pacifier strapped to his head again and this way he could spit it out when the man wasn’t around. "Ok let's get you ready for bed”

Hannibal pulled out a black onesie and Will had no energy to protest and just went lax letting the man dress him, at least he would be covered. Once Will was dressed Hannibal grabbed a night-time bottle and sat in the rocking chair in the nursery laying Will across his lap, with the boy’s head resting in the crook of Hannibal’s arm. The pacifier was removed and was quickly replaced with the nipple of the bottle, Will made a face but gave a small instinctive suck and a rush of warm milk coated the inside of his mouth. As degrading as this was for Will, he couldn't help but feel relaxed by the rhythmic sucking and soothing warm milk that poured into his mouth. and before he knew it, he began to doze off.

Once the bottle was finished, Hannibal burped him and laid the sleeping Will in the crib and couldn’t help but take in the sleeping man’s form for a moment or two, he really was beautiful Hannibal thought as he slipped the pacifier back into the his mouth. 

It was two am when Hannibal awoke still on the couch, he went and checked on Will and gave him a change that he didn’t even wake up for thanks to night-time bottles. Hannibal finally got a few hours’ sleep when he eventually made it to bed but was woken to Jack’s knocking at six thirty.

“Good morning Jack, please come in.”

“How was your night? You look a little tired.”

“It was ok, thank you, is everything ok?”

“Yes, I’m sorry to disturb you at this hour, but as you know today is adoption day, I was in two minds as to continue with it or postpone it but I have decided to use the back room of the community hall as it is probably best to get them adopted out as soon as possible to reduce the risk of the virus spiking again.”

“I agree.” 

The adoption days are done three times a week so potential parents can interact with the different babies and decide who they want to take home. Will would remain with Hannibal for a few more days until decontamination of the other floors was completed unless he is adopted. At that point Hannibal expected Jack to take Will and he would be returned later, but instead he was informed he had to dress Will in black to indicate nobody had put their names down for him yet. Then Hannibal had to personally take Will there and stay with him during the two-hour open adoption hours as Jack was still dealing with the sick babies in the infirmary, which he didn’t mind doing at all.

Hannibal changed and fed Will with little resistance from him and assumed he was still exhausted from his tantrum the previous day, when they arrived at the community hall one of the nursery workers led Hannibal and Will into the large room full of babies complete with adults wanting to adopt one of their own. The nurse had told every adult the same information and rules upon entrance to the room. 

The room contains three categories of babies all in different stages of regression, because of that fact a system of onesie color’s are used to set the groups apart. The babies in black are the newest batch and have not yet been aged, regressed, or claimed. These babies will require regular shots and regression work and cannot be officially adopted until then, the parents however, can put their names down and can visit the baby until they are ready to leave the centre. The babies dressed in gray are now fully regressed and can be taken home immediately but will require their shots every four weeks. Finally, any babies in white are around 5-6 for those wanting to adopt a more aged baby.

An ID tag was placed around Will’s wrist stating his name, real age and a question mark depicting unknown baby age. Hannibal was told to seat Will on a play matt and sit a little away from him so nobody would assume he had claimed the boy. The room was a hustling blur of adults cooing over the babies, some waving toys in front of their faces, some reading to them. Some of the babies were screaming and some were laughing. It was hard to think straight. Will didn’t put up a fight when he was placed on the matt seemingly preferring not been touched. He sucked on the pacifier not even realising he was soothing himself in doing so. 

Will looked around at the fucked-up scenario surrounding him, making mental notes of windows and doors. Realistically he knew he wouldn’t be able to just get up and run, he can’t even stand up anymore, but he refused to believe that there was no escape. He did note that not all the other “Babies” had drastically reduced mobility like he did, some were crawling and moving around with what seemed to be little effort. This made him think back to the comment that “His little age wasn’t determined yet” maybe that was the way out? He just had to be categorised as an older baby and maybe the shots would be reduced gaining back some mobility.

Will was a gorgeous little boy, so it really didn’t take long for perspective parents to begin talking to him. He repeatedly tried to move away from them, and Hannibal actually felt bad for him, he looked so uncomfortable. They just cooed down at Will even more and each babyish word said to him fuelled the rising anger within him. After a while a curly red-haired woman came and sat with Will, already being over the top for a new arrival. 

“Hello there sweetie pie I’m Freddy! And what’s your name little love?” Will just scowled and didn’t answer so she grabbed his wrist and checked the ID tag fastened around his wrist, the young agent pulled his arm away from her grip and uttered a displeased sound. She didn’t look too thrilled at Will’s reaction but remained sitting with him trying to engage him but to no avail.

When the nurses brought bottles for the babies one was passed to Hannibal but before he could make a move to pick Will up, Freddy snatches it insisting she wanted to feed Will. When she pulled him into her lap and attempted to lay him down, Will began to struggle against her, and the sobs started. She tried hushing him and rocking him, but his sobbing became wailing and his struggling became aggressive in under ten seconds flat. Will tried hard to twist out of the woman’s arms and actually reached for Hannibal. Unfamiliar hands were holding him and touching him, and he didn’t like it. The hands were cold and had sharp nails that kept catching him. 

Hannibal had been told not to intervene, so begrudgingly he sat back down and watched as the woman cooed down at him trying to get his attention, calling him ‘sweetheart’ and ‘sweetie pie’ and Will fucking hated it. She tried hard to force the bottle between the young agent’s lips but he didn’t want to be fed by anyone, let alone by a stranger in a room full of people so he did the only thing he could and reached for familiarity, if he was back with Hannibal then maybe he could be fed in private and would be taken away from here, from her.

Hannibal couldn’t stay seated any longer and moved to scoop Will up instantly when he motioned for him, a sudden urge to protect him came from nowhere. The young agent flung his arms around the man’s neck gripping with all his mite.

“Umm excuse me but I would like to feed him? He’s definitely what I am are looking for so I would appreciate it if you would let me attempt to bond with him.” Freddy really looked pissed.

“I think that’s enough for today. This session ends in five minutes anyway, so I’m going to take him back now.” Hannibal stated rather than explained.

“That’s ok I will be putting my name down for him now so we can take him when he’s ready, we will just try again in tomorrow’s session.” Freddy’s statement had an arrogant and smug tone that Hannibal just ignored, instead he simply signed them out of the building and carried Will back to his home to give him a bottle in private knowing he was probably anxious and embarrassed, the bottle was laced with diazepam making nap time much easier. 

Jack visited for lunch to inform Hannibal that Freddy had in fact put her name down claiming Will.

“After you witnessing their interaction today, would you say they would be a good fit?”

“I thought she was a little abrasive and forward with Will, he didn’t seem comfortable but then again he is still new, so in time then maybe yes, they could be a good fit.”

“Yes, I did hear she was a little forward, are you still considering adoption yourself?” Jack and Hannibal had discussed Hannibal’s interest in adopting a little a few times but nothing ever really came of it, the Doctor would always say he was too busy with work and adopting one wouldn’t be fair with his lack of free time… but Will was already starting to grow on the man and Jack knew it.

“Well I will be overseeing the adoption day tomorrow as the head nurse there has the day off so if she gets a little over the top I will have a word with her, are you sure you are ok keeping the care of Will until we determine where he will be placed?”

“Of course.”

“Ok well I have to get back to the infirmary, are you ok to take him to tomorrows adoption day at around the same time?”

“Yes, I will be there.”

The second Jack walked out of the door a familiar shuffling and whining came from the monitor, so Hannibal prepared himself for another day with Will…


	4. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy officially puts her name down to adopt Will but will Hannibal allow that to happen or is he becoming accustom to having the young agent around?
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story, i know not much has happened yet but it is a slow burn and will get more exciting as it goes on, especially the next chapter ;) 
> 
> also a huge thank you to the people who have taken the time to comment and leave kudo's it has really been appreciated and it really does inspire me to right more! As always i hope it is enjoyed and please let me know your thoughts!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

When Will awoke from his nap it was to an extremely uncomfortable feeling in his gut, the same feeling most people have on a morning. When the young agent realised the dinosaur plushy was still in his arms he quickly tossed it away from him when an overwhelming and disturbing realisation hit that he had been hugging it. Will wanted to cry when the cramps became unbearable, the building pressure was becoming too much to handle. He knew he needed to relieve himself but tried desperately not to. It was no use, he groaned when his bowels released, and the diaper filled. Will stared at the ceiling until his bowels were completely empty and the second it stopped, he burst into tears.

This right here was the definition of humiliation. The first change of this kind had been invasive and horrific, he had known it would be the first of many but there was no comfort in that thought, there was no comfort in any aspect of this situation. The drugs were obviously kicking in at full strength now… he had been able to hold his bowels with some success, but not his bladder. Not since the first shot, and he still has no clue why he is here.

It didn’t take long for his sobs to be heard, as quiet as he kept them. It could have been the sobs or the foul smell that had just invaded the room that summoned Hannibal, Will didn’t really know.

When Hannibal entered the room, Will made a conscious effort to look everywhere but at him, covering his strawberry red face behind his hands.

“Why don’t we get you cleaned up? I’m sure you will feel much more comfortable.” Will was sure he heard disgust in the man’s voice, but that could have just been paranoia. If it was disgust, then the young agent really didn’t blame him. Will thought for a second that it must have been just as disgusting to clean away an adult’s shit, as much as it was to actually shit in a diaper. Will cringed when he was picked up and felt the waste smush against his butt, it was a vile, alien feeling that made him ache for comfort without really understanding why. Will hid his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck and sobbed as his bladder followed suit and emptied out into the diaper also. 

There wasn’t a second of resentment or disgust from Hannibal, he wasn’t fazed in the slightest, it was a normal bodily function, but he did understand why Will was so distressed by it.

Hannibal tried to offer what comfort he could in that moment, by softly stroking Will’s back until he was laid on the changing table, shushing him a few times at hearing the soft whines of despair. Hannibal turned and grabbed the dinosaur plushy from the crib passing it back to Will who immediately took it just to hide his face.

When Hannibal pulled off the onesie and carefully untaped the diaper Will went impossibly redder, his eyes closing as the front of the diaper came down and his shame could now be seen. Hannibal went to work quickly wiping away the mess trying hard not to humiliate the young agent any more than necessary.

Tears pricked Will’s eyes and he didn't even bother trying to stop them. It couldn't possibly get any worse. Finally, a fresh diaper was fastened securely.

"All done, let’s get you dressed ok? Then we can eat something.”

Will was strapped into the highchair once he had been dressed in another onesie but had already made a conscious decision not to eat. If he didn’t eat, he couldn’t use his diaper, so he pushed the spoon away from his mouth again and again. 

“Tell me why you don’t want to eat your lunch?” Will clamped his lips tighter and shook his head.

Hannibal sighed not wanting Will to skip his meals as the drugs he is being given needs to be on a full stomach, but knows Will won’t eat it if he is being fed. “If I let you feed yourself will you eat it? Please?” Will nodded but had no actual intention of feeding himself. Hannibal sighed in relief thinking he had won the war until it was launched in his face and chest the second Will had hold of the bowl. Will let out a small giggle as the grainy substance dripped down the man’s face and chest, to Will the giggle was smug, to Hannibal it was quite sweet.

“Do you think that was funny?” 

“Uh-huh.” Will smirked, but was irritated when Hannibal simply smiled back, uncaring of the mess he just cleaned it up and cut up an apple, maybe Will was just sick of oatmeal? He knows he would be if that’s all he was allowed to eat. Hannibal knew he should be sticking to the diet plan it was part of the regression system that he helped to set up, but he didn’t want Will to go hungry either, that didn’t feel right. So, instead of setting down the bowl of apple slices on the highchairs tray, he sat in front of Will and slowly ate a couple of apple slices direct with the young agents eyeline. 

Hannibal saw the peak in interest instantly.

Will’s stomach rumbled when he saw the fruit, he lived off it at home and had missed it so much, seeing the slices was made him drool. 

“Would you like one?” Hannibal’s didn’t mock or tease, just tried to get Will to eat something.

Will’s eyes switched from the apple slices to the diaper bag on the floor, he was supposed to be starving himself, but he really wanted the apple slices. It would have been the first solid food he’d had in days. No, he was going to stick to the plan and begrudgingly shook his head.

“Ok that’s fine, if you get hungry just tell me and I will prepare you something.” Hannibal stood from the chair about to walk away when Will made a displeased sound.

“Would you like them?” Hannibal witnessed a tiny nod and sat back in front of the stubborn agent. “Ok, I will feed you three and then you can eat the last six yourself ok?” Another small nod. 

“Good boy.” By the end of the second slice Hannibal fed him, he realised Will was having trouble chewing through the apples skin, he knew the muscle degeneration shots were designed to weaken every muscle in the body, including the mouth muscles so should have anticipated that. Hannibal picked up the bowl once more to remove the skins, but as he made a move away from Will he began making a grabbing hands towards the bowl followed by a slew of unhappy noises, the man lied just so he could feed him two slices and it angered him.

“Hey it’s ok, I’m just going to take the skin off and then you can have them back, just hold on a second for me.” The words weren’t really registering in Will’s mind, he just knew his fruit had been taken away from him and he wanted it back. Not knowing how to vent his anger in his current state he began kicking his legs and whining while Hannibal cut the skin off as quickly as possible before handing the bowl back to the frustrated Will who grabbed it in fear it would be taken away again. As much as the skin was his favorite part it was much easier to eat this way, and Hannibal didn’t feed him the third slice, he took that as a win.

When Will had finished, Hannibal cleaned his face and sat him on the rug in the lounge guessing the young agent wouldn’t want to be touched anymore than necessary, the man provided toy’s that weren’t played with, and read stories that Will refused to listen to, so Hannibal allowed him his space to try and process what was happening to him in his own way, although Will doesn’t really know what’s happening and Hannibal cant go against Jack’s wishes and tell him yet.

One thing Hannibal did observe though was Will’s repetitive squinting and blinking, and the rhythmic rubbing of the temples when a headache is present, it dawned on the man instantly that Will wore glasses, and he hadn’t come here with them.

For the first time in a couple of hours Hannibal walked over and sat in front of the young agent who scooted back a few inches. “Do you wear glasses?”

Will nodded, he was actually grateful the man had brought it up, maybe now he can get them back? His head throbbed, the pain felt like someone had taken a knife to his skull, he had willed the pain to go away for hours now but it didn’t, it always happened when Will was without them for a while. The rest of the world became detached, all he could concentrate on was the pain rooted deep in his head.

“Did you have them on you when you arrived at the building?” Will nodded, he had them on until he was pushed up against the wall, but things are fuzzy, he cant remember if they were knocked off or taken from him, and he cant explain that either because coherent words are becoming difficult.

“Guards.” Was the only word Will spoke. 

“I will get them back for you ok?” Will simply nodded and was grateful when the man left him alone again, the only time he was touched was when he was placed in the highchair for supper and then put to bed, sleep was better anyway.

After another breakfast debacle, the two are a few minutes late for the adoption day. Jack was just exiting the building in search of them as Hannibal carried Will through the entrance.

“Hannibal, I thought you had forgotten, I was just coming to find you!” The elder man ruffled Will’s hair much to his annoyance.

“How are you little man?” Will simply buried his head in Hannibal’s neck and whined.

“He wouldn’t eat his breakfast, negotiations took a while.”

“I think Freddy was getting a little frustrated thinking you weren’t bringing him”

“I am sure.”

“I’ve told her to give the boy a few minutes to settle down before she comes over ok?”

“Ok, were you aware Will wears glasses?”

“No I wasn’t, I don’t think he came with them.”

“From what I understand he had them on until he met with the guards.”

“I will send someone down there now to try and retrieve them.” 

Hannibal felt Will tense when they walked into the same room as yesterday, it made him unconsciously grip the young agent a little tighter. Hannibal and Jack walked to the same area but when he made a move to sit Will on the mat the young agent’s arms and legs tightened around his neck and middle. It really wouldn’t take much to pry the weak boy away from him, but he was conflicted in doing so. 

Instead Jack tried to reason with him.

“Come on little man why don’t we go and sit on the matt and look at some of these toys?”

“Nooo.” The statement only made him grip tighter to Hannibal.

“Come on little man, the nice lady from yesterday wants to say hello to you.” Jack really shouldn’t have used that as bait to let go.

Will was not cooperating. He didn't want to say hello to anyone, he didn't even want to be there! 

"little man, listen, you need to let go of Hannibal for a little while, okay? Can you be a good boy for me and come and sit on this matt with me?"

"No! Don't want to!" Jack finally managed to pry Will away from Hannibal sitting him down on the matt, an obvious over-eager Freddy doesn’t give Jack much time to settle Will before she sits down next to him.

“Hello sweetheart how are you today?” She over emphasizes her words by pinching Will’s cheeks, and he doesn’t react well, pushing her hands away and turning his head. Freddy pulls the wriggling Will into her lap tightening her grip. “Come on stop been a naughty boy ok? You need to get to know your new mommy, don’t you hmmm?”

“Noooo.” Will whined out as the tears started up again, the woman had a foolish grin and kept trying to rock his fear away. He’s never going to get away is he? He’s going to be stuck with this crazy woman, there’s no way to stop this. The embarrassment of unwanted hugs and stupid baby gargle are never going to stop. He can’t breathe, his chest feels too tight. GO AWAYYYY!” Will screamed but the woman wouldn’t let go, and Jack stopped Hannibal from standing, an action Jack didn’t think Hannibal even realised he had done. Freddy just chuckled at him, making him understand that any struggle was useless, she was probably thinking 'aww look you’re so cute', and Will just didn’t have the strength to push her away.

He didn’t like this at all. It wasn’t nice to have his faced pressed against her chest against his will, her overly sweet smell made him feel like he was in some kind of candy shop. Why did she smell like that? Will hated the smell it was sickly. Her hand stroking his back and hair felt disgusting. He hated every aspect of this moment.

“Oh sweetheart, mommy just wants to make you happy ok? Shush you’re ok” Freddy pulled out a strapped pacifier and attempted to place it in the boy’s mouth, but the second her hand was close enough Will made an attempt to bite her.

"Hey! No that’s naughty!" She scolded him, using one hand to try and keep his head still while the other attempted to push the pacifier between his lips, but Will just took the opportunity to twist out of her grip as he grabbed a small plastic toy and threw it at her, not that it did any damage whatsoever.

Hannibal burned at the situation unfolding in front of him but smiled slightly at the fact Will really didn’t like her, and he definitely wasn’t shy in saying so. Remembering Freddy's smug comment from the previous day Hannibal conceded that she was definitely less smug now. Freddy clearly saw the smile choosing to take her anger and embarrassment out on Hannibal instead.

"Why are you even here? You’re not helping anything! You’re just making it worse!" 

Hannibal didn’t say a word, just continued to watch her attempt to calm the young agent, he in no way found the Will’s distress amusing, just enjoyed watching her smugness turn to embarrassment. Will picked up a larger toy and threw it again, still not enough strength to hurt her.

“Will stop it! You are being a very naughty boy!” That was the absolute final straw for Will, she had no right to speak to him like a baby or use his name like she had some right over him! 

“I’M NOT A FUCKING BABY! GO AWAY!! LET ME GOOOOO!!!"

"Will you stop it-" Freddy started, but Will lashed out with any remaining strength he possessed and managed to connect his arm with her nose bursting it. 

At this point Jack and Hannibal had no other choice but to intervene. "LET ME GO! LET ME GO!! The young agent’s words turned into screaming, just high-pitched screams. Everything became too much as he vomited all over himself, every eye in the room was focused on Will making such a scene of himself, he honestly didn’t care. Hannibal immediately intervened scooping Will up when he vomits. 

The young agent is terrified and fast becoming hysterical, Will grips and whimpers tearfully into Hannibal’s embrace, the vomit covering the man’s shirt been completely ignored.

Will gripped tightly to the man, sobbing and hiccupping into his shoulder. When Hannibal made an attempt to carry him to the quiet changing room, Freddy tried to stop him insisting she could calm him down, but Jack pulled her aside and let Hannibal take the boy into the other room. 

Will's not dealing well with everything that’s happening and starts screaming and crying again, hitting his hands against Hannibal. "Don-don’t li-like it! Don’t like her! I want to go home Pl-please let me go, please…." Will sounds broken, and it takes nearly an hour for his breathing to even out, and his sobs to eventually pitter into nothing. Will feels his eyelids get heavy as he’s snuggled against Hannibal’s chest, eventually closing his eyes and falling asleep.

Hannibal looked down at the sleeping boy giving a sympathetic smile and continued to stroke Will’s back gently. 

Jack enters the room an hour later after the adoption session ends. “How’s he doing?”

“Sleeping, is it necessary to maintain her visits with him? I may have said in time they would be a good match, but I no longer believe that to be true.”

“Unfortunately, Freddy is the only person that has put her name down for him and she is vetted and qualified as a parent so she has to be considered.”

“Why not just bring him back to the centre when it’s safe to reopen again, and revisit these sessions when he has been regressed?”

“He can come back here when it’s safe but regardless, we still have to find him a mommy or daddy and Freddy has officially put her name down, so he will have to adjust to her eventually if she is approved, unless you have an alternate suggestion.”

“No, just looking out for his best interests.”

“I had one of the nurses call down to the guards, the glasses were found in the parking lot they weren’t sure who they belonged to.”

“Thank you, I will see you tomorrow Jack.” Hannibal took the glasses and excused himself to return home and put Will down in the crib whilst he’s still napping, even sleeping the young agent looks emotionally and physically drained. He peels off the vomit covered shirt and takes a quick shower and Will is already waking up when the man scoops him from the crib, he is quickly bathed without much resistance and then taken back to the kitchen for lunch.

Hannibal sets Will down in the highchair, making sure to buckle him in knowing he will attempt to climb out if he’s not strapped, Hannibal smiled sympathetically when Will huffed as the tray is snapped in place. 

Will crosses his arms over his chest, furrowing his eyebrows and pouting childishly as he narrowed his eyes in a way that he hopes comes across as anger.

“Ok sit tight while I make you some oatmeal ok?”

“Nooooo! No oatmeal!” Will whines sick of eating the same bowl of mush. “Apple!!”

“I’m sorry Will, its oatmeal.” Hannibal knew he should have stuck to the diet plan because now Will is going to expect different foods.

“NO! I WANT APPLE!!!” Will was on the verge of another tantrum that Hannibal wanted to stem before it took off.

“If you eat the oatmeal, then you can have-”

“NO! NO! NOOOOO!!!” Will kicked his legs and banged his hands against the tray, he wasn't intending to play into the sick scenario, he was just angry and had no clue how to vent it. The young agent was throwing a childish tantrum but to him it was just anger at been treated like a child and he just couldn’t stop himself. Hannibal knew otherwise, he knew the drugs made the baby’s temperaments very volatile basically replicating a child’s behaviour, again part of the regression. 

Before Will lost it completely, Hannibal approached him prepared to make yet another deal with him. 

“Listen, let’s make a deal ok? If you eat the oatmeal- “

“NOO!” Will cuts him off. “Listen to me ok? I will cut up a banana and mix it with the oatmeal, and if you eat that you can have half an apple after ok?”

“Feed myself?” Will all but whines.

“I will feed you half the oatmeal and then you can do the rest yourself ok?” Will agreed for the fact he will be getting some fruit.

Will nodded slightly and blushed each time he opens his mouth to allow Hannibal to feed him. He hates the way his cheeks turn red every time they make eye contact. He hates been fed like this, but he supposes it’s not going to change anytime soon so it’s just something he’ll have to deal with.

“Taste good?” Hannibal asks, wiping away some of the mush from the side of the Will’s mouth.

Will nods his head, avoiding eye contact. Logically he knows that Hannibal is just trying to get him fed, but he just wishes he could do everything himself. He still hasn’t planned any reasonable form of escape, the drugs prevent movement and he’s unsure how to go about talking the man into letting him go, he’s not giving up quite yet though. Hannibal sticks to his word letting Will feed himself the rest of the oatmeal, he did enjoy the banana though. Hannibal cut up the apple as promised removing the skin, when all the porridge was eaten.

“Good boy,” Hannibal praises, taking the bowl away while Will eats all the slices. Finally, he hands Will a bottle filled with juice, allowing him to drink it himself for once and Will claims this as a victory.

When Will had finished with lunch Hannibal scoops him out of the chair and walks to the lounge sitting them both down together on the ground instead of the couch this time. Hannibal really doesn’t want him just sitting staring at the wall so grabs the bag of toys Jack had brought and empties it on the ground. A slew of brightly colored toys invades the space and Will raises his eyebrows at them as if he’s silently asking Hannibal if he expects him to play with them. Hannibal sighs, “I know it’s not your idea of fun right now, but it’s this or nothing.” Will would honestly rather do nothing, and he does. 

Hannibal leaves him there while he sticks close by, but Will just stares blankly at the toys, he doesn’t want to play with them. They’re stupid and childish and dumb. He’d much rather take another nap everything is less humiliating when he’s sleeping.

About a half an hour passes of Will just staring at them so Hannibal tries his best to engage him, but the young agent wants absolutely nothing to do with the toy’s. Pretty soon, Hannibal gives up. He puts the toys away.

“Wouldn’t it be better to do something instead of sitting bored?”

Will simply shakes his head. “Ok then why don’t we go for a walk instead?” Will really doesn’t want to be carried around in front of people, its humiliating. However, if he wants the man to give up on that idea then he has to show interest in something else. 

“Lego’s,” he says quietly, pointing to another bag that Hannibal had overlooked. Will recognised it as the yellow container he got for his birthday when he was younger, it was the most ‘adult’ toy he could see. Hannibal obliges pulling out the container and emptying it between the two of them. Will feels his cheeks heat up in embarrassment as he looks down at the ground. He doesn’t really want to play with the Lego’s, or any toy for that matter, but he’d rather do this than be out in public. It was the lesser of two evils.

“Can you play too?” Will whispers, he figures it will be less humiliating if the man plays too.

“Of course I will.” Hannibal can’t really imagine how hard everything is for the young agent right now, so if he can do something to make it a little easier for him then he will. Whether he wanted to admit it or not, Will was extremely cute and had a fierce side, especially around Freddy and Hannibal admired that.

“How about we see who can build the tallest tower?” Hannibal suggests. 

Will simply nods and starts placing Lego pieces on top of each other, but when Hannibal’s tower gets a little bigger than his own, he leans over and pushes it down with the slightest, tiniest hint of a smile on his face.

“Hey that’s cheating!” Hannibal mused but not mockingly.

A couple of hours passed quite quickly, Will switched to making small aeroplane’s and cars and Hannibal began to realise why he found Lego’s so immersive, he happily joined in making little creations. The two had sat together in a happy peace clicking their creations together piece by piece and Will had even occasionally asked for ‘that red one’ or ‘that green one’. Will was already used to building things, he just liked using his hands. Building was a hobby that Will had never really grown out of. By six o’clock though he had started rubbing his eyes and could feel his belly grumbling. “Ok why don’t we leave our creations until tomorrow ok?” Will nods as he continues to rub his sleepy eyes. Hannibal lifts the young agent when he stands, and Will rests his face against Hannibal’s shoulder a wave of tiredness hitting him from nowhere, well not nowhere the drugs he guesses.

“Why don’t we sit on the couch and have a bottle?” It was pretty much a rhetorical question it’s not like Will was going to say yes to a bottle. Hannibal prepared it and situated them on the couch laying the young agent across his lap. Will’s glassy eyes looked up, not particularly at Hannibal though as it was becoming too hard to focus. Before bringing the bottle close to Will’s lip’s he picks up the dinosaur plushy placing it under his arm and then places the nipple of the bottle between Will’s lips, the first few tentative sucks are slow, but Will soon closes his eyes and the sucks become more rhythmic.

The only things that register for Will is the feel of Hannibal’s chest rising and falling and how his mouth fills with the milk before he drinks it down, it’s warm and sweet and he feels his belly slowly become full, no longer grumbling with hunger. The feeling makes his body heavy. He burrows further into the man’s embrace without considering the action. Nothing but comfort is registering, wasn’t he supposed to be fighting this? Isn’t this wrong?

When the bottle was empty Hannibal gently laid the sleeping Will over his shoulder, lightly patting his back until a small amount of sick is burped up and wiped away. The young agent is out cold, and Hannibal guesses he might wake if he tries to move him, so Instead he shifts from his sitting position and lays down on the couch bringing Will down with him. He slips a non-strapped pacifier into his mouth which Will suckles on immediately, the young agent unconsciously wriggles into a more comfortable position against Hannibal’s chest and It didn’t take long for the man to follow suit dozing off on the couch unaware of how tired he actually was.

Hannibal’s woken up when he’s tapped lightly on the cheek. With a startled grunt, his eyes shoot open, and finds himself staring up at a doe-eyed Jack.

“Hey, gorgeous,” Jack muses. A cocky look in his eyes at seeing Hannibal cuddled with Will on the couch. “I did knock but didn’t want to too loud and wake the baby.” 

Hannibal’s currently a disaster, half-tucked under a blanket, shirt half rucked up, and god, Jack is looking at him with a shit eating grin.

“What is with the grin?”

“You two look comfortable.” Jack teases as Hannibal carefully sits up keeping Will close to his chest.

“He fell asleep after his bottle, I didn’t want to wake him.” 

“Would you like me to put him down?” Jack reaches for the sleeping boy to put him in the crib, but Hannibal feels around Will’s diaper and realised he will need a change before bed and opted to do it himself.

“Ok well I have some news when you get back…”


	5. Don't leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's day goes from bad to worse and struggles to find a comforting thought, especially when Jack pay's a visit...
> 
> This chapter depicts a non-sexual choking scene...
> 
> A big thank you to everyone reading and enjoying this story and thank you to those people that have taken the time to leave a comment and kudo it has been really appreciated!
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Jack poured two glasses of wine whilst Hannibal settled the young agent, He needs to figure out how to broach the subject of Hannibal’s feelings towards Will and if there had been any considerations with regards to keeping him. It wasn’t a subject that had never been touched, Jack knew the man had considered it before but had never found the ‘right’ one, or claimed he was too busy with his work there, which wasn’t exactly a lie, Hannibal’s work ethic and knowledge helped him forge this entire community and they had become quite close in the process.

Will hadn’t been placed with Hannibal by accident, Jack had read his personal and work file when he arrived and by all accounts Will wasn’t only special, he was a genius, extremely similar to Hannibal so Jack figured the two would fit together nicely.

Jack noted how tired Hannibal looked when he returned to the lounge, but he had also noticed something else in the man’s absence.

“You got him to play then?” Jack nodded over to the Lego’s, smiling.

“I wouldn’t exactly call it playing, but yes he interacted with them for a while, so, what is your news Jack?”

“As Freddy has had her two visits with Will she is now allowed a home visit, so I have approved one for tomorrow.”

“Ok, do I need to take him?” Hannibal both asked and offered in his statement, he held certain issues with Freddy but if Jack needed him to do it, he would.

Jack laughed and Hannibal smirked, “No, I think I should take him, don’t you?” The smile never left Jack’s face, he was well aware of the twos dislike towards one another and knows Hannibal’s presence would not be good in that situation. “We are also reopening the centre the day after tomorrow, everything has been sterilised and all that fell ill are quarantined and feeling much better.”

“That’s very good news.”

“Hannibal, why don’t you just put your name down? Just in case? In a few day’s she can adopt him and take him home when he’s ready, with no other claims Freddy will get him you know that.” Jack had to be blunt, the claim to adoption window was a very short process and if Freddy was approved there wasn’t anything he could do after that fact. It didn’t matter that Hannibal was his best friend and had some say in how things were run, rules were rules and Jack wouldn’t break them, even for his friend.

“I do.” Jack hated Hannibal’s closed question answers sometimes.

“It’s obvious you have a slight interest in him, and you should, he’s special.” Hannibal did have an interest in him, but he had his reasons on why it wasn’t a good idea for him to take Will full time.

“You seem to have a slight interest in him yourself Jack.”

“As I say he’s special, gifted apparently.”

“I was asked to provide care until he could be returned, and now he is.” 

“Ok I will pick him up at twelve tomorrow and take him to Freddy, I will have him back by two and then I will pick him up at nine the next morning and move him back into the centre, and Hannibal remember Will isn’t to be told anything as yet, I will book his appointment with you when he returns to the centre.”

Maybe taking Will for a day or two will wake his friend up before it’s too late. 

Breakfast seemed to go smoothly after the usual bribing of Will, he had gotten his apple and usual mush with banana, simply because Hannibal wanted him to eat. 

Hannibal had Will ready in time for twelve for Jack to pick him up but wasn’t allowed to inform the young agent where he was going, just that he would be back in a couple of hours. Hannibal will take the opportunity to finish writing up his reports on his sessions with some of the babies.

Will didn’t put up a fight when Jack carried him outside, instead he hid his face in humiliation of being carried like this in front of people, his anger rose at every sweet smile thrown his way. He did see a few other ‘babies’ being carried in this manner, some looking happy and some looking as distressed as he felt. Will had no clue where the elder man was taking him but no doubt it was to another humiliating scenario. He wasn’t left wondering long when they arrived at Freddy’s door. 

The door opened to that crazy woman’s sick cooing and the second Will clamped his eyes on her, he began to whine and grip Jack tighter, not wanting to be handed over to the woman.

Freddy didn’t give Jack much time to settle Will before she was in his face stroking him and petting him, trying to guide him out of Jack’s arms, the man instead chose to sit on the couch with the young agent sitting directly in front him. Freddy continued to try and pull him into her lap waving toys in front of his face, but Will let out a few unhappy noises and scooted further back between Jack’s legs repeatedly pushing the toys away from his face trying hard to turn away from her. 

Freddy eventually lost patience pulling Will into her lap and gripping him tightly, the drugs had pretty much taken away any strength he had now, leaving him only able to squirm. With each twist her arms tightened further, and Will quickly became overwhelmed beginning to whine as tears pricked his eyes. Jack sat on the couch to observe the visit but avoided getting involved as this kind of reaction was typical for new babies, it was all about how the potential parent handled it.

A familiar feeling rose in Will’s chest when it became tight, he could hear his heartbeat when it began to pound in his ears, his hands shook as his vision disfigured, he had to get away. He couldn’t stay in this damned house any longer. Freddy’s hands wrapped so tightly around Will, breathing was hard. Really hard. As if she’d never let him go, he felt trapped and scared.

Will cried harder as his anger grew, his chest growing ever tighter as bile rose in his throat. 

When Freddy tried to lay him across her lap, Will started again with a strangled gasp and a surge of panic he bolted upright in her arms, clamping his teeth together so hard the breath hissed out as he pressed his hands against the woman chest trying hard to free himself as another sob found its way into his throat.

A low groan escaped him as he realized there was no way out. 

Will’s breathing reached hyperventilation levels as yet another panic attack was sweeping him up and carrying him away. He had nothing to hold onto, nothing to stop his rising panic.

“It’s ok, breathe with me, you’re ok.” Jack pulled Will back into his lap trying hard to dispel the young agents rising panic to no avail.

Jack held him close as Will fought hard to control his breathing, trying to match the deep, even breathing behind him. It was too late, his shaky grip on reality was already lost. The crazy lady watched on as Jack tried to calm the hysterical Will.

Waves of fear filled his stomach paralysing him momentarily when he felt the woman’s hand attempt to stroke soothing circles on his back, but when she tried to take him from Jack once more Will began to scream. The sound was horrific it could only be compared to a pained animal, once the screaming started, he couldn’t stop.

“GET HER AWAY! AWAY! GO AWAY!! STOOOOOP!” Will wanted out of this house, he wanted away from this psychotic bitch. He wanted his freedom back.

Freddy attempted to move closer to the boy, wanting to be the one to calm him down. Refusing to accept she was the reason for Will’s distress. Telling Jack repeatedly to hand the boy over. Will lashed out every time she was close enough, completely uncaring of the anger growing in her face every time he hit out at her.

“Jack please hand him back to me, he needs to learn to behave himself! He will be living here very soon and needs to accept that.” Jack was a little shocked at her callousness and obvious oblivion to the fact she was making the situation worse. Jack questioned in that moment whether this was the right person and environment for Will, as yes, this behavior is common but not to this extent.

“FUCK OFF!!” Will screamed, words were becoming hard, like his mouth muscles refused to cooperate. They were taking everything away from Will, he’s fast becoming helpless. Before Jack could react, Freddy grabbed the boy’s wrist delivering a sharp spank on the back of his hand for cussing at her. Screaming in his face that he was been a very bad boy. 

At this action Jack rose to his feet pulling Will up with him.

“Ok, I think we may need to reconsider this entire situation for the minute, the boy is not ready for any of this right now. I’m going to suggest we look at it again in a few days” 

The realisation hit Freddy that the visits and contact with Will was going to be stopped, she had decided on that baby and she was equally adamant that she would be the one to adopt him. Will’s breath hitched, his mind reeling at Jack’s words. Grateful he was going to be taken away from her and not have to see her anytime soon, but also understood he may be brought back here. 

Before Will could fully process the information, he was carried towards the door. 

“Like I say we can revaluate the situation another time, but right now I’m going to take him back to Hannibal’s and let him calm down.” Jack stroked his hand softly over the back of Will’s head and neck.

“Hannibal is probably the one whispering bad things into his ear! Telling him I’m horrible! Its’s Hannibal causing this and he’s getting away with it!” Jack placed a strapless pacifier into Will’s mouth as they exited and the young agent wanted to squirm away from it, he wanted to refuse the gesture, but in his panic-addled state he almost whined for the comfort the rubber nub offered him. 

When Jack walked back through Hannibal’s door after only thirty minutes holding the distressed looking Will, he looked over at Jack confused. 

“It wasn’t a good meeting, we had a full-on panic attack, I told her the situation may need looking at again.” Jack handed the boy back to Hannibal who wrinkled his nose a little, Will was dripping with sweat and felt hot, side effects from the attack.

“I can imagine Freddy took the news well?” Hannibal stated with a tinge of sarcasm as he cupped the back of Will’s head buried in his shoulder. 

“You imagine correctly, I need to go and speak to some people so if you could please have him ready for nine in the morning and I will take him back to the centre and get him readmitted.”

“That is no problem, I will see you in the morning.”

“How about we give you a bath?” Hannibal could smell the built up sweat from Will’s panic attack and figured a bath would both clean him up and soothe him a little.” Hannibal carefully lowered Will into the filled tub and the young agent groaned the second the warm water hit his skin. He ducked his head, trying to hide the red creeping into his cheeks. He hated bath time, he felt vulnerable and embarrassed but the heat surrounding him began to melt away the panic and even calmed his breathing. Noting Will’s usual shyness, Hannibal had added plenty of bubbles and went to work cleaning him up quickly. He cupped a hand into the water pouring it gently over the Will’s shoulders, back, and chest before using the soft washcloth to wipe away the built up sweat.

“Feel better?” Hannibal wasn’t expecting any form of response so was a little taken aback when he got one. It was only a nod but was still a response. Will swallowed, his throat loosening from its previous shutdown. Once Will was diapered and dressed he was sat in the middle of the Legos as Hannibal moved to clean up a little before starting supper. 

“I will come and play soon ok?” Everything took Hannibal a little longer than expected, not been used to having the extra clutter that came with the young agent around. Will sat for around an hour not really playing with the Legos, instead just moving them around the floor. He was enjoying the little clicks and soothing sounds they began to make as he pushed them around the ground. Hannibal checked on him in between preparing supper and Will hadn’t realised in his descending panic how hungry he was, now he was calming the grumbling in his stomach became uncomfortable.

Will felt a sudden slew of calmness, he almost felt a little floaty and warm. 

He looked down at the brightly colored pieces of Lego that don’t really look like Lego anymore, they’re the same color as candy, the drugs are starting to distort his rational thinking as he rolls some around in his hand and giggles slightly at the feel of them swishing around. So many different color’s! Will’s hunger and vulnerable mind encourages him to slip one of the small blocks into his mouth, a green one, and he expects a burst of sweet tasting apple but when he bits down it hurts. The shock causes him to take a sharp inhale and he feels the piece lodge in his throat. 

It only takes Will a few seconds to realize he can’t get any air into his lungs and can’t make any noise to attract attention. His mouth opened, as if he were trying to scream, but only a sick gurgle escaped. He starts to panic and brings up a hand to his neck, trying in vain to remove an external blockage that doesn’t exists. Tears begin to pour from his panicked eyes as he tries and fails to draw breath. He can’t breathe, his body begins to shake and there was nothing but fear. He couldn’t get Hannibal’s attention. He couldn’t think. He thrashed wildly as the pain grew worse clawing at his neck. 

His vision began to blur when he became light-headed. The pain was unbearable. He began banging against the soft rug still unable to get the man’s attention, he didn’t want to die, not like this. He kicked out at the plastic toys hitting anything he could with balled fists until finally, FINALLY the man looked over. Hannibal immediately zoned in on Will seemingly understanding the dire situation in an instant. The young agent was desperately trying to take a breath of air but failing.

The two locked eyes, and Hannibal’s heart froze… the panic and fear in Will’s eyes was unmistakable. Hannibal made the distance of the room in three large strides and without hesitation grabbed Will and threw him over his lap, Will’s face nearly touched the ground as Hannibal lifted his other hand and brought it down firmly between his shoulders. Will jerked forward but remained breathless. Another blow was given with the same outcome. Another three were delivered each increasing in force as the tears continued to stream from Will’s eyes.

The young agents panic increased when his vision began to blacken, but he couldn’t outwardly react. The fatigue and light-headedness taking over his body was consuming.

Another hit …

He was going to die, he didn’t want to die.

Another hit …

Will felt his body go weak.

Another hit…

His body turned limp.

Hannibal changed tact and pulled Will’s back to his chest and pulled in, in one hard swift motion, he continued this action three times until Will’s body jerked hard and heaved as the force sent the blockage away from his airway and he was finally able to inhale normally again, causing a slew of violent coughing, Sighing in relief, Hannibal held the trembling Will’s face while the other stroked his back as he continued to cough violently.

“You’re okay, breathe, just breathe for me ok? Its ok, you’re ok.” Hannibal kicked himself, he knew he was to blame for this, he should have never left Will unattended with the Lego’s, he was losing cognitive reason, he was beginning to look at things from a child’s perspective rather than an adults but it doesn’t usually happen that fast, but still, Hannibal knew this was on him, nobody else.

Hannibal stroked Will’s back for what felt like hours until his breathing finally returned to a normal pace the only remaining sign of the horrific scene was the young agent’s trembling body. Hannibal stood with Will pacing and gently swaying him, trying in vain to calm him.

Will laid his tired head against Hannibal’s shoulder sobbing lightly, he had never choked before and it was terrifying, he was grateful to the man for saving his life and providing some much-needed comfort. Now reflecting on the situation, he realised how stupid he was for thinking he could eat the small block but been unable to fully understand why he had done it added extra fear. Will is losing control of his mind, he can’t protect himself anymore and it makes him want to scream in terror, but instead it just makes him grip Hannibal a little tighter. 

Will had an awful day after his panic attack at Freddy’s and now this, he didn’t have a comforting thought to turn to anymore. He didn’t want to go and live with that crazy lady, but he didn’t want to go back to the centre either. His hopes of escaping from this place were dulling by the day, that outcome was fast become a fantasy rather than a comforting thought. He can’t make his body calm, there’s nothing but fear and humiliation filling his days. Maybe he shouldn’t have got the man’s attention, then he could have been freed in death.

\---

Hannibal woke early to pack up Will’s things before piling them beside the door for Jack to take, he took a moment to look at the bags without realising it, Will was certainly interesting, Hannibal had read his files, but it was obvious without them. For the first time the man had to wake Will up at eight am to give him his breakfast, he was usually awake before then.

Will took note of the bags at the door once he was seated in the middle of the family room but it didn't come as a shock, the man had told him he was going back to the centre today.

This was Will’s last chance to persuade Hannibal to give him his freedom back, if he was one of the people in charge, then he had the authority to let him go right?

After Hannibal cleaned away the breakfast items he scooped up Will and laid him on the couch beginning to strip him of his pyjamas to dress him in a soft black onesie, the correct color for the young agent’s age group at the centre. Will glanced at the clock that read 8.45, he had fifteen minutes, it was now or never.

“Pl-please let me go.” Words were hard, but he put any remaining strength into them. 

Hannibal was dumbfounded at the request, excusing screaming and cussing, he had never really heard Will speak. “I’m afraid that isn’t up to me ok?” Hannibal finished zipping up the onesie and pulled the young agent to sit in his lap, hoping the response would be accepted.

“But you are in charge, you can let me go.” Will sounded so small and scared, instant guilt forced its way into Hannibal’s gut as he gripped him a little tighter. Will began to sniffle begging Hannibal to let him go but was quickly realising it wasn’t getting him anywhere.

“How do you know I’m in charge?” Technically Will had been right, Hannibal was in charge of the medical and psychiatric care and had been since the beginning, but Jack was in charge of everything else. What spiked the man’s interest was the fact nobody had ever told Will that information, it hadn’t been brought up in front of him either, the young agent just sussed it out, and fast.

“Just do.”

“Will, I know everything is really scary right now, but I promise everything isn’t as bad as it seems, I know many have felt like you do right now, but they are now happy in their new homes now and you will be too when you find yours, and in a couple of day’s we can have a talk about everything in more detail.”

“Nooooooo, please let me go! Please!” Will’s begging came out in nothing but a whine, and all Hannibal could do was slowly pace the room, unable to offer any words of comfort right now. “I’m not in charge how you think I am, I don’t make those decisions about you being here.” 

Will hated the thought of going back to the centre, he hated the thought of been back in that big room with the other victims and been cared for like this Infront of everyone, and what if they decided Freddy could take him? He doesn’t want her to take him, he doesn’t want anyone to! 

In that moment Hannibal was the lesser of two evils, he was kept away from prying eyes and Will genuinely thought if he could keep working on him, then he may still have a chance at getting his freedom back. 

When Jack knocked and walked through the door Will’s arms tightened around Hannibal’s neck.

“Hey little man, are you ready to go?” Jack reached for him, but the young agents arms just gripped tighter around Hannibal’s neck.

“Nooo! Not going back, staying here.” Jack made another attempt to pry him away as the tears started. It didn’t take Hannibal much strength to pull the crying Will’s arms from around his neck before handing him to Jack, but the young agent simply grasped Hannibal’s shirt collar. “Everything will be ok Will I promise.” Hannibal tried but failed to soothe while prying Will’s grasping fingers from the fabric, it wasn’t the best feeling in the world for Hannibal, but he had to think about this logically.

“Please I will be good... I promise! Please!” Will had to stay here, it was his last chance at freedom. There’s that rising sense of panic again at the thought of being away from here. 

Once the young agent was in Jack’s arms, he picked up a few of the bags opting to get the rest another time and carried the boy back to the centre not wanting to draw out the upset any longer.

When the door closed so did every bit of Will’s hope.


	6. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal tries to forget about Will with little success and wonders if he did the right thing letting Jack take him...
> 
> Jack realises he has no reason to stop Freddy from adopting Will whether he agrees with it or not...
> 
> A big thank you to everyone that is following the story and has taken the time to leave comments and kudo's it has been appreciated, i hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Now that the building had been fully sterilised all the babies were readmitted to the adoption centre and moved into the long term rooms they would remain in until been adopted, they entered through a different door this time and the interior of the building was just as brightly decorated. Jack lead Will through a series of corridors that were acknowledged in a blurred passing, glasses or not, the drugs took away clarity of any kind. 

They passed the rooms for little kids and toddlers before they come to the baby room, Will’s final stop. The room is decorated in softer colors, blues and pinks, yellows and greens. There are at least ten other babies inside the large room and at least five carers, the fear burned, radiated inside Will since pulling into the parking lot and it shows no sign of stopping. 

Will recognizes some of them in the room from the first time he was around them, he zones in on the pretty brown-haired girl he had made eye contact with on the first day, she is playing with blocks, but seems to be taking more delight in throwing them at the wall rather than building anything, probably her way of defiance. 

“Ok little man we have to go see the nice Doctor now ok? And then we can get you settled in with your new friends, doesn’t that sound nice?” Jack smiled but anticipated the upcoming meltdown, none of the babies liked seeing the Doctor, but Will’s shots need re-administering and as expected the young agent began to squirm at hearing his next destination, it was overall pointless though.

“Good morning Doctor Bloom, I have Will here for his appointment.” Will despised been talked about as if he wasn’t there, they had no right to do this to him.

“Good Morning Jack, hello Will! how are you sweetheart?” Her cooing went ignored as the young agent buried his burning face in Jack’s shoulder. “If you just want to take him through to the tub and strip him, we will start with that.”

Will was carried into the room that contained the steel bathtub, the one that had initially stripped his body of any hair he had. Jack walked over to the changing table and laid Will down on the soft padding to strip him of the onesie and diaper, trying to maintain a comforting demeanour that did nothing to sate the drowsy Will, he was so detached from his body, it was vile.

Voices came slowly and echoed, big words became difficult to understand, then there were random feelings of calm and tiredness, reality didn’t feel like reality anymore. 

“Okay, little man let’s get you into the bath,” Jack carefully set Will down into the warm chemical tub and all he could do was cry, Jack held him still as Doctor Bloom grabbed the washcloth that was beside the tub and began scrubbing the young agent down. She thoroughly scrubbed every inch of him from the neck down and all Will could do was wail. There had been very little hair regrowth as the chemicals ultimately kill off the hair follicles, so another one or two sessions the hair will be permanently gone.

Once Doctor Bloom had finished, Jack picked Will back up and wrapped him up in a soft blue towel as he carried him over to the changing table. Laying him down, Jack quickly dried him off and wrapped him in another towel as he took the young agent back through to the medical room and laid Will face down on the examination table.

“Okay, can you just hold him still for me please.” Doctor Bloom put on the gloves and proceed to administer the first needle containing the hormone and testosterone blockers, the second filled with the muscle degeneration and the next one filled with the incontinence shot.

But this time a fourth shot was given to Will, containing a mild dose of a sedative mixed with diazepam as these two drugs will keep him sated and pliant, but will also reduce stress keeping Will comfortable. The drugs mixed together has a counteracting benefit of making it difficult to think logically, only been able to understand basic and simple things turning the captured adults into the intended children desired. Once the Doctor was finished, Jack laid a drowsy Will in a baby bouncer in a quiet corner of the bustling room, crouching down in front of him to talk to the young agent in simplistic calm terminology.

“Ok little man I have to go and do some yucky grown up stuff now ok? My friend over there will look after you for an hour or two until I come back ok?” Will couldn’t focus on anything he felt drowsy and floaty, but also calm for a change. 

Jack had spoken to the adoption panel after the nightmare visit to Freddy’s and now he had to go back so they can come to a decision regarding the potential of her taking him. Although Jack was in charge of the entire community, he had two panel members below him that help with decisions and the running of the community in general, unless it was anything medical or psychological, those decisions fell to Hannibal. Jack placed a blanket over Will tucking down the sides and then placed a strapped pacifier into his mouth with no resistance.

He knew the carer overseeing that section wouldn’t have to disturb Will, he would be asleep very soon.

Hannibal made his way into Will’s room… well, the spare nursery now that Jack had taken him back, he stripped the bedding from the crib placing it with the last two bags Jack needed to collect, before sitting on the couch with a sigh. Hannibal reached underneath him and pulled the soft lump he had just sat on from beneath him, quickly realising it was Will’s stuffed dinosaur. Hannibal twirled it in his fingers a few times before tossing it to the other side of the couch away from him, he had been alone for so long now and he was fine with that, he always tried to keep his emotional and physical ‘baggage’ to a minimum because sometimes a swift exit is needed, this community is his fourth home in ten years, Hannibal has certain urges that sometimes present in his meal choices and he would rather run than be caught for them, he would never allow himself to be caught.

Hannibal knows the absence of a meaningful person is down to him and his thoughts turn to the young agent who had clung to him, not wanting to be taken away, but he understands that nothing good can come of him taking Will full time. Hours pass until the room becomes dark, the drapes are drawn, and Hannibal takes himself to bed glancing at the clock on the nightstand the time glowing is eleven o’clock. Eleven o'clock morphs into twelve and then one and then two. The time trickles by, marked only by those changing glowing hands as though mocking the sleepless man.

Will was put to bed by the night carers and woke with a startled shock in the middle of the night. 

Breath catching in his throat, he froze for several tense moments. His heartbeat seemed unusually loud in the otherwise quiet room, eyes darting around the room in search of the attacker. Tension grew in Will’s face and limbs, his mind replaying the attack that brought him here. His breathing became rapid, shallower. The thoughts are accelerating inside Will’s head and there is nothing he can do to stop them. He begged for them to slow so he could think but they won't, he doesn’t realise it’s a night terror, he just relives the moment he was captured, he had to get away, but he couldn’t move. 

He doesn’t know who to call out for, he's scared and gone from the only man he didn’t feel terror, he’s gone from his only sense of familiarity, Hannibal is too far away to hear him scream, logically he knows that, but it doesn’t stop him. 

“HANNIBAL!!!! HANNIBAL!!!!” The scream that left the young agent was primal. It had a raw intensity to it that told of panic, of desperate need. All that Will knew was Hannibal was nowhere close and he was scared without that tiny morsel of recognition. Hitting out at the carer that came to his aid, his limbs flailed in pointless violent chaotic strikes. 

Every baby in the room woke to the scream joining in symphony, the room filled with the night staff preparing to deal with the tantrums in the way they had been taught. Each carer knows that all behaviour is communication, and screaming is perhaps the most desperate form, they are literally crying out for the loving nurture that will save their brains from the desolate pain.  
Only with love and compassion can their brains be re-wired correctly. That's when everything gets better, when their fragile minds begin to heal, and they can finally find joy in this existence. It all comes down to how the carers respond to the early emotions of these precious babies.

Will screamed like his body was rebelling against his own existence, he'd arrived in a world that made no sense at all. He had his rebellion, his hatred, his refusal to be broken but now, his skin craved contact it revulsed him. His mind craved the solitary existence with Hannibal, his final escape attempt lived within that home and it was all he had left to cling onto. Without savouring that thought he fears he will forget, he fears he will sink into this world forgetting why it is so wrong.

His training to become an ‘easy baby’ had begun with the drugs and the routines, but he knows more is to come and probably worse… he knows his body and mind are betraying him, they’re beginning to accept this life. That he cannot and will not permit.

The outcome to the tantrum was the same as every other time, a drugged bottle knocks him back out like every other screaming victim in this room.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Jack’s visit with his panel members the previous day hadn’t helped him make any decisions with regards to Freddy’s visits, although the members had listened to Jack’s concerns, they still had to consider the possibility that Will just hadn’t sunk into headspace yet.

They believe he will eventually warm to a new mommy or daddy or both, and there’s a very good chance it will be Freddy as nobody else had come forward to claim him and Jack knew she hadn’t broken any rules so he couldn’t exclude her from adopting him. It was pointed out that new throwing tantrums around new parents isn’t exactly uncommon, so taking those facts into consideration, they had decided to allow Freddy two more visits before any final decisions were made.

The constant thought that bugged Jack though was the fact that Will had never even got a chance to meet anyone else, Freddy had just clung to him right off the bat, nearly hissing at anyone who dared to come close. When Jack left the office, he was pulled by Brian the carer that had dealt with Will’s night-time meltdown and he expressed his surprise to Jack that the young agent had actually screamed for Hannibal.

Hearing this made Jack sure Will had bonded with Hannibal, what else could it have been? He was sure he saw a connection between the two and he had to do more to get his friend to see sense before it was too late. 

Jack started his shift having the unfortunate task of informing Will he would have to see Freddy a couple more times. He sat in the quiet corner of the nursery for a while with Will on his lap trying hard to reassure him that everything would be ok, but Jack knows that isn’t possible right now.

“Don’t wanna see her, wanna see Hannibal.” Will ignored the childish petulance in his own voice thinking maybe the man could help get his plan back on track.

“I know you do, but Hannibal can’t be here right now ok?” 

“Why?” Will played with his own fingers shifting uncomfortably in Jack’s lap. 

“He just can’t right now, but you have an appointment with him soon ok? I know everything is really scary right now, but I promise everything is happening for a reason, and everything will be ok.” Jack’s words were spoken softly, with a voice full of kindness and a warm embrace as he lightly swayed the young agent from side to side, Will laid his head against the man’s shoulder, allowing himself to accept the comfort of the hug, regardless of the hatred in his own act. 

When the adoption day started Jack placed Will on the mat with some reluctance.

Will really couldn’t imagine a worse place to be, he’s sitting on the brightly colored mat about to see that crazy bitch again, but hopefully for the last time. He’s surrounded by infantile colors and toys and changing equipment… his eyes darted from one horrific sight to the next. But the noise was worse, crying… giggling… cooing! it was hell, actual hell.

Visiting hours had started and Freddy was the first to walk through the door, not to anyone’s surprise. The whole situation was messed up in Will’s mind, but he knew why Jack was there, it was to gage his reaction to the woman and if he had to play a part to get away from this psycho for good, he would. 

They say a bad parent was a traumatised child, so Freddy must have some serious demons. If you are a child growing up in a hostile environment then a road to freedom exists, the child has a chance to grow up and move on in life with some remnants of their soul still intact. Head held high. But what happens when the child will never grow out of that place? What happens when that becomes a permanent home they can never leave? Is that what Will is condemned to? spending the rest of his days with that crazy bitch?

Even under threat she may be struck off a as potential adopter Freddy shows no sign of patience or compassion towards Will, instead It’s almost like she expected him to see her as his new mommy immediately, like she had this divine right over him and only her feelings mattered. He guesses that's right in Freddy’s mind.

Will’s body wants to run fast for safety but he knows that’s not an option, instead he has to work with what he’s got, so Will is not shy about putting on a scene if Jack gets to decided Freddy's parental rights. The only way out is to order his brain to function, to focus on his last solution instead of letting this crazy circling anxiety take over his thoughts. So, though he feels his bones have no more strength and his muscles are all out of power he still has the option he clings to, Let's face it, there is really only one thing that he can do and that’s play into these sick fuck’s mind games to get what he wants so he can execute his final escape plot.

When Freddy tries to pull him into her lap, he reaches out to Jack with grabby hands, but the man made the decision not to intervene and the second her strength outweighs his, Will is pulled into her lap and he starts.

“I WANT HANNIBAL!!” Will’s screams are high pitched, the deepness in his voice gone. One of the many things they had taken from him. Will kicks out and tries to twist out of Freddy's grip reaching for Jack once again. This action had a purpose, he wanted to express it was specifically Freddy he didn’t want to be around. It worked when he continued to kick and scream and his obvious distress cut the visit short, and Jack took Will away much to Freddy’s complaint.

It begins to sink in to Freddy that tomorrow is her last visit with Will and she cannot guarantee the committee will award her the rights she craves so much, so she has to come up with something and quick before its game over. Jack spends his entire shift with the young agent who has decided to be as awkward as possible, Jack had never been this invested in a baby there but knows where Will needs to be and refuses to give up on that idea just yet.

Placing Will in the highchair for lunch is a challenge in itself as when he stiffens his body, but even more so when he gives an outright refusal to eat, clamping his lips shut and pushing away the spoon of mush repeatedly.

When Jack finally gives up, he places the boy on the mat for playtime but Will simply throws the soft toys at the other victims around him, he's not entirely sure why he is lashing out at them but he does it anyway, just like the girl throwing blocks at the wall… he understands that now.

Throughout every annoyed action he begs to see Hannibal and it takes Jack nearly an hour to get Will to sleep for nap time after attempting to feed him before his shift ends, Will pleads to feed himself and although Jack knows he shouldn’t allow it he feels that would be better than the young agent going hungry.

A familiar reaction is had when Will launches the bowl at Jack the second its handed to him, covering the man in the mushed-up vegetables before it bounces on the floor a few times, without Will taking a single bite. Jack didn’t scold him however, he simply cleaned up the floor and himself best he could before he pulled Will from the chair.

Will didn’t care how hungry and thirsty he was from his day of refusal to eat or drink, he wasn’t going to be good for these people under any circumstances, he just focuses on the fact he will see Hannibal for his ‘appointment’ tomorrow, Will doesn’t even care what the appointment was about.

Jack is exhausted when he finally arrives at Hannibal’s home, not even bothering to get changed first. 

“You look like you had a good day Jack.” Hannibal mused witnessing the man covered in dried food. 

“Will is not having a good time right now”

“I’m sincerely sorry to hear that.”

“He woke screaming for you last night, as well as eating nothing all day today, refusing his nap and throwing tantrums all day and consistently begging to see you. I have also booked your appointment with him at nine in the morning.”

“No problem I will be there, I am surprised he called for me, he certainly didn’t whilst he was here.”

“Hannibal he is terrified! He won’t eat, he won’t sleep, all he wants is to see you…”

“With regards to that Jack I don’t know what you would like me to say? I was asked to provide temporary care for him until he could be returned to the adoption centre, I did that. I was never asked to keep him permanently, and we both know why that wouldn’t work.”

“No actually Hannibal I don’t understand why it wont work, there are many parents here that work, have a social life and have a baby, if they can make it work then why can’t you?” The conversation turned irate in an instant, neither men had shouting or anger in their nature but every fibre of Jack’s being is so sad for Will, and he doesn’t get why Hannibal won’t just admit he wants to care for the young agent.

“Again, Will staying here permanently was never an outcome that was discussed.”

“But you want him Hannibal I know you do.”

“Jack I am no longer interested in having this conversation.”

“Arguing with you is so pointless because your retort is so based on your own stubbornness! Yet this persona you put on that you don’t need anyone is false and it needs to crumble!"

“Why keep talking about the same situation then if it’s pointless arguing with me Jack?”

“You know what Hannibal!? You are going to die a very lonely man if you keep acting like the selfish jerk you are!” Jack couldn’t stop the words before they left him, regretting them instantly.

“Thank you for the reality check Jack.”

“Hannibal I shouldn’t have said that I’m sorry.” The arguing had a dull exhaustion to it, they'd been over the same bitterness of this subject too many times now. Jack left when Hannibal calmly walked upstairs, feeling like crap at how he had spoken to his friend, Hannibal had been right it was a temporary arrangement with some wishful thinking from Jack and he had no right to push the issue.

When Hannibal returned downstairs an hour later, he cleaned up and sat on the couch with a glass of wine and in that moment, he wasn’t sure how he felt, why was it so bad he wanted to be alone? His thoughts turned to guilt when Will crossed his mind, the thought of him being scared and hungry hurt something deep within Hannibal. Eventually he made his way to bed, but sleep eluded him his thoughts tormenting him instead. 

They say once you have mastered being alone the thought of company from others repels you, that doesn't make it easy though. It wasn't something most could take but Hannibal could. He liked drinking alone, reading alone, eating alone, he was happy, wasn’t he? There is a realisation though that even though he liked being alone... he didn’t like being lonely.

\--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- 

Hannibal’s guilt hadn’t subsided any when he signed himself into the centre the next morning for his appointment with Will, as he approached his office he heard a loud wailing sound piercing through the halls and he knew exactly who it belonged to. It was hard to believe that noise came from such a small person, it sounded like the screeching of an angry cat, only growing harsher and louder as he reached the office door.

Will had been taken to the isolation room by Jack after biting Brian when he attempted to feed him, he needed four stiches and wasn’t happy.

Will was kept there until he calmed down and was then taken to the waiting room for his appointment with Hannibal.

Hannibal entered his waiting room and made brief eye contact with Jack before witnessing the familiar tantrum being thrown by the young agent that stopped the second he lays his eyes on Hannibal. Before Will can draw in the air his body needs his arms are raised towards the man making grabby hands, Hannibal picked Will up without a moment’s hesitation, trying not to enjoy the feeling of Will’s body melting into his form, his arm still folded around the sobbing agent’s back to draw him in closer. 

“I will be back for him in an hour.”

Hannibal nodded and walked in to his office, Will’s head is pulled back to wipe away his tears with a soft finger before the young agents head is laid back against the man’s shoulder, Will feels calmed by Hannibal’s hand stroking through his hair.

Usually when Hannibal brings the babies through to his office for their appointments they are seated on the mat or the bean bag chairs, and he sits close by to talk to them, but in this instant he sat down on the bean bag with Will still clinging to his chest.

“I know everything is really confusing right now Will, and you don’t really understand why you are here, so I thought we could have a little talk about that ok?” Will simply nodded and focused as hard as he could on the man’s words, happy to finally be getting an explanation, but terrified of what it would be.

“Well this community is for people with certain issues, conditions and thought processes that sometimes make it difficult to thrive in the outside world, and people often end up alone because of those reasons, so they are brought here to be surrounded by people that understand and can help.”

“I was fine.” Hannibal’s explanation angered Will for the fact these people assumed because he was alone he wasn’t happy, ok, maybe there was some truth in that but it didn’t matter, they still didn’t have the right to make decisions about people’s lives.

“I know you think that, and you will feel like this is wrong for a while, but I promise Will you will find happiness here.”

“I want to go home.”

“Soon you will start to think of this as your home, and you will find a Mommy or Daddy, or even both that you will love, and they will love you just as much and then you will start to understand everything.” Hannibal hated the guidelines of the ‘explanation meeting’ the information he was allowed to relay to the babies was vague and didn’t really go in to much detail about anything, this was to prevent them becoming even more scared of what was happening which would prevent them from falling in to head space naturally.

Bits of information were fed to them strategically, such as through the Doctor’s appointments, when the drugs were being given they were explained to the parent in front of the baby, even though they already know the outcomes. It was through their own sights in the nurseries and throughout their psychological assessments and therapy. 

Hannibal answered Will’s questions the best he could with his limited allowance of information and by the end of the appointment the young agent could pretty much fill in the blanks, Will had been right the explanation didn’t make him feel any better it only solidified his desperation to stay with Hannibal. 

In that moment the plan was forgotten Will just wanted Hannibal to stay with him, he wants to speak but all he can do is croak, "I want to stay with you." 

Hannibal sighs before folding the boy in his arms again. Cuddled into the front of the man was a baby, too adult to be a baby, but still very young and it showed. For the most part Will kept his head buried against the gray suit jacket, His fingers curled into the fabric, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were staying together in this strange place. 

“I know you do Will, but it wont work and you just have to trust me.” Hannibal took a deep breath before walking the destressed agent back outside to Jack, this was it, he was handing Will over and all but professional feelings have to be cut. 

“Ok little man are you ready?”

“No-noooo please! please! please! I’ll be a go-good boy I promise! Plea-please don’t ma-make me go with her.” Will sniffled the words caught between sobs in his chest.

“Will-“

“Will we need to go now ok?” Jack’s statement prompted the young agent to tighten his grip around the man’s neck.

“Nooooo not going!! Please… please!!” Will refused to be taken simply gripping tighter. It broke Hannibal to have the young agent physically pulled away from him as he begged and screamed to stay with him.

Hannibal sat in his office for over an hour in complete silence after Jack walked away, the realisation that Freddy was going to be given parental rights over Will today was dawning on him quickly. Eventually Hannibal began to walk from his office to head home as Will was his only appointment that day, but just before he reached the exit he passed the committee office and heard Jack and his two panel members talking to Freddy over the sobbing Will in her lap.

Hannibal walked closer, stopping momentarily to look in at the scenario playing out, he zoned in on the terror in Will’s face, he looked distraught, the sobbing only got louder as Jack spoke.

“So we have decided as nobody else has claimed the boy and you qualify that we can now officially grant-“

Hannibal walked forward at the last second, he just couldn’t stop himself, he couldn’t allow this to happen, he would hate himself for the rest of his life. So instead he walked straight into the meeting drawing the attention of every person in the room.

“I will take him.”


	7. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Freddy doesn't react well when to Hannibal's offer and Hannibal is unsure if he has made the right decision, will the committee approve him?
> 
> Apologies I haven't uploaded recently I haven't been feeling very well, this chapter was supposed to be going through another edit but I don't wont to keep you all waiting! I am slowly starting to add more character from now on so i hope they are enjoyed!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone following this story and to the people who have left comments and kudos it has been really appreciated! I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed, please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

“It’s too late Hannibal I am just about to be awarded custody.” Freddy smirked.

Will reached for Hannibal to take him out of Freddy’s lap, ecstatic he just got his way, but the woman’s grip just became stronger.

“Well if another person is putting in a claim we have to look at that, however late it is.” Jack had his two associates and together the three are considered the ruling committee, but as Jack and Hannibal were friends, it falls to the other committee members to deal with situation, so everything is conducted fairly.

"The baby does seem much more comfortable with Dr Lecter and I know they have resided together recently during the flu outbreak, so maybe it would be better for the baby to continue residing with Dr Lecter, and you can put your name forward for another baby as there are many that need loving homes. And Dr Lecter you understand that you are committing to be the baby’s Daddy and you will not just be providing temporary care for him?” Bedelia’s question had a hint of a statement, she was once close to Hannibal, but had pulled away slightly thanks to the niggling feeling there was something not quite right about the man. Jack would never hear her concerns though, he relied on Hannibal, there wouldn’t be a community without him.

After his wife died, Jack became lost, Bella had been his world, all he saw from that point on was suffering. Especially in people with different minds, they were lost and alone, and all he wanted to do was help, the solution he came up with wasn’t a normal one he knew that, but this community saved people… it helped people.

Some came willingly, some not so much. Jack was able to keep it private though and now it was five thousand people strong with people that shared the mindset and passion for this life, and privacy was paramount to every single person here… it was a small city they had built in the middle of nowhere that just worked for each person. Jack found Hannibal when he conducted a couple of psychological analyses for him, the man had mentioned he wanted a fresh start somewhere and Jack took a chance in his offer to run the medical side of things here. It wasn’t really Hannibal’s first choice, but things were catching up with him where he was, and what’s better than disappearing to a secret community for a while?

“Yes, I am aware of that.” 

“Then it is by the order of this committee that I hereby grant all parental rights to Dr Lecter, you may take the boy and we will begin the adoption process.” Hannibal pulled Will from Freddy’s tight grasp and the young agent instantly wrapped his arms around the man’s neck wanting to be taken far away from this woman.

“NO!!! YOU CAN’T DO THAT!!”

“This committee’s decision is unanimous and final, and if you continue to behave like this you will be struck from the programme altogether.”

There is no restraint in Freddy at that moment, the verbal abuse becoming shriller, more severe.

“THAT IS NOT FAIR HE IS MY FUCKING BABY!! HANNIBAL IS DOING THIS JUST TO GET AT ME! HE DOESN’T EVEN WANT HIM!!” Freddy saw red, her words were spat out with such ferocity, without wiping the spit from her face she leant in closer to Hannibal. The screaming rant became inaudible as she exploded with unrestrained fury scaring every person in the room. Jack and Fredrick, the second committee member, did what they could to hold the screaming woman back as Bedelia stripped Freddy of her rights, Hannibal remained as still as a cadaver and just as pallid, unblinking against the crazy women’s onslaught. 

“YOU ARE A JOKE HANNIBAL!! YOU ARE PROBABLY TOUCHING HIM!!”

In that moment of anger Freddy would say anything, whatever was most hurtful, whatever would give her the most satisfying victory. In her mind her story was plausible, it would maybe cast some doubt in the most senior people’s minds, and ruin Hannibal’s status as well as his parental chances. Little did she comprehend how crazy she actually sounded to every person trying to hold back her violent actions. Will buried his head in the crook of Hannibal’s neck trying to hide himself from the chaotic screaming, all he wanted to do was curl up into a ball as Hannibal cupped a hand behind the young agent’s head pulling him in closer, a protective action he couldn’t prevent. 

Then with a barely concealed smirk directed at Freddy, he turned and walked away with Will as if strolling in the park on a sunny day. Through the closed door came raised voices, each to and fro of the physical fight becoming more violent.

Hannibal stood in the hallway with Will awaiting further instruction, feeling somewhat smug for winning an apparent battle he was initially unaware he was fighting. However, he’s now terrified in the fact he’s just agreed to take the young agent home as his Daddy. Jack walked out of the room attempting to hide the unprofessional smirk at the woman’s meltdown, happy to strip Freddy of her qualifications informing her she no longer qualified to adopt any baby or little due to her violent outbursts.

“Proud of you.” Jack patted him on the shoulder while leading Hannibal to the next committee members office to begin the official adoption process. “I have to go and see what’s happening with Freddy, I will get Brian to take Will back to the nursery until you are finished here, and I will see you a little later.” Hannibal simply gave a wordless nod, Jack seemingly understanding his friends internal panic.

Will was extremely reluctant to be taken away from Hannibal again, especially by the man that he had bitten, but didn’t fight too much knowing it wouldn’t be for too long. Hannibal was called into the small room and the process began when Fredrick entered.

Hannibal knew the rules but had to be treated like any other parent going through the adoption process, which meant having his own programme explained to him by a guy he didn’t like. “A full medical and psychological exam is required before he can leave with you, as we know most of the candidates for adoption will have some stress and anxiety problems that usually fade over time, as well as autism, asperger’s, ADHD, bi-polar, so they will require regular monitoring to determine exactly which condition they fall under.”

Hannibal made eye contact, still dazed, he nodded to offer some form of conscious awareness. How has he ended up in this situation? He just couldn’t leave Will to live with that woman, he was terrified, and the guilt of ripping the crying agent away from him a second time became too much. But now reality is setting in, this isn’t taking him for a few days, he’s just committed to be his Daddy and that’s a whole other ball game.

“If any further care is needed then appointments will be made, and any medications will be monitored by Doctor Bloom as you are not far enough removed from the situation to be indifferent to Will’s medical care. We will conduct random visits for the next few weeks and If any abuse has been determined, you will immediately lose custody and any and all parental rights. We usually let the parent begin with day visits and a couple of night stay’s for the first week, but as the baby has already resided with you for a short yet extended time we are willing to overlook that, I’m sure you don’t as these are your own rules, but do you have any questions so far?” Fredrick rushed through the spiel, speaking as quickly as he could while ensuring it was coherent, he knows Hannibal already knows his own programme, and the man makes Fredrick a little nervous.

“No.” 

“Ok then we have to go through the rules you must follow, there are two sets of rules here, the ones for littles aged between three and five, and the rules for babies which are aged from new-born to one, which is the category Will falls under, the rules must be followed to ensure regression is done correctly.”

Again, Hannibal simply nods.

“Ok, 

Number one, the baby must be given a bottle four times within a 24-hour period, one in the morning, one in the afternoon, one before bed and one in the middle of the night.

Number two, the baby must be fed using a highchair, breakfast, lunch and supper meals can only consist of porridge, mixed and mushed vegetables and very soft fruits.

Number three, the baby must be punished for any and all bad behaviour such as hitting, spitting, biting, cussing or any other form of defiance, to my knowledge Will has already displayed all four and more, so it may be best to get a jump on that.”

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile slightly at how much of a nightmare Will had been for the centre, Fredrick shot Hannibal a condescending look at the smirk when the man didn’t even attempt to hide it. Fredrick was another person that wasn’t truly comfortable around Hannibal, but Jack wouldn’t hear anything bad against the man, so he just dealt with it. 

“Appropriate punishments are spanking, time-out or taking away toys.

Number four, the baby must refer to you as Daddy at all times with no exceptions, them calling you anything else should be seen as defiance and the baby should be punished for it, if punishment does not resolve the issue then a strapped pacifier is to be used until the baby cooperates, as a last resort you know there is an injection to numb vocal chords that will prevent speech leaving them with only sounds, this will be temporary, however some choose to do this as a permanent part of the regression.

And finally Number five, you must curb certain adult behaviours around the baby which means no cussing in front of him, no drinking or getting drunk in front of him, this also includes smoking cigarettes and marijuana, any and all sexual partners are to have zero contact with the baby, if a relationship does happen to become serious they must be vetted by the committee members first before contact.”

“Do you have any questions?”

“No.”

“You will be provided with some basics before you leave and the rest you will have to go and get yourself, so unless you have anything to say we are done here, if you want to go back down to the nursery and take Will to the infirmary you can take him for his examination and then you can take your new baby home, congratulations.”

Hannibal thanked him and left, it was interesting to have his own care plan explained to him so awkwardly, Hannibal hated his work in setting it up, but he needed to do his job to stay here which was another reason he never planned on adopting, what happens when he leaves? Staying was never the plan…

Walking down the previously barren hallway was now filled with parents and babies waiting to enter the committee’s office to gain their parental rights. Will reached for Hannibal the second he walked through the nursery door happy to be away from Brian who still seemed pissed about the bite.

“Go now?”

“Not just yet, we have to see the Doctor and then we can go.”

“Noooo I don’t wanna.” Will completely ignored the petulant tone in his own voice, he was tired, hungry, and just wanted to leave this place.

“I know you don’t Will, but we won’t be long I promise.” Will continued gripping Hannibal as they sat down in Doctor Bloom’s office, not wanting to be taken away again.

“Hello Hannibal, hello Will! how are you today sweetheart? Are you happy to be going home with your new Daddy?”

“Shut up.” Will mumbled loud enough to be heard.

Hannibal ignored Will’s comment much to the dismay of Doctor Bloom, but she chooses to ignore the boy’s response as it was rare she had a happy baby in her office.

“Ok for the past couple of days he has been given a small dose of a sedative and diazepam to keep him docile and pliant, but usually the babies only remain on them until they are adopted or for a couple of weeks until they are settled into their new homes, it can sometimes make the transition easier for parent and child so that is completely up to you if you would like to continue with that. As you know it will greatly reduce stress, but it will leave the baby very lethargic.” Alanna Bloom was not so nervous about explaining Hannibal’s programme back to him because she believes she contributes just as much to it as the man, regardless of people’s thoughts. 

“No, I think he will be fine without that thank you Doctor.” Hannibal knew that would probably make his life easier but would also prevent Will from being himself and showing any personality. Will listened to what was been said while cuddled into the man’s lap, he was grateful Hannibal had refused any more of those meds.

“Ok if you just want to remove his clothes and diaper and lay him down on the examination table please.”

“Nooooo!” Will whimpers not wanting to be stripped naked.

Hannibal looks down at the boy clung to him, “We have to do as the Doctor says and then we can go ok?” Will still wasn’t happy but stays obediently still as he’s stripped of his clothing and diaper, the quicker it’s done the quicker they can leave he supposes.

Dr Bloom weighed and measured Will while Hannibal stroked his hair and let Will play with his fingers trying his best to distract the young agent from what was happening to him. 

“Everything here looks good, he’s definitely lost some muscle mass and weight, he’s even a few inches shorter than he was when he first arrived this is normal due to the muscle degeneration shots” she says approvingly.

Will begins to cry, squirming to get off the table when she opens his legs easily and begins to clinically examine his testicles and penis. “Ok good boy nearly finished,” there’s also no sign of diaper rash, but this is where I have do my usual spiel of telling you to ensure you are changing him regularly and are keeping him clean and using lots of cream and powder.”

“Of course.” Hannibal nods just wanting to dress the young agent and leave. Will looked so vulnerable and broken already, enforcing the overpowering feeling of wanting to protect the boy.

Once she had finished Dr Bloom allowed Hannibal to re-diaper and dress the young agent which he does quickly, then scoops the crying Will back into his lap holding him tightly as the boy wipes his snot, saliva and tears against his shoulder, Hannibal doesn’t scold him though just softly strokes his hair while swaying him from side to side.

“Ok, I’m happy he is perfectly heathy and is responding to all medications as he should so I’m happy for him to leave with you today.”

Hannibal sighs in relief thinking the appointment is over and is about to stand until she begins to speak again.

“There is another medication that can be given to him, it’s one I have been speaking to Jack about for a while now, however it’s an inpatient overnight procedure given through an IV. It’s basically a chemical vasectomy for penile modification, it makes the penis and testicles shrink by about four inches or so and completely eradicates libido. The procedure will also make him much easier to clean. We have a similar procedure for girls, that’s used for breast modification, making the girl flat-chested as a baby would be and also stops periods.” 

Will’s eyes fill with tears at the spoken words, his body begins to tremble, making Hannibal unconsciously grip him tighter. Will prays Hannibal won’t let them do that to him. Hannibal grimaces and recoils at the information, it’s barbaric in the man’s eyes and something he wont allow in his programme.

“No absolutely not, he doesn’t need that thank you.”

“Well if you change your- “

“I won’t change my mind thank you.”

Will couldn’t have been more grateful for the man at that point knowing Freddy would have given consent without a second thought.

“We just need to conduct a psychological evaluation on his previous stay with you and then you will be free to leave, so if you would just like to wait in the waiting room the Doctor will call you through when she is ready.”

Hannibal thanks Dr Bloom and returns to the waiting room knowing exactly who is conducting the review, the room is now filled with parents and babies waiting to be signed off, Hannibal glanced over at Abigail and was quite shocked at who took parental care, he had conducted the girl’s psychological evaluation and thought she was sweet.

Will hadn’t removed his head from Hannibal’s shoulder since being redressed in the Doctor’s office, choosing to hide away from everything that was happening, they weren’t sat long when they were called through. This office was much plainer, only containing a chair and a desk filled with paperwork and a couple of brightly colored bean bags situated on the ground. Even in her office Bedeila couldn’t portray maternal instincts, Hannibal found it interesting, he loved his décor but the style had to be modified to your patient’s needs, so that’s what the man did in his own space… but apparently the woman’s need for aesthetic pleasure outweighed her obligational morals. 

“Good afternoon Doctor Lecter, Hello Will I’m Bedelia, I’m a psychologist here, how are you?” The young agent still refused to lift his head, were these people actually expecting responses from him or were they rhetorical?

“Ok Hannibal if you just want to seat him on one of the bean bags and wait outside for me please, I will call you back through when we are finished, I just have to ask him some questions about his previous stay with you, and of course I need to be sure he doesn’t feel pressured to answer in certain ways because of your presence, it won’t take long.” 

“Noooooo you said we could go! I wanna go now!” Will’s chest hitched, he hated how much he cried lately, but it just seemed to be his constant mood now, childish or not he just tightened his grip around Hannibal’s neck.

“I know you do, but this is the last bit, and then I promise we can go.” Hannibal knew the day had been long for Will, he’d already had the stress of Freddy’s outburst and the potential living arrangement, then Doctor Bloom examining him, and he was probably hungry and tired, so the moodiness was understandable. It took Hannibal a little persuading and reassurance but he eventually got Will to sit on the bean bag so he could wait outside.

“Ok Will I know you have had a very busy day but I just need to ask you some really really quick questions and then you can go home, do you think you can do that for me?”

Will gave a little nod agreeing to cooperate. The woman seemed quite sweet natured and calm, she wasn’t being overbearingly sweet or abrupt like certain others either and that somewhat put Will at ease. 

“Ok good boy, do you remember when your new Daddy looked after you for a few days?”

Will nodded, urgh! He hated them referring to Hannibal as his ‘Daddy’.

“Did you like staying there?”

Another nod.

“Do you remember where you slept? 

Another nod.

“Ok can you tell me where you slept?”

“A room.” It was a barely heard whisper, but Will tried.

“Was that in a crib?”

Another nod.

“Ok good boy, did you get lots of bottles?”

Too many was the foremost thought in his mind, but he nodded anyway, Will was trying to answer the questions in a way that wouldn’t rescind his chances of leaving with Hannibal.

“Did Daddy ever spank you or shout at you while you were there?”

Will flashed back to the argument about food, but even then, Hannibal hadn’t raised his voice, so gave a sharp shake of his head.

“Ok that’s good! You are doing really well little man, just a couple more questions then we are all finished ok? This question might be a little hard, but we just need to check that you are safe and not been hurt ok?”

Will nodded thinking he knows exactly where this was going, and he wasn’t wrong…

“When Daddy changed your diaper or bathed you, did he ever touch your penis in a way that you didn’t like? Or try to put anything inside you?”

“Noooo! Wanna go now! Want Hannibal!” Will whined and shook his head, becoming very uncomfortable at the invasive question, he wanted to be done now, he’d had enough.

“I know sweetheart one more question ok?” 

“Do you feel safe with Daddy?”

Another nod. “Wanna go now.”

“You have been a very good boy and we are all done now ok? I will go and get Daddy and you can go home now.”

By the time Hannibal exits the building with Will its almost two in the afternoon, he could feel the young agents stomach growling against his own, he had no clue what to do from here on out. The basics yeah, but what about the rest of the time? He knew Will hadn’t eaten the previous day and had refused breakfast and lunch from Brian today, and from what he knows Will had a tantrum at naptime, so Hannibal knows he needs food and a nap, that’s a start.

The centre only provided him with two bottles, the medicated powdered milk, a few diapers, a pacifier and a night-time onesie, the guy wasn’t joking when he said Hannibal would only be provided with the basics. It just meant the shopping trip would have to come sooner rather than later, that wasn’t something he was looking forward to.

Hannibal placed Will in the highchair with little reluctance from him and set to making the young agent some mashed vegetables and mashed potatoes, he made them with as many herbs and oils as he could, if Will has to eat this sort of stuff then he will do what he can to at least make it taste good. 

Hannibal fully expects Will to reject it factoring in his ongoing hunger strike. Surprisingly though for each spoonful Will opens his mouth, not wide or enthusiastic but enough for the spoon to pass. He chews a little and swallows it down with no argument and no bargaining to feed himself. Hannibal doesn’t think anything of it though the boy looks exhausted, he’s slumped down in the highchair barely able to keep his eyes open. Hannibal wants to get him down for his nap so he can eat something too, he hasn’t eaten all day either as something about eating adult food in front of Will seemed wrong… taunting in a sense. 

Will drains the bowl and gestures for more, he gets upset when Hannibal says no, it wasn’t a bratty or angry whine, instead Will just sounded small and sad, he was simply hungry and being denied food, it made Hannibal feel like shit when he had to say no. The committee even controlled how much the babies ate, controlling the amounts to ensure they are still hungry, that way they didn’t refuse the drugged bottle. That was just cruel.

Hannibal lifts the sniffling Will from the chair and gives him a small hug as he prepares the bottle. Will is nearly limp in his arms exhaustion taking over, Hannibal sinks onto the couch laying him across his lap and before Hannibal can react Will pulls the bottle to his lips, the dehydration from his standoff becoming unbearable. When Will takes a strong suck he almost chokes on it, spitting the milk back out when he coughed, Hannibal simply grabs the bottle before he drops it and wipes away the mess.

This time Hannibal holds the bottle controlling the flow, the thirst seems never ending, it probably is. But it’s nice to see Will drinking something. 

Leaning back into the couch Hannibal’s thoughts took him to how this all started, the people of the newly founded community shared Jack’s view of a world with no money, a free world where every person had a say in their own existence. Everyone would do their best with whatever talents they had, and in exchange for their talent they had a home for life, guaranteed good food, all health needs met, every need satisfied. 

Jack’s idea for this community was considered wrong by so many in the beginning, a situation so hard to accept until the maternal and parental needs kicked in over the new defenceless and suddenly, the situation changed to a need. Some of the babies went as volunteers, wanting nothing more than going back to being loved and protected as a baby would be. Some went with protest and that wasn’t pleasant. Over time, it brought more joy than was ever expected, happy healthy families with enough time to enjoy being parents. It was a great thing. 

By the time the bottle is dry Will is nearly asleep, Hannibal gently shifts him over his shoulder, gently patting on his back, the rhythmic motion went some way to relaxing the tired agent, after a few more minutes a small amount of milk comes back up over the towel which the man promptly cleans away.

Hannibal gently lays Will on the couch so he can fix up the crib, if he just sleeps then Hannibal can eat and shower, then get all the baby stuff set up. He makes up a crib and gently carries the dozing Will to it but trying to get him to lie in it is like pulling a shark from its prey. 

Will seems to have woken up enough to be aware of his surroundings and he will not let go of Hannibal’s neck, Will does not want to be left in this room alone, he isn’t sure why but its creepy and he hates it, it brings back memories of sleeping in the centre and been completely terrified all the time.

“Why don’t you just have a little sleep Will? I promise you will feel better.”

“Nooo.”

“Will, you have to have a nap ok?” When Hannibal finally gets him in the crib and tries to pull away the young agent begins to sob, begging the man not to leave, trying hard to sit up, Hannibal quickly realised Will wasn’t being a brat, he was panicking. 

“Hey you’re fine, it’s ok.” 

“Nooo don’t leave me in here.”

Hannibal picks him back up instantly, not wanting him to be scared. “It’s just for today ok? We will get it fixed up for you tomorrow however you would like it.”

“Nooo don’t like it.” Hannibal returned to the couch giving up trying to lay him in the crib, Will fell asleep the second the man sat back on the couch but every time Hannibal so much as twitches Wills fingers grip tighter, his head lolled onto Hannibal’s chest and shoulder, and the man didn’t even register the small smile that crept across his face as the rest of the Will’s unconscious form slowly leaned into him. 

He looked at Will’s sleeping face and without the complex workings of his conscious mind, he looked so vulnerable and childlike, it took a few seconds to register that it was a fully grown person in his lap, not an actual baby, but the young agent just had a look to him, something angelic, something pure and innocent. Will’s breaths were even and calming, the expression on his face no longer stressed but relaxed. His eyelids fluttered, but too out of it to notice. 

Hannibal’s head soon became foggy, like when the wine takes him away, but he hadn’t drunk a single drop. He carefully laid across the couch and gave Will a minute to wriggle into a more comfortable position on his chest before wrapping a blanket around them both. Hannibal follows suit and begins to drift to sleep, it's as if every eye lash weighs more than it should, he tried to keep his eyes open, he really did. But it was so hard he was too comfortable. Soon Hannibal’s eyes closed blissfully unaware of what was going on around him until it was just him and his dreams.

A small noise roused Hannibal a couple of hours later…

He heard it again… a movement in the spare room… the baby room… nursery… Will’s? Probably not the right time to think about that. Will was finally deep enough in sleep that Hannibal could lay him on the couch before warily moving to the door, pushing it open.


	8. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Will and Hannibal try to adjust to their new living arrangement while Jack questions if he has made some bad decisions with certain laws he has set after Freddy finds a loop hole.
> 
> Will is feeling confused and conflicted when he finds himself reaching to Hannibal for comfort and tries hard to fight it...
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is reading and enjoying this, especially to the ones who have taken the time to leave comments and kudos it's really appreciated! I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

“Jack, it’s a good thing I don’t carry weapons, you could have been injured… though I suspect I could do as much damage without one.” Hannibal was still pissed at Jack’s words, but he didn’t outwardly exhibit that, anger over minor issues serve no purpose to him, plus he was happy to see his friend right now, and whether he would admit it or not needed Jack’s advice. 

“I didn’t want to wake you both, I brought new sheets so I just thought I’d set up the crib, not that your attempt was bad or anything, would you like me to put him down for the rest of his nap?” Jack shifted uncomfortably, he genuinely felt bad for the hurtful words aimed at his friend.

Hannibal knew Jack was trying to apologise once again for his words, but it wasn’t necessary, there were no grudges on Hannibal’s part. Still, he opted to put Will down himself, not because he was being passive aggressive, but because he’s going to have to get used to it, and beneath the panic it wasn’t too bad. Hannibal was intrigued by Will, he has been ever since he read the young agents file, as far as every personal report goes, Will had been categorised as a genius. 

“I’m sorry Hannibal.”

“There is no need for apologies Jack, please consider the issue forgiven and forgotten.” The men share a brief smile before Jack moves to the kitchen to pour them a drink and Hannibal picks Will up from the couch to settle him in the crib.

Hannibal looked around the bland nursery, white walls, beige carpet, with a light pine crib in the centre of the room, it was dire and needs fixing up if Will were to get used to that room. Hannibal returned to the couch with Jack when he was sure Will was settled and sleeping, hopefully he will have a comfortable nap for once now he’s here and away from the overwhelming centre. 

Jack passed him a drink mid thought and joined Hannibal on the couch.

“I really am sorry about what I said Hannibal, I was out of line and wrong, I shouldn’t have said what I did, I didn’t mean it.” 

“Jack if you weren’t forgiven, you wouldn’t be here. I don’t believe in dwelling on the past, and minor arguments don’t solve anything, so please let’s forget it ever happened.”

“Thank you, so amidst all the chaos and overbearing pressure from me to adopt him, how are you feeling? How is everything going with Will so far?”

“Everything is as it should be, by the programmes standards anyway, he is destressed and confused, eats and drinks very little, and is terrified.”

“It will pass.”

“I’m sure.”

“But how are you feeling?” 

“I will admit I have felt slightly overwhelmed, but my feelings are not important, my commitments are.”

“Is the adoption something you are glad to have committed to?”

“Yes.” Jack knew Hannibal was putting on a front of confident indifference, but just needed to be there for his friend right now and help in any way he could. There are a few moments of reflective silence between each man as Hannibal takes in the enormity of the situation, whilst Jack questions if he forced Will on to somebody that didn’t want him. Somehow the faucet seemed to drip into the sink a little louder than usual in that moment, like a cymbal, yet neither blink nor move to stop it. A heavy silence remained over them until Hannibal broke it.

“Do you think I should invite Freddy to my baby shower?”

Jack smirked before choking out into hysterical laughter, Hannibal’s smile followed close behind. “I suppose you taking the boy gave us the joy of seeing her struck off for a while, her behavior today was despicable.”

“For a while? I was unaware they were allowed to re-join after being struck off from the programme?”

“Well this is the first time this has happened, but yes people sometimes make mistakes so I included the two strike clause in to their contracts, the first warning is a three month suspension and the second is permanent… it’s a law I set in place that I deeply regret, because there are exceptions.”

“Do you think Freddy would be a good mother in two months Jack? Six months? At all?” Hannibal knew the man didn’t, but enjoyed watching him squirm at the question. 

“No I don’t, which is exactly why I will change that law when this is over with, I cant change the law and it’s requirements in the middle of the first case, of the first person who broke the rules, my professional stance here after that would be laughable.”

“I do urge that you change that law Jack, sooner rather than later, and maybe vet the people who join this community a little better, otherwise it will be discovered very quickly.” Hannibal didn’t want to say that, he wanted to ask why Jack preferred his social standing over the care of what he refers to as innocent babies, but is always tactful in his words. 

“Freddy is not only incapable, she is violent and cruel.”

“Hannibal, I know, I made a mistake.”

“Mistakes can easily be fixed.” Hannibal smiled to lighten the mood and enjoyed when Jack relayed the story of Will biting Bryan in detail, it turned out Jack had found the situation quite amusing himself, conceding the arrogant nursery worker needed taking down a peg or two anyway.

“Jack, your professionalism just blows me away sometimes.” Hannibal smiled, he did enjoy certain aspects of his ‘friendship’ with Jack. 

Their conversations are always so much more than words without much work from Hannibal, their chatting was a sort of verbal war, it was banter he looked forward to. They were never sure if they really got wittier as the evening wore on or if it was just the effect of the liquor making everything seem so much funnier. Their banter was crude, and they insulted each other often, but that was the way it was with them, no insults meant you really weren't part of the joke and that’s exactly how Hannibal needs it right now. They had a weird type of friendship, not only were crude insults taken as heart-warming compliments but the unthinkable topics they talked about would seem weird to outsiders.

“You need to do something with his room.” Hannibal was the cleanest person Jack knew, it was almost like he was obsessed. Jack knows the room was previously unused which excused its plain appearance and Hannibal isn’t exactly the nursey color scheme conversationalist either, but it needed doing.

“How would you suggest?” Hannibal already knows the room needs cleaning and fixing up for Will and he intends to do that for him, it just hadn’t been used since Hannibal came here, plus the thoughts of turning it into a nursery made the situation permanent.

“Well it needs cleaning and painting, would you like me to do it?”

“I know it needs cleaning Jack, thank you but I will do it.”

“Well if you need any help just let me know, I better go I have some things to take care of, I will see you soon ok?” Hannibal just nodded as Jack left, the baby monitor sprung to life when Will woke up and start whining lightly, he had slept quite late but that wasn’t surprising to Hannibal, he knows Will is exhausted.

“Good afternoon Will.” Hannibal lifted Will from the crib, pulling the still drowsy boy close, gently stroking his back as they walk back to the family room. 

Despite the heaviness in Will’s stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against the mans as he softly stroked his back, he sunk into the warmth of Hannibal’s chest, appreciative of the simple gesture. His touch made the time within these walls seem a little less bleak… until he puts his plan into action of course, he just hasn’t thought of it yet, why can’t he think? The arms that held him were soft, yet strong, and it soothed him more than he had expected it to. Within seconds Will pulled away, sitting up as much as he could in Hannibal’s arms when he realised what he was doing. 

Will was placed in the dreaded highchair at the table as Hannibal explained he’s starting supper, Will began to protest against the anticipated vegetables.

“No vege-tables” bigger words were becoming a huge challenge for Will now, but Hannibal understood anyway and sat in front of the sad sounding agent, the man understood why Will was tired of eating the same mush, he wouldn’t be able to survive on that diet either.

“I know you don’t want to eat them Will, but I promise I will make you something nice, and you will enjoy it.”

“Won’t eat it.” Will didn’t care how small he sounded, he slumped down in the chair, tired of being served bowls of gruel, he was hungry, and that food did nothing but make him feel sick.

“Ok how about this, if you try and eat a little of what I make you, then we can make an apple pie.”

“Feed myself?” Will was happy to deal if he could eat something solid, a pie sounded really good, he glanced at the clock reading five pm, he’d had quite a long nap too, but he was still tired.

Hannibal leant in closer, wrapping an arm around the young agents back and began to stroke gently again, a small attempt at comfort seeing how deflated Will was. “I will feed you five bites of your vegetables, and then you can eat the rest of them yourself, and the pie, do we have a deal?”

Baking the pie was a default activity, Hannibal prayed Will would cooperate, especially as it killed two birds with one stone, it would keep them occupied for a while and the young agent would actually eat something without argument. 

Thankfully Hannibal got a nod.

“Good boy, then that’s what we will do.” Hannibal smiled and moved to prepare supper, the man could put anything together and make it taste fabulous, regardless of the limited ingredients allowed, it was an edible form of his artistic imagination. Cooking was the thing he looked forward to the most of the day, eating was the second, Hannibal knows how tired Will must be of the same texture and flavors, so yes he will stick to the list, but that won’t stop him changing the texture and taste.

Will’s diet mainly consisted of the basic fruit and veg turned in to mulch resembling baby food, so Hannibal chopped up large chunks of carrot and potato and mushroom, boiling them in a stock of chives and rosemary before pouring the mixture in the bowl, he hadn’t broken any rules, the veg was on the mandated diet sheet and was steamed to the same softness, it just wasn’t mush and it was mixed with herbs, none of which were mentioned as a yes or no food. Will could easily eat it regardless of his debilitated muscles, but it would actually taste good and give off the illusion of solid food.

Will had to admit it looked and smelled good, inside he was ecstatic, it wasn’t something he thought he would ever feel at seeing solid pieces of food, it looked like vegetable soup but looked and smelt better.

Hannibal set about feeding him the agreed five spoonful’s but when Will ate two bites, nowhere near what was expected of him, Hannibal handed over the spoon and the young agent took it without hesitation. Will did silently question why Hannibal didn’t make him follow through on their agreement but didn’t say a word.

Will didn’t care though, as long as he could feed himself.

Hannibal began to set out the ingredients for the pie happy Will was eating something, and he ate quite a lot too. When Will decided he was finished with the soup he threw the bowl on the ground smirking when the remaining contents of the bowl splattered everywhere.

“I take it you are finished with your lunch?” Hannibal crouched down to wipe up the spilled mush and sighed slightly, he couldn’t help but smile slightly though when the spoon followed suit and was thrown to the ground beside him, Hannibal simply cleaned everything away without a word. He knows he should be punishing Will, but he just can’t bring himself to do it.

“Ok would you like to come out of the chair and help me?” Hannibal was fully expecting Will to jump up at the chance of getting out but no, he just scowled instead.

Half of Will wanted to get out of this chair and help, but more of him wanted to refuse to buy into any of this crap and just sit there quietly untouched.

So instead, Will scowled. “No.” He’s not a baby and he won’t be treated like one. 

“No?” Hannibal repeated, remaining indifferent. “You really don’t want to come out?”

“No.” Will pouted, crossing his arms over his chest and basically pushed his lower lip out in a full-blown sulk. Oblivious to the irony.

Hannibal blinked at him, a little baffled. “Okay then. You don’t have to come out if you don’t want to… you can stay in the chair until I’m finished if that’s what you would prefer.” Hannibal turned towards the counter, but the second he makes a move Will starts again.

“Nooo!” Will was so confused in that moment, he wanted out of the chair, but he didn’t want to cooperate.

“Would you like to come out?” Hannibal changed direction back to the highchair, but Will whined again when the man made a move to lift him out.

“No!” Hannibal pulled his arms back.

Will kept up the pouting look keeping his arms firmly crossed over his chest until Hannibal once again took a step away from him, “Nooo.” This time Will reached out his arms for Hannibal to pull him out of the chair which he does.

Hannibal sat Will far back on the counter close to himself to prevent him from falling. “Ok let’s start.” Hannibal clapped his hands and rolled up his sleeves before doing the same to Will’s. 

“Ok, let’s start mixing the ingredients.” Hannibal let the young agent hold the measuring cup as he measured out the correct weights for each one, then let him pour it into the bowl. “Ok do you want to mix it up now?”

Will nodded and took the spoon that was offered to him. Hannibal paused before passing the bowl over. “Will, don’t throw it on the ground ok?” Will didn’t look like he registered Hannibal’s words, he just kept his hands out for the bowl, Hannibal gently placed his finger under his chin, tilting it to look him in the eyes. “Will, don’t throw the bowl on the ground ok? Or there’s no pie because we have no more ingredients.”

Will nodded and Hannibal hesitantly handed it to him while preparing the rest of the ingredients.

Will couldn’t exactly mix everything up well with his reduced mobility but tried his hardest, so Hannibal finished it off for him and placed the contents into a dish and placed the empty bowl back on the counter as he crouched down to place the pie in the oven. Before the man had even risen to his feet, the bowl containing a small amount of remaining mixture was thrown to the ground beside him. 

Hannibal was sure he heard Will clap his hands a couple of times as if he found it amusing, the man simply threw a frustrated, but not angry smirk at Will before picking him back up.

“Maybe you should clean up? Don’t you think?” Hannibal joked, lightly bouncing Will a few times.

“No.”

“No I didn’t think you would go for that, ok, let’s get you in the bath and then you can have some pie, does that sound good?”

Hannibal bathed the boy quickly with little fuss when he got a nod, Will didn’t fight it when he was lifted from the bath and took into the nursery for a fresh diaper and onesie. Once the pie was cooled off enough, Hannibal let Will eat the slice himself on the condition he drank his bottle with no complaints. When Hannibal sat on the couch with the young agent and bottle, Will considered refusing it regardless of their agreement, but thought the man would stop making deals with him if he didn’t hold up his end, so he drank it obediently.

Hannibal observed the room as he laid the sleeping Will in the crib, it was very plain but it was a large room and it had potential, he was obviously not going to leave it as it was, but Hannibal decided if it was going to be Will’s room then he should take Jack’s advice and just ask him what he wants.

\--- --- --- --- ---

The flash of lightning was followed by a crash of thunder. Will jolted awake to the sounds and looked around, the room was entirely dark. No light anywhere. He gazed beyond the wooden bars of the crib and saw the demonic face grinning a few inches from his own, the man’s teeth resembled pointed needles coupled with eyes that didn’t blink. Another flash of lightning illuminated the room in blinding light. Will let out a frightened cry and buried his face into the pillow so gripped with fear he couldn’t move. He swallowed hard and turned out of the pillow to see if the demonic presence was still there but instead saw the endless darkness of the room once more. The panic began to descend when he saw nothing, but his body was bathed in a cold sweat. Will shifted his position to lay on his back and let out a piercing scream when he realises the demonic presence is now standing at the foot of the crib inching closer and closer. 

Hannibal fell asleep the second his head hit the pillow, no more energy to move. ten pm drifts to twelve am, to two am, before the scream wakes him, his body moves before his eyes open and he nearly trips twice racing to Will’s room. Hannibal turns on the light switch and pulls the screaming Will from the crib, his body is shaking so violently its vibrating.

“HE’S GOING TO GET ME!!!” Will is terrified, he knows there’s a man hiding somewhere in the room his mind won’t accept it’s a night terror, his eyes dart around every inch of the room trying to find the threat as he grips Hannibal like his life depends on it. 

“Hey its ok Will, there’s nobody here I promise, you’re fine… sshhhh its ok…” 

“NO! HE’S HIDING! HE’S GONNA GET ME!” 

Hannibal took him from the room in the hopes it would calm him down, but it did little to help. Aside from cradling Will, bouncing him, swaying him, stroking him, Hannibal didn’t really know what to do. It took a good hour of walking in circles in the family room hugging Will close for him to stop sobbing and calm slightly, but Will refused to be left in that room alone again. Hannibal felt around the his diaper, realising it needed changing decided to do it on the floor of the family room given the only changing table was in the nursery and he didn’t think it would be wise to take him back in there. Will laid sniffling trying to dispel the gut wrenching fear from his night terror but stayed obediently still as Hannibal wiped him clean, “Good boy all finished.” Hannibal carried him to the kitchen and made up a bottle that Will refused to take, the man finally gave up trying after twenty minutes.

“Ok let’s go get some sleep ok?”

Hannibal tucked Will into his own bed and made himself a makeshift bed on the floor, but sat with the young agent for quite a while reassuring him he was close and wasn’t going anywhere. Once Will was finally settled it didn’t take long for him to drift back off to sleep, and when Will was once again in deep enough in sleep Hannibal retrieved the pacifier from the family room and slipped it back between the boy’s lips. To the man’s surprise Will unconsciously suckled on it a few times and in Hannibal’s opinion, he looked cute doing it. 

Hannibal woke at seven am and decided Will was still deep enough in sleep that he could take a quick shower and have some breakfast, he glanced down at the sleeping agent before heading to the bathroom to strip and climb into the shower. Hannibal still felt dazed by the commitment, he pulled the lever and the water began, eventually the stream thickens and warms, steam rises and fills the room. Though the heat brings pleasure it is just another function of his now regimented day. He finally gets to eat breakfast in peace, albeit quickly before he goes to get Will ready for their dreaded shopping trip, Hannibal doesn’t mind the store so much but knows Will is going to hate it, and how is he going to get the young agent to comply when it comes to picking out his own nursery colors?

Hannibal is hit with an overwhelming smell when he returns to his bedroom, realising the young agent has used his diaper, but luckily Will is still deep in sleep giving him a chance to change him before he wakes, sparing him some embarrassment.

Once changed he pulls the sleeping boy into his arms trying to gently wake him.

“Come on Will, it’s time to wake up.” Will begins to stir but his eyes remain closed as his head lolls against Hannibal’s shoulder, the man noted he still hadn’t pushed out the pacifier. 

Hannibal walked to the kitchen to make some porridge with strawberry and banana, with cut up apple for after, when Will begins to wake up fully, he quickly pulled his head from resting on Hannibal’s shoulder and spat out the pacifier when he realised he was still suckling on it.

“Good morning sleepy, breakfast time and then we have to go out ok?”

“Nooo.”

“I am starting to think that is the only word you know.” Will is placed in the highchair and Hannibal brings the spoon to his mouth, but as usual Will is grumpy, so he clamps his lips closed and shakes his head.

“I have put in more fruit than porridge ok? Please try and eat something Will.” Hannibal noted the sadness spread across the young agent’s face, he didn’t seem bratty just upset. The spoon presses against his lips again and Will allows its entry. He chews it half-heartedly before swallowing. But no matter how dull the taste is, no matter how little he desires to eat, there’s no point fighting it, they're never going to let him go. Will lived in grief and loneliness before coming here but there were reprieves, but it was his whole world now, he had never experienced grief of this kind before. 

Even being alone he had his freedom, now he didn’t, and that was the grief he could not rid himself of. He’s grieving for a part of him that still exists, Will has lost himself, these people had taken away everything he ever was and ever will be, he feels broken and angry all the time, he knows the only way those feelings will ever go is to accept this existence, but he can’t and he won’t. No matter how hard it’s becoming to fight he will continue to do so, then he can say he went down fighting. His only constant is Hannibal, the man treats him differently, not like every other person who treats him as if he’s helpless, and his sudden feelings of need for the man confuses him.

Will eventually allowed Hannibal to feed him the entire bowl with a gut wrenched feeling in his stomach, but as the man turned to place the bowl in the sink, Will started whining and reaching for it. 

“Will it’s empty, you can have your apple now ok?”

“Noo unnnnggh!” Will became distressed when Hannibal once again tried to place it in the sink, all focus has turned to the bowl, Will wanted it, his arms kept reaching for it as he struggled against the straps and Hannibal quickly realised exactly what the young agent wanted to do so passed it to him, Will doesn’t disappoint throwing the bowl to the ground the second it was in his grasp. Hmmm, so that action is more of a compulsion than a bratty behaviour, it intrigued Hannibal and fuelled his assumptions that there was something a little different with Will.

Hannibal grabbed a bottle and laid the young agent across his lap on the couch, but Will just turned his head away again and again, pushing away the bottle every time it came close enough. 

“You need to take your bottle Will, you didn’t have one last night and you need one.”

“Nooo don’t want it!” Will had only missed one bottle, but Hannibal could already see the effects, Will seemed to have more energy and was much more aware of everything around him, even gaining a tiny amount of strength back in his limbs. This was why Hannibal prescribed these drugs for the programme, the younger babies had regimented bottles laced with sedatives, to stop them being so active both physically and mentally, and he hated the fact. Will twisted and whined in his arms knowing if he did this long enough, he wouldn’t have to drink the bottle, he wasn’t wrong when Hannibal sighed and eventually gave up.

“Ok let’s get you dressed, and then we have to go to the store”

“No.”

“Yes.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“I know you don’t, but I promise we will be really quick ok? And you can pick out anything you want for your room, and some clothes, we can also find you something to keep you occupied.” Hannibal refrained from calling them toy’s trying to avoid another meltdown but did have a few things in mind to get for Will, he wanted to test out some theories he had about the young agent, by this point in their treatments the babies shouldn’t be harbouring any decent amount of adult thinking, but Hannibal suspects Will is, the man thinks the reports of Will’s genius may have been correct. 

Will hid his face in Hannibal’s shoulder for the entire short walk to the store, humiliated to be out in public like this, but the man promised he could pick out his own clothes and he’s taking that as a small victory. Will is placed in the child seat of the cart directly in front of Hannibal’s chest when they arrive, the young agent decides that he can at least hide his face away if he becomes overwhelmed.

Hannibal didn’t hate everything about shopping, but he did used to hate the crowds, the queues and the aching feet. He also took exception to overly attentive shopping assistants, the perky seasonal music playing in every store, he especially hated the free food samples, seeing them as ideal flu spreading agents. But here in this community those issues weren’t a problem anymore.

Hannibal grabbed the basics in the form of diapers, creams and powders before moving to the food isles grabbing fruit, veggies, porridge and a few other items but he wanted to get that isle done quickly, before Will started to pay attention to all the foods he wasn’t allowed.

As Hannibal made his way around the store, he saw the shock register on many people’s faces before they could hide it, it was probably a shock to see him with a newly adopted baby as he was never really considered by anyone to be the parenting type. A small attempt at a smile played on his lips for every glance he received, Hannibal guesses he will be getting that a lot. For a while anyway.

Two isles down, three to go. Will had leaned forward against the man’s chest hiding his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck trying to dispel how uncomfortable he felt, Hannibal couldn’t help but place an unconscious protective arm around Will’s back without even really considering the action.

“Ok Will lets pick out some clothes ok?”

“Then we can go?”

“Just a few more things, and then yes, we can go.” Will lifted his head looking at the racks and racks of infantile adult clothing, it turned his stomach seeing the teddy bear patterns and dinosaurs… his breath hitched, Hannibal anticipated the upcoming tantrum and went into prevention mode.

“Will its ok, come on we will look at some different ones ok?” Hannibal ruffled the back of the young agent’s hair and moved a little further into the clothing section where the plainer clothes were kept, the simpler solid color’s seemed to ease the boy a little.

“Just point to the color you want, and I will get them ok?” Will looked over the onesies and zoned in on the black ones, he would much rather wear them than any of the others so pointed to the two color’s and Hannibal stacked around five of each in the cart, very happy he avoided the meltdown.

“Ok we just have to get some stuff for your room and to keep you amused and then we can go.” 

The man picked up some cleaning products and made his way to the paint, how is he going to get Will to cooperate with this one?

“Ok Will what color would you like your room?” Will kept his head in Hannibal’s neck refusing to look at the cans of paint, he agreed to cooperate with the clothes and nothing more. Hannibal named nearly every color in existence, but still, Will refused to pick. 

“If you don’t pick then I will.” Hannibal teased slightly, but nope, the young agent still wasn’t playing.

Still no response.

“Fine, I like this color.” Hannibal picked up the brightest pink he could find bringing the can to the Will’s eyelevel pretending to read the information, Will turned out of Hannibal’s chest and took a quick glance, he was mortified! There was no way he was sleeping in a pink fucking room.

“No complaints? Ok that’s fine, I think we should get this one then.” Hannibal placed the first can into the cart and picked up a second one that soon followed the first before making a move to the next isle.

“Nooo not a girl.”

“Would you like to pick a different color?” Hannibal finally got a small nod and removed the paint from the cart, Will looked over a few colors and saw a deep green one that he liked and motioned for it.

“Ok good boy, we’re nearly done now.” Hannibal picked out some drapes and bedding that would blend well with the paint, happy the greens would complement the light pine furniture already in the room… the fact Will had picked green wasn’t a shock to the man, after all they do say genius’s pick green.

The toy isle was set out by age groups, not even bothering to ask Will what he wanted Hannibal threw some crayons, pens and paper into the cart and some of the large blocks, they were the only thing he could find in Will’s age group he thought he had a chance in hell of getting Will to interact with. Finally, Hannibal found what he was looking for, puzzles, he threw around ten different kinds in to the cart, drawing puzzles, model puzzles and things you had to put together, things they could do together, or could be used for observation. 

They checked everything out but as they walked out of the store Hannibal felt Will jolt, whimper, and freeze. The man turned to look behind him where the young agent was looking and saw Freddy making her way into the store.

“Are you enjoying my baby Hannibal?” Will made himself as small as possible in the man’s arms hiding away the best he could.

Hannibal laughed heartlessly, looking down at her as if she were a piece of crap stuck to his shoe.

“He’s worth his weight in gold after getting you struck off.”

“Well not for much longer Hannibal, I am appealing the decision and if it’s the last thing I do I will get him back!”

Hannibal sneered at Freddy, then laughed, only adding fuel to her wrath.

“You think this is funny?” She snapped.

Hannibal glared at Freddy with hatred in his eyes. "You are an extremely stupid girl aren't you? Here you are having another violent hissy fit in front of countless witnesses and you honestly think you have a chance at adopting any baby at all, especially this one? Be very careful with me Freddy, I don’t like inconvenience, and discourteous people make me sick."

It was like the penny dropped at Hannibal’s words, Freddy knew he was right and had to appear competent to those who mattered. So, she simply glared at Hannibal as he turned and walked away but not before her final delusion was spat out.

“See you soon Will.”


	9. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nice afternoon activity turns sour when Will becomes angry and upset, and Hannibal is not proud of his reaction, a random home visit from the committee only makes matters worse, especially when Hannibal realises Bedelia has been appointed to his case, her recent hatred towards the man and his motives threatens to derail both his community and parental standing.
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone still following this story and taking the time to leave a comment and a kudo it is really appreciated an I hope the rest of the story is enjoyed!
> 
> As always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Hannibal turned to walk home aggravated that Freddy had upset Will, the young agent had started shaking the second he saw the deranged woman and the tears that followed at her words soon made a steady stream down Hannibal’s neck, the man stopped and gently pulled Will’s head from the crook of his neck and wiped away a few escaped tears, keeping his hand against the soft cheek as he spoke. 

“Will you pay no attention to her or her words ok? That’s the most you will ever see of her, just occasionally when we are out, she’s not allowed near you now and you will never have to spend any time with her either I will always make sure of that ok?” Will simply nodded and buried his head back in the man’s neck, praying Hannibal was true to that promise.

“Ok good boy, let’s get back and then we can fix up your room and have something nice for lunch.” When they returned home, Hannibal began putting the groceries away as Will just shifted uncomfortably on the family room floor, the young agent refused to interact with anything, including the pens and paper Hannibal had laid out for him, instead, he simply stares at them with a sickening feeling in his gut, the only thing he could be thankful for was the fact they weren’t the brightly colored noisy toy’s at the centre.

Hannibal knew he had to start Will’s room sooner rather than later as there was a lot to do, but what does he do with Will? Can he leave him alone with pens and paper? Would he even touch them? What if he gets confused again and tried to eat the pens? He ate a Lego brick, so Hannibal knows the drugs are obviously taking a strong hold of Will’s cognitive reasoning and distorting it. 

So, he decided to approach Will and attempt to interact with him on the young agent’s level, Hannibal crouched directly in front of Will who continued to look at the ground while playing with his own fingers. “Ok Will, I have to go and fix up your room now, would you like to come and help me?” Hannibal knows he shouldn’t be allowing Will to do things like this, he should have the young agent playing with toys or laying in the crib, not encouraging participation in ‘adult’ activities.

Hannibal was sure Will’s age category was wrong though, he didn’t really know much about how the committee determined the age of each baby as it wasn’t his department, but he did know the older ones had a little more freedom in their lives, and he really thought Will would be happier in that status so decided to raise the issue with Jack when he next sees him, as well as the chemical castration Doctor Bloom seems so adamant in adding to his programme, the woman may think she holds some weight with Jack, but Hannibal knows she doesn’t thanks to him and his whispers of incompetence into his bosses ear.

Will looked over at the room but didn’t make a move to nod or raise his arms, constantly sitting and doing nothing was becoming boring, but he doesn’t feel ready to abandon that protest. “Will it’s helping me, or I will have to put you in the crib until I finish, and it will take a while, so why don’t you help? And if you are a good boy then I will make soup with lots of chunky vegetables again for lunch, and you can have some bread and butter too, but only a little.” That was a good offer to Will, he was being allowed to help with ‘adult’ things, and he would have something he liked for lunch, plus some bread and butter which he assumes he isn’t allowed. But that would mean he is painting his own nursery, he didn’t want a nursery. He didn’t want to be here. But he didn’t want to sit in the crib for hours either, he supposed helping was the better option.

“Feed myself?”

Hannibal huffed out a laugh, “Yes after five bites, do we have a deal?” Thankfully the man received a nod and for the first time in days Hannibal felt a little less stressed, realising he could bribe Will quite easily.

“Good boy.” Hannibal rose up with Will in his arms and carried him through to the bland nursery, he sat with Will on the floor and rolled up both their sleeves before handing over a paint roller and set down a tray of paint beside the young agent, he knew there was going to be a mess with Will’s uncooperating limbs, but he had covered the carpet and furniture with a tarp so it didn’t really matter as long as Will was amused. 

Once Will was taken care of Hannibal rose to his feet and began doing the higher parts of the wall, he obediently refreshed Will’s paint roller each time it dried out because every time the young agent tried he just pushed the paint from the tray.

Will painted like he was angry at the walls, Hannibal guessed he was. The agent’s eyebrows lowered, and his eyes filled with a kind of fog, like the paint roller and wall were the only things that could register in that moment, “Are you having fun Will?” Will didn’t even look as though he registered the man’s words, it went from intriguing to concerning for Hannibal in seconds, he had seen the young agent responding to the drugs for a while now, but this was something different, Will always looked so far away and lost concentration quickly, the majority of babies in the community suffered from asperger’s, autism, ADHD or just suffered certain traits that often affected every aspect of their personal lives, sometimes it was a combination of different things, it was all determined over time when they were brought here. In Hannibal’s mind there is no doubt, Will is on the spectrum.

Will raised his roller every time it dried out, a silent request for Hannibal to wet it for him and the man happily obliged, leaning over to top it back up, but before he could hand it back, Will wiped his paint covered hands down Hannibal’s pants in an effort to clean them off a little, Will let out the smallest giggle at his own action, small or not it was there. 

Hannibal couldn’t help but smile back, to him the small giggle was adorable. “We have rags to wipe you off you know.” Hannibal smiled as he handed back the roller and ruffled the young agent’s hair a little. Will's absent mind soon got bored of the roller and he began dipping his hands into the paint to make hand prints on the wall instead, he was unsure if it would be considered a rebellious or infantile act but he didn't really care in that moment, he was having fun, and Hannibal wasn't stopping him. 

“Would you like to do this last little bit up here Will?” Will looked high up to where the man was pointing and nodded before Hannibal obediently lifted him, holding him up so he could reach. Will smiled as he finished the last bit but his paint covered hands lost their grip on the roller and he dropped it between himself and Hannibal's chest, but not before hitting the man in the nose, mouth and chin, the paint turned the man’s face green, Will smirked and Hannibal decided to get his own back by pulling the young agent to his chest covering him also, It was as if there were an invisible feather tickling at the young agent's nape, he squirmed and raised his shoulders to hide his neck, the giggle was an auditory hug for Hannibal finally feeling like he had done something right with Will for once. 

After hours of scrubbing and painting the room finally looked clean and presentable, Hannibal stepped back with the paint covered Will and observed the finished appearance of the once plain room, it resembled a magazine cover in his humble opinion. The old drapes in the window are now replaced with a deep green roller blind and matching drapes, the light wooden floor is now polished and shining with a clean fluffy carpet centred in the room under the crib, coupled with light pine furniture, it looked good.

The only downside is the overwhelming fumes of the drying paint and cleaning chemicals, Hannibal quickly realised Will wouldn’t be able to spend the night in there without choking on the fumes. 

Looks like he’s on the floor again. 

"When we were at the store, I got you a couple of these too." Hannibal pulled out two small night light's for Will to use on a night, he knows this room isn't the young agent’s favorite place and hopes it will help to settle him a little. When Will realised what they were he felt a little less angry and slightly appreciated the act.

“What do you think of our hard work? Are you happy with it?” Hannibal playfully bounced Will a couple of times, in all honesty he wasn’t expecting a response, but the young agent nodded slightly, smiling before hiding his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck once again. The man can't help but smile back, Will just told him all he needed to know about his feelings of the room. 

Hannibal couldn’t help but appreciate the sweetness of Will hiding the smile in his neck, he would usually inhale but all he would get is the scent of paint. 

It’s a little after lunch and he knows Will must be starving by now, Hannibal certainly is, and with the planned meal he can actually eat the soup with him without feeling guilty. 

Will wanted to shake his head at Hannibal’s question, he wanted to ignore it outright, but he did like the room, it had been so long since he had been comfortable and he hated to admit it but it was fun to do. The room wasn’t sickly infantile either, and he appreciated that fact. However, even though the cobwebs were wiped away he was still scared of that room and he had no idea why. Maybe because it represents everything he was trying to run away from? Will had also witnessed how much effort the man had put into it so he just couldn’t bring himself to be horrible and ignore the question.

Hannibal sat Will on the kitchen floor so he could easily clean away any paint from the tiles whilst he cleaned off his hands in the kitchen sink. 

“Ok we need to give you a quick bath, and then it’s a bottle before lunch.”

“Noooo! Soup!” Will was promised soup! He wanted soup! He kept up his end of the bargain by being good, there was no bath or bottle mentioned and now he wants what he was promised. The young agent wasn’t comprehending the fact every inch of him was covered in paint and couldn’t eat like this.

“Yes Will you can have soup I promise, but you need to have your bath first and then a bottle, you can’t eat covered in paint, can you?” Hannibal tried going in with reason, although he knew it wouldn’t take effect, plus he knew he shouldn’t have given up the fight over the bottles as easily as he did, he knew letting Will skip bottles would make him think he didn’t have to take it when offered, he also knows it’s messing with Will’s drug intake, if the adoption agency tests him and realised he wasn’t being ‘dosed’ they would have grounds to remove Will from Hannibal’s care.

“NOOOO!!!” Will protest was high pitched and ear piercing, no deepness present in his voice anymore, it put the whines to shame. Even Will was shocked at how quickly he became as angry as he did, Hannibal looked over at him from the kitchen as he dried off his hands and walked over to the destressed agent.

“Will I’m sorry but you have to have a bath and a bottle before you have your soup ok?” Hannibal crouched down in front of the young agent, but Will simply scooted back across the kitchen floor and scowled.

“NOO! NO BOTTLE! NO BATH! M’NOT A BABY!! LET ME GO!” Hannibal was a little surprised by the last statement, thinking Will had given up on that idea but apparently not. 

Hannibal didn’t get to Will in time before he crawled into the family room, leaving a trail of green paint in his wake when he tried to pick him up. Right now, Will doesn’t want to be touched, he doesn’t want comfort he wants to leave! He wants his body and his mind back.

Red. Everything went red. Will’s vision blurred as the fire rose in the pit of his stomach. His brain went into overdrive, the tantrum began with his breath turning from quiet and regular to a panting gasp. He sucked at the air like it had suddenly become thick and was now almost too difficult to draw in. He became blind to everything around him, aside from the two vases sitting on the marble of the fireplace, before Hannibal can react Will picked up one vase and launched it into the second. 

The air is suddenly rent by the sound of breaking glass, the shards scattered all over Will, as well as the floor and pens and paper sitting on the family room floor, Hannibal’s respect for Will’s aversion to touch right now evaporated, it was now a safety issue and he moved to pick Will up so fast it made his own head spin. Hannibal did not want Will to cut himself and he pulled the screaming flailing agent into his arms and walked away from the shards. 

Ultimately, it’s fear that brings rage, that hot burning anger that seeks to harm anything in its path and that’s exactly what Will wanted to do. When a person experiences something that frightens them a primitive part of the brain is activated that produces tears or aggression, similar to the body’s fight or flight response. Will decided in that moment too many tears had been spent at his situation, they weren’t getting him anywhere, so a different approach is needed. That constant rage he has felt since coming here had been destroying him from the inside out, rising anger over extended time corrupts who that person once was.

“FUCK OFF!! FUCK OFF! LEMME GO! I WANNA GO!! FUCK OFF!!” Will kicked out and hit at Hannibal’s chest with every ounce of strength he had left, though his balled up fists were more of an irritant than a painful attack, Hannibal held the young agent in one arm and gently held Will’s hands with the other, holding them down which only angered the young agent further. It was demeaning for Will to have his hands held down so easily, the man didn’t even break a sweat. Will only had one thing left to fight with and he was going to use them, he bent down and sunk his teeth hard into the man’s chest earning a sharp intake of air from Hannibal, he momentarily released Will’s hands to pull his head away from his chest.

Will doesn’t care though, if he is punished, then he is punished, how much worse can it get? That's what these people expect though, show your anger and they'll drug and punish you into compliance. That isn't the only emotion you aren't allowed here, anger. These people are no longer used to natural people anymore, they haven't seen one in so long, the population of this modest place is now known as ‘Adults’ or ‘Babies’. All that fit the demented bill here are drugged to the eyeballs. If you just act the good little baby you are supposed to be, then they don't bother to over medicate you. Should Will ever see an exit though, even the tiniest glimpse of freedom beyond these walls, he would take it and return to let all the anger flood out all at once, he would kill every conformant in this place and lead the victims to freedom. This rage he keeps inside will be his ticket to freedom he just knows it. But by the time that moment comes most likely he'll be too addicted to the meds to survive out there alone.

Hannibal took a deep breath to stem the rising irritation, he needs to deal with this behavior head on, but how? He can’t take away a favorite toy, he refuses to spank him, it’s not like he would sit still in time out and he certainly can’t bite him back, (the irony was not lost on Hannibal). But more too the point Hannibal just doesn’t want to punish Will, he is dealing with a traumatic situation the only way he can and that isn’t bad behavior in his book.

Will had finally snapped, and Hannibal had snapped right back without meaning to, he knows what he is about to do, he knows what he is about to say, he doesn’t want to, but the pain of the bite caused a surge in adrenalin he couldn’t stop. Hannibal grasps the young agent’s face to look him in the eyes. “You are being very naughty!!” Hannibal was left with raising his voice as his own only venting option, it wasn’t overly loud, but it was harsh, and the look on his face was nothing less than aggravated.

Hannibal had finally snapped at the situation, and it was at Will!! How could he do that? Will yelped when the man grabbed his face a little harder than usual, the sound twisted Hannibal from the inside out, an overwhelming sense of guilt invaded his veins. It’s not Will’s fault he’s here, and the mood swings are certainly not his fault either, Hannibal hated himself regretting the reaction instantly.

Will’s entire body jolted and stilled before he fell silent, he looked absolutely terrified of Hannibal for the very first time.

“Will-“

A knock at the door was the only possible sound that could have made this situation worse, and there it was. “It’s not a good time, could you please come back later?” Hannibal assumed it was Jack and wouldn’t need to offer up any other information. “Doctor Lecter it’s Bedelia from the committee, I’m here to carry out your first home inspection.”

Ok, so it turns out there was a worse sound, Hannibal tensed slightly as his eyes scanned over the current situation, the bite on his chest from Will was bleeding quite badly and had soaked through his shirt, there were shards of two smashed vases between the pens and paper Will shouldn’t even have, and Will was also covered head to toe in paint and he can guarantee the woman just heard the commotion between the two.

“Could you please come back later?”

“Doctor Lecter, I need you to open the door for me, the random visits are compulsory.”

Hannibal pulled on a jacket to cover the blood on his shirt and shoots a look at the young agent in his arms who has the reality of the situation ingrained in the panic in his eyes, Will logically knows he could be taken back to the adoption centre right now when this woman sees everything, and then he’s back to square one, and it would be all his own fault. Will soon put’s his arms back around Hannibal’s neck as he’s carried to the door, just before it’s opened the man whispers as gentle as he could.

“Don’t be scared ok? Everything will be ok.”

Hannibal was reeling, he hadn’t had the chance to apologise to Will for his reaction and now this, Bedelia of all people, the woman hates him as it is, and she is conducting the home visits? It had to be a cosmic joke, he can’t explain any sight in a believable manner, so he simply opened the door and let the woman witness the chaos while considering his next move. “Good afternoon Doctor Maurier.”

“Hello Hannibal, let’s stick with Bedelia shall we? May we sit down?” The man smiled and nodded as he stepped back to let her enter. Will took one look at the woman and hid his face in the crook of the man’s neck, gripping as tightly as his limbs would allow. The young agent was obviously putting up an act for her given Hannibal had just scared the crap out of him, but he didn’t care. What if she took Will right now? That would make Hannibal happy wouldn’t it? If Will were taken as opposed to him being given back that would mean his obligations were obsolete and he wouldn’t have anything to feel guilty about, but why does that thought make Hannibal slightly sick inside?

They each seated uncomfortably, “Is everything going ok Hannibal?” 

“Yes, everything is fine thank you.” Hannibal responds with such conviction that the surrounding war zone could be mistaken for a spilt glass of milk. A heavy silence settled over them as Bedelia’s eyes glanced unceremoniously around each scene, Hannibal decided there was no way out other than the truth, the partial truth anyway.

“I am afraid you have caught me on a bad day Bedelia, I am in the middle of fixing up Will’s nursery to make him comfortable and I dropped some of the equipment knocking over the vase’s, but Will was nowhere near when it happened.”

“Can I ask why he’s covered in paint? And why he has toys above his age classification please?”

“Will was seated on the bedroom floor while I painted and he decided to dip his hands into the tray, I only looked away for a second but I am to blame, that’s why he is covered in paint, and the pens and paper are mine.”

“Can I ask why they were in reach of Will please?”

“They were placed on top of the boxes I dropped, I had put Will in the highchair and was about to finish cleaning up the mess when I was graced by this wonderful visit, simple as that really.” It really didn’t matter how convincing Hannibal sounded, the woman clearly did not believe him based on the judging look he was receiving.

“Would you mind if I take a look around?”

“No, of course not.” Hannibal’s mind wandered to the other situations that were going to land him in hot water, knowing the eagle eyed woman would pick up on each of them as it was likely she would be looking for infractions to revoke the man’s custody of Will, he wasn’t wrong.

Shortly Bedelia returned to the couch with her face filled with arrogance. “Ok Hannibal I do have a few more concerns, you said you were the only one painting but there seems to be two paint trays and rollers, there also seems to be two full bottles in the sink?” Crap he meant to empty them, Will shifted uncomfortably in Hannibal’s lap, his arms gripping even tighter around the man’s neck every time he was called out on something, Will really hadn’t realised how many rules Hannibal had been breaking for him.

Hannibal sighed, “Ok, yes I gave Will a roller, I shouldn’t have done it, I know that, but his room needed fixing up and he wouldn’t sit in the crib or play with any toys so I needed him to be amused while I worked on it, and he wasn’t feeling too good last night or this morning so I let him skip a couple of bottles which I also know I shouldn’t have done.”

“Hannibal these are extremely serious infractions, you are the adult and the founder of the medical programme, it is your job to ensure he is being cared for correctly and currently, he is not, as you know if Will skips even one bottle it disrupts his medication intake and can make his moods very volatile. Also letting him engage in adult activities is absolutely forbidden, that is my contribution to the programme! He will never adjust to his new headspace if he doesn’t interact with toys within his age group, you do know that I have grounds to remove him from your custody right now don’t you Hannibal?”

“Noooo!” Will gripped impossibly harder to the man’s neck beginning to choke out a sob.

“It’s ok Will, shhhh.” Hannibal stroked the young agent’s hair and back trying to keep him calm when he felt his chest hitch.

“I apologise for what you have witnessed here today, yes, there have been a few teething issues, but I realise how serious these matters are, and you have my word none will be repeated.”

“I will have to report everything I have seen here today, so it’s likely you will be called in for an interview under caution with the committee, I will also have to report that I heard you yelling at Will.” Hannibal simply nodded knowing there isn’t much he could say to her words. 

“Ok that’s fine, are we done here because he needs feeding and changing.”

“Yes, that’s everything, we will be in touch very soon.” Hannibal walked Bedelia to the door and the second it closed behind her Will removed his arms from Hannibal’s neck and gently pushed against the broad chest, he was signalling he wanted putting down and Hannibal didn’t blame him or argue with it, instead he gently seated Will on the couch who scooted as far away from the man as possible when Hannibal sat beside him, the paint wasn’t really an issue anymore it was dry now and everywhere anyway, but that didn’t matter to Hannibal, the fact he had scared Will did matter. 

Will’s eyes shifted to the side looking anywhere but at Hannibal. His eyes became glazed with a glassy layer of tears beginning a steady trail down his cheeks when he blinked. The young agent bit his lip tightly in attempt to hide any sound that wanted to escape from his mouth, it made Hannibal’s heart break. 

Will was too sad to cry out or wail, he just sat there as still as a statue while the magnitude of each individual situation swept over him, there was a good chance he was going to be taken back to that hell hole, the only person he didn’t feel threatened by now terrified him, and worst of all he understands now that he will never be able to persuade Hannibal to let him go, that’s it, his last comforting thoughts of escape had disintegrated, he’s here for life. All Will wanted to do was curl up into a ball and wait for someone to save him. But no one would, no one was out there trying to find him. A choked cry forced its way from his throat, this was the end of the road for him… he’s trapped.

Hannibal wanted to pick Will up and hold him tight, as if his embrace could push away all his fears and keep him safe forever. How did such a small and insignificant problem become such drama? Hannibal’s anger melted away to guilt and self-hatred. These days the word sorry is so meaningless. Saying sorry to Will wouldn’t fix the pain he caused, all the man had done was added fear to an already traumatised person.

Will had lost all rationality, his thinking was so distorted, he was dealing with things the only way he knew how to now and Hannibal lost himself slightly.

This cannot continue anymore, it isn’t good for either of them.


	10. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will breaks down in more ways than one and reaches out to Hannibal for comfort.
> 
> Hannibal struggles to keep his mouth closed when Jack seems more pre-occupied with his social standing...
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone that has left comments and kudo's it's really appreciated! I hope this chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

“Will, I am very sorry I yelled at you, you didn’t deserve that and I was wrong, I know how hard everything is for you right now, really I do, I know how confused and angry you are at everyone and everything and you have every right to feel that way. You also have the right to lash out, scream and shout, because I would do exactly the same in your situation… your feelings, no matter what they are in any moment of this, are justified.”

Will’s body stilled at the man’s words, this had been the first time his feelings of anger were acknowledged and justified instead of being drugged away, it was like a weight lifted from his shoulders, some of the overwhelming sadness lifted from his stomach for the first time.

“I don’t like it here… n-not here, them…” Will became frustrated when he attempted to talk now, it was like his mouth no longer had the strength to form the words, and his mind wouldn’t remember them. 

Hannibal knew exactly what Will was trying to say, he didn’t mean this house he meant this community and Hannibal agreed with him, if this place was a volunteer only on the ‘babies’ side of it then it would be a haven as many want to return to days of no worries, but it isn’t.

Hannibal recognised he was trying to hold a logical conversation with a debilitated mind through no fault of Will’s, he knows not everything will be understood by the young agent, but he knows some of it will, so he will try. Hannibal is unsure where he’s heading with the conversation, but he has to try something to bring some peace to Will’s mind, seeing him distraught all the time was killing the man.

“I know I lashed out at you Will and I regret that, but I am not perfect, far from it. We are both in a situation that scares us but I’m trying my best because I thought you didn’t want to go back to the centre, but you seem just as unhappy with me, and I honestly don’t know what to do to make things better for you.”

Hannibal shifted, struggling to find the right words while Will sat on his knees in the corner of the couch playing with his fingers, occasionally wiping away an escaped tear, his heart was breaking at everything. Will didn’t want his only constant taking away, he didn’t want to go and live at the centre again, everything was much scarier there. The young agent felt bad for acting so ungrateful after the man’s efforts with his room, for getting the man to the point he snapped, but feeling bad for his actions made Will angry because he has a right to be angry, Hannibal just confirmed that, so he obviously doesn’t agree with things either, Will knows that anyway, he can just tell.

Everything was just so confusing. 

Hannibal was the only one who gave him any aspect of freedom, and he was the only person Will would accept comfort from. The centre people didn’t give him ANY freedom, to them he was helpless, they were cold and clinical, and he just didn’t feel safe with them.

He felt safe with Hannibal, and that was a daunting thought… 

“Bu-but you could let me go… you don’t like it either.” The words were uttered in quiet whimpers but Hannibal’s interest in Will’s perception’s peaked instantly, this is the second time Will has picked up on something correctly without being told anything.

“Will I’m sorry but I can’t do that, I know you don’t understand why right now, and I can’t really explain it either, not just yet anyway. But no matter what, I promise you that I will always take care of you and treat very well… no matter where we are.” Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to tell Will the drugs by this point are pretty much permanent, how can he tell the young agent that he will never walk properly again? Or be able to hold his own bladder and bowls? That he will never grow body hair again? That Will is essentially losing everything he gained from puberty, his high voice, his libido, his masculine features?? Fuck, that prospect is terrifying, and Hannibal allowed this to continue. 

Alana had arrived at the community a few months before Jack had met Hannibal and offered him the job, in that time Alana Bloom had tried for it but Jack needed someone with a unique outlook on things, someone with exceptional intelligence to work with the drugs Alana had already sourced and more, but the drugs she chose for the programme promoted permanent results, Hannibal had informed Jack on arrival that it wasn’t too late and different drugs could be used to acquire the same results, but were completely reversible. Instead Jack had chosen to keep the permanent ones without the courtesy of an explanation offered to Hannibal, he wasn’t in a position to refuse the offer and make waves though, not when he was coming close to being caught for some less than stellar actions where he was staying.

Hannibal didn’t focus on that right now though, instead he chose to focus on the fact this was the first time he had seen Will as the vulnerable child he was. 

Something clicked.

After those words Will had a different internal reaction when he realised he isn't going anywhere, he has to accept this is his life now, yes he is scared of staying here with Hannibal, but he’s more scared of going back to that place… he just felt sad. He needed a hug.

When Will’s lip began to quiver uncontrollably he finally gave in and asked for the emotional comfort he desperately needed, as the damns broke, the young agent raised his arms to the man, Hannibal obeyed instantly, picking up the boy and standing. He wrapped an arm under Will and used the other to pull him close, gently cradling Will’s neck as he broke down in Hannibal’s arms. 

Will sunk into the warmth of the man’s chest and sobbed, Out of complete silence the cry arose, slow and gentle at first but it rose to an hysterical level that tore Hannibal’s heart in two, it was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a broken person, one who had lost all hope.

Will made no more attempts to conceal or even wipe away his tears. Hannibal had seen many others cry like that by this point, his office was a vortex of loss and pain, every person that cried like that had transitioned from a person with hope to one without, and Will was no different. 

Will sobbed like the child he was, in mind, status and fact. Despite the heaviness in Will’s stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against Hannibal’s, he just wanted the sadness out of his life now, he hurt all the time. Appreciative of the man’s simple gesture he tightened his grip around Hannibal’s neck, it just made everything less bleak.

The hug was a display of affection from Hannibal, one he had rarely given to anyone. Perhaps the fragile beginnings of mutual companionship? The arms that held Will were soft, yet strong, and the feeling of another body so close to his after so long… it soothed him more than expected.

“Will, I would never hurt you, I know I frightened you but I would never physically hurt you I promise, and I will never yell at you like that again either...ever.” Will sucked up his tears and pushed his emotions down, that’s it! He refused to cry anymore, enough tears have been spent now, he just needs another outlet and he will find it. He just refused to get angry anymore, he just gives up. Will's head remained on Hannibal’s shoulder not wanting to let go just yet.

“Will would you like me to try and find you someone you feel more comfortable with?” Will pondered the question, he didn’t want to go back to the centre, he would rather spend his days here Hannibal, it was just different, easier. Hannibal didn’t treat him as though he were completely helpless, he broke rules to simply make Will more comfortable. Eventually the young agent shook his head at the question, but just because he wants to stay here it doesn’t mean Hannibal wants him here.

“D-do you want me to g-go?” Hannibal did the same and thought about Will’s question, in truth he didn’t, yes he wanted his freedom, he didn’t want to trapped anywhere. But he hated the idea of Will been back at the centre absolutely terrified and alone, he didn’t want that, Will was his responsibility now and it is one that he is beginning to enjoy, maybe they could figure this out together?

“No Will, I don’t want you to go, you are very welcome here.”

Hannibal couldn’t bring himself to say he wanted Will with him just yet, just as the young agent couldn’t yet bring himself to say he wanted to be here, that would be admitting they were both happy with the situation and neither were quite ready for that. Will still didn’t lift his head from the man’s shoulder, instead he relished in the unusual feeling of calm in his gut.

“Please give me a chance to find my feet and stop my own head from spinning, and I'll prove everything isn’t as bad as it seems ok? How about we get you in the bath, and then you can have some soup and bread, and I would like for you to try some of the bottle for me after ok?” Will’s face turned at the mention of a bottle. “Will if you don’t take your bottle the centre will test you and take you away, I’m already in a little trouble with them now and that is my own doing not yours, but we have to follow the rules for now ok?" Will wiped his snot and tears across Hannibal’s shoulder but wasn’t scolded, he nodded though, allowing Hannibal to carry him to the bathroom with no argument, to be honest he wanted the paint off his skin it was starting to become irritating.

The water is run comfortably warm, mixed with a stream of purple liquid that caused a burst of soapy glistening bubbles cascading over the surface of the water. The bubbles shimmered and danced making each bubble somewhat mesmerising. Hannibal began to remove Will’s clothes and diaper thankful he doesn’t squirm this time, even though his flesh is already littered with goose-bumps.

Hannibal picked up a washcloth and gently scrubbed Will’s face before moving down the rest of his body, scrubbing the same place repeatedly can’t be comfortable for Will, a little painful no doubt. The young agent begins to utter displeased sounds as Hannibal washed over the same areas again and again, he reaches for the man wanting to get out, the water was starting to burn, and he doesn't like it.

"Hurts."

“I know Will I'm sorry, I've nearly finished just sit tight for me ok?” The paint eventually sloughs off into the surrounding water leaving Will’s skin a little red, and Hannibal feeling instantly bad. 

Hannibal quickly finished and dried the boy off gently, before laying him on the bathroom floor to re-dress him. Once in the kitchen Hannibal makes an attempt to place Will in the highchair but his grasp tightens around his neck and the tiniest of whimpers is uttered so he moves away, Will’s stomach is still heavy and he’s not quite ready to let go of his only existing comfort just yet.

“Do you want to sit on the carpet while I make us some lunch?” Hannibal bounces Will in his arms ever so slightly before offering up another hug when he senses the remaining broken spirit.

A soft shake of the head.

“Do you want to help make the soup?”

Another shake of the head.

“Ok.” Hannibal simply holds Will as he prepares the meal with one hand, he has quickly learnt to do many things like this now quite surprised at how easy it became, some things were a challenge especially peeling the veg for the soup but Hannibal isn’t a complete ass though, he’s not going to put the young agent down the very first time he has asked for and needed comfort from him so he will just deal.

The soup was the colour of the autumnal vegetable garden deepest green with small chunks of carrot and potato. Yet the hue was softened just a bit with the addition of a spoonful of cream. 

“Everything always tastes better with a small amount of cream.” Hannibal put the spoon in the bowl and carried Will over to the highchair. Time to sit, to eat. He is expecting Will to reject it considering his current emotional state, but Hannibal knows the young agent must be starving by now, “Ok I’m going to let you feed yourself all of it tonight ok?”

Will was quite shocked at the statement as he had already agreed to the five spoonful’s but he certainly wasn’t going to argue, he takes the bowl and spoon the second he is sat in the highchair and it’s handed to him, for each mouthful he feeds himself he opens his mouth happily.

Hannibal got up halfway through lunch for a water bottle from the fridge leaving Will feeding himself and he’s fine. Apparently, a full stomach goes a long way. But when Hannibal started to drink the water Will raised his hands, he wants water too. Hannibal drains half of it fast, the first reason is there’s no way he’s touching it with Will’s spit back in it, nothing personal to the young agent, he’s just always been a germaphobe. The second is Will’s water intake was also scheduled, these committee members were sadists in Hannibal’s eyes, but he still needs to maintain an apparent committal to them. Hannibal couldn’t imagine how bad it would feel to be thirsty and be denied liquids, he’s breaking another rule, but he doesn’t care when he holds the bottle of water to Will’s lips.  
They finish lunch in a comfortable silence and Hannibal placed his empty bowl in the sink and waited for Will to finish his last spoonful and bite of bread before he glances between the bowl and Hannibal for a second.

“Go on.” Will smiled and threw the bowl to the ground before Hannibal smiled and bent to clean it in an uncaring manner. “Good boy for eating all your dinner, now let’s get you changed and then you need a bottle and a nap.” Hannibal scooped Will from the highchair and felt around the boy’s diaper before making his way to the family room floor, the young agent was wet and needed a change. 

Hannibal laid the boy on a changing mat and pulled out a black onesie from a bag he hadn't put away yet and set too work stripping and changing the young agent for naptime. 

When Hannibal removed Will’s clothes, he noticed that for the first time Will didn’t tense up and squirm away, not even when the wet diaper was taken off, he distracted himself instead, chewing on his fingers and went with the motions as the man manoeuvred his body. Hannibal wiped Will clean and rubbed a generous amount of cream over his genitals and backside before drying him off with a fresh smelling powder. Hannibal had to admit these encounters were pretty routine by now, much less awkward.

When Hannibal redressed Will in the form-fitting black onesie for nap time it pooled around him like liquid silk, it made Hannibal’s heart flutter, the young agent truly was stunning. He picked Will up with an unnecessary amount of softness and for a moment relished in the feel of him sinking into his chest with no hesitation whatsoever, even pulling himself closer to Hannibal as he grabbed the bottle and sat them both on the couch.

Hannibal laid the already drowsy boy comfortably across his lap before slipping the nub between his lips, happy when Will didn’t put up a fight and instead just closed his eyes and suckled softly, Hannibal found the sight calming, peaceful.

Minutes after the milk has slid down his throat, Hannibal could feel Will slowly drifting into a deep sleep. From the week of neither getting any sleep, the man had expected this meltdown, on both their parts, but hopefully things will start to get a little better now.

As Will’s head lolled, his eyelids finally slipped closed, Hannibal smiled as the rest of his body slowly leaned into him, his entire body going limp.

Will would describe falling asleep as his only sweet release from the worries of the world. In his dreams he could escape, find relief when he wasn’t plagued with nightmares. And for a few seconds when he awoke, he was oblivious to everything. Will would enjoy that brief respite of time before his troubles burst to the forefront of his mind. Hannibal carefully placed Will in his bed, placing strategic pillows at either side not wanting him to roll off and hurt himself. 

Hannibal looked at Will... really looked at him. His features were so much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of his age. The constant frowning and pouting just made him look older, but right now he looked peaceful. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his own body, Hannibal pulled the blanket up over him and his heart thumped in accordance with Will’s slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across Will’s face, he was now oblivious to the physical world and its terrors. It was hard to imagine that this was the same boy that bitched from sunup to sun down, for the first time, Hannibal leaned down and softly kissed Will’s cheek, a selfish action he just couldn’t prevent.

Hannibal turned out the light and turned on the nightlights before closing the door and going to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, he stood at the counter for a few minutes swirling the glass working up the effort needed to clean up the mess, but a soft knock and the slow opening of the door pulled him from that thought.

“Hello Jack, please come in.” The look on Jack’s face told Hannibal this wasn’t a social visit, instead he was about to be given news that was anything but good.

“We need to talk.” Jack joined Hannibal at the kitchen island and thanked him for the glass of wine handed over.

“Of course.”

“Bedelia is trying to say there is a conflict of interest between us two and Will, she thinks her and Fredrick should be allowed to revaluate his care decision and my input on it, because I recommended you personally and also gave reports against ‘other parents’.”

“Other parent's?? Freddy?”

“Yes, they are saying my professional judgement is compromised due to our friendship and they want me to stay out of this case, you also need to go and see them today at five pm after Bedelia’s visit, I haven’t even been told what was in her report, just that you had broken multiple rules and put him in potentially dangerous situations.”

“Untrue, yes I let him do a few things that he wasn’t supposed to, and I got slightly irate with him and Bedelia obviously heard it.”

“Just explain to me what happened today Hannibal, what she saw and heard, and what happened, we will work it out.” Hannibal explained the day at home in detail as well as outside of the store when he bumped into Freddy.

“You know how crazy Freddy is so why are you even listening to her appeal? Why are they listening to it?”

“They are also requesting that I have no involvement with Freddy’s case either, because again I am too close to the situation to be impartial. I will go through everything that will happen with you today and help you however I can, but Hannibal you made some minor mistakes, it happens with new parents, and as for getting a little irate with him that also happens, often! That’s what sleep deprivation does.”

“They are obviously going to try and take him, why else would they have the meeting the same day so fast? How am I supposed to explain to Will that they may take him away and put him back in the centre because you are allowing them to?” This was the first time Hannibal had been this angry at Jack.

“Hannibal, I am not allowing them to, they know they are on thin ice with you, yes I have agreed to take a step back in the case with you, Will, and Freddy’s appeal which I think is fair, we both know I can’t be truly impartial on this matter. But I am still in charge of this community, and they know I can override any decision they make, and if it comes to that, I will. Even if that means committing professional suicide here, do you want them to take the Will?”

Hannibal didn’t speak for a few moments, just sighed and finished his drink, immediately pouring himself another. No, he didn’t want them to take Will, he had promised the boy he could stay here and they would work things out together, and he had no intention of breaking that promise, but what angered him most was yet again Jack was more concerned about his professional standing than he was about what was right, and Freddy being allowed to adopt any baby was not right, just like removing Will from his custody wasn’t right either.

"Hannibal, as little as you may like it, you care about Will, and you can be scared of him being taken away or even staying. I know how hard the past few days must have been for you, for both of you, but you can't just ignore your feelings on this matter Hannibal regardless of what they are. So, this is where you need to decide if he is staying here for good or going, because any longer and you are both going to get attached to one another and it’s going to make everything harder. Nobody would judge you if you wanted to give him back, and I will support you regardless of your choice and the committee views." Jack also saw this meeting as a way to put his own mistake right, if he had genuinely forced Will on to his friend who didn’t want him this is their out. 

“Just tell me what’s going to happen and what I have to do to keep him here.” Hannibal ignored the question outright, he sat at the table burying his face in his hands as Jack sat opposite explaining how he needed to keep calm in the interview and try and explain away infractions that were going to be thrown at him, advising his friend to explain it as teething problems, and to lie if he must. 

“So, can I just leave Will here with you while I go to the appointment?” Hannibal knew how much Will hated that place and didn’t want to expose him to any unnecessary upset.

“No, I’m sorry Hannibal but they’re going to want to talk to Will too about how he’s feeling about you, and being here”

“Will already thinks I’m going to take him back there for good, especially after Bedelia’s visit today.”

They talked for an hour with Jack going over every possible scenario until four pm when it was time to wake Will from his nap, half an hour early to prepare him for the meeting. “Hannibal I have to get back to the centre now, just be calm, answer their questions and try not to panic! I will ask if am able to watch Will while you are in the interview.”

Hannibal simply nodded as the elder man left and took a deep breath to compose himself before gently lifting the still sleeping boy from his bed. 

“Hey sleepy come on its time to wake up now.”

Will burrowed himself into the warm, soft chest rubbing the remaining sleep from his tired eyes with the backs of his hands, giving himself a moment to shed the sleep from his brain. Hannibal thought of every possible way to tell the young agent what was about to happen, but he couldn’t think of a soothing way so decided to just dive straight into it.

“I had to wake you up a little earlier today Will because we have to go and speak to a couple of people at the centre.” Instant panic filled Will's gut at the man’s words, Hannibal promised he wouldn’t take him back, but he has obviously thought about it and the events of the day and now he is going to, and it’s his own fault because of his behavior. 

“Noooo!! pl-please don’t! don't wanna go! Y-you said I could stay I-I promise I will be good pleeeease.”

“Hey, hey, hey, Will you are staying here ok? Don’t worry, please don’t be scared ok?" Hannibal hugged the boy close, swaying him lightly. “Will I promise you are not going anywhere, I just have to go and speak to them about what they saw earlier so I can explain everything.”

“You'll leave me there.” Will felt the panic begin like a cluster of spark plugs in his abdomen. Tension grew in his face and limbs, his mind replaying the events of the day. His breathing became more rapid, shallower. Hannibal could hear the air moving through Will’s bronchioles like they were some kind of weird instrument. It was a wheezing really, squeaky and worrisome. 

Will was hyperventilating, it was as if he had retreated inside of himself, it’s as if Hannibal’s words are arriving in his brain from far, like he is somehow disconnected. The man tells him over and over that he is staying here, but the words won’t register.

Hannibal gives him a moment to come back to reality, he was clammy and there was the glisten of a cold sweat. His eyes were as wide as if someone was coming to deliver a fatal blow. Trapped in his own panic. 

Hannibal sat on the couch holding the boy close until he felt his breathing even out and spoke softly. “Will, I promise you, I am not going to leave you there, remember I told you I would have to go and speak to someone about today didn’t I? Well they want to see me very soon just to check that everything is ok, I promise you I would never leave you there you don’t have to be scared about that.”

After another ten minutes of reassurance, Will settles enough to be changed and dressed and take in Hannibal’s words, he is still sure the man is going to leave him there, but clings to the promise he won’t.


	11. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has to jump through hoops to prove he is capable of providing care for Will, but will he be awarded custody when the three people who are deciding his fate hold a great deal of hatred towards him? 
> 
> What are Hannibal and Beverly discussing in their private meetings?
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone that is following and enjoying this story, especially the ones who have taken the time to leave a comment and kudo it's really appreciated!!
> 
> Once again this is my own story and I am aware that another account uploaded the story or parts of the story to a different fandom and shipping, that account has since been removed, from what I have been told due to plagiarism and other issues, but I do appreciate people letting me know!
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Hannibal felt Will trembling for the entirety of the walk to the centre, which only increased once they were seated in the waiting room. Hannibal felt no better, his nerves were frayed to the quick. In his building anxiety he constructed elaborate rationalizations for why everything would turn out alright, but still the nagging voice in the back of his mind spoke of nothing but doom ahead.

At five pm on the dot, the door opened, the only familiar face that walked out was Jack’s who seated beside the two as the committee members Frederick and Bedelia waited in the wings. “Ok little man why don’t you come and sit with me while Daddy goes and talks to these nice people?”

“No” Will remembered Jack from the centre, he didn’t quite know why, but his intuition tells him he has good reason to hate the guy. The young agent’s vice grip around Hannibal's neck prevented sweet oxygen from reaching his lungs, no way was Will letting go, he doesn’t want to be left here at the centre with these people. That was not happening.

“Will I need you to sit with Jack for a little while ok? I promise it won’t be for too long.” Hannibal tried to pry Will away to no avail, he really didn’t want to rip the scared agent away from his body but he really didn’t have a choice, Jack made an attempt to pull the young agent into his arms but that only started the sobbing. From the waiting area came the most hysterical crying, the screaming sobs only interrupted by Will's need to draw breath. It was a broken sound, the sobs were stifled at first by the fabric of Hannibal’s jacket, but his upper body and shoulders wrack with every sob that forces their way out, chest rising and falling unevenly as Will gasps for breath, why cant they just leave him alone?

It only made Hannibal angrier at the committee for putting Will through this again, but maybe some of that anger was aimed at himself for creating a set of circumstances that lead to this.

Hannibal stood with Will and walked a few steps away from the overwhelming situation, he cupped the back of the young agent’s neck and stroked his thumb through the soft locks there whilst speaking as softly as he could into Will’s ear, “Remember what we talked about before we left ok? I’m not going to leave you here I promise.” Hannibal’s words had no effect as the hysterical crying continued.

“Doctor Lecter we really need to get this started, I have other people to see, if looks could kill Frederick would have dropped dead where he stood. Hannibal had no choice as he moved towards Jack and assisted in physically ripping Will away from him.

“NO DON’T LEAVE ME!!” The words were uttered in a high-pitched scream that tore through every ear drum in the room like a great shard of glass. The scream came again, desperate, terrified when Hannibal walked away from him into the office. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It made the hair strand straight up on the back of the neck, one that could still be heard when Frederick closed the door to the interview room.

“Good afternoon Doctor Lecter, I have called you in to discuss some of the concerning aspects in Bedeila’s report from your visit earlier on, we don’t usually call people in this early but I felt the infractions were so serious that an emergency meeting was required as the only option. I would like to inform you that you are under caution and there is a strong possibility that Will may be removed from your care unless you are able to satisfy our concerns, so I would like to start by asking you a few questions.”

Frederick spoke with arrogant confidence, while Bedelia sat with silent righteous condemnation, regardless, Hannibal simply nodded at Frederick’s statement as if giving him permission to start the interrogation.

“Ok I would like to start with the first thing on the report which was Bedelia hearing you shout at Will.” 

“Yes, I did get a little irate with Will, I shouldn’t have done that, it had been a very stressful few days, and everything got a little on top of me and for a moment I snapped, but my voice only rose slightly I would not consider it yelling. It hasn’t happened before, and it will not happen again. I apologised immediately afterwards, and he is fine.”

“Shouting, yelling, even getting irate at a baby is absolutely forbidden Doctor Lecter.” Bedelia finally spoke with a hint of a smile that stirred a primal rush of anger in Hannibal and solidified his plans.

“Yes, I am aware of that which is why I apologised straight away, and it is also why it will never happen again.”

“How can you be sure this wouldn’t happen again?”

“Because I am not in the habit of raising my voice at babies, I had a weak moment just like everyone does.”

“Ok we will move on to the next thing, Bedelia’s report says you were allowing Will to help paint his nursery, which at his age is completely forbidden for two reasons, firstly, allowing him to help with adult things will prevent him from falling into headspace correctly. Secondly, the chemicals added to his baths to remove his hair leaves Will’s skin extremely sensitive, meaning the paint or wiping away the paint can leave him with extremely painful blotches and rashes, which! You should know being the head medical professional in this community.” 

“I’m still trying to get Will to interact with toys, which he isn’t currently doing at the minute, and he wouldn’t sit in the crib for an extended period of time without screaming the place down while I fixed up the room, so I needed to keep him amused, again, I know it was wrong and I shouldn’t have let him help with adult activities, but for the record it was water based paint, very similar to what the toddlers here use for arts and crafts, but yes Will’s skin was a little red after it was removed so that is another mistake that will never happen again.”

“That actually brings me to the next part of the report, Bedelia witnessed toys in the form of pens and paper that are above Will’s age range, these were mixed between a pile of shattered glass, which puts the baby in another dangerous situation! But more to the point you are trying to get Will to interact with toy’s he shouldn’t even have?”

“As I said to Bedelia, the pens and paper were mine, they were piled on top of some boxes I was using to fix up the nursery, I picked up the equipment and dropped something that shattered two small vases on the marble of the fireplace it was an accident and Will was nowhere near when I dropped it.”

Hannibal was trying hard to stay calm but the redness in his neck and face was rising.

“So, you had glass vases within reach of Will?”

“Hannibal leaned forward in the chair trying to compose himself.

“Yes, I did, in hindsight they should have been moved.” Hannibal said it with a hint of anger without really meaning to.

“Doctor Lecter getting irate is not going to help your current situation, that is one of the reasons you are here, if you cannot keep your composure with me then how are you going to be able to do that with a baby? Especially when he gets upset or groggy? What if you lash out at him?”

That statement enraged Hannibal, he would never hurt that little boy, Frederick and Bedelia on the other hand? Definitely.

“Yes, I have made some mistakes, but I am new to this and I am trying, did Will really look like he’s scared of me? Like he doesn’t want to be around me? Will had to be ripped from my arms sobbing because of you, not me.”

Finally, Bedelia spoke. “I would now like to discuss the two full bottles in the sink, this is perhaps the most serious of all, letting Will skip bottles means he is not getting the required level of medications and rapid withdrawals can occur from missing even one bottle, it can also make his mood swings extremely volatile, which of course you know, as it’s your programme.” Hannibal knew he should have emptied those bottles straight away, but with everything going on his housekeeping skills had slipped slightly.

“Yes, he skipped two bottles as he wasn’t feeling well.”

“If Will was unwell, he should have been brought to the infirmary as that could be a sign of ill-reaction to a medication he is on.”

“Yes, I am aware of that, I am a Doctor in case you had forgotten and it was nothing serious, so what happens now?”

“To be completely honest, I am not convinced you are the correct person to be caring for Will after this interview, I think the environment is unsuitable, Will has been exposed to numerous unsafe situations, and has also been unjustly shouted at, don’t you think it would be better for him to come back to us and placed with another family?”

“No actually I don’t think that, and I know Will doesn’t think that either.”

“So, you wouldn’t voluntarily sign him back over?” 

“No, I would not” Hannibal wasn’t going to beg, but he needed to keep Will, he could tell Jack to overrule their decision and knows he would, but his forming plans now require him to have a professional standing also, so he has to ‘win’ custody to seem fair.

“I am sorry about everything I have done wrong up until now, I’m still trying to find my feet and I understand the seriousness of every issue that has been raised here today, and you have my word that none of them will be repeated. I would appreciate another chance.”

“It’s not solely up to me Doctor Lecter, Will needs to go and see Doctor Bloom now so she can speak to him and see how he is feeling and dealing with everything, especially after today, and then I will collect her report as soon as the appointment is over and then myself, Doctor Bedelia, and Doctor Bloom will discuss everything and will have our final decision up to an hour after that. You do not have permission to leave the building with the baby until that time, and I must inform you Doctor Lecter a positive outcome is not looking good right now, and if necessary we will take Will by force. So, if you could please wait for Doctor Bloom, she will take Will through when she is ready for him.”

Will’s hands went up the second he saw Hannibal and appreciated the swift pick up, he made himself as small as possible in Hannibal’s arms not wanting to be here at all. He hated it here. 

Hannibal was a ball of internal rage, at himself, at this community, at this situation, it was his actions that had brought this dilemma, he did the only thing he could and gripped the boy tightly pulling him into a hug.

“Go now?” It was a statement barely heard… but it was there.

“Not just yet Will, very soon I promise.” 

Hannibal sat beside Jack but no words were uttered between the two, It didn’t take long for Doctor Bloom to call them through, and Hannibal once again struggled to pry Will’s arm from around his neck, but soon got him to sit on the bean bag chair, Hannibal ensured Will was comfortable before moving back still crouched in front of him, close enough to Will that he instantly tried to climb back into Hannibal’s arms. “It’s ok Will, Doctor Bloom just needs to ask you a couple of questions ok? And I’m going to be right outside I’m not going anywhere I promise.” Hannibal took the handkerchief from his pocket wiping the young agents face, the light sobs and whimpers crippled the man inside, even more so knowing this was his fault.

“Promise not leave me?” Will was adamant this was a ploy, that the second the door closed, that would be it, Hannibal would leave him there because he was horrible.

“Will, I promise I’m not going to leave you, I will be right outside ok?” Hannibal brushed Will’s hair from his eyes and straightened his glasses, before standing to leave to sit in the waiting room with Jack, it was torture, neither man said anything because frankly there was nothing to say, Jack felt shame at Hannibal's worry, he should have just stuck to his own way’s and not let his happen, all for his social standing. 

After a few minutes, the door next to Doctor Blooms opened up and Beverly appeared. “Doctor Lecter would you like to come through.”

“I was unaware I needed to speak to anyone else?”

“Bedelia or Fredrick should have informed you after you spoke with them.”

Even Jack looked confused but then again, he wasn't being allowed the courtesy of any information on Will’s case to ensure everything was being done fairly. 

“No, it appears they conveniently skipped that part.”

“I apologise about that, would you like to come through?” Hannibal didn’t mind dealing with Beverly, she was overall a nice person and easy to talk to, she also shared Hannibal’s views on the way the community was run and the drugs used, they have had many private discussions about it since they arrived. Beverly’s standing in the community was perfect, she did part time counselling with some of the parents in the community and worked in the infirmary as the head nurse the rest of the time… she and Hannibal were in all the right places… 

This was the first time Hannibal had stepped into Beverly’s office for the fact everything in that room is recorded, his eyes took in the deep mahogany desk in the far corner, the faded photograph of a young girl in a red dress prominently displayed upon the gleaming surface of the desk, obviously a relative, living or dead Hannibal didn’t know, they never discussed their lives outside of this community, they had more important things to discuss in their meetings. An oriental vase filled with red and purple plastic flowers stood proudly beside the photograph and Hannibal thought it looked shrine like. A phalanx of bookshelves lined one wall and an opaque turquoise rug brought a wash of color to the dimly lit room.

“Please Doctor Lecter, take a seat.” 

“There is no need for formalities Beverly let’s stick with Hannibal.” Beverly just smiled as pulled out her note pad and pen.

“So, before we start, I must inform you that everything said in this room is recorded, I would like to start with a basic question, how are you feeling about your new situation?” 

"I am fine thank you, others may need your services, I do not.”

“We can talk about anything you like Hannibal, there’s no judgement from me you know that.”

“I am fine Beverly, more than fine. Ask all of our esteemed colleagues that are all eager to give their opinion about me and my caregiving abilities… kind of ironic as the programme may not be here without me. I have been evaluated, judged and insulted repeatedly, and I can assure you that I am certified to care for Will and I do care for him, I am the only person that Will will do anything for, eating, sleeping, diaper changes, baths, feeding and he is fine. I made a mistake, a few actually, but I have acknowledged that, and it will not happen again, the only people causing Will any distress is the committee.”

“Hannibal, I know you are aggravated at the situation, really I do, please just try and stay calm so we can get this finished and hopefully you can take Will back home.” 

“The overall point is they declared me fit, but a few mistakes will change that? This is completely unnecessary.”

“Physically yes, you are fine, but right now, it’s your emotional health that is being called into question and that's something else entirely, especially after concerns being raised in relation to you getting slightly irate with Will.”

“Do I seem mentally unstable to you Beverly? Neurotic? Psychotic? Schizophrenic? Delusional, perhaps?”

“Not at all.”

“Then you can testify truthfully as to my emotional fitness. We are done here.” Hannibal moved to stand up but didn’t even get out of the chair before Beverly spoke again.

“I'm afraid not Hannibal, if you wish to continue caring for Will then we have to persuade the committee members of your mental fitness.”

“There's nothing wrong with me, or my mental health” 

“I know that, you know that, Jack knows that, now we just have to convince the people that are actually judging you.”  
“Very well.” Hannibal replied, allowing his irritation to show. “Let get this over and done with, if we must. But quickly. I would like to get back to Will as he’s probably very stressed out right now.”

“I understand Hannibal, just sit back and relax.”

“Now why don't you tell me about what happened with Will today?”

“What do you want to know?”

“Start at the beginning. Just tell the story in your own way.”

“Well…” Hannibal thought back and explained the story the way he did in the meeting, trying to remember how he confessed but avoided telling the full facts. Hannibal heard the scratch of the pen as Beverly made note after note on her pad whilst Hannibal relayed the story. 

“Hannibal, I have heard your version of events and I’m not sure that’s how it happened, I know you changed your statement upon questioning.”

“It is not a 'version' Beverly It is the truth. It's what happened.”

“And how was Will after you had apologised to him? Did he calm down?”

Hannibal’s body shifted on the chair. “Eventually.” 

“Eventually?”

Hannibal hesitated. “Yes, he settled down after a while, he obviously wasn't going to stop being upset instantly, but yes he was fine after a short while. Until we were called in for these meetings anyway.”

Again, the sound of writing. A page turned. “And after that?”

“Excuse me?”

“Did anything else happen?”

“No.”

“Ok.”

“Are we done? As I have nothing more to tell you.”

“Yes Hannibal you may go back to the waiting room now and wait for Doctor Bloom I will compile my report with the rest, and I will see you when we call you for the decision.”

Every bone in Hannibal's body ached as he slumped back in the waiting room chair, this was becoming all too familiar. His muscles were on fire. His head felt as though it would explode. For a moment, he considered getting up, getting Will and storming out. Leaving the Doctors and committee members to their irrelevant diagnoses. Instead he sat back in the waiting room waiting for Bloom to finish with Will… it was a means to an end for him. 

Will shifted uncomfortably on the bean bag as Doctor Bloom once again questioned him gently.

“I know today has been a really yucky day Will, so I just wanted to have a little chat with you is that ok?” Doctor Bloom didn’t get a response from Will, but then again, she wasn’t expecting one. “I know that Daddy got a little upset today and he yelled at you, didn’t he?” 

Will nodded a little playing with his fingers. It was his fault Hannibal yelled, because he was being a pain in the ass and he made the man snap, he felt guilty the man had been nothing but nice and all he did was bite him and scream, now he was going to be taken away because of his actions.

“I bet that was a little scary wasn’t it?”

Will nodded again. "My fault."

Doctor Bloom was quite taken aback at the baby’s response. 

"Why do you think it's your fault?"

"I was bad."

“Did Daddy say sorry after he yelled?”

Another nod.

“Do you still want to live with Daddy?” Will decided this warranted an answer no matter how small.

“Uh huh.” Will saw how hard Hannibal was trying to keep him, and he wanted to stay with the man, so he wanted to help.

“That’s good, has Daddy yelled at you like that before?”

Will shook his head.

"Has Daddy ever hit you?"

"Nooo! Want Hannibal." Will whined, he heard the childness in his voice, but he didn't care, he wanted Hannibal.

The subjects of the questions remained the same for the next minute or so and Doctor Bloom did everything she could to keep the young agent at ease, she finished relatively quickly knowing before the meeting started everything was fine, she may not like Hannibal, but has to look at this case objectively and that is knowing it's not easy becoming a new parent, and Doctor Bloom knows both parent and child are entitled to the occasional meltdown. 

Doctor Bloom calls Hannibal back in and he scoops Will up and strokes his back, “Do we just wait out here now?”

“Could you just leave him with Jack for a few minutes please I just want a quick chat with you.”

Hannibal handed Will back to Jack who didn't panic as much because he knew Hannibal couldn't escape and leave him from that office. The man closed the door to Blooms office taking a seat in the chair Infront of the desk opposite Bloom.

“How are you feeling Doctor Lecter?”

“Honestly I am getting a little tired of that question, I know I did wrong, and I know it’s my fault I’m here, but Will is fine.” 

“I honestly believe that Hannibal, after questioning him I know he wants to be living with you and I have reflected that in my report, I genuinely think he is just still settling into his new life, and there have just been a couple of teething issues, you clearly know what you did wrong and I genuinely don’t think that will happen again. I am going to spare you the lecture as I think you have had enough of them, but if there are things that are worrying you about Will we can discuss them in confidence.” Hannibal was shocked that Alana had backed him up in her report the hatred between the two was apparent, but it seems she did not let that interfere with her professional judgement.

Hannibal pulled a face and shifted a little indicating there may have been a concern or two.

“Ok why don’t you tell me some of the things that are concerning you?”

Hannibal really had to be careful when he was explaining the bowl situation, knowing that Will shouldn’t be feeding himself at all, so should certainly never have a bowl in his hand. “It’s just small things really like after every meal he becomes distressed if I try and put the empty bowl in the sink, he only stops when I pass him the bowl so he can throw it on the ground.”

“Does he do that with every meal?”

“Yes.”

“That could just be his form of rebellion as he’s still in the very early stages of regression, so him like many of the babies here all have their own way of lashing out.”

“No, it’s not that, he acts out frequently, but the bowl thing is different, he seems genuinely distraught until he is able to throw it on the ground and then he’s absolutely fine, in my professional opinion it’s a compulsion.”

“It could well be, I promise you Doctor Lecter I’m not dismissing your concerns, but Will is on powerful drugs and it’s not uncommon in a life changing situation for the babies to develop certain ticks or compulsions. Is there anything else concerning you?”

“Such as?”

“Well are there any other behaviours Will is displaying that concern you?”

“No, not in that area anyway.”

“It may be a little too early to tell if the bowl throwing is an actual issue, as it could simply be him adjusting to everything so we will revisit that a little further down the line, I don’t think I need to insult you by saying he is showing early signs of ADHD as you probably already knew that, this can be a common occurrence with those who suffer from autism.”

“Yes, I must agree this was one of my first thoughts.”

“There’s medications and therapy’s that could be looked into for him, but I think we are still very far from that right now, they would need diagnosing first.”

“I still feel as though there is something you are holding back?”

"I think his age status needs looking in to, I think Will would be so much happier if he were allowed a little more freedom, and frankly so would I. He needs to be allowed a shred of independence, I know that would help him settle."

“Ok that’s no problem I can arrange for Will’s age to be reassessed, anything else?” Hannibal was a little shocked Alana was entertaining anything he said.

“As for the ADHD, you and I both know there are a few things to keep an eye out for, but I don’t think at this early stage they would be as noticeable such as him talking excessively or making noises which would also be coupled with him Interrupting, but as you know there is no specific or definitive test for ADHD. Instead, diagnosing is a process that takes several steps and mainly involves gathering a lot of information from multiple sources.  
Such as from you, from Will himself, and from any other caregivers that babysit Will if any. The symptoms he has will be looked at in the form of how long ago those symptoms started and if they have continued or changed, and we will also consider how his behaviour compares with that of the other baby’s his age. If a definitive diagnosis cannot be achieved through these means, then Will may need to be given a non-invasive brain scan.”

“Ok, thank you.”

“No problem, and I will arrange for Will's age to be re-examined.”

Hannibal returned to the waiting room and immediately pulled Will back into his arms thanking Jack for sitting with him. The boy snuggled into Hannibal’s chest hiding his face in Hannibal’s neck as he sat beside Jack. Hannibal cupped Will's neck and stroked his back with the other, leaning down to kiss Will’s head.

“Nearly finished now Will, then we can go home and get some sleep ok?” Will nodded slightly as Hannibal prayed he didn’t just make a promise he can’t keep, both Will and Hannibal looked and felt exhausted, it was only 7pm but the young agent should be in his pyjamas having his bottle right around now, so he could be in bed for 7.30pm. Jack sat with the two in silence. He knew Hannibal was dreading the outcome of the meetings, and in truth Jack was scared for his friend.

“Hannibal shall I go get him a bot-“

“Doctor Lecter would you like to come through please.” This was it, the committee had made their final decision. Hannibal felt the boy’s arms tighten around his neck when he stood and walked towards the office. 

“Everything will be ok Will.” Hannibal whispered.

Moment of truth…


	12. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No good news comes from the committee, but maybe some people are on Hannibal's side after all?
> 
> This chapter contains some well waited for fluff I do hope it's enjoyed!
> 
> Thank you to everyone still following

Art work created by PineNiedle...

“You can bring Will through too Doctor Lecter.” Hannibal was unsure if Fredrick’s request was a good or bad statement, he would prefer to leave him with Jack, but he doesn’t guess he has that option. Will tightened his grasp and buried his face deeper into the man’s neck, no matter what they say he has already decided he isn’t letting go.

Hannibal took a seat in front of the four very familiar faces that each held a different expression, from left to right it was Beverly, Alana, Fredrick, and Bedelia. In that frozen second between the standoff, Hannibal sees their eyes flick from him to Will.

“Ok Doctor Lecter we have collaborated all reports and statements from everyone involved in the assessments today.” Hannibal can taste the arrogance in Fredrick’s tone, it made him salivate… every way to get his revenge played out in his mind. “Do you have anything to say before we pass comment?”

“Yes, I failed Will in more than one way today, all I can do is try to make better choices and decisions. I can accept and understand how it has come to this and I am aware this is my own fault, I understand how Will came to feel the way he did, and that in the same situation I would feel the same, scared. He did not deserve to be yelled at by myself and that will certainly not happen again. He needs and deserves validation of his emotions, not anger or an apology. And I fully intend to do things differently going forward.” Hannibal can always pull off the necessary charmed words needed in any situation and this time was no different.

“Doctor Lecter the concerns raised today were extremely serious, and it was recommended to yourself to voluntarily hand the baby back, but as you have refused to do that, we now have to make the decision as to whether or not to take him by force.” Fredrick speaks in a monotone voice as Bedelia sat stone faced but Hannibal notes that Alana and Bev had a different expression, Alana’s was one of the usual hate but slightly sympathetic, Bev’s face was nothing but sympathy. Hannibal calms himself and prepares for what’s about to unfold.

“The fact is, there are more reports supporting the fact that Will should remain with you rather than come back to the centre, from Doctor bloom and Beverly, as well as Jack. Taking this into account myself and Doctor Bedelia have decided to present you with an offer, and if this is refused then we have no choice but to take Will, by force if necessary. The random home visits will be upped from once a week to two times a week, Will must also see Doctor Bloom twice a fortnight as opposed to twice a month, and we would also like you to visit with Beverly for counselling once a month. Will is also now required to take a blood test twice a month to ensure that all his medications are been kept up to, as well as a physical examination once a month to detect any signs of abuse. And if there is even one more report of you raising your voice or becoming angry with the baby, we will physically remove him from your custody. Do you consent to these conditions?” Will stiffened in Hannibal’s arms at hearing the words, the information was horrifying! And it was all his fault! What if Hannibal didn’t consent?

Hannibal was angry, not only at the committee’s ridiculous rules but at himself, because of his actions Will is now going to have to suffer a physical and mental examination and a blood test regularly, all because of Hannibal’s actions nobody else’s.

“And how long will these conditions last?”

“We will review the conditions in three months, but under the circumstances you can expect these conditions to be in place for the foreseeable future. So, do you accept?”

“Of course.” Hannibal said without a second thought.

“Ok then you may take the baby home, have a good evening Doctor Lecter.” Hannibal gave a sharp nod moving for the door, Jack jumped to his feet and followed Hannibal from the building as the man explained the outcome.

Will was half asleep in Hannibal’s arms as Jack closed the door behind them. Hannibal carried him to the nursery whilst Jack fixed up two glasses of wine and the young agent’s bottle. The nursery still carried the scent of strong paint fumes, but the diaper change wouldn’t take long and then he could take him back to his room. 

Will whimpered a little, his eyes opening a little more as he was placed upon the cold padded top of the changing table, sinking into the cushiony material as it crinkled. He was forced to look up at Hannibal’s face in this position, which he always avoided, choosing to turn his head to the side. Hannibal stalled for a second pulling the dinosaur plushy from the crib to hand to Will who took it and used it to hide his face.

“It’s okay Will, let’s get you all cleaned up and then you will feel so much better.” And with that, Hannibal’s hands were pulling open the buttons of the onesie witnessing the young agent’s skin litter with goose bumps as he pulled it from Will’s body and spread his legs apart, revealing the swollen diaper.

Although the changes were pretty much routine by now, Will’s face still prickles with hints embarrassment, he felt Hannibal’s hands leave him for a moment but kept his legs spread, to be good for once. Watching anxiously as the man grabbed a few things from the shelves below the changing table, he placed a bottle of powder and a pack of wipes down next to him. Will whined in the back of his throat becoming cold.

Hannibal shoots Will a small smile that relaxes him slightly, there’s no malice behind it. No predatory lust or mocking action. The smile is just enough to calm Will as Hannibal’s hands move down to unfasten the tabs of the wet diaper, Will whimpers quietly again beginning to tremble, but Hannibal is quick to shush him. 

“Cold.”

“I know, I will get you all wrapped up soon ok? Just stay still for me that’s a good boy.” Hannibal removed the front of the diaper rolling it up and then gently slides the back of it out from under him. Will fidgets, his bare, soaked bottom sticking to the padding. It feels uncomfortable and he doesn't like it.

"Nearly finished Will, just hold on." Hannibal turned to the small trash can he placed beside the changing table for this reason, stepping on the pedal to open it dropping the soiled diaper in, letting the lid slam back down, finally, he opens the pack of wipes and pulls one out beginning to gently wipe Will clean.

Hannibal glances at the dinosaur plushy the agent is half chewing on. “We are going to have to give him a name aren’t we?” The man softly shakes the plush toy in Will’s hands, and Will feels butterflies in his stomach. But not the gut-wrenching embarrassing ones he usually gets.

He allows Hannibal to wipe him down thoroughly without protest. Then, Hannibal leans down again, this time to grab a new diaper and places the soft fabric under Will’s butt, fluffing out the front. Grabbing the powder, he sprinkles a generous amount across the young agent’s crotch until all moisture has vanished. Lastly, Hannibal pulls the diaper up, fastening it.

“All done.” Hannibal sings slightly, an attempt to cheer Will up a little after such a horrible day, he bends down and tickles the sides of the young agent’s neck and Will can’t help but let out a tiny giggle at the other’s actions, pulling up his shoulders to avoid the ticklish touch of the man’s fingers. Will quickly hid his giggle, not liking the childishness of it.

Hannibal smiled, “Its ok Will, smiling won’t kill you.” Hannibal mused.

Hannibal re-dressed him in the night time onesie and Will had to admit he felt much better, even choosing to keep hold of the dinosaur as he was scooped up and carried back to the family room. Hannibal got Will comfortable in his lap and took the bottle that Jack offered to him. Will took the nub offered to him without resistance and felt his eyes drooping after only a few sucks. The grainy substance didn’t taste like the milk it was supposed to be, it was heavier, sweeter, it both quenched his thirst and stilled his hunger. The two men sat in silence while Hannibal fed the boy, settling him down to get him off to sleep, Jack made out to be reading some random book previously strewn on the couch, but instead discreetly observed his friends interaction with the boy. 

Hannibal looked down at Will with a fond expression, holding the bottle with one arm, while the other gently swayed him, the rhythmic action went a long way to soothing the tired agent. When the bottle was empty Jack took it to the kitchen to wash it out as Hannibal laid Will over his shoulder and patted firmly between his shoulder blades and after a short while, and a few burps, the excess milk was spit up and cleaned away.

“I am just going to put him down, I won’t be long.”

“No problem.” Hannibal carried Will to his own bedroom and laid him in the centre of the large bed, once again he placed pillows either side of him not wanting Will to roll out and injure himself. Will still gripped tightly to the dinosaur as the blanket was pulled up over him and his glasses were removed, his eyes were closed and he was on the cusp of a deep sleep but just before he fell over the edge, he felt Hannibal kiss his cheek and gently stroke his hair. “Get some sleep Will, it’s been a very long day, but everything will feel better in the morning.”

Will snuggled deeper into the cocoon of blankets and pillows, pulling the dinosaur closer to his chest as Hannibal picked up the pacifier from the night stand beside the bed and slipped it between the young agent’s lips and held it there for a few seconds before the rhythmic sucking began. Hannibal was surprised it hadn’t been spat back out straight away, he took a few moments to stroke a gentle finger down the soft cheek and remained there until he witnessed deep sleep overtake Will, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly him.

Hannibal sunk into the couch and took the wine offered, finally the horrendous day was over. 

“So how are you feeling about everything?”

“I’m not happy about the conditions, but it’s just easier to do as they say.”

“Yeah I think they went a little over the top with them.”

“I know.”

“How are you feeling Hannibal? Like really?”

“Honestly I think it would be a little easier if I could get him moved up an age group so he is allowed a little more independence, and then he may actually interact with something, I just think it would make things a little easier for him and maybe make him a little happier, That’s why I asked for his age looking into.”

“Did Alana agree to it?”

“Yes.”

“You know that not much would change right?”

“It may not be much to us, but I am very sure that it will be to him.” It made Jack smile at the sincerity in Hannibal’s voice, especially realising he was thinking of Will’s happiness and not his own.

“For now, and if and when he is moved up an age group just try playing with him, even if that means you are playing with the toys alone for a little while, he just needs to stop viewing the toys as embarrassing which is a huge issue in regression. Or, just sit him in the middle of the toys and tell him he can either sit quietly or play with his toys because you have stuff you need to do nearby, if you make him feel it’s his choice Hannibal he will eventually get bored and start interacting with things. And! There are the play days at the community hall on Tuesday’s and Thursday’s, you should consider taking him occasionally when he is a little more settled, then he may even start interacting with other the other babies.”

Hannibal almost laughed at Jack’s suggestion. “I think taking Will to a play day would traumatise him.”

“Just think about it you have nothing to lose, Beverly and Margot have started taking their little girl Abigail there and she seems to be opening up to it. Well, she’s stopped punching the other babies anyway, so I guess that’s a start. Plus, it will give you some adult company too Hannibal, stop you going stir crazy.”

“Yes, I was quite surprised that Beverly and Margot adopted Abigail, I thought they were looking for a boy?”

“So did I but I guess they changed their mind, they do make a very nice couple and I’m sure Abigail will love staying with them.”

“I’m sure.” Hannibal tried to keep his eyes open but after days of no real sleep it was catching up to him.

“Well I am going to get home because you look exhausted, get some rest if little man hasn’t taken up the entire bed.”

“No, I’m on the floor.”

“Why?”

“The fumes in the nursery are still too strong.”

“Yes, I know that Hannibal, why are you on the floor?” 

“Isn’t it a little inappropriate to be sleeping in the same bed as him?”

“Not at all Hannibal, he’s your baby its different with him, he will be sleeping in your bed a lot from now on, especially when he has a nightmare or gets groggy or sick, Hannibal just put him in bed beside you, he needs comfort not just putting in a different bed alone while you lay on the floor.”

“I just don’t think he's ready for that yet, and I don’t want to make him uncomfortable, if he asks for comfort, I give him it, please don’t worry.”

“I know you do, I will see you tomorrow ok?” Hannibal walked to lock the door behind Jack before making his way to the bedroom. He crept in quietly, but it wasn’t really necessary as Will was lightly snoring, buried in a cocoon of pillows and blankets completely passed out. The set up was a palace compared to Hannibal’s single blanket and pillow on the wooden flooring, but he didn’t care as long as Will was comfortable. 

Hannibal stripped to shorts and a T-shirt and pulled the blanket back over Will making sure he was warm and comfortable before taking his place beside him on the ground.

Upon waking, Will rubbed the remainders of sleep from his eyes and blinked at the morning light trickling in through the blinds. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, he soaked in the warmth of the sheets and peered around the room looking down to see Hannibal still deep in sleep. Will spat out the pacifier and pushed it away from him, not wanting it anymore, but kept hold of his dinosaur, he held it in one hand while the other played with the soft tufts of fur. He examined it, not wanting to toss it away, he liked it, it was his. The dinosaur gives him hugs when he feels scared… it’s not a toy, it’s his friend, and it’s the only thing he has control over so nobody can take him away.

It felt different waking to the sound of another’s breathing, during the long days of being so alone the pain ebbed. Will thought he would feel the sensation of knives in his gut forever but never did a thing to change his solitary existence, those days he felt so violently focused on the emotional pain it was all encompassing, he simply existed as a matter of will power never by choice. People say you come out of those things stronger, grief, loss, all conduits that make a person better, stronger. Will guesses that's true but now he doesn’t have to be alone, not if he doesn’t want to be. His previous life can never be given back to him. But maybe he can have something different? It’s not the life he wanted, but things could be so much worse, especially if he had to go back to that scary place or live with another crazy person like Freddy, that scared him more, besides, things don’t seem so bad lately… Hannibal had kept him safe, and didn’t let those people take him away, the man kept his promise that he could stay here.

The confusing thoughts wretched him a little inside, wasn’t this exactly what he had been fighting? But being angry was becoming harder than not fighting, the thoughts caused an involuntary whimper in the back of his throat, it roused Hannibal instantly, the man still looked tired as he stood from the makeshift bed but immediately leant down to Will’s outstretched arms. “Good morning Will did you have a nice sleep?” Will buried himself into the man’s chest enjoying the warmth, it relinquished some of sadness.

Hannibal bounced him lightly hugging him close, “Did somebody have a bad dream?” Will shook his head and relished in the hug Hannibal gave him regardless.

Hannibal held him a little longer, stroking his hair realising that Will was feeling upset, it could have been for any reason, Hannibal knows he has many. “Ok I think someone needs some breakfast and then we can decide what we are going to do today, does that sound good?” Hannibal’s question surprisingly graced a small nod from the young agent.

“Because you had such a horrible day yesterday, I think you deserve a treat, how about croissant’s and jam?”

Hannibal was still breaking rules, giving Will something other than mushed veg, mushed fruit or oatmeal, but he honestly didn’t care, it was gruel in the man's eyes plus, if the young agent is moved up an age group then he can eat things like that anyway, and Hannibal is going to ensure that happens.

He feels Will squirming at the mention of croissant’s. “Sound good?”

“Yeah.” The word is coupled with a nod and a smile even though it was hidden in Hannibal’s neck, like most of them were. “Feed myself?”

“After three bites.”

Another hidden smile.

Will allowed Hannibal to sit him in the highchair without protest while he set to work making breakfast. It didn’t take long for Hannibal to sit at the table in front of Will in the highchair, he opened up happily for the first bite and Hannibal took a bite of his own, Will relished in the most solid texture he’s had since he’s been here.

Hannibal raised another mouthful to Will’s waiting mouth and suggested a few things for them to do that day as staying indoors constantly wasn’t good for either of them. “Do you want to go to the store and pick out some new toys, or clothes?” Will shook his head and opened his mouth again wanting more croissant, it had been his favorite meal so far, “Do you want to go to the play day at the community hall and play with some other baby’s?” Another shake of the head but Hannibal had expected that one. 

He fed Will another piece of the croissant before handing it over, it was only two bites, but Will had been through a lot and deserved it. “Do you want to go for a walk around the community and see everything?” Another shake of the head, Hannibal was running out of ideas but really didn’t want to spend another day sitting inside doing nothing. “What do you want to do Will?”

“Go outside wiv no people.” Hannibal huffed out a laugh, Will was obviously a bit of a recluse just like himself, he’s often gone for short drives at the quiet side of the community though and came across a small lake with a sand embankment that was rarely frequented because it was so small and quiet, so the other members of the community often went to the large lake and beach on the opposite side. “Ok how about we go for a little drive and I will show you the lake, and we can go for a walk in the woods?” 

“No people?”

“No people just me and you, how does that sound?” Will smiled before finishing his last bite of croissant and decided that sounded good, so gave the man a nod. He missed being outdoors, he loved walking his dogs or going fishing, just being outside really. 

“Ok then that’s what we’ll do, are you all finished with your breakfast?” Will nods and lets Hannibal take away the fork and wipe the jam from his face and hands, but he doesn’t take the bowl away. “Good boy for eating all your breakfast, just sit tight while I clean up ok?” Hannibal makes his way to the sink washing up his own plate and cutlery and waits to hear the familiar clashing of the bowl as it bounces on the ground, Hannibal simply retrieves it and washes it up before placing it back in the cabinet.

Hannibal leant down to pull Will from the highchair and carried him through to the nursery, he's happy that the fumes have finally dissipated to nothing and he will now get his bed back, he promptly changes and dresses Will in his onesie and carries him back to the family room seating him on the soft carpet. “Ok just sit here for a couple of minutes while I get everything we need ok?” 

Will nodded feeling quite excited to be going outside and away from the people he still felt embarrassed to be around, he took back his dinosaur when Hannibal offered it to him before the man turned to pack some things into the diaper bag. 

It was still shocking to Hannibal the amount of items the young agent came with, even a simple trip out required a pretty full bag, Hannibal packed a couple of snacks in the form of cut up fruit and crackers, two bottles and a towel, he took a last minute change of clothes for Will as it was pretty warm out today and he really didn’t want him getting too hot and grumbly in the onesie, Hannibal also took a pacifier that he didn’t expect Will to use, but brought it just in case. Finally, two medium sized bowls and a few cups, maybe Will would interact with them and the sand?

“Ok Will are you ready?” Hannibal was given an enthusiastic nod when he crouched in front of the young agent. “Good boy, let’s go.” Hannibal scooped him up balancing him on his hip as he locked the door behind them and made his was down the stairs towards the car. Hannibal threw the diaper bag in the back seat and strapped Will securely into the front passenger side, another rule broken, well two actually, Will wasn’t in a car seat, or the back seat. 

The community was large in itself, so it would take ten minutes by car and probably around twenty-five minutes on foot with all the equipment to the desired location. Gazing straight ahead Hannibal was only half-aware of the world outside, instead, the claustrophobic comfort of the car played the main focus, it was nice. No traffic jams, only the very occasional person, it was just the two of them and Hannibal found it calming, occasionally he glanced at Will switching from looking out of the window to bouncing the dinosaur plushy up and down on his knees.

After a few minutes Hannibal slowed the car to a stop and turned to unbuckle the young agent, “Come here Will.” Will looked a little confused but made a fraction of a move towards the man and he was lifted the rest of the way and placed in Hannibal’s lap facing the steering wheel. “Would you like to do the steering wheel?” Nobody would see them now, the backroad they are on is never used because it doesn’t lead anywhere but a very small clearing, exactly why he liked it. 

Realistically Hannibal’s hands would be controlling it from beneath, loosely until needed anyway, but he decided Will deserved a little fun. When Will smiled Hannibal buckled them up, safety first. 

“Ok are you ready?”

Will nodded. “Y-yeah.” The voice was quiet and sweet, Hannibal thought it cute, especially coupled with the smile Will couldn’t hide.

Hannibal moved his foot from the break to the gas and pressed it lightly driving slow enough for the young agent’s delayed reactions. 

Imaginary obstacles popped up from what seemed like nowhere for Hannibal, he pushed the panic to the back of his mind as best he could whilst Will had hold of the wheel, logically he knows he’s in control. Paranoia of Will getting hurt he guesses. Hannibal gently moved the steering wheel in line with Will’s movements, little or not, his coordination was extremely sharp. 

They arrived at their destination in under five minutes and Hannibal could finally breath again. “Good boy you did well, you have better guidance than me! Did you have fun?”

“Yeah!” Will smiled again, he really did have fun. He knows he wouldn’t have this much freedom with anyone else, it makes him appreciate Hannibal, and he did give nice cuddles.

“Good, let’s go for a walk then.”

Hannibal climbed out of the car and removed the keys but left Will sitting in the driver’s seat while he removed his coat. The weather has warmed up even more, blue skies, no wind, it’s more like an absence of weather really. Perfect for the anticipated long walk. He glanced at Will’s onesie a couple of times deciding it was going to be way too warm for Will to wear it, he already had sweat glistening his forehead. The sun was already a friendly ball of yellow above and only promised more heat as the day progressed.

“Why don’t we get you in some different clothes before we go? You may be a little too warm in that.”

Will nodded as he was laid in the back seat and smiled when he was swapped into a T-shirt and a pair of shorts, it felt good to be dressed in something other than a onesie, like his body had more freedom.

"Don't like that." Hannibal froze for a second thinking he meant the removal of his clothes but followed Will's gaze to the onesie.

"You don't like these?" Hannibal held up the onesie and the young agent nodded his head, "Ok I will get you some different clothes ok?"

Will smiled at getting his own way once more. “Ok are you ready?”

Will gave another nod and smile and Hannibal appreciated getting replies and answers to questions, no matter how small they were. Hannibal balanced him on his hip as they began their descent into the trees and the forest hummed to life all around them. Will couldn’t keep his eyes still as he gazed up at the canopy, searching for the birds that sang sweetly. The sun occasionally broke through the cracks lighting up the dirt path ahead of the two that was brightly decorated with outgrown roots, wildflowers and fallen leaves that crunched beneath the man’s feet. Will was carried happily taking in the fragrance of minty grass and the damp earth. Each breath like water, fresh and cleansing, flowing freely into his lungs. God he’d missed this. Will plucked a leaf from a low down branch twirling it between his fingers enjoying the feel of nature once more.

For over an hour Hannibal obediently stopped, or tilted Will when he wanted to pull a pinecone from a branch, he twirled it for a few minutes until he got bored of it and the man passed a more intriguing one he wanted.

Eventually The small path widened into a multi-coloured scene with every size of rock, from boulders big enough to sit on, to grains that got stuck between your toes. Beyond was a flat lake, the black watery mirror was only disturbed by the faintest of ripples. As they approached the middle of the sand embankment Hannibal bent down and sat Will in the sand, the towel he had brought for this purpose completely forgotten. Before Hannibal even has a chance to sit down beside him, Will stuck his fingers into the sand and appeared to do a brief texture analysis before sticking it in his mouth followed by a disgruntled face and a stuck-out tongue.

Hannibal laughed and gently, but firmly, took Wills hand out of his mouth. It amazed him how Will could put up a fight about normal food but was happy to try and eat inanimate objects.

“Sand isn’t for eating Will,” Hannibal wiped away the sand speckled around the young agent’s mouth and gave him a sip of juice to take the taste away. Will wasn’t even sure why he ate it, he knows it’s not food.

As Hannibal returned the juice to the diaper bag, he pulled out the bowls and cups and half laid them in front of Will. “Do you want to build a sandcastle Will?” He got no verbal response but received a shake of the head from Will who seemed content looking at the lake while holding his dinosaur.

“Ok that’s fine, I will just have to make one all by myself then.” Hannibal retrieved one of the bowls packing in the sand and compressing it before flipping it over to make little oval domes of compacted sand, he left the other one within Wills reach, so he didn’t have to ask for it and continued making little domes, the young agent tried to discreetly watch the man. By the fourth dome set out in a little concentric circle, Will became a little jealous wanting to join in, but still didn’t like the childishness of it.

Instead he took the dinosaurs arms in his hands and made the toy scoop the sand into the bowl, just because he didn’t want to play that doesn’t mean his friend didn’t want to.

Will tips the bowl and watches the sand form an oval the same as the mans, it makes him squirm happily and for that tiny moment the waves hush and the birds hold their chattering. He feels as if the beach is a small patch of freedom and he's eternal within it. He is free of the walls that confine him here. The edge of Will’s castle crumbles as if it were a raisin cake at the hand of a hungry child upsetting him a little. Hannibal laughs playfully. “Now it has character Will.” Will leans forward and places a handprint in one of Hannibal’s perfectly formed domes and giggles.

After a while there is a circle of mismatched domes, Will picks up a stick and scrapes a square around the domes while Hannibal watches the concentration on his face, enjoying the way Will narrows his eyes on the stick and bites his lower lip in concentration.

“Need water now.” When Will asked Hannibal to fetch the water for the moat he was building, the man obeyed, the small plastic cup held less water than his fists would so it took a great deal of trips until the moat was filled but it was worth it to watch Wills face light up every time the water level rose.

It took them well over three hours, but eventually, the perfect sandcastle was built. Will told the man what each dome was, and It was apparently sprawling with central towers and guard towers, complete with a moat and stables for all the animals but of course, the empire was missing its king…

“Need a-a dragon to protec castle!” Will’s vocal abilities had been descending for a while now, but it was less noticeable to Hannibal as Will barely said two words, but when he did speak, the man couldn’t help but smile, the voice was just sweet.

“Ok.” Hannibal questioned. “How will you get one?”

Will looked down at the dinosaur beside him and placed it on top of the structure. “He can be dragon a-and burn the mean p-people!”

Ok, so Will wants to burn people? Understandable Hannibal thought, this conversation was a way into the young agents mind and how he was feeling about certain issues so he tried to prolong it, “Would the dragon burn me Will?” Hannibal questioned, he knew exactly who the ‘mean’ people were but was genuinely curious if he was one of them. “Nu-uh, you give me nice food.”

“That is good to know Will.” The mention of food reminded Hannibal that Will was due for a bottle so pulled out the thermos of hot water and placed the bottle inside to warm through, he left it for a minute or so and pulled out the towel and a fresh diaper with the wipes and creams before scooping Will away from the castle. “Nooo building!” Will squirmed to get back to his castle with little luck.

“I know you are Will, let me just get you changed, and then you can have a quick bottle and go back to your building ok?” Will grumbled a little when he was laid down not even realising he had used the diaper at some point. The warm sand had refrained the soiled diaper becoming too cold. He watched the water as Hannibal swiftly changed him, eager to get back to his castle.

Hannibal didn’t really want to give Will the bottle, he was worried the drugs would make him too drowsy to continue having fun, but with the upcoming tests he really didn’t have much of a choice.

“If you drink your bottle then you can have your snacks after ok? And eat them all yourself.”

Will was happy with that deal but really wanted to finish play- building his kingdom… “Still build?” 

“Yes Will of course you can.”

Hannibal felt peaceful at the view, both in his lap and in front of him, Will didn’t feel tense in his arms much anymore, and when the young agent was relaxed, so was he. Will was laid over Hannibal’s shoulder and had started to enjoy the rhythmic patting after his bottles, it felt soothing. The excess milk was promptly wiped away as always and the man kept his promise and returned Will to his castle and placed the crackers and fruit beside the boy on the towel not wanting Will to ingest any more sand, Will happily munched away on the snacks making little fruit sandwiches with the crackers.

The moat sloshed impressively and Will was proud of what they had built, but soon got bored of looking at it and decided he wanted to add a tunnel through the domes so the dragon had somewhere to live, and hide his treasure of course. Hannibal enjoyed listening to Wills made up story of his fantasy land and made sure to ask questions and engage him. 

Hannibal gathered a collection of shiny rocks and colorful seashells of all shapes and sizes to represent the dragon’s treasure and just enjoyed how immersed Will was. 

Hannibal stayed close but looted the beach in search for more treasures handing each one to Will who agonizingly placed each one in the perfect place. Another hour passes and one-thirty rolled around, Will began to rub his sleepy eyes and Hannibal decided it was time to go home, Will needs his nap and Hannibal wanted to get him back and changed before he became groggy.

Hannibal sat up and leaned a little closer, “Ok Will I think it’s time to get back now ok?”

“Don’t wanna go.”

“I know you don’t Will, but I promise we will come back really soon ok?” Hannibal meant that, he had really enjoyed the day and best of all Will seemed to also.

“Five more minutes!” Will grumbled, not wanting to go back just yet.

Hannibal laughed, “Ok Will you can have five more minutes while I pack everything away ok?”

“Yeah!” Will beamed and bounced a little at getting his own way once again and quickly went back to moving around the ‘treasures’. Hannibal ruffled Will’s hair before he stood, it was pretty impossible not to find Will adorable.

Hannibal gathered everything up and piled it beside the diaper bag and crouched down to pack everything away neatly when something made him stop. Suddenly every natural body movement is on hold, a panicked adrenalin flew threw his veins like a carp through the river, but he couldn’t move a single muscle. His head lifted and eyes darted to every space between the tree line as his heart pounded in his ears. Something didn’t feel right… he felt threatened but had no clue why. What started as a glossy sheen became beaded as he broke out into a hot sweat, he continued to look around but saw and heard nothing. He threw the objects back into the bag with reckless abandon deciding they were leaving. Now.

“Come on Will we have to go now.”

“Awww.”

“I know but I promise we will come back soon ok?” Hannibal doesn’t hesitate to pull Will into his arms.

“Ok.” Will concedes, a little disheartened that it was time to go, but he really did have fun. Hannibal took a different direction back to the car, it was much shorter meaning they could walk along the embankment instead of through the trees.

“No! That way for trees!” Will wanted to walk through the trees again unaware of the man’s ill feeling.

“Next time ok Will?” Will looked a little disappointed, but didn’t whine as Hannibal walked at a brisk pace back to the car, the man checked behind him and looked to the line of the trees beside him occasionally and at that point he knew he heard branches breaking in a following pattern. He had no clue what this feeling was, but he trusted his instincts and they were telling him there was something watching them from the trees, they are being followed.


	13. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has to follow through with a punishment even if it kill's him inside...
> 
> Thank you to everyone that is still following and enjoying this story, especially to the people who have taken the time to leave nice comments, it's really appreciated!
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

The dread creeps over Hannibal like an icy chill, numbing his brain. In the frozen state dread owns him, pushing against him like an invisible gale, attempting to push his quickened steps into a run. The more anxious Hannibal became, the more pronounced his intellectualization of the whole process became, he rationalized and viewed the situation from different viewpoints as if he were able to force a positive outcome by the sheer brilliance of thought. Who was following? How many were there? Can he fight the amount there are? Do they have weapons? Hannibal can take down a room of people in seconds, but something about this situation seemed different. 

Hannibal felt a little calmer once they had reached the car, but not much. There was still an air of panic, the brain in fear can become scattered and unfocused, yet the primitive fears can also hijack the ability for logical analysis and lead to a plethora of paranoid ideas that sound so plausible, even the teller fails to see them for what they are, but Hannibal knows this is anything but paranoia. He smiled down at Will regardless, not wanting to scare him, and before opening the door he bounced the young agent a few times to lighten the mood earning him a small smile. 

“Did you have fun?”

“Yeah!” Will nodded and squirmed, smiling into the man’s neck when Hannibal tickled his sides.

“Good boy, I had fun too.” Will noticed Hannibal had been doing that a lot lately, calling him ‘good boy’ whenever he did something asked of him without argument or when he gave verbal responses to questions instead of ignoring them. 

Will was handed his dinosaur before being secured back into the passenger seat and he is asleep before they reach home thanks to the bottle, Hannibal drove slowly, his gaze occasionally shifted to the sleeping form. In sleep Will was angelic, his face as fresh as a dew drop, making gentle snuffling noises as he breathed. When Will was awake, his large liquid eyes held such an intelligence and serenity that it was impossible for Hannibal not to be held prisoner by them. There was just an undeniable beauty to the symmetry in his features that provided nourishment for the soul, but when he was asleep, Will just looked pure without having to honour him first.

The man is careful not to jostle the young agent too much as he’s scooped from the car, he has a lot to catch up on and hopes to do it during Will’s nap. As he turns to walk up the path, he isn’t surprised to see Jack, “Hey Hannibal, I was just coming to look for you.” A gleeful greet is offered from Jack as he approached his friend.

“Shhh! If you wake him, you settle him.” Hannibal smiled.

“Sorry, I was surprised you weren’t home, have you been anywhere nice?” Jack couldn’t resist leaning close to the boy and gently stroking his hair, Will was definitely one of the cutest baby’s he had seen in the community.

“We went for a walk around the woods and spent the day on the sand, I didn’t want us to spend another day inside, and he seemed enthusiastic at the mention of a trip outdoors.”

“That’s great, did he have fun?” 

“He seemed to yes, we built a sand dome.”

“A sand dome? What is that?”

“It’s where dragons live Jack.”

“Please excuse my ignorance.”

“It’s also apparently where the mean people get burnt.” That statement was uttered with apparent concern from Hannibal. 

“Really?” Jack looked a little shocked at the words but knew exactly who the mean people were.

“Would you like to come in so I can explain?” Hannibal knew Jack still held a lot of guilt about the community and what went on there, whether he would admit it or not. He would exude confidence and always make rationalisations for the decisions he made, even knowing they were wrong. Hannibal drank his torment like wine, and fuelled the feeling, it was in the way he would bring more negative medical reports and situation’s to Jack’s attention than positive, but always under the guise he was caring and striving for better circumstances… Jack always saw it that way, he saw it as his friend helping him to make things better, exactly how Hannibal wanted it.

The guilt didn’t sit on Jack’s chest though, it sat inside his brain. What he had done could not be un-done, this community started out as a safe haven, the only babies were voluntary ones, the plan was five thousand adults with the same number of baby’s, but the volunteering ones never got higher than a thousand. Jack could have tried a lot harder to source more but in truth he didn’t, taking them was easier, but only the ones who already needed help who came from a variety of backgrounds. 

Jack could make amends in subtle ways, but confession of his guilt was out of the question, even to his best friend. How could he convince people this was a wonderous new way of life that held no shame if the founder didn’t believe that himself? No, only in his silent prayers could he speak his heart to God and beg for his forgiveness, for mercy. Jack didn't feel like he deserved the love of the almighty, but he clung to it and hung the shreds of his sanity on the fact there were some positives here, no matter how small, the baby’s here voluntarily didn’t come close to the ones here against their will. So he prayed, prayed that one day he would feel removed from his sin, washed clean of it, but the guilt was a stain on him, an ugly scar.

“I have to get back to work now, Brian has just called me, apparently there is something wrong with the chilled storage room for the medications, but I will call and see you later ok?” 

“Of course.” Hannibal smiled as Jack turned and rushed off as he always did when something negative was raised.

Hannibal carried Will into the nursery and checked for any remaining excess sand before tucking him up comfortably in the crib and removing his glasses, but before he stand to walk away, Will stirs a little, so the man leans back into the crib and shushes him, taking the time to slowly stroke his hair and face hoping the young agent falls back to sleep.

"It’s ok Will you have a nice nap and I will see you when you wake up, Shhh good boy."

"Kiss Daddy." Will utters groggily.

Hannibal froze, heart pounding against his ribcage, he was not expecting that. He leant back down to kiss Will’s temple and couldn't help but smile down at him as he pulled back, he waited until a deep sleep overtook Will and slipped in the pacifier, he waited for the initial few sucks before he turned on the nightlights and took one last look at the sleeping form. 

"Sleep tight Will." Hannibal puts the 'Daddy' slip up down to the drugs and tiredness, it’s not like he will remember saying it.

Hannibal took the free time to do some much needed housekeeping, cleaning isn't simply about creating a peaceful environment, it's about the ability to take control of your life with a steady consistency, to become reliable for yourself. After all, you can only care of others when you care for yourself. The man cleaned down the surfaces and organised the clutter and eventually went through the bag of puzzles he had gotten from the store. Hannibal observed each one before placing them out on the carpet, mixing them between the more infantile toy’s, Hannibal was curious if Will’s mind would naturally become intrigued enough to complete them without being prompted, as they weren’t exactly infantile. 

Jack arrived at the infirmary to a chaotic scene, he witnessed Brian leant back against the wall massaging his own temples, Alana was in a similar pose but pacing around the many nurses attempting to save any medications they could, which wasn’t any.

“What the hell happened??” Jack’s gaze flitted from Alana to Brian, waiting for some form of response. “Can somebody explain please!! This storage unit was only put in a week ago!”

“It looks like a rat has bitten through the wires in the wall at some point last night, it’s knocked out the chiller causing the heat to rise gradually, it wasn’t noticed when this mornings prescriptions went out because it was still chilled.”

“So over the entire day it has turned into an oven and nobody noticed!? And there are potentially dangerous medications that have been given to numerous baby’s today??”

“That’s the situation Jack yes, and it hasn’t been noticed because we only visit this room twice a day, once on an evening to prepare the meds for the next day, and once in the morning when we distribute the prescriptions.” Jack was in awe at the stupidity, for a start, the temperature in one of the most important rooms they have here should be monitored regularly, and they had only been doing it twice a day?? This was precisely why Hannibal was in charge of these things, because he wouldn’t allow this sort of thing to happen. There are now potentially multiple baby’s that have ingested dangerous drugs, but the nurses were running around in the infirmary trying to salvage unsalvageable drugs instead of knocking on every person’s door that picked up a prescription that day?? 

“EVERYONE STOP!!” Jack’s voice bellowed across the entire ward, every person present halted their movement’s. “You! Print off a list of every person that collected a prescription this morning! I want every one of you! At every house that collected a prescription this morning until the list is completed! You bring any medication given out back and replace it with the reserves! Exactly what you should have all been doing the moment you realised!” Every nurse scattered to follow their boss’s orders except Alana and Brian, Jack wasn’t giving them that option.

“How could you two be so stupid? I trust you to run the infirmary until Hannibal returns and this happens??”

“We didn’t anticipate a rat chewing through the wires Jack.” Alana snapped back, Jack’s temper was like TNT, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover, no they couldn’t anticipate a rat chewing threw the wires, but the medications could have been saved with routine adequate checks of the temperature, the fact Alana seemed focused on that issue alone rather than the rest angered Jack further. Alana knew she should just stay quiet and wait for the storm to abate, but she couldn't help sparring with him, especially after his insinuation that Hannibal was clearly more professional than her. “And I don’t think the amazing Hannibal would have anticipated that either!!” Alana was tired of her competence always been sized up with Hannibal’s.

“No Hannibal wouldn’t have anticipated that! But he would have had basic temperature checks done routinely! And discovered the problem a lot quicker! If this room hadn’t of only been checked twice a day nearly twelve hours apart then hundreds of thousands of dollar’s worth of medications would have been saved! Instead of being spoilt and issued out!! Why weren’t the nurses out there the second you knew?? 

“We messed up Jack.” Brian spoke before Alana could anger the man more.

“MORONS!” Jack hissed at them both before going to find the few engineers that lived in the community. The money for the drugs wasn’t an issue, it was sourcing them particular ones, it had taken years to build up the lifelong supply they had and now they have a few weeks’ worth at best.

When every nurse had left to their assigned house Alana moved to the list and checked the remaining people who needed a visit. “Ok there are only two households left, Beverly and Margot’s, and Hannibal’s.”

“I will do Hannibal’s, stop you getting us in more trouble.” Brian begrudgingly offered.

“Hang on you think this was my fault?”

“No, I don’t think the storage was your fault, but snapping at Jack didn’t exactly help!”

“Jack would have yelled at us whether Hannibal was here or not, it would have still been our fault! When are you going to realise it doesn’t matter how much you kiss his ass Brian you will get nowhere! Jack has his second in command and it’s Hannibal, regardless of ‘official’ titles!” Brian made a mocking face as Alana scowled and walked off to Bev and Margot’s.

Hannibal moved to answer the door quickly before the knock came again and woke Will, he was a little surprised to see Brian standing there. “I’m sorry to bother you Hannibal, I’m not sure if you are aware but our medication storage system crashed at some point last night so all the medications that were issued this morning could possibly be contaminated, so myself and others are collecting up from the people who were issued their prescriptions this morning.” Every three days the baby’s medications are collected from the infirmary but as Hannibal hadn’t had time jack had posted it for him that morning, and luckily, he hadn’t used them.

“Do you have any ideas why the cooling system broke? It’s very new.” Hannibal quizzed.

“It looks like a rat has bitten through the wiring, Jack has the engineers there now, but I just need to collect the medication from this morning and give you this one.” Brian held up a small bag of replacement medications and came inside when Hannibal opened the door a little further. Hannibal was intrigued by the response, there was a monotone in Brian’s voice that he couldn’t quit place.

“Please give me a few moments, I will get the prescription from this morning.” Hannibal left Brian in the doorway whilst he grabbed the possibly spoiled medications from his own cold storage in the next room, he was a little taken aback to find Brian halfway in the kitchen seemingly admiring the rare bottles of wine and scotch without invite instead of standing in the doorway. There was something puzzling in the man's gait, the way he whipped around and shifted from foot to foot when he heard Hannibal behind him. It was like something was weighing him down, like his muscles were struggling to compensate for his lack of speech.

“Oh, urm thank you… I better get back, I think it’s going to be a long night.” Brian huffed awkwardly.

“Yes, I’m sure it will be.” Brian thanked him again and swiftly exited once he had gotten what he came for, Hannibal walked to the counter and turned the bottle of wine an inch to the left, matching it back up with the rest before he picked up a book guessing he had at least another thirty minutes or so to himself before Will wakes from his nap, but the second his butt touches the couch, he hears the soft whining. Hannibal massages his temples knowing the young agent will be groggy at waking up earlier than usual but moves to get him regardless.

“Good afternoon little man, didn’t you want your full nap?”

“Not little man!”

Yes, Will was groggy. “Ok I’m sorry.” Hannibal held Will close and offered him a warm hug until he shed himself of the remaining sleep.

Hannibal moved to the kitchen table and spread out the psyche and medical reports from some of his visits with the new baby’s when they arrived and compared them to the ones Jack had posted earlier, he needs to ensure none of them are having any ill effects from the drugs and consent to them being changed or altered if needs be. It was difficult to read and organise everything while holding Will so Hannibal carried him over to the family room floor and seated him in the middle of the now spread out toys, the young agent glanced at them and crinkled his nose. 

“I know you don’t like these toys, but there are some different ones ok? I have some things I need to do right now, so for now we have to make do I’m sorry.” Hannibal stood to walk away and Will raised his arms, preferring to be held as opposed to being left in the middle of these things. 

Hannibal crouched down again when he saw Will getting upset, he really didn’t want that. “Will I’m sorry but I have some things to do ok? I won’t be long I promise, and then we can do whatever you want.” Hannibal thought back to Jack’s advice and decided he needed to try it. “You can either play with your toys, or sit quietly, that’s up to you, and when I have finished, we can do something fun ok?” Hannibal stood to walk away again, ignoring the whines as much as it pained him.

Hannibal didn’t witness the petulant act of the dinosaur been thrown towards his back as he walked away, but with Will’s limited strength it only bounced a few times and rolled under the couch, so he picked up the plastic noise maker instead and banged it loudly against the pile of wooden blocks. Hannibal remained at the table looking over the reports but when the noise came again, he looked over.

“Will, please stop that.”

“NO!” BANG! Will hit the toy against the blocks harder this time and a piece of plastic flew from the small structure, this made Hannibal panic, if a piece flies into Will’s eye then he is going to do himself some damage.

“Will, please stop that.”

“No shut up!” Bang! Will made eye contact with the man offering up a menacing look and hit the toy into the pile of blocks again breaking it further.

Hannibal crossed the distance of the room and crouched down in front of Will, gently taking away the broken toy. “Will this is your last warning, please stop smashing the toys, if you don’t want to play with them that is fine, instead you can sit quietly or go in the crib and you will not come out until tomorrow.” Hannibal didn’t want to confine Will to the crib for the rest of the evening and thought simply threatening him with it would suffice, but when he stood and walked away to put the broken toy in the trash Will’s breathing quickly became panting, he was angry, especially more so at the threat, and the fact the man just walked away from him like he was a pathetic child with no control! He was an adult! 

“NO!! FUCK YOU CUNT!” Hannibal stopped in his tracks. It was that word… Hannibal hated that word, he tried to compose himself before he turned to crouch back down in front of the young agent, he lightly grasped Will’s chin turning him to look him in the eyes. “You do not use that word in my home, ever. It is disgusting, and now, you are going in your crib and you will not be coming out until the morning. I will feed and change you but that’s it.” Hannibal pulled Will into his arms like he would any other time, non-aggressively, but the young agent squirmed and kicked anyway, Will became distressed at not having enough time to pick his dinosaur back up, he continued to reach for it as he was carried back to the nursery and became angrier when he couldn’t get it.

“NO PUT ME DOWN! FUCK OFF!!”

Hannibal laid the screaming boy in the crib ignoring the crimson red that covered Will’s face, his limbs thrashed in violent chaotic strikes. Likely half the community could hear the screaming as if he were beating him with a stick. Punishing Will this way made him feel physically sick, but Hannibal knows if he lets Will get away with things like that in these early stages, then the bad behavior would only continue and get progressively worse.

All he said was no smashing the toy, apparently denying Will that privilege was devastating to him. Hannibal simply walked out of the room and firmly closed the door but left the lights on, it wasn’t quite bedtime yet so there is now way he is turning a lack of lighting into a punishment. Even through the closed door the thick pine wood did little to stifle the tantrum, but the man had no choice, he had to stick to the punishment. 

Hannibal paced around the kitchen for the next two hours the reports across the table completely forgotten, he approached the nursery door several times wanting nothing more than to pick Will up, his gut twisted at the sounds of the screams, they were the kind of sounds that bypassed all logical thinking and went directly to your emotional response. High pitched and raw, it was the sound of a child in pain even more so when the tantrum turned to a pained sob. The man suddenly checked for the dinosaur plushy, he couldn’t see it anywhere and he doesn’t remember Will leaving his nap with it, so he's sure the young agent has it and takes a small amount of peace from that.

The tears burst forth like water from a dam, spilling down Will’s face. He could feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child’s would, he looked toward the window, as if the light could soothe him somehow. There is a familiar gut-wrenching pain once more, the side effect of this constant fear, constant stress he lives within. It makes him raw from the inside.

Moment by moment the tears fall. Salty drops falling from Will’s cheeks drench the pillow below. Perhaps these tears will help wash the sadness out. He logically knows they won’t though as they never have before. He just wanted his friend to give him a cuddle, but the man was cruel enough not to give him back.

After what feels like hours, but in reality was only two, Will heard Hannibal enter the room and without saying a word to the young agent he is scooped from the crib and laid gently on the changing table. Will doesn’t have the strength to fight after his tantrum so simply scowls at the wall as he’s stripped, changed and redressed in his night time onesie. Hannibal carried him to the rocking chair in the corner of the room and laid him across his lap while trying to feed him the bottle but its pushed away again and again until Hannibal is forced to reposition Will with one arm trapped between his chest and Will’s own side, while the other is held in Hannibal’s grasp. Using his free hand Hannibal manages to place the nub between Will’s lips and follows the erratic head movements giving the young agent no choice other than to drink it down. Cruel as it seems Will is having a blood test in the next few days, so refusal wasn’t an option.

It killed Hannibal to punish Will like this, but knows it has to be followed through with, whether the guilt crippled him or not. Finally, the bottle was finished, and he was burped and cleaned up with no fuss Will just went limp. As soon as Will was placed back into the crib the night lights were turned on and the man approached. “Ok it’s time to go to sleep, I will see you in the morning.” The door was once again closed and Will realised he had been crying and screaming long enough for it to be bedtime. 

He hated Hannibal for not giving him back his friend, now he has nobody to give him some well needed comfort. The reality made Will anxious and sad, he wanted his dinosaur, Hannibal had no right to take him away. As much as he tried to hold it in, the pain came out like an uproar from his throat in the form of a silent scream. The beaded tears began a rapid flow down his cheek once again, without any sign of stopping. Will hit out at the wooden bars, he tried to amplify his pain, but his voice was melted by the burning in his throat, too raw from the hours of screaming. The world turned into a blur, and so did all the sounds. The taste. The smell. Everything was gone. The last painful emotion of falling asleep without his friend slammed against him before everything darkened into nothingness as he passed into the oblivion of unconsciousness.

Hannibal poured a glass of wine before slumping on the couch and listened to the sounds emanating from Will’s room dissipate into nothing… courtesy of the night-time bottle. It made him sad that such a good day had ended so badly, and regretted the harsh punishment, the young agent had a very busy day and was probably exhausted, coupled with the fact he woke early from his nap. Maybe Hannibal had been way too harsh? All Will wanted was to be picked back up, but he was too busy? He should have made it work.

Hannibal sipped at the wine hating himself. Yes, he knew he needed to take care of Will properly and that included punishments, but doesn’t the young agent have a right to get upset too? And angry? Is it right to punish someone for showing basic emotions? People act as if negativity is bad, sometimes it is yes, but sometimes it's how we truly connect to another person because we see that they care. To say Hannibal must always be positive, and Will must always be positive, and neither should express a downward emotion, an anxiety or fear, is a sort of toxic positivity that isolates people. If Will can't be the real him and say and act how he really feels in a safe space and have a response of empathy, then he’s alone regardless. 

Sometimes when Hannibal is having a bad day, or worried about something, or needing to vent he has Jack at those times, he’s simply looking for the emotional equivalent of a hand on the shoulder, Will only has Hannibal. Everybody needs a sense of knowing someone is there, that you are not a team of one, that your feelings matter, not a sense that you will be punished for feeling upset. So, those who will never tolerate a negative emotion, who act as if bad days or anxiety isn't acceptable and requires punishment… that's toxic positivity, and it needs to stop, maybe then the parents here can make honest connections with these baby’s.

Hannibal checked his watch it would be another couple of hours before Jack came by so decided to take a cold shower to wake himself up a little been pretty exhausted from the busy day himself, he placed the wine glass on the ground and stood up but stumbled on the spot, he lost the color from his face rapidly as if his heart had suddenly stopped beating and all the blood had run down into his feet, he moved to take a step and a strong wave of dizziness hit hard before he swayed for just a moment, then with one step backwards he crumpled like a puppet suddenly released of their strings sending him back into a seated position on the couch, seconds before his eyes fall closed.

Hannibal wasn’t sure how long he was out when his eyes snapped open, that same panicked feeling from the lake overtook him when he looked over at the nursery’s closed door that was now open a crack. Hannibal stands on unsteady feet, the room spins and fuzzes with each step forward. The wall clock ticks like the timer on a bomb, the sound comes in echo’s and waves. Each tick drags him forward mixing with the beating of his own heart as it pounds with futility against its cage of bone and cartilage. The heaviness in Hannibal’s limbs was an invisible demon sitting heavy on his shoulders as a cool sheen of sweat invades every pore, he pushed open the door with a less than steady hand peering in at a dark figure leaning into the crib.

Hannibal’s vision wont still and focus, even when his eyes adjusted to the dim lighting given off by the nightlights and Freddy's face slowly came into view, there were four of her. She smiled down at Will lost in slumber, gently stroking a finger down his face, not even bothering to turn her head at Hannibal’s entrance.

“Get. Away. From. Him.” Hannibal’s attempt at a stern demand was overthrown by the slur in his words. “What are you doing here!?” Hannibal braced himself against the frame of the door and quickly realised he’s been drugged.

“I’m here to collect my baby Hannibal.” Freddy finally took her eyes off Will long enough to issue Hannibal with a demented grin. 

Hannibal moved before his brain gave him permission, but only made it a footstep before he’s hit hard in the back of the head, he crumbles to the ground and witnesses Brian looking down at him, there’s a flashback to the man’s earlier visit, he had put something in the bottles, that’s why he squirmed when Hannibal returned, that’s why he was in the kitchen… the cold storage was the excuse, Brian… Brian did i- thoughts became impossible, Hannibal could do nothing but watch Brian move towards the crib and lift Will out. The drugs still held the young agent in a deep sleep and Hannibal couldn’t move as Brian carried him from the room.

Freddy crouched down beside Hannibal and smiled widely as he slowly drifted into unconsciousness. 

“Thank you for taking such good care of my baby Hannibal.” His eyesight blurred, everything became fuzzy until he saw nothing at all. Hannibal’s consciousness was floating through an empty space filled with a thick static. 

Freddy placed a hand against Hannibal’s cheek patting it a few times, a final insult until finally all was black.


	14. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will wakes to a nightmare that is Freddie's dream, will Hannibal and Jack fit the pieces together before it's too late?
> 
> This is quite a long chapter as I haven't uploaded for a few days, I apologise about that I had some family issues over the past week... 
> 
> Thank you so much to everyone reading and enjoying this story, especially to the people who have taken the time to leave a comment and a kudo it's really appreciated! I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work created by PineNiedle...

Hannibal couldn’t quite focus on the echoing words, they sounded strangely melodic. They were sweet but venomous, like cupcakes sprinkled with poison. They came again, but he still couldn’t quite make them out through the haze of descending fog. The words were joined by a forceful shaking, it was irritating. Hannibal tried to swat away the annoyance, but the irritation remained. Why won’t they let me sleep? Were the only comprehensible words that registered in that moment.

“Hannibal! Hannibal! Wake up! “HANNIBAL WAKE UP!!”

Hannibal wakes suddenly, everything in high definition. Though his eyes are open he can't quite think of why, his heart pounding, his mind empty, then it's as though a hypodermic needle of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid, his breathing rate began to race when the memories of what happened flood his mind in flashes. He looks up to a concerned Jack leaning over him slapping his cheek in an attempt to bring him round but still couldn’t will his limbs to move.

“Hannibal where is the baby!??” Hannibal tried once again to stand, but his legs have given way to gravity, shaky and weak, Jack pulled him the rest of the way and it takes a moment for everything to stop spinning to remember how to speak.

“Freddie!” Hannibal’s eyes were filled with utter fear and rage, “Call the guards!! Freddie has Will.” The words were growled as Hannibal tried to walk forward but his body still relied on Jack’s own for stability, he needs to go, he needs to find them.

“Hannibal what the hell happened??” Jack looked as panicked as Hannibal felt.

“JACK CALL THE GUARDS!!” Jack walked Hannibal from the nursery to stand against the back of the couch and pulled out his cell to dial security, it had never happened before, but they have systems in place for kidnap situations, it was a large community and it was a possibility when couples split just like anywhere else, so they had a plan in place.

The phone at the guard tower was answered instantly, “Put the place on lockdown we’ve had a kidnapping, nobody gets in or out and if anyone has left, I want security after them now! I want Freddie Lound’s found and brought to me.”

“And Brian!” Hannibal propped himself up on the back of the couch and leant forward clasping his face in his hands, he felt ill, his vision wouldn’t stop spinning as though his brain stutters for a moment, every part of him goes on pause while his thoughts attempt catch up to the situation. Hannibal’s eyes and mouth froze in a wide open expression of stunned surprise, and although his gaze fell straight to Jack, he appeared not to notice him at all.

“What!?”

“Jack just tell them Brian too!”

“And Brian Zellar.” Jack hung up and looked over at Hannibal, walking back over quickly when the man almost dropped to the ground again. Jack once again made a call, this time to Alana, Hannibal’s head needs stitching and Alana was the one needed in that moment because she has also worked very closely with Brian for many years, so she may know something of value, conscious or otherwise.

“Hannibal you need to sit down and tell me what the hell has happened!” Hannibal is moving about the room like there's a hurricane erupting inside of him, he's moving like his brain is demanding the energetic expenditure of a storm, but it won't tell his limbs what to do until suddenly he's talking. Talking like he doesn't have enough time to say what he needs to, Hannibal’s words are crowded together and some are missing, his sentences are fragmented as each thought seemed to jump from one thing to another. All his fears are tumbling out unchecked as if he's in some kind of mental free-fall, unable to analyse things or assess risk.

“No Jack I need to find him!” Hannibal made a move for the front door, but Jack stood in his way.

“Hannibal! Hannibal stop!” Jack clung to Hannibal’s arms trying to get him to still for a second, talk, sit down, anything! He needs to know what happened so they can come up with a plan, and the gash in the back of Hannibal’s head was still oozing blood fast to the point he fears his friend will black out again.

“Jack get out of the way!!” There was no restraint in Hannibal, his only thought was getting to Will, as for Freddie and Brian, they better pray the guards get to them before he does.

“Hannibal!!” Jack slapped his friend to bring him down from the hysteria as the door opened and guards flooded the room along with Alana without an invitation inside, the situation didn’t call for one.

“Ok we have a kidnap situation! Freddie and Brian have abducted Will, there are two points of entry and exit, the guards at both gates have stated that nobody has left in the past twenty-four hours.” Jack updated the room on the situation and turned to the head guard to start executing his orders. “I want every guard in the community at work now! I want them circulating the perimeter close enough to hold hands!! I don’t want any blind spots, and NOBODY gets in or out under and circumstances! I also want Freddie and Brian’s homes searching immediately and I want every abandoned building, shed, home, down to the damn well’s ransacked!! Absolutely anywhere considered a possible hideout! I want every single person’s home in the community searched in case someone is hiding them and I want Will’s picture from his file duplicated and given to everyone, I also want the blueprints for the entire community bringing to me!” Every order Jack gave was strategic with purpose to cover any possible basis.

“Yes Jack.” The guards wasted no time in turning to carry out the orders whilst Hannibal switched from sitting with his head in his hands, to pacing the room, repeating the actions as if it would somehow help, the serious concussion made it hard to think.

“Jack I need to go and find him.” Hannibal almost slurred his words and walked to leave, but was yet again stopped by Jack, and even Alana when he stumbled on the spot.

“Hannibal you need to sit down and breathe ok? We will find him I promise, they can’t have gotten far, and Alana really needs to stitch that wound before you blackout again.”

“Jack I don’t care about my head!!” There is a distance in Hannibal's eyes as he takes a few steps back from the two concerned gazes, bumping into the kitchen counter like he wasn't expecting it, his breathing is all wrong, beginning to gasp like there's not enough oxygen in the air. Hannibal has a look in his eye Jack has never seen before, but not on him, or on a person for that matter. It’s the look he’s seen in terrified animals and it doesn't belong on his face, it scares Jack. Hannibal is the one who always knows what to do, but now he bent over double, hands on his knees, struggling to regulate his breathing.

Alana may not like the man, but seeing him like this promoted nothing but empathy, she was here to help in any way she could and right now that was stopping the bleeding. The hatred between the two was more professional than anything else and that really isn’t important right now. A baby has gone missing, Hannibal’s baby, and no matter what her feelings are towards him, Hannibal cared about Will and he was a good parent, she knew that much. 

How could she have missed what Brian was up to? And with Freddie? Alana was under the assumption Brian despised her as much as she did, they certainly hid their relationship well. “Hannibal, I can see your skull, if you don’t let me stitch it you could lose consciousness again you know that! Do you really want to be unconscious right now? Please sit down, I will be very quick.” Alana placed her hand on Hannibal’s shoulder and guided him to the stool, he knew she was right and reluctantly sat, finally allowing Alana to stitch him up.

“Alana did Brian say or do anything out of the ordinary?? Did you know that he and Freddie had any kind of relationship?? Did you have any suspicion about the machine malfunction??” Jack quizzed the woman with any question that came to mind as she carefully stitched up the wound. 

“Jack if I had ANY concerns of that nature you would have been the first person I would have reported it to, Brian has never once mentioned Freddie to me in any other context than dislike, the same as most people that have crossed paths with her! And as for the machine, I thought the same as everyone else, including you, and the engineers who stated when I returned from Beverly and Margot’s that a rat had in fact bitten through the wires… ok Hannibal a little pinch.” Alana finished quickly, cleaning and dressing the wound as she was questioned vigorously, she was a little taken by surprise at the line of questioning, it almost had an accusing tone. 

“Did Brian seem overly enthusiastic about bringing Hannibal’s replacement medications?”

“No, he offered to bring them as I think mine and Hannibal’s tedious relationship is common knowledge in the community, am I being accused of something here Jack?”

“Alana knew nothing.” The two looked over at Hannibal drinking a glass of water by the sink when he spoke, the man held the glass in one hand while steadying himself on the countertop with the other as his legs still struggled to find balance. “If Alana knew anything, she would have reported it, we both know that Jack, if she knows anything it’s unconsciously, so let’s start there.”

“Brian drugged Hannibal’s wine when he brought the medication.” 

“Well that explains why he wanted to come here and was happy for me to do Bev and Margot’s, which means Brian broke the machine.” Alana said what everyone knew but hadn’t said out loud yet, as though keeping those words silent would somehow change the situation. 

“So he put the rat in the wall?” Jack was shocked at the level of planning that had gone into the kidnapping.

“That or he made it look like it was rats?” Alana felt somewhat responsible for what had happened, she questioned how she hadn’t noticed anything suspicious about a man she had worked with so closely for so many years, all she could think is if she hadn’t of let a petty grudge against Hannibal cloud her professional judgement then she would have brought the medications herself and left Brian to his mistake, it had been his job to ensure the temperatures were being checked, but she now knows that wasn’t a mistake and bringing that up right now wouldn’t help anything though so she remained silent.

“Hannibal for what it’s worth I’m sorry, I should have been the one to bring the replacement medications and left Brian to deal with the engineers and machine.”

“This was clearly planned Doctor Bloom, if it hadn’t of happened this way, it would have happened another way, I do not place any blame on you.” Hannibal’s gut ached, he kept replaying the events of the evening over in his mind, he hated himself. Will had been laid sobbing for hours and he followed through with that ridiculous punishment. He should have picked Will up when he had the chance, he should have checked Freddie was the only person in the house, he should have known she wouldn’t attempt this alone, he should have questioned Brian’s awkward demeanour, so many regrets. 

Hannibal had only ever felt heartache of this kind once before, at the loss of his sister Misha, and would describe the pain like the music of a great orchestra, at times it was quiet and allowed him to function, at other times the violins would erupt in a torturous symphony and he would be sad, then at other times it would rise to a crescendo of cello’s and the anger would burst from his chest in a vicious shout of anguish. But in times of peaceful reflection a flute would play and he was able to remember her with fondness, that was rare though, so he cherished those rare moments. It invoked his love of classical music and distantly wondered if that’s how he would remember Will?

When Brian visited Hannibal had counted the seconds from leaving the room, to returning to the room and knew there wasn’t even enough time for the man to pull the cork from a single wine bottle, so there was no way he drugged it by dumping something in to the liquid. For the precision needed that night he would have had to drug over six open bottles, as there was no way he could anticipate which one the man would drink that night so Hannibal knows Brian did it another way, and he was curious.

Ice streamed Hannibal’s veins for every thought that came to mind, each wave sent shivers down his spine. Hannibal longed to go back and do things differently, but now that was impossible. There was no way back. There was no way to make it right. If he never found Will then the remorse would eat at him every day for the rest of his life.

The soulless came for a soul, the very thing they could never regain. They came to take innocence itself and succeeded, they felt the evil joy as they took what they thought was rightfully theirs. The scream of hatred was stifled inside Hannibal’s head, but it was there. Freddie never saw it as stealing but rather claiming what was rightfully hers and he is going to make her pay. 

After what felt like hours, but in reality was only thirty minutes, two guards walked back through the door and Hannibal was handed a small diary retrieved from Freddie’s home. “Both Freddie and Brian’s homes were virtually empty of any belongings, this is all that was found… it was prominently placed in the centre of the kitchen table so they obviously anticipated we would search there.” Hannibal felt like mocking the idiocy in the statement but just snatched it instead, he flipped through the pages at burning speed trying to take in the words he was reading, apparently the kidnapping itself was going to be a cinch. Freddie had been watching them for a while now, she knew their routines down to the times Will went to bed, his naptime, everything… how the hell did she know what was happening inside his home?? And if that was the case what else had she seen? Freddie had also written about the day at the beach, and how she enjoyed Hannibal’s panic when he knew someone was following them, how she couldn’t wait to hold Will in her arms.

Hannibal had known something wasn’t right about that day, he knew someone had been watching them, it was just another regret to add to the list, why didn’t he do anything that day? 

Freddie wrote how they would drive down the most isolated routes until they were far enough away to start a new life, well that was it then wasn’t it? She had taken Will away from the community and Hannibal was never going to see him again, if Freddie had escaped the perimeter she could be anywhere. Hannibal read that part aloud, but read the last part in silence, ‘I told you I was going to get him back Hannibal ;)’ the sign off in the diary was the final insult and it enraged the man.

“Freddie knew I was going to read this diary which means two things, we can’t trust a single thing written in it, because she may be trying to throw us off track and the second is, she has being planning this for a while so every basis is covered, in her mind anyway.”

“So right now, we don’t know if they are in or out of the community?”

“Jack, Doctor Lecter I have had every inch of the perimeter searched, there is absolutely no way out other than the main points which are heavily guarded, the perimeter is also patrolled all day every day without blind spots, its securer than a prison yard, I am telling you there is no other way out of this place.”

“So, they have to be in the community somewhere then?” Jack’s question was more of a statement, but the news had filled him with some sense of hope. Now they just had to wait for the results of the search. 

It was as though time stood still, the nausea swirled unrestrained in Hannibal’s stomach. Will would be waking for his night time feed soon and Hannibal wanted to cry at that thought, the thought of him waking up to terror, confusion. Scared isn’t a good enough word to represent the impending grief, if he hadn’t woken already. 

At the time of great loss, your world gives way to thoughts of horror. Of possible situations that could be taking place to your loved one, each possible scenario played out in the mind is more horrific than the last. Not only can’t you think straight, but activities run on autopilot. To call it a ‘walking in a daze,’ doesn't approach the dark clouds that amass inside your skull in each moment. There is a mental tornado inside your mind that no-one can see or comprehend. At that point hope is lost, all memories connected to the loved one will become bitter-sweet. All the good times are remembered, and all the bad times are relived, and you can do nothing but think of everything you would do differently, and Hannibal would many things differently. 

Small bits of information were brought back to the two men and Alana who chose to stay to offer help and support in any way she could, but with each building searched and no sign of Will, the hope began to fade rapidly. 

Freddie peered down at the sleeping form and smiled, the dim light made Will’s skin sparkle and glow even brighter than before. “I'm glad I have you forever now.” Freddie whispers as she strokes his face, she wouldn't call it obsessed, she'd call it destiny. Freddie glanced at the clock the hands showing one am, Will would be awake very soon, he was already starting to stir, good… the sooner he wakes, the sooner he can start to adjust to his new life.

Freddie pulled a strapped pacifier from one of the bags stockpiled in the corner and fastened it around Will’s head, pulling the straps unnecessarily tight as she left the room to fix up a bottle and looked over at Brian asleep on the mattress directly on the ground. Bags and boxes were everywhere waiting to be emptied so it took a while to find the formula and diapers, but Freddie searched through each one with the biggest grin on her face, coupled with the excited feeling of finally having her baby. The fact that Hannibal would be panicked and worried was just the icing on the cake for Freddie.

Will began to grumble as he shifted his head from side to side, he felt cold and opened his eyes to pure darkness, had the man really turned off his nightlights? Was that part of his punishment? He pushed his tongue against the rubber nub, but it didn’t budge, he tried to pull it out with his hand, but it wouldn’t move, Hannibal never used the strapped pacifier so he must have been really bad. Will turned on his side and whimpered wanting the man to come and get him, he felt scared and disorientated alone in the dark, but when he made to pull the blanket further up his body he realised this wasn’t his usual bedding, it wasn’t soft, it was scratchy and thin, while his is usually soft and fluffy. 

Will’s eyes began to adjust just enough to realise this wasn’t his room… the panic began to rise forcing another involuntary whimper from behind the nub in his mouth when he can’t figure out where he is. Will’s body began to tremble when he heard the approaching footsteps from behind the door. Something was behind there, and it was anything good.

Fear engulfs Will’s conscience as the door opens and suddenly, the silence surrendered to the haunting scream of footsteps lurking closer. A narrow stream of pale light filled the room and a silhouette of a person came into view quickly, Will tried to avoid making a single sound. Each second seemed to play on forever as he lays perfectly still and braces for impact. 

The voice identifies the person before the face comes into view. “Does Mommy’s little boy need a bottle hmmm?” The scream that rent the air was as good as a siren. Nobody screams like that unless it is terror beyond endurance, Will felt his eyes widen and pulse quicken when he recognised the voice. The scream came again, desperate, terrified. The blood drained from Will’s face and before he was even aware of making a conscious decision, his arms and legs kicked out furiously at the woman trying to lift him from the crib, he screamed and sobbed but the pacifier made the sounds garbled and intermittent, but none the less distressing and intense. 

“Hey!!! You stop that don’t make me give you spanks!” Freddie reached into the crib again, but Will continued to fight against her with any strength he had.

“GE-AWAY! NOOOO! AWAY!!!” The words were not comprehensible, muffled by the nub of the pacifier, but he was too scared to care. Why was he here? This had to be a nightmare.

Freddie slammed the bottle down and left the room momentarily and returned with Brian who spared no time in reaching down and pulling the screaming agent from the crib, it didn’t take much for the man to hold him still and restrain his limbs.

“What do you want me to do with him?”

“Take him over and strap him to the changing table, I will change his diaper first.” Freddie demanded. 

“NOOOO!! LEMME GO!!” Will squirmed as much as the tight grip would allow but stilled slightly when Brian yelled.

“SHUT UP!!” Brian gave a sharp shake to Will in his arms demanding silence and carried him over to the changing table. When Brian stripped the screaming struggling Will out of his onesie, he was anything but careful, and when the diaper was the only remaining coverage, he finally slammed Will down on the changing table with brute forced and strapped him down. The fist strap held down his upper torso and shoulders, while the second strap kept his legs wide enough apart to be wiped. The man scowled at the unhappy screams and sobs, already irritated at been woken by the noise.

Once Will was on his back, legs spread slightly, the tears streamed down his face, he didn’t want any of these two psychos to touch him! How could Hannibal do this to him? 

Will glanced up at Freddie through blurred vision still praying he was going to wake up from this nightmare any minute. He still didn’t understand why he was here? Did the committee people take him away and give him to Freddie while he was sleeping? Or did Hannibal change his mind and hand him over to Freddie? He wouldn’t do that would he? Hannibal promised him he could stay with him, but maybe he changed his mind because he had been so bad? The thoughts made his heart hurt… 

Will wanted Hannibal, he would never be a bad boy again he promised, but Hannibal didn’t give him the chance to say sorry before throwing him away.

No matter how loud Will screamed Freddie still looked down at him with fondness, a psychotic smile playing on her lips. “Now if you are a good boy then maybe we can think about taking out that annoying pacifier ok?” Will didn’t comply, he continued to scream and struggle against the restraints as he felt her fingertips travel down his sides tickling him lightly as if she were trying to make him giggle. Will held his breath knowing what would follow, he wanted to get out of here, he wanted to beg and plead for Hannibal to take him back and make him feel safe again, but the man was too far away to hear it. 

The thought of Freddie opening the messy diaper and cleaning him horrified him, but he had no opportunity to prepare himself for what was coming. Panic rose in his chest as Freddie pulled open the tabs of the diaper and before Will could stop himself, he started to cry violently, sobbing loudly and painfully around the pacifier unable to hold any of it back.

“Seriously all this fuss because you need a clean diaper?? Well you better get used to it young man because you live here now!”

Will shook his head, still crying heavily. ”Wa-want Han-Hannibal.” The words were still ineligible, but Freddie grasped what Will was trying to say and it boiled her blood. She momentarily stopped what she was doing and grasped the Will’s face HARD pushing the plastic painfully against his gums. 

“SHUT UP!! YOU DO NOT SAY HIS NAME HERE EVER AGAIN!!” Will started, jolting at the yell, he froze and stayed as still as he could through the violent trembling. Freddie wasn’t careful when she began wiping him clean, running the cold wipe down his front before venturing further down between his legs as another broken sob shook his body. Will felt the wipe run through every crevice a few times to make sure that everything was nice and clean, but it wasn’t done carefully, and each touch made him retch knowing who it was cleaning him.

Freddie pulled back his foreskin way too hard making Will wince in pain as she finished by lifting his sac to make sure that nothing of his mess was left there. After that was done, she threw everything into the trash can beside the table and took hold of the fresh diaper with no sign of cream or powder and finally, the horrific change was over.

“See that wasn’t so bad was it? All that crying for nothing.” Freddie sung lightly as if Will’s reaction had been a complete over reaction. “How about we have a nice bottle now so you can get some more sleep? Doesn’t that sound good baby boy?” Will scowled at the woman as she shouted Brian back over to unstrap and redress him, the man was just as rough as when he pulled the onesie from his flesh. It was pointless to struggle against Brian, but he did so anyway as he was redressed in a bright blue onesie every inch of it plastered with teddy bears and bright red writing saying ‘Mommy’s little angel’… it made him want to vomit.

Freddie sat in the rocking chair beside the crib and Brian laid Will in her lap before handing her the bottle and he was fast running out of energy to fight back. “Now I told you we would take out the pacifier if you were a good boy and you weren’t, so it will be staying in until you learn to behave yourself!”

Brian unscrewed the back of the pacifier and Freddie pushed the nub through the hollow tube forcing Will to swallow every drop, at this point he didn’t care, he hoped it would be drugged because he would rather be asleep and maybe he could wake from this nightmare. Once the bottle was empty it didn’t take long for Will to start drifting back into unconsciousness, then everything went back to black in Freddie’s arms. 

Hannibal had continued to pace, sit, pace, sit... until eight am whilst Jack and Alana stayed and went over every possible scenario, they lowered their voices when Hannibal eventually drifted in to an uncomfortable sleep on the couch getting a whole thirty minutes of plagued sleep before the head guard walked back through the door jolting him awake. “We have checked all homes, every abandoned building, including the farm houses Jack, and there is no sign of any of them, every available guard is out there doing everything they can and they are still questioning civilians, some of which have even joined the search… but we need to know what the next step is.”

Hannibal sat on the stool beside the kitchen table and sighed, what else could they do? Where else could they look? If nobody had left the community and every building had been searched than how could they have not been found? It didn’t make sense, the only solution that made sense was they had in fact gotten out of the perimeter in a way they hadn’t yet anticipated.

“Is there any possibility one or more of the guards aided them in leaving the community??” Hannibal demanded.

“I had a similar thought myself Doctor Lecter which is why I had the CCTV at the gates pulled and the ones from the perimeter, and nobody has left in the timeframe or five days prior.”

“I want every building checking again, you may have missed something in the dark, check hatches, attics, sheds, even if they look too small, they could be hiding until it’s safe to move again.” Jack knew it was pointless re-checking, but the only other option was doing nothing and that wasn’t an option.

“Jack we checked everywhere possible thoroughly there- “

“CHECK AGAIN I WANT THEM FOUND!!”

“Yes Jack.” The guard handed Jack the blueprints for every inch of the community before heading back out to re-search the place, Alana and Jack spread the blueprints across the table and began to look for any possible place they could be hiding that had been overlooked while Hannibal put on his jacket.

“I’m going with them Jack.”

“Hannibal, we need to stay here and think of our options.” Jack was trying hard to remain composed and strong for Hannibal who was clearly falling apart in that moment.

“I AM NOT SITTING HERE DOING NOTHING JACK.” This was the first time Hannibal had raised his voice in years, but he felt useless, all he could do was think about was how scared Will must be right now and it was all his fault.

“You are not doing nothing Hannibal-” Jack was cut off by the sound of Beverly’s voice behind him and both men looked up as she threw her arms around Hannibal’s neck.

“Hannibal I’m so sorry, we are going to find him ok?” Hannibal huffed out a laugh, absolutely at the end of his tether, he walked into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him, desperate for a few moments to gather his thoughts. 

“Jack I have opened the community hall, it’s full of hundreds of people wanting to help, maybe that would be a better place to run the search? It will give Hannibal the option to get away from it if he needs to.” 

Thank you Beverly I think you may be right, why don’t you two go over there now and I will be over in a few minutes?”

Beverly walked over to Alana and together they made their way over to the community hall. “Ok Alana catch me up.” Alana armed Beverly with every bit of information they had gathered so far on their walk, leaving Jack with Hannibal as there was very little they could do for the man right now other than search for Will.

“Hannibal why don’t you go for a lie down and I will wait in the family room and get you when there is news? They can call me if they need me over at the community hall.”

“Thank you Jack, but I just want a few hours alone.” Jack really didn’t want to leave his friend in his moment of need, but he can’t imagine how Hannibal is feeling right now and needs to let the man deal with it in his own way.

“That’s fine Hannibal, you get some rest and I will come back in a few hours ok? I will call you if there is any news.” Hannibal leant back against the door when it closed, remaining there for a few moments before his eyes scanned the family room floor scattered with the toy’s that caused the earlier argument, it wasn’t the toys though was it? All Will had wanted was to be held and got upset when Hannibal had denied him that comfort… the young agents upset and angry reaction was on him, nothing else.

Hannibal moved over to the kitchen looking at the highchair. It didn’t feel right now, everything was too quiet. He looked at the clock and knowing that Will would be awake soon caused his breath to hitch at how scared the young agent must be.

Hannibal’s eyes never left the hands of the clock as he sat beside the toys on the ground, the seconds seemed to take hours to pass as though he were waiting for someone to burst through the door carrying Will. He needs to do something, anything, he can’t just sit here. Using the couch as leverage to push himself to his feet it shifted backwards sending the man back to the ground and his eyes caught something poking out from beneath the couch, Hannibal pulled it the rest of the way and broke down. He sobbed into his hands unceasingly, clutching the dinosaur plushy. The reality hit home, he had not only sent Will to bed as a punishment for something he should have never been punished for, but he also did it without providing the only source comfort available to him in that moment. 

Why didn’t he take two seconds to check Will had the toy? Usually Hannibal’s recollection is impeccable, but sleep had evaded him since taking custody of Will so he wasn’t as sharp as usual, how could he have made that mistake? Did Will think he had kept the dinosaur away from him intentionally?

Hannibal feels like a failure, he failed Will in more ways than one. A tiny lapse let him pull away from a front of confidence and the pain came in unbearable waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of his grief. The sobs were stifled into the plushy at first, then overcome by the wave of his emotions, he would break down entirely, all his defences washed away in those salty tears.

Hannibal stayed like that until he found the strength to lay down on the couch, he inhaled at the soft fur catching a whiff of Will’s sweet smell. Sleep for Hannibal had always been associated with the feel of being on a carousel of thoughts. Every past misjudgement, every past action from his life would replay in his mind like some kind of permanent curse that he deserved. Hannibal had never really been a good person by moral standards he knew that, but his actions held grace most would never understand. Hannibal’s mind always demanded analysis before he was permitted to sleep and usually when the carousel came to a stop, he would feel the blackness come over him. Like a blanket, but not a blanket of warmth, a blanket of numbness. Somehow after the horrific day the man’s eyes feel heavier and heavier finally sending him into a nightmare induced sleep.

As Hannibal fell into his nightmare, Will woke to his own. His mouth ached from the constant pressure of the plastic pushed against his lips and gums, it was really tight, not at all like when he was last forced to wear one in the centre, they had it extremely loose, it was more of an annoyance than painful. Will refrained from any noises when he realised he was alone, he didn’t want to make Freddie aware of his consciousness because the less time around her the better! 

How could Hannibal do this to him? Will realised in that moment all he wanted was to be with the man, Hannibal made him feel safe and protected him, he gave him freedom and always did anything he could if it meant Will would be even the slightest bit more comfortable. But because he was such a bad boy, Hannibal just gave him away, and to the person he was most afraid of… how could he do that? 

But did he do that? Will really wasn’t sure, maybe the committee took him while he was sleeping because Hannibal was such a bad ‘parent’? And they gave him to Freddie? Everyone kept telling Hannibal he was such a bad parent, but he wasn’t! The man gave him nightlights because he didn’t like the dark, he repainted and cleaned the entire room exactly how Will wanted it, why would he do that if he was just going to give him away? Maybe Freddie stole him? Will knows she is capable of that… the thoughts wouldn’t slow in his panicked mind.

If Hannibal didn’t want him then he would rather be back at the centre than with these two psychopaths, but he hadn’t been given that option. Will craned his neck for a window but there wasn’t one, it was dark, but in the dim light he could make out the walls and they looked weird, kind of like peeling wallpaper but it wasn’t, it also had a damp smell and was very cold. Will tried to pull the covers up over him further, but the material scratched his skin, he ached for his dinosaur to give him a hug and didn’t care how childish that was, he really needed his friend but Hannibal took him away and then gave him away.

It wasn’t long before the nightmare started up again as he heard movement and then the door open. The tears began instantly, Will was just terrified of this woman, he had been ever since he first laid eyes on Freddie. “Are we going to be quiet so we can take out this pacifier?”

Will simply nodded, it hurt he wants it out.

“Good, see if you just behave and be a good boy you won’t be punished, you live with me now, I am you’re Mommy and Brian is your Daddy and that’s exactly what you will call us ok? Now we are going to change your diaper and then you are going to have some yummy oatmeal! Then you can play with your new toy’s while Mommy cleans our new home!” 

Will didn’t put up a fight as Brian carried him to the highchair, it was overall pointless, and he didn’t want to suffer the aggression again. “Ok you just sit tight, and I will start breakfast!” Freddie sung her words to Will, treating him like an actual new-born baby, cooing and singing just like at the centre. He hated it, his stomach burned with rage every time she spoke to him like that, Hannibal never did.

The walls in this room seem no better, they are gray and fading and hold the same strange texture his debilitated mind wouldn’t let him remember. Wherever they were it was tiny, the kitchen and family room had an open plan design and there were only two other doors. One he assumed to be the room they were sleeping in and the second was probably the bathroom. The only source of light was an old-fashioned bulb on a bare wire with its switch nowhere to be seen. There was something amateurish about the setup.

“Feed myself?” The request was worth a try, Will did not want this crazy bitch to feed him.

“No absolutely not! I will feed you all your meals! And you make no more requests like that!” The look Freddie pulled Will was almost demonic. It made him shrink inside himself, but it wasn’t enough to stop his next words that would be regretted instantly, he just couldn’t stop himself, the fear was unbearable.

“WANT HANNIBAL!!”

“WELL HANNIBAL DOESN’T WANT YOU BECAUSE YOU ARE A BAD BOY!! THAT’S WHY HE GAVE YOU TO ME!” Freddie had taken a shot at saying the most hurtful thing she could, to strip away any feelings for her rival.

Ok so Hannibal had given him away? The statement filled Will with a new sense of grief.

Freddie slammed the bowl down on the highchairs tray and brought the spoon to Will’s lips, but he clamped them closed without fear of the repercussions, things couldn’t get any worse so why not? “Open your mouth!” Will simply scowled and shook his head, Freddie moved her hand down to his nose and roughly pinched his nostrils shut. Will tried hard to shake off Freddie’s fingers to no avail, but she quickly realised she couldn’t hold the spoon and feed him at the same time, so she cast a look at Brian. “Hold his head still!” Will grew a little red in the cheeks and started struggling to breathe until finally he gasped, breathed out, breathed back in again before clamping his lips shut once more. 

Brian placed a hand either side of Will’s head to stop him pulling away and after a few seconds Will gasped again, giving Freddie the chance to slip the spoon between his lips. Tears flowed freely and nothing but searing high-pitched whines left Will’s throat at the rough treatment. He choked on the spoonful’s of oatmeal between the sobs wanting nothing more than to spit it out, but Freddie held his mouth closed after each bite forcing him to swallow it down.

It took nearly twenty minutes to get the small bowl of oatmeal down Will’s throat, he was restrained again as his hands and face were wiped clean then was taken back to the changing table for a fresh diaper. Will put up a fight against the restraints once again, he would never adjust to Freddie changing him, not ever! She wasn’t gentle and she never dried him properly, but the worst thing of all was how Freddie touched his penis. She would squeeze it slightly and pull it up and down using the wet wipe and it felt horrible.

After what felt like hours the diaper change was over and Freddie pulled out a couple of onesies showing them to Will, one blue one with yellow ducks and one green one with monkeys…

“Which one does mommy’s little boy want to where today hmmm?” Will turned his head away from her and those ridiculous outfits choosing to stare at the wall. “Fine! Mommy will pick then!” Freddie sang. “I think we should wear the duckies today!” Freddie loosened and tightened the restraints on the changing table enabling her to get the boy dressed before calling Brian to carry him through to the dank ‘family room’.

Freddie sat beside Will and emptied a bag of brightly colored toys in front of him. “Now you play with your toys while Mommy fixes up this place.” Will looked around and noted that fixing this place up would require gasoline and a match. 

Will glanced over each toy spread out in front of him, did she actually expect him to play with them? like this is completely normal? “Will! I told you to play with your toys while Mommy cleans up our new home ok?” Will simply stared the woman down not even contemplating touching them, no matter how mad Freddie would get. And she did upon realising Will was not going to follow her demands.

There was a cold burning to Freddie's unpredictable rage that scared Will, there was stillness on both sides and if hatred were visible the air would have been scarlet. Then suddenly movement, in one stride Freddie was in Will’s space and he knew what was coming next. She dragged Will over her lap and pulled open the back flap of the onesie before the diaper followed suit as Will desperately tried to free himself from her grip. The first spank made contact with his lower back, not his butt, making it so much more painful. The impact caused an instant red welt on the skin followed by three more, there was so much force in every blow. Any provocation, no matter how small or insignificant and Freddie’s temper would seethe, so Will guesses violence is no shock.

“Take him back to the nursery!!” Freddie demanded Brian take him back through to which he obliged, the second Brian was close enough Will was thrown painfully in the crib, the man was already irritated. Freddie cruelly ripped of the rest of the onesie from Will’s body and also removed the sheets, blanket and pillow. The room was freezing, and Will realised this was punishment when h felt his skin litter with goosebumps instantly.

“Now If you want to be a naughty boy then you will be treated like one!!” With that the door slammed leaving him in complete darkness.

Will curled into a ball and quietly sobbed...


	15. Don’t leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will's situation gets a whole lot worse when Freddie decides she knows what's best and refuses to listen to reason, is Brian going to stand by her though? Hannibal kick's himself when he realises he missed something so simple, how will he get his revenge?
> 
> I am sorry this took a while to upload it's over 9,000 words long as I wasn't happy with the original chapter as I didn't think it explained things well enough so I have done some extra editing that has taken a while, I am still in two minds as to whether or not I'm happy with it so please let me know your thoughts... 
> 
> I will also warn you that the next couple of chapters are pretty brutal and contain some very disturbing scenes! You have been warned... ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone that has taken the time to leave a comment and a kudo it is always appreciated and really inspires me to write more! As always I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and please let me know what you think!

Art work created by PineNiedle...

The cold that had seemed so mild at first now numbed Will’s face and extremities. What residual heat he had absorbed in the onesie was gone, instead it was replaced with the biting cold that chilled his fingers into numbness. Slowly it seeped into his toes and spread painfully throughout his feet and legs as if he were laid bare on a snow embankment, Will’s lips turned a blueish hue and his teeth chattered like a pneumatic drill against the nub in his mouth. Eventually his sense of time followed the darkness and although he thought it was still morning, he couldn’t be certain, had he been in the crib for minutes or hours? The frigid draft continued to poke him like icy fingers and wrapped around him like a shawl woven from the snow itself as the tiniest of whimpers escaped numb lips. 

The cold Will could ultimately bare, it was the dark… he hated the dark.

The nightlights in his room at Hannibal’s had illuminated the dark like an old-fashioned photograph, everything a calming shade of pale gray. The dark corners non-existent. This isn't like that. This is the darkness that robs you of your best sense and replaces it with a paralysing fear, in this darkness Will laid, muscles cramped and unable to move, he only knows his eyes are still present because he can feel himself blink, still instinctively moisturizing the organs he had no current use for. Just like when he was a child Will wished for the sun, a lamp, a candle... anything to stem his imagination supplying many beasts with fantastical jaws that lurked just beyond his range of vision.

After what felt like hours, the door is finally pushed open to a greater fear that is projected by a ray of burning light as it fills the dank space. “Now are you going to be a good boy so you can come out? Or do I have to leave you in here all day?”

Will didn’t respond, not even moving, each offer Freddie made would provide a situation that was unbearable… stay in the dark, or stay with her, Will wanted neither so he refused to pick. 

When Freddie gained no response, she moved to grab Will’s cheeks hard, pulling him to look at her and pushing the already too tight pacifier further into his gums, she will not be ignored. Will whimpered pitifully and felt something pop, followed by a gushing from beneath the plastic, blood. From a popped blister he’s guessing. Freddie kept her grip tight around Will’s face until he relented from the pain and made a small noise of comital. 

“Brian come and bring him through!” Freddie demanded as she walked back into the family room.

Will scowled at Brian the best he could when he leant into the crib to obey Freddie’s orders. Bracing himself for the impending rough treatment, Will tensed as he’s scooped from the crib, he is sure Brian pinched his thigh in an unnecessary act of cruelty, but could barely feel his flesh to be sure.

“Shall I redress him? He’s really cold Freddie and I’m not dealing with any vomit if he gets sick.” Brian didn’t care if Will was warm or not, he didn’t even want him, but if he gets sick, they are all getting sick, and right now they had bigger health concerns to worry about with their current hideout.

“No! If he hadn’t of been naughty then he wouldn’t be cold! He can be dressed when he learns to behave himself!”

“What do you want me to do with him?”

“Sit him with his toys and make sure he plays with them while we fix everything up.”

“What’s the point in fixing this shit hole up? It’s not like we are staying here for good? We can’t!”

“Yes Brian I am aware of that! But we are still going to be here for a while and we can’t live like this can we??” Brian simply nodded to avoid argument as Freddie continued to pull cleaning products from the stacked up bags as he once again sat Will in the middle of the toy’s scattered around the floor and picked up a large plastic noisemaker. The toy was littered with buttons each in the shape of an animal and before it was thrown in Will’s lap, Brian pressed a couple of the buttons and moved to the bathroom to help Freddie with the clean up. The toy erupted with flashing lights and quacking sounds that turned Will’s stomach, yet he still made no attempt to push the toy away from him out of fear of Freddie’s reaction.

When the bathroom door closed Will finally had the chance to look around and every inch of the place appeared decayed, as though the place had been abandoned long ago. The room out here was just as disgusting as the crappy nursery and it had that same specific smell that Will just couldn’t quite place, it was just as cold too. Both Freddie and Brian were dressed in thick clothing, yet he remained in a diaper only, it was both freezing and humiliating.

Will looked around once more and every time he did the room got smaller, claustrophobia is more about light than space to Will, he can tolerate the smaller spaces if there is enough natural daylight and exits to free-flowing air. Perhaps it is an extension of his fear of the dark? When the walls close in Will wants to curl his hands into fists and punch his way right through them. logically he knows they aren't moving, but unless he can see windows and doors to exit through, his heart starts to pound erratically it always has.

Will’s mind searches for ways to escape but he sees none, his stomach lurches at the thought, adrenaline pumps and he wants to scream to let out all the fear that's been building inside but tries hard to remain silent. Will wants Hannibal to pick him up, just like that night Hannibal had thrown him away… he didn’t mean to be bad and call the man horrible names, he just felt sad and didn’t want leaving on the carpet in that moment of sadness, but now because of his bad behavior he’s trapped. No way out. Will still searchers for something, anything, a crevice, a seal, but the walls are a dull fluffy surface with no clues as to how he ever got here in the first place. There is no exit door that he can see, not a trace of natural light anywhere. The prison is a perfect cube, but if there was a way in, there is a way out right? It's just a matter of thinking clearly until he finds it. But what would it matter if he did? Even missing his shots for a couple of days he still couldn’t force his legs to walk.

Will’s body trembled as the tears began in earnest, there was no way to stop them, he looks around for Hannibal though his logical mind knows he won’t find him. The cries soon alerted Freddie who stormed back into the room. “Why are you crying now?? Brian come and see to him!” Freddie stormed back into the bathroom as Brian stormed back out, his anger at Will’s tears apparent. 

“Do you ever do anything other than whine and cry!?” Brian pulled Will in to his arms and rose to his feet trying to pull him into a hug in an irritated attempt to comfort him, it did nothing as Will began to sob and push against the man’s chest, Will didn’t want him, he wanted Hannibal, he wants to say sorry and he will never say anything like that again, even if the man didn’t want him anymore. 

“What’s wrong with him??”

“I think he’s cold.”

“Well he’s having a bath now anyway so maybe then he will stop whining! Put him down and go fill the tub, I will get him ready.” Brian placed Will back onto the floor and began filling the tub, gagging slightly when the old fawcett spat out a slew of brown gunge before spurts of clean water began to run through the pipes, the water was barely warm but it didn’t matter, he wasn’t using it.

When Freddie moved towards Will, he backed up as far as he could, but the woman was on him in an instant. “Nooooooo no no no!!” Freddie laid out the plastic changing matt and reached for Will but he struggled hard against her, trying desperately to twist out of her grip but was losing the battle fast. “Stay still!!!” 

“NOOOOO!!” Freddie saw red at the refusal and wrapped a hand around Will’s throat to push him down the rest of the way. The grip was hard enough to make breathing difficult and stop the struggling, but not hard enough to stop it altogether. The plastic mat obviously wouldn’t work as struggling wasn’t an option for what Freddie had planned, so once again she shouted Brian through to help. When sedated by the medications she can handle Will alone, but not when his flailing limbs had some strength to fight back. “Take him through to the nursery and strap him down on the changing table in there.” 

Brian obeyed and carried Will to the nursery strapping him down on the changing table with little difficulty, Will had been dealing with the horrors of everything that had happened so far and hadn’t really considered other aspects of his care such as bath time, the thought sent a fresh wave of fear throughout his body, no way is he letting them wash him! The thought forced him to struggle against the straps even though he knew it was overall pointless, that didn’t matter to him though, at least he can say he went down fighting. Brian stood back stroking at his temples in an attempt to soothe the headache from the constant screaming and crying whilst Freddie stripped Will of his diaper and pulled two white tubes from a bag beside the changing table. Brian recognised them instantly as hair removal cream… Freddie can’t possibly be thinking of using that? It was for adults with normal skin, but for Will it would be agonising, his skin is extremely sensitive from the appropriate chemicals used by the centre in their baths.

“Freddie you can’t use that it will burn him.” Will struggled harder, terrified when Freddie unscrewed the cap regardless of Brian’s warning.

“Freddie- “

“Well if you would have gotten the correct chemicals from the infirmary, I wouldn’t have to use this!”

“How was I supposed to do that without getting caught Freddie?? You know the amounts of every drug used there is meticulously counted! The only reason I could get the other stuff is because Hannibal was out of the way! This was your stupid plan not mine! But that is way too far!”

Brian wanted to lunge forward, he wanted to grab the tubes before she smeared the substance over Will, he may not like the young agent and he certainly never wanted him as his own, but he isn’t a sadist... he just took it out on Will in his own way, handling him a little too rough, a small pinch here and there, but not this. Before Brian met Freddie, he wanted to adopt a little of his own, so, he had gone to the classes and listened when he was been taught how to properly care for one which is probably more than Freddie did. The chemical hair removal used in the babies baths is issued from the centre, its specialised to prevent burning and irritation but does have the side effect of extremely sensitive skin so using that cream would be like smearing acid over Will’s flesh. 

Brian had loved his job in the community more than he ever did any other before moving there, but ultimately he had the same goal as Alana, he wanted Hannibal’s job. Brian believed he was making good progress by sucking up to Jack, he thought they had reached a level of friendship that would put him ahead of the rest, especially when Alana was turned down for the job. Brian waited for Jack to approach him for days with the offer that never came, almost floating with arrogance every time he looked at Alana who also suspected that’s exactly who the job was going to, especially as he only had his shot training left.

That was never Jack’s intention though, to him the worst character flaw a person can have is that of self-deception and arrogance, Brian was like that, he acted on impulse and then created reasoning for his hasty actions and mistakes after the fact. If he was feeling good, he did good things, if he was feeling negative in any way which was often, he made bad decisions. In truth Brian was a hot head that never thought before he acted or spoke, he never stopped to ask himself if his response to a situation was the right one or merely the first knee-jerk reaction that sprung to his mind, and Jack couldn’t have a person like that as his second in command so no, he wasn’t getting the job. Technically the committee was his equal, on paper any way, but everyone knew it was Hannibal from the moment he arrived and walked right into the role, suddenly it was all his way, or no way at all, Jack knew very little in the way health care, Hannibal knew everything possible.

Jack had given Hannibal everything without ever giving Brian the courtesy of a reason, why? Because Brian never interviewed for the job, he wasn’t qualified, so Jack never extended the offer, why would he? Instead Brian had simply felt entitled due to a one sided friendship that was in his mind only. 

Hannibal was given the second biggest mansion in the community right next door to Jacks own, they ate dinner together, drank together, everything! And that enraged Brian, Jack just didn’t want to hear his suggestions or recommendations anymore because Hannibal would decline them all. Now he was just looked down upon. Every time Brian saw Hannibal, he let himself hate him, feeling nothing if he were sad, feeling angry if he were happy. 

That never came though because Hannibal never seemed sad, the most Brian could wish for was slight irritation, otherwise the man smiled like he were happy right down to his soul, like there is no part of him that sadness dwells, he had no mannerisms that show damage of any kind, basically he was seen as perfection right down to his micro-expressions. Brian would have sold his soul just to be him for one day, to walk in those perfectly crafted Italian shoes instead of his own and that thought just promoted self hatred. 

When he could no longer bare the constant anger, he decided it was time for revenge. Brian would sit at the bar night after night drowning in his own envy, listening to a drunken Freddie a few stools away bitch about the man and her own grievances towards him, the distance between stools got smaller and that’s when a plan started to form.

When Freddie had been struck off from the program and her baby was given to Hannibal she had her own grievance to settle, The need for revenge was like a rat gnawing at both their souls, it was relentless, festering like a septic wound and the only effective antibiotic is cold hard revenge. It had to be savage and spiteful to dull the internal rage they both carried and what was better than just taking the baby? Hannibal’s baby… taking the only thing that Hannibal clearly cared about, at the time it seemed to be a win win on both sides, they distanced themselves after that and planned in the shadows under their guise of mutual hatred. Now though, Brian is thinking about the long term repercussions for the first time and guesses the hasty plan may have been just plain stupid.

Brian watched on as Freddie began with Will’s legs, smearing a generous amount over every speckle of skin, what started as a tingling became warmer and warmer until the burning pain takes over a portion of the Will’s brain as if some invisible flame where held against his skin. Will had often prized himself in coping with physical pain and just carried on regardless, but that just isn't possible right now. 

The pain isn't sharp like a needle point or a knife, it burns better than boiling water being poured over exposed skin. Everything feels scolded and move or not he’s in more pain than he could have ever imagined was possible. The pain is increasing in waves, small lulls giving false hope of an end that never comes. Each peak robs the ability to make a sound, all he can do is writhe until it isn’t. Will begins to scream when the cream is smeared across his penis and testicles, into every crevice until Brian can’t stand back any longer.

He lunges forward and tries to pull the tube from Freddie’s hands but is met with a hard backhand to the face sending him stumbling backwards, when Brian attempts to stand she takes the opportunity to kick him hard in the groin sending him back down to the ground swallowing the rising vomit. 

Freddie finally finishes applying the cream, stopping at Will’s chest and leaving it to set for a few minutes. She takes a fresh diaper and wipes back to the family room placing it beside the portable plastic changing matt before returning to the nursery.

“Get off the floor you pathetic excuse of a man and put him in the bath.” Brian rose to his feet and glared at the woman, he wanted to return the attack but refrained.

Will’s body twitched and shook as every inch burned beneath the thick substance but he remained silent, any movement of the pacifier in his mouth felt like shards of glass. Brian for once tried to be as gentle as possible when he pulled the young agent into his arms, appearing uncaring of the cream that covered every inch of his front, he paused before lowering Will into the lukewarm bath knowing exactly what would happen the second his skin touched the water.

“Put him in!!” Brian relented and lowered Will into the tub and almost cried for him, he walked out of the small bathroom and closed the door behind him, he was unable to watch the repercussions of his actions but it didn’t stop him from hearing them.

“AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!! NNNNNGGGGGGHHHH OOWWWWWW! STOP!! PLEASE STOP!! STOP!!!” The scream that left Will was inhuman, as though he had been doused in gasoline and set alight. The screams and words were stifled by the nub in his mouth that he almost bit in half, the pain became too much quickly as everything started to spin, he blacked out when his weak body was unable to take the pain anymore and prayed he wouldn’t wake up this time.

When Hannibal woke a very short time later, he was awarded the grace of ignorance for a few moments until the memories flood back in unrelenting waves of nausea, adding to his swell of misery. The desolation he felt was just all consuming, Hannibal’s heartbreak is grief that comes in waves, gruelling, stealing appetite and sleep alike, it is something akin to bereavement and in the quiet moments it chokes the breath from his body and short circuits his mind. Finally, Hannibal pulled himself out of bed and stumbled into the kitchen to be greeted with both Alana and Jack who looked up from the blueprints they were once again looking over, they had obviously returned at some point after giving the man some well needed space, but the fact they said nothing other than hello tells Hannibal there is still no news.

“Where did Freddie work?” Hannibal demanded.

“Huh?” Jack sounded as confused as Alana looked.

“Where did Freddie work?” Every person in the community had a job, it was the rules, no money existed so instead everyone played to their talents and were treated equally.

“Freddie was a worker at the main store, why?”

“If Freddie was stock piling goods before taking Will it might give us more information.”

Alana agreed with the thought but Jack was still a little unsure as to how that information would help, “Think about it Jack, whatever Freddie has taken could give us an indication of how close or how far they are, I think Hannibal is right it’s worth checking into, I also think we should check the tainted medication stock before it’s discarded.”

“Would Brian have been able to obtain any drugs used for the babies without them being missed?”

“Only Hannibal, Myself, you, Bedelia and Brian had access to the drugs, but they were counted daily and any that were checked out by the infirmary or prescriptions had to be recorded… but it was me that took over inventory responsibility whilst Hannibal was on leave, and up to the day this happened each drug was accounted for, but right now we don’t know, it’s possible.”

“I will call Bev and ask her to send over any free nurses over from the community hall so they can come with me to the infirmary to get the checks done as quickly as possible, we need to find out if Brian has managed to acquire medications and over what period of time. Jack why don’t you go to the store and try to ascertain if Freddie has taken any unusual supplies?”

“I’m going with Jack.” What they needed would be easy to find as every drug is kept track of down to the number and amount in each vile, and when any shopping is taken from the store by members of staff everything is marked down to ensure they are not taking advantage of their roles and taking more than they should be.

Jack stormed the admin office of the store with such force that the young man in charge raised his hands as though he were about to be robbed. “I need to know when Freddie has been working and what she has taken over the last few months now!” The man tripped over himself to retrieve the employee files his boss demanded and started to give the two men the information they needed. “Freddie has worked here since we opened the place and only took basics in the form of food and toiletries, and the basics.”

“What about five weeks ago? Was there an increase in any purchases?” Jack enquired as that was the first time she had met Will and had put her name down for him.

“She began taking baby items in the form of toys, diapers, pacifiers, onesies ummmm… a few plush toys, but not really that many until I would say around three weeks ago, then her shopping list increased, but only slightly.” Jack and Hannibal looked at each other, that was exactly when Freddie had been struck off from the programme and Hannibal had gotten custody of Will.

“What about Brian Zellar?” 

“We don’t have files on him, he doesn’t work here, but he always came in twice a week during my shift and he took the same as he always has, the only increase was wine and clothes, no baby items though. But Freddie did also take things like hair removal cream, four strapped pacifiers in total, paint, tools, kitchen utensils and quite a large number of cleaning supplies and also quite a few bottles of wine.” 

“And you didn’t feel the need to report that? That didn’t seem strange to you?” Jack’s eyes glowed angry at the guy’s stupidity.

“Jack they were home improvement goods, many of the civilians here are still in the process of turning their homes into how they want them, I didn’t think it was suspicious, I’m sorry.”

"And the baby items!? She was struck off!?" Hannibal was irrational in that moment with good reason, but the guy was right, he didn't know Freddie personally so there was no way he would have known she had been struck off. The extent of his knowledge was Freddie bragging about adopting 'the most beautiful baby in the community' and didn’t realise that meant kidnapping him until after the fact. She irritated many people, so nobody paid much attention when she spoke.

Jack snatched the information sheets from the guy’s hand and the two men made their way back to Hannibal’s to wait for the results of Alana’s medication search.

“This makes no sense Jack! If they have gotten out, then how did they get that amount of equipment out of the community without anybody noticing? The guards check every vehicle that comes and goes apart from ours! They would have reported her taking those things and there is no way they could have carried all that equipment far!” 

“I agree and I don’t think she could have taken a vehicle out and stashed it somewhere either because she would have been questioned upon her return as to the whereabouts of the vehicle.” Jack was just as stumped, there was absolutely nothing that was indicating whether they were still in the community or if they had managed to leave, every bit of evidence just raised more questions.

“But what if she told the guards it broke down somewhere.” Hannibal knew they were missing something, he just couldn’t quite put his finger on what.

“No because the guards would have gone to retrieve the vehicle, it would be too risky to leave it outside of the perimeter.”

“Something isn’t right Jack… it doesn’t add up! How can she just disappear unseen? With a wanted baby and partner in tow?”

The two men didn’t have to wait long for Alana to return, and she didn’t make Hannibal ask for the information either, but the look on her face pointed to bad news before she had even spoken. “I have been through every spoiled medication including the filled prescriptions and the babies drug intake at the adoption centre in the past couple of months and counted what should be left and all vials are accounted for. However, the seals on at least twenty vials of muscle degeneration, incontinence, puberty and hormone blockers have been broken… it appears they have been replaced with saline. Ten strips of Diazepam have also been taken, in total all the medication Brian has taken will last around twelve months.” Jack seethed at the woman.

“HOW THE HELL DIDN’T YOU NOTICE THAT AMOUNT HAD GONE MISSING?? YOU SAID YOU COUNTED THEM AND THE NUMBERS MATCHED UP!!”

“Jack the vials had been replaced with saline! So they appeared full! They were taken from the back stock that wouldn’t be touched for months and there was no way of telling this without testing them, and up until now we had no reason to!! This is not my fault Jack as much as you need someone to blame, I am not that person!” Alana scowled at Jack who scowled right back, once again they went toe to toe with their respected argument.

“I’m not trying to blame you Alana! I am trying to figure out how the infirmary went to shit as quick as it did!”

“How did I guess this would be my fault too Jack!?”

“STOP IT!! The pair of you! This is not helping anything!” Hannibal snapped at the two for silence, he needed a moment to think and what registered was not good. “How far into his medical training was Brian Alana?” Hannibal knows Brian was a forensic examiner before joining the community as a nurse, and him like the others coming into these roles they had their medical knowledge expanded on to provide the appropriate care for the babies.

“Pretty far along, but he still hasn’t had any training on giving any type of shot, it’s his final part of training.” The news turned Hannibal’s stomach, he had a working knowledge of each medication and what would happen if they were administered incorrectly just the same as Alana did, and by the look on her face she knew exactly what was registering in Hannibal’s mind.

“What? What’s going on?” Jack gathered from the two’s expression that there was more bad news to come, Alana took over the explanation so Hannibal wouldn’t have to say the terrifying words out loud.

“Jack if the needle is injected into Will’s muscle tissue, a joint, a tendon or fat cells, it could kill him.”

Hannibal moved to the sink and doubled over vomiting at the thought, emotional pain was never something the man handled well which is exactly why he didn’t allow himself to get close to anyone, but with Will he couldn’t stop himself. Alana moved to hand him some tissue as he remained bent over the sink and brought both hands over his eyes trying hard to fight back the rising anguish. 

Providing support and comfort was not something Alana thought she would ever extend to Hannibal, there was a mutual hatred there that seemed to have been eradicated through her feelings of guilt, and although she wouldn’t say it out loud, Jack had been right in most of what he had said. How could she have missed so many things? If she had noticed even one, this wouldn’t have happened, and she has genuine remorse for that.

Hannibal’s gut swirled with an ache that wouldn’t stem, emotional pain isn’t felt the way a cut or bruise is, it cuts so much deeper and only the affected can tell it’s there. Sometimes the pain sits at the back of Hannibal’s mind like a pulse allowing him to think, while other times it pushes itself forward demanding attention like now, stinging with every breath he takes, he loved Will, it was his job to protect him and make him feel safe when he got scared and now he can’t at the time he needs it most. 

Hannibal enjoyed Will’s sassy attitude and determination to have his own personality and character, it was in his refusal to do something he didn’t want to do, if he didn’t want to, he wasn’t doing it, it’s that simple. So, the thought of Will being terrified beyond reason caused nothing but turmoil for Hannibal, maybe this was his karma? His reckoning? Was this his destined punishment for snuffing out so many innocent souls? Or was it the designs way of providing two monsters that need to suffer just as Will had.

Will’s unconscious body had been brought back to the portable changing mat in the middle of this excuse of a home and Freddie saw for herself the repercussions of her cheap medical procedure. Every inch of Will’s skin from the neck down was bright red and burnt, small blisters had formed and seeped in certain places, especially around his groin but still, there was no remorse from the detrimental actions. 

Will woke to excruciating pain absolutely broken. He wanted to die. Hasn’t he been through enough now? He didn’t move as Freddie finished applying some form of ointment all over his body before dressing him in a onesie, everything slight movement hurt, but still, Will saw no regret in Freddie’s eyes.

“Go and make lunch instead of just standing there! I’m going to take a bath, leave him there and let the ointment settle.” Freddie left Will laid on his stomach on top of some thin sheet though his left cheek lay firmly coated the cold wooden floor. As soon as Freddie disappeared into the bathroom Brian left the kitchen quietly and moved over to Will, carefully he pulled back the onesie earning a heart wrenching whimper and judging by the top of his back, Will had burns, actual burns. 

This can’t continue. They can’t live like this, he doesn’t want to. What started as petty envy snowballed into a situation Brian is beginning to regret, he never meant for it to go this far, he just wanted to piss Hannibal off. But now it’s gone way beyond that, he is stuck in this unliveable shithole, with a woman he just screwed a few times for fun and now he can never go back to the community, and he’s not even sure if he can get out alone to escape the consequences of his actions.

The laws of the community are clear, especially if anyone is found causing intentional harm to a baby, they are locked up in the community cells for life, the same punishment is given to anyone found trying to abduct a baby. The punishment serves two purposes, one is just that, a punishment, the second is because they cannot be trusted to keep the community a secret if released so life it is. But would that even be his punishment? What if Hannibal got to him first?

The noises in the bathroom sent him back to making lunch, he just needs to figure out how to escape without Freddie catching him, at least then he has a chance. 

When Freddie left the bathroom Brian watched her pour the usual large glass of wine, he should have realised how bad it would be when they were left with the option of taking more supplies for them or extra wine… Freddie chose the wine. She was drunk every night at the bar, and still, he didn’t consider that when making this plan, it’s now dawning on him that he never considered anything other than the pointless grudge.

“How long until dinner is ready?” 

“Um five minutes, maybe you should put some more ointment on his skin so his blisters don’t get infected, he might be a little more comfortable too.” 

“Are you trying to say I don’t know how to look after my baby!?” Freddie took another large drink and got into her usual aggressive drunk pose. “His skin will get used to it now he isn’t being given that chemical shit!” Will still didn’t move, the soft fabric of the onesie felt like knives against his burnt flesh with every tiny twitch.

“That’s exactly what I’m saying Freddie!! He has been here two days and he already has third-degree burns! This whole plan was-” Brian couldn’t finish his sentence before Freddie stormed over and grabbed the pot of bubbling water from the stove made of campfire grills and threw the pot at him. The water was a only few degrees away from boiling, but not by much. The sensation against Brian’s skin was horrific, he felt his flesh melt. The scream that left him was pure agony as he fell to the floor and gripped his chest and stomach trying hard to brush away the scolding water.

“IF YOU ARE SO CONCERNED WITH BURNS THEN DEAL WITH THAT ONE!!” Brian crumpled to the floor screaming, no other reaction was possible. Will’s eyes widened at the violent assault, his entire body started trembling, this woman was going to kill them. 

Brian panted as he stumbled to the bathroom to douse himself in cold water, but it did little to dull the pain, he knew this was his own dose of karma for what happened to Will and finished quickly to avoid angering the woman further when he was in no state to fight back. That was the final straw for him, he was getting out of here and far away before they were found. 

Freddie watched on in double vision as Brian covered himself in the same ointment she had just used on Will, before wrapping a bandage around his torso to cover his wounds but she felt nothing. 

“Do you want me to put him in the highchair?”

“Well he’s not going to eat it on the floor is he?” Brian simply nodded before carefully lifting Will into his arms as Freddie dished up the food, Will whined and squirmed with every touch, it was agony, just as every movement was for Brian. 

Just as gently, Brian sat Will in the highchair and reached behind his head to unstrap the pacifier. “Move.” Freddie pushed the man aside and lifted a spoonful to Will’s mouth, but it remained firmly closed, his gums were so sore from the invading plastic and knew eating would be painful. “Will open your mouth, or I will force it down your throat!” Still Will’s mouth remained closed, maybe if he angered Freddie enough, she would just put him out of his misery and kill him. 

Freddie once again attempted to force the spoon between his lips, but Will continued to push it away again and again until Freddie pulled him forward and spanked his lower back, HARD. The pain from the slapped burn forced a scream from Will and the second his mouth was open, the spoon was forced down his throat almost choking him. At that point Will didn’t know what hurt more, his gums, his skin or the spanked burn.

Once every spoonful was forced down Will’s throat, Freddie placed him back in the middle of the toys and handed the square animal noise maker from earlier, she did the same as Brian and pressed a few buttons before she left him holding it while she laid down on the old battered couch. Freddie was drunk already, and it had only just turned two pm, by 2.30, Freddie was passed out so Brian took it upon himself to take Will back into the nursery for nap time.

“Have you used your diaper?” Will shook his head, he needed to go desperately but detested the thought of either two changing him, plus, he knows the urine will sting his burns so it added extra incentive to hold it. Because he hadn’t had his shots for a few days it was a little easier, but the remnants of drugs were still present in his system so Will knew he couldn’t hold out for much longer.

Brian laid him in the crib gently this time and retrieved the blanket Freddie had so cruelly taken away and tucked it around Will’s trembling body while trying hard to avoid eye contact, the guilt was eating him up inside, but still not enough to do anything about it. “You just try and get a little sleep ok?” Just as Brian is about to walk away from the crib Will grasped his hand through the wooden slats. “Pl-please w-want Hannibal.” 

“Just try and get some sleep now ok?” Brian pulled his hand away and walked out of the room, he knew what he'd done was vile when he had to work so hard to justify it, ‘it wasn’t me who came up with the plan’, ‘it wasn’t me that burnt him’. The more demanding the reparations his subconscious required the worse he knew it was. Now it squeezed at his brain, obliterating his chance of redemption. Brian had two options right now, run or start listening to his conscience, this middle ground of guilt was no good to him, but listening to his conscience would get him killed.

Will didn’t feel tired without the laced bottle so just laid quietly, happy for any time away from Freddie while Brian stood in the kitchen quietly thinking of a way out of this, his eyes turned to the bottles of wine and his thoughts turned to the medication he had managed to take from the infirmary, in particular the Diazepam. Slipping a few of the pills into Freddie’s wine would definitely knock her out for a few hours so he moved quietly and pulled out a strip of the tablets from a bag on the counter top and slipped them into his back pocket just as Freddie began to stir. “Where’s Will?”

“I put him down for his nap.”

“Did you give him his bottle?” 

“No, he fell asleep while playing with his toys and I didn’t want to wake him.” Brian lied in hope this was acceptable to the woman, Will could hear the conversation and remained silent in the hopes he wouldn’t be forced to take a bottle.

“Well he needs his shots in the morning! so we need to sort them out.”

“Freddie if we administer them wrong it could kill him.”

“I think I know how to give a simple shot!!” Brian just nodded, this was no longer his problem.

Hannibal and Alana’s had sat side by side on the ground in silence for over an hour before the man spoke, “I need him back.”

“Hannibal we will get him back I promise.”

“How can you promise that Alana?”

“Because we are not giving up until we find him… that’s how I can promise that. Come on! Back on your feet! Head up! And get your game face on Hannibal!” Alana helped the man to his feet and they both took a seat at the table as Jack walked back through the door after making some phone calls.

“I have called a few friends of mine who will be arriving in the next hour or so Hannibal, they specialise in locating wanted people for the FBI so if anyone can look at this from a different angle they can. We have another set of the blueprints over at the community hall and they are going to go back over these plans and every other bit of information we have until we figure out what we are missing.” Hannibal appreciated the effort both Jack and Alana were going to, but again he needs some space to think.

“Thank you jack, I will join you both over there in a few hours ok?”

“That’s fine Hannibal.” Both Jack and Alana said their goodbyes and made their way over to the community hall to greet the specialists as Hannibal sat at the table for the next few hours conducting his own analysis on the blueprints. Hannibal’s mind worked different from most, they say that a genius often thinks and speaks in metaphors and analogies, in little stories rather than complexity, whereas a simpler mind is able to grasp the concept beneath the words more deeply and summon their intuition and instinctual intelligence with greater ease. So maybe Hannibal was over thinking this? After all, if two people are trying to complete a puzzle, the less intelligent one will often use simpler pieces and will be more successful because they see avenues the more creative one will not, they are rarely the smartest avenues and usually fail after a short term of success, so what are those simpler pieces in this analogy? The ones Freddie would use?

Hannibal shifted the papers and scrunched his nose at the scent of damp mould that clung to the fibres. Hannibal’s head snapped up when he realised he had encountered that scent before, on Freddy. His mind flashed back to one of the adoption visits at the centre he had taken Will to, the woman had a faint hint of mould. It was as though the cover had lifted and the missing pieces fell into place.

Freddie had seated Will back in front of his toys when he ‘woke’ from his non-existent nap, he had been left there for the past three hours occasionally pushing a noisemaker or moving a block on top of another simply to avoid another spank, at eight pm he was lifted into Freddie’s lap and didn’t complain when the bottle was pushed between his lips, he had overheard the two discussing how much medication to slip into his milk and he was glad about it because he would much rather be asleep, with any luck they will have used too much and he would be granted the sweet relief of death by overdose.

Whilst Brian placed the unconscious Will back in the crib, Freddie gathered the vials and needles together for the morning’s shots regardless of Brian’s warning, it was a simple shot, how hard could that be? Brian measured out guessed estimate of each amount and filled each needle with care, one with the muscle degeneration, one with the hormone and testosterone blocker, and one with the incontinence shot. Brian knew he had to get out before the morning, he had no clue how to administer the shots correctly and knows Freddie doesn’t either, he does however know how dangerous it could be if they were done incorrectly and there is no way he will be the one to push the plunger that could possibly take Will’s life.

“Maybe we don’t need to give him the shots? I mean the time he’s been on the drugs they’re permanent now anyway, and it could kill him, so maybe it’s not worth the risk Freddie?” Brian hoped he could play on Freddie’s ‘love’ (more like obsession) for Will and the thought of her losing him. The thought he could be the cause of someone else’s death was too much for Brian, especially someone that can’t even fight back.

“I ALREADY FUCKING TOLD YOU I KNOW HOW TO GIVE A DAMN SHOT!!”

“Ok fine.”

“Get me another drink!” Brian took this as his opportunity and turned to pour Freddie a drink, dropping the Diazepam in a full bottle wouldn’t work, Freddie would go through a full bottle in two days and the dose would be too spread out, only disabling her for occasional naps that she could be roused from. Placing the drugs in two glasses would suffice and as he was the one to get her drinks, he had ample opportunity.

How many though? Two? Three? Four? Four in each glass sounded good, it would definitely render Freddie unconscious for a while, the amount with alcohol may even kill her. Brian didn’t care anymore, he knows Freddie deserves it, but what about Will? He would starve to death a few feet away from her rotting corpse and that act would condemn Brian’s soul, because the baby doesn’t deserve that.

But his escape has to be tonight and he can’t do it with the woman conscious, not with the state he’s in, the burns were excruciating, one touch and Brian knows he’s down. Maybe when he got far enough away he could make a call and tell them where Will was?

Brian thought about his options to run as he placed four pills in the first glass of wine which he handed to Freddie once the remnants had fully dissolved, only a mere twenty minutes passed before Freddie’s demanded for another drink pulled Brian’s attention.

Brian repeated the action with the second glass although it may not have been needed, Freddie was currently swaying in her seat slurring her words, the effects of the drugs becoming apparent. From the corner of Brian’s eye, he saw the woman chug the rest of the drink before attempting to stand but stumbled on the spot, he watched her struggling to keep balance and Freddie knows she’s struggling to keep it. It’s like some sort of outer body experience, no matter how many steps she takes, Freddie is no closer to where she wants to be.

The dawning realisation hits and she looks to Brian enraged when she realised she wasn't drunk, she was drugged. Freddie grabbed the table in an effort to maintain her balance but it did little to help when she collapsed to her hands and knees, once again she reached for the table to no avail. “You drugged me!?”

Freddie’s limbs finally gave out sending her to the ground. “You fucking son of a bitch! I will fucking kill you.”

“This isn’t right Freddie, what we did… it’s wrong! You took it way too far and I’m leaving before they find us... you’re on your own.” Everything was falling to black, Freddie found herself falling in the descending darkness, hurtling to an invisible floor. A darkness that would most likely kill her if she allowed herself to close her eyes, would Brian take Will? Would he alert Hannibal to her whereabouts? It didn’t matter, the inevitable took over and Freddie’s eyes closed. 

Brian moved to throw some things in a knapsack, taking one last look at the nursery door and Freddie before lifting the trap door he fitted weeks ago and bolted down the stairs. Distance was all that mattered in that moment, Brian wasn't stopping for anything, the last few steps were missing and with one mighty leap, he landed in ankle deep stagnant water. He hadn't dared move during the day, the cover of night was his only friend in that situation, the vicious storm only added to his adamance of freedom by hopefully keeping his pending captors indoors. 

Hannibal threw on his jacket and placed the small metal mallet he used to tenderise meat in his pocket before making his way out into the storm and down the darkened street. At the end of every storm comes the sort of sunshine that goes all the way to the soul, the sort that makes one glow a little brighter within, Hannibal knew the end of this storm he would be shining very bright. This storm was just the same, the strong gusts and the kind of rain that danced in the streets, yet after this one passes it will be glorious, it brought the most honest of smiles to Hannibal’s face.

Hannibal knew exactly where he was going and it wasn’t far, Freddie and Brian hadn’t left the community, they weren’t passed the perimeter or underground, they weren’t hidden in the farm houses or shacks just outside the walls… they were hidden in plain sight all this time, not even two hundred feet from his own home.

The skies dark and low ominous black clouds matched the situation in Hannibal’s mind, the wind picked up, howling and crying like a wolf into the night. The first crack of lightening rent the air and within seconds the rolling boom of the thunder reverberated overhead. The rain fell hard, splattering the sidewalks haphazardly and pounding on the roofs as if it were demanding entrance.

In the first month Jack had founded the community, only he and a few hundred engineers were living on site until the homes to house the people were built, until then the first building erected had been the adoption centre which held twelve floors so the engineers could use it as their temporary home until the houses were completed.

Unfortunately it wasn’t until the first house was built they realised a small section of the community couldn’t be used as it sat over a swamp, even though it had been drained and filled it would repeatedly fill up again under the foundations rotting the floors above it turning it into an abode of black mould. The walls to the bottom floor were no longer standing, instead they had caved and crumbled leaving only a staircase to the upstairs that was suspended in the air like a tree house. 

The second floors foundations were in a considerably better state, with all doors still in their rightful places, however the paint clinging to them, once colorful, now held shades of green and black. A thick layer of black mould had settled on everything in sight and invaded the walls like a sheen of ivy, Their intention had been to demolish it but after one of the engineers recognised the mould, he pointed out to Jack that it wasn’t common growth it was an extremely toxic strain that excretes compounds known as mycotoxins, basically a mould that is produced by an even more toxic fungi that grows under certain environmental conditions. The environmental conditions produced by building over swamps, it affects the production by increasing the growth rate of transcription within the fungal spore. The mycotoxins can be extremely harmful or lethal to humans when increased exposure is high enough and can lead to neurological problems and in some cases even death. So demolition was out of the question, as was burning the place down because the spores would travel through the air and sprout roots throughout the entire community rendering it unliveable, so instead they contained it by boarding the place up air tight, making it a soundproof box until the correct chemicals for destruction could be obtained. 

So, after they condemned the place, they simply moved the building site a few feet away and told the civilians it was a simple non-toxic mould issue to stem any panic while also keeping people far away from it… the simplest, perfect hideout for two morons.

When Hannibal approached the decaying building he checked around him for the presence of another soul and moved around the back of the property when he saw no one, he leant up against the decaying wall beside the back door and listened for any movement beside the rain beating down against the concrete. He had to think about his next move carefully, if Freddie sees him before he has the chance to get to Will, there is a strong possibility she will hurt the young agent rather than give him back, but Hannibal didn’t have to think for long when the sound of rushed footsteps made their way down the stairs and Brian bolted out of the back door, he seemed to freeze and look both ways as if conducting his own analysis of another person’s presence before he tried to make a break for it.

The shadows hide Hannibal’s form as he watches on at Brian’s apparent panic, the man only made it a few steps before Hannibal spoke, and for a moment, everything stops. Even the wind seems to hold its breath. A streak of silver splits the sky and the downpour begins once again in earnest. Dread fill’s Brian’s gut at the voice, it freezes him on the spot, every instinct tells him to run and not look back, but the fear binds his feet in an unmovable concrete block.

Adrenaline floods Brian’s system, his body wants to run fast for the safety of the hills, but instead he remains where he is. Let's face it, there is really only one thing he can do, pray Hannibal doesn’t kill him. At some point he'll have to move and live with what he gets, and that moment is now, so he turns to face Hannibal.

“Hello Brian.”


	16. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian and Freddie realise their mistake when it's too late, what does Hannibal have in store for them?
> 
> Will's physical injuries are horrific but are they the worst ones he has?
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone that is following and enjoying this story, especially those that have taken the time to leave a comment and a kudos it is really appreciated! I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts!
> 
> A big thank you to PineNiedle for the beautiful art work at the beginning of each chapter!

Art work by PineNiedle...

A thousand fears invaded Brian’s mind in only a few moments, each worse than the last. Hannibal’s initial greeting suggested a distance between the two that silently vanished within the mere seconds it took him to turn around, this man wasn’t just scary, he was terrifying and Brian could never quite decipher why. Hannibal’s dead stare reflected the charcoal clouds above, but still Brian couldn’t look away. 

“Hanni-“ The mallet is brought down with perfect precision right between Brian’s eyes, rendering him unconscious before he even hit the ground. Hannibal tilted his face toward the graphite sky and let the cold water bead over his skin, basking in the waves of satisfaction that pulsed through every cell as if having completed a deep, personally needed action that was only expressed by the slightest curve in the corner of the man’s mouth followed by a confidence worn in a light raise of the eyebrow above a joyful eye. 

Hannibal grabbed both of Brian’s arms and moved to drag him home, the storm will help to wash away and hide the tell tale signs that will follow, he prays the rain stays heavy, it is mingled with the darkness and for now, the only friends he has. There is shelter from the trees planted just inside the perimeter that will keep them hidden until Hannibal makes it the short distance to his own back door, time is of the essence right now, he had a plan formed the second he saw Brian and needs to get back for Freddie before them plans are foiled, by who? Hannibal doesn’t know yet, but there are too many opportunities for that to happen right now so speed is crucial.

Hannibal wasn’t careful when he dragged the semi-lifeless body through his back door and threw him down the basement steps, compared to what was coming that action was a massage. Brian had begun to rouse but in no way was he coherent. When Hannibal reaches the bottom of the staircase he grabbed Brian’s ankle this time and descends further into the basement through a hidden sliding door, when it closes and he turns around the man is unconscious once more. 

Hannibal secured Brian to a restrained bed tightly checking for any means of escape before grabbing a vial of mild anaesthetic and headed straight back out the door to hunt for the remaining prey. 

Freddie wakes disorientated, the chemicals in her blood now feel more like a leech in her cranium, sucking the ability to keep her eyes open and brain switched on. The world blurs again for a few seconds and she feels confused, unsure of where she is, then it all comes back to her, Freddie's head jolted upward letting her know that she did fall asleep, her eyes grow wider than usual and take on a wild look as she scans for any sign of Brian, for any sign of danger, but breathes a small sigh of relief when she sees neither. Standing is difficult but she manages to stumble to the nursery and sees Will still asleep in the crib before backing out and closing the door, Brian can’t of left? Could he? Freddie stumbles down each step in the hopes Brian has been his usual cowardice self and was taking a few minutes outside to cool off, she doesn’t see him and she doesn’t recognise the sound of the footsteps approaching either so hides behind the wall. Freddie decides it’s a guard walking by the perimeter so keeps quiet and hidden until they pass, but who she saw was a fast realisation she’s fucked.

Freddie’s gut seethed when she witnesses Hannibal slowly walk up the stairs, she can’t go back up because she can’t take down the man alone in her current inebriated state, but if she runs that means he wins, Hannibal gets Will back… why didn’t she kill the young agent a few moments ago? There was still a small amount of hope that Brian would come back and they could follow the plan through but now there is no chance of that. Killing Will would have been better than him going back to Hannibal… now her only option is to follow Brian’s train of thought and run. 

Once again Hannibal is aware and quiet when he creeps up the stairs to Freddie’s hide out, the trap door is open and he isn’t quite certain if Brian left it that way, but when he hears no movement he creeps up the stairs in to the dire state of the mouldy prison.

Slowly he checks around the family room and kitchen before moving to the bathroom, Freddie is nowhere to be seen which leaves the last closed door. Neither scenario that enters Hannibal’s mind is a good one, does Freddie know he’s here? Does she have Will in her arms ready to make the final cut the second he walks in? Or has she fled? Slowly, Hannibal pushed open the door and sees no one in the darkened room, he flips on the light switch and checks every inch before taking a step inside, he hesitates once more before moving close enough to peer in to the crib, what if Freddie had killed him before she left? She was more than capable of that action.

Hannibal bit the bullet and stepped forward, in that moment when he saw Will’s sleeping, breathing, form in the crib everything stilled, the relief was instant. Self honesty is the key to learning how to become a better human, a better student of the universe and creator. Only when you can see yourself as you truly are can the lessons begin, and all Hannibal sees now is his love for Will, before him he has shunned and ignored any feelings of true love. Not all forms though, he allows himself to fall in love different ways, finding so much beauty in a person they deserve nothing less than a state of grace than can only be given by honouring them or karma will fast become his friend. The bond Hannibal has with Will though is something different entirely, it’s a love that he can’t explain, but he intends to embrace it over his fears of commitment going forward.

Slowly he leaned in to the crib and stroked a gentle finger down the soft cold cheek, he let the happiness soak right into his bones, closing his eyes Hannibal savoured the moment, and for the first time in forever his body and mind relaxed completely. When Will stirred slightly Hannibal took the syringe and gently pricked the side of his neck with the mild anaesthetic, it would keep Will unconscious for at least three hours which was all part of Hannibal’s design. 

“Shhh it’s ok Will, you will be home soon…” Hannibal took a few seconds to stroke at the mused locks, watching until the full effect of the drug took over and sent Will back into the unconscious land of dreams.

Hannibal returned to the dank, disgusting family room and hunted through the bags for a new blanket and returned to wrap it around Will’s cold body ensuring he was warm enough before he scooped him from the crib and made his way back home to get answers from Brian as to Freddie’s whereabouts. Hannibal needed to find her before anyone else did so made the same route to his back door unseen and carried Will up to his own bedroom to lay him comfortably in the bed until it was time.

The storm raged outside the window, it came as an opera of the skies, the instruments determined to sing out, the trees and grasses as their percussion. Even the rain came in orchestrated rhythm, appearing the as the master of the scene yet arriving on unheard cue. The flashes of lightening held silver hues that were molten as silver, swirling in steady and radiating ripples. Hannibal just loved the sky during a storm, he loved the grays of every shade and depth as though he could swim in the atmosphere so subtly electric, right now alive with an excitement for what is to come.

Hannibal made his way back down the stairs to rouse his captive and looked down at Brian so securely restrained to the bed, helpless, and witnessed a dressing protruding from beneathe the wet shirt when he looked a little closer, he doesn’t hesitate to cut the shirt from Brian’s body and take the dressing off, displaying a severe looking burn.

When Hannibal ran his fingers over the melted flesh Brian woke in a moaning haze, the pain clearly seeping back into his pathetic skin, he stared up at bright lights and Hannibal moved before the pathetic man began turning his head from left to right. 

The room is as devoid of beauty, Its walls a simple cream, not peeling or dirty, just cream. There is no decoration at all and the room has an undertone of anaesthetic and bleach with the floor a simple gray. Brian tips his head further and see’s the stands for intravenous drips and monitors and at the door are dispensers for rubber gloves, hand sanitizer and soap. Brian let’s out a momentary exhale of relief when he associates the room with the infirmary. The memories take the relief away quickly and finally he looks to the foot of the bed to witnesses Hannibal leaning over the foot of it, each hand grasping the metal frame, staring… a twisted smirk that couldn’t be confused as anything less than evil.

The man’s eyes go wide and the heart monitor bleeps increase. Brian had expected this, his possible demise at the hands of the enraged Doctor, he was prepared for it, but it made it no less terrifying.

“I will take great pleasure in watching you suffer for a very long time Brian. It's just necessary. You have no idea the damage you have caused, I can't heal my baby with you around. Giving mercy is good until it is proven to hurt the innocent, then see me come out fighting for him. I haven't even made a threat yet and I see you quivering. How weak you are. This isn't cruelty, this is mercy and justice combined. You cannot control yourself… so I control you. You cannot be trusted to return to the community, you cannot be trusted to leave the community, how do I know you won’t return? Try again? Tell me something that will keep you alive Brian I will give you one chance.”

Hannibal approached the side of the bed and yanked the metal frame in one hard, sharp movement pulling it into an abrupt sitting position, Brian winced and cried out when his burns seared. 

“What do you want to hear Hannibal?” Hannibal pulled up a chair right beside the bed and sat comfortably drumming his fingers together, he never once moved his gaze from Brian.

“How about the truth?”

“I fucked up, Freddie is poison, I went along with the plan because I hated you.” Brian spoke fast as though the speed of the words would somehow free him from the shackles that bind his body in place, nothing good can come of his current situation.

“So, are you trying to blame myself, or Freddie in that statement?” Brian let some of his composure go and shook the restraints hard with a simultaneous scream, before panting in an attempt to calm himself. This was a nightmare, an actual nightmare and he was terrified. Why does Hannibal have a surgical layout in his basement?? He always knew there was something off about the man from the day he arrived. 

“I am blaming myself Hannibal, I should have told you what she was planning but I didn’t, because I had my own grievances against you and I'm sorry, I know that means nothing, but I am.”

“What were the reasons for your grievances against me? I don’t recall any past misdeed I purposely attacked you with.”

“I wanted your job.”

“You stole and terrified an innocent baby because you didn’t get a job you are not qualified for?”

“I felt that I was, I now know I wasn’t… please Hannibal, I’m sorry, I made a mistake and I left! I was going to tell people where he was I swear! Nobody stands back and watches a situation like that and does nothing unless they are a defective moron or a sadist. And I am not! A moron maybe, but not a sadist. Please Hannibal! I’m sorry! Please let me go!” Brian now knows his fears are coming true, repercussions from Hannibal are occurring, not the community and he would rather do life.

Hannibal stood from his leaning position and removed the smart black damp coat, laying it neatly over the chair.

"Where is she hiding?" Hannibal needs to find Freddie and fast, she only has a small head start but Will needs medical attention after what he has inhaled that he can’t provide without drawing attention to the situation. His plan is in motion, but Will has to be found for the appropriate punishment to take place. 

“What!? She’s still in the house… I drugged her, if she is still unconscious she is there.”

“Well it would appear you lack the skills to keep someone unconscious because she isn’t there, try again Brian.”

"The only other place she could be is underneath the infirmary, she’s getting in through a hatch just past the gap of trees behind the house were hiding in, there are tunnels there."

“There are no tunnels under the infirmary, we have the blueprints.”

“I switched out the blueprints when we came up with the plan, we knew everyone knew about the tunnels under the adoption centre, but there is a different set under the infirmary that even Jack didn’t know about, we were going to hideout in there but after spending a little time down there we realised they flood so we changed the place last minute… I swear if she is anywhere she is down there!”

“Why should I believe you?”

“You have no reason to believe me, but I swear we had no other hideouts just where I told you and if she isn’t there I honestly don’t know where she is I swear I would tell you.” Both plans were superficially perfect, unseen, unheard, unbothered. Any other situation Hannibal would have applauded the brilliance, but the fact he had missed it only made him angrier. 

Hannibal approached the side of the bed once more and leaned down, so his eyes were inches from Brian’s, a sadistic smile was ushered from the man’s lips as he placed a hand against Brian’s cheek while the other lightly brushed over the man’s recent burn before he raked his nails down the searing flesh. Brian’s body convulsed as Hannibal nails sank deeper into the wound. 

Brian screamed as his eyelids shut so tightly they began to shudder from the bullish force, as if the very corner of his eyes were being pricked with a needle, crying tears that ran past crimson cheeks until finally Hannibal pulled his hand away.

The man calmly walked back to the chair and put his jacket back on. “Now, you get to live, for now anyway, I have fitted an IV of anti-biotics and I will take some time and decide what will happen to you, once you are relatively healed and by that I mean you won’t be dying, then you and I will be spending lots of quality time together, it may be for a few days, it may be for a few years… who knows? But I promise I will enjoy every moment.” Hannibal patted Brian’s cheek one more time before turning off the lights and sliding the secret door back closed to go and look for Freddie, checking his watch he had another two hours at most before Will woke… game on.

When Hannibal located the hatch, he didn’t hesitate to descend into the dark dwelling, the only form of light offered was the old type bulbs suspended from ancient wiring. The smell was something akin to a rotting corpse but still he whistled as he walked further inside as though he were taking a stroll in the park. Judging from the layout, Hannibal deciphered they were maintenance pipes meaning they didn’t cover that much ground and had limited places to hide because the tunnels were straight with no rooms, they also echoed, and loudly. So Hannibal wasn’t surprised when he heard movement nearly instantly.

“I am quite impressed with your stamina Freddie, I have known severe addicts that would be out for days after taking only a half of the dose you were given with that much alcohol.” The words echo down the pipes making it difficult to locate an exact presence.

Freddie’s feet slip outwards on the wet floor as she rounds the corner silently, the brisk pace not environmentally appropriate. Her lungs burn as she inhales deeper, faster. With each footfall her heart beats frantically, all or nothing. Fail, and her whole body will pay the price, keep running and the damage is limited mostly to the same fate. With one there is a chance, so she keeps running turning down the multiple sharp corners of the darkened way. 

“I HAVE DRANK AND TAKEN DRUGS SINCE I WAS FIFTEEN YOU MORON!!! DID YOU REALLY THINK BRIAN WAS GOING TO TAKE ME DOWN WITH A FEW PILLS AND WINE!!” Freddie sounded as though she were confident and unafraid, but she wasn’t, she was stuck in a maze with a deranged man in a less than focused state.

Freddie propped herself up with one hand on the wall as she made her way through the semi darkness, she may be a seasoned drug taker but coordination was difficult, she dragged the gun along the concrete wall without really meaning to, the sounds reflecting her chosen weapon to Hannibal.

Hannibal heard Freddie pass in the tunnel ahead and turn in the opposite direction, he could hear the baying howls of the woman that turned to jeering laughter, the woman was howling and laughing as though she were enjoying the chase, deflected confidence Hannibal decided.

Being chased was nothing like the movies. The stars look heroic, sexy and in command of the situation. Reality was far removed from that pretty version. Freddie hadn’t even had time to put on shoes, her face is flushed red and expression is just pure panic despite the laughs of fained confidence, she was terrified. Freddie’s heart pounds, sending blood to every muscle and just when she thinks she’s outran Hannibal, she hears the man a few feet behind.

She couldn't breathe, her lungs cried out for mercy, but she couldn't stop.

Then silence… Freddie held out hope she had lost the man and continued to stumble through the darkened maze, no such luck when she saw a shadow only a few feet away. The shadow moved before the first bullet ricocheted from the concrete wall, the second and third followed before the fourth bounced from a pipe just above their heads, Freddie took aim and turned in a frantic circle searching for the silent Hannibal but nothing.

The moments go by so fast, yet slow, almost suspended. Then impact. Hannibal is on her from behind and knocks her face first to the ground sending the gun in to a shield of darkness, without looking she knows there is blood seeping from the broken nose that only seconds ago was smooth. Freddie climbs to her feet and turns but is knocked back on bended legs when Hannibal’s knee connects with her stomach, he grabbed the woman’s hair, bringing her face down sharply against his kneecap and let her fall to the ground for a moment before he used the grip on Freddie’s hair once more to turn her and hook an arm tightly around her throat. Freddie’s arms begin to flail quickly, pulling at the obstruction but it does nothing as she’s raised from the ground, a pounding erupted inside her skull as her legs began to flail then weaken quickly until finally, Freddie’s body stills and Hannibal allows it to drop to the ground with a satisfying thud. 

Grasping Freddie’s ankles Hannibal drags the lifeless body back through the pipes, being sure to speed up a little at times to leave some well deserved drag marks against her skin, there’s a hint of self hatred at the action, petty violence is something that Hannibal has never engaged in, every action he takes against the discourteous serves a deep purpose, a broader meaning that most will never understand. Hannibal checks his watch once more and has an hour at most until Will wakes from the anaesthesia. The tunnel curled away coldly into infinite dark, until finally. FINALLY. The light in the distance showed the rough walls and the steps to the hatch.

Hannibal continued to whistle an upbeat melody as he pulled another bed right up beside Brian’s and throws Freddie down on to it. The man looked over at the scene seemingly deflated as though Freddie would come to the same decision he did and realise that the community’s punishment would be the lesser of two evils, meaning he would be rescued and Hannibal would be outed. Brian fell silent as his last hope vanished, looking back up at the blinding hot surgical lights his body went into shock that was projected by the heart monitor.

The beds Hannibal had chosen to use are from his personal collection, different types serve different purposes, but these ones in particular are complete with limb restraints to prevent unwanted activity in both the limbs and torso, including the head. They are often used on disoriented patients who are using their arms or legs to strike at staff or to pull out important medical apparatus for their care such as IV tubes and catheters. Most people who find themselves on these beds against their will try desperately to free themselves by struggling hard against the restraints. But as they are made from plastic mesh, they cannot be broken by being pulled with human strength. 

The perfect choice of bed.

Once the straps were secured it was game over for them both, and the next part of the plan for Hannibal, so he made his way back upstairs to his bedroom to scoop the still unconscious Will from the bed, thinking carefully about his next move he checked the time the showed eleven thirty at night, it was Thursday meaning Beverly will be finishing her night shift in only ten minutes time. Hannibal hated himself for his next action, but it was necessary.

Still under the guise of night and rain Hannibal carried the still sleeping Will wrapped in the thick blanket three doors down to Beverly and Margot’s house, he silently walked down the side of the house and laid Will softly on the ground, Hannibal walked away when the drops of rain against his skin started to rouse the sleeping agent, he made his final journey home and cleaned up himself as well as the tell tale mud tracked in to the kitchen and went upstairs to ensure Will was found. 

Hannibal watched the bundle of blankets begin to move in a more chaotic fashion until sure enough within ten minutes Beverly was making her way down the darkened street.

Beverly silently cursed as she battled against the wind and rain, glad to finally reach the porch. With numb fingers she searched her purse for the door keys but dropped them against one of the many metal ornament’s Margot insists on keeping scattered throughout the porch because they look pretty, the heavy clank jolts Will from the remnants of anaesthesia and confusion and hurtles him back in to full consciousness, the only thing registering was the cold of the beating down rain. 

Groaning Bev bends to pick them up but stills when she hears a small shuffling sound from just beside the house, when it comes again she stands. “Hello?” When she hears a soft whine, Beverly hesitates to investigate, but the sound is something akin to a wounded kitten, it’s a noise she just can’t ignore. Just in case Beverly pulls a small plank of wood from the firewood pile and takes a few steps closer to the sound.

“Hello!?” When Beverly steps beside the house it’s too dark to really make anything out other than shadows of objects, she breathes a sigh of relief upon seeing nothing but jumps when something just below her eye line begins to writhe. Will looks around in the dark cold and confused, was he outside? Where was Freddie and Brian? That voice didn’t sound like Freddie’s.

“I have a weapon! Show yourself!” The sobbing starts when Will realises that isn’t Freddy, he’s heard that voice before. The sound fades Beverly’s fears faster than summer rain, it isn’t an animal or a threat, it sounds like a baby… she pulls out her cell and flips on the torch, dropping both the cell phone and the wood when she shines the light down at the bundle draped in blankets laid against the wet ground. It’s Will.

Beverly runs to her door and quickly gets it open shouting inside for Margot to come outside before racing back to Will’s side to pull him into her arms before Margot has even made it down the stairs. 

“Will!? It’s ok sweetheart, it’s ok.”

“Bev where are you!?”

“Margot I’m here!! Call Jack! Call Alana!” Margot races to the side of the house to see Beverly cradling the sobbing form and helps her to take Will inside, when Hannibal sees their door close he returns to his kitchen to await the anticipated visit.

“Why the hell was he at the side of the house!? Who left him there?? Did you see Freddie!?”

“MARGOT CALL SOMEONE!!!” Beverly pulled away the soaking blankets and replaced them with a dry one of their own as Margot called Jack first and explained the situation before calling Alana. Jack was with the head guard at the time and the pair ran to the women’s home. Panic owns Beverly, they need to get Will to the infirmary he’s freezing and seemingly drowsy, Christ knows how long he had been out in the cold soaking wet and she needs to alert the guards that Freddie and Brian must be nearby.

“Daddy will be here soon ok Will? Everything is ok sweetheart.” Within moments Jack and the head guard burst through the open door, everything is a blur as Jack scoops Will into his arms. “One of you go to Hannibal’s now!” Jack demanded as Beverly frantically relayed the situation in which she found Will as they race to the infirmary, thanks to Margot’s call Alana was alerted to Will’s pending arrival and made her way to the infirmary to scrub up. As the guard put out his own warnings that Freddie and Brian are somewhere in vicinity he made to leave. “Margot can you go to Hannibal’s and tell him the situation!? I need to get back and get the search going!”

“I can’t leave the house Abigail’s upstairs asleep!” The guard hesitated in fluster wanting to get back out and get the perpetrators caught but knew Margot couldn’t leave a baby upstairs asleep whether it was three doors down or not.

“Ok! Ok! Go to Hannibal’s quickly and come straight back!” Margot ran the short distance and wasted no time in pounding against Hannibal’s door and didn’t stop until the panicked looking man pulled it open, she didn’t give him chance to speak before she panted out the words.

“W-will has been found! H-he’s at the infirmary… Jack has-“ Hannibal didn’t give Margot the chance to finish panting her words before squeezing past to get to the infirmary without even closing his door, Margot closed it for him and returned home to relieve the guard who began to walk beside Hannibal matching the brisk pace while informing the man of the details he had so far, which was a lot less than Hannibal had. They went their own separate ways when Hannibal turned towards the infirmary and the guard to the community hall.

Jack raced through the halls to the emergency room knowing Alana was waiting as the trembling Will laid weakly against the broad chest. “Daddy will be here very soon Will.”

“Hannibal doesn’t w-want me… gave me way.” Jack stopped for only a moment, pulling Will to look at him. “Daddy loves you very much, he didn’t give you away ok? Them bad people took you away but you are safe now.” Will simply nodded as Jack continued the brisk pace, confused and unsure.

Hannibal caught up fast and called out the second he saw the two. “Jack!” Hannibal reached out for Will before Jack had even turned around. “Daddy…” Everything in that moment fell silent, everything a blur, all the man can hear is rushing blood coupled with a high-pitched whine. Before Hannibal can draw in the air his body needs Will has melted into his form. For a few seconds the burning pain searing his flesh is gone and all the young agent can feel is the man’s firm torso through the blanket and the heart that beats within. Hannibal’s hands fold around Will’s body, drawing him closer.

Each body trembled against the other and Hannibal cups Will’s neck so tightly he fears he will break him. Hannibal rests his cheek against the young agent’s hair and inhales repeatedly as the tears fall freely before he pulls back Will’s head to wipe away the tears with a calloused finger. Even the roughness brings more relief than Will’s heart can hold. Hannibal is eating him with his eyes, running his hand through the damp locks, as if he can't quite believe that Will isn’t a part of an almost forgotten dream. 

Hannibal wants to speak but all he can do is croak, he grips him ever tighter inhaling at the soft flesh. After everything, Will thinks he’ll die if Hannibal goes away again. He needs him, and he hopes the man needs him too. Hannibal wants to tell Will... his Will, that he loves him, but doesn't think the young agent will believe him. Maybe Will is disappointed in him? Will didn't know Hannibal had never given up looking for him, never gave up hope he'd return. Freddie would have distorted the truth though, lied to him and told Will more than he can imagine.

Hannibal pulled their foreheads together and closed his eyes, unwilling to let him go.

“Hannibal we need to take him through now ok? We don’t know how long Will has been outside.” Hannibal nodded in agreement breathing still rapid as they walked into the emergency room to be greeted by Alana. 

Will gripped Hannibal tightly as they were taken straight in to a private room the second Alana saw them walk through the door, she asked Hannibal to lay him on the bed and the second he did the man was pushed back as the room erupted with Doctors and nurses. Hannibal wasn’t allowed to intervene, he couldn’t come close and call the shots with good reason, all hospitals have the same rule that states no parent may be in charge of their child’s health care mild or critical, because they lack the ability to remain objective in their decisions. 

When the onesie was removed and the true nature of Will’s horrific injuries were revealed Hannibal almost broke down at the sight, Will’s raw body was swarming with blisters and burns. Hannibal had covered Will in blankets to keep him warm during the hectic situation and given his small time frame he hadn’t had the chance to check Will over.

Doctors and nurses buzzed around the room from every angle and Will’s eyes darted from person to person becoming more panicked by the volume of people touching him and moving him, when he screamed Hannibal moved forward with more force this time but his attempt was thwarted by Jack’s sudden grip around his torso and a nurse intercepting the panicked man, she explained what he already knew, what his panicked mind wouldn’t accept.

“Doctor Lecter you are not sterile! I need you both outside now please before you contaminate anything, Jack please take him outside and get him in a clean gown then he can come straight back inside.” Jack had to physically pull Hannibal from the room when Will continued to scream for him, panicking when he saw Hannibal leave. A nurse waiting nurse handed him a sterile set of scrubs and a plastic apron so Hannibal washed up as quickly as possible before marching straight back inside the room to try and calm the young agent.

Hannibal sat at the head of the bed away from the Doctors paths and laid his head beside Will’s own using his thumbs to gently stroked over Will’s eyes, keeping them closed and unfocused from the surrounding situation. Without him there would be no relief for Hannibal, no emotional morphine. 

Will is the heroin of love for him so of course Hannibal is addicted to him, but for every reason that is pure and right. Will is the anchor Hannibal needs, a soul that he tethers himself to because he wants to. Laid out in front of the man was a baby, too adult to be a baby, but still very young and it showed when Will tried again and again to get Hannibal to pick him up, but that wasn’t an option right now.

“It’s ok Will I’m right here.” Hannibal continued to stroke Will’s face with his own trying in vain to keep him calm.

Will looked broken, not only physically, but emotionally. He barely moved, instead Will just stared unfocused into thin air, the only evidence he wasn’t a statue was the pained whimpers when burn cream and IV’s were applied to his skin. “I know sweetheart I’m sorry, I have nearly finished ok? You are being such a brave boy.” Hannibal witnessed Alana gently stroke her thumb over the area she was administering one of the many needles and it shocked Hannibal a little as it was a far cry from her usual bedside manner, there was compassion and demeanour in her voice this time. Will didn’t move his head away from Hannibal’s, using the action as a way to calm himself finding the rhythmic stroking of his fingers against his cheeks soothing. 

How could he have believed the man would just give him to Freddie? He should have never believed the crazy woman, now Will knows how relieved Hannibal was to see him, he thinks he knows how much he cares. Hannibal had broken down the second he took him back from Jack’s arms, and Will thinks he loves the man too… all he wanted was Daddy when Freddie stole him. The thoughts of what happened made him sad, a small sob rattles his chest and he tries once again to raise his arms for Hannibal to pick him up before he starts sobbing in earnest.

“Daddy…”


	17. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Will escaped the deadly fungus unscathed or are there some serious repercussions to come? This chapter mainly focuses on the aftermath of what has happened with some fluffy scenes that I know some of you have been waiting for! Hannibal and Will finally find a comforting place within each other meaning their bond can only get stronger...
> 
> I will warn you all the next few chapters are a mixture of fluff and the revenge taken out on Freddie and Brian, I will warn you it becomes extremely violent so please skip those scenes if it isn't your thing! 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone and anyone that is still following and enjoying the story, especially to those who have taken the time to leave a comment and a kudo it's really appreciated and always inspires me to write more!
> 
> Please note there is a poem in this chapter that is not my own work! it is (I will be by Msparklyone)
> 
> Thank you to PineNiedle for the beautiful art work at the beginning of each chapter!

Art work by PineNiedle...

The buzz of the emergency room is utter chaos, each Doctor in the crowded room moves as if unseen hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes to one thing as they do another. They respond in predictable ways, each of them moving to achieve the same goal of emergency care. But amongst the busy hustle of the room it’s only the silence that Hannibal can hear, every sound and action comes in slow motion, unable to focus on anything other than Will’s pained face and burnt flesh. The sound of frantic footsteps died, the bleeps of the surrounding machines ceased to scream, even the Doctors voices were absent, the only noise present to Hannibal was the sound of his own breathing mingled with Will’s screams of pain. It was all consuming. 

Will’s agony turns his complexion is ashen, the once glowing skin has now sunken to a tone so lifeless it scares Hannibal just to look at him, his eye’s twitch as he sucks the pacifier offered to him hard, as if trying to soothe himself into a deeper place to cope, a place he couldn’t find. All Hannibal can do is offer up a constant soothing mantra but it barely seems enough, especially when the heart monitor bursts to life every few seconds to provide some insight to Will’s internal turmoil, heart rate shooting up and down every few minutes probably as a result of pain or flashbacks. Although Hannibal is in the room as a parent and not a Doctor, it doesn’t stop his eyes scanning the wires, the drips and the needles from time to time to ensure they were being administered correctly.

Hannibal has been in this dark place before, felt more pain than he knew a human body could bare and it breaks him to see Will hurting in this way with no way to comfort him. Over the years Hannibal had seen many people consumed by regret, like maggots are in their guts. They analyse every action and word from every angle and writhe in the agony of paths untaken. That was exactly how Hannibal felt in that very moment, he wished to go back, rectify the mistakes, however, he could not. Hannibal will always have to live with what happened, his mistakes, why didn’t he check behind the door? Why didn’t he tackle Freddie when he had the chance? Hannibal will have to live with that remorse etched at his heart until the day he dies.

“Ok he has severe burns over ninety percent of his body and they look like scolds from water, we need-” One of the Doctors spoke up but Alana interrupted mid sentence knowing the initial diagnosis was wrong. “No, it’s chemical burns from hair removal cream.” Alana pointed out knowing Freddie had taken large amounts from the store. “Push an IV of Erythromycin ophthalmic antibiotic and twenty milligrams of morphine please.” Alana requested and looked around the room for another free Doctor or nurse to apply the topical burn cream, but each were busy with their own procedures. Thankfully, Beverly hadn’t left the infirmary since arriving with Jack and Will, instead, she had scrubbed up and made her way into the room to assist in any way she could whilst still trying to come to terms with what had happened. 

“Beverly please do an auditory respiration check and then apply the silver sulfadiazine topical ointment to the burns please.” Beverly moved between the Doctors taking blood and skin samples to move her stethoscope gently over Will's chest and back. 

“There are pronounced crackles in the right and left lower lungs and his oxygen sats are barely keeping above ninety percent.” The sensation of the cool implement brought Will back to focus and he began to whine pitifully when his conscious mind brought back the physical pain. Beverly moved the stethoscope lower down Will’s side and he attempted to push the cold implement away from his burnt skin, Hannibal gently took Will’s hand back in his own so the woman could continue, much to the displeasure of Will. “I'm sorry little one I know it's cold... It’s ok it's all finished… ok there is definitely a large amount of fluid build up in the lungs Alana, I think the hypothermia is turning to Pneumonia, we need oxygen.” Will was awake but there was a listless to him, Hannibal had noticed the young agent’s chest heaved more quickly than it should to bring in the air his body so desperately needs, but failing to do so.

Hannibal can’t lose him, that just can’t happen. 

Alana began sterilising the nasal oxygen prongs and attempted to enter the two prongs inside Will’s nostrils but he began to squirm, trying hard to get away from the invading hands and into Hannibal's. The distress became too much and Will started sobbing in earnest once more. "No stop!!! Daddy! Nooo!" Once again he was being manhandled and restrained by strangers and he hated it. “It’s ok sweetheart it won’t hurt I promise.” Alana tried but failed to calm Will, it wasn’t the pain that scared him, it was the foreign hands against his flesh that made him feel physically sick, he had never liked being touched by anyone. 

But Will didn’t feel that way about Hannibal and he really doesn’t know why, in the darkness the man’s cuddles feel like a small touch of comfort, warm and cosy. There’s just a safeness in Hannibal’s embrace that brings a peace Will has never known before, a calming he had always longed for that gives him hope for the future. In Hanni-Daddy’s embrace he is starting to believe that there is nothing out there to fear any more.

This had only been the third time Will had called him Daddy and it was tainted in Hannibal’s mind, once in the crib and twice in this room… the first uses of that word is supposed to be ones of joyous occasion, but instead it was screamed out in pain and fear, it was just one of many things Brian and Freddie had taken. No, Hannibal may not have ever planned on adopting any baby in this community, but Will was just different, he just loved to touch him, never in a sexual way, never anywhere other than the appropriate places and his obsidian hair that fell in tousled locks. Will’s warmth would just seep into Hannibal’s being, bringing comfort to him without even opening his mouth.

"It's ok Will, it's ok..." Hannibal wanted nothing more than to pick him up and protect him but he wasn't well, and this was necessary. After much struggling Alana eventually managed to insert the prongs and secure the wire over both of Will’s ears as Hannibal kept a firm, but gentle hold of each of Will’s hands. Every breath Will takes is a struggle, his phlegm filled lungs were desperate for oxygen but his body refused to cooperate. A string of harsh coughs shook his pale and fragile form, leaving him weaker than he had thought possible. Will tried again to release his hands to push the strange hands away, but Hannibal wouldn’t let go.

“I don’t like it Daddy.” Will sobbed between choking breaths that were entirely too fast and shallow to be normal, he gripped Hannibal’s hands and pleaded for the agonizing pain in his chest to stop and the hands to go away, but they wouldn’t. Only when the Doctors had done everything at their disposal did the room start to die down, Alana remained to speak to Hannibal while Beverly finished applying the burn cream and the bandages to the worst of the burnt areas.

“Hannibal, Will has quite a severe case of pneumonia, we are going to keep him on the strongest anti-biotics we have for the next twenty four hours and that should start to clear up the infection, but as you know there will be some ill side effects such as nausea and vomiting. We also have him on a saline drip for hydration and I have added a stronger sedative to his IV’s to try and keep him as relaxed as possible, so he will be extremely drowsy and you may find he will vomit most of his milk for the next few feeds which you know is very normal, just try and feed him every couple of hours as opposed to every four to help stem the dehydration because when he vomits he will also be expelling the IV fluids he is receiving.”

“Thank you Alana.”

“Hannibal I know this isn’t really the time or place for this conversation, but if you would like me to hand Will’s care over to a different Doctor I can absolutely do that given our tenuous relationship?”

“No, that won’t be necessary Alana, I appreciate everything you have done, and I am happy for you to continue Will’s care.” 

“Ok, well Will should be asleep very shortly so you should try and get some rest too, Beverly and I are going to check over his blood work to be sure we haven’t missed any other issues, but we will be right outside if you need anything.” Hannibal didn’t look up from stroking Will’s hair and just nodded as he watched the young agent rapidly drift in and out of consciousness.

Hannibal knows the pneumonia is a result of the day’s with Freddie and Brian in that freezing place and not because of the ten minutes he was left beside Beverly’s home, so the anti-biotics for that was needed. However, he knows that Will may have other, more serious health issues due to the mould, but currently he cant say anything about that, he is relying on Alana and Beverly’s blood tests to reveal any other issues before he moves to plan B. 

For the next few hours Hannibal watches Will twitch in an uncomfortable sleep before there is a quiet knock on the door and Beverly opens it slightly, it pulls the man from the heinous repertoire of thoughts of torture quickly. “I’m sorry to disturb you Hannibal, but Jack would like to come in and see you both if that would be ok? I can tell him to come back later if you would like?

“No, it’s fine Beverly thank you.” Beverly nodded and left quietly giving Jack a nod on the way out.

“Hey Hannibal, how is he doing?” Jack spoke softly not wanting to disturb Will's sleep and took a seat beside Hannibal who didn't even look up, just continued to stare down in silence at Will, stroking his face and hair. 

Jack's gut ached at the sight of the two, his friend just looked sick with worry and it showed. Hannibal’s coat had been strewn across a chair in the corner while the shirt he wore was untucked and without a tie… his usually smooth face is now littered with the start of a five o’clock shadow and once immaculate hair is now tussled and wild from the constant grasping. Jack had never seen him this way before and can offer no words of comfort, only the silent presence of company. “You look exhausted Hannibal, why don’t you have a lie down? I will stay beside him and wake you when he stirs.” Jack nodded to the small cot a few feet away, but Hannibal wasn’t budging. “I’m not leaving him.” 

Jack squeezed the man’s shoulder and sat in silence with his worried friend for the next hour before he decided to leave and give the two their privacy, but not before he handed Hannibal a bag that contained the clothes, dinosaur plush, and a few books he had grabbed from the man’s home after he left the emergency room. “Here, I called to your place and got you both a few things.” Hannibal thanked him, appreciating the gesture. “I will be right outside if you need anything ok?”

“Jack go home ok? You have been here all night, there’s nothing more you can do tonight.” 

“I will be back first thing morning, please try and get some rest ok? You can’t care for him dead on your feet.”

“Goodnight Jack.” Jack gave a quick squeeze to Hannibal’s shoulder before heading out the door to re-join the search efforts, he should probably take his own advice and get some rest so he is able to focus, but sleeping right now just feels wrong, the only thing he wants to do is catch the two perpetrators because that is the only way he can bring any kind of peace to his friend.

“Goodnight.” After a couple more hours pass Hannibal is finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, so he leant forward on the chair to rest his head on his arm, but still doesn’t let go of Will’s hand. The clock flashing four thirty am is the last thing Hannibal sees as he drifts into an uncomfortable sleep. One hour more and he wakes with a start even though he had no recollection of falling asleep, Will is shifting in the bed, quiet whines increasing in volume from beneath the pacifier, Hannibal stands instantly to warm a bottle before returning back to his side.

Giving the bottle is going to be difficult as there is no way Hannibal can lift him from the bed with the amount of IV’s, so he sits beside Will and very gently pulls him to lay across his lap. “Is Daddy’s little boy awake now?” Will doesn’t respond, just strokes his cheek against Hannibal’s front relishing in the comfort the action brings. His eyes are glazed in a way Hannibal has seen with drug addicts thanks to the morphine, even awake Will drifted in consciousness, the world was a blur, random images seemed to float aimlessly around as though they were being blown about viciously by a hurricane. Will whined when Hannibal took away his pacifier but it was stemmed quickly when it was replaced with the nub of the bottle and the feel of his dinosaur back in his arms when Hannibal nestled it between their chests.

With one small suck Will’s mouth is filled with the slightly sweet substance relaxing him even further, he has come to love his milk, just not five, six or however many times a day, he loves how Hannibal holds him, the strong arms just always feel safe, like nothing can hurt him and in turn that makes him feel drowsy. Will had always thought of being drowsy as a soft word, like blanket or hug, but the chemicals in his blood are more akin to sand in his veins, sucking his ability to keep his eyes open and brain switched on. In the early days of that feeling Will hated it, the bottles took away any chance of fighting back should he need to, but now he loved them, especially in Hannibal’s arms because he knows he is safe conscious or not.

The bottle was drained relatively quickly, dehydration apparent. Once the last drop was gone Hannibal manoeuvred Will gently over his shoulder and placed the corner of the blanket over Will’s skin to burp him, not wanting to irritate the burns. It was extremely awkward not being able to move far from the bed at all, but the man made it work. Just when Will seemed to be drifting back off to the rhythmic patting of his back Hannibal felt Will’s stomach gurgle hard against his own and sat up straight, turning slightly in preparation for what was about to happen.

The nausea clawed at Will’s throat and he tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. Streams of partially digested milk spewed out of his coughing, choking mouth covering every inch of Hannibal’s back before splashing against the floor. Will’s stomach kept on contracting forcing everything up and out. His face went ghost white, dripping bile, sweat, and tears. Lurching forward again Will’s stomach contracted so violently the contents of his stomach was propelled through the air and he continued to retch until only clear liquid was coming up. 

There were times before coming here in which Will was ravished with such fever and sickness, but nobody was there to fetch him a glass of water or offer to give him a cuddle and clean up the mess, but it was different now, Hannibal didn’t flinch, didn’t become disgusted or annoyed he just kept him laid over his shoulder switching from gently stroking his back to stroking his hair, holding up a soothing mantra as Will wiped his mouth and nose over the man’s shoulder. “It’s ok Will, get it all up and you will feel much better.” Every inch of Hannibal’s back was drenched with the rejected milk but he really didn’t care. 

Once Hannibal was certain Will had finished voiding the contents of his stomach, he laid him back down on the bed taking a wet wipe to clean his face. “You just lay tight for a minute while Daddy gets cleaned up ok?” Will simply nodded, pulling his dinosaur tighter to his chest and takes the fresh pacifier when it was offered to him. Will had missed his friend so much, but he had missed Hannibal more, he surveyed the mess with watery eyes and felt guilty for the rejected milk that now covered the floor. “Sorry.” Hannibal followed Will’s gaze to the vomit and made his way back over to kiss his cheek and smooth back his hair. “Hey, you have nothing to be sorry for ok? Nothing at all.” Will nodded again rubbing his eyes with a balled-up fist, Christ he felt tired. “Good boy.” Hannibal opened the door slightly asking Beverly for some cleaning supplies, but she deemed it unnecessary as she told Hannibal to get cleaned up in the small adjoining bathroom while she cleaned the vomit away, and although he offered repeatedly to clean it up, Beverly insisted.

Hannibal quickly cleaned himself up, and by the time he had emerged from the bathroom, Beverly was just finishing up and leaving the room, so he pulled the book from the bag Jack had brought by with their things and scooped Will back on top of him cuddling the young agent comfortably against his chest. 

“How about we do some reading?” A small nod against his chest encouraged Hannibal to shuffle further down in the bed so Will could wriggle into a more comfortable position still clutching his dinosaur.

Reading was like an escape from reality for Hannibal. When he picked up a book and started reading, he got so sucked into it that he would forget all painful surroundings. Hannibal picked up the book, scanning the front and back smiling a little at Jack’s choice. Jack had gifted the man many books over their friendship because Hannibal just loved how imagination takes over, and he’s free to fantasize about whatever he wants without fear of judgement. It's like he could create a little world in his mind and imagine what the characters would look like and how they would act. It's crazy how much something as casual as reading can leave such an impact on you. But this particular one was special, it was a book of Lithuanian children’s stories, one that he had read to him as a child, Hannibal really hopes Will is going to enjoy them as much as he did. 

(not authors own work! The reference is in the summary of the chapter)

I will always be there for you.  
You will never be alone.  
I will be that candle in the window,  
So you can always find your way back home.

I will be the sun in the sky,  
To brighten up your day,  
I will be the moon shining above,  
So in the dark you can find your way.

I will be the blanket when you're cold,  
You will feel my warmth around you,  
I will be the shoulder for you to cry on,  
When you're upset or feeling blue.

I will be the listening ears,  
When you need someone to talk to,  
I will be the advice that you need,  
When you don't know what to do.

I will be those stars you wish upon,  
To help you realize your dreams,  
I will be the needle and the thread,  
If it all falls apart at the seams.

I will be the map to anywhere,  
To help you when you are lost,  
I will be that number you can call for anything,  
No matter what the cost.

I will be that feeling in your heart,  
A constant never far,  
I'll love you like no other,  
Until death do us part…

Will felt the man’s voice vibrate throughout his chest with every word, the low rumble of his voice is comforting as it wraps around Will and carries him off to the world within the poem, Will could listen to it all day as there was just something so protective and relaxing in the deep tone. It was a voice that calms, yet vibrates with such power and command. It was a voice with authority and when he spoke, everyone would turn, no-one ever ignored what Hannibal said. But the man’s voice was only ever used in kind softness when he spoke to Will.

It was nearly seven am when Hannibal felt Will slowly dozing off from the days of barely getting any sleep, his cheek continued to rub against Hannibal’s shoulder even after his eyelids finally slipped closed. Hannibal smiled slightly when Will’s breaths turned even and calming, the expression on his face no longer stressed but relaxed, when he was sure the young agent was completely out he tucked him up gently choosing to sit beside him stroking his face for a few minutes. 

Hannibal wasn’t sure when he drifted off, but a light shake of his shoulder jerks him awake and he looks to see Beverly’s smiling face. “How long was I out?” Hannibal really hopes it wasn't long. "It’s nine am Hannibal, I’m very sorry I had to wake you, but we have the results from Will’s blood tests and a few more things.” There was a look of concern in her eyes that scared Hannibal because he knew exactly what she was going to say.

Beverly took a seat beside the bed but spoke quietly to avoid disturbing the sleeping Will. “Ok I have some good and bad news, the blood test results have shown extremely low levels of the incontinence, muscle degeneration, hormone and testosterone blockers which means neither Freddie nor Brian injected Will with anything, so that is extremely good news. But, the pneumonia is quite severe, I am confident the anti-biotics will clear it up with no issues though… Will has only been on the anti-biotics for a few hours and there has already been a significant reduction in the crackling of his lungs and his temperature has reduced significantly, as you know the burns will take some time to heal but I am confident there will be no scarring so we are very happy with how he is responding to treatment and-”

“Beverly, please stop talking to me as a parent and tell me what is going on.”

“Hannibal two tests have come back positive for an infection we can’t seem to identify, one is affecting his bronchioles and one seems to be attacking his spinal fluid. Alana wants to do a lumbar puncture to obtain a sample of the spinal fluid so we are able to identify and treat.” Hannibal’s worst fears had just been confirmed, the constant breathing in of the mould and fungi had in fact caused Will some damage, if treated quickly there is a ninety percent chance there will be no severe adverse issues, but if it is left any longer there is a high risk of brain damage and even death.

“I am going to order the tests now, as well as an MRI which could help us determine the problem, hopefully we can do that this afternoon.” Hannibal didn’t speak, already trying to figure out a way to get the tests done now, by the afternoon it could be too late. Beverly didn’t take the silence personally, she can’t imagine what is going through the man’s mind right now, so stands to leave and arrange the tests, it wasn’t until her hand was on the door handle did Hannibal speak.

“Beverly you need to attach an IV of glutathione and a strong antioxidant, and it needs doing now.” Beverly looked to the man’s back in shock at the statement, the role of both medications were to alleviate illness from exposure to mould and mycotoxins, in particular a deadly fungus… the fungus that only grows in the house due to be demolished because of it’s contents of ‘black mould’, that wasn’t actually black mould. 

“Hannibal why would I need to administer those particular medications exactly?”

“Because they are what he needs.”

“And how do you know that?” Hannibal stood to face the confused Beverly.

“I think in this situation the less you know the better.”

“They were in that house weren’t they?” Something clicked in Beverly’s mind when the man turned to face her, Hannibal hadn’t once asked for an update on the search Brian and Freddie, not even in the quiet moments.

“Beverly as I say, right now the less you know the better.”

“Where are they? You need to hand them over to Jack Hannibal! If you get caught then everything we have worked so hard for falls apart… are they still alive?”

“I’m not quite certain I know what you are talking about Beverly, I more than anyone want to see them punished, suffering for a very long time, so, if I knew their whereabouts don’t you think I would offer up them details?” Hannibal was fully aware that Beverly knew he was lying, she knew he had them but there wasn’t a fleck of concern in that knowledge. 

“Hannibal no matter what you have done to them Jack will understand why you didn’t hand them over immediately, we can’t screw this up! We have worked so hard and we are so close… I need to go to Jack with this.”

“Are you sure you want to do that Beverly? Opening the door on any suspected misdeeds I may have committed could possibly shed light any many other aspects, ones that I am sure neither of us want illuminating. For now, the best thing you can do for Will is give him the medications he needs before brain damage becomes a prominent, permanent, ailment.”

“How am I supposed to treat him for that without offering up any information to back it up Hannibal??”

“You are an intelligent woman Beverly, I know you will figure it out.”

“Hannibal this is-” A knock at the door and Jack entering stops Beverly’s sentence in its tracks, she leaves without even acknowledging Jack before the heated discussion is questioned.

“Everything ok?”

“Hello Jack, yes Beverly was just giving me an update on Will’s condition so far, how is the search coming along?”

“We still haven’t had any look locating Freddie or Brian, but don’t lose hope just yet. How is Will doing?”

“He has severe pneumonia, second degree burns and I have just been informed he is suffering from an unknown infection they are trying to identify.” The most Jack could offer was a sympathetic smile and it pained him. The two sat together in a silence that was only broken by the persons need to draw breath, before Hannibal’s thoughts turned to the restrained captives, he was probably going to be in the hospital with Will for a few days and couldn’t have them dying from dehydration because that was just too good for them, so had to make arrangements to prevent that. “Can you sit with him for a while please Jack? I shouldn’t be long, and Will shouldn’t be awake for another hour or so yet.”

“Yes of course I can, you go and do what you need to do.”

Hannibal took a quick shower and changed before making his way down the stairs into the main basement, closing the soundproof door behind him. Once inside he heard the screams and occasional shriek for help which only got louder as he leant back against the sliding wall, he listened with a giddy excitement projected by the smirk on his lips, one black dress shoe moved to rest over the other as the long black sport coat fell comfortably over the perfectly fitted gray suit. Every aspect of Hannibal’s being was refined, and his personality only made him even more striking, he had built his entire life around being charismatic and pleasant to those who deserved it and often to those who didn’t. Even in his kills there was nothing but a healthy respect for the pure, every action had purpose, it was never to be cruel. But now, Freddie and Brian have not only tortured an innocent soul, they have also taken his state of virtue and grace along with it because in this situation… he is about to sink lower than he ever has, cruelty towards the two will be the fibre of his every being until he decides to show mercy.

Another shriek only had Hannibal’s dark grin grow wider as he enjoyed the torment in the pitiful screams. With the swipe of one hand the door slid open and the sounds quietened to an enjoyable breathing and panting of terror. Hannibal moved to stand between the two beds enjoying the visual much more than the auditory, but it still wasn’t enough to stem the overwhelming need for vengeance.

“What do you think should happen to you both? What do you think would be an appropriate level of punishment for kidnap, burning, infection of a deadly fungus, pure terror, nightmares, pneumonia? I need some help with that because I have never had the misfortune of crossing paths with people this cruel, and I have met many sadistic people in my time… That wasn’t a rhetorical question you know.”

“Fungus?” Brian half sobbed, half whispered.

“Yes, it wasn’t black mould in that place it was a deadly mycotoxin, but don’t worry you will both receive treatment, we can’t have that taking away our time together can we?”

“Please…” Brian sobbed again.

“Please what?? Please stop?? Please let me go?? Please kill me?? Did my baby plead the same things to you?” Still no response from either. “PLEASE WHAT?!”

“This was her plan!! This is all your fault Freddie!! I swear Hannibal she planned everything! It was all her idea!!” 

“SHUT THE FUCK UP BRIAN!! THIS ENTIRE THING WAS YOUR IDEA!! NOT MINE!!”

“FUCK YOU FREDDIE THIS WAS YOUR PLAN!!”

“What do you mean ‘her plan’ Brian? You can’t put this all on Freddie, it was a joint effort, you are just as much to blame, you helped gather the stuff from the store, you helped set up home in that disgusting, poisonous excuse of a place, you stole the medications from the infirmary and even damaged the medication storage system.” Brian said nothing, there was nothing he could say to Hannibal’s words as they were all true. “No? nothing to say? How about you Freddie? You have been very quiet so far.” Freddie simply glared at the man, trying but failing to maintain a composure of indifference through the paralysing fear.

“Ok well here is what I have to say, the remainder of your days will be lived out right here in this basement and each one will contain nothing less than agonising torture, this will continue for-” Freddie began to scream unable to pull herself from the fear and panic, she began pulling hard, fighting against the restraints that weren’t budging.

“Be quiet.” Hannibal calmly demanded but Freddie didn’t make an attempt to stop. “Be. Quiet.”

“LET US GO YOU FUCKING PSYCHOPATH!! LET ME GO!!!” Hannibal watched Freddie scream and shout for a minute or so before giving her one more chance.

“I’m only going to ask nicely one more time Freddie. Be. Quiet.” The fear racking Freddie’s body wouldn’t allow her to stop screaming regardless of the threat, this can’t be happening, everything had been planned out so perfectly and now it has all gone, instead she is facing god knows how many days of torture.

Hannibal walked from between the beds and pulled back a curtain fixed to the wall displaying every surgical tool imaginable while whistling an upbeat tune, Brian attempted to silence Freddie, not wanting her to anger the man any further.

“Freddie stop!! Just be quiet!” Brian’s words did nothing as the woman continued to scream. “FREDDIE STOP!!” 

Hannibal walked back over to Freddie still whistling and used a hand to squeeze her jaw hard until she had no choice but to open her mouth wide, he used the end of the plyers to grasp one of Freddie’s molars and began to pull. The screams turned to gurgles of pained sounds as Hannibal slowly ripped the tooth from her head, Freddie began to thrash against the restraints as the man calmly took hold of another one and repeated the action. After a third tooth was pulled Hannibal dropped them and the pliers down on the bed beside Freddie. 

Brian vomited at witnessing the horrific situation that just unfolded, knowing that he has just witnessed his very near future, he whined when his bladder emptied a stream of urine that soaked his briefs before trickling down the bed to pool on the ground beneath him. “Now as I was saying, this punishment will last a very, very long time and it will only come to an end when I have decided that you have suffered enough. So, I am going to fit you both with a couple of IV’s to keep you fed and hydrated as well as the treatment for the fungus because we wouldn’t want the fun to be over too soon now would we?” Hannibal began inserting the drips and cleaned away the blood and urine before he looked down at his watch, Will would be awake very soon and he needs to be there when he does. 

“Well I must go anyway, the little one will be awake shortly but please don’t worry, I will see you both very soon.”


	18. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will and Hannibal become even closer during their time together in the infirmary, but will there be any repercussions from the mould and fungus?
> 
> Hannibal pays a visit to his captives with the intention of making them suffer, how far will he go in his quest for revenge?
> 
> Please be aware that this chapter contains graphic descriptions of blood and torture and going forward there will be a lot of it! If this is not your thing but you still want to read then you can skip them parts without missing anything vital to the story... you have been warned!
> 
> A huge thank you to anyone and everyone still reading and enjoying this story, especially to those who have taken the time to leave a comment and kudos it's really appreciated and always inspires me to write more...

Art work by PineNiedle...

Hannibal returned to the room only a few moments before Alana and Beverly entered behind him, they both held an ominous expression on their face so Jack questioned whether he should stay or leave. As much as he wanted to stay and support his friend, Will’s health was between his Doctors and Hannibal, but when he opted to exit, Alana made it clear to Jack he needed to be there for the information they have.

“I think it would be best for you to stay Jack, if Hannibal doesn’t object to that of course, as it does factor in Will’s medical issues.” Hannibal knew what was about to be said and no, he didn’t object to Jack been present because that means the mould house would be searched, it’s the beginning of the end really, the sooner every inch of the community has been checked without the anticipated results then the sooner the search would die down and he would have finally have some peace with Will, and the two cockroaches of course.

“No, Jack can stay that is fine by me.” 

“Well Beverly decided to send a sample of Will’s blood over to a toxicology lab in one of our secure labs off community in an attempt to identify the infections, well the results have shown the infections were caused by a mycotoxin mould and fungus, basically the samples matched the ones we sent over from the mould house. I believe that may have been where Freddie and Brian were hiding out with Will.” Jack stared as though Alana had just produced an elephant from her pocket, the sparks in his brain desperately tried to connect the dots and instead just caused a short circuit before everything fell in to place like a wall of bricks.

The place wasn’t just dilapidated, it was vulgar, and nearly non-existent, so Jack hadn’t once thought to search the place because there barely was one, it stood on beams with no walls, the rooms were a cesspit of slime and grime, frankly it was inhabitable… but apparently not if you are desperate enough.

Hannibal fained shock at Alana’s words and noted Beverly doing the exact same thing, whilst Jack began to mutter and pace at the information, “How the hell did we miss that??”

“So, they were only a few feet away from my own home?” Hannibal was always able to display just the right amount of shock and despair when needed and this time was no different, it was easy really as he could just reach into his actual regret.

“Ok I am going to gather some guards and search the place they may still be there, Hannibal I will update you the second we know anything.” With that Jack was out of the room before Hannibal could even agree.

Alana left to gather the needed medications for the mycotoxin poisoning whilst Beverly remained to re-administer Will’s shots, there was an obvious tension in the room once it was only the two of them as though Alana had left the fore mentioned elephant pulled from her pocket. “Ok Hannibal, I am going to re-administer Will’s shots now as I know he had an appointment for them before this terrible incident.”

“Ok, thank you for getting Will the medications he requires.” Beverly let out a slow controlled breath in an attempt to loosen her body movements, she walked around the room like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this situation. So, she gave her shoulders a wiggle and let her stride slacken to a more casual pace. It was a decent effort, enough to fool the casual observer, but for the onlooker like Hannibal with a keen eye, she was a walking advert for tension. 

“We no longer need the saline solution, so I am just going to insert them into the IV already attached, so he won’t feel a thing, as for the rest you have put me in a very difficult position.” 

“That was not my intention Beverly, but it was necessary.”

“You have put my job and standing in this community under a great deal of threat.”

“I believe we were both put under that threat the day we started our planning, but as we know, that is for the greater good, just as this is. This secret you have discovered does not make your current reality better or worse, as your job and standing is already in jeopardy. All you have to do is just keep quiet about your knowledge of Freddie and Brian’s whereabouts, then there will be no issue, unless you want to back out of course? But remember, the only way you can be righteous in revealing this piece of knowledge is if you admit to everything.”

“No of course I don’t want to back out, we have worked too long and too hard for that, look Hannibal I know why you took them, but if you get caught then everything falls apart and I can’t do it on my own… so going forward, don’t get caught, and don’t tell me anything about it, I know nothing ok? Absolutely nothing.”

“Of course, but I would rather our relationship didn’t become strained, that could make things very difficult.” 

“I don’t want that either Hannibal. I just want everything to go to plan.” Beverly finished administering the medications in to the IV just as Will started to rouse, so she ended the conversation they shouldn’t even be having in this room.

“Good morning little one, did you have a nice sleep?” Hannibal moved to sit on the bed and pulled Will in to his arms before he had even opened his eyes, the young agent didn’t respond just stroked his face against the man’s chest a few times before pulling himself up in to a seating position to wrap his arms around Hannibal’s neck and lay his head against the man’s shoulder.

“I will be back in a little while with some breakfast for you both ok?”

“Thank you Beverly.”

“Go home Daddy?” 

“Not just yet Will, very soon though ok?” 

“When…” 

“In a few days hopefully, but I am staying here with you until I can take you home ok?” Will nodded and suckled on his pacifier a few times while still keeping a tight hold on his friend.

“Let’s get you changed and then we can have some nice breakfast ok?”

“K’ay.” Enunciation was difficult from behind the pacifier but Will didn’t want it out, so instead he decided to use the shorter versions of the words he needs, he guesses the drugs play a part in that also, but the thoughts wasn’t as overwhelming and terrifying as they once were, it just made Will grip Hannibal tighter.

“Good boy.” Hannibal held his breath as he spread out the plastic changing mat in the centre of the bed, he knows how sore Will’s groin is and knew this wasn’t going to be pleasant, for either of them. The blue mat was obviously hospital grade, thin and cold to the touch, that fact was projected by a hiss as Will’s bare skin touched the plastic, “Nooo… don’t like it Daddy.” Will instantly squirmed on to his side in an attempt to get away from the cold, not liking the feeling of the plastic against his already irritated skin.

“I’m sorry.” Hannibal pulled Will back into his arms and turned the mat before laying him back down so only his lower back and diaper were touching the cool plastic, the action seemed to soothe Will slightly as he went back to small sucks of the pacifier while twirling the fur of the dinosaur.

“Is that better?”

“Uh-huh” 

“Good boy.” Hannibal lightly shook the dinosaur hugged to Will’s chest and smiled, “Do we have a name for him yet?” The young agent seemed to think for a few minutes before nodding.

“Winston.” 

Hannibal smiled at the name choice and reached for one of the extremely thin diapers beside the bed and furrowed his brows at them, he really didn’t like these thin ones, they barely absorbed anything and they did not look comfortable in the slightest, he was definitely looking forward to getting Will back into the more padded ones. 

Hannibal reached for the tabs but paused when Will sucked harder on the pacifier, whining slightly when his hands grazed the edge of the diaper. Will had become accustom to Hannibal changing him, and although he still got a little embarrassed sometimes it was routine, and it didn’t make him feel uncomfortable anymore. But right now, underneath the mask of apparent relaxation, he was physically uncomfortable because of the pain.

Slightly bent over, Hannibal began tugging the tabs of the diaper until the front of it collapsed away from the white line of pale hips. "Oww." Will whined, flinching when the side of the diaper scraped his sensitive groin, “I know Will I’m sorry, I will be really quick and gentle ok?” The pain throbs in every inch of Will’s skin, it's deep and warm, but not in a nice way. It feels like someone has their hand there, scraping their nails as hard as they can. When it wanes Will can move with a little more ease, but when it returns, he can only hold still until it passed. There is no blood anywhere but where the skin should be smooth, it’s raised and red, coupled with the feeling of a nail bomb exploding in the diaper every time Will goes.

The majority of the urine pooled in the bottom of the thin diaper that was already absorbed to full capacity after one use, Hannibal was able to absorb some of it with the wipe before gently lifting the young agent to pull the soggy diaper out from underneath him to toss it in the trash can. Hannibal felt guilty every time Will winced or whimpered, he was careful when he folded Will’s legs up towards his exposed belly, but still Will clenched to fight the wet itch that flared along his inner hips. 

"Hurts."

“I know it does little one I’m sorry, nearly finished ok?” Hannibal wasn't condescending in the slightest, of course Will was in pain, it was more a desperate plea rather than a complaint. He grabbed a wipe and began to gently wipe him down, moving his penis with care wiping underneath it and around his testicles before moving down and wiping between the boy’s butt cheeks. The silence between them during the early changes would have consisted of Will’s cold stares, but now, the space between them had been broken and everything was now much more relaxed. 

Hannibal paused for a minute before pushing the wipe further between the cheeks, passing over the area that suffered the most burns, Will shrieked, he couldn’t hold it anymore as he bit down hard on the pacifier and began to sob, tears streaming his face, it burned so much with each swipe, no matter how gentle Hannibal was.

“All done Will, good boy.” Hannibal leant over Will resting an arm either side of him and wiped away the tears with his thumbs, bringing his cheek against Will’s own and keeping it there until he felt him calm a little. Hannibal felt a sway of anger and guilt in his gut, a rage that would fester until he made the two assholes responsible for this suffer.

Hannibal whisked up all the wipes and picked up the tube of rash cream, his fingers worked it gently into the creases of Will’s backside and genitals before moving to the lines of his hips, the cream had a numbing agent that would stem the pain in only a few seconds and it couldn’t come quick enough in Hannibal’s mind. Finally, he reached for the powder and sprinkled a generous amount over Will and the inside of the diaper, wanting to be sure he was dry and comfortable. Hannibal picked up the diaper and spread it out before he gently pushed Will’s left thigh up so he could slide it underneath him and close up the tabs before pulling the young agent back in to his arms. 

“Does that feel better?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Good boy.” Will had never been hugged like this before, but he liked it, there was something warm that just felt right, he let his body sag, his muscles became loose as Hannibal cradled him like a cherished piece of glass. In that embrace Will felt his worries lose their keen sting, he enjoyed the feel of the man lightly stroking his hair and neck, he doesn't want to be anywhere else now... He wants to be with Hannibal.

“Daddy?”

“What little one?”

“W-what if they come back? Will raised his head from the crook of Hannibal’s neck but kept his focus down to his fingers twiddling the man’s shirt buttons. Hannibal kissed Will’s forehead and used his thumb to wipe away a small amount of drool seeping from behind the pacifier. Will just looked vulnerable, he did before the kidnap, but now, it was agonising to look at him.

Hannibal gently pushed Will’s glasses back up the bridge of his nose before letting his hand fall against the soft cheek, “Will listen to me ok? Freddie and Brian are never, ever going to come near you again, they are locked away forever now I promise.” Will’s gaze still didn’t rise, it remained fixated on his own fingers playing with Hannibal’s shirt buttons. 

“B-b-but w-what if she gets away and take me way again?” Hannibal was unsure if it was the pacifier or the drugs stemming Will’s ability to speak cohesively as it had never been that bad before, but maybe it was neither? Maybe it was Will falling into headspace after such a traumatic experience? Either way Hannibal understood him anyway.

“Well you don’t have to worry about any of that ok? Because they are never coming back, ever, it’s impossible. There won’t ever be another moment you are out of my sight Will, It’s Daddy’s job to protect you and it’s your job to be a happy little boy ok?” 

“K’ay.” Will felt better at Hannibal’s words, the man could just soothe him like no one else, it was impossible to stay anxious or upset with Hannibal around because he just felt protected, a comfort he had never had before. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal wrapped his arms back around Will to pull him close again and despite the heaviness in Will’s stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against the man’s. Hannibal’s touch made the room warmer somehow, being in a warm swaddle of his chest and arms made Will never want to leave. It felt as if when he was in the man’s arms all the pain went away, both the mental and the physical, but most of all the depressing pain of feeling trapped in this existence. If he could stay in Hannibal’s arms forever, safe from the world's harmful people then he isn’t trapped anymore… he’s safe.

Will didn't want to spend the rest of his life alone anymore like he did before coming here, avoiding people, he had gone as far as he could on that path by learning how to walk alone, how to carry others, how to cope with and solve his problems alone. But all that was left is a form of loneliness that requires an unconditional love to solve. It's the need for physical closeness, for touch, for emotional warmth… and Will knows he has found that in Hannibal.

There’s a small knock on the door before Beverly enters backwards carrying a tray of food which she places it on top of the cabinet and moves to the machines. Hannibal felt Will bury his face deeper into his shoulder and grip him a little tighter, nervous at Beverly’s entrance.

“Everything is looking really good so far Hannibal, and I bet little man’s feeling really hungry now huh?”

“Shut up.” Will’s disrespect was muffled by the shoulder more than the pacifier, but it was heard loud and clear anyway.

“Hey.” Hannibal’s ‘warning’ was nothing of the sort, Will wasn’t jostled or made to apologise, the word ushered from the man’s lips was more an offer of comfort to Will, Hannibal just simply hugged him a little tighter. He knew the young agent was tired and uncomfortable, so he wasn’t going to add to that stress by scolding him. As far as Hannibal is concerned, Will is allowed to feel whatever he wants, whenever he wants, and can make his feelings known in whichever way he chooses and they can work through them. Hannibal will not punish him for that, it’s not happening, it’s just that simple, Will has a right to his emotions just like anyone else does.

“I’m sorry he’s- “

“Please don’t apologise Hannibal, you have nothing to apologise for.” 

“Do you have any more wipes please?”

“Yes of course, just in the drawer over there.” Hannibal sat a reluctant Will back on the bed and made a move for the wipes as Beverly moved the bed tray closer, directly within the young agent’s sight and reach, I brought you some toast Hannibal and we have some nice oatmeal for you little one! Doesn’t that sound nice?” Hannibal froze upon hearing Beverly’s comment to Will, he turned before even having the chance to pull open the draw. “Don’t!” 

Too late.

The second the bowl was in reach, Will picked it up and threw it against Beverly’s stomach. “NO!” Will instantly reached for Hannibal when it clattered to the ground and began sobbing, Hannibal had promised something nice for breakfast! He was hungry and was really looking forward to some food, but he doesn’t want oatmeal he hates it!

“Hey, hey, hey… Will it’s ok.” Hannibal scooped him straight back into his arm’s as Beverly leant down to clean up the mess.

“NO DON’T WANT THAT! YOU SAID NICE BREAKFAST.” The devastation more than the anger came out in Will’s broken voice.

“Then you don’t have to eat the oatmeal ok? We will get you something different.” Hannibal hugged Will close cradling his neck, he realised this was devastating to the young agent, it may seem a small matter of insignificance to any other person, but not to Will, he was hungry and was brought gruel, that’s what is was in his mind, and Hannibal had to admit if he were brought that dish constantly then he would be pissed too. So no, he wasn’t going to force Will to eat it against his wishes, he did promise him something nice to eat and he intends on keeping that promise.

“Shhh it’s ok… we will get you something different ok?” Many food rules had already been broken under the committee’s rules, but who cares? Beverly crouched down to clean up the mess, but Hannibal would much rather clean it himself. 

“No Beverly thank you, but I will clean that up.”

“Really its fine I- “

“Beverly! I’m-I’m sorry, I… just, look really It’s fine, he’s my baby and I will clean up after him, thank you though.” Hannibal didn’t mean to snap at the woman, but he was exhausted and would much rather clean it himself. Beverly stood back to her feet and hesitated but completely respected Hannibal’s wishes with no judgement or ill feeling. “I’m sorry Beverly, I promise I am not being disrespectful, I am extremely grateful for everything you have done for both of us, but really I would rather clean it, it’s honestly fine, I am sorry about your uniform also. Could I please ask you to bring him something different? If that’s ok? He just really doesn’t like oatmeal, I would really appreciate that.”

“That is no problem Hannibal, and please don’t worry about the uniform, it’s in the job description, I will bring him a few different things we have quite a few options.” Beverly’s happy demeanour shone through in most situations, she really didn’t seem to care just content with helping any way she could. 

“Thank you so much and again I am very sorry.” Beverly left to change and bring back some different food options for Will, completely uncaring of the mess down her front. 

“M’ sorry.”

“That’s ok Will, if you don’t want to eat the oatmeal then you don’t have to, but we can’t throw things at people ok? It’s not very nice.” Hannibal brushed Will’s hair back from his eyes and kissed his cheek, still not actually disciplining him. “If you don’t want to eat something, or you don’t want to do something then just tell Daddy and I will fix it ok?”

“Uh-huh.” Will offered up another nod and accepted the hug offered.

“Good boy, now you just sit tight while I clean this up and then we can have something nice to eat.”

Will felt guilty as Hannibal cleaned up the mess, but was grateful the man wasn’t angry, after a short while Beverly returned with a few different options before excusing herself once more. Hannibal still couldn’t move Will far from the bed with the IV’s still in place, but they would make it work. Instead, Hannibal pulled the young agent into his lap with his back to his front and the tray was placed in front of the two on the bed, Will bounced a little at the sight, much happier with the food options now in front of him making Hannibal grin slightly at the stubbornness. 

“There’s my happy boy, does this look better than oatmeal?” Hannibal was rewarded with a happy grin and a nod of the head as he pulled out the pacifier, but Winston remained firmly in Will’s grasp.

“Ok then let’s see what we have.” Beverly really had brought in good choices for Will, a bowl of cut up apple and banana, a bowl of yoghurt, and a small what looked to be blueberry muffin. Excellent choices for Will’s soft/solid diet. 

“Ok, you can have some fruit first, then yoghurt, and the muffin last ok?” They weren’t large portion’s so Hannibal saw no harm in letting Will have some of each. “Does that sound good?”

“Yeah!” Another happy nod and bounce.

Will didn’t bargain to feed himself this time, instead he was content with Hannibal feeding him. Both fruits were rich with flavor, bright in color and sweet smelling, both of his favorite fruits had been put before him and he was happy, without hesitation he took the slice offered straight into his mouth and the piece of apple made such a crunchy sound that he felt his tongue stimulated by the sudden burst of flavor from its juice, so heavenly sweet. Will’s tongue burned with the delights of the apple as he chewed it one last time before swallowing. Hannibal raised the second piece but Will pointed towards the yoghurt, thinking he was just a little over excited, Hannibal tried to feed Will the piece of apple again. 

“It’s ok you can have the yoghurt after ok?”

“Nooo there!” Will again pointed to the yoghurt, “Apple there!” Why didn’t the man understand what he wanted?? It was simple!

“Oh okay!” Hannibal finally grasped what Will wanted. “Do you want me to mix all the fruit in the yoghurt?”

“Yeah.” Will continued to squirm happily when the man mixed the two plastic bowls together and picked up a spoon.

“Daddy will feed you all of this ok because it’s messy, and then you can eat the muffin all by yourself, does that sound good?” Another happy nod.

The bowl was emptied quickly, and Hannibal placed the spoon back onto the tray, but as always left the bowl in Will’s grasp, and within seconds it was thrown to the ground followed by the clapping of his hands happily.

“Good boy for eating all your breakfast.” Hannibal took a wipe to clean up Will’s face and lifted him from his lap to sit him on the bed before handing him the muffin, Hannibal was completely uncaring when he set to work cleaning up the bowl and small amount of yoghurt that had splattered on the ground.

Will took the muffin in two hands realising it was still warm, his fingers spreading around it like someone larger person might hold a cereal bowl. His eyes never leave it as he removes one hand to tear off a piece, allowing a small column of steam to rise upward, deepening the aroma of the room. Instead of chewing straight away he lets the crumbs melt onto his tongue before mushing it up and swallowing.

“All gon Daddy… sticky.” Will held up his hands to the man spreading his fingers wide and allowed Hannibal to clean everything away. “Such a good boy, shall we do some more reading?” There really wasn’t much to do in the hospital room, even after only a few days Hannibal was already going a little crazy. Hannibal laid on the bed and pulled Will to his chest as they settled down to read for a few hours, it left Will feeling content. He heard all about the three little pigs, and Rumpelstiltskin, but his favorite was little red riding hood. Especially when Hannibal did all the different voices for the characters making him giggle louder at the funny parts. Towards the evening Beverly came in to check on Will’s progress and handed Hannibal a warmed bottle when the young agent looked exhausted and ready for sleep. Will was sound asleep only seconds before Hannibal had finished burping him, and luckily there was no vomit as yet so he snuggled Will up in the bed and sat with him until he was sure he was in a deep sleep before slipping out to get some air. “How is he doing?” Hannibal hadn’t realised Jack was back but it didn’t matter, he knew what the man was going to say.

“Will is doing much better thank you Jack, the book you brought have come in very useful, do you have any news from the search?”

“I’m sorry Hannibal we don’t, we checked out the house and yes, that was absolutely their base camp, but currently there is no sign of them. They have to be close though as they still can’t get out of and we will find them, I am not losing hope they will be found and neither should you.”

“I won’t Jack, I am sorry to ask but I don’t suppose you could sit with Will for a couple of hours please? I have some food and meats I need to throw out before the begin to spoil and I need to go to the store to pick up a few things for when we are discharged.”

“Yes of course I can Hannibal, that’s what I am here for, take as much time as you need.”

“Thank you, he has only just gone down so he shouldn’t be awake for a while, if there are any problems please call me.”

“I will, just go, I will stay here.”

Hannibal once again showered and changed in to his favorite navy blue suit before making his way down in to the basement with a bottle of water and pulled up a chair between the two beds, he enjoyed the increase in heart rate when he sat down, bringing another dark smirk to his lips. Hannibal drummed his fingers together as his gaze flitted between the two beds that were tilted just enough for Freddie and Brian to make eye contact, but they seemingly chose to look away, looking at anything but him. 

No one feature makes Hannibal so handsome, though his eyes come close. People often speak of eye color as if that were of importance, yet his would be beautiful in any shade. From them comes an intensity, an honesty, a gentleness. Perhaps this is what is meant by a gentleman, not one of weakness or trite politeness, but one of great spirit and noble ways.

On the flip side of that fact though was the more daunting side of Hannibal, he gave sociopaths a bad name. People found it easy to trust Hannibal, he had an easy going style, but it was this conniving persona that made him dangerous, he hid his true self like a snake covered with leaves. There was never any indication of evil intent, no hint of self deviant motives, just charm. There was nothing creepier than a person with emotions that don't match the situation and Hannibal’s rarely did, he consistently upheld his charismatic cover of care for those who are in pain and did what he could to help, it was that thin line that stood between himself and psychopathy. Psychopaths are unable to feel or empathise with sadness when others have a trauma to relate, they feel an inner surge of pleasure when others suffer with no justifiable cause. Hannibal did not.

Hannibal took a large sip of the water making the sounds as audible as possible before speaking. “You know I once read a thesis in college and a certain paragraph from that paper has stuck with me ever since, it read, ‘You can't reason with someone who's thoughts are not based on logic or verifiable fact. If they've hung their self esteem and self purpose on some extremist viewpoint then nothing will shift their illogical opinions.’ Personally I think those few lines describe you both and myself in some kind of poetic harmony, the verse states you both down to the last detail and tells me I should not try and convince you that your actions were wrong because your extremist views will prevent a shift in your logic… meaning you will never have true remorse for your actions because you believed them to be true. So, taking that into consideration, I should let you go rather than try… but I’m not going to of course… I enjoy a challenge.”

“Please… water…” Freddie’s eyes flicked to the water bottle and then anywhere but, she licked her lips, trying to wet the inside of her dry mouth, her tongue swiped across her lips again as she panted from the heat of the surgical lights, which weren't helping the dehydration. They encouraged a constant burn and prevented sleep, they were a ruthless torture in themselves.

“Yes, I imagine you are both feeling quite thirsty by now, you see the IV keeping you hydrated will dispel just enough fluids to keep you alive, but it will never be enough to stem the constant thirst, the same goes for your IV of nutrients… I also imagine severe hunger is probably making an appearance by now.” Hannibal wasn’t wrong, both Freddie and Brian’s stomachs snarled and howled and what came with it was the not so subtle undertone of pain. The hunger came in waves and mixed with the dehydration it seemed as though each stomach was slowly digesting itself.

“What do you want from us?” Freddie questioned trying to sound unafraid.

“I want to make you both suffer, I want to hear the pain of your cries. I want to know the second you don’t exist anymore so I can savour it. I want to know I was the person that caused you unrelenting torture, just like you did to my baby. This is all your own handiwork, both of you, if you hadn’t of broken into my home then you would both be able to return to yours, but you did what you did, so now I will do what I do.” Hannibal smiled, eyes wide and unblinking as he polished of the rest of the water before his lips returned upwards into a messed-up smile.

“Well I’m afraid we don’t have much time together today, so! Shall we get started?” Hannibal clapped his hands together as he stood from the chair with a bright smile. “Now I may not be a very nice man, but I am a fair one. So, Brian, who goes first you? Or Freddie?”

“First for what?”

“Well you will find out when you have picked won’t you? Or I can choose if you would like?”

“Fine!! Freddie!” 

“FUCK YOU BRIAN!! FUCK YOU! YOU FUCKING COWARD PIECE OF SHIT!!”

“Excellent! Freddie it is!” 

Hannibal walked over to the wall and pulled back the opaque curtain covering every surgical tool imaginable and his plastic suit, once he had zipped himself in to the clear suit, he slipped on his visor and mask before looking at the row of surgical saws. Hannibal had quite a few options to choose from, but he decided it would be best to go with the bone saw that cut through basically anything. Maybe if he had been a little more time then he would use a blunter object, but there was always next time. 

Carefully, Hannibal inspected the blade and nodded to himself.

“This will do.” Neither Freddie nor Brian witnessed what the man had placed on the metal tray until he walked back over to Freddie’s bed and placed it beside her, the second the tourniquet and saw were in eyeline of Freddie she began to scream bloody murder, fighting hard against the restraints.

"Hmmm, I should probably tighten those." Hannibal grabbed the straps to each restraint and pulled them tightly. When he finished the last strap, he applied the tourniquet halfway up Freddie’s left leg and pulled it tight, smiling as he did.

“Hannibal please!! Please stop!! I’m begging you please don’t!!! I’M SORRY!! PLEASE!!!!” Hannibal checked the tourniquet was tight before his hand briefly brushed over the skin beneath it, seemingly admiring the flesh there. "You have very soft skin Freddie, it's a shame I have to get rid of such a big chunk… but don’t worry you won't need it anyway." Freddie let out a blood curdling scream before Hannibal had even lowered the saw, thrashing violently against her restraints and Brian was no quieter upon realising what was about to happen. 

“Nobody can hear you down here Freddie, but please, feel free to try… now deep breath ok? As you may feel a slight pinch." Hannibal brought the serrated edge of the blade down just below the tourniquet and pulled back the saw, “AAARRGHHHHH!!! STOP!!!!! AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!! STOOOOOOP!!” Freddie felt the rough edges of the blade cut through the soft flesh before reaching bone. It was excruciating agony that elicited another feral scream, the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. Hannibal’s gaze remained on Freddie, watching her every expression of crippling agony as he basked in the howls of pain.

Hannibal brought the saw back and forth slowly, as if he had done this a thousand times before. Under the mask his lips curved in to a sadistic smile, enjoying the sight of tears falling down Freddie’s twisting face, the rapid spews of blood didn't deter him in the slightest, it only filled him with vigour as he sawed harder through the bone. 

“AAAAHHHHHHHHHH OWWWWW AAHHHHHHHHH!!” One more push of the saw, and finally Freddie’s foot and ankle became detached from the rest of her leg. Freddie was no longer screaming, shock had taken over, her entire body vibrated hard between hyperventilating breaths, her eyes wide as she lost all control of her trembling body. 

“See that wasn’t so bad was it? I think we better corterise it though, we wouldn’t want you bleeding out would we?” Hannibal plugged in a clothes iron waiting for it to heat up as he swabbed the open wound with iodine, pain sears every time the swab touches the serrated skin, it burns better than a branding iron, Freddie’s mind conceded to the torment, unable to bring a thought to completion.

When the iron was heated to full capacity Hannibal didn’t hesitate to push it hard against the stump, there were no cries this time, no screams or wailing, just the hiss and aroma of burnt flesh as Freddie blacked out unable to take the pain anymore. When Hannibal was sure the bleeding was stemmed he once again sterilised the area with a strong anti-septic fluid and bandaged up the area, infection wouldn’t be a problem as the ones Freddie was already receiving via the IV for the mycotoxin would treat any infection that would arise, it would just be a painful injury to heal.

“Ok Brian, I think that makes it your turn now don’t you?”

“NO! please Hannibal!! PLEASE!!!” Hannibal was a little disappointed that Brian had blacked out half way through the amputation, he considered stopping and bringing him round to finish, but only had a short time until Will would be waking so instead he finished with the man unconscious and placed both Freddie and Brian’s feet in the freezer for later usage before cleaning up and making his way back to the infirmary.

Hannibal made it back just as Will began to stir from his nap, before his eyes had even opened he raised his arms for Hannibal to pick him up.

"Daddy..." Hannibal wasted no time in pulling Will into his arms as Jack quietly excused himself not wanting to destress Will when he woke up further. 

The next morning was the same as the last, and so were the next few days, a mixture of boredom for them both and regular health checks for Will. The young agent squirmed and cried for every one of them and it killed Hannibal to watch it each time. The book of stories and rhymes helped a lot and so did the better food options at mealtimes, and although there were a few vomiting spells, Will seemed to be getting better by the day. Until finally, Alana did her rounds and came to speak to Hannibal about taking Will home.

“Ok Hannibal I am happy to say that all three infections have cleared up with no adverse or permanent side effects, but I would like to keep him on a mild anti-biotic for the next few days at home. The burns have also healed exceptionally well, there are still some patches that are quite severe so you will need to continue on with the regular cleaning and administering of the topical ointment. Other than that, I am happy for you to take Will home tomorrow with the prescription of the ongoing medications.”

“Thank you Alana that’s good news.” Hannibal just wanted to get Will home and comfortable, if that was even possible after what happened there.

Alana came in early the next morning knowing the two are eager to leave, Hannibal was already awake and anticipating the discharge while Will was still asleep. “Ok your discharge papers have been signed so I just need to conduct a physical examination and then you are free to leave.”

“Thank you, I’m going a little stir crazy in this room as I am sure Will is too.”

“I can imagine Hannibal, you have been here for a while now, you can keep him dressed from now on, but loose-fitting onesies only until his burns have completely healed and regular baths for a while. I just have a couple of physical checks to do and then we can remove his needles and IV’s.”

Will was already laid on his back, so Alana was able to listen to his chest and sides without much disturbance to him, as well as checking over his burns on the front of his body, but she still needed to check his back and unfortunately under Will’s diaper too. 

“Ok Hannibal everything looks good here, but I am going to have to remove his diaper to check his groin and backside. So after I check his front, I will have to ask you to turn him onto his stomach and hold him still.” Hannibal internally prepared himself for the upcoming screaming, Will had a serious touch avoidance and hated been touched by strangers, he knew it had taken Will a long time to become comfortable with even himself touching him.

Alana opened the tabs of the diaper and pulled down the front checking around Will’s groin as gently as she could, but the sensation began to rouse the young agent who was not happy at been woken in this way, the whining began before Will even opened his eyes and only got louder when the touching continued.

“I know sweetheart I’m sorry.” Alana soothed, Will tried hard to close his legs at the unwanted touching, becoming panicked when he realised it wasn’t Hannibal touching or changing him.

“Noooo stop.” Will attempted to close his legs and roll away from the intruding hands, but Hannibal sat on the side of the bed and gently held him still until Alana had finished. “Daddy.” It was a beg for help, Will didn’t want to be touched, and he was begging Hannibal to make it stop, it killed the man each time he was unable to pull him away from it, but it was his health, it had to be done.

“It’s ok I’m right here, Shhh you’re okay.”

“Ok Hannibal that’s fine, I just need you to turn him onto his stomach please.” Hannibal gently turned Will onto his stomach and again held him in place much to his displeasure, Alana quickly examined between his cheeks wanting to finish as quickly as possible knowing how uncomfortable Will was.

“Ok there we go all finished little one I’m sorry. You can pick him up now Hannibal.” Will couldn't stop crying at the intrusion, and wasn’t happy about been naked in front of the strange woman either, he felt better once he was pulled into Hannibal’s lap and was able to hide his face in the crook of his neck, but not by much. Hannibal pulled the blanket around Will making him much more comfortable, he already felt groggy been woken from his sleep, but being manhandled before he had even opened his eyes made it worse.

“Don’t like it Daddy.” 

“I know you don’t Will, but we have to let the nice lady check your all better ok? And then we can get you dressed and go home… doesn’t that sound good?” Hannibal soothed, as he wiped his thumb under the young agent’s tired eyes, clearing away the remnants of sleep and fresh tears.

“Go home now Daddy?” Will's breath hitched between tears. 

“Yes, very soon ok?”

“K’ay” 

“Good boy.” As much as Will hated the touching it’s worth it if he can go home afterwards.

“Ok little man does anything hurt?” Will shook his head ‘no’ as much as he could in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, while the man stroked the back of his hair and kissed his cheek trying hard to keep him calm.

“Ok good boy, now we are just going to take away these needles ok? But I promise it won’t hurt at all.” Alana started with the two in the Will’s arm by removing the sterile tape holding them in place, once the tape was removed the feeling of the needles moving felt strange and Will didn’t like it, causing him to reach his hand up to the wires.

“Don’t touch Will.” Hannibal said gently.

“It’s okay, as long as he doesn’t pull them.” Alana disposed of the tape and moved to pull out the first needle, but Will jerked away beginning to cry again. “It’s ok little man I’m just going to take them out, I promise it’s nothing scary and it won’t hurt.” Alana pulled out the first needle and yes she was right it wasn’t painful, but it was an alien feeling and Will didn’t like it.

“Shhh little one, it’s okay, you’re okay,” Hannibal soothed as Will started to cry harder when Alana removed the second one and covered the tiny puncture wounds with a small dinosaur band aid before she moved to the two situated in the back of his hand and repeated the process. 

“Ok two more, you are doing so well, such a brave boy.” Will whimpered when the first one was pulled from his hand, that one did actually hurt a little, especially with the lack of fatty tissue. “I know sweetie, I know.” Hannibal continued to hold Will still as he struggled to pull his hand away.

“There we go sweetheart all done! You were such a good boy, you did so well, I know it wasn’t nice.” Hannibal began to sway Will gently from side to side when he began to squirm even harder in his lap, thinking the young agent was just tired and uncomfortable, but he realised when it was too late that Will was in fact trying to hold his bladder. Hannibal felt the front of his shirt become warm and damp before the trickle wet his trousers and dripped onto the floor. Will became inconsolable, feeling humiliated and guilty for urinating all over the man, and in front of a strange woman too.

“I will let you both get cleaned up and please don’t worry about the floor it will need sterilising anyway, you can get him diapered and dressed and I will bring the medications for you to take home.” Alana knew the baby was embarrassed so wanted to give the two their privacy.

“It’s ok Will, accidents happen ok? I promise it doesn’t matter, we are going to get you all cleaned up and go home now, so it will just be me and you.” Will still looked humiliated and Hannibal hated that, “let’s get you clean and dressed ok? Then we can go home.” Will nodded against the man’s shoulder happy to be going home. “Sorry Daddy.” Hannibal kissed the boy’s head one more time before laying him down on the changing mat sideways again. 

“It doesn’t matter ok? Everything is fine.” Hannibal wiped Will clean and pulled a onesie and diaper from the bag Jack had brought them, happy to get Will back into a more padded diaper. “There we go little one all clean, I need you to lay tight while Daddy goes to clean up and then we can go home ok?”

“K’ay” Will was happy to be back in clothes, even it been a onesie didn’t bother him, he hadn’t really appreciated how soft and comfortable they were until now. 

“Good boy.” Hannibal pulled up the bars beside the bed not wanting him to roll out while unsupervised, then quickly changed and wiped himself clean opting to take a shower when he got home, Alana walked back in and handed Hannibal a small bag of medications and gave the two permission to leave.

“Ok you have everything you need in here, but any questions please don’t hesitate to contact me Hannibal.”

“I will Alana thank you. Ok are you ready to go home Will?”


	19. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I need my readers help! I am considering showing Brian mercy, I know a few people have suggested I turn him in to a baby and I am now considering this, so how many people would like to see Brian relieved of his torture and turned in to a little? Any help or suggestions would be greatly appreciated!
> 
> Things are only getting worse for Brian and Freddie, how far will Hannibal take it? Will is starting to feel a lot more settled... but for how long?
> 
> once again this chapter contains graphic descriptions of violence! The scenes are in the middle of the story, in this chapter and going forward I will always start the disturbing scenes with 'Hannibal walking down the basement steps' so if you want to miss those parts out you can without missing anything vital from the story! 
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone and anyone still reading the support for this story has been amazing! I appreciate everyone that has left a comment and kudo! As always please let me know your thoughts!

Will tries to tell himself that everything will be okay, he wants to go home, and home is with Hannibal, but he’s anxious. The thought of Freddie and Brian returning to finish what they started came as an electrical storm in Will’s brain, that quite honestly, was painful. It was different from a headache due to the abundance of pain that was replaced with pure panic, it was something akin to the feeling of intense sorrow, a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go. Hannibal knew why the young agent’s face turned to one of internal conflict, because he had similar apprehensions about returning to the house, the home can, and will bring back memories better left forgotten.

Hannibal walked home at a brisk pace not wanting to be accosted by anyone right now, he just wanted to get Will home and comfortable, if that was even possible. Will’s stomach growled angrily against Hannibal’s own so the first thing on the agenda was some lunch. When they reached the stairs of Hannibal’s home, he was a little shocked to witness two guards standing outside his door, he guesses that is courtesy of Jack until Brian and Freddie are ‘found’.

Both guards greeted Hannibal but he made it clear that any form of conversation was not welcomed as he disappeared inside quickly. A strange feeling washed over both when the door closed behind them, each remembered details of their own hellish situation… strange to Hannibal because the search party had dispersed and he was now alone with Will again, something he never thought would happen. Strange for Will as he also never thought he would see this place again, but mainly because he wanted to be here, with Hannibal, and he’s not sure when he started thinking like that. 

The two looked over in unison at the nursery room door which was slightly ajar as though it was mocking the setting for the traumatic kidnap, Hannibal kissed Will’s temple and walked over to close it. The situation was upsetting, the nursery had come together so nicely, a mix of beautiful greens, cleaned up pine furniture, and a soft fluffy rug. Once the nightlights had been added and it wasn’t scary anymore, Will had grown to love the room and how much effort Hannibal had put in to it, but now it terrified him all over again, but for different reasons this time, Will was dreading naptime and bedtime, the thought of been alone in the room he was taken from scared him so much.

“Daddy?” The tone of Will’s voice was always unexpected if you judged it on physical appearance. It was sweet, sometimes there was a slight trace of vocal tone present instead of a whisper and Hannibal was in love with the sound.

“What little one?”

“What if bad people are here?” Will twiddled with Hannibal's shirt buttons as he spoke, rolling them back and forth in his fingers, he knew there were guards outside, but how long had they been there? Could they have snook into the home before they arrived back from the hospital? What if Freddie or Brian are hiding somewhere and waiting until Hannibal is sleeping so she can take him away again? That thought was just terrifying and he couldn’t block it out. When stressed and afraid, the human brain is made better at learning and remembering things a person fears by training them to avoid situations that have the fear outcome. But sometimes, the fear locks a person in a prison with their demons and gives them longer claws, it makes a frightened person want to hide in the dark and make no sound, in that state, a person invents new monsters, but Will didn’t need to invent any as he already knew the monsters he feared.

“There is nobody here Will, I promise.” Will looked at the man unsure, still seemingly nervous and scared, Hannibal didn’t like that one bit. “Ok, how about this, we have a look around together and check everywhere?” Hannibal understood Will’s fear, it was far from irrational, Hannibal will gladly check every inch of the home with the young agent to stem any fears of hidden predators.

Once the two had checked the house together Will finally began to feel a lot more relaxed and started to settle.

“Ok little one I think it’s time for some lunch, don’t you think?”

“Yeah… hungry Daddy.”

“Good boy, so is Daddy.”

“No oatmeal?” Hannibal huffed out a laugh at the statement, Will held some serious grudges against oatmeal, not that he blamed the young agent, the mush was horrible. 

“No Will, no oatmeal, let’s see what we have ok?” Hannibal was happy with the small sentences no matter how small, even the 'uh-huh's' made communication easier. 

The two headed into the kitchen and Hannibal pulled open the cabinets, there really wasn’t much food in as he hadn’t gone to the store like he told Jack, but in hindsight he probably should have because that now means a traumatising store visit for Will in the very near future. “How about we have some mac and cheese?” The meal wasn’t something Hannibal would ever usually consider as it was an insult to his immaculate culinary skills, in lehman’s terms the bowl of mush was beneath him, but it was the only dish he currently had the ingredients for, and besides he was happy to overlook that fact when Will squirmed happily in his arms at the mention of mac and cheese. 

“Yeah!” Will had always enjoyed mac and cheese, it was a simplistic meal that took him right back to childhood, it was also a quick to make meal so was perfect when he used to come home from work late.

“Ok then that’s what we will have! You have to have a little bowl of veggies too ok?” Will nodded again as Hannibal placed him on the counter-top while he gathered everything they needed. A pot was placed on the stove and the ingredients were set on the counter, the pasta and cheese followed by a bowl of carrots, celery and green beans. Hannibal was sure to stand between Will and the pot of boiling water at all times ensuring there was no chance of injury. “I help?” The request made Hannibal a little nervous, but he relinquished the box of pasta anyway and nodded. 

“Of course you can, but we have to be careful ok?”

“Uh-huh” Hannibal moved the young agent a little closer to the pot and held his hand over Will’s own so he could control the flow of the pasta been dropped into the pot ensuring no water would splash either of them. Once that was done Hannibal moved Will away from the pot and began cutting up the veggies in between stirring the pasta, and keeping an eye on Will, it was a little stressful, but definitely worth it to see Will’s eyes light up each time Hannibal allowed him to help with something. But even more so when the man pulled out the pacifier and offered up a small amount of cheese to Will’s mouth which he took happily. 

“Ok let’s get you in your chair and then we can eat ok?” Will was placed in the chair happily, he was looking forward to his food, so allowed Hannibal to finish it off on his own. Once the Pasta was done and drained, Hannibal poured it in to the mixing bowl on the counter and grabbed the milk measuring it out in the nearby measuring cup and poured it into the pasta. Next was the butter, simple enough. Then came the cheese that was poured into the mix and whisked it all together. Before finally emptying the mac and cheese into a bowl leaving it to cool and placed the green beans and into another bowl before sitting at the table next to the boy. “Ok little one, Daddy will feed you your veggies while your mac cools down and then you can eat all that by yourself ok?”

Will was happy with that and opened up when the man brought the first green bean to his mouth. When only a couple of veggies remained in the bowl, Will shook his head to anymore and Hannibal had no issue with that as he had already eaten a lot of them. “Good boy.” The man stood to retrieve the bowl of mac and cheese and didn’t even acknowledge it when the veggie bowl was thrown beside him, instead he sat back at the table and handed Will the bowl and spoon.

For a short while, Will fed himself slowly and carefully as if he didn’t want to spill a drop. “Is that good?”

“Uh-huh” Hannibal stood to get some water but after a couple more bites, Will whined lightly chasing the last couple of pieces around the bowl with the spoon unable to get it out, Hannibal couldn't help but laugh as he kissed Will's temple realising the issue. The man took the hint and scooped up the last couple of bites holding the spoon out for Will, before taking it to the the sink then returned for the bowl as it clattered to the ground beside him, Hannibal washed everything up and cleaned the floor whilst Will huffed and squirmed in the highchair, he was done eating now and wanted to get out. Hannibal obliged once he had cleaned Will’s face and hands, scooping the young agent up into his arms and slipped the pacifier back between his lips.

Will suckled happily at the nub, he loved the pacifier now, it felt comforting. He could chew on it when he felt scared or anxious, or just when he didn't want to talk. A quick glance at the wall clock told Hannibal it was a little past one pm, Will doesn’t usually go down for his nap until around two, but he was already wriggling into a comfortable position against Hannibal’s chest. “Ok, why don’t we have a nice nap now hmm?”

Will raised his head from the crook of Hannibal’s neck at the statement, looking at the nursery door, this is what he’s been dreading, he doesn’t want to be left in there alone. “Nooo don’t like it.” Hannibal followed Will’s gaze to the door and realised he didn’t want to be left in the nursery alone, well that was just fine with Hannibal because he didn’t want the young agent out of his sight.

“I was thinking we could have a nap in my bed.”

“Daddy too?”

“Yes little one, Daddy too.” Will liked that idea. He liked Daddy’s bed, it was pristine white with lots of big fluffy pillows, he had felt guilty when the man slept on the floor to accommodate him after his nightmare, but he loved the bed and cuddling with the man sounded nice. 

“Ok then that’s what we’ll do.” Hannibal walked to his bedroom and placed Will on the centre of the bed. “I just need to go and get a couple of things ok? I will be right back I promise.” Will raised his arms again not wanting to be left alone but Hannibal gently pushed them back down. “I will be one-minute little one just stay here ok.” Hannibal needed the nightlights from the nursery, and also Will’s medication, he knew the young agent wouldn’t relish in the idea of going into the nursery just like he didn’t.

Hannibal was only gone few seconds but it was already too long for Will, when the man finally shut the bedroom door behind him and walked over to the wall, Will realised the man had gotten his nightlights, it made him truly grateful for how thoughtful Hannibal was. “Ok come here, we just have to give you your medicine.” Will leaned forward instantly, happy to be back in the man’s lap without really registering the words.

Hannibal pulled a needle less syringe from the small plastic cover and measured out the correct amount before removing the young agent’s pacifier, Will is already unhappy at that action and begins to squirm, he just wants to go to sleep. “Nooo.” Will whined as he reached for the pacifier.

“I’m sorry little one you have to take this to make your infection go away, and then we can go to sleep ok?” Will squirmed in Hannibal’s tight grasp when he squirted the liquid into his mouth, but in truth, it didn’t taste too bad and Hannibal gave him back his pacifier straight after so no big deal. The man discarded everything on the nightstand and pulled Will down onto his chest before settling down in bed and pulling the covers over them both, when the lights were turned off, the night lights illuminated the room in a soft glow.

Will could feel the warmth of Hannibal’s body creeping towards him under the duvet, the motion of the man’s breathing became rapidly soothing, almost reassuring. Been in bed with Will was a foreign feeling to Hannibal, maybe it was because there was absolutely nothing sexual about it? Regardless of why, being laid with Will cuddled into his chest actually felt relaxing rather than scary, like he finally had this connection to another person he has always avoided.

Will just lay against his chest, relaxed and peaceful. His breathing took on a light rasping note, the slight remaining infection in Will’s chest still apparent, but not loud enough to be considered snoring, instead a reassuring sign that Will was alive and his lungs were still working despite the abuse they had suffered, but most importantly that he was safe in Hannibal’s arms just like he always would be. Hannibal’s heart thumped in accordance with Will’s slow, shallow breaths. Serenity plastered across the young agent’s face as he slept. At peace, as his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world. 

Hannibal removed Will’s glasses and couldn’t stop looking at his soft features, everything about him was perfect. He couldn’t stop imagining how things could have been different if he hadn’t of walked in that office at the last minute and offered to take him. Hannibal basked in the sight for a few more minutes until he was sure Will was deep in sleep, once sure he carefully rolled Will on to his back and gently moved to climb out of the bed, Will made a quiet noise and shifted slightly, but then stilled just as quickly, Hannibal froze, wondering if Will was going to wake up again, but after a few moments his breath evened out again. 

Hannibal couldn’t resist one last look before grabbing the baby monitor and leaving the room. Will’s features were much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched those of his given age, he just looked peaceful. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body, but he had things to do that could only be done away from Will, so, he pulled the blanket up over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to Will’s temple before making his way down stairs.

I must keep him safe always, Hannibal’s last thought. I can't be without him.

The reminder of Will’s injuries were beginning to fade, and he was no longer in constant pain, but that doesn’t mean the emotional pain is no longer there, while awake, and even while he slept. The thought of Will having nightmares filled Hannibal with white-hot anger fuelling his already burning rage. Even though the thing he had stood to lose was still there with him. The situation could have been so different, he could have never seen Will again, along with the two assholes, he could even be dead right now at the hands of the neglective kidnappers, nothing but an abused corpse, leaving Hannibal all alone again with nothing but grieving pain.

Walking in to his basement now filled him with a joyous feeling that most people gain from a visit to an amusement park, he enjoyed watching Freddie and Brian’s terror rise as though the full realisation, and the consequences of their earlier misdemeanour's finally sink in every time they saw Hannibal. The pits of their stomachs stirred as the groaning flows passed their lips, the screams became a cry of confession, a wail reaching out for a redemption they will never obtain.

Hannibal took his place beside the two beds and even in his intense silence he somehow screamed threats with his whole body. The captives eyes each wide with horror, their mouths rigid and open, but best of all, their chalky faces gaunt and immobile displaying nothing but pain. Especially when Hannibal took a casual seat on the chair placed between the two beds, the action means the man is staying for a while, leading Freddie and Brian to a vortex of possible torturous act about to come.

“You know acts of cannibalism started in the time of famine, rumor had it, the oldest, wisest priest looked out upon his flock of followers and saw them as no different from the sheep that had died when the grass withered. He declared a message from God that it was his will to test them, to see who was the purest of heart, because only them would give their lives to save the others. These fine martyrs would be honored above all others in the life, and their families would be well looked after… in lehman’s terms, the priests would decide who was fit for consumption not by choice, but by desperate circumstances of wide spread starvation and would honour their bodies by consumption… I guess the fact they needed to be pure at heart would have been your safe haven in those times.”

“W-what’s your f-fucking point Hannibal!” The words were panted out with great difficulty and that could have been for numerous reasons, the pain, the cold, the shock from the amputation, the fear? The list goes on. 

“My point dear Freddie is when people are desperate enough, they will do just about anything, so that begs the question… how far are the two of you willing to go to relieve some pain? But first, I think we need to change these bandages don’t you?” Hannibal emphasised by squeezing Freddie’s stump hard, eliciting a loud shriek, he wasn’t careful when he elevated Freddie’s leg either, he was rewarded with another loud shriek until he grabbed the edge of the bandage and started to unravel it, then the screams really started… and what a scream it was. It would make the hair on the back of any observer’s neck stand straight up. It was the loudest, most piercing scream Hannibal had ever heard, the scream was of wild panic, hysteria and disbelief… and Hannibal enjoyed every syllable.

The scream came again when Hannibal cleansed the wound with iodine, before he moved to repeat the action on Brian, his face already closed in a grimace, his skin pale and clammy. Every few seconds he would shout out, not like one of those guys in some Tarantino movie being tortured, but worse. It had a raw quality, the realness of a person consumed by a pain that knew no end or limit. Then he would go quiet, just panting. 

When both Freddie and Brian’s stumps had been bandaged back up, Hannibal excused himself and returned after twenty minutes holding a large silver serving tray with an oval lid that was removed when it was placed on the chair between the two beds. The wave of nausea that hit Freddie and Brian was so intense that they nearly emptied their stomachs at the sight, centred on the tray were the two amputated foot and ankles. Where there had been smooth skin before, it was now cooked muscle and blood, something akin to a hog roast. 

“So, as you can see I have very kindly cooked you something to eat as I know the hunger must be getting unbearable by now, and that is my one weakness… I didn’t really have the time to marinade them in anything as I have been looking after MY baby, but I did do a slow cook overnight so the meat just slides off the bone… however, due to the lack of flavor I am going to allow you both a choice… you can eat your own flesh, or you can eat the others… and if you cooperate we can call it a night, but one way or another, you will be eating it. It’s just a case of the priest and the village, how far are you willing to go to spare yourself some pain?” 

When neither two answered Hannibal made the choice and walked over to Brian with Freddie’s severed, now cooked foot, he guesses eating the woman’s foot instead of his own would add a little more torture for Brian. “Open your mouth Brian.” The man’s lips stayed firmly closed, there was no way he was eating a human foot he would rather die. 

“Last chance Brian, we can do this the easy way or the hard way I really don’t mind either.” Still Brian held his lips firmly closed so Hannibal placed the foot back on the tray and retrieved two items, a feeding tube and a shot of anti-sickness meds so once it’s in Brian’s stomach he will be unable vomit it back out. Hannibal released the top of the bed from its catch just between Brian’s neck and shoulder blades forcing his head back, and his mouth open.

The procedure to place the gastric tube is typically a quick one and no anaesthesia is needed if it is not going all the way down to the stomach. Hannibal inserted the thick tube into Brian’s mouth, pushing it down just past his throat until the slightly funnelled edge rested against his lips.

Hannibal smiled when the gagging noises could no longer be heard, meaning it was far enough in to start adding the contents. “Ok! I think we are ready, just breathe through your nose and you will be fine.” Hannibal smiled as Brian’s entire body thrashed against the bed, watching as his eyes rolled in his skull, the large intrusion made it difficult to breathe, but after a few moments he had no choice but to get into a rhythm.

Brian continued to struggle feebly but his efforts were in vain as he was so weak by now that he just went pliant, he just wants it to be over now.

“Ok this will feel a little strange at first.” Hannibal filled a small measuring cup with water and mixed in small amounts of flesh to aid it down into Brian’s stomach, the mixture quickly disappeared down the tube and panic was instant until Brian once again found a breathing rhythm. Hannibal's fingers began to roughly massage Brian’s throat until he made automatic swallowing motions.

“There we go, see that isn’t too bad is it?” Brian coughed and gagged as more and more of the flesh was forced down the tube, his body jerked and gagged as he tried to pull his head away, but Hannibal kept it firmly in place. Brian felt his throat being massaged in an up and down as some kind of makeshift chewing motion, forcing him to swallow involuntarily. Finally, he was too exhausted to fight and went limp as more and more of the warm stuff was poured into his mouth and down his throat.

Three times his body rejected what was forced down the tube but Hannibal’s hand just blocked the end, until the anti-sickness drug kicked in and the rejection stopped. The process was repeated until the tray was empty and he was left with a cleaned skeleton, which Hannibal did not consider to be food otherwise that would have been lost down the tube also. After a few moments to let the anti-sickness shot really sink in the tube was harshly pulled from Brian’s throat followed by a series of harsh coughs and gags as the body worked hard to dispel the foreign meat, but the shot wouldn’t allow it.

“Ok Freddie! The same goes for you, we can do this the easy way or the hard way… open your mouth, because one way or another, you will eat it.” Freddie did the same as Brian and held her mouth closed, so Hannibal pinched her nose and gave her an alternative. “Freddie you can eat this voluntarily or via the tube, or… you can keep making things difficult and I can extract the rest of your teeth just because of the slight inconvenience and you will eat it anyway.” When Freddie could no longer hold her breath, her mouth opened for a split second, long enough for Hannibal to thrust the piece of flesh into her mouth and hold it closed. The nausea clawed at Freddie’s throat, she tried to force down the bile, but it was too late. Chunks of her last meal and the flesh forced their way into her spewing, coughing, choking mouth. Her stomach kept on contracting so violently, forcing everything up and out, Freddie’s face turned white, dripping bile, sweat, and tears. The pungent stench of vomit invaded her nostrils and she heaved even though there was nothing left to go.

“Ok then feeding tube it is.” Hannibal repeated the same action with Freddie and then cleaned away the equipment as the two sobbed, no matter how hard they tried the anti-sickness shot wouldn’t allow their bodies to expel the vile meal. “Now if you had both done what I asked voluntarily, I would already be back upstairs, but you chose to make it difficult, so, I will be making something difficult for you. I have already made walking difficult haven’t I? But you no longer have the need for that anyway, so that may have been a pointless endeavour on my part, so for that I apologise. I think my next action will hold more of a significant inconvenience by moving on to sight, what do you think? One eye or both?” Freddie strained her vocals but nothing came out, still she screamed, hoping someone would hear her and rescue them from this sadistic man. Suddenly, Freddie’s body wracked with raw sobs as she shook like a leaf. Fright consumed every cell in her body, swelling them with terror. With every second she practically felt the rise of her blood pressure, but she knew that this was the least of her worries when Hannibal moved to his wall of terror. “Please Hannibal!! Don’t!! I’m begging you please!! Freddie sobbed the words to placate a small part of her brain that told her the words would usher forgiveness from the man. It didn’t. 

Hannibal used a head strap to keep Freddie’s head still, tightening it amidst the woman’s pleas… every beg, every apology took him right back to Will, knowing he probably begged the same things with no mercy, so he will offer non to Freddie and Brian. "Ok we should move on to the extraction now as my baby will be awake very soon, would either of you like to volunteer to go first?" The scraping of the feeding tube had seemed to prevent the high pitched wails of despair, but it certainly hadn’t stemmed the sobbing whines in anticipation of what was coming next. “No volunteers? Ok how about Freddie goes first this time? I think that’s fair.”

Hannibal once again stood in front of his wall of pain, every inch covered in surgical tools, he selected a scalpel and some tweezers before placing the tray on the bed beside Freddie. Before she could even scream, Hannibal ran the blade over the eyelid removing it from the organ it protects before moving the scalpel again, this time to the corner of Freddie's eye, and sank it in. Freddie screamed again when she felt the muscles tearing and pulling under the force of the scalpel. Hannibal pushed the blade further down releasing a pulse of penetrating pain that jolted across Freddie’s face as her field of view shot a bright white light before it completely faded to darkness.

"Well that went smoother than I thought, kudos Freddie! Most would have blacked out by now… no pun intended."

"Now it's time for the extraction, this may feel a little uncomfortable." Freddie steeled herself, preparing for the next bout of pain. Instead, she felt a strong heaviness under the affected eye. Eventually the heavy feeling subsided when Hannibal scooped out the eyeball with his fingers and Freddie’s single eye stared in horror at her gouged out eye being played with like a toy. Once again Hannibal took the time to patch up the now vacant eye socket to prevent any infection as the reality of what just happened brought back the pain to Freddie’s conscious mind, the sickening reality became too much as she blacked out.

Hannibal looked down at his watch, it wouldn’t be long until Will was awake, he did have plenty of time to move on to Brian, but something is telling him his turn can wait. “Well Brian it looks as though you are in luck, I will have to get to you next time.” With that the man turned out the lights and walked back upstairs to pull Will back on top of him to enjoy the remainder of his nap.

Hannibal managed to doze off for an hour but still he woke first, as if it's an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing, his heart beats fast and there is a buzzing in his brain that stops when he blinked his eyes a few times to see Will still in the same position cuddled in to his chest. Will looked relaxed and peaceful, unsurprising since they had slept an hour longer than Will usually does, Hannibal smiled once again at the view, he ran his fingers through the young agent’s soft brown locks, occasionally switching from his hair, to his cheek, to his arms. Hannibal realised how much he enjoyed touching Will’s skin, never in a sexual way, it just seemed to soothe some apparent paternal need within him that he never knew existed, he had no idea that someone who wasn’t blood could mean so much to him.

Will began to stir, his eyes blinking open and he started rubbing his sleep mused face against the man’s shirt. “Good afternoon little one, did you have a nice sleep?” Hannibal didn’t get a response, not that he was really expecting one through his haze of sleep. Shedding himself of the remaining glimpses of a dream, Will’s eyes remained shut as he soaked in the warmth of the covers before letting his eyes see the sun's rays. Hannibal sat up slowly and carefully when Will shifted upwards and placed his arms around the man’s neck. 

“Come on let’s get you a bottle.” Will’s eyes were still heavy as he rest his head against Hannibal’s shoulder, he nodded at the mention of a bottle, he enjoyed them now, the taste of the warm milk, the soothing suckling on the soft nub of the bottle, and best of all been cuddled into Daddy’s chest.

Hannibal emptied the last of the formula into the bottle and sat on the couch with him, there was no putting it off now, he really needed to visit the store today, they had no milk left, barely any groceries and he was down to his last diaper. Will drained the bottle and was placed back over Hannibal’s shoulder to be burped, he relaxed into the sensation while bouncing Winston against the man’s back.

Hannibal knew the suggestion of a trip to the store wasn’t going to go down too well with Will, so he is already thinking of bribery methods he could use. Offering him toys wouldn’t work, maybe candy? Or new clothes?

“Ok let’s get you changed.” Hannibal used the portable mat in the family room not wanting to take him into the nursery. Will held Winston in his view swaying him around in the air as the man stripped him off and began gently wiping him down, it really didn’t hurt much anymore, but there were parts still sensitive, causing him to flinch occasionally, but other than that he just let his body go with the motions, completely uncaring of been cleaned by Hannibal. Once the change was done Will was redressed in a loose-fitting black onesie and left on the mat while Hannibal cleaned away the diaper supplies before pulling Will back into his lap on the couch and bracing himself. “Ok little one we have to go to the store now.”

“Nooooo!”

“I’m sorry Will but we have to, we have no food or milk or diapers.” Hannibal said trying to sound firm. 

“Don’t wanna Daddy.” Hannibal wasn’t wrong about the potential tantrum as Will’s eyes filled with tears. 

“I know you don’t want to, Daddy doesn’t want to either, but we need things ok?”

“NO!” It was like Will couldn’t decide if he was angry or upset, all he knew was he didn’t want to go to the store, there were too many people, too many prying eyes. Hannibal didn’t get agitated or annoyed instead just gave Will a hug.

“Listen, we will be really quick ok? And I promise we don’t have to talk to anybody.”

“I can stay here.” Will logically knows he can’t be left alone, and he doesn’t want to be left alone either. Hannibal brushed the curly locks from Will’s face and gently pushed his glasses back up the bridge of his nose.

“You can’t stay here alone Will, and if you are a good boy, I promise you can pick out any food you want, and any candy you want… And you can decide what we will eat for supper, anything you want.” Will thought about the offer, he still didn’t want to go to the store, but knows he doesn’t really have a choice… so he is going to hold Daddy to his word when he says he can have ANY food he wants.

“Anything?”

“Yes, anything you want.” Hannibal really didn’t think that through.

“K’ay.” Will still wasn’t happy and Hannibal knew this, but he would do everything he could to make it less stressful for him. Walking towards the store was the worst for Will as a few people had already began looking at the two. Hannibal had also noticed this, but was sure people wouldn’t approach, and instead would have the decency to let the two have their peace and privacy after everything they had been through.

Will felt a little better once he was inside the store, it was relatively quiet. Hannibal grabbed a cart and attempted to pull the young agent away from his chest, but Will’s arms tightened around his neck. “No Daddy.” Hannibal quickly realised Will felt more comfortable being held, not a problem. 

“That’s ok Will you don’t have to sit in the cart if you don’t want to.” Hannibal had become a pro at doing most things one handed by now anyway, so he simply held Will in one arm and pushed the cart with the other. 

Will was grateful for the man’s loving behavior. Hannibal’s actions just made everything easier.

They started in the produce aisle, looking at the large display of fruits and vegetables and this is where he will make the man keep his promise. Most babies given a free range of any item they wanted wouldn’t leave the candy and toy aisle, but this was Will’s favorite one, he liked the apples and bananas and oranges, and most other veggies, he perked up a little when Hannibal asked him which he wanted. Will pointed to a variety of fruit and veg to which the man obediently placed in the cart without hesitation, the cart was half full by the time Will had chosen what he wanted, but Hannibal didn’t care, every item was healthy and he looked forward to expanding Will’s diet when his age is moved up. 

Will decided he wanted to hold a fruit, but unfortunately not to eat.

Will squirmed in Hannibal’s arms reaching for an apple from the cart, “Daddy want that.” Hannibal scooped up an apple and handed it to Will without hesitation, you can’t eat it yet Will bec-“ ok, so apparently fruit can also be used as a ball, Will threw it as far as he could over Hannibal’s shoulder with any strength he had, and although it didn’t travel too far, it managed to hit a middle aged woman in the back of the head.

Hannibal watched the apple connect in slow motion and had to turn away briefly until he got the smirk under control, he really has to get this action of throwing things out of Will, but in that completely random situation there was nothing but inappropriate amusement. Eventually Hannibal turned back to the enraged woman. “I am very sorry about that ma’am.” Hannibal attempted to stay straight faced, but it became harder when he felt Will grinning into his neck. “Yes, Doctor Lecter you look extremely sorry about it!” The hard-faced woman huffed before turning and clicking away in her high heels. Hannibal looked down at Will and bounced him lightly earning him a high-pitched giggle buried in his neck. “What have I told you about throwing things young man?” Hannibal promptly gave up his attempt at discipline as his own smile cancelled out the firmness in his statement. 

“She got in way.” This only had the man smirking harder. 

“She got in the way of your apple?” Well, it was thrown behind Hannibal’s back so the woman could have gotten in the way. 

“Uh-huh.” Hannibal just huffed out a laugh and kissed Will’s temple, the cereal aisle is next.

Hannibal frowned as he looked over all the different kinds of cereal, this is really where the man needs Will to cooperate, he doesn’t have a clue what sorts of things he likes to eat as his diet had been so restricted, technically it still was, but Hannibal was done following the strict rules that wouldn’t be there when Will is re-aged. He does however, need to have a sit down and a talk with Jack to figure out what rules were nonsense and what rules where for the good of Will’s and other babies health because right now, the rules benefit neither.

“Do you like Honey or chocolate better Will?” Hannibal held each box up to the young agent’s eye line, but he just looked confused so into the cart they both went.

It didn’t take long for Will’s fear to become a reality when he realised a few people were staring at them. A few more steps and a man approached the two. “Hey Hannibal.” The greeting pulled the man’s focus from the cereal boxes as he glanced over to the voice. “Hello.” Hannibal recognised him as an infirmary intern named Franklyn training to be a psychiatrist who had become a little obsessed Hannibal during his time shadowing the man.

Hannibal continued walking after his absent minded ‘hello’, but Franklyn was not taking the hint and tried to walk beside the two. “How have you been? I haven’t seen you for a while… I mean, I know why I haven’t seen you for a while, but is everything ok now? What happened to them two? Are you coming back to work soon? I have missed shadowing you… and-” Hannibal cut him off already feeling Will squirming uncomfortably. 

“Look it’s not a good time ok, I’m fine, everything is fine, please have a nice day.” Hannibal made to walk away again but he wouldn’t let up, still following behind. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to bother you, maybe we should meet up for a drink later? Or I could come by to yours? Is this your new little one? He’s very cute! Hey there little one!” When Franklyn reached a finger out to stroke Will’s face, he dropped Winston and shrieked at the guys intent of touching. It was stopped instantly when Hannibal grasped his outstretched arm, hard. Hannibal was pissed, “Don’t touch him. You shouldn’t be touching any babies unless you have permission. Now, as I said this is not a good time, have a nice day.” 

Hannibal picked up the plushy and walked away, angry at what just happened.

“Go now Daddy?” Hannibal cursed in his mind, he had just gotten Will to settle down in the store and now he was just as distressed as before, worse even. “Just a few more necessities. And… I think I promised somebody some candy didn’t I?”

“Uh-huh.” A few more people passed the two, and each that looked over gave Will an uneasy feeling. They were normal people, but they still scared the crap out of him. 

Hannibal selected a few suitable candies for Will as he didn’t seem to know what he liked, then grabbed diapers, wipes, creams and the formula and started heading towards the cashier. Walking down the toy isle Hannibal saw no reason to stop and look at anything knowing that Will still wasn’t overly interested in them, but a few footsteps down the aisle, a small section of puzzles caught Will’s eyes.

Will began to squirm again pointing towards the display, Hannibal was shocked at the action and walked back to where the young agent was pointing. “You like the puzzles Will?” Hannibal moved him closer and Will spent a good ten minutes looking over each one, Hannibal didn’t care, he would stand there for hours if it meant he had found something Will liked and would interact with.

“Why don’t we take some home?” Hannibal was been extremely careful with his words, avoiding the use of ‘toy’s’ or ’play’. Will didn’t respond for a few minutes as if contemplating whether or not these were bad things, he had refused to touch any of the baby toy’s given to him, but these were different. They weren’t noise makers or rattles they looked like grown up toy’s like Winston.

“Yeah!” Hannibal cheered internally, this was a monumental moment, so he didn’t even bother selecting only a few, instead he threw one of each in the cart.

“Happy?” Hannibal certainly was.

“Yeah!” 

“Good boy, come on let’s go home then.” The two waited for another person to be checked out before Hannibal loaded everything onto the belt so their items could be checked off. The lady ringing their items up was in her mid-fifties. She kept staring at Will making him feel uncomfortable. He tried to avoid her gaze, look at the floor, anything but at her non-blinking eyes but couldn’t help the rising panic. 

“Daddy…” Hannibal looked up realising the woman was staring so just threw her a good afternoon to distract her gaze to him. 

“Good afternoon Doctor Lecter, how are you?”

“I’m well thank you, how about yourself?”

“I’m well thank you.”

“Good.” Hannibal turned the boy from his hip to his stomach while the woman checked everything out but could still feel her staring.

“He’s very cute.” Hannibal decided she was just trying to be pleasant and doesn’t want to be outright rude so answered.

“He is.” 

“How old is he?” 

“New-born, been reassessed.” Hannibal finally realised she wasn’t been polite, she was questioning the food items and toys.

“Um it’s just, these toys are a little out of his age range, you shouldn’t really taking them.”

“Are you going to stop me?”

“No Doctor Lecter, but I will have to report it to the committee.”

“That is fine, I wouldn’t expect anything else.” Everything was packed into bags and Hannibal left the store uncaring of her threat, let her report him, he honestly doesn’t care. 

Greeting the guards upon arrival back home was still a little strange as Hannibal had always valued his privacy, but this was apparently vital until Freddie and Brian were found, that or they just gave up. 

Hannibal placed all the food bags on the kitchen table and the bags full of puzzles on the family room floor but kept Will in his arms, “Do you want to look at what you got today? Or do you want to help Daddy put away the groceries?”

“Help Daddy.” Hannibal smiled and began to unload the bags holding up each item to Will and then showed him where it went, once the food was away it was time for his medicine and then bottle. Hopefully afterwards he could get Will to interact with his new toy’s-puzzles.

Hannibal made up the bottle and brought over the needle less syringe and Will to the couch, he got the medication down pretty easily, but the young agent turned his head away from the bottle. “Come on little one you like your milk.” Hannibal tried to follow Will’s rapid head movements but it was no use as the bottle was pushed away again and again. Will wasn’t been awkward or uncooperative he just simply didn’t want a bottle yet.

“Don’t want it.” Hannibal sighed but relented, it wasn’t often that Will said no to his bottle so he would just try again in a couple of hours. “Ok, but you have to have one later ok?”

“K’ay” 

“Good boy.” The man discarded the full bottle in the sink to empty later and carried Will over to the family room floor. He sat and unwrapped the plastic from each puzzle and placed each one in front of Will, once finished the young agent began to slowly run his fingers over each item as if this was the first time he had ever touched anything. 

Hannibal didn’t rush him, or suggest he does this or that, he just sits patiently and watches Will slowly completing the puzzles. Even with Will’s debilitated mind he quickly picked up on the puzzles, completing two within the space of thirty minutes. It is apparently a random series of events and thoughts from any of our senses, from any stimuli, that promotes the fertile ground of creativity. Be it from providence or serendipity, an open brain is alert for new possibilities, it is always in the right place for these precious new seeds to grow. Creative intelligence requires freedom and a sense of emotional safety to grow, and that’s exactly what Hannibal plans to provide to further Will’s intellectual thoughts, he knew from the first day of meeting the young agent he held a rare genius.

Supper time was fast approaching so the man made a move to get up, he waited for Will to raise his arms, but he didn’t, seemingly too involved in what he was doing. “Daddy’s going to make supper now ok?” Again no response so Hannibal made his way to the kitchen to look through the cabinets and decide on their meal choice's for the evening, he doesn’t want Will eating too late as Jack is visiting this evening so he needs him to be asleep by then as there were many things he needed to discuss with his friend.

"Will would you like stew, or soup?" Hannibal shouted over from the kitchen and smiled when he gained no response from Will who was still too busy completing a puzzle. So, Hannibal decided on stew as it was something they could both eat and enjoy. He was sure to keep looking over and checking on Will as he prepared everything and wasn’t surprised when one of the puzzles had made its way into Will’s mouth, the pacifier completely forgotten about beside him. Hannibal wasn’t too concerned, it was far too big to slip between his lips and there was nothing on the puzzle that could break off. Between chewing on the puzzle, Will was rolling a ball around the ground, bouncing it occasionally to see how high he could get it, he dropped the puzzle and used two hands to get it higher.

A loud thud followed by a smashing sound had Hannibal crossing the room instantly. “Sorry Daddy, sorry, sorry, sorry.” Will panicked when he thought the man looked angry as he crossed the room in three steps not realising he was panicked, rather than mad. “It’s ok Will, hey you’re ok. Shhh it’s ok.” 

Hannibal realised Will had bounced the ball and it had knocked a lamp from the small table beside the couch, he wasn’t angry, accidents happen, he just didn’t want Will to cut himself on the shards of glass. “M’ sorry Daddy.”

“Will it’s ok, accidents happen, it doesn’t matter ok?” Will looked at the man who really wasn’t angry which calmed him straight down. He handed the ball straight back to Will emphasising the point he really didn’t care about the lamp. “Ok Daddy’s just going to clean this up and then it's supper ok?”

“Uh-huh”

“Good boy.” Hannibal kissed his cheek and is about to place Will on the couch before there is a knock on the door, it couldn’t be Jack this early could it?”

No of course it wasn’t Jack, Hannibal opened the door to the committee member running the home visits, the same bitch as last time, who is walking into the same situation as last time… 

This wasn’t going to be good…


	20. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I apologise I haven't uploaded recently I got a little overwhelmed with certain comments, some of which were deleted straight away so I decided to have a week or so away from posting...
> 
> This chapter is nearly 15,000 words long and does not contain any torture, those scenes will only appear sporadically and not too often as I know it isn't everyone's thing! 
> 
> The committee takes things way to far with Hannibal and he has an unexpected reaction to their harassment, Will finally has his re-aging meeting but will it make things easier for him? Hannibal decides to arrange a play date for Will but isn't sure it will be appreciated after an already stressful visit somewhere...
> 
> Going forward baby Abigail will begin to make regular appearance's so I do hope she is enjoyed!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone and anyone that is still following the story! Especially the ones that have taken the time to leave a comment and a kudo it's really appreciated and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter, as always please let me know your thoughts...

Art work by PineNiedle ❤️

“Hello Doctor Lecter, may I come in?” Hannibal didn’t answer just walked away from the door leaving it open in a silent invitation, although it wasn’t a welcomed one.

“Is everything ok?”

“Everything is fine thankyou Bedelia, how are things with you?” Bedelia registered the indifferent tone and hostile attitude the second Hannibal walked away from the door, it was understandable given the situation that had played out over the past couple of weeks and as insensitive as it may appear this visit was necessary. 

“Can we sit down please?” Hannibal gestured for Bedelia to sit down but opted to sit on the opposing couch, he watched as Bedelia’s eyes travelled from the smashed lamp, to the toy’s Will shouldn’t have. Pretty soon the offending bottle and cooking food would be witnessed too so Hannibal saw no purpose in offering up reasons or excuses. 

“So, is there a specific reason for this insensitive inconvenience?”

“Well yesterday was supposed to be your random home visit, but after a discussion with the other committee members it was deemed necessary to push that appointment to next week."

"How gracious of you."

"Daddy..."

"Everything is fine Will, she won't be staying long." Hannibal instantly turned his attention back to Will when he whined, after all he was the only one important, the simple action of wrapping his arms tighter around Will’s waist seemed to calm him down instantly. Hannibal’s touch always did, coupled with the slight rocking motion it eased the dread that had settled inside Will.

"But unfortunately, we had to call an emergency meeting today after we received some pretty serious reports from both an employee and a customer after your store visit this morning. We have been informed that you once again checked out toy’s above Will’s age group, and the customer has also reported Will throwing an apple at her with no discipline to the baby whatsoever, so I am here to simply get your side of those issues and see how things are at home.”

“Yes, Will did indeed throw an apple, and yes it hit her, unintentionally. I also checked out items above his age range.” Bedelia was a little surprised at how forthcoming Hannibal was with his information, as even one of the fore mentioned infractions was grounds for the removal of Will. 

“Doctor Lecter Will didn't just throw the apple, he deliberately threw it at someone. That behaviour from a baby is forbidden, you are not disciplining him substantially.”

“No actually, from what I can ascertain Will threw the apple and the lady got in the way, it was not intentional and I find it a little concerning that you are accusing a baby of assault, because essentially that is your assumption. Babies and children act out, they make mistakes and they also play around, which is what happened in this instance, maybe she should have watched where she was walking? I don’t know.” Bedelia looked dumbfounded, as if she really wasn’t been taken seriously. She wasn’t.

Will giggled at Hannibal’s response, squirming in his lap when Hannibal didn’t seem phased by the visit like he did the first time, and it was the man’s calm demeanour that went a great way to soothing him… if Daddy wasn’t scared then why should he be? 

“Doctor Lecter you have been warned about these issues previously, they are extremely serious infractions that shouldn’t be taken with haste, and they certainly shouldn’t be mocked. I understand that you have both been through a very traumatic experience, but that doesn’t excuse you from the rules, and it certainly doesn’t entitle Will to behave however he pleases.”

"I certainly would not describe Will’s behavior as entitled, yes I am giving him the basic right to be honest about his feelings and yes he is entitled to his emotions whatever they may be. All he is doing is communicating in the only way he can, and I will not punish him for that. You are wrong to try and make me, perhaps it is you who that is so arrogant as to demand I justify and punish him for being so very human? Fear, anger, sadness and curiosity are the staple foundations for a human being, those feelings are not age defined and cannot be conditioned or punished away. Your legislated morals suggest, no, demand I punish him for acting out like babies do, does that not make your entire position mute? Punish him for the very thing he was forced in to and the replicated behaviors you are trying to encourage? He threw something in a playful manor, he is engaging with something that interests him. Neither of those facts transpire into a situation that he is not being cared for."

“These are the rules Doctor Lecter, yes we encourage behaviors, good ones, from both parent and child. Neither of which is being displayed in this placement.”

“Ok and?” Hannibal lightly shrugged and stared the woman down, he really didn’t care anymore. “Will is being reassessed on age anyway, so the puzzles hold no issue and I have explained the apple.”

"That doesn't mean he can have them before his aging reassessment has been approved."

"I will decide that." 

“Actually Doctor Lecter, until the committee signs off on your final visit and approves you for full adoption, we will decide that. May I have a look around?”

“Absolutely, but please be quick as it’s nearly supper time.” After a few minutes Bedelia sat back down, her face set in a tone nothing less than self righteous vindication, it was a look Hannibal had expected, after all he knows exactly what she has seen. Bedelia observes him with the gaze of a stranger, that aloof judgement with all the strings, from afar she had already made some moral opinions of Hannibal that were made before they ever had a formal conversation, so why would they change now? Hannibal doesn't mean to speak ill of her, Bedelia must do this, must make an observation, a casual assessment of his parenting and Hannibal can accept that, but how does she make such an individual judgement based on a broad set of rules that fits all? They don’t fit all, every situation, every baby is different, and should be treated as such but no, to rise above such primitive assessment is to win a future of diverse thinking and apparently even that is forbidden within this community.

“You say it is supper time soon but I don’t see anything on the stove that is appropriate for Will, there is a full bottle of milk in the sink so would you care to explain? As I can remove Will from your care based on just one of the infractions I have seen today, you do understand that?” Will’s calm demeanour evaporated instantly at the woman’s words. Why didn’t he just drink the bottle? Why did he ask for them puzzles at the store? Why did he throw the apple? He didn’t mean to throw it anyone, it just seemed fun at the time.

Now Hannibal was in trouble again and it was all his fault, the mean people that kept visiting had made it very clear the first time if anymore rules were broken then they would take him away. Regret washed over Will, each wave icy cold that sent shivers down his spine. How he longed to go back and make different choices with each item, but now that was impossible, there was no way back. There was no way to make it right and if got taken away because of his own stubbornness then the remorse would eat at him everyday for the rest of his life in this existence.

Hannibal was enraged at Bedelia’s words, not the statement itself as he already knew that, but the fact she had been so blatant and uncaring of how much that would scare Will. “Will didn’t want the bottle, so I didn’t force him to drink it, everything on the stove is healthy and perfectly edible for him and his debilitated muscle control in his chewing. Is that everything?” Hannibal’s hand moved the stroke Will’s hair when he felt the first hitch against his chest, he knew what was coming and wanted Bedelia out before the anger forced some less than stellar words. 

“Well… um, actually.”

“Perfect, then please show yourself out.” Bedelia stood to leave when she heard Will’s silent sobs, she realised that Hannibal really didn’t seem to care, once outside she turned to inform Hannibal what would happen next but the door had already been closed to attend to the distraught Will. 

“Will its ok.”

“DON’T WANNA GO AWAY!!” Will sobbed into Hannibal’s chest unceasingly, his fingers clutching the back of the smart jacket. Hannibal held him in silence, rocking slowly as the tears soaked into his shoulder. A tiny lapse let Will pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening, he doesn’t want to go away again. Hannibal simply paced the room, not attempting to hush the young agent in anyway, simply allowing Will to deal with the meltdown any way he needs to in the hope it would dispel some of the obvious panic that had built up at Bedelia’s words. The pain must have come in waves, minutes of sobbing broken apart by Will’s short pauses for recovering breaths, before hurling him back into the outstretched arms of his panic.

Hannibal was sure to keep up a soothing mantra of reassurance throughout, never once becoming frustrated with the wails of sadness. “Will you are not going anywhere ok? I promise, you pay no attention to any of those people, Daddy will never let anyone take you away. Ever.” As Hannibal stroked his hair and made it clear he wasn’t going anywhere, Will’s breathing slowed, the man really could soothe him like no one else, even his own breaths were deep and even forcing an unconscious matching rhythm. Hannibal gave Will’s anguish the respect of an equal, but still cradled him like a cherished child. In that embrace Will felt his worries lose their keen sting and forced his optimism to raise its head from the dirt.

It took nearly an hour to get Will back to a state of calm, it was only when Hannibal felt the rumble of Will’s stomach did his thoughts travel back to supper. “Ok Will, I think we should have something to eat now ok? And then we can have a nice bath, a bottle and a story… does that sound good?” 

“Uh huh.” When the young agent nodded at the suggestion Hannibal handed Winston back to Will before he moved over to the kitchen to finish off lunch.

“Good boy.” Hannibal kissed his temple once more before depositing Will in to the highchair and moved to serve up the stew, surprisingly Will didn’t barter to feed himself or reach for the spoon, he just opened up his mouth in anticipation of the meal, content with Hannibal feeding him. But the way Will slumped in the chair suggested nothing but tiredness, Hannibal guesses the hectic day and horrendous visit play a big part in that. 

Hannibal watched as Will twirled the fur of Winston in his arms but paid more attention to his chewing, yes Bedelia had been right, the food wasn’t exactly age approved, but he had ensured it was cooked to the point of extreme softness and Will didn’t seem to be having any trouble getting it down. When only a few mouthfuls remained, the spoon was pushed away and after a few more attempts Hannibal simply smiled and placed it into the sink, proud of what Will had already eaten.

When the bowl was thrown it made its way into the sink with the spoon and Hannibal moved to pull Will from the chair. "Ok little one it’s bath time." Once again there was no argument when Hannibal carried Will to the on-suite bathroom in his bedroom and turned on the taps, ensuring it would be a perfect temperature before stripping off the onesie and adding the bubble bath. Hannibal stopped the flowing water when it was at the perfect level and set Will in it gently noticing his expression go from stressed to relaxed when he was placed into the tub of warm bubbly water. 

The young agent’s eyes stared into the rainbow of colors held in each bubble as Hannibal grabbed the shampoo to squeeze a small amount onto Will’s scalp, he let out a small gasp and giggle at the cool feeling, his hands swishing around in the water excitedly… now the awkwardness of being bathed by Hannibal had dissipated, Will really had grown to love bath time, it was relaxing and the soap Daddy used for the bubbles always smelt so nice. The movement got Hannibal a little wet, but it really didn’t bother him, he was more engrossed in watching Will have fun and decides his next purchase will be some bath toys.

Hannibal grabbed a washcloth and set to work gently wiping Will’s face before moving to do the rest of his body, he loved that Will didn’t flinch or back away anymore, it just made everything easier. Finally, Hannibal soaked the water into the washcloth and squeezed it over his hair to get rid of the remaining shampoo, covering his eyes as he worked. Still, Will seemed more interested in popping as many bubbles as he could, chasing them around with his finger. Once finished Will was lifted from the tub and carried back through to the bedroom and laid naked on the bed, he remembered a time he would feel great shame been laid out like this, been cared for in this way was something he never thought he could adjust to, but now he just feels small and loved. Whenever he is bathed, held or fed, Hannibal treats him as though he’s precious, and it’s an entirely different feeling that he has grown to love.

Hannibal ensured Winston was in reach of Will and placed the pacifier back into his mouth when he started to rub tired eyes with a balled up fist, the man wasn’t quite sure they would get to the story before Will was asleep. Hannibal smiled when he began to suckle at the pacifier the instant it was in his mouth, he could tell Will was tired and knew it wouldn’t be long until he was sleeping so examined the remaining burns for any signs of infection before smearing the burn cream over every inch of his body as quickly as he could.

The burns were looking healthier by the day, and for that Hannibal was relieved. The whimpers and cries of pain every time one had been irritated was heart wrenching to hear, the pain had taken away Will’s ability to get comfortable at any point of the day or night, but Hannibal knew that just because the physical scars had dissipated it didn’t mean the psychological ones had. Will was diapered and dressed in his night-time onesie before being cuddled in to the man’s lap for his bottle, this one had the Diazepam in that would keep him in a relaxed sleep and Will didn’t even contemplate refusing it, he loved his bottles now and maybe if he had taken that attitude with the earlier one Daddy wouldn’t be in trouble again. Hannibal combed his fingers through Will’s soft hair as he slowly suckled at the nub, the constant flow of warm milk had the young agent’s eyes falling closed for longer each time they did, Will was out cold by the time he was burped and laid back in the bed so there would be no story tonight as Hannibal expected.

Hannibal honestly had contemplated placing him back in the crib beside the bed for nap time and bed time but just can’t quite bring himself to do it, understandably, Will always seemed more comfortable in bed with him and that’s all that matters, so maybe they can re-visit that idea another time.

Hannibal managed to get a small amount of cleaning done before there was a knock at the door, looking at the time he knew it would be Jack for their evening drink but when he opened the door the smiling look on Jack’s face told him he was obviously un aware of his earlier committee visit, that was understandable as Jack had taken a step back from Hannibal’s adoption of Will due to concerns any involvement would appear unprofessional, but all that meant was he had to bring it up. Hannibal had never asked Jack to step back from his case, in actual fact, Jack he had chosen to step back to avoid looking unprofessional and then just made out that he was doing Hannibal a favor. 

“Hello Hannibal.”

“Hello Jack please come in.”

“Is Will sleeping?” 

“Yes he is, would you like a drink?” 

“Please, so, how are you? How is Will doing?” When they took a seat on the couch Jack could instantly tell there was something weighing on his friend’s mind.

“He’s getting there, physically he is much better, emotionally, I think it will take some time.” Jack nodded in agreement as he took the glass offered to him.

“Is there anything else bothering you?”

“I had a visit from Bedelia earlier.”

“A home visit?? Today? You weren’t offered a grace period after everything that’s happened?”

“Yes, apparently it was rescheduled to next week but after a visit to the store today I was reported for two separate issues.” Jack’s eyes flitted to the puzzles on the ground and guesses that was one of the reasons, he knows that Will shouldn’t have them, but he also knew that Will was been re-assessed on his age very soon so he really didn’t see the harm. Yes, Jack was the one who made the rules and to begin with he stood behind them for a long time, even more so when he formed the committee and they seemed to enforce them with enthusiasm. Jack genuinely thought he had done something good but over time certain rules proved problematic to him and many parents, he did initially try and do something about it but his own committee talked him round, it’s another reason jack stood back from certain situations, there was a cowardice present within him and when things started to turn bad, he let the committee take over rather than face them himself. 

“Yes, we went to the store today and he actually picked them out himself, it’s the first time he has ever shown any interest in anything there so I wasn’t about to tell him that he couldn’t have them.” Hannibal stated, almost proudly at the fact Will had chosen something himself. “But I have also been reported because Will threw an apple and it hit a woman in the back of the head.” Jack burst out laughing at Hannibal’s statement.

“He actually threw an apple at someone?” 

“Well no, from what I can ascertain he threw the apple, but the woman got in the way, I genuinely think he was just having a little fun in a stressful situation, it wasn’t done with malice so I saw no reason to punish him for it. But apparently Bedelia thought otherwise, but when she was here she also saw the puzzle’s and a bottle that Will didn’t want in the sink… there was also an issue with a smashed lamp, Will was throwing a ball and it knocked the lamp over, so she basically walked in to a very similar situation as the first one that got me in trouble.”

Jack loved Hannibal from the first time they met, he had a kind of brutal honesty that tested most friendships, but he appreciated it. Jack always knew where he stood with the man and he was generous to a fault, both with his time and his advice, he always tried to offer up the same attributes but knows he falls short in some areas. 

Now Jack was equally liked, Hannibal would always stick up for Jack in front of others, even when he knew the man was wrong. Then privately he'd let Jack know what he really thought and how he should have behaved differently, who he should apologize to, and how to avoid repeating the mistake. Jack always listened to him unless there was a risk of losing professional ‘face’, even if that meant the vulnerable would suffer, and that enraged Hannibal, it was one of the many reasons that he liked Jack but didn’t respect him. But still he remained by Jack’s side because that’s exactly where he needs to be right now, until everything is in place anyway.

Chatting with Hannibal was a sort of verbal dance, one beautifully chaotic that makes you laugh out loud and feel your heart switching on. It was banter, he guesses, but he lived for it, looked forward to it, and would have spent any amount of time in the man’s company. The two were funny together, not so much with others...they just brought that sense of playfulness out of one another amongst all the worlds stress.

“I can tell them to back off Hannibal, just give me the word and I will pull the rank card.”

“I don’t expect you to compromise your professional judgement over our friendship Jack.”

“Hannibal there is a big difference between professional judgement and a personal attack which is what I am starting to think this is, I know you, Frederick and Bedelia don’t see eye to eye at all, even before you taking Will. I also know you and Alana haven’t really seen eye to eye either, yes that seems to have changed over the past few weeks but still, I know you both hold very different views on this community and how it should be run, but even she is telling me the other committee members are taking things way too far with you.”

“I was unaware Alana had spoken to you.”

“Yes, twice actually, she said it seems to be a personal attack on you that she wants no part of and suggested I speak with the other members and get them to back off a little, Beverly has also said something similar and is refusing to get involved. I explained that we agreed I would take a step back from your case due to the personal connection. Alana also held her own meeting with the rest of them herself and suggested the same thing to them, of course they recommended she also take a step back from it.”

“So, anyone with an opposing view of my caring abilities have been told to take a step back?”

“Alana has, but Beverly has refused to even be a part of it. I happen to agree that they are taking things too far with-” Someone cuts Jack off when they knock at Hannibal's door, it's the committee, but not all members, just Bedelia and Frederick to be precise. Alana and Beverly were not present which Hannibal appreciated, but two guards were, they are coming in brute force and he knows exactly where this is going. 

"And to what do I owe this second inconvenience?" Bedelia stepped forward with the same vindicated look, but this time it had a twinge of arrogance that didn’t even dwindle when she saw Jack.

“What’s going on?” Jack stood shocked and demanded and explanation as he witnessed what Alana and Hannibal were saying up close.

"Jack I am not sure if you are aware but we conducted a home visit with Doctor Lecter earlier today and after our meeting we compiled the report and it has been decided that Doctor Lecter is not following the rules set out by this committee, he has committed the same infractions that imposed the original increased conditions. After witnessing the multiple violations, it has been decided that he is no longer fit to provide care for Will so we are here to remove the baby from his custody."

"Do you think so? Please, let me see you try." Hannibal almost laughed at the statement.

“Doctor Lecter there were strict conditions to your custody agreement after the first… well many infractions, you have not only failed to meet all conditions or the bare minimum, but you have in fact repeated the causes of the conditions, and now the baby is beginning to show signs of aggressive misbehaviour and that is unacceptable.”

“And what is this misbehaviour?” Hannibal’s tone was almost mocking, until the next statement, then he was just angry.

“Will assaulted a woman with an apple Doctor Lecter, those are the facts, you just won’t accept them.”

“For the last time, he didn’t throw an apple at her! She got in the way of his apple! And what other conditions have I failed to meet exactly?”

“Both you and Will were due for your counselling sessions this morning which you did not attend, there was a full bottle of milk in the sink again, so you are clearly allowing him to skip them. There was smashed glass on the ground between new toy’s that once again are out of his age range. All these issues were reported from Bedelia’s visit today.” Frederick stepped forward and reiterated as though it would some how be taken seriously from him. In Hannibal’s defence he had forgotten about the counselling session that morning, shouldn’t that be understandable given the situation?

“After everything that Will has been through you would have honestly expected me to drag him to a counselling session only a day or so after he arrives home from the infirmary?” Both Frederick and Bedelia stood there, a sort of toddler expanded to adult size, irritation in his arrogance.

“Yes Doctor Lecter we expect you to follow all the rules we set, just as everyone else has to because we know what is good for the babies and their health, we also know the good and great parents from the lazy and inadequate ones, and unfortunately Doctor Lecter you fall into the latter.” Every mouth in the room dropped at Frederick’s callous comment, not only was the statement insulting, it was belittling to the enraged man. Still, Hannibal kept his cool charismatic nature and calmly walked closer to the man, his temper was like TNT it would explode any second, once the sparks started to sizzle there was very little time to duck and cover. 

Hannibal mockingly brushed a few invisible specs from Frederik’s shoulder and spoke in a calm tone. 

“Now, I am going to give you one chance to turn around and walk out of my door.” Frederick had shrunk into himself, but only a little as if he had some divine right to show he was the one in charge, but little did he know, Hannibal now knows exactly who’s in charge of this situation. “As I said Doctor Lecter, we are here to collect Will before you cause him any more harm, you are an unfit parent. You also got him kidnapped because of a feud between yourself and Freddie.” That’s it, the gloves were off, it was fighting time. Hannibal’s temper blew hot, his fists beginning to curl as any and all of his calm charismatic nature evaporated. The shouting was a violence in the air, a way to take the anger from himself and transfer the tension into Frederick. He didn't just raise his voice, his muscles tensed, and he got in close for maximum impact.

A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Frederick when Hannibal’s fist connected with his jaw, knocking him to the ground. A slew of kicks followed and rained against his stomach, he ached. His tongue was soaked in the taste of blood, bruised and winded, until three pairs of rough hands tried to seize Hannibal’s attack but they did nothing until the shocked Jack eventually stood forward and pulled Hannibal away from Frederick. In truth Jack thought that Frederick had gotten everything that he deserved and more so didn’t want to pull his friend away. The guard’s hands went down to help Frederick back to his feet and looked at him as though waiting for further instructions. 

Hannibal was disgusted in the uncharacteristic behavior he had just displayed. Harming another in pointless violence doesn't heal you, but rather makes the cesspit of humanity all the more putrid, he has never been one to swim in such filth, he believes in pulling yourself out to stand on the side. Hannibal Imagines needless fighting as a swimming pool of crap, the violent are invited to jump in and they do, but the logical learn to seek ways to shut off the taps to that pool, or pour in a little clean water instead. The more a person does that, the better the world becomes for everyone.

“Go and retrieve the baby.” One guard stepped forward but so did Hannibal, he will fight for Will any way he needs to, and that includes petty violence.

Hannibal was enraged at been told he was an inadequate parent, but oddly not at being told he was responsible for the kidnapping... maybe Frederick was right on that point, because Hannibal had ventured similar thoughts, what if she did do it just to get at him? He has harboured that guilt since it happened and it kills him that it was his fault. That fact would keep taunting him with his failures and probably always would, each time the regrets re-emerged he would diligently analyse them again, hoping that this time his mind would be satisfied with his self-professed remorse, but it never was. Like an unforgiving spectre it would be back tomorrow to haunt him all over again.

But he loves Will, and cares for him better than anyone else could, Hannibal is the only one that Will is happy to be with, and Hannibal is the only person that cannot only touch him without fear, but Will actually seeks it out. Nobody is taking him away. Hannibal finally sees him as the defenceless child he is… his child. He cooks for him, feeds him, bathes him, dresses him, comforts him, changes his diapers! He’s Hannibal’s baby and he would not change that for the world, he’s unsure why but Will soothes something deep inside of him, maybe the paternal instinct?

“So you took it upon yourselves to decide the removal of Will without even informing me?”

“Jack you were the one who put us in charge of this case, so yes we made that decision! It’s ours to make!” Frederick near squared up to Jack, it could have been the anger or the adrenalin from the attack, neither knew, but it didn’t sit well with the man.

“I gave you the power to watch over the case, not remove Will!”

“This is our decision! We are in charge!”

“Actually Frederick I am in charge! And you two do NOT have the power to remove any baby from any parent without a meeting and agreement from ALL of us! That includes myself, Beverly, and Alana! Turn around right now and walk out of this house, I expect every single one of you in my office tomorrow afternoon. LEAVE!”

Every member looked crestfallen as if they were a child scolded, before admitting defeat and turning to walk out of the door.

“I’m going to check on Will.” Hannibal hoped the deep sleep and closed door prevented Will from hearing any yelling, apparently it did as he was still fast asleep, snoring lightly. Hannibal sat on the side of the bed and just watched him for a few moments, brushing back his hair. Will’s features were always so much softer in sleep, the lines that usually creased his brow replaced by the youthful appearance that matched his new age, he looked peaceful as he happily suckled on the pacifier clutching Winston tight. Hannibal kissed Will’s temple before pulling the blanket further up over him and returned to the family room.

“Proud of you Hannibal.” Jack beamed, Hannibal certainly wasn’t proud of his violent outburst.

“I shouldn’t have reacted in the way I did Jack, violence of that nature doesn’t solve anything.”

“Don’t beat yourself up over it Hannibal, Fredrick got everything he deserved after that shameful comment and it is not true, I meant what I said though, they no longer have any say over you or what happens with Will, I’m not even sure they will have a say over anything anymore.”

“I don’t expect to be void of any rules within the community Jack, I think that shows personal favoritism.”

“Obviously you will still be under the same rules as every other parent, just not the new rules and conditions they trumped up! Going forward I think it should be Alana that oversees yours and Will’s adoption case, and any medical decisions will also be made by her and Beverly… if that is ok with you?”

“Of course.” Hannibal knows there has to be people that oversee every adoption case in the community and he is perfectly fine with it been them two. A few more drinks were had by both men alongside talks of the committees disgusting behavior until eleven pm, it was late and time for Jack to leave, they both have early mornings ahead. After the events of the evening Jack now knows that he needs to start thinking seriously about the people he has put in charge, and really decide if they are the right people to be making such detrimental decisions.

Hannibal stripped and threw on a T-shirt still angry at himself for losing control like that, he had always preferred sleeping nude but he still doesn’t deem it appropriate, the last thing he wants to do is make Will uncomfortable. Carefully, Hannibal climbed into bed but the movement roused the sleeping agent slightly, he wasn’t quite awake and wasn’t quite asleep but squirmed slightly anyway. Will made a few sweet whines when Hannibal snuggled him onto his chest and after a few small movements, he fell back to sleep rapidly.

Will’s heart thumped in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face as he slept. At peace, his consciousness swirled in the land of dreams, oblivious to the physical world. God he’s perfect was all Hannibal could think, if another person came to harm him, he would defend with his life if need be. 

Hannibal woke feeling drowsy after what only seemed like a few hours’ sleep, it was still dark out and the clock only showed three am. Why had he woken? That feeling, oh god that feeling was once again in the pit of his stomach. It can’t be real, this is a dream… but when he heard the floorboards creak the fear intensified. Hannibal held his breath, he could hear someone physically walking closer towards him, but it wasn’t even footsteps, more like a thudding. His heart beat like crazy, his muscles tensed hard but didn’t cooperate. Somebody was in the bedroom.

The footsteps ended right beside the bed as Hannibal’s heart thudded fast against his ribs, why can’t he move? It’s almost like he had been placed under anaesthetic. His hands were immobile preventing him grasping the sleeping Will tighter… he can’t protect him. When a person is scared their brain speeds up and becomes less accurate, it takes the thing that a person is afraid of and amps it up to whatever it is the worst possible outcome, that’s exactly what is happening right now.

Hannibal saw the shadow of a person lean over them. Then, felt the dip in the bed as the weight of a body slowly settled itself on the side of the mattress. Hannibal could physically feel it, this wasn’t a dream, the panic surged when he felt a hand sliding up Will’s back, grazing over his own arms wrapped around him, until the hand reached Wills hair.

It’s as though Hannibal has retreated inside of himself instead of being in the room, like he's watching in the same way he watches television. It's as if the sounds are arriving in his brain from far away and his touch is somehow disconnected, the feeling is terrifying.

"W-who are you?" Hannibal felt the person lean close, pursing lips beside his ear.

"Have you forgotten about me already Hannibal?” Freddie!! No! No! No! How the fuck did she get out of the basement? How did she break out of the restraints? Why couldn’t he move?? Drugs. “You drugged me.”

“Well I had to keep you pliant now didn’t I Hannibal?” The attention turned from him to the baby curled up on his chest. “You didn’t think you could just torture and kill me did you? Seriously Hannibal? You really thought it would be that easy to get rid of me? Now it’s my turn to watch you suffer… I am going to keep Will for a while and then I am going to do to him what you did to me… and there’s nothing you can do about it.” The dread creeps over him like an icy chill, how did she escape the restraints?? In the frozen state his mind offers him only one thought. It is today. There is no avoiding it. He’s like a cow being herded into a truck for the slaughterhouse, only the cow doesn't know where it's going but Hannibal does, Freddie is going to kill him and take Will.

“What drug.” Hannibal rasped, every breath becoming harder.

“A muscle relaxant injected directly into your heart, you have a lot of interesting drugs down there, I enjoyed the morphine… but now yours is taking affect, your respiratory system will go first, and then your heart will slowly become too numb to function properly, I am basically suffocating you without touching you… and there isn’t a thing you can do about it Hannibal.” Even in the dark Freddie’s grin was demented, it couldn’t be true, he would have woken to a needle been slammed into his chest… wouldn’t he? 

“I missed you my love, it’s time to go home with Mommy now my little angel." Will didn’t rouse, he didn’t even stir as she continued playing with his hair.

Hannibal wanted to scream, but his vocal chords were completely stiff, he wasn't prepared for what happened next. Freddie pulled out a knife, the blade glistened in the ray of nightlights as she pulled it back, it’s ending destination clearly his eye. Hannibal couldn't voice his fear, or move away, his body not cooperating, everything was paralyzed beyond his control, he couldn't fight back.

“You stole my baby Hannibal… you tortured me… and now you are going to pay.” Freddie smiled as she lunged forward with the knife. Just as he felt the tip enter his flesh, his body jerked hard bouncing a good few inch off the bed coupled with a shout.

Instantly Will jerked awake and started wailing, fuck, Fuck... it was a night terror. Hannibal hadn’t had one of those for many, many years, he feels guilty as hell as he knows he has just scared the crap out of Will. Hannibal rose to his feet instantly, trembling all over exactly the same as Will.

“I’m sorry Will, Daddy’s sorry… Shhh, you’re ok… its ok.” In the grip of silent panic, Hannibal’s brain offered nothing but conflicting instructions, look for the non-existent intruder, pick up a weapon, run, fight. Anything. The wailing turned to hysterical sobs as Will’s mind replayed the last attack, the sound pulled Hannibal from the clutches of hysteria and placed his focus back to the weight in his arms, his brain finally gave commands he could follow, Will’s, not so much. Was this Daddy holding him? Freddie? Brian? He logically knew it was Daddy, but unlike Hannibal’s, his brain and body would not comprehend that. 

Will’s breathing became more rapid, shallower as he appeared to play out Hannibal’s thoughts, searching every inch of the room with rapid glances. The thoughts are accelerating inside Will’s head and he wants them to slow so he can breathe but they won't. His breath come in gasps, heart hammering inside chest like it belongs to a rabbit running for its skin, when the room begins to spin he grips harder to Hannibal in the hopes it would stop.

After almost two hours of gentle rocking and reassurance, Will began to calm, the only evidence of the descending panic attack was the constant movement of trembling limbs and the salty tears sliding from his face onto Hannibal’s shoulder.

“Good boy, you’re ok Will Daddy’s here, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you.” And there Will stayed, in Hannibal’s arms, as he paced around the room slowly offering up any comfort he could. After another hour it was obvious neither were going back to sleep, so Hannibal carried Will to the family room as he needs changing, a bottle, and breakfast, but the first thing is his medication. Once Will awoke fully in the familiar surroundings he found the panicked feelings slowly begin to subside, he hugged Hannibal a little tighter when he realised the man had obviously had a nightmare, it clearly wasn’t just Will struggling with them. But why was Hannibal having them too? Is he afraid Freddie and Brian will come back too? The thought forced an instant feeling of unease, if Daddy is scared should he be too?

“Ok little one we are going to get you a fresh diaper then have a nice bottle ok?”

“Uh-huh.” Will was too tired to argue about anything in that moment.

“Good boy, and I think you deserve a treat after Daddy scared you, how about we have pancakes for breakfast?” Will offered up a very small smile at the mention of pancakes, almost like they counterbalanced the fear from moments ago. Hannibal quickly changed him and sat on the couch with a bottle and the needle less syringe, but just because Will agreed to some of Hannibal’s suggestions that didn’t mean he would for all. “Ok Will open up.” Will’s lips clamped closed the second he saw the syringe and shook his head from side to side as Hannibal tried to follow the rapid head movements with no success. 

“Nooooo!” 

“Ok, then no pancakes.” Hannibal wouldn’t take the pancakes away whether he took the medication or not, but Will didn’t know that. 

“Noooo!” Hannibal put down the syringe when he realised that isn’t what Will is upset about, he must have really scared him. 

The feelings of panic are rising, what if they do come back? What if it is when Hannibal is sleeping? What if they do something to him? The tears burst forth like water from a dam at the thoughts, spilling down Will’s face, he can feel the muscles of his chin tremble like a small child and there is the static present in his head once more. It’s the side effect of this constant fear, the constant stress of their return that Will lives with, he can hear his own sounds sobbing sounds but like a distressed child he can’t stop it, the worry is just making him raw from the inside. It takes something out of Will that he didn't know he had left to give.

“You can have your bottle when you take this ok little one?”

“NO NOW!!” Hannibal turned Will so his stomach was pressed against his own and wrapped his arms firmly around the shaking torso. The man knows he’s just cranky and tired, that is completely understandable and also his fault, Hannibal just has to accept the fact he’s got a moody baby all day but it didn’t matter, he would do what he could to cheer Will up.

Hannibal just hadn’t realised the true reason for the dire upset. Ultimately it’s tears that keep a person’s soul alive in the furnace of pain. They cannot extinguish what has been, but they can help to dispel overpowering grief from time to time and hopefully that can only carry Will forward until a time comes when the searing pain of the memories is distant enough to forget more than remember, and maybe one day the situation will erase itself from his brain entirely.

“I know you don’t like the medication Will, but we don’t want you getting sick again do we? Because then we will have to go back to the infirmary, and we don’t want to do that do we?” Hannibal remained calm and pliant with Will, allowing him the space to break down and offering nothing but love and comfort to reassure him.

“No…” Hannibal tried once more and Will opened his mouth, the idea of going back to the infirmary was probably too much. “Such a good boy.” Hannibal kissed his cheek and laid him across his lap, making sure Will is snuggled into his chest comfortably with Winston before placing the bottle between his lips without argument.

After Will was burped he finally seemed calm and relaxed as if the morning fright had never even happened, Hannibal changed him into a fresh onesie and carried to the kitchen to honour the meal choice and smiled when the second mention of pancakes seemed to make Will’s earlier upset obsolete. “Ok little one, chocolate or blueberry?”

“Blue!” It was always hard to form words from behind the pacifier but Will didn’t care, he liked it now, it was soothing and rarely took it out, often seeking it from it from Hannibal when he couldn’t find it. Daddy always knew what he was saying anyway though so it didn’t matter.

Hannibal moved around the kitchen like a well-coordinated hurricane, every movement was precise and careful as he went into a deep concentration mode making everything with one hand and a tired mind. “Pancakes!!!” Will squealed happily and loudly, so random it startled Hannibal slightly making him jump, rapidly bringing him out of his thoughts. That was probably karma. 

“Lots of pancakes Will, and syrup! Does that sound good?” 

“Yeah!” Hannibal dug his fingers lightly into the Will’s side, earning him a high-pitched giggle, sweet and cute as only a baby’s laugh can sound so sweet and unblemished.

“Are you sure you want blueberry?”

“Uh-uh like it.” Will had always been a fruit and veg kind of person as opposed to sweets. 

“Good choice Will, that used to be my sisters favorite.” Will noted that Hannibal had said ‘used to’ in the past tense, as though she no longer graced the earth with her presence, Will saw the flash of pain that disappeared as soon as it appeared on the man’s face at her mention. So yes, Will knows there is in pain with that reminiscence. Old scars are sometimes best left alone unless a person has the time and devotion to stick by them, to heal themselves after they've been opened up. Will knows it seems kind to ask and enquire, maybe in this situation it isn't? Regardless, his childlike curiosity wouldn’t allow him not to. 

“Daddy no family?” 

''No little one, no family anymore. But I have you, and you are my family now… so everything is ok.'' Will thinks about the information for a little bit, letting Daddy manipulate his body whilst cooking the pancakes. Hannibal’s grip tightens a fraction around him and then loosens immediately after the statement. When Will feels sad now, he went back to where this whole situation happened, arriving at those gates, he wanted to take away the power of that painful memory so bad, it would seep to the foreground of his mind and demand to be re-examined again. But he was tired of thinking about it now, no amount of analysis was going to turn back the clock, he had to get on with the here and now, prove to himself that he could choose to move on. So, he did. When Will felt that sadness rise he would reach for the one he loved the most, Hannibal, and think about the spot at the beach where they made a great memory, a happy one. Now when Will’s brain goes back to the bad thoughts he diverts them to the good memory, the healing one. It's as if they wrote a good story over the top of a bad story, and in time the ink of the bad story will fade away until nothing but the good one remains.

Will placed his arms around the man’s neck giving him another cuddle, it made him sad that Daddy didn’t have any family left now, but the man was right, they were family. “Love you Daddy.”

Hannibal grasped him back, fluffing the back of Will’s hair when he pulled back. “I love you too Will.” Hannibal pulled out all the stops, making not only a whopping stack of pancakes but also a bowl of toppings in the form of strawberry, blueberry, and banana. It had felt good to finally be cooking again, to be back in the kitchen.

Sitting and eating together was easy, in this cosy setting they could forget the horrors of the past few weeks, it was peaceful. Cooking and eating together was fast becoming something they liked to do, it was refreshing to get a sense of normalcy back. Hannibal cleaned everything away while Will was still eating, as if he were savouring every mouthful, only when the last dish was washed and the last pancake was eaten did Will throw the bowl to the ground.

“Good boy for eating all your breakfast.” Hannibal retrieved the bowl and washed it up, turning around to witness Will drinking the syrup from the squeeze bottle as though it were a bottle of milk. Hannibal couldn’t help but laugh at the sight.

“Will no, you can’t drink that.” Hannibal was still laughing but laughed even harder when Will grasped the bottle tighter, pulling it further into his chest smearing honey all over his front when Hannibal made a reach for it.

“Mine!” Will decides Daddy can’t take the syrup away because it’s his.

Hannibal continued to lean over the highchair a hand on either side of the tray and sighed, he looked through the bottle realising they was only a very small amount left and he had made it from healthy ingredients so he didn’t see the harm in letting Will keep it, plus the sugar was probably needed after the lack of sleep.

“Fine you can keep it.” Hannibal playfully fained anger, by the time Will had finished off the bottle he was more syrup than child, Hannibal did what he could with the wet wipes but changed him into a fresh onesie too. 

“Ok why don’t you show Daddy your puzzles?”

“Yeah!” Hannibal sat Will on the family room floor and watched as his face went into concentration mode, a look Hannibal always found cute, he didn’t just move the puzzles and other small figures around, Will strategically placed them corner to corner and if Hannibal attempted to touch one, Will would bat his hand away because ‘they were in the right place’. The way Will played with the toys struck Hannibal as OCD behaviour.

When that started to bore Will, they moved onto racing cars. “Daddy need to build a slide for cars.” Hannibal is pretty sure Will means a racetrack so he sets to work cutting up some old cardboard which worked incredibly well, even including slopes. 

Will once again got bored of that quickly and started rolling the ball round on the floor, then moved on to a large jigsaw puzzle. The rapid movement between toys began to worry Hannibal as he knew that was one thing to look out for, that and lack of acknowledgment when been spoken to.

Hannibal knows Will is on the spectrum, the agents unique mind is one of the many things he loves about him, but if that is coupled with OCD, it can be extremely challenging to deal with. “What is this one’s name Will?” Hannibal pointed to the car, he wasn’t expecting a brand name, just a simple acknowledgment of ‘car’ or any response at all really, but Will kept his focus on the pieces he was trying to fit together as though Hannibal hadn’t even spoken, and in Will’s mind he hadn’t. 

“Do you want Daddy to help with the puzzle?”

No response. 

Will didn’t even react when Hannibal stood to answer the door, like he hadn’t registered the knocking or Hannibal moving, he seemed too enthralled in the toys he was playing with. Hannibal opened the door to Jack’s smiling face. “Hello Hannibal.”

“Hello Jack, would you like to come in?” Hannibal stood back slightly but the man didn’t make a move inside.

“No it’s ok I’m not staying, I just need to give you a heads up that Will is due for his re-aging session with Alana tomorrow and she wanted me to ask a couple of things as she can’t get out of the infirmary today so I said I would call by, she just wanted to know if you would like to rearrange? If not, would you like her to do a home visit instead of bringing Will over there? Maybe it would be a little less stressful?”

“Tomorrow is still fine, I would really like to keep this appointment, and tell her thank you I think a home visit is a good idea.”

“Perfect, you know it’s the counselling session too don’t you? She needs to talk to Will about... well if there was any inappropriate behaviour while he was with them.” The thought turned Hannibal's stomach.

"Yes I am aware, thank you for letting me know, please tell Alana I will see her tomorrow and thank her for doing it here.”

“No problem Hannibal I will see you later on.” Hannibal crouched back down in front of Will who had gone back to moving around the puzzles, “Will listen to me ok.” Will looked up for a slight second before looking straight back down, there was no way Hannibal would get his attention while he was surrounded by his toys, so instead, he lifted Will into his arms and sat on the couch, an action that already pissed the young agent off.

“No Daddy busy!” Will tried to squirm out of Hannibal’s grasp instantly, he wanted to go back to his puzzle. 

“You can go back in one minute ok? I just need to talk to you.”

“Noooooo!!” Will continued to squirm in Hannibal’s grasp, clearly showing no signs of stopping so the man eventually relented and put him back on the floor with his puzzle, he knew Will was cranky from being woken up so early in a very unpleasant way and doesn’t want to set the tears off again, and especially not when he is interacting with things through his own choice. So, Hannibal decides to tell him after his nap.

Hannibal was able to get a respectable amount of work done whilst Will was busy with his toys, so he decided to start lunch an hour earlier than usual so once Will has eaten he can put him to bed for a nap. Again, earlier than usual, but Hannibal wants him to have an extra hour to hopefully sleep away his bad mood. Will was offered a choice of lunch but when Hannibal once again gained no response he decided on a thick vegetable soup with bread as it really didn’t take long to cook and held all of the young agent’s favorite veg, now the next step… pulling Will away from his toys and placing him in the highchair. 

“Ok little one come on its lunch time.”

“No not yet!” Hannibal picked Will up regardless, upsetting him instantly.

“I’m sorry but its lunchtime Will.” Will was placed in the chair and instantly kicked out at anything his legs could reach, he doesn’t want lunch! He was busy! It was too early! They don’t have lunch at this time, this time is for using his puzzles. Hannibal sat at the table with Will’s soup but kept it in his own hands knowing the mood he was in the bowl would be thrown straight on the ground. 

“Come on little one you will feel so much better when you have eaten.” The spoon was pushed away again and again in an outright refusal to eat. 

“Don’t want it!! Too early!! Not lunch time!!” Hannibal was impressed when he quickly realised this isn’t a tantrum being thrown out of tiredness or general crankiness, Will was absolutely right, it wasn’t quite lunch time yet it was early… he has broken Will’s routine and the young agent knows that without even looking at a clock. That’s it, the tears are starting, Hannibal is clearly not winning this battle because it’s a battle of the mind and only one thing can soothe it.

“Ok, ok, ok. You don’t have to eat it yet if you don’t want to.” Hannibal scooped Will from the chair and placed him back in front of the puzzle he was playing with which seemed to calm him instantly.

Most people have a sort of mental secretary that takes the irrelevant crap crossing their mind and simply deletes it before the person can become consciously aware of it. As such, their mental workspace is like a clean whiteboard, ready to hold and organize only useful information. Autistic people have no such luxury. Every single thing that comes inside gets written directly on the whiteboard in bold, underlined red letters, no matter what it is, and no matter what has to be erased in order for it to fit.

As such, if they are in the middle of a routine or a particularly important task, they become distraught when taken away from it, with the added OCD effect this makes it so much worse. Hannibal guesses that’s exactly why Will has just broken down, because the tears stopped the second he was back on the family room floor.

When the time they would usually have lunch does roll around Will asks for a bottle instead, again without even looking at the clock. So Hannibal knows Will’s routine is firmly engrained in his mind… asking for a bottle instead of the soup though, that was probably a slight appearance of petulance for the earlier inconvenience.

“Wanna bottle Daddy.” It was still a little surreal to ask Hannibal for a bottle as it’s not something he ever really does, but he didn’t want the soup.

“Then Daddy will get you a bottle ok?” Will was asleep by the time he had been burped and placed in Hannibal’s bed so he decides to try lunch again when he wakes, hopefully after a nap Will won’t be so cranky.

Hannibal heard the crackle of the baby monitor at the usual time Will would wake as opposed to in an hour’s time in which the man had planned to rouse him, again he knows routine plays a big part of that and it’s something he will have to stick to going forward. Will was trying to sit up as Hannibal entered the room but gave up the effort when he saw Daddy and instead just raised his arms to be picked up. 

“Good afternoon little one did you have a nice sleep?” Will nodded before he laid his head on Hannibal’s shoulder using it to wipe away the last remnants of sleep.

“Uh-huh hungry Daddy.” Well regardless of him having the extra hour or not, Will seemed to be in a better mood than he was earlier.

“Well how about we have some nice soup with lots and lots of vegetables and bread?”

“Yeah!” Hannibal plopped Will in his highchair and reheated the soup from earlier, once seated at the table he was expecting Will to ask to feed himself, but he didn’t, seemingly happy to once again let Hannibal feed him the entire bowl and the bread. “You were hungry weren’t you little one!” Hannibal cleaned up his face with a wet wipe and cleaned up the spoon and then the bowl one it was thrown on the ground. 

Hannibal pulled Will from the chair sitting on the couch with him and prepares to offer up the bad news, “Ok Daddy needs to talk-”

“Puzzles Daddy.” Will completely cut him off.

“Soon Will, Daddy needs to talk to you ok?"

"Why?" Will had a bad feeling. 

Hannibal kissed Will's cheek and went in with the bad news. "We have to see the nice Doctor in the morning ok? No shots, just Alana who likes to talk to you and make sure everything is ok.”

“Noooooo!! No Doctor!” 

“I know you don’t like it Will, Daddy doesn’t either, but we have to, and we don’t have to go and see her, Alana is going to come here and talk to you.” This still wasn’t good enough for Will, his shoulders slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze. His mouth was set in a semi-pout and it remained that way for the rest of the evening. Will wouldn’t play with his toy’s anymore, he wouldn’t eat his supper and certainly wouldn’t let go of Hannibal, all because he doesn't want to see the Doctor, why can’t everyone leave him and Daddy alone?

There was no better baby than Will so long as he was being held when he was happy, he would smile, eat well, snuggle and be the perfect ‘bundle of joy’. But he was not a baby to be put down when he was upset either, not even for a minute. Once that skin to skin warmth and the subtle movement was gone, he'd be screaming so loud the neighbours would think something terrible had occurred.

The night consisted of Hannibal holding Will constantly, only settling once they were in bed and Hannibal pulled out Will’s favorite story book sending them both into peaceful sleeps. The morning brought back the memory of the visit today which in turn brought back Will’s unhappy attitude. Every emotion he was feeling, he was too young in his debilitated mind to cope with, and when Will couldn't express how he was feeling with words it came out in a tantrum. 

All behaviour is a form of communication, so whether Will could understand the reasons in the moment or not, the tantrum was his way of speaking. Hannibal knows that being inside a tantrum is far more scary than watching one, it is the effect of being out of control but needing control, everyone has been there, felt emotions that became overwhelming, that got the better of us so Hannibal dealt with each one exactly how he should, he met them with love and support, not shouting and punishment.

“Don’t wanna see Doctor.” Will whined as he tossed the puzzles around the family room floor but when he heard the knock at the door, he scooted to the furthest corner of the room as if he could just take himself out of the situation and then he wouldn’t have to deal with it.

“I know you don’t little one, but I promise she won’t be here long ok? Everything will be fine.” Hannibal took a moment to reassure Will that everything was ok before moving to the door.

“She’s gonna take me away.”

“No Will she isn’t going to take you away I promise, Alana is just here to check that everything is ok, don’t worry.” Still Will scowled as Hannibal moved to answer the door.

“Good morning Alana come in.” Hannibal detested any of these visits with Will due to how worked up he would get, but this one was a little different as it had the re-aging element, Alana also needed to do her job and check for any abuse to ensure all Will’s needs are being met if any had sadly occurred. Alana was always very patient and calm when it came to the babies, no, Hannibal didn’t agree with some of the procedures and methods she had put forward for approval but excusing that, he couldn't pick a better person for the job.

As Will played quietly in the farthest corner of the family room Alana decided to start with Hannibal, they took a seat at the kitchen table and kept their voices low. “After we last spoke we had some concerns about certain aspects of his behavior, so I just wanted to go over a few questions if that’s ok?” Alana always felt uncomfortable doing these meetings with Hannibal for the simple reason he was a Doctor, he knew what he was looking out for, he knew the reasons behind certain behavior’s and he certainly knew the treatment. Those points were moot though as Hannibal wasn’t allowed to make any of them calls or diagnosis because of the personal connection with the patient.

“Yes, that’s fine.” 

"Has Will being making careless mistakes?" 

“Yes, but not many, he has a habit of throwing things, like the bowls, and toy’s sometimes... and of course the apple which I am sure you are aware of.” 

“Yes Hannibal I am.” Alana couldn’t help the unprofessional laugh that escaped.

“Is it difficult for Will to stay focused on what you are saying to him when he’s playing with toys? Or engaged in something?”

“Yes, but he has only just started interacting with things, if he is playing with something he moves to next toy very quickly, over and over again, and yes sometimes I have to physically hold his chin, so he looks at me and realises I am talking to him.” 

“Does Will complete an activity before moving to the next activity?” 

“No, he just swaps and changes.”

"Does Will always seem to be fidgeting?"

“Yes, all the time, it doesn’t matter if I am holding him, or if he’s seated where he is now, he constantly fidgets and squirms.

“Does Will talk a lot? 

“Not excessively no, he has started speaking a little more than he did before, but again not by much.” 

“And finally does Will often interrupt you when you speak?”

“Very occasionally, but like I said he isn’t a big talker.” 

“Ok Hannibal, so he is still throwing the bowls?”

“He is yes, but I would rather have a talk with him about why he is doing that when the time is right, as I don’t believe it’s anything to worry about.”

“That is fine Hannibal, I won’t bring that up until you have spoken with him about it.”

“Thank you.”

“Is there anything else that is concerning you?”

“The puzzles and cars, and the other toy’s he’s sitting with now he tends to strategically place them corner to corner, facing straight, I touched one and only moved it a millimetre but he seemed to get mad and moved it back to how it was, it looked like OCD behavior to me.”

“Ok, I would definitely agree with that, I think it’s exactly what we initially thought when he arrived here, I think it’s autism and OCD. We can look into medication and extra therapy for him if that’s something you want to do? Obviously you don’t need to decide that now just have a think about it and we can discuss it another time. I’m going to have a seat with Will now if you want to let him know?” Hannibal nodded and walked to crouch down in front of Will who still looked angry at the visit. 

“Ok Will Alana just wants to have a little talk with you now, but I will be right over there ok?” Hannibal made a move to stand but Will sat up further and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. 

“Nooo Daddy stay.”

“I’m not going anywhere I promise, I will be right over there.” Hannibal motioned towards the kitchen and reluctantly removed Will’s arms from around his neck, standing to move away.

Alana stopped Hannibal when he moved out of Will’s line of sight, knowing that would distress the baby even more so offered up an alternative. "Why don't you sit over here." She indicated a chair to the side where Will could still see Hannibal and not panic, but he was still going to be sitting out of the way. Alana took a seat in front of Will but remained a few paces away. 

He looked so tiny Hannibal thought, he almost had to sit on his hands to keep from going over and picking him back up. 

Once they were all settled, Alana set about the gentle questioning, "Hello Will, do you remember me?" Will looked at her, solemn and scared, but he took a deep breath and decided if he answered the woman’s questions then maybe she would leave quicker, "Uh huh."

“Good boy, do you know why I’m here?”

“To see it’s ok after mean lady and man.” 

“Yes that’s right, I know when they took you away it wasn’t very nice was it? I bet that was really scary huh?” Alana wasn’t wrong, but she had used an incorrect word though, it wasn’t ‘scary’ it was terrifying.

“Uh-huh.” In a gentle voice, Alana tried to coax out how the baby was feeling. “Are you scared the mean lady and man might come back?” In that moment Hannibal’s realisation hit him like a ton of bricks, his actions to get Will back had taken something away from him, closure. The fact that Freddie and Brian will never be ‘found’ has taken away Will’s piece of mind, yes, he can torture them, punish them for what they did, but only he will know that. What happened is now only a painful memory, but instead of it being a memory that can be taken away with the hands of time there will always be a shadow lingering in the depths of Will’s mind. Will they come back? Will they hurt him again? A conclusion that brings peace is a strange thing to lose, like a limb torn from a person’s body without the chance to save it.

Will nodded, but slowly this time. "Uh-huh." The response promoted instant guilt, guilt that sat not on Hannibal’s chest but inside his brain. What he had done he could not un-do, he could make amends in subtle ways by telling Will he’s safe, that they would never come back, but confession was out of the question.

“Well I don’t think you ever have to worry about them again Will, because they can never come near you again, now I know you don’t like thinking about it… but we just have to check that you are ok, when you were with the bad people, did they ever try and touch you underneath your diaper when they weren’t changing you?" Will remembered these set of questions from when they were asked about Hannibal, and he feels just as uncomfortable now.

"Noooo."

"Did they ever try and put anything inside of you?"

"Noooooo!! Daddy!" Tears began in earnest, Will doesn't want to talk anymore and certainly not about that.

“Good boy, I'm sorry sweetheart I know they are not nice questions but we are all done now ok? Hannibal you can pick him up now.” Hannibal was a little curious as to why none of the re-aging questions had been asked, to him that was the most important part of this entire meeting but still didn’t hesitate to pick Will up when his arms raised.

"Ok Hannibal he is showing a reasonable amount of fear after an extremely horrific situation, there is nothing serious in his behavior concerning me, even with regards to what happened in the store. As for his re-aging questions I am not even conducting that side of the meeting, it seems to me from previous visits with Will that he would be much happier being moved up an age group and I know that’s exactly what you want too, so I completed the paperwork yesterday and I have signed off on them, so if you still want to just go ahead and sign here they will be filed tomorrow.” Alana held out the paperwork for the man to sign and Hannibal was grateful she had completely bypassed the unnecessary questions and just completed the request instead.

“Ok perfect, so when he comes for his shots in a couple of days I will just administer the reduced amounts and I will reissue the prescription for a reduced Diazepam formula too.” 

“Thank you Alana I appreciate that and I know that Will is going to too, also thank you for the home visit it really saved him a lot of stress.” 

“It’s really no problem Hannibal, I am glad things are getting a little better for you, I will let you two get on with your day ok? And I will see you both in a couple of days for his shots.”

“Wait, before you go.” Hannibal walked over and placed Will back on the family room floor not wanting him to hear this part of the conversation, he expected the young agent to put up a fuss but now he knew Alana was leaving he went right back to rolling the ball around. Hannibal walked back over to the kitchen deeming it necessary to thank Alana for what she had done with the committee. 

“I just wanted to say thank you for what you said to Jack, he did inform me that you had gone to see him a couple of times about the committee being a little too harsh with their judgement over me and for the fact you tried to do the same thing by speaking to them directly. I was also grateful for the fact that you didn’t attend when they attempted to remove Will from my custody.”

“I wasn’t prepared to join the witch hunt with them, there is no need to thank me Hannibal, I know how ridiculous they were being with you. Look, I know we haven’t seen eye to eye on most things but I happen to think you are a good parent, and I also realise I pushed for some things that I shouldn’t have… I don’t think you should be punished because of their personal grudges against you, I also happen to think you gave Frederick exactly what he deserved.” Alana couldn’t help the coy smile, she hated Frederick and Bedelia, their unprofessionalism shone through more than anything else and the only reason her and Beverly were on the panel is because they had medical experience the others didn’t.

“I appreciate that, but my actions were not acceptable, and I shouldn’t have lashed out like that. Do you happen to know if Jack has had his meeting with them yet?”

“Well after the horrific few weeks and the amount of stress you were under your reaction was understandable, as for Jack he is holding the meeting with them at five pm today, I think he wanted to get reports from other professionals and members of the community as to their feelings on the current committee. I am sure Jack will inform you of the outcome though.”

“I am sure he will.”

“Listen Hannibal I wasn’t going to bring this up today, I was going to leave it until you visited for the shots but my guess is there will already be a lot of stress that day because of them, as you know all the babies here have to attend the play days at the community hall twice a month after they have been placed with a parent for over three months and they are a little more settled, so Will is actually due to start attending.” The play days may have seemed like a pointless endeavour, but it was actually a large part of the regression as it helps them to see other babies in their situation and often helps the shier ones relax and come out of their shells a little more. Working parents usually introduce this quite early on so their baby gets used to day care when they return to work, some even offer private day car as a job in the community. Hannibal knows the experience would be traumatic and he intends to figure out a way he can work and keep Will out of day care, but maybe making a friend would be a good thing for him?

“Yes I knew the play day attendance was coming up for Will, but in honesty I have been putting it off.”

“I understand why you are apprehensive Hannibal, but I think it’s a good idea, not only for Will but for you too.”

“I agree, I just don’t think he would actually play.”

“As you know most new visits don’t, but you could just sit with him on your lap? It will help him understand that there are many others like him, and you never know after a few visits he may start interacting with the other babies.”

Hannibal knew it would be traumatic for Will but he does agree with what Alana is saying. “What are the times?”

“Ok there is one at nine am, one at twelve and one at three, the three o’clock ones are usually quieter than the rest.”

“Ok I will take him to the three o’clock one this afternoon, we can see how it goes.” 

“Brilliant, don’t worry too much Hannibal, Beverly and Margot will be there with Abigail.”

“Perfect, thank you again Alana I will see you soon.”

“Goodbye Hannibal I will see you in a couple of days.” After Alana left Hannibal sat on the couch and watched Will’s erratic play, at around two thirty Hannibal braced himself for the second load of bad news he has to give. 

Hannibal carried Will to the kitchen and sat Will on the table pulling out the medication. “Ok open up little one.” Hannibal was surprised when Will didn’t put up a fight, he just swallowed it with no protest, he guesses the thought of going back to the infirmary was still praying on his mind.

Once taken Hannibal sat Will in his lap and tried to figure out the most tactful way to discuss their afternoon plans, he guesses it didn’t matter how he said it the outcome was still going to be the same. “Ok Will we have to go out soon, we need to go and see Beverly and some other babies at the centre today.” Hannibal really didn’t know how to broach the subject so just said it as it was, unsurprised at the reaction he expected.

“Noooo Daddy please.” Will started crying instantly, he doesn’t want to go back to that place what if Daddy leaves him there. 

“I know you don’t want to Will but it’s only for a little while, and I promise that you don’t have to talk to anyone, or play with any toys, you can just stay on Daddy’s lap and then we can come back home.” Hannibal knew he should be encouraging Will to do all those things, but he wasn’t going to force him to, Will just didn’t like being around other people and that was fine, he refuses to convince the young agent that there is an issue with that aversion.

Will was still sniffling when they arrived outside the community hall door for the play day and Hannibal wanted nothing more than to turn around and take him home, but aside from the fact it has to be done, this could be good for Will. “Ok Will I promise we won’t stay long ok?” Pushing open the door revealed a hell hole for both Will and Hannibal, the room was an explosion of color’s, toys, screaming, laughing, but it wasn’t only an assault on the eyes, it was also an assault on the senses, the smell was typical for a children’s play gym, sweat and urine. 

If Will tightened his arms around Hannibal’s neck any tighter then he would be unconscious. “It’s ok Will I promise.” Will just buried his head deeper into the man’s shoulder not wanting any part of it and the man didn’t particularly blame him, when Beverly noted the two she waved to catch Hannibal’s attention, extremely surprised in their presence. 

“Well I certainly didn’t expect to see you here Hannibal.” 

“I don’t really have much of a choice, Will is due his visits here now so I told Alana we would try.” Hannibal sat beside the woman and noted there were many more babies here than there were parents. “Where are all the parents?”

“Some will be working, it’s a creche too.” Hannibal looked again and saw there were a few young and elderly women playing with and caring for the babies. 

Abigail seemed to hum happily a few feet away from Beverly as she used the color crayons to work on her picture, too carefree to care if the colors were inside the lines or not. After a few minutes of aggressive coloring, she happily passed her picture to Beverly. “Look Mommy!”

"Aw thank you sweetheart we will have to put this one on the refrigerator!" Abigail smiled and hugged her pink bunny happily before her focus turned to Will hidden in Hannibal’s arms, “Who’s that!?” She pointed at Will who still had his head buried in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, hiding the rest of his face with Winston. “That’s Will little love Hannibal’s baby.”

“I wanna play with the baby!!” Abigail had been categorised as a toddler, Hannibal had never been told that but he could tell with the girl’s speech and energetic movements. Now that Will is also being categorised as a toddler this will become more apparent after his next shots when there is a reduction in medications.

“I think the baby is a little tired right now maybe another time ok sweetie?”

“Ok Mommy.” Another toddler crawled over and sat down next to Abigail and she didn’t seem to care, "I wanna play with the blocks too." Abigail happily offered the little boy some blocks, holding the bunny and nuzzling it into her face before placing it down beside her. "Let’s build towers!!" 

“Hannibal relax.” Beverly chuckled, Hannibal looked terrified.

“Is my discomfort that apparent?” Hannibal smiled at Beverly’s mocking knowing she meant no harm.

“Wanna go home Daddy.” The sentence was barely heard muffled between Hannibal’s neck and Winston. “Soon little one.” Hannibal cupped the back of Will’s head with one hand and stroked his back with the other in an effort to keep him calm.

As Abigail continued to pick up the blocks piling them on top of each other, the little boy beside her picked up the bunny and she flipped. “NO THAT’S MINE!!” Abigail picked up a block and boinked him on the top of the head with it hard. Hannibal had to hide his face beside Will’s neck trying hard to mask the building laughter, the little girl was clearly feisty just like Will.

The little boy instantly started wailing peaking the interest of an elderly women who came over to comfort him, his parents obviously not there.

“Abigail!” Beverly pulled the young girl into her lap and began to scold her, “Now what have I told you about hitting people young lady?”

“It’s my bunny!” 

“Say sorry to the little boy Abigail.”

"Sorry." Hannibal saw the girl stick her tongue out at the boy directly after the apology but Beverly didn't, she was stubborn, just like Will. The boy ultimately seemed fine after the elderly woman calmed him down and he went back to playing with the blocks. Hannibal and Beverly continued general chit chat as the elderly lady walked over to Hannibal and Will making the man tense up instantly. 

“Aw why isn’t he playing with the rest of the babies?”

“He’s a little shy.” Hannibal hoped the response was good enough but apparently not.

“Why don’t you put him on the ground? I’m sure he will make lots of friends in no time!”

“Really he’s fine here but thank you.” Hannibal knew the woman meant no harm, but he was getting a little frustrated with her not accepting what he was saying, especially when she kept trying to persuade him to put Will on the floor. She leaned over slightly and placed both hands underneath Will’s arms in an attempt to lift him out of Hannibal’s grasp causing instant panic. “Come on little one why don’t you come and play with these nice toys?” The second the woman’s hands tightened Will shrieked loudly, the fact he was being touched by a stranger did not sit well with him. The loud shriek pushed Hannibal to rise to his feet instantly.

“I think we’re going to go Beverly.”

“I am so sorry I didn’t mean to upset him sir.” The elder woman felt instantly guilty for her actions and couldn’t apologise enough, Hannibal tried hard not to display any anger knowing she didn’t mean any harm but was also a little ticked at the fact she touched Will without permission.

“That’s ok.” Hannibal didn’t give anyone a chance to respond before bolting out of the door.

“Don’t like there Daddy.”

“I know you don’t Will, well you don’t have to worry ok because we are not going back there again.” Hannibal knows it’s a requirement but he didn’t care, there was no way Will would interact with any of the toys or the babies there so it was going to be a pointless visit that would bring nothing but stress and upset, he will just have to figure out a way to juggle work and Will when it’s time to return.

“Promise?”

“I promise little one.” Hannibal didn’t care what Jack or Alana said, he wasn’t traumatising Will with regular visits there. 

Beverly knew how important the visits were for social interaction and made the decision to call at Hannibal’s after taking Abigail home. An hour after the play session ended Hannibal wasn't surprised to see Beverly at his door. “I’m not taking him back there Beverly, it’s too traumatising for him.”

“Well I thought you may say that so how about we come up with a different solution before you get a lecture from Jack and Alana? Abigail needs a break from there until I can get this hitting thing under control, so, how about instead of going to the play day twice a month for an hour, I bring Abigail here one day and you bring Will to mine once a week? That way they are both still interacting with each other and different toys without the added stress. Or any rule breaking.” Hannibal considered Beverly’s suggestion, and decided it was better than taking Will there twice a month. 

“I am certainly happy to try that and see how it goes.”

“Ok perfect how about I bring her around tomorrow after nap time about two thirty? It will also give us time to discuss the next step and some other minor issues I’ve come across in your absence?” In all Hannibal liked the idea, Beverly was right, with the arrangement no rules would be broken and it would give them the time to discuss and move forward with the next stages of their plan.

“Ok I will see you then, have a nice evening Beverly.”

“See you tomorrow!”

“Ok little one bath time.” Hannibal walked into his bedroom and stopped dead in his tracks, sitting in the centre of the neatly made bed was a square noisemaker toy, covered with pictures of animals. He knows he didn’t leave it there as he had never seen it before. Will lifted his head from Hannibal’s neck curious as to why the man had stopped and wasn’t moving. He looked over at the bed and saw the toy he had been forced to play with at Freddie’s…

Hannibal didn’t understand, the doors and windows had been locked, the guards were still outside and there was no other way in. Slowly Hannibal moved over to the bed but froze again when something shifted in the closet…


	21. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Were there more people involved in the kidnapping of Will than Hannibal initially thought? And if so what are their plans?
> 
> Hannibal makes a final decision regarding Brian's future, but does he know more than he is letting on?
> 
> The day of the play date arrives, will it go well or will Hannibal have to consider other measures to ensure he is following the rules...
> 
> I apologise this chapter has been a little delayed, I have had a lot on with work and school lately but it is almost 10,000 so I do hope it makes up for it! A huge thank you to everyone that is still following and enjoying this story especially to the people who have left comments and kudos it has been appreciated!
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts! 
> 
> A big thank you to PineNiedle for the beautiful art work at the begining of each chapter!

Art work by PineNiedle ❤️

Dread owns Hannibal in that moment, pushing against him like an invisible gale that attempts to reverse his steps back from the room. Will’s whimper finally brought the man back to reality as he moves to gently clasp a hand over the young agent’s mouth to silence any more noise, and walked to the adjoining bathroom to place Will in the tub. 

“Daddy needs you to stay here and be very quiet for me ok?”

“Uh-huh” There’s an instant internal sense of panic within Will, he tries hard to hold back the tears in an effort to remain silent but it’s a struggle, he knows something is wrong, it’s in the tension spread across Hannibal’s face and body. But Will isn’t really sure what it is, he saw the toy on the bed and knows it was the one he was forced to play with at Freddie’s, but he didn’t hear the noise that Hannibal did, all he knows is Daddy seems nervous which makes him scared.

Hannibal quietly closed the door behind him and when Will hears the door lock, he laid down in the tub attempting to make himself as small as possible, he doesn’t remember seeing that toy on the bed this morning, in fact, he doesn’t remember seeing the toy at Daddy’s ever, but he remembers it at Freddie’s. What if it was her who put it there? Is she still in the house? Is Brian there two?

The dread of who could be in that closet has Hannibal’s stomach locked up tight. Each small shuffle drags him forward, logically he knows he should have carried Will back outside and summoned the guards to search the room, but Hannibal has to be careful in that regard, he can’t risk them searching the entire house, it didn’t matter though, he was never one to walk away from anything, even when it was in his best interest.

Hannibal can no more avoid opening that closet than the beating of his own heart which has begun to pound with futility against his ribcage, the kidnap situation was an elaborate puzzle to him and he is starting to think he is missing a large piece, and that just won’t do. Hannibal places a hand on the doorknob taking in a few deep breaths when his grasp tightens, preparing himself for any outcome, it’s as though he has retreated inside of himself instead of being here in the bedroom, like he's watching in the same way he used to watch television, the sounds are arriving in his brain from far away.

In one swift movement Hannibal yanks the door open hard and almost yells when something bolts from the closet. “Shit!!” He stamps before his brain really catches up with the action, he stamps again making sure the rat that shot from the closet is dead and feels instantly guilty at the action. Hannibal would have much rather conducted the humane method of catching the animal and releasing it outside, but the shock had his limbs reacting without permission.

Hannibal takes a few deep breaths in relief that are short lived when his thoughts return to the obscurity of the situation, racked with guilt he picks up the rat and throws the small corpse from the window before moving to the bed to pick up the toy, it’s that worries him most of all as he has no clue who put it there, maybe Jack dropped it off as a gift? Or maybe Will had plucked it from one of the bags Jack had first brought by and he just hadn’t noticed, the rationales are discredited before the thought even ventures into completion, it was strategically placed in the centre?? And Jack is aware of Will’s aversion to anything of that nature. 

Hannibal knew the reasonings were near impossible, but that just begs the question to who has put it there, who put the rat in the closet? Hannibal is a design freak with OCD cleanliness, when he arrived here he had the entire house renovated to his standards. No gaps, no crevice or space with the sole purpose of keeping stray rodents and bugs of the home, because that leads to germs and faecal mess which is something Hannibal won’t cope with, it was an element he re-visited when Will came to stay and knows the house is pristine. The fact that Freddie and Brian are still captive in the basement tells him there may have been more than just them involved in the kidnapping, if that is the case then who? And are they onto him? If so, this is vigilante justice pending and not the laws of the community, because if there is someone else involved they clearly haven’t involved the ones in charge.

The guards are still outside the door every hour of the day and night, the windows are secure and there’s no other way in, interesting, there may be an intelligent nat. Hannibal threw the toy in the closet deciding he will check with Jack before he discounts it entirely, because it is a gesture he would expect from the clueless man, the toy and the rodent could still be completely unrelated. The pseudo analysis was aborted when Hannibal’s thoughts travelled back to Will and he moved quickly to retrieve the young agent from the bathroom.

When Hannibal unlocked the door and saw Will curled up shaking he was wracked with guilt for scaring him. “Hey it’s ok little one, everything is fine. I’m sorry Will Daddy didn’t mean to scare you.” Hannibal scooped Will from the tub pulling him into a warm embrace explaining it was just a ‘little mouse’ that had found its way inside, but it was all gone now and everything was fine. 

“Why don’t we get you in the bath little one?” Hannibal turned the fawcett and added extra bubbles as he tried to calm both his own nerves and Will’s, taking a few minutes to pace around the bedroom slowly as he ran his fingers through the soft locks, Hannibal could feel the slight tremble and wished he could tell Will the truth, anything to put him back in to a state of calm. “Don’t like that toy Daddy.” Hannibal assumed it was due to childish nature of it because he didn’t have the appropriate information to associate it with anything else. “That’s ok Will, it has been put away now and you don’t have to see it or play with it ok?”

“It’s bad toy.” Still thinking Will meant the immature nature of it, Hannibal continued his attempt at comfort.

“I think it was just a gift that Jack left here when we were at the store earlier, he means no harm and you don’t have to play with it ok?”

Will’s response made Hannibal’s blood run cold, and confirmed his initial theory.

“That’s Freddie’s toy.”

“What do you mean that’s Freddie’s toy Will?” 

“W-when she took me way.” That answer confirmed to Hannibal that someone had indeed been inside his home to place that particular toy, it wasn’t a gesture it was a symbol.

“It’s just a coincidence ok? There’s lots of them toys here that’s all, you have nothing to be scared of Will I promise, I know it may be very hard for you to believe that right now after what happened to you, but that will never happen again ok? Daddy will always keep you safe I promise.” Hannibal knew Will was still uncertain, he could tell him every second of every day that he would be okay, but without absolute confirmation of the perpetrators death or imprisonment, Will is always going to be anxious about their return, there will always be that thread of doubt. Constant anxiety comes as an electrical storm in a person’s brain and gut that quite honestly, is painful. It's different from a headache it almost feels the same as intense sorrow and that is exactly what Hannibal has done to Will, put him in some sort of eternal frozen panic with nowhere to go, and for that, he will always hate himself.

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy, now let’s get you in the bath and then we can have a nice bottle and a story ok?” Will nodded as Hannibal began to remove his clothes, he doesn’t struggle or squirm even though his flesh is already goose-bumped when the onesie is removed, he hates being cold. Daddy sits him down into the warm water quickly though so it’s ok, slowly Will tries to let the relaxing feeling of warm water block out the irritating thoughts from before, but they won’t stop. 

Hannibal splashes Will slightly when he seemed deep in thought, and clearly not good ones. “Do you want more bubbles?” 

“No.” Will is scared when the repetitive fears run through his head, it’s a pent up frustration when the memories refuse to cut loose their chains, instead they invade his inner sense of calm, eroding the person Will has built since those dark days of arriving here. The fear comes most when he’s tired and flees in the night time, vanquished by Daddy’s protective arms. So, when his thoughts tumble into that abyss and the rope ladders burn, he wants nothing more than to curl up where it's safe and warm. 

“Hey little one what’s wrong?” Hannibal really didn’t like the look on Will’s face. “Will talk to me, tell me what’s wrong and Daddy will make it better.” Hannibal stroked Will’s hair softly trying to entice him to speak, guessing he is still freaked out with the appearance of the toy.

“W-what if Freddie come back.” Hannibal had started to notice it’s always what if ‘Freddie’ comes back, and never what if Freddie and Brian come back?

“Will listen to me ok? I promise that Freddie and Brian will never ever come back, you are safe here, Daddy will always make sure of that.” Hannibal wrapped a comforting arm around Will and rest his free hand lightly against the soft cheek as he spoke, instantly Will was soothed by it. Hannibal left his hand there and spoke with such a soft voice that Will felt his words calming him more by the way they were said rather than the actual words themselves. It felt as if he were wrapped in a blanket of protection every time the man reassured him that the two kidnappers would never return, and it would last for a while until the fear seeped forward from his subconscious, but it was just impossible to feel scared around Daddy which is why he doesn’t like being away from the man.

“K’ay Daddy.” Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek when he still looked slightly upset, but he doesn’t push it, instead he just talks calmly about things they can do over the next few days while he washes Will’s hair and then moves to wash his body, Hannibal loved to touch him, never in a sexual way, the young agent’s warmth just seeped into the man’s entire being, it comforted Hannibal more than anything ever had. Hannibal had always been a believer in fate, knowing if he had made a different decision, he wouldn’t be there right now, if he had rejected Jack’s offer and disappeared elsewhere then his fate would’ve been written in different ink. The thought pains Hannibal, if he were sat in a different scenario without Will by his side, then he would have never become complete.

The hair removal chemical will need adding to the bath soon but the substance on the washcloth can’t go near Will’s face or hair so once it’s added Hannibal is careful not to touch Will from the neck upwards or himself, unfortunately all trace of hair on Hannibal’s arms had Vanished, leaving them smooth, he found quite amusing. Most male parents wear long gloves to bathe their babies but there was no way Hannibal was using gloves to wash Will, he didn’t want to make him feel as though there was something dirty about the situation because there wasn’t, it was just another small sacrifice for the happiness of his baby.

Will’s burns are pretty much non-existent now too, just a few places that are still blotchy and red, his backside however is still covered in painful patches probably due to him sitting on them often, not severe but still painful no doubt. Hannibal realised that assumption was right when he runs the wash cloth over and between his cheeks, Will begins to squirm and cry as the man cleans him there, different from before, not the high pitched screaming from when it first happened more of a dull pained whine, making him reach for Hannibal.

“I know little one, I’m sorry I know it’s still a little painful.” Hannibal wiped one more time ensuring Will is completely clean eliciting another pained sob.

“Owww.” Will whined at the pain, he prayed for them to heal like the rest of the burns.

“I know Will Daddy’s sorry, all done now ok?” Hannibal lifts Will out and wraps him up in a towel before carrying him over to the bed to lay him down, making sure to hand Will Winston before popping in the pacifier as he dries him thoroughly. Hannibal takes a deep inhale when he retrieves the burn cream, powder, and a fresh diaper to get Will comfortable and settled for the night, knowing it will still be a little painful for him. 

Hannibal starts with the burn cream, smearing small amounts over the very faded burns on his chest and groin, before tuning Will onto his stomach and that’s when the squirming starts, followed by a slew of unhappy noises. Will cries instantly, trying hard to turn back around, he hates being put in this position it leaves him too vulnerable, but Hannibal gently holds him still whilst he covers him with a liberal amount of cream. “No Daddy don’t like it.”

“I know Will I’m sorry.” Hannibal finishes quickly and turned Will back around, relieved when the cries stop instantly, a generous amount of powder is added before a fresh diaper is taped in place and finally, Hannibal grabs a bottle and snuggles up in bed with Will reading him stories from his favorite book until he drifts off to sleep, the man can help but him sleep for a while, Will’s face constantly glowed from a light within, his fingers grasped at Hannibal’s and held tight. 

Somehow it felt as though Will knew Hannibal needed comfort in the dead silence of night even in the deepest of sleeps, he held the young agent to his chest tightly knowing he would never let this precious bundle go, no matter what came Hannibal would protect him. Even if that was with his life. 

After a while, Hannibal tucked him up safely and spent the next couple of hours cleaning up the house before climbing back into bed with Will and snuggled him back down against his chest, revelling in the soft snuffling. Just before Hannibal’s eyes close, he takes one last look at the closet and drifts off into a worried sleep.

Will is still asleep while Hannibal changes and dresses him the next morning regardless of the multiple attempts to wake him, so the man gives up trying and simply works with one hand until Will eventually wakes cuddled into the man’s chest been gently swayed from side to side as he made breakfast.

When Will begins to squirm awake, Hannibal smiles down at the sleepy form, “Good morning gorgeous.” Hannibal kissed the mused locks a few times and was rewarded with Will nuzzling his face against his own, it made Hannibal pause his actions for a moment in favor of pulling him a little closer.

“Daddy made you blueberry pancakes does that sound good?”

“Yeah!” Will soon woke up with the mention of his favorite breakfast, Daddy really was thoughtful.

“Honey?”

“Of course, you can’t have pancakes without honey can you?” Hannibal smiled and placed Will in the highchair to finish off breakfast with no argument, the young agent simply fiddled with Winston. The pancakes were more of a way to get Will in a good mood for Abigail’s visit today as he is really unsure how it will go. 

Once Hannibal was seated in front of the highchair he pulled out the pacifier and Will instantly made an displeased sound, logically he knows he can't keep it in and eat breakfast but he liked his pacifier, suckling on the soft nub was comforting, and it meant he didn’t have to talk. Hannibal tried to hand the plastic fork to Will but instead he opened his mouth to be fed, probably still tired Hannibal thought.

“Ok Will, you know you really don’t like going to the centre?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Well do you remember when Daddy told you that we have to see some other babies sometimes because of the rules?” Hannibal got no verbal response just a nod and a quizzical look when Will silently questioned where this conversation was headed.

“Well, so that you don’t have to go back to the centre Daddy made other arrangements, so Beverly is going to visit today with her little girl Abigail.”

“Nooooo.” Will’s eye’s welled up instantly at the mention of the visit, just as Hannibal had expected them to, but this wasn’t something he could cancel or go back on, he knows that interaction with other babies isn’t just a pointless rule, it’s important. Hannibal also knows Will isn’t the most social of people and probably wasn’t before coming here, but this could really help him to come out of his shell a little more and take his mind away from the stray kidnappers.

“I’m sorry Will it’s this or going back to the centre it’s the rules.” Hannibal hated being harsh with Will, not in his tone or actions, he never was, but in making him do something he just isn’t comfortable with.

“I don’t wanna.”

“I know you don’t Will, but Beverly is a very good friend of Daddy’s and she is very nice, and… Abigail is very stubborn and cheeky just like you! And she doesn’t want playdates either.” The man’s comment made Will involuntarily giggle when he was trying to be mad, he finds it funny when Hannibal calls him stubborn not hurtful, Will’s giggle softened the room before his face returned to one of a stubborn grimace, it was an auditory hug for Hannibal every time he heard it, he couldn’t help but smirk as he watched the young agent try and look fierce and thought of ways to encourage cooperation.

“I will make a deal with you, if you try for Daddy then I will take you to the store and you can pick out anything you want, and you can pick out anything you want for supper ok? All week?” Will maintained his scowl and huffed as Hannibal tried hard to stifle his laugh, finding Will’s reaction nothing less than cute.

Will does know who Abigail is, it’s the girl he made eye contact with his first ever night at the centre, the same one who boinked the boy on the head with a block at the centre play day the other day… maybe they would have things in common? And if it meant that he didn’t have to go back to the centre then he can deal.

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal was proud of Will’s attitude towards the offer as he knows how hard it is for him, Abigail may be the friend Will needs, she was extremely head strong and stubborn too Hannibal thought. 

"Will I promise everything will be ok, I know some things are still very hard for you and scary, they are for Daddy too, I don't like seeing lots of people either, and whenever I can, I will avoid that for us... but we do have to see some people, sometimes ok?” Will looked at the man and realised how hard he was trying to accommodate his anxiety around people, but Daddy seemed to feel the same way too, so for the first time, in a long time, he didn't feel judged, he just felt completely cared for. Yes, Hannibal always took care of his physical and mental wellbeing, but sometimes Will doesn't realise how much. 

"K'ay Daddy."

"Good boy." Will was placed on the family room floor after breakfast while Hannibal cleaned up and made himself some toast, when he placed the bread back in the cabinet he decides he really needs to clean the inside of it as it seemed to be sticky. Hannibal spends a few hours playing with Will, they attempted to play catch but Will’s diminished coordination made it difficult, the ball would roll and he would crawl after it so Hannibal ended that game promptly as it felt wrong… like he was treating Will as a dog or something, he just really didn’t like the feeling.

The man asked him to explain his puzzle set up again, which Will was happy to do, Hannibal loved how engaged he got with each one until they finally moved on to a couple of jigsaws and Hannibal realised it was time for a nap when Will started to get frustrated at the pieces that wouldn't fit together.

“Let’s get you a bottle little one, I think it's time for a nap.” Not that long ago Will would have been angry at being offered a bottle and a nap because he was getting ‘moody’, but that’s all he wants right now, he feels tired and it also means he gets to cuddle with Daddy for a while. 

Hannibal gave Will the bottle and after every drop is suckled he’s gently burped, the man lies down on the couch with him and the action just made Will feel even happier as he drifted into a more than comfortable sleep against Hannibal’s chest. 

Once Will is sound asleep, Hannibal carefully shuffled out from beneath him, he tucks a blanket over the sleeping form and grabs the baby monitor before making his way down the stairs to the basement. 

Brian lays conscious in the cold dank basement but the temperature is the least of his concerns. It's the gray walls and constant silence other than the deafening anticipation of torture that threatens to take the last threads of sanity Brian that was clinging to. The biggest problem for him other than being trapped, is the bitch Hannibal has caged him with, hours of screaming insults or grunts of agony, the sounds become his permanent acidic melody.

There is something disturbing about the concrete box Brian’s in, maybe it was the fact that this hadn’t been thrown together over night, it had been engineered with absolute precision but why? It can’t have been intended for him and Freddie because Hannibal had no way of knowing where they were hiding, he also didn’t know it would be him to catch them. Which begs the question, who else did Hannibal need this room for?

The corners are sharp and straight, Hannibal must have designed this dungeon while sat in a clean office under the glow of the natural sunrays and used his god given talents to create something so soulless as to constitute additional punishment. Apparently taking a limb is not enough, taking partial sight is not enough. This place is designed to take so much more than that, Brian imagines that by the time a person had done even half their sentence there they wouldn’t even be able to recall their own name. For the most part Brian’s sanity is already shot, he swings between crying for mercy and screaming as he battles invisible demons.

The 'ping ping ping' of dripping water ate away slowly at whatever sanity he had managed to retain, another obvious method constructed with the purpose of psychological torture. The bugs disappear between the tiny cracks when they had finished biting at their exposed flesh, obviously running free where he couldn't. The sun underground was non-existent leaving him in eternal darkness between the flickers of the scorching surgical lights.

Unnatural noises exploded from the dark, mimicking footsteps or someone scraping nails against the wall all sounds felt like they were in attack mode, like he was waiting to be tortured by an unseen entity. When nothing happened, he began to grow restless. Night after night of him waiting for something that never seemed to happen. Apparently, the noises just added a new and supremely terrifying aspect to his torture. 

There is no relief. No salvation. No way out.

Adrenaline floods Brian’s system when he hears Hannibal descending down the stairs, It pumps and beats like it’s trying to escape, when he hears the door unlocking Brian’s eyes are wide with fear, his body wants to run fast for safety, but instead he remains shackled in place. Was this it? Is he about to have his eye gouged from his socket? Will he lose another limb? Or does the deranged Doctor have something else in mind? 

When Hannibal approaches the beds Brian’s adrenaline surges so fast he almost vomits, he can taste the saliva thickening in his throat and beads of sweat trickle down his brow when he sees the man inject something in to the unconscious Freddie’s IV before he turns to stand beside Brian’s own bed, in that split second every nerve in his body and brain is electrified and preparing for pain.

Pulling up the chair Hannibal sat down comfortably. “I think it may be time for us to have a conversation, don’t you think Brian?” Brian nodded, but didn’t make eye contact, terrified that one wrong word or look could anger the man, bringing nothing less than a torturous outcome.

“Good, I require some information and if you are forthcoming and honest then I may feel inclined to give you something you want. Do you think being honest with me is something you can do Brian? Because if you are contemplating lying, then I would much rather not have the conversation at all."

“I will be honest.”

“Good, it appears that I have had an unwelcomed, uninvited guest in my home during my absence through the day and I have a feeling that it has happened on more than one occasion, during this visit a certain toy and rodent were left in places for me to find. Would you happen to know who would have left such items?” Hannibal examined Brian’s face as he reeled off the information, taking note of the micro-expressions a person is unable to hide from a professional mind, and to the man’s credit, Brian did appear to be genuinely confused.

“What? I-I don’t know who would have done that, really I don’t.”

“Who did you enlist to help you pull of your failed plan?”

“It was just me and Freddie, I swear, I don’t know anyone else that’s involved! There wasn’t anyone else involved, not by me I swear Hannibal.”

“I’m not quite certain that I believe you Brian, maybe a little incentive to jog your memory?” Hannibal stood and moved to the wall holding the surgical tools retrieving a long thick needle with a hollowed out tube that is used to administer shunts for long term medications deep into peoples flesh. Brian instantly squirmed to see what the man had grabbed, panting when he takes sight of the glistening needle.

“W-what are you doing? Hannibal I swear I don’t know anything! Please… just stop I really don’t know anything!” Hannibal moved to tighten the head strap as Brian began to hyperventilate, “As agonising as Freddie’s eye extraction looked it’s actually not as painful as people perceive, not as painful as a thick shunting needle pressed directly through the cornea anyway. All you had to do was be honest with me Brian.” Hannibal had no real intention to use this technique on the petrified man, he does believe there is some truth in him knowing nothing about another person and their involvement, but in using this threat he can be sure of it.

“Ok, be still.” Hannibal began to lower the needle with precision while holding the eyelid open and watched as the man became gripped with terror, fear grew in his face and limbs and his breathing became a string of shallow pants. The fear sits on Brian like a pillow over his mouth and nose, enough air gets by it, allowing his body to keep functioning, but it's crippling all the same. 

The color rapidly drained from Brian’s face as it got closer, the scream that tore through the basement was something akin to shards of glass down a chalkboard. The scream came again, desperate, terrified... human. It was the kind of scream that made your blood run cold. It pierced the brain and ignited some primeval pathway until Brian was finally able to forge pleading words. “HANNIBAL I SWEAR I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ANYONE ELSE INVOLVED PLEASE DON’T!! I WILL TELL YOU ANYTHING! PLEASE STOP!!” When Brian lost control of his bowels Hannibal realised he had reached the peak of terror, anyone who hits that level would offer any information they had, most would even contemplate lying just to stop the pending torture. Brian didn’t, so maybe he didn’t consciously know anything, that didn’t mean he didn’t unconsciously know something.

“Ok, I believe you.” Hannibal returned the needle and sat back down, giving Brian a few moments to compose himself before going in with his next set of question’s, hopefully they will be tactful enough to gain the information he needs. “You may not have known there was someone else involved, but I can assure you there was, so, I need your help to figure that out.”

“If I knew anything I would tell you I swear… please… god please help me…” In Brian's sobbing was the sound of a person with no more hope. When a person reaches that point it comes in heaving waves of un-swayed nausea at a new disturbing reality that has arrived uninvited. It was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from somebody who has completely given up.

“Your plan wasn’t set up overnight, so did Freddie ever mention anyone regularly? Maybe someone that was helping her gather everything up?”

“I never questioned her about anything and she never mentioned anyone… she was constantly telling me not to say anything about anything to anyone so nothing looked suspicious, I swear if there was anyone else, they were working with Freddie alone! And she clearly made sure I knew nothing.” Hannibal knows now rather than assumes that Brian truly didn’t know about anyone else working with them, maybe Brian was just the scape goat because of his connections with the infirmary? Maybe Freddie just used him and had plans to disappear with someone else? Hannibal decides that it’s her he needs for that information, but there are a few other things he needs to know from Brian before making a final decision about his future.

“I do believe you knew nothing about a third parties involvement, but I can assure you that there was one, regardless, that subject is now moot because you have no valuable information in that regard, which means you only have one last thing to give me Brian, so let’s move on to the next question, do you think you have been punished enough for what you did?”

“No I don’t, I know what I did was more than wrong, but I tried to protect him as much as I could.” 

“I fail to see how you protected Will, you allowed him to be burned, you allowed him to capture hypothermia, you risked his life by keeping him in that sess pit of a building, even in the end you ran and you were going to leave him there with Freddie.” 

“I could have done more to protect him I know that, I tried to stop her using the hair removal… I tried to keep him warm when she refused him clothes, and I have no defence for keeping him in that shit hole, I have no defence for any of it, I was weak. I’m disgusting I know that, but I never had any intention of leaving him there, I wanted to escape but I always planned on making a call to tell you where he was when I got through the gates… I am truly, truly sorry for everything I did and I would give anything to go back and do things differently…” Hannibal was unsure if coming to talk to Brian was a mistake, the more he spoke to him the more naive he seemed. The urge to harm him became less and less each time he spoke. Instead it was replaced with the question of has he suffered enough already? Hannibal found that he was forcing himself to think no, the voluntary urge was non-existent. 

“I can’t take it anymore…” The statement came out as a whine within a sob, the tone in Brian’s voice was heart-breaking and in that moment Hannibal decides to show mercy, he has exacted his pound of flesh and obtained the redemption he craved.

“I don’t think I have to tell you that I cannot let you go, I think you know that freedom was never going to be an option, but I also do not think putting you through anymore torture would be beneficial for either of us. I am going to give you a choice Brian, and it isn’t one I have never offered to other people that have been in your situation. I can remove your feeding drip and leave you to starve to death, that will take approximately five days as you will still be hydrated, it will be painful and drawn out, or, I can give you mercy right now by slitting your throat.” 

“Please just kill me now…please...” Brian didn’t expect to feel this level of calm, he knew what was coming but instead of feeling daunting terror, there was nothing but an overwhelming sense of serenity. The invisible clocked ticked loudly knowing his time left was very limited, oxygen was slowly ripped and snatched from Brian’s lungs leaving scars of regret on the weak tissue. Every waking minute in this place was pain. Every movement sent screaming agonies dancing across the vulnerable flesh but now it was coming to an end, his surroundings had blurred into a sick reality he no longer wanted to be a part of. All Brian’s life he had feared death, suppressed dealing with the notion, never ready to depart, always for him there would be tomorrow, and the day after but now it is that thought that brings terror instead of peace.

“Very well.” Hannibal moved to the wall for a final time to select the sharpest scalpel he owned, he wasn’t going to draw it out or make it any more painful than it had to be, as he stood over Brian and placed the scalpel to his neck, Hannibal knew without a shadow of a doubt he had made the right decision. 

“I’m sorry Hannibal…”

“I forgive you Brian.” The scalpel was pulled in one swift motion, it could have been shock but Brian was relieved at feeling no pain when the sharp blade severed the soft flesh beneath it, there was nothing for a few seconds until the fountain of red burst forward from the open wound, the ebb and flow in time with a terrified heart, killing the man all the faster. Hannibal watched as if it were a silent theatre production of no importance, there was no more pain, no more fear. 

The pain that had burned like fire for days faded away to an icy numbness, black filled the edges of Brian’s vision and the only thing he could hear was his own heartbeat as it slowly ceased to beat, his breath came in ragged, shallow gasps until finally, they stopped. Hannibal sat back down in the chair beside the bed and leant back comfortably, he crossed his legs out in front of him and intertwined his fingers and watched as the blood flowed from the limp body as it slowly dripped onto the linoleum floor.

Will would be awake soon and the sedative Hannibal had given to Freddie when he first entered the room so he and Brian could talk without disturbance wouldn’t be waring off for a few hours yet, so he would have to return for the information he needed. Hannibal wasn’t overly worried about the third persons involvement, they obviously want to deal with him face to face and he’s happy to do that, but his thoughts turn to Brian’s corpse, does he incinerate it? Or maybe leave it where it is just to make Freddie suffer a little more? The fear alone from seeing Brian’s corpse will be a delicious thought for Hannibal, but eventually the smell contained in this room would be an added torture method… yes, Hannibal thinks Brian should stay right where he is.

Will is still laid on his stomach but he is alone when he wakes, he squirms a little when he realises Hannibal isn’t beneath him anymore and starts to panic until he hears Daddy in the kitchen and smells dinner. Will stirs a little letting out a soft whimper alerting the man to his consciousness letting Hannibal know he wants picking up, instantly the man walks across from the kitchen to pull Will into his arms, happy when the young agent seems to be in a good mood, judging by the smile he receives anyway and hopes that mood lasts throughout this afternoons play date.

“Ok little one dinner is ready, are you hungry?” 

“Uh-huh.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal placed Will in the highchair with no argument even when the pacifier is removed. 

“You can feed yourself after five bites ok?” Will didn’t answer just opened his mouth eager for his lunch, after the five bites mentioned Hannibal attempted to hand over the spoon but once again Will wouldn’t take it, instead he barely acknowledged it and just opened his mouth so Hannibal could feed him the rest, the man was intrigued by the concurrent reaction as Will usually opts to feed himself when presented with the opportunity.

Dinner was uneventful, Will ate everything as he usually does when it’s chunky soup and bread, but Hannibal had to feed him every bite. There was a knock at the door just as Hannibal had finished cleaning up the bowl that was propelled threw the air and he's pretty sure that one was aimed at him, maybe a little revenge for setting up the play date?

The knock had Will instantly hiding his face in the crook of Hannibal’s neck when he was picked up, using Winston to hide the rest of it. He really didn’t want a ‘playdate’, but he guesses it’s better than having to visit the centre. Just before Hannibal opened the door, he whispered close to Will.

“No throwing things at Abigail or Beverly ok little one? And remember if you are a good boy then you can have any supper you want all week and pick out anything you want when we go to the store later.”

“Any?”

“Anything Will I promise. Do we have a deal?” Will would hold the man to that, especially as it was two things... he is owed one for the visit to the store anyway. Hannibal didn’t get a verbal response but felt a small nod against his neck just before he opened the door to see Beverly carrying Abigail, she had a bag hooked to the same arm that was carrying a plate covered with foil.

“Hello Beverly, hello Abigail, please come in.” Hannibal greeted, opening the door wider to let the two inside. All the reasons not to do this come flooding in, as if Hannibal’s body chemistry just sent them a blanket invitation, he feels the soft panic that can grow or fade depending on what happens next. The feeling would fade if he made an excuse for their visitors to leave, but then they would have to do this all again another time, so he takes a recovering breath for both of them.

“Hello Hannibal, hello Will.” Beverly greeted back once they were inside, she gave Hannibal a quick hug before walking to the kitchen table to deposit the plate she had brought along. 

“I brought some cupcakes I figured the little ones would like one, I hope that’s ok.” Beverly was going to check with Hannibal before she brought them as he may not want Will eating sweets, but doubts he would deny him them, the age thing was no longer an issue as Alana had granted the re-aging but they hadn’t had much time to speak so she doesn’t know much. 

“Thank you very much, I’m sure he will love one in a little while.” Hannibal pulled a look that Beverly understood, she knew Will was very shy unlike her own who was very loud.

“Please, sit down.” Hannibal motioned towards the couch and Beverly made her way over placing Abigail on the ground by her feet, but Hannibal sat on the second couch facing Beverly with Will still clinging to him.

“Look Mommy !!” Abigail exclaimed excitedly.

“Oh yes sweetie there just like yours, aren’t they?” Will tensed when he heard the girl mention his puzzles, he really didn’t want her to mess them up so was relieved when her Mommy spoke again.

“Here why don’t you play with these?” Beverly pulled a container from the bag and Will heard a large amount of something tip out onto the ground, Hannibal inwardly cursed when he saw they were Lego’s, but also appreciated the fact that Beverly had brought alternate toys for Abigail as she was aware of Will’s OCD tendencies and need for order with his toys.

After a while Will turned slightly, curious about the scene going on behind him and got a little jealous when he saw the girl playing with Lego’s as Hannibal had never allowed him to play with them since he tried to eat one.

“Lego’s Daddy.” Will whispered when he caught sight of them. 

“Yes they are…” Hannibal pressed a gentle kiss to Will’s temple when he kept his face close, obviously still feeling uneasy, but he wouldn’t force Will off his lap, he knew this could be a slow process. Abigail looked up at the sound of the baby’s voice and held out a handful of small blocks to the boy, Will hesitated for a few moments but squirmed to join the girl on the floor, it may not seem much but it was a monumental moment for Hannibal.

“Let’s build towers!!” Abigail screeched, asking her to sit still is like trying to tell a fire not to burn. Her eyes are alight, her every muscle needs to move as she chats, giggles and jokes. Everything tickles her as funny and if there is one subject running rapidly from her mouth there are several more queuing up in her mind, but Beverly wouldn’t have Abigail any other way. 

Hannibal’s focus on Beverly diminished drastically in favor of watching Will with the small blocks, and sure enough after a couple of minutes in between the building Will’s hand kept making its way to his mouth with a block to which Hannibal gently pulled it away and kept returning the pacifier between his lips.

“Will seems to like the Lego’s why don’t you pick him some up from the store?” It was a harmless question on Beverly’s part.

“Because Will thinks they are food, and then they get stuck places.”

“Oh, wait is it them that he??” Beverly made a choking motion out of Will and Abigail’s view and instantly felt terrible when Hannibal nodded. “Hannibal I’m sorry I hadn’t realised it was them that you had the situation with, Jack just said it was a little toy I thought he meant something else.”

“Really it’s fine.” Beverly and Hannibal chatted about appropriate things whilst Will and Abigail were close by, but after the fifth time Hannibal had to pull Will’s hand full of blocks away from his mouth Beverly decided it was time for cupcakes, maybe they would stop him trying to eat the little bricks. 

“Abigail would you like a cupcake sweetie?”

“Yes Mommy!”

“Ok, do you want one little love?” Beverly asked Will but he just looked directly at Hannibal who nodded for him so she made her way to the kitchen pulling two from the plate. 

“Hannibal where are your bowls?”

“Top left cabinet.” 

“My other Mommy says your obi-obnio-xious asshole!” Abigail beamed as she looked at Hannibal and clapped her hands, Hannibal couldn’t help but smirk at the little girls forward comment knowing she didn’t really understand what she was saying, plus, it was quite a tame insult from Margot.

“Abigail!!” 

“She did though Mommy.” 

“Hannibal I’m sorry, little madam has a habit of listening when she shouldn’t be.” Hannibal just huffed out a laugh, his and Margot’s hatred towards one another was no secret.

“Really Beverly it’s fine, please tell her from me ‘ditto’.” Beverly just playfully rolled her eyes, knowing Margot and Hannibal would never get along.

Will crawled to sit between Hannibal's feet while he ate, he's not really sure why, he just wants to be near Daddy. Beverly handed one plastic bowl directly to Abigail who wasted no time in picking it up, while the other was passed to Hannibal, she was unsure if Will would feed himself or whether the man would feed it to him and didn’t want to take that decision away from Hannibal, it wasn’t her place. Hannibal did hand the bowl directly to Will though who happily took it this time, maybe it's due to him not wanting to be fed in front of company.

Abigail finished hers pretty quickly and held her chocolate smeared hands up to Beverly. “Sticky Mommy!” She grinned widely her mouth equally covered.

“Yes you are! You have more down you than you have eaten!” Beverly chuckled pulling out a pack of wet wipes and set to work cleaning the girl up, just as she finished, she tossed the wipes to Hannibal for Will who was equally messy. 

Hannibal let him finish his last bite before pulling out a wipe and as he did Will threw the bowl away from the girl and fired it towards the kitchen instead, clapping happily when it bounced four times, it’s the most bounces he’s had so far. Beverly pulled a confused look to Hannibal when Will wasn’t reprimanded, it wasn’t judgement though, more curiosity.

The man just shrugged it off, offering up an, ‘I will explain later’ between Abigail’s fits of giggles at what the young boy just did. Will then turned and wiped his face on the side of Hannibal’s pant leg, he didn't like the chocolate covering his face and Daddy didn't clean it quick enough. “Thank you Will.” Hannibal just ruffled his hair and before Will's hands could follow suit, Hannibal wiped them clean with Beverly smirking at the action, she knew Hannibal hated mess, stains, dirt, anything like that really, so he had come a long way in that respect.

“Abigail do you want some juice sweetheart?”

“Yes Mommy.” Beverly handed the girl a pink Sippy cup of juice which she drained instantly before the woman took it back from her. Hannibal did the same offering Will the Sippy cup, but this time, yet again, it seemed because Hannibal had offered it to him directly he chose to open his mouth instead, happy for the man to give him it.

Will went back to the Lego’s with Abigail for a while after his juice and Hannibal felt great relief when they both seemed to get board of the Lego and started fiddling with their respected stuffed animals.

“Let’s play with them!!” Hannibal’s relief was short lived when the girl pointed to the puzzles, he froze unsure how Will would feel with Abigail messing up his display, but to his surprise Will crawled over and offered up the purple twist puzzle as he thought Abigail might like that one, he decided she was nice enough to share her toy’s, so he would share his too. 

As Will and Abigail were a short distance away it gave Hannibal and Beverly a chance to have a chat about things away from little ears, for one, why Hannibal looked so tired. “So how are you after everything Hannibal really? Because you still look tired, is Will having nightmares?”

“No not really, at least I don’t think so, we both have the odd one or two, but things are getting a little better, his burns are pretty much all healed and he doesn’t seem as scared as he was. I think I’m just tired from sleeping on my back since it happened.” Hannibal huffed out a laugh.

“On your back?”

“Yes, Will has been sleeping with me since it happened, on my chest to be exact.” Beverly was quite shocked at this because it was quite a large rule to break, she understood Hannibal keeping Will in his room, some of the parents permanently have the crib in their room. But the boy shouldn’t be sleeping with Hannibal permanently, he still needs to sleep in a crib to keep him in a smaller headspace.

“Hannibal I understand him sleeping with you, as most would, but it can’t be every night you know that, it has to be in a crib, you know them kind of rules are important for their physical and mental wellbeing.” Hannibal knew Beverly was right in what she said, he really did. Her words of advice weren’t taken as judgement either, he knows he can talk to Beverly about any subject without righteous condemnation.

“I know, I’m going to move the crib in there this afternoon and try to integrate him back into it slowly, I know you are right Beverly.” Hannibal really did know she was right, and Beverly said no more on the subject as she knew Hannibal would stick to his word when it came to the boy’s health.

“Have you heard from Jack about what will happen going forward with the committee?”

“He called me this afternoon to let me know that he is arranging a meeting with him, myself, Alana and I believe you will be getting a call too. I think he has just been a little busy with everything he has had to overtake after disbanding the previous committee, but it shouldn’t be more than a day or two.”

“Good, hopefully we all know where we stand then, I am still in charge of everything that is benefiting us so we just have to pray that doesn’t change.”

“I am sure it will not change, but if it does then we still have alternate routes to take, is everything still ok on the outside?”

“Yes, the payments are going through the ghost account and I haven’t been questioned more than the usual on my stays away.”

“That is good news, I am sorry you have had to do most of it alone for a while now, I am working on dividing work and Will’s care, but please if I am needed do not hesitate to contact me on the cell we have for this.”

“I won’t and please don’t worry Hannibal, I am happy to take care of everything until you are able to again and I promise, if there are any hiccups I will contact you instantly. Alana also mentioned that she had re-aged Will, I have set up his new prescription, how are you feeling about bringing him in for the reduced shots?”

“I am happy about the reduction but I am not looking forward to the appointment itself, Will really doesn’t like the infirmary or Doctor visits of any kind.”

"I get that, Abigail is the same, Alana also mentioned she had conducted her visit and suspects some OCD with possible hyperactivity.” Beverly and Alana were currently running everything in the infirmary and had to share notes on all the babies visits so they could appropriately manage their care, so it wasn’t shocking that she knew everything going on with Will, Hannibal probably hasn’t had the chance to discuss his feelings on the situation with anyone either as yet, so is merely offering a listening ear which the man appreciates. 

"Yes, I think I have arrived at the same diagnosis." 

"Are you going to take him for an MRI to confirm?"

"The MRI is conflicting me, if they confirm OCD with any hyperactivity disorder the next step will be to medicate him, and the side effects of the medication is lethargy, it will basically cancel out the reduction of the shots, so I really don't know what to do." 

"Are there any severe health issues if he doesn't take medication?"

"No, not physical, just him being hyperactive and talking excessively, and certain OCD behaviors which will only become more exacerbated once the reduction is put in place, I think I could live with that if it means he gets some semblance of freedom back."

"You really love him don't you?" The question caught Hannibal off guard, of course he loved Will, the boy was his entire world, everything he does now is for Will's happiness. 

"I do, he's mine."

“Well it looks like they’re having fun,” Beverly commented, they had been there for nearly two hours now, an hour over the agreed time but neither cared though just both happy it went well.

“It certainly does, I had mixed feelings on how it would go as Will isn’t a social person.” Hannibal laughed.

“Yes I bribed Abigail not to hit Will, shall we arrange to do it again?”

“I think we should yes, and Will is getting a new toy and his choice of supper all week not to throw the bowl at either of you two, so we are both winning.” Hannibal was happy for it to happen again as Will did seem to be having fun.

“Ok well we agreed to two days a week to start with, and obviously we can’t do tomorrow with Will’s appointment so how about the day after?” That sounded good to Hannibal, but he also remembered agreeing to once here and once at Beverly’s, he really didn’t think going to Beverly’s would be a good idea for two reasons, Will probably wouldn’t settle, and Hannibal and Margot sitting with each other would probably make for an uncomfortable hour.

“That works for me but I’m not sure about having it at your place, no offence Beverly but I don’t think it would be wise for me and Beverly to sit in each other’s company for an extended period of time, plus I don’t know how Will would react to a new environment, he will probably just clam up again.”

“I can bring Abigail here again if that would be ok with you? It’s no problem.” Beverly really didn’t mind doing the play dates here, she knows hosting it at her home would be uncomfortable for all involved.

“Ok then, that sounds good to me.”

“Ok it’s time to go Abigail.”

“Awwwww playing Mommy!” 

“I know you are sweetie, but we can come again another day ok?”

“K’ay Mommy.” Abigail agreed a little disheartened, Beverly packed everything before scooping he up. 

“Ok say thank you to Hannibal for having us.”

“Thank you!!” Abigail beamed.

“No problem Abigail, and remember its ob-nox-ious.” Beverly rolled her eyes at Hannibal’s encouragement of the word.

“Bye Will!” Hannibal scooped the boy from the floor walking Abigail and Beverly to the door, Will waved at Abigail but didn’t make a verbal sound, just smiled at Hannibal when the door was closed.

“Did you have fun?”

“Uh-huh!”


	22. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal is very happy with how the playdate turned out and Will takes full advantage of his reward, a nice day out leads to a very happy Will when he gets his own way once more...
> 
> Will is still displaying some concerning behavior's and Hannibal is questioning whether or not he should abandon his reservations about the MRI scan, the day of reduced shots is only a day away, how is Will going to react to his knew freedom? And how will he react to being put back in to the crib?
> 
> The home invader pays another visitor to Hannibal's home so maybe it's time to pay another visit to Freddie and find out exactly what's being going on?
> 
> A huge thank you to everyone that is still following and enjoying this story, especially to those who have taken the time to leave a comment and a kudo it's really appreciated! As always I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and please let me know your thoughts!

When the door closed Hannibal smiled down at Will, tickling his neck slightly eliciting high pitched giggles from him, the man was extremely proud of how well Will had behaved, not just him but Abigail too. Will had a throwing habit and Abigail had a hitting habit and neither showed any signs of their respected ‘adverse behavior’s’, although Hannibal didn’t see them as such, and neither did Beverly, ninety eight percent of the babies in this community display certain aggressive habits for months until they have settled in to their headspace, but there is that two percent that integrate these adverse behavior’s into their lives indefinitely. Regardless, Will had been a good boy so he was definitely sticking to their earlier agreement.

“Ok little one we have to go to the store now ok?” Will grumbled a little at the mention of a store visit but knew he didn’t really have much of a choice, plus Daddy said he can get whatever toy-puzzle he wants, and whatever food he wanted for the rest of the week so he intends to hold the man to that. 

Irrespective of the pros, walking to the store brings the usual feelings of anxiety for Will, it’s a trip they have made countless times by this point and it has become a tearless stage, but there is tension within his limbs. Will knows he needs to shake it off now, but no matter how hard he tries he just can’t seem to ignore the dread of being around people, now isn't the time or place for tears though because that would just draw attention, instead his fingers just clasp tighter around Hannibal’s neck.

“Daddy…”

“It’s ok Will, we will be very quick, and remember you can have whatever you want ok?” When Hannibal looked down to the nervous Will in his arms he smiled, a gesture meant to reassure and give confidence, and it does, calming Will slightly. Once inside the store Hannibal sat Will in the seat of the cart with little struggle, but he did spend most of the time leant forward cuddled into the man’s chest, it just felt safer. Winston was hand to hide his face if need be but it was pretty late in the afternoon so it wasn’t overly crowded, which put Will slightly more at ease.

“Ok little one what do you want for supper? For being such a good boy you can have anything you want like we agreed.” One of the many reasons Hannibal wanted Will’s little age increased was due to his extremely restricted diet, the acceptable foods were a mere three per very limited food group, but every meal had to be in the same mushy texture…. It was bland.

Hannibal loved to cook, he loved to eat, and it seems as though Will did too, so his reduced age diet didn’t exactly provide Hannibal with a variety of foods to offer up and knows he would also refuse meals if it were the same one day in day out. Still, there has to be a slight restriction until Will’s shots are reduced, his appointment was tomorrow but it would still be a few days before they saw any real difference in muscle retention so there is still going to be some difficulty in chewing. Still it was exciting for Hannibal because other things would change too, they may appear small to most but not to him, and they certainly won’t seem small to Will either.

“Mac an cheese!!” Will bounced happily, he loved all Daddy’s cooking but mac and cheese had always been his favorite meal, he hadn’t had it in a very long time now and he missed it, it was pretty much all he ate before coming here because it was a quick and easy meal to make when coming home from work late at night.

Hannibal hesitated at the request, it wasn’t the healthiest of meals and he will avoid restricting Will’s diet wherever he can but he would still prefer there to be some level of nutrition involved, he had though told Will he could have whatever he wanted for the rest of the week if he was good during Abigail’s visit and he was, so Hannibal refuses to go back on his promise. 

“Ok then that’s what you will have.” Hannibal didn’t mind making him the meal occasionally, especially after seeing how excited Will got, there would just have to be a side of veggies involved too. Together they picked up the basic needed items and many extras for other requested meals and snacks, Will was clearly taking full advantage of the situation but who could blame him? Hannibal certainly didn’t.

The last stop was the toy isle as Hannibal had also promised Will he could pick out any that he wanted, he moved to the puzzle display aimed at the higher aged babies as these were the only things that Will seemed to have any interest in, but it wasn’t that display that caught the agents eye.

“Ok Will, do you see anything you like? Maybe a puzzle that you haven’t completed yet? Or we could get some new books? Or we could get-”

“Want that Daddy.” Oh no! No, no, no, no! How did Hannibal not see this coming? When Will pointed straight at the large green container of small Lego’s Hannibal felt queasy, it was a shock to himself that he hadn’t realised offering up a free reign on any toy Will wanted meant Lego’s… he blamed the lack of sleep for not anticipating that.

“Why don’t we pick something else out Will?” Hannibal noticed Will’s excited demeanour diminish before his eyes when he suggested they get something else and there was an instant pang of guilt that was warranted, because telling Will to pick out something else would indeed be going back on their agreement and Hannibal doesn’t break his promises… especially not to Will.

“B-but Daddy said can av what I want… promised.” Will looked down to Winston in his hands when Hannibal suggested an alternative, it made him sad because Daddy had promised he could get whatever he wanted and now he is saying no. Abigail can have them so why can’t he? Hannibal saw Will’s chest hitch a few times before tears pooled in the corner of his eyes, Will really wanted those damn Lego's. Instantly Hannibal felt like an ass because yes Will was right, he had promised he could get whatever he wanted and now he was hesitating.

“Ok, ok little one don’t cry.” Hannibal lifted Will from the cart to offer up some comfort and wipe away the few tears that had pooled in the corners of his eyes. “Want em Daddy.”

“Ok, yes you are right Daddy did promise anything you want and you can have them, but-” Will bounced in the man’s arms instantly, pointing to the one he wanted when he realised the man had caved. “Want that one.” Will completely cut the man off in favor of pointing to the last green case, completely uncaring of the condition that was coming because it really didn’t matter to him if it meant they would go in the cart.

“Will, listen to me ok? You can have them, but only when Daddy plays with you ok? Not on your own, do we have a deal?”

“Yeah!” Will didn't care, he liked playing with Daddy anyway and he did understand the man’s apprehension after he almost choked on one, but he doesn’t think he would eat one again anyway. 

“Ok good boy.” Hannibal placed Will back in the cart and the large green container soon followed much to the joy of Will. 

Whilst waiting for the cashier to check out the person ahead Hannibal noticed a flyer pinned to the wall for a petting zoo slash adoption day for the animals, it was a fun day out that was ran from the large community centre every few weeks so the babies to go and see and hold some of the animals. There was a wide variety of fun days held there such as craft days, inflatable days, and so on, but Hannibal hadn’t really considered taking Will to any of them because he knows that isn’t exactly Will’s idea of fun, but the animals might be… it was definitely something to think about. 

Once they arrived home Hannibal placed Will on the family room floor and he crawled straight over to his puzzle display, the man was a little surprised that Will hadn’t instantly asked for his Legos but guessed it was because he wanted to put everything back in their ‘rightful place’ after Abigail’s visit.

Hannibal put away the large amount of groceries and junk food that Will had requested, smiling as he did, every time he had hesitated on an item the agent’s face changed to a saddened one that he just couldn’t say not to so into the cart they went. Hannibal set to work making the mac and cheese but broke off when everything was cooking to pull the crib from the nursery into his bedroom, but thank fully Will seemed too immersed in what he was doing to notice. 

Once in the bedroom Hannibal placed the side of the crib directly up against the side of the bed he sleeps at so the two are only separated by a few slats of wood, he’s nervous about how this will play out though. Will had grown accustom to sleeping on top of Hannibal by now and he knew this as it’s something he is also now accustom to, it wasn’t just a safety thing any more it was mostly about comfort for both, but Beverly had been right in what she said when pointing out it was an important factor in keeping the babies in the right headspace, regardless, Hannibal knows there will be tears over the long, re-acclimating situation. 

Hannibal returned to the kitchen and poured the mac and cheese into a bowl to let it cool for a few minutes as he cleared everything away, he wasn’t partaking in any of the mush, deciding that he will eat later instead, the gloop in the bowl just isn’t something he can stomach… plus there is something much more to his taste on the menu when Will goes to bed courtesy of Freddie’s leg. 

“Look Daddy!!” Will finished realigning his puzzle set up just as Hannibal came to scoop him up for supper and looked nothing less than proud of his work.

“Good job Will it looks perfect! Are you ready for mac and cheese?”

“Yeah!!” 

“Good boy.” When Will was placed in the highchair Hannibal decided to test his theory about the Will’s apparent new feeding habit, so this time he made no attempt to hand over the spoon and made no deal to hand it over either, and sure enough after two bites the Will made a grabby hand for the spoon, it was interesting and concerning all in one. 

“Two more bites ok?”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” The spoon was handed over after the agreed two more bites and Hannibal patiently waited for Will to finish before cleaning up the spoon, and then the bowl when it was propelled through the air. 

Will still had an hour before bedtime so he was placed back with his toy’s giving him plenty of time to perfect his display and when each puzzle was in its rightful place he felt a sense of calm, it was beyond an accomplishment, it was a need for order. Hannibal watched the scene play out from the kitchen and found the young agents compulsion fascinating, obsessive compulsion disorders was something Hannibal had become very familiar with in his earlier residency days and knows there are a variety of types, some are born with it, and some inherit the behavior after a serious mental or physical trauma and Hannibal seriously questioned which category Will fell under due to his position on the spectrum, as both are a commonly coupled together.

Some people with OCD perform compulsive rituals like Will does with his puzzles because they inexplicably feel they have to, while others act compulsively due to a belief something bad will happen if they do not complete a ritual. The person may feel as though these actions will somehow prevent a dreaded event from occurring, while the other feels it will simply push said event from their thoughts for a while. In any case, the individual's reasoning is so idiosyncratic and distorted that it results in significant distress for the individual with either reasoning if they cannot complete said tasks. Regardless of the person’s reason, excessive repetitive behavior disorders are all on the obsessive–compulsive spectrum meaning some individuals with OCD are aware that their behavior’s are not rational, but feel compelled to follow through with them any way to fend off feelings of panic or dread while some are completely unaware of their actions… Hannibal prays it’s the second for Will.

It was for that reason that Alana had recommended an MRI for Will, because if he falls in to the latter of being aware of his behavior, that means his own actions are causing him stress and anxiety, that thought brings a lot of worry to Hannibal, he doesn’t want Will to feel anxious or distressed. Medication and or psychotherapy would be the only way of dealing with the symptoms though and that isn’t a route Hannibal would like to venture down because the medication will cause lethargy and drowsiness, which makes the reduction in the shots moot. It would be pointless, especially if the behavior’s are in fact causing Will no distress at all… it is a decision Hannibal is struggling with.

Five minutes before bedtime Will froze on the spot and dropped his ball when he felt himself use the diaper, the sudden warm damp feeling instantly became uncomfortable and he wanted it off, but this was a surreal situation, because yes, Daddy had changed him more times than he could count by this point and that didn’t bother him, but he had never actually asked to be changed. What does he say? I’ve pissed myself? I’m wet? He looked over to Hannibal who seemed lost in whatever he was doing and hesitated, he could always wait for the man to check? No, he didn't like it, it's uncomfortable and was starting to sting his burns.

“Daddy…” Hannibal instantly looked and walked over at Will’s whine of his name, guessing he was getting tired.

“I’m sorry little one was Daddy ignoring you?”

“No…” Hannibal crouched down in front of Will a little confused when he didn’t raise his arms to be picked up.

“What’s wrong Will?” Hannibal brushed back a strand of hair when Will looked a little uncomfortable, choosing to look down at Winston in his hands while twisting at the fur.

“Wet Daddy.” Hannibal understood instantly.

“Have you been potty?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Such a good boy.” Hannibal was sure to commend Will for using his diaper and for telling him that he had. When he pulled Will into his arms he walked to place a bottle in the warmer before grabbing the changing mat and supplies to bring to the family room floor. Carefully, Hannibal removed the onesie before slowly lying Will down on the changing matt, wincing in sympathy at the unhappy noises already emanating from the young agent, the noises only got less pleasant when the diaper was removed and his bare backside made contact with the plastic surface. Will felt better as soon as the soaked diaper is removed but starts squirming instantly when that feeling fades as soon as the rash begins to sting against the soft plastic, he really wishes it would go away now. Hannibal is as gentle as possible like always but still Will whines at the sting, Winston is used as a stress ball but to no relief.

Once Will was lying on his back, legs spread slightly the anticipated tears begin rolling down his face, softly Hannibal guided the forgotten pacifier back into Will’s mouth who immediately started to suck on it forcefully as a distraction from the pain, it never failed to fascinate Hannibal what a huge comforting effect the small plastic nub had on Will.

When Hannibal picked up the wipe he held his breath as he knew what would follow, and he wasn’t wrong when he brought the first wipe against Will’s stinging flesh, he began sobbing loudly and painfully around the pacifier unable to hold any of it back. Immediately abandoning what he was doing, Hannibal leant over him and gently placed his hands on both sides of Will’s face, stroking at the skin lightly with him thumbs.

“Shhh it’s okay little one, I know you are still sore, Daddy will be very quick and very gentle ok?” Hannibal offered up the much needed comfort for a few more seconds before returning to the wipes, every time Will whined out or winced brought a level of anger he didn’t know he could feel, a pure hatred for Freddie that ran deep. Carefully and thoroughly, Hannibal began wiping Will clean, using a fresh wipe for each new stroke.

“Hurts Daddy.” Will tries to hold back the sob when his chest hitches, it’s just so painful.

“I know it does Will I’m sorry.” Thank fully Hannibal finishes quickly and after applying the cream and powder he pulls Will from the changing mat into his arms, kissing his cheek in an effort to distract him and calm him from the uncomfortable sting.

Will continued to sob into Hannibal’s neck as the man stroked his hair, until the cream finally started to dry the sting began to fade. Will’s breathing slowed to an even keel as Hannibal continued to rock him gently, until his tears slow to a stop with the sting, leaving only their tell-tale wet tracks down his face.

When Will’s eyelids became heavy Hannibal laid him back down sprinkling another generous amount of powder before taping a fresh diaper to him and re-dressing him into his night time onesie. Finally Hannibal grabbed the bottle from the warmer and Will’s night time book of stories and settled on the couch with him, laying Will comfortably across his lap with Winston tucked under his arm. “Ok little one how about we read the little red riding hood? We haven’t read that one yet have we?”

“Uh huh...” 

“Good boy.” Hannibal pulled out his pacifier and replaced it with the nub of the bottle before Will could get upset at the loss of comfort and settled down further into the couch before opening the book. 

Will loved cuddling with Daddy, especially when he was sleepy, it made him feel safe, there are times in this position though where the bad thoughts creep back in. However those thoughts are becoming less and less now which he is great full for. Will is always going to hate what happened to him, he will always hate the mean people who kidnapped him and kept him in that horrible centre, but at the same time he wouldn’t have found Daddy if they hadn’t of taken him, so on some level he has to be thankful for them which was difficult. It’s not a life Will would have ever voluntarily chosen, but it’s really not as bad as he first thought… especially not with Hannibal. 

Maybe that’s simply because of how the man treats him? Hannibal treated him with dignity and respect, seemingly wanting nothing more than his happiness, the man shows that in everything he does for him. So when the bad thoughts come, Will diverts them to all the good memories he has with Hannibal, just like now. Will loved it when Daddy read to him, he loved being snuggled into the man’s chest and he would always do the funny voices of all the characters.

“Ok, the little red riding hood lived in a wood with her mother and one day little red riding hood went to visit her granny, to bring her the nice cake she had in her basket. 

On her way little red riding hood met a wolf. ‘Hello!’ said the wolf. ‘Where are you going?’ Hannibal did a gruff voice for the wolf making Will giggle around the nub of the bottle. 

‘I’m going to see my grandmother, she lives in a house behind those trees.’ Hannibal did a really high pitched one for the little girl making Will giggle harder.

“The wolf ran to granny’s house and ate granny up, then he got into granny’s bed. A little later, the little red riding hood reached granny’s house, she down beside and looked at the wolf.

‘Granny, what big eyes you have!’ 

‘All the better to see you with!’ Said the wolf.

‘Granny, what big ears you have!’ 

‘All the better to hear you with!’ Said the wolf.

‘Granny, what a big nose you have!’ 

‘All the better to smell you with!’ Said the wolf.

‘Granny, what big teeth you have!’ 

‘All the better to eat you with!’

Suddenly the wolf froze and opened his mouth wide and coughed and coughed until he spat granny out.

The wolf ran away and the little red riding hood never saw the wolf again.

When Hannibal looked down the bottle was nearly empty and Will’s eyes had slipped closed, so he burped him gently and paced the room for a few minutes until he was sure Will was in a deep enough sleep to be put down. Hannibal carried him through to the bedroom and hated himself as he gently placed Will in the crib, he knew instantly that this wasn’t going to be a peaceful night and questioned whether or not he should have spoken to him before re-integrating the crib. Hannibal knew though that if he had of spoken to Will about it first he would have caved when the young agent begged to remain in bed with him. 

Hannibal watched for a while as Will suckled on the pacifier and made sure Winston was tucked up under his arm before pulling the blanket up over him and couldn't help but watch him sleep for a few more moments, Will truly was beautiful... perfect even.

After a while longer Hannibal grabbed the baby monitor and quietly walked back out to the kitchen to clean up and make his anticipated supper, but after cleaning everything away and pulling open the cabinet for the ingredients he froze with what he saw. The cabinet usually containing the seasonings now contained the canned goods… he opened the neighbouring cabinet which usually stocked the canned goods and found the seasonings.

Ice formed in the man’s guts, he knows it wasn’t like that at all, and it certainly wasn’t like that this morning before they went to the store either as he had checked to see what they needed and the only time he had left was to go to the store but there were guards outside twenty four hours a day and night. Hannibal knew there was no other way inside, he had spent the past few years renovating and sealing up the entire place for the sole purpose of keeping out rats and bugs which is why he was so confused as to how the one from the closet got in, all he knows is someone has been inside, this confirms it.

Hannibal walked out of the front door closing it behind him, “Hello, may I ask if anyone visited earlier today when I was out?” 

“Um, I have been on the day shift sir, I do twelve while eight in the evening and I haven’t seen anyone come by today, is everything ok?”

“Yes everything is fine thank you.” The guard looked a little confused as Hannibal said no more and disappeared back inside to answer the ringing cell phone.

“Hello.”

“Hey Hannibal it’s Jack how are you?”

“I am well thank you Jack how about yourself?”

“I’m ok thank you Hannibal, I won’t keep you long I was just wondering if you had some free time tomorrow to discuss what will happen going forward with the dismissal of the committee?”

“I have plans with Will in the morning and then he has his infirmary appointment in the afternoon, but I am free once he goes to bed if you wouldn’t mind coming here?”

“Yes that’s fine by me, Beverly and Alana will also be joining us if that’s ok?”

“Yes of course that is no problem.”

“Perfect, if we say seven thirty?”

“Could we make it eight please as I put Will down at seven thirty?”

“Yes I will let them know and I will see you tomorrow ok?”

“Perfect see you then, goodbye.”

“Goodbye.”

Hannibal sat at the kitchen island after his call from Jack, contemplating paying Freddie a visit to determine exactly what was going on, after a few minutes of consideration he forgoes the idea for this evening for two reasons, there is a good chance Will is going to wake up when he realises he is on his own in the crib and wants to be there if that happens. The second reason is after the painful diaper change Hannibal is afraid he will lash out in a haze of anger and regret not planning his next cruel act towards the woman thoroughly… after all it’s what’s needed to gather the information he needs.

Instead Hannibal cleaned up and made a sandwich, his appetite had vanished after witnessing the latest home invasion.

Will’s nightly routine consisted of him waking for a bottle and a change at around twelve thirty am every night, followed by him waking again at around three thirty am for a cuddle and when he did it was as though it soothed some parental instinct within Hannibal every time Will needed him in the middle of the night, plus he would wake up thirsty too and needing the bathroom if he was put to bed at seven thirty, and the second time Will woke for a cuddle was loved just as much.

That was Will’s routine and tonight would be no different.

At twelve thirty on the dot, Will woke confused, why was he on his back? He moved his arm trying to find Hannibal but became more panicked when he felt the bars of the crib, how could Daddy put him back in the nursery without even telling him? All alone? The night lights highlighted where he actually was, but the panic wouldn’t let it register. From the crib came the most hysterical of cries, the screaming sobs only interrupted by his need to draw breath. It was a primal sound, one people are programmed not to ignore… and Hannibal didn’t, the man roused instantly scooping Will from the crib.

“Hey it’s ok Will Daddy’s here, you’re ok shhhhhh.” Hannibal bounced Will lightly as he reached for the light switch illuminating the room they were in.

“NOOO DON’T WANNA GO IN THERE!!” Will clung to Hannibal as though his life depended on it, even seeing he was still in Daddy’s bedroom did nothing to stem the overwhelming fear, his fragile mind still telling him he was back in the nursery where he was so cruelly taken from. Hannibal’s words did nothing to soothe him… especially when the thought crossed Will’s mind that the man didn’t want to sleep with him anymore and that’s why he was back in the crib. 

Daddy not wanting to sleep with him anymore hurts more than anything else, Will cried as if his brain were being shredded from the inside. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore. From his mouth came a cry from so raw that it filled Hannibal with immediate guilt, now he knew that yes, he should have talked to Will about going back in the crib and not just put him in there, he knew there would be tears but honestly didn’t think that Will would react this badly.

Hannibal paced the room for more than two hours attempting to comfort Will, and when he finally seemed calm enough he fed and changed him, waiting until Will seemed to be drifting off before again attempting to place him back in the crib, the man really didn’t want to, but he needs to get Will back into the routine of sleeping in the crib. From that action began a thicker flow of tears, Will grasped the man hard, he doesn't want to be put back in the crib alone, he wanted to sleep with Daddy.

When Will realised Hannibal would put him back in the crib if he fell asleep he continued to sob, Hannibal finally relented after the third attempt to lay him in it, instead he climbed into his own bed laying down and bringing Will down with him. Will settled instantly, squirming into a more comfortable position on the man's chest before falling straight back to sleep. It was four thirty in the morning by the time Hannibal followed suit and drifted back off to sleep.

They slept in a little later than usual that morning so they could both catch up on some well needed rest, and Hannibal decided on pancakes that morning to try and make up for his dick move with the crib, he should have spoken to Will, he knew he was very wrong in the way he handled it. 

“How about pancakes and honey for breakfast little one?”

“Yeah!” 

“Good boy, Daddy is sorry he didn’t tell you about the crib ok? But you have to start sleeping back in there again.” Will thought Hannibal meant the nursery and it didn’t go over well.

“Don't wanna sleep in the scary room! Wanna sleep wiv you Daddy.”

“Will you don’t have to sleep in the nursery ok? You are still going to be sleeping in Daddy's room, I will never put you back in there alone if you don't want that, but we have to follow the rules ok? Daddy will be right beside you all night.” Will nodded but Hannibal knew it wasn’t going to be as easy as that, he had prepared himself for a few nights, maybe longer of tears and insomnia until Will is used to it and becomes routine again.

Hannibal did what he could one handed before placing Will in the highchair so he could finish off the pancakes, once again the man decided to test his theory and this time offered up the plastic fork to Will but as expected he just opened his mouth wanting Daddy to feed him. Yes, this was either another concerning behavior that had manifested or simply a habit, it was another reason pointing to the validity of the MRI scan that would clear things up, but that also meant they were one step closer to medications he would rather avoid for Will.

Hannibal slowly fed Will each bite while scanning over the toy’s strewn across the family room floor, he knew Will would get bored of playing with them after a few hours and he really didn’t fancy spending another day inside so thought back to the flyer in the store. Hannibal wasn’t a social person either, but unfortunately even he knew there had to be at least a modicum of human interaction for them both as spending constant time indoors was not a healthy aspect.

“How about we go and see some animals today Will?” Hannibal peaked Will’s interest at the mention of animals and not people, the slight interest raised the man’s hopes.

“Animals?” Will repeated.

“Yes, you can pet them and hold them, Daddy thinks it will be fun.”

“Wiv people Daddy?”

“I don’t know Will, there will probably be some other people there yes, but I promise we don’t have to talk to any of them ok?” Will still wasn’t sure but Hannibal had decided they were going, they deserved a little fun.

Once dressed Hannibal made the short walk to the community centre where the event was being held, as they approached the door a very flustered Beverly walked past with Abigail who was clutching a small fluffy bunny and Margot in tow with a small cage and equipment. Abigail smiled down widely at the little creature and Beverly looked as though she had just lost the argument of the century, she probably had.

“Don’t do it Hannibal it’s a trap.” Beverly hissed the words in passing as the three continued the brisk walk home, it became clear that it was probably Margot that had granted Abigail’s wishes of adopting a pet much to the dismay of Beverly. Hannibal couldn’t help but huff out a laugh at his frustrated friend as they walked inside regardless of her warning. 

The first section really didn’t hold any interest for either of them, it was quite crowded which put Will ill at ease instantly, plus Will didn’t seem to really want to interact with the rabbits and guinea pigs and he said the hamsters were boring, which Hannibal wholeheartedly agreed with.

So instead they walked over to the other side of the room that seemed to be much quieter and Hannibal noticed that it was the reptile section, the first area they walked into held tanks filled with what Hannibal thinks are Lizards, there were only one other man in this section with his baby seated on the ground listening to a young man speak about one of the lizards he was holding, so Hannibal just sat with the Will and let him finish his well rehearsed speech. 

They turned out to be a Bearded Dragons.

After the speaker had finished his talk the other Daddy and baby left promptly when the boy began to cry, so the speaker sat directly in front of the remaining two with the scary looking lizard, Will didn’t seem afraid at all though, holding out his hands when the man offered him a hold of it. The Dragon was utterly still at first. Its greenish yellow hue was actually really beautiful, Will giggled when it was placed in his open palms, smiling when it swivelled an eye in Hannibal’s direction before bowing it’s head to lick Will’s arm, it remained where it was for a few seconds before it's reptilian body slowly began to move, it's back bone snaking from side to side, its tail flicking as it walked around in Will’s hands.

“It won’t bite him will it?” Hannibal was a little taken aback at himself when he heard the parental worry in his voice. 

“No don’t worry they don’t bite.” After Will had his fill of the lizards they moved to the next section, they both looked over all the tanks containing snakes of every kind. They lay so thickly in places that their skins made a living tapestry, never the same from one moment to the next. 

Once again there was only Hannibal and Will in this section, so they sat and listened to the speaker start describing the snake he was holding, telling them all about its natural habitat and diet. The slithering snake worked its way around the guy’s arm using its incredibly powerful stomach muscles to propel it along, while never turning its beady eyes away from the area it was advancing towards.

“Would you like to hold it?”

“Yeah!” Will took it instantly, giggling at the feel as it tickles his sensitive skin, the touch of the snake is silky even though it looks slimy. Will gently ran his hands up and down the scaly creature just like he does with Winston, he expects it to be rough but Instead it's more similar to stroking glass, but softer. The snake turns toward Will seemingly checking out the new person holding him, the forked tongue shot in and out rapidly and after a few seconds more the serpent coils up comfortably.

It was the visit to the last section that got Will really excited, inside an ankle length pen was a variety of different sized what Hannibal thought was turtles running around, the man had barely walked into the section before Will was squirming to be put down in the centre of scurrying shells.

When the speaker turned around Hannibal instantly recognised him as Randall, a young man he had offered up training to be a psychological nurse in the community before he switched his major to animal care so he could work in the farm also on the community grounds.

“Hey Hannibal, it’s been a while!” Randall smiled brightly at the man before shaking his hand. 

“Hello, how are you?”

“I’m doing good thank you.”

“Good I am happy to hear that, what have you done? Scared everyone away?”

“Funny as always Hannibal! No, the babies just don’t seem to like the reptiles very much, they seem to have more interest in the small fluffy things.” Hannibal laughed before sitting behind Will, pulling him into his lap.

Will’s eyes darted between the many moving shells before he saw a baby one scurry from under a hide. “Look Daddy a baby one!!” 

“Yes Will, he’s nearly as cute as you huh?” 

“You wanna hold him little one?” Will nodded and held out his hand for the baby tortoise when it was passed to him, Randall sat in front of Hannibal and Will before beginning his talk.

“Tortoises are found worldwide and have a hard shell which protects their body. Most tortoises can retract their head, their four limbs and tail into the shell for protection. Tortoises have a beak but no teeth and no external ears, just two very small little holes on the sides of their head. Tortoises can vary in size from a few centimetres up to two metres in length. Male tortoises tend to have a longer, protruding neck plate than their female relatives. Most land-based tortoises are herbivores, feeding on grazing grasses, weeds, leafy greens, flowers and certain fruits. Their main diet consists of alfalfa, clover, dandelions and leafy weeds.”

“It appears you made a good choice in your career change Randall.”

“Yes this is definitely way more fun! Plus, I have two of these at home… they make great pets you know little one! And, that little one is actually up for adoption.” Hannibal snapped a wide-eyed look at Randall’s smiling face following his comment, knowing exactly what he did. Without missing a beat Will looked straight up at Hannibal when the guy said the tortoise could be adopted.

“Want him Daddy.” Nope, no way was he allowing Will to keep it, he loved animals but in places like this, the idea of some smelly little animal defecating all over his floors, that could possibly bite his baby was too much, and what about diseases?? Each thought sent his own OCD with mess, cleanliness, and germs into overdrive.

“No Will I'm sorry, he has to stay here with his friends, we don’t want him to get lonely do we?”

“There actually pretty solitary animals, they’re happy to be alone.”

“Thank you Randall.”

“You’re welcome Hannibal.”

“Please Daddy.” Will really wanted the tortoise, it was cute, and it was something that he could finally have control over, that thought made him happy for some reason.

“No Will I’m sorry, we will come and see them again though.” Will made that disappointed face again, the face that twists Hannibal’s gut into guilt but he had to stand firm on this. No it's not happening.

Will huffed but eventually put the baby tortoise down and went back to following the others around, occasionally he would gently reach out to stroke their shells, but at twelve on the dot Randall started packing everything away as it was the end of the session and time for most babies lunch and naptimes.

“Ok Will it’s time to go ok? We will come back again another day.”

“K’ay Daddy.” Will picked up the baby tortoise once more and waited for Hannibal to pick him up.

“Ok Will give Daddy the turtle.” Will just looked Hannibal dead in the eye and shook his head, he decided that he had rights too not just Daddy, and this little thing was his.

“It’s a tortoise.” Randall reminded.

“Come on Will, please give Daddy the tortoise.”

“Noooo... he’s mine.” Will just pulled the animal closer to his chest staring Hannibal down.

“They are very hard to take care of Will, and we don’t have anywhere to keep him, or any things for him.”

“There actually really easy to take care of, and we have everything you need here I can give you it right now.” Hannibal once again glared at Randall who continued grinning widely. “You are really not helping the situation Randall.” Hannibal was getting frustrated amidst Randall's answers that were supporting Will’s argument, he should be supporting his no!

“Yes I am! I’m helping Will, let him have a pet Hannibal don't be mean.”

“Please Daddy.” 

“Yeah please Daddy.” Hannibal’s irritation dissipated when he looked down at Will’s face, he huffed and tried to regain his composure but it was just impossible.

"If you are a really good boy and sleep in your crib tonight, then you can keep him ok?"

"Don't wanna sleep in crib Daddy." Hannibal groaned loudly, it wasn't like he just going to say, 'fine you can’t him then' it’s just impossible to say no to Will.

Finally relenting, “Fine you can keep the turtle.”

“It’s a tortoise.” Hannibal just pulled a face as Randall turned to pick out a tank and filled it with bags of everything they would need, Will grinned widely bouncing happily when Hannibal said he could keep his new friend… he is starting to like getting his own way.

“Ok so how do I look after it?” Randall sat back in front of the two to explain everything they would need to do.

“Ok well they need a large enough tank, this one should do for a while until he gets a little bigger, they also need some form of heat, so I have added a lamp that emits heat and UV light. Food wise I have a list of fruits and vegetables that he can eat, just place them in the feeding dish and he will eat when he is hungry, the food needs changing daily as well as the small water bowl. You will also need bathe the tortoise every few days and clean him once a week, just remove the feeding and water dishes and give them a wash, you will need to add soil so he can burrow and that needs taking out and changing weekly also, and finally just add a little hide for him to sleep in, everything you need is in the tank and I have written everything down for you.” 

Will was too busy poking the tortoise's shell to pay any attention to what the guy was saying, when the tortoise pokes it head out, it takes a look at the boy before blinking and disappearing back into his shell. Will smiles, a smile Hannibal hasn’t seen from him before and it makes the unwanted animal worth it.

Randall packed everything away making sure all the animals were put away correctly before offering to walk the tank back to Hannibal’s as he couldn’t carry that and Will too to which the man accepted and thanked him. 

“Ok can I just take him for a second please little one.”

“Noooo.” Will again pulled the animal close to his chest again thinking it was a ploy to take his new friend away.

“I just need to put him in a box so he doesn’t get cold on the walk home that's all ok?” Will still wasn’t convinced until Daddy spoke.

“You can carry the box ok Will, but we have to get him home safely don’t we?”

“He’s mine Daddy.” Hannibal smiled kissing Will’s cheek.

“Yes, he is yours, and you can have him straight back ok?”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Will finally handed over the tortoise to Randall trusting it when Daddy says that he will get him back, the guy quickly puts him in a box and then hands it back as promised.

Hannibal thanked Randall for dropping off the tank as he left and sat with it and Will in the middle of the family room floor so they can set everything up, well more so Hannibal can set everything up as Will still wouldn’t let go of the box.

“Want him Daddy.” Hannibal opened the box carefully and placed the tortoise on the floor in front of Will. Okay, so there was very much a live tortoise sitting on the floor… why did Hannibal agree to this?? Will giggled when it started to move… ok that’s why. Will watched as the animal’s little legs pattered around in small steps, investigating its new environment while Hannibal finished setting up the tank.

"Will don't put your fingers in your mouth after touching him ok? You will get sick."

"K'ay Daddy." Will really didn't want to get sick so he actually took that information on board.

"Good boy."

“He’s hungry Daddy!” Hannibal pulled some kale from the refrigerator, it can eat kale right? He checked the food list that had been given to them and it was on there, so he returned to the family room floor and handed a small leaf of it to Will. 

Will waved a leaf of kale in front of the tortoise’s face, it’s little head and legs poked out from its shell, slow and steady. Hannibal watched it take small baby steps towards Will and slightly held his breath, his biggest fear was the creature biting him. Tentatively though, its little head stretched out to snap some of the kale from between Will’s fingers and began to chew on it. 

The small reptile simply blinked at him as he munched on the kale, Will smiled wider and cooed at it when it continued to take small bites of the leaf. “He’s good boy! Eating veggies Daddy.” 

“He is a good boy.” Will began to pet it on the head with a finger, gently stroking it as it chewed on the fresh leaves, he had certainly bonded well with it already.

“Ok Will why don’t we put him in the tank while we have some lunch ok? We don’t want him to get cold do we? Because then he might get sick.” Will didn’t want his new friend to get sick so allowed the man to place him in the tank.

Before Hannibal scooped him up, Will gave the reptile a small kiss, by kissing his finger then transferring the kiss with a poke to the shell. He did this with the finger that hadn’t already been petting him of course and Hannibal was thrilled that piece of information had seemed to stick instantly.

“Good boy.” Hannibal praised him when he saw that Will had used a different finger to ‘kiss’ him with, thankful he had listened to what the man said about not putting his fingers near his mouth after touching the animal. Hannibal washed both their hands thoroughly before finding something for lunch.

Will ate his lunch quickly eager to spend some more time with his new pet before naptime, Hannibal placed him on the floor when Will was already trying to crawl to the tank before Hannibal had even put him down. Will stared into the tank grinning at the tortoise that had partially buried himself. It’s eyes slowly opened to look at Will, beady little eyes stared into his before closing again, so Will laid on his side, eyes glued to the napping reptile. “He sleeping Daddy.”

Hannibal placed a bottle in the warmer and walked over crouching behind the laying form, “It’s his nap time like yours little one, don’t worry he will be awake when you are ok?”

“K’ay Daddy.” Hannibal scooped him from the floor and sat with him on the couch but just before he could lay Will across his lap, the young agent leaned forward to give the man a hug, Hannibal embraced him tightly, pulling him closer using one hand to stroke his back while using the other to cup the back of Will's head, gently stroking his soft hair. 

“Daddy?”

“Yes little one?” Will fiddled with his fingers behind the man's neck.

“Do you love me?” Will tensed slightly when Hannibal abruptly pulled him away from his chest thinking he had upset or angered the man.

Hannibal held Will's face in his hands to ensure he was focused on what he was saying, “Will, Daddy loves you more than anything else in this world, you’re my beautiful little boy... I should be telling you that every single day ok? Daddy is very sorry for not telling you that enough because I love you so much..." Hannibal had said those words to Will, but in that moment he realised he hadn’t said it nearly enough as he should have.

"Love you too Daddy"


	23. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I am not overly thrilled with this chapter I did want to edit it a little more but I have been swamped over the past couple of weeks and didn't want to leave people waiting much longer for the next chapter but I promise the next one will be better!
> 
> The day of Will's appointment for his reduced shots has arrived but the positive's certainly don't cancel out the fear! The MRI brings some serious guilt to Hannibal when he sees how stressed out Will becomes at the prospect...
> 
> Who keeps invading Hannibal's home? Could it be him committing the acts without even realising it?
> 
> A big thank you to everyone and anyone still following this story! Especially to those who left a comment and a kudo it's really appreciated! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always please let me know your thoughts!

Hannibal pulled Will back into another hug, kissing his temple as he gently rocked him for a short while longer. In honesty he’s processing what was said, it has been said before but never with that level of emotional acceptance and it was a big deal for both of them but yes, he did love Will. 

Hannibal can’t imagine life without him now, it’s not a life he imagined at all, the parameters of his citizenship here were based on dumb luck and potential exposure of his crimes, Jack’s invitation to join the community was a quick way out of a life behind glass. Hannibal had to admit he was curious about the community when it was explained in full detail by Jack, but on arrival it wasn’t something he ever considered participating in other than a Doctor providing care, until he decided to help in other ways. However when Will arrived at his home it was as though there was a tectonic shift and everything he thought he knew about himself was somehow rearranged, there was just something about him, and when Will was taken it almost killed Hannibal, there was a bond present that he could only perceive as paternal and it’s one that he wouldn’t give up for anything now, but more importantly he will never allow something like that to happen to Will again.

Hannibal pressed his lips to Will’s temple once more, offering up a tight embrace before laying him gently across his lap, never breaking his gaze from Will’s angelic face as he rubbed his sleepy eyes with balled up fists once his glasses were removed and placed on the stand beside the couch. Hannibal wants to drink in this moment, like every moment with Will in his arms, his skin is just so delicate, he feels so light, looks so perfect, and smells so divine. There is a sweetness when Will’s eyes drift closed as the nub of the bottle is gently placed between his lips, he snuggles further into Daddy’s chest as he suckles, it’s just warm and safe there…

Hannibal couldn’t help but watch with a smile as Will drifted into a peaceful sleep but dread is looming for this afternoon’s hospital visit, the only solace is the medication will be reduced giving Will back a small amount of movement and energy… freedom. The reduction may not seem all that much to the adults because it isn’t, but to the babies it is, Abigail seemed so much happier in herself and Hannibal is sure that Will is going to also. 

But lately, Hannibal has noticed when he offers Will any kind of independence he just seems to shy away from it. The smallest notion of passing him the spoon or the sippy cup is met with a dead stare and refusal to accept the offer, it never struck Hannibal as stubborn behavior it was more akin to an internal panic… maybe it was a pattern? Because when he didn’t offer up that independence Will screamed for it. From them actions alone Hannibal is starting to think that maybe he should have spoken to Will about the reductions before just making that decision for him.

It wasn’t just the shots though, Alana had arranged an MRI for the definitive autism and OCD diagnosis, the infirmary needs their own medical records for each baby in the community because that isn’t something they can acquire from previous Doctors seen outside their gates without risk of exposure. But Hannibal is currently trying to weigh out the pros and cons of that procedure, he diagnosed Will himself within days of his care and he is fine exactly the way he is, so is giving him extra drugs to make him ‘behave’ worth any consideration at all? Much less putting him through another traumatic procedure that he doesn’t need. Will permeates Hannibal’s every thought, every action is met with him in mind, each time Hannibal has to do something that is considered bad news he rehearses how to tell Will and imagines his every possible emotional reaction to a situation before rehearsing his response... but this issue was met with a blank canvas of thought with no chance of rehearsal.

From a health care perspective Hannibal agreed with Alana’s position to rule out anything more serious with Will's as he had continued certain ‘abnormal’ behavior’s that most babies usually stop after a few months of stable headspace and that's what's important to Hannibal, Will’s health, he was so conflicted. 

Will fell asleep halfway through the bottle and it just has Hannibal smiling down at his sweet face in adoration, he was truly the most innocent thing the man has ever seen, Will is the purest part of him, like an anchor that he never knew he needed. Leaning down Hannibal kissed Will’s temple before laying him comfortably on the couch with Winston tucked under his arm and watched as the rhythmic suckling of the pacifier began when it was placed back in Will’s mouth.

After checking all the doors were locked Hannibal grabbed the baby monitor and made his way down the basement steps, he was greeted with only the sound of scraping restraints and the occasional shriek which only got louder as he leant back against the door and listened with a smirk on his lips. One brown dress shoe moved to rest over the other as the gray sport coat fell comfortably over the perfectly fitted vest and shirt, Hannibal was never anything less than refined no matter what the situation.

Another shriek only had Hannibal’s dark grin growing wider when he heard the torment in Freddie’s pitiful sounds. Rats, that’s what she was trying to shuffle away from, after his offer of mercy to Brian he had removed the grate from one of the small sewage pipes allowing access to the scurrying rodents. Hannibal relished in the woman's agony in that moment, it mimicked Will's pain every time he went to the bathroom and needed his diaper changed.

Hannibal gagged when he pulled open the door and leant against the frame, but smiled when the attacking rat bolted back out of the sewage pipe, bringing his sleeve to his mouth Hannibal walked inside and closed the sealed door behind him, the smell was beyond disgusting, it was rancid. The smell of decay hung in the air like a winter blanket, it was unavoidable, the powerful surgical lights had exacerbated the decaying process just as Hannibal had wanted them to. 

“Being inside a dark room for so long will eventually disrupt your mind, you begin to see things, hear things… the human brain can only suffer those psychological elements for a short time before it turns to madness.” For a moment, the small basement cell was a blur of brightness when Hannibal switched on the overhead strip lights high up on the ceiling. Once Freddie’s eyes adjusted everything came into focus, she looked over at Brian and gagged. The putrid smell of Brian’s body permeates every inch of the air leaving Freddie trapped in its brain numbing disgustingness, with every breath she gags, trapped in the vile aroma of rotting flesh… her eyes had begun to water after only a few hours and she tried to hold her breath, but that only leads to her having to take deeper breaths after. The vomiting of her limited stomach contents came next and Freddie can't take it anymore, but if Will had to suffer then so does she because Hannibal will not be removing Brian’s corpse. Within the next day or so it will progress to the kind of smell that will stop all thinking and go straight to her gag reflex which was exactly what she deserved.

Every time Freddie shifted the restraints came to life, her skin was now sickly, pallid and stretched over her stark bones, she was given enough food and water to will away death, but enough to keep her healthy, she didn’t deserve that.

“You know I once read that rats are extremely intelligent creatures. That once they figure out a prey is trapped in anyway, even if they can move with some limited movement, they instinctively know… they just know when something can’t fight back. Upon this realisation there is an increase in dopamine that floods their system and they get excited which leads to attack… slowly at first… a bite here… a bite there… then they rely on the scent of blood and rapid infection to attract more of them. At this point the horde keep biting until the prey is too weak to move and then just feast, eating the person alive, pretty painful and terrifying way to go in my opinion.”

The man’s voice echoed deeply inside the small basement, Hannibal was truly scary when angry.

“In the olden days they were actually used as a form of corporal punishment, for murderers, rapists, thieves, anything in those days really. They would strap the perpetrator of a crime down and place a rat on their stomach before securing a bucket over it, they would then take a blow torch or a heated piece of coal and heat the bucket until the rat became desperate to escape the heat… when the rat discovered there was no way through the metal they took their only other option, downwards. They would gnaw and scratch their way through the persons stomach and organs, they would keep going through the body until they found an exit. Now that… that… actually made me a little queasy when I read it, but it is pretty interesting don’t you think? And as you are now sharing the space with a decaying body their presence will become a lot more active.” 

Hannibal pulled up a chair and looked down at the pathetic sight before him, Freddie looked broken, cold, covered in her own vomit and faeces, but best of all in a lot of pain. “What a dark, unforgiving place this is, a lonely cell, with nothing more to offer than the human mind within it.”

“FUCK YOU HANNIBAL!!!” 

“I find that language to be distasteful Freddie, and angering me further may not be your wisest choice in this moment, this is a punishment that you have brought on yourself, you crossed a line that should have never been crossed. You kidnapped a baby and burned him, terrified him, put him at countless risks in that sess pit and you will never know the true extent of the psychological damage that you have caused Will and for that, I won't rest until you have suffered just as much, and once that has happened, assuming it ever does. I will smile when your cold eyes are extinguished from this universe… you really underestimated how much I love Will and how far I will go for the redemption he deserves.”

“I should have killed him when I had the chance…”

“Yes you probably should have, but you didn’t Freddie and now you will never get that chance again. However, you and I both know there is someone out there that is trying to finish what you started. So, I am going to give you one chance to tell me who that person is and how they are getting into my home… if you do, I may feel inclined to show some mercy, just like I did with Brian.” Freddie laughed hysterically at Hannibal’s request, did the man seriously expect her to cooperate after everything he had done to her? Death in Freddie’s eyes is not mercy, she knows Hannibal will continue his tirade or torment whether she talks or not, so no, she would rather die keeping that person’s identity secret.

“You would have an easier time getting that information from Brian’s corpse Hannibal.”

“Is that your final answer Freddie?” Hannibal watched as the involuntary moment of consideration spread across Freddie’s face before it fell lax once more.

“You will never figure out who it is Hannibal, not until it’s too late… but they are coming for you, and Will too.”

“I enjoy a good puzzle Freddie, but assuming there is another person involved in your disgraceful act, I can assure you there will be another bed added to this room and you will outlive them also.”

“Good luck because I will tell you nothing! Do your worst Hannibal!” Freddie knew that no matter her reactions, her very near future was going to be filled with incomprehensible pain, so why not add a little more torment to the already concerned man.

“Well, I have already thought about burning you, drowning you, freezing you, but until I come up with one I can live with imprisonment will be your constant torture, it leaves you with yourself and your fear of what will happen over our time together… and it leaves you with Brian of course. Those thoughts will only become worse, especially when you’re in complete darkness, you will be all alone with nothing but the rats and insects for company, and that's when parts of your brain will start to torture you, it plays tricks on you and feeds your fears, you will feel bites that aren’t even happening, but I will treat the wounds and keep you alive on anti-biotics for as long as I can. I am going to take great pleasure in visiting you daily to watch as you waste away to nothing, I will watch as the bugs and rats eat at your dying flesh… and when your eyes close for the last time I’m going to seal up this room so you won’t even be granted freedom in death, and still, that won’t be enough for me.”

FUCK YOU HANNIBAL!! FUCK YOU!!!” Hannibal smiled as he left the putrid room, he knows Freddie will not offer up any information regardless of any torturous act he could commit to her, but for right now he doesn’t need to do a thing to the woman already living in pure hell. 

Freddie’s screams dimmed out of hearing as Hannibal left the basement and closed the first sealed door before walking up the stairs to close the second, but the cries still continued ignorant to the fact that no one would respond, Freddie knew Hannibal wasn’t bluffing, he was going to keep her down here until she died in one of the most horrific ways imaginable...

Sitting at the kitchen table Hannibal went through every possible suspect, he had to give credit where it was due, Freddie had done an incredible job at keeping the third party secret, if in fact there was only one other person. Hannibal was deep in thought and was only pulled from his mind when a soft rustling began on the couch. 

“Good afternoon Will did you have a nice sleep?” Moving to the couch Hannibal gently lifted Will back into his arms kissing his cheek before the young agent snuggled further into his chest and neck willing away the last remnants of sleep.

“Come on little one I think someone needs changing.” Instead of keeping Will in the day time onesie he had fallen asleep in, Hannibal decided to change him into the black night time one with poppers as they will be easier to remove during the struggling throughout the infirmary visit, there is nothing but guilt for what was going to come in that moment. 

Hannibal un-taped the diaper when Will was laid on the changing mat, he continued to rub the sleep from his eyes while letting his body go lax, swaying with the motions as he's gently wiped clean, trying to ignore the searing pain is hard but it feels better when Daddy has finished the cream, it still really hurt's his rash and he doesn't like it, but Will knows it has to be done. Hannibal sprinkles the usual larger than necessary amount of powder to ensure Will is comfortable before placing a kiss on his stomach and re-dressing him. 

“Ok Will we have to go and see the Doctor now ok?” 

“Noooooo.” Will began to cry and plead the second the Doctor was mentioned, he sobbed like his body was rebelling against his own existence at the fore mentioned appointment. Will’s skin instantly craved cuddles, his mind craved the rocking sensation that Daddy always offers up when he’s scared, but his limbs pushed against the man when a mix of anger and upset surged at the mention of the impending Doctor’s visit.

“I know little one I’m sorry, but we have to go.” 

“Gotta get shots?” 

“Yes Will we have to have shots today, but-” Will’s sobbing cut the man off instantly, he cried into Hannibal’s chest unceasingly, hands clutching at the back of the sport coat as the man held Will in silence, rocking him slowly whilst tears soaked his chest. Hannibal stood to pace the room when a tiny lapse let Will pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears before he collapsed against the man’s chest again, his howls of misery worsening. “It’s ok Will, I promise everything will be fine.”

“NOOOO!!” The shriek was the kind of sound that bypassed logical thinking and went direct to Hannibal’s emotional response, high pitched and raw, he spent a few minutes trying to console Will to no avail.

“Will, your shots will be different this time ok? You won’t be getting as much of the medicine so you will be able to move around a lot more freely, and-” It was no use, Will refused to listen over the sobbing, Hannibal tried a few more times before forcing himself to carry the distraught Will to the infirmary. 

When they arrived in the waiting room the sobs had turned to pitiful sniffles and hitches of the chest, Will decided on cuddles with Winston instead of Daddy, he was mad at Hannibal for bringing him here so he sat in the man’s lap but refused cuddles from him. That soon changed though when the door opened and Beverly called them through into Alana’s office, Will instantly went back to hiding his face in Hannibal’s neck.

“Hello Doctor Lecter, I believe you know Nurse Beverly.” As the two walked through Hannibal glanced over at Bedelia's stern face, still smoldering with anger underneath her stony expression, clearly still enraged at her disbandment from the committee, obviously blaming Hannibal for it as opposed to her own shitty behavior. Bedelia seemingly expected Hannibal to turn and leave, but instead he sat in the chair with a forced smile and an air of indifference. Bedelia’s expression was cold, there was a refusal to smile, to show any warmth at all… it was her subtle form of emotional warfare.

“Hello Bedelia, good afternoon Beverly, I believe my appointment was supposed to be with Alana.” Beverly greeted her friend with a warm smile that would be expected in this environment whereas Bedelia grimaced.

“Alana was call-”

“Nurse Beverly can you get the shots ready.” Bedelia completely cut Beverly off in favor of explaining why she was here and Alana wasn’t. “Doctor Lecter a baby presented with appendicitis this afternoon so she was called into emergency surgery, so it’s me or nobody.”

When Hannibal simply smiled at her, Bedelia began to read the chart before speaking again, “I see you are here for his shots and an MRI scan today, correct?” Hannibal offered a short nod, his knee gently swaying the terrified Will. Bedelia spoke with no kindness or compassion, her face stern throughout, Beverly however was the polar opposite.

“Ok sweetheart I just need to check your blood pressure but I promise it won’t hurt one bit.” Beverly smiled warmly and was gentle when she checked Will’s blood pressure and heart rate, although he sobbed throughout and tried to push her hands away, he hated strange people touching him, the only thing that made it bearable was sitting with Daddy. “Ok all done, good boy.”

Once Beverly had finished the initial checks, Bedelia began to give commands rather than requests. 

“Ok remove his onesie I just need to check his burns.”

“Nooooo.” Will gripped tighter to the man’s neck not wanting his clothes removed.

“It’s ok little one it won’t hurt I promise.” Beverly tried as Hannibal pulled open the poppers with Will still sitting in his lap, pulling the clothing down to his diaper so Bedelia could check his back which had completely cleared up by now. “Ok just remove his onesie and diaper completely and lay him down on the bed please so I can check his chest and groin.” That was the request that pushed him over the edge, Will became hysterical, nothing but pure terror flowed out of his every pore, from his mouth came a cry from so raw that the soothing words of Hannibal made no difference, he was beyond all natural methods of calming.

“No p-please D-daddy… don’t wanna!” Will only sobbed harder when Hannibal began to remove everything and moved to lay him down on the bed against his own better judgement, Will struggled against the invading hands, trying hard to roll away from them as Hannibal gently held him still. The man hated seeing him so distressed and wanted nothing more than to pick him up and carry him from the room.

Bedelia examined Will’s chest and groin which had also cleared up completely, but the real upset was when Will was turned onto his stomach and his backside was checked.

“NO!! Stop it!!” Will shrieked and kicked out as hard as he could but it made no difference, Hannibal gently held Will in the position he hated so much and hated himself as he did.

"Shhh It's ok Will, they're nearly finished." Will's scream came from a place of pure terror, telling of a mind lost in absolute fear and it was, the invasion of unwanted touch was like acid against his skin with no end in sight. Bedelia wasn’t exactly gentle when she examined the painful blotches of burnt skin either, each wince of pain from Will was like an adrenalin shot of anger that Hannibal had to push back down.

“Ok we still have quite a bad rash here, are you actually using the ointment that has been prescribed?” To describe Bedelia as arrogant would be like commenting that a ball is round, she exuded it. It was in her every action, the way she walked, the way that she talked, but more than anything it was in the behavior she is displaying in that moment. She was callous, Bedelia allowed her personal judgement to navigate her actions as opposed to taking the professional soothing stance when dealing with a frightened Will.

“I am.”

“Well I am going to prescribe some stronger ointment so just ensure you are keeping him clean and using it regularly, you can pick him up for a few moments whilst Nurse Beverly prepares the shots.” Hannibal sat back on the chair with the naked, inconsolable Will cuddled into his chest, it was a usual occurrence when sat in the Doctors office but it really didn’t make it any easier to watch.

“I believe we are reducing his muscle relaxant, muscle degeneration, and Diazepam today is that correct?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, who approved the reductions?”

“Alana did after her more than competent assessment.” 

“It was my understanding that the two of you disliked each other so I was unsure who approved the request, you being more about your pride than anything else.” 

“A difference in opinion can always be worked out.” Hannibal knew Bedelia was trying to goad him into an irritated state but he wasn’t playing, this was neither the time nor the place to get into a pissing contest. Quite frankly both Hannibal and Beverly think it’s quite a shameful act on Jack’s part, even knowing their history he deemed it acceptable for Bedelia to be involved with Will’s medical care. 

“I am aware you know already know what the reductions will be, but as you know it is policy for me to go over it with you. The reduction in Will’s muscle relaxant and muscle degeneration will promote a significant improvement in movement and energy, meaning he will be able to move with much more ease and not feel as tired or weak as he usually would through physical or mental exertion. The reduction will also allow Will’s diet to be changed to foods with a more solid texture as the muscles in his jaw will be able to cope with the excess chewing, his speech will also improve but not by much. The reduction in Diazepam means that Will’s naptime can be shortened as he will not feel as tired or drowsy after his bottles, which will again provide him with more energy, any questions?”

“No.” Will listened as the mean Doctor spoke and realised this was probably what Hannibal was trying to explain to him before bringing him here, he liked what he was hearing, but it still didn’t stem the fear of impending shots.

“Are you happy to go ahead.”

“I am.”

“Ok then, if you want to just lay him back face down on the table.”

“Noooooo.” At the mention of the torturous position Will’s grip of Hannibal tightened and the tears started up once again.

“I would prefer to hold him instead.”

“It’s just easier if he’s laid down Doctor Lecter.” 

“I am aware of that thank you Bedelia, but I can also choose to hold him. Many parents who come into my office for similar procedures choose to hold their babies, that is their right as it is mine. I am aware it will be a little more difficult for you but your feelings are not the ones that matter right now.”

“It is procedure, so if you would like to lay-”

“No thank you, I will hold him.” Beverly turned away from the situation when she couldn’t help but look amused at Hannibal’s attempt to make it as awkward as possible for Bedelia, in all honesty she was disgusted at the woman’s unprofessional behavior but even more so at Jack’s approval for her to have any say or physical right to touch Will, medical or otherwise. Yes there had been an emergency that Alana needed to attend to, but even she could have done the shots and the MRI could have been postponed. Bedelia looked immediately irritated at the man’s refusal to do as she had asked, but she began taking the needles from Beverly regardless.

Taking the first syringe, Will continued to struggle in Hannibal's lap, his face buried in the man’s neck, Bedelia jabbed the first reduced needle of muscle relaxant into the side of Will’s right butt cheek quickly, followed by the second reduced needle of muscle relaxant and then the usual dose of the incontinence shot which cannot be reduced.

Will shrieked and sobbed harder when he felt the prick of the first needle, the sensation was horrible, he has always had a fear of needles and regardless of them becoming a regular aspect of his life now they will never be something he will become accustom to. “Shhh it’s ok little one nearly finished.” Hannibal kept one hand on Will’s lower back to hold him in place while the other cupped the back of his head stroking at his hair as he cried into the crook of his neck, regardless of the necessary procedure he hated seeing Will in pain and upset.

Once Bedelia had finished Beverly took a piece of cotton and pressed it gently against the small puncture wounds for a few seconds before covering it with a small band aid but Will continued to scream. “Good boy sweetheart all finished, you were a very brave boy.” Beverly cooed as Will screamed louder.

“You can put his diaper back on now Hannibal.” Beverly offered.

Hannibal taped the diaper back in place with Will while still seated in his lap and was about to place his onesie back on the hysterical form before Bedelia spoke again. 

“Please don’t put the onesie back on just yet Doctor Lecter we will need him in a gown for the MRI, Nurse Beverly will take you through everything while I set up the machine and I will be back in a couple minutes.” 

“Wanna go home Daddy.” Will sobbed harder into Hannibal’s neck at the mention of another procedure, he wants to go home now away from the mean Doctor, he wants to play with his new friend and his puzzles not suffer through whatever was coming next. 

“It’s ok little one we will be going home soon ok?” Hannibal attempted to place the pacifier back in Will’s mouth but it was impossible between the sobs so continued to bounce and sway him gently instead although it did nothing to calm him.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t inform you of the change in Doctors Hannibal, I didn’t even know myself until I walked through the door to set up for Will’s appointment.”

“That’s ok Beverly, I don’t blame you, I will be speaking with Jack about it at our meeting later on this evening, I assume you are attending?”

“Yes I am, and I don’t blame you for being angry about it, no need to worry sweetheart this will all be over before you know it ok? And I promise it won’t hurt at all.” Beverly tried to soothe as she helped Hannibal to dress the struggling Will in the gown, finally they managed to tie up the back just as Bedelia walked back through the door. 

“Ok Doctor Lecter if you would like to follow me.” Bedelia lead Hannibal through an adjoining door into a room consisting of only one large machine, the MRI machine. Nothing but guilt is present in that moment, it owns Hannibal, pushing against him as if it were attempting to reverse his steps back from the room. The wall clock ticks louder than Will’s screaming sobs, like the timer on a bomb each tick drags him forward, closer to the machine but the urge to run from the room is sitting heavy on Hannibal’s shoulders, especially when Will looked over at the machine and began to vibrate with fear.

“I will be conducting Will’s MRI scan today to view certain patterns of brain waves to confirm any OCD coupled with autism, we will also be looking for any shadows or abnormalities to rule out anything more serious. So, if you just want to lay him down and take away the plushy, we can administer the sedative.”

“NOOOO DADDY PLEASE!! Please Daddy! Please Daddy! Noooo!!” Will’s screams are ushered in hyperventilating sobs, he doesn’t want Winston taking away and he doesn’t want to be put inside that big machine, he remembers being in one before and it’s loud and scary. Will’s head is a carousel of fear spinning out of control, each one pushing his mind further into pure panic. The fight or flight response is triggered and Will wants nothing more than to run, but he can’t, instead he takes the only option the situation provides, he pleads. Sounds that were near now feel far away, like he’s no longer in the body that sits paralyzed in Hannibal’s arms. 

“Why are we not using a mild dose of diazepam?”

“Doctor Lecter you know as well as I do that there can be absolutely no movement when he is inside the machine, but he still needs to be semi-conscious so I’m afraid it is necessary.”

“N-nooooo!!! D-Daddy p-please d-don’t wanna.” Hannibal was beginning to struggle holding the squirming Will, he wasn’t just scared he was absolutely terrified, screaming and sobbing loudly all while begging Hannibal to take him home.

“I wasn’t told he would need a sedative that strong, Alana and I agreed on a calming environment and diazepam.”

“Well Alana isn’t here and you are not his Doctor.”

“And neither are you Bedelia.” A pang of anger and irritation at Bedelia’s callous responses allowed for a momentary lapse in Hannibal’s composure as he snapped back his response before steeling himself back into a sense of calm. 

“I have just explained why he will need the sedative so if you just want to lay him down please as I have other babies to see.” Will shrieked again when Hannibal took a step forward, the sound broke the man. No, this isn’t happening, it’s not necessary, Will is fine the way he is.

“No, I’m sorry to have wasted your time but I am going to take him home he’s not having it done, shhh it’s ok Will.” Hannibal cupped the back of Will’s head using his fingers and thumb to stroke the soft locks there, finally he feels Will begin to calm when he told Bedelia that they were going home.

“Doctor Lecter I am aware this can be quite traumatic for the babies but you know it is vital we check there are no serious issues, it is a procedure you have recommended and conducted many times, as you say it is always best to rule out serious issues as quickly as possible, once Will is sedated he will be much calmer.” Will began to sob once more, fully believing the mean Doctor was going to talk Daddy into it. Hannibal was pissed, Bedelia could see how scared Will was but still her demeanor never broke that ice cold pattern of demands.

“Well I think I would like to speak to Alana before making any final decisions, so again I apologise for wasting your time but I’m saying no.”

“Well that’s your choice Doctor Lecter.” With that a frustrated Bedelia walked out of the procedure room leaving Beverly to speak with the man.

“I’m sorry Hannibal, her behavior is… well you know what it is! Would you like me to call down to Alana and ask if she has some time to see you? I think she will be out of surgery by now, then you can talk through any concerns you have.”

“Yes please Beverly I would appreciate that.” Beverly walked Hannibal back through and made the phone call to Alana as the man redressed the still distraught Will. There is an embrace of gentle arms that still gives the space to breathe, the grip is soft, yet strong and it wrapped Will in a warm swaddle of Hannibal’s chest and Will didn't want to leave them. It felt as if when he were in Hannibal’s arms all the pain went away, both mental and physical, he’s safe from the mean people here.

“Ok Hannibal she is out of surgery and has some free time, if you just want to make your way to my office she is in there finishing off the surgery paperwork. Listen Hannibal, please excuse me if I am speaking out of turn, but I think the chances of it being something serious is very slim after reading Will’s chart, I would feel pretty confident in agreeing with you and Alana that it’s simply OCD which is exacerbated by his autism.”

“I agree, thank you for your assistance in Will’s appointment today Beverly it is most appreciated and I will see you later on this evening.” 

“It’s no problem Hannibal, I am just sorry you weren’t provided a more compassionate Doctor, I will see you this evening.” Hannibal smiled before making his way to Alana’s office much to Will’s displeasure.

“Go home now Daddy?”

“Very soon little one, Daddy just needs to have a quick talk with Alana ok?”

“No more Doctor Daddy.” Hannibal pulled back Will’s head from his neck and used his thumb to wipe away a few stray tears before pulling out a tissue to wipe away the rest, he offered up a smile and a kiss to Will’s temple and started the walk to see Alana.

“No more Doctor Will I promise, Daddy just needs to have a quick talk with Alana and then we can go home and you can play with your new pet ok?”

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

“K’ay Daddy.” Will did trust Hannibal, and started his descent from panic back into one of calm.

“Good boy, why don’t you think of a name for him while Daddy talks to the Doctor?”

“K’ay.” Hannibal kissed Will’s cheek a few times when he smiled at the suggestion, blowing a small raspberry there eliciting a small giggle that dispelled some of the built up sadness before he knocked on the office door.

“Hello Hannibal please come in, firstly I am so sorry that you weren’t informed about the change in Doctor before coming here, as you have been told the emergency surgery for the baby presenting with appendicitis was dire, but I had no clue it would be Bedelia.”

“Please don’t apologise Alana, I don’t blame you, how is the baby doing now?”

“He is fine and resting comfortably, we managed to remove the organ before septicaemia became an issue.” 

“That’s good news, I was a little surprised to see Bedelia working at all after her disbandment?” Alana raised her eyebrows to express the same thought.

“Apparently Jack had her fill in when I was called into surgery because there was no one else, he said he would inform us of everything tonight at the meeting, but I was told none of the ex-committee members would be working in any aspect until we had all discussed the new roles. Apparently Jack changed his mind on that… which I guess is his prerogative, for now though I believe we are having some second thoughts about the MRI?”

“Yes, I’m just not sure the trauma of the procedure is worth the results to be honest, Will is absolutely terrified by the prospect so I just want to know if you consider this to be absolutely necessary? Because if I am honest I do not, I think the chances of this being something serious is highly unlikely.” Hannibal was straight to the point, he wanted to take Will home, but Bedelia had been right when she pointed out Hannibal was not Will’s Doctor and ultimately he cannot make final decisions on Will’s medical care, so if Alana deems it necessary then he will have no choice but to go through with the MRI.

“Honestly I agree the chances of it being something serious is extremely slim, I only suggested the MRI because it has the added benefit of ruling anything else out, so if it’s a procedure you definitely don’t want to go ahead with I am happy to make the diagnosis on the information we have, but as you know it isn’t one hundred percent confirmed.”

“And your diagnosis is autism and OCD?”

“Yes Hannibal, you diagnosed that also and I happen to agree with you, as does Beverly.” Will was swayed in Hannibal’s lap, relaxing as the man stroked his hair his breathing slowed, now his tears had stopped they left only their tell-tale wet tracks down his face. Hannibal could soothe him like no-one else, even his own breaths were deep and even as he spoke to Alana, it was impossible to stay anxious or upset with Daddy around.

“Ok so what exactly do we do with that information? Because it leaves us with the last recourse of therapy or drugs and I am comfortable with neither.” 

“Well, non OCD sufferers with autism have a sort of mental secretary that will take the ninety nine percent of irrelevant actions that cross their mind and simply delete it before they become consciously aware of it. As such, their mental workspace is like a clean whiteboard, ready to hold and organize useful information. But people with autism and OCD have no such luxury, pretty much every single action that comes in the front door gets written directly on the whiteboard in bold, underlined red letters, no matter what it is, and they have to complete those actions to warn off internal distress. Will could also begin to have a short attention span meaning he can be easily distracted, he will also be constantly fidgeting, this can be excessive physical movement of any kind, something as simple as movement of limbs. Other issues can include excessive talking, interrupting conversations or constantly changing activity or task and as we have discussed Will is displaying the majority of these symptoms from having the two paired illnesses, yes at the minute they are mild, but I do believe they will become a lot worse as he is much more settled now and has had his shots reduced.”

“Ok so if you are considering treatments, what are you suggesting?”

“As you know there are a number of medications we can use to treat such as Methylphenidate, which you know will work by decreasing activity in certain areas of the brain, in particular the areas that play a part in controlling obsession and behavior, we could also consider prescribing Xanax which will reduce the internal stress of the chaotic behaviour, it will relax him and slow everything down.”

“So basically, it will make the reductions in his other medications pointless.”

“That is one issue yes.” Will shifted a little in the man’s lap really wanting to go home now, he wants to play with his new friend. 

“Daddy go home now?” Hannibal looked down at Will trying very hard to sit patiently in his lap, but he was fast becoming uncomfortable again.

“Very soon ok?”

“Wanna play wiv my friend.”

“I know you do little one, I promise we won’t be long ok?”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.”

“Who is his friend?” Alana questioned.

“He is Will’s new pet tortoise.”

“Oh wow! I didn’t expect that, I bet that’s fun huh?” Alana aimed her question at Will who gave a short quick nod but no verbal response, but she was genuinely shocked at the fact Hannibal had allowed Will to have an animal in his home, the man was a well known neat freak. 

“As well as taking medication or in place of taking medication, we could consider the different therapies such as behavior therapy? We can identify and manage the types of behavior you want to encourage and when he shows that he is given some sort of small reward, whereas he will have a privilege removed for poor behavior, as you know it also includes praising him for even very small amounts of progress.”

“I don’t care much for that type of therapy, it has an air of animal training to it.”

“Yes I do understand your apprehensions.”

“There are also parent training programmes that can help you learn specific ways of talking to Will and playing with him to improve his attention and behavior and finally cognitive behavioral therapy referred to as CBT, as you know this is a talking therapy that can help them to manage problems by changing the way he thinks and behaves. Basically, we would try and change how Will feels about certain situations, which would in turn potentially change his behavior.”

“Let’s be honest Alana, every treatment focuses on changing who he is and I am not sure that is a route I would like to venture down as he doesn’t have any behavior’s that I am unhappy with, I personally think he is fine exactly how he is… so what if I choose not to medicate him or subject him to therapy? Would that be a decision you would override?”

“Absolutely not, like I say certain negative behavior’s may increase, but if you are ok with that then there are no issues leaving it untreated and if you change your mind further down the line we can always revaluate.” 

“Ok then for now I don’t want to go any further with any treatment or therapy.”

“No problem Hannibal, if you change your mind you know where I am.”

“Thank you Alana I assume I will be seeing you later on?” 

“No problem, and yes I will be there.” Hannibal shook the woman’s hand and left for home much to the happiness of Will.

Will squirmed to be put down the second they walked through the door, crawling straight over to his friend’s tank. “Hi wanna play!!” Will squealed excitedly pulling the tortoise from the tank as Hannibal watched in silent frustration when the dirt sprinkled all over the pristine carpet once more.

Hannibal soon huffed out a laugh upon seeing the look of happiness on Will’s face, that meant more to him than the speckles of dirt, placing his keys on the counter he turned to make himself a cup of coffee, but upon pulling the container from the cabinet he stilled feeling that it was empty, it wasn’t empty this morning he knows that, but he didn’t have time to worry about that issue when Will quickly pointed out another.

“Daddy don’t move puzzles!” The angered statement brought ice to Hannibal's gut, he hadn't touched the display, he never would.

Hannibal walked over and crouched down beside Will. “What’s the matter Will?” The man asked him to once again point out what he meant and Will promptly pointed to the now misplaced puzzles then scowled at Hannibal again. Will had meticulously placed each individual puzzle back in order after Abigail’s visit but now each puzzle sat in a different area. Hannibal was filled with an instant sense of anger, but he didn’t want to show that hand to Will and freak him out, instead, Hannibal apologised once more and left Will to righting his 'wrong' before beginning to scale the place discreetly. What if the intruder isn't just getting in but is in fact already in, and just hiding somewhere?

Hannibal hadn't been in the nursery for a while and there was a small storage space in the bedroom closet, he checked everywhere before returning to sit down at the kitchen table, what the hell is happening?? There is nobody here, there are different guards outside constantly and he's always here! Hannibal was ready to admit he was getting concerned, he looked at the solid ceiling and floors and there's no way in... what if it's him? What if he is so stressed and tired that he doesn't realise it’s him doing these things? 

The brain in states of stress and exhaustion can become scattered and unfocused, leading the primitive lobes to hijack the ability for logical analysis and actions. In lamens terms a person can be committing acts without memory of ever doing it, Hannibal is seriously starting to question if that is in fact the case because nothing else is adding up. Whenever Jack or Beverly, even Alana visit his home they leave a scent of themselves that Hannibal can smell for hours, but there is no scent after these intrusions… maybe Freddie was playing into his paranoia when she implied there was another person.

It may be time to invest in some home surveillance… 

Will moved each character back to its original place before going back to playing with his new pet, he crawled close behind as the little creature stomped around the room like he owned the place, Hannibal pushed the worry to the back of his mind unwilling to scare his baby and moved to sit beside Will. Looking down at the small tracks of dirt the animal left behind didn’t instil the usual irritation as it would anything else, the happiness spilled across Will’s face was more important. The second the shelled creature saw Hannibal beside the young agent it scurried over and nipped at his trouser leg, the man had no clue what he had done to offend it, but was glad it didn’t behave that way towards Will.

“Do we have a name for him yet Will?”

“Uh-huh… Buster.”

“Buster? Ok then Buster it is.” Hannibal smiled at the name choice and moved to stroke a finger down the shell to which the tortoise didn’t seem to appreciate as it moved to bite him again, clearly the young agent had his own little personal guard tortoise. 

“Ok little one you have an hour and then it’s time for a bottle and a story ok?”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal gently ruffled Will’s hair as he stood from the carpet and made his way to the kitchen to prepare some hors d’oeuvres and select a bottle of wine for his guests as Will talked to both the tortoise and the toy’s, he seemed to be explaining them to Buster and it was cute, Hannibal honestly loved listening to Will talking nonsense because it really doesn’t happen often, the sweetness in his voice was better than any classical composition he had ever heard.

An hour later Will was busy moving around his puzzle display happily, until one of the pieces fell over and there was an instant pang of annoyance. “Fuck off!” Will shouted, loudly, at the fallen toy, they were just the first words that came to his mind.

“WILL!!” Hannibal shouted louder than he meant to through shock, although there still wasn’t very much volume to it. Initially the man felt a little angry that Will had just cussed so blatantly, but the angered feeling soon dissipated when Will looked up at the man more confused rather than guilty for saying it.

Hannibal walked and crouched down in front of Will, “Will what did you just say?”

“Fuck off.” The man had to steel himself from laughing when Will looked at him and said it so innocently, Hannibal quickly realised that Will doesn’t even understand what he’s done wrong. 

“You can’t say that little one, it’s a bad word ok?”

“Why?” Hannibal huffed out a laugh and scooped Will into his arms. “Because people don’t like it little one.”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy, now I think it’s time for a bottle and a story what do you think?”

“K’ay Daddy.” Hannibal pulled Will from the chair handing him Winston before laying him down on the changing mat. Will’s body went with the man’s motions as he was gently wiped clean, stroking Winston’s soft fur against his cheek while struggling to keep his eyes open. Hannibal taped up a fresh diaper before putting on his night time onesie and pulling Will into his arms. "Come on Will, you need a good night’s sleep."

Will liked the idea of sleep, he was so tired, and Daddy's arms were warm and comforting, Will inhaled at Hannibal's scent as the man slowly paced the room sending him into a peaceful sleep. Hannibal snuggled Will comfortably in the crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes, feeling like he finally had meaning in his life, Will gave him love that he could never explain. Hannibal whispered a 'sweet dreams' before leaving the room, he guesses there will be the usual meltdown throughout the night when Will realises he is back in the crib, but it has to be done.

Moving to the kitchen Hannibal pulled out the defrosted, sautéed sections of Freddie’s leg and turned on the stove…

He can’t have his guests go hungry now can he?


	24. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third person in Freddie's plan is finally revealed, but who will come out on top?
> 
> The meeting to re-assign roles has both Beverly and Hannibal worried they may be outed for their actions, how will Frederick and Bedelia react to their new standing?
> 
> I apologise this was supposed to be up in the middle of the week but we have being having service repairs in my area and it has been a nightmare!
> 
> A big thank you to everyone that is still following this story especially to the people who have left a comment and a kudo it has been appreciated! I hope you enjoy the latest chapter and as always please let me know your thoughts!

Hannibal checked his watch when the knock at the door came, and smiled brightly when he opened it to Beverly. “Hello Beverly, this is an unexpected pleasure, I was expecting you at eight thirty, please come in.” Hannibal opened the door without hesitation inviting the woman inside and didn’t really question the early arrival, their usual plans to speak privately have been repeatedly thwarted recently and there are some concerns they need to work out. “Is everything ok?”

“Yes sorry Hannibal, I was just wondering if we can have a quick chat before Alana and Jack arrive?” 

“Of course, would you like some wine?” 

“Yes please! Abigail has been driving me nanners lately!” Hannibal motioned to the stool at the kitchen island and poured Beverly a glass when she sat down, smiling slightly at the comment as he can definitely relate to having a high maintenance baby. 

“Nanners?”

“Oh sorry Hannibal, mom brain! We are trying to avoid cuss words at home because Abigail has apparently taken a liking to them, especially adding obnoxious before each one now she can pronounce it correctly… thank you for that by the way!” Hannibal handed Beverly the large glass of red wine trying hard to stem the smirk at the flustered woman, there was no malice, Beverly was not only his associate, but a partner and a dear friend that shared his thoughts on many things.

“I apologise for that Beverly, but you know why we need to work on their annunciation.”

“Yes I know, and I have been when Margot is working, but let’s stick with positive words ok? Especially at play dates!” Beverly pulled an amused look at the man before taking a very big drink of wine.

“I will be sure to do that.” 

“Listen Hannibal, I am getting a little concerned about this meeting, I know Jack is revaluating roles and we haven’t had a chance to speak… I’m really concerned that he is going to pass on the ordering of medications to Alana, if that happens she will go to the original supplier as opposed to the one we are using… if that happens how do we explain we haven’t used the original supplier in years?? If that comes out then so will everything else! I cant be locked up in this community for life Hannibal I cant.”

“I will admit that I have had some similar concerns, but currently I am still sourcing the medications and you are still doing the ordering, please do not take this as a demeaning comment Beverly but that is precisely your job, going between myself and Alana completing tasks that we do not have the time to do. I reiterate that comment was not meant as anything negative, the work you do is vital and I cannot see Jack changing that arrangement as it works perfectly.” 

“But what if he suggests it?”

“If he suggests it then I will decline and simply explain that we are handling that side of things together, that is my role here and you help me, it will be fine, please try not to worry ok? I am confident that arrangement will remain in place.” Hannibal was sure, it probably wasn’t a role Jack had even thought about as he never really considers the details of any important aspect, instead he just skates over the top of them, superficially fixing the problem as opposed to dealing with the source of it. 

“Ok, I hope you are right, how is Will doing lately?”

“Will is fine thank you for asking, he still has the occasional nightmare, and he does not like being left alone when I am out of sight but I think we are improving daily. In all other matters it is his way or no way and I wouldn’t change anything, he guilted me into getting him a tortoise, I have to admit Will is a tough negotiator.” Beverly laughed out, it was common knowledge that Hannibal was OCD in cleanliness, she even harmlessly questioned at one point how he would cope with a little one messing up his home.

“Really? Wow I would have never expected that of you! On a scale of one to ten how much is it driving you crazy?” Beverly laughed again when the man pulled an amused angry face.

“It is like an internal itch that I can’t scratch, I mean yes it is very cute, and it makes Will happy, but every time he takes it out of the tank he sprinkles soil all over the carpet and then Buster walks the dirt all over, it’s as though they are a very well organised tag team to create mess.” Beverly couldn’t help but be amused by the man’s aversion to mess, but also found it sweet how hard he was trying to hide it. 

“But to be honest with you Will has vomited grape juice over the carpet twice before, and urinated on it once when I put him down for two seconds after a bath, so there were some minor stain’s that I couldn’t get out anyway, I’m not truly sure when I gave up on the idea of having a clean carpet, I did think about switching to hardwood flooring, but I don’t want Will’s knees to get sore when he’s crawling.” Hannibal guided Beverly over to the small corner of the room that held the tank, it came with a stand that he never used simply because Will wouldn’t be able to reach his own pet, but it had the added bonus of out of sight, out of mind.

“Babies come with mess I’m afraid Hannibal! And Buster is a very cute name for a very cute animal! Hello little guy!” Beverly reached in and attempted to stroke the shell but swiftly pulled her finger back when Buster moved to bite. “Woah, he’s umm… friendly!” 

“Don’t take it personally, he doesn’t like anyone except Will, including me, he bites me whenever I get close enough, and if I am near Will he charges.” 

“Well as you saw we got a bunny, I told Abigail ten times she would get bored, I told Margot that a hundred times, but no we had to have it! And as it turns out, Margot has now learned that she is terrified of rabbits and Abigail has forgotten we have one, so yeah, I have a bunny now.” Hannibal smiled with empathy as Beverly laughed, she looked exhausted, but again he can relate.

Hannibal went to open the door when the second knock came and smiled just as brightly at Alana.

“Good evening Alana, please come in.” Hannibal stepped back holding the door open for the woman with an extended arm. “Please, let me take your coat.”

“Thank you Hannibal, a gentle man as always.” There wasn’t any scenario in which Alana thought she would call Hannibal that and mean it as of a few months ago, she found him to be arrogant and a little opinionated, and he was, but now Alana sees that he is a kind hearted person with flaws just as she has. In retrospect Hannibal’s apparent arrogance had only ever campaigned for better circumstances and freedom for the babies here and so had she, but Alana also knows that she has pushed for some less than humane procedures for the babies in her plight to beat Hannibal in some unfounded war, it was wrong and she regrets it. 

“I try.” Hannibal had similar feelings towards Alana, he had strongly disliked her for a long time, but she did apologise and seemed to mean it, on top of that she revoked some of the barbaric things that she had pushed for and also worked day and night anyway she could when Will was taken, and then cared for him exceptionally in the infirmary. But the one that sticks out most to Hannibal is Alana’s refusal to put Will through a traumatic assessment and instead diagnosed him on present information, saving Will from unnecessary stress, so in his eyes that is a true redemption.

“Oh hey Beverly! I’m sorry am I late? I thought Jack said eight thirty?”

“No you are not late I was a little early, Abigail was driving me crazy with a toy piano, another thing Margot thought was a good idea.” Hannibal hung up Alana’s coat as she sat beside Beverly on the couch.

“May I offer you a glass of wine Alana? Or I have beer if you would prefer?”

“A beer would be perfect thank you Hannibal, the food looks beautiful as always.” Alana smiled down at the various trays of small snacks placed on the coffee table in front of the couch and appreciated the effort, Hannibal always went to exceptional levels with his presentations, she doesn’t think she has met a more attentive host.

“Thank you, please feel free to help yourself.”

“So does anyone have the faintest idea as to what Jack has decided? Because Bedelia filling in during your absence Alana has been a little awkward to say the least! She isn’t exactly well liked by any parent or baby, I think Hannibal can certainly attest to that.”

“I have no clue, but then again Jack doesn’t really tell me much, I am still so sorry about her taking your appointment Hannibal, I know I was in emergency surgery but if I had known I would have re-scheduled.”

“As I said before Alana I do not blame you for that, I know you would have changed the appointment if you knew, I will be asking Jack about it though, speaking of which I believe that is him.” Hannibal moved to open the door when Jack knocked and took his coat before gesturing to the couch and moving to pour another glass of wine.

“Well thank you Hannibal for letting us do the meeting here, and thank you both for coming.”

“I suppose it should be myself thanking you for doing the meeting here, I also apologise if I have inconvenienced anyone, I am unable to leave Will with anyone right now.”

“It’s no trouble Hannibal.” 

“Well as you are all aware we have been having a large number of complaints from parents for a while now with regards to the committee we had set up, and I mean complaints about Bedelia and Frederick anyway, I would just like to clarify to you both Alana and Beverly that I had no complaints about yourselves from parents, but I did get complaints from Bedelia and Frederick. Obviously I now know that their complaints about you two were in fact because you were agreeing with what the parents were saying. Through my own fault I never paid much attention to them because I assumed the complaints were against certain necessary procedures, I now know this isn’t the case, but because of that I was unaware how badly the committee was been run. I have now surrounded myself with all the facts and made the decision to fire the current committee members from their lead roles here.” Hannibal noted the fact that Jack really didn’t blame himself or apologise for his error, instead he made excuses and justifications for his act like he always did, there was no excusing any part of his behavior, least of all the man’s ignorance as to what he had done to the people entrapped here.

“With all due respect Jack I don’t think Bedelia should be working in the infirmary, even in Alana’s absence, she is far from respectful when it comes to the parent’s wishes, and she is certainly not reassuring to any of the scared babies that come into the examination rooms, she chooses convenience over comfort and that is inhumane.” Alana nodded her head in agreement with Beverly’s words regardless of the slight annoyance in Jack’s face.

“I also agree, I found it a little disgraceful that she was able to conduct my visit with Will, I also find it a little disgraceful that I was not given the courtesy of a warning by yourself Jack, or the opportunity to re-schedule.” 

“It was not my intention to put you in that position Hannibal and for that I do apologise, I was made aware that Alana had been called in to emergency surgery and I had to make the decision to appoint someone else to conduct the appointments in Alana’s place and unfortunately, Bedelia was the only one qualified. I do however understand that was not a smart move on my side.” Hannibal knew that was probably the only apology he would receive from Jack for what transpired, but no it didn’t make anything right.

“I understood the reasoning Jack, but that is not a situation I would like Will to deal with again, and I don’t think any other parent would either.”

“It is not my intention for it to happen again Hannibal, I would have never put you in that situation if I was aware how badly Bedelia would treat yourself and Will, Beverly informed myself of how terrible the appointment actually was and I can assure you that she was severely reprimanded. However, I also need to consider the fact that as long as they reside in this community they must work in a role that incorporates their skill sets.”

“So you are choosing skill sets over common human decency?”

“I made a mistake Hannibal!” 

“With respect Jack, I do not want to work with or around Bedelia or Frederick either.” Beverly said her peace and then instantly pulled the glass back to her lips, she knew Jack was angry but she was also on Hannibal’s side, the hope was to stop the building row between the two men, but she may have just exacerbated it, she was thankful when Alana spoke up though and took some of the heat away from her. 

“Me either.”

“And that is precisely why I have called this meeting! Going forward I think the people in the room should be our new overseeing committee, we can sit here and devise roles and positions that we are all happy with and work together as opposed to half the committee being against the other. No animosity, no out ruling each other, and no internal complaints from one another, I am however aware that yourself and Hannibal have had your differences from the beginning so is this going to work?”

“If I may, myself and Alana have indeed had our differences, big ones. But I would like to think that many of those issues stemmed from poor communication and simple differing opinions, I would also like to think that we have worked through them, and moved past them.” 

“I agree, I made some motions for some pretty barbaric new procedures to be added to the programme such as chemical castration amongst other things, that I now realise are just that, barbaric, I think myself and Hannibal working together would be just fine and I hope you feel the same Hannibal?”

“I do.”

“Ok, well now that we have that straightened out, I have given some thoughts as to individual roles so that everything is covered whilst also taking into consideration that both you Hannibal, and you Beverly have babies at home. Hannibal you were brought to the community with your anticipated role being our head psychiatrist, you also ran and decided how the psychological side of the infirmary is run with regards to the babies such as any counselling that is needed, and any extra medication that is required, as well as administering the shots alongside Bedelia. You have also sourced the medication since arriving and unless you want to change anything in your role, I would like you to continue it, but I also want you to continue it as a committee member meaning you do not need to run your actions through anyone.” Hannibal’s peripheral vision witnessed Beverly tense and relax at Jacks words, and even he had to admit the relief was instant to him also, there was no need for negotiation, everything would remain as it is. 

“I am happy to continue my role, and I am happy to do it as a committee member.” Being a committee member just meant more privacy for him to work on his plan without question or interruption which was just fine with him.

“Ok good, I know you have been working from home looking over the paperwork from the other psychiatrists meetings with the babies to determine if any extra care is needed and Beverly has been doing some of the physical sides of things such as ordering the medications you requested from outside, so are you happy to keep doing that Beverly?”

“I am.”

“Ok good, we can keep that as it is for now then and we can revisit in a few weeks time when you are due back at work Hannibal.”

“Ok that is fine by me.”

“Ok then, Alana you have been running the surgical side of the infirmary alongside Frederick, I know you were also conducting shot appointments amongst many other things, but you had to run everything by Frederick which will obviously no longer be the case because I would like you to continue that roll as head of the department, and I would also like you to do that as a committee member, if you are happy to do so?”

“I am.” 

“Good, and Beverly for a long time now you have been going between both Alana and Hannibal and working where they needed you, I see no reason why that should change as you are an exceptional asset to both, you have also been a committee member since arriving, are you happy to continue as you are?”

“I am.”

“Going forward Jack where does this leave Bedelia and Frederick?” Hannibal was impressed that Jack had finally stepped up and placed people in the right roles, but that still didn’t explain what would happen with the disbanded committee members.

“Frederick and Bedelia will now handle the administration side of things, but they will hold no authoritative standing and they will have no contact with parents or babies in a professional setting.”

“Please let me be there when you tell them that!” Beverly couldn’t help but laugh out loud at the new roles Jack intends to hand them, she knows how the two will react to there loss of power and would love to be present when Jack told them. Jack simply smirked at the slightly tipsy woman’s bemused face before continuing on with his speech.

“Going forward this is how the community will be run, does anyone have anything they want to add?” Three no’s were offered up in unison everyone seemingly happy with the outcome, so now the business side of the meeting was over all four enjoyed some food and conversation. A few more drinks were had by all until it was time to leave, Alana had a very early shift, Beverly was falling asleep on the couch thanks to the lack of Abigail’s annoying noise maker, and Jack simply wanted his own bed. 

Hannibal was glad of the meeting, it stemmed a variety of worries, but most of all he was happier in the fact that the food seemed to go down a treat, he may have to use the same source again. The thought reminded him that Freddie’s food and liquid IV’s need replacing, so gathering the necessary supplies he heads downstairs. 

Hannibal was up quite early the next morning, it was Wednesday which meant the puzzles would not be moved today, for every day of the week the puzzles had a specific place to be but Wednesdays they weren’t to be touched. Hannibal had no idea why or how those daily routines appeared but they were there and identical each time, and wasn’t to be disturbed. So this was the day the usually played with lego’s, that was all well and good but after a few hours Will would become bored and Hannibal wants to stimulate his mind, not dull it. 

Looking out of the window is was a sunny day and he thought back to his trip to the beach with Will and maybe it would be nice to get out of the house today, he already knows how much Will enjoyed their last venture to the beach so maybe that was a better option than spending the whole day inside? But again it was all about routine, Saturdays and Sundays were days for things that needed doing outside, it was the days they went to the store, or for walks, it was also the day Hannibal had made the mistake of taking Will to the petting zoo. Well maybe that wasn’t a mistake, but he could have been firmer in his refusal for a pet… Hannibal decides to make his decision about their day based on Will’s reaction to the offer, so he moves to the kitchen and begins the pancakes for breakfast before scooping Will from the crib when he hears the shuffling begin on the baby monitor.

“Good morning Will did you have a nice sleep?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Good it’s time for pancakes ok?”

“Yeah!” Will bounced in his high chair like he was dancing to music only he could hear when Hannibal brought the spoon to his mouth, feeding Will was never difficult when it was pancakes or mac and cheese though, the only hard part was keeping up, he seemed to love everything Hannibal made but he had his favorites. Every time Will saw the spoon he opened wide enough to show the room how many teeth he had and then clamped right down so as not to waste a drop and Hannibal found it cute, he loved the fact that Will seemed to enjoy food just as much as he did.

“Play wiv lego’s today Daddy?” Hannibal had been questioning how to start the conversation of their days plans when Will seemed to start it for him.

“We could… or Daddy was thinking that we could go out today?” Hannibal anticipated the drop in Will’s demeanor as he probably expected the man to offer up a store visit or something else he didn’t want to do.

“Ummmmm!!! Legos!!” Folding his arms across his chest Will scowled at the man’s response, today was lego day and he wanted to play with them!

“That’s ok Will, we can play with lego’s if you would rather… I was just thinking that maybe we could go to the beach again and build sandcastles, but we can play with lego’s instead ok?” Hannibal didn’t mind if Will really wanted to stay home and follow his routine, he would support it, but he also knew what he was doing by offering up two things but making the beach sound better.

“Beach?”

“Yes, do you remember where we went last time and we built the big castle?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“But we can stay home if you would like?” Hannibal watched as Will thought for a moment, seemingly weighing up the options, he really wanted to go to the beach because he liked it there, but he wanted to play with lego’s too.

“Go beach Daddy then play wiv lego’s when we go home?” Hannibal smiled at the almost coherent statement, not much time had passed since the reduced shots but Will had already being speaking a little more and a lot more clearly.

“Yes we can play with them when we get home ok?” 

“Yeah!”

“Good boy, now why don’t you feed Buster while Daddy cleans up and gets everything we need?”

“Kay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Hannibal placed Will on the ground beside the tortoise tank and handed him the bag of mixed cut vegetables so he could re-fill the food bowl, and Hannibal could get organised. Once the feeding bowl was full Will pulled Buster from his tank and spent the next few minutes holding out little leaves of kale, giggling as the creature took little chomps.

Hannibal grabbed the diaper bag and set to work filling it with everything they would need for the trip in the form of sun cream, bottles, juice and snacks before scooping Will up and walked outside to strap Will in the car seat, throwing the diaper bag in the trunk. Will recognised the place instantly when they pulled up and squealed happily, he was extremely grateful that Daddy had kept his promise and brought him back there, it had been his most favorite day ever aside from the petting zoo, and now he was going to get to do it again.

Will was already squirming to be put down the second they stepped onto the sand, but he was more intrigued by the nearby treeline. “Wanna go trees Daddy!!” Will bounced excited eagerly pointing his finger towards the treelines, he was a little disappointed they hadn’t walked through the woods this time but Hannibal had chosen to park so close so he could keep an eye on the car and their exit, he had also enjoyed walking through them last time but currently he is being extra vigilant, there is still a good possibility that a third person is trying to finish what Freddie had started.

“We will go in the trees next time ok little one?” Luckily the response seemed to sate Will who was now more interested in the sand below him, Hannibal turned and tossed the diaper bag on the ground and took out the blanket, placing it down carefully while trying hard not to get any sand on it as it was used for changing Will. 

Hannibal pulled out the collection of bowls and cups scattering them in front of Will before he sat opposite and smiled as he looked around, Hannibal had always liked it here because the small beach beside the lake was always empty, for now anyway, at least as long as the people in the community were still unaware this small section existed, he knew a day was coming when it wouldn’t be so quiet, but for now it was peaceful enough to enjoy the day with Will.

Looking back over at Will rapidly pulled Hannibal out of his daydream as he moves to stop the young agents next action. “What is your obsession with eating sand Will? Stop it.” Hannibal grasped Will’s hand before his sand covered fingers quite reached his mouth for a second time and wiped them clean, offering up a sip of juice to take the taste away. 

“Wanna build a castle Daddy!”

“You can build a sandcastle in a minute little one, let’s get you changed first ok?” The sun was blazing today and a onesie would simply be too warm as he expected, so as quickly as he could he stripped Will and left him in just a t-shirt and diaper. Will squirmed as Hannibal lathered him in half a bottle of sunscreen and immediately fell back to his knees when the man let go and began to dig into the sand, not at all bothered by it getting caked under his nails, he began filling the bowls and patting it down like last time but got disappointed when the dry sand just dispersed.

“We have to get water remember?” Hannibal walked back and forth until there was a decent patch of wet sand, big enough for them to construct another fortress.

“Shall we decorate it this time little one?” 

“Yeah!” Hannibal smiled and set to walking nearby, placing a few seashells, rocks, and driftwood of all of different shapes and sizes into the bowl and poured them out in front of Will watching as he picked up one of the larger shells and started using it to scoop at the sand and pour it into the bowl like a shovel. Hannibal dug out a moat as Will piled dome after dome on top of each other creating a bigger castle than last time, they spent a couple of hours doing this until finally Will seemed to be finished with the structure layout and leaned back, casting a critical eye over his handiwork and then nodded in satisfaction. 

“Do you want to put some shells on it?”

“Uh-huh” Hannibal obediently passed Will rock after rock, shell after shell, until they were all gone and Will was putting the finishing touches on the tallest tower, painstakingly covering the top with a roof made from small pieces of driftwood. The moat surrounding their castle was nice and deep, even if it only held muddy, wet sand instead of the lava stream that was supposed to be in there, according to Will anyway.

Hannibal had been content to leave the storytelling to Will, just like last time only adding the occasional suggestion but stopped when he realised Will was actually telling a true story this time, he listened thinking this was his way of finding out how Will really feels about the recent situation.

It was about a naughty woman that takes people away so she can be mean to them and a big dragon that carries her away so she can be locked up in a dungeon under the castle, the dragon stays there forever so the naughty lady can’t escape take anyone away anymore. Hannibal perceived this as Freddie kidnapping him and basically torturing him. “You know Daddy thinks the dragon doesn’t have to stay there forever, because you know what happens when dragons catch mean ladies?” Will continued looking down at the castle but shook his head.

“Well when the dragons catch the mean ladies, they eat them all up! So nobody ever has to be scared of her again ok?”

“Never ever again?”

“Never ever again Will I promise.” Will crawled forward slightly raising his arms to be picked up as he always does when he feels sad, sometimes there is reason and other times it comes from nowhere, but no matter the cause a hug from Daddy always makes him feel better. Hannibal doesn’t hesitate to pull Will into his lap and hug him tightly, starting up the light swaying motion that always seems to soothe Will.

“Daddy loves you more than anything in this world, I know you still have sad thoughts sometimes and things still get confusing, but I promise you I’m going to spend the rest of my life making sure you are happy and cared for. I know I can’t give everything back to you that you had taken away, but I will always do my best to let you be who you want to be ok? And Daddy will never let anyone hurt you ever again.” 

“Love you too Daddy.” Will was appreciative of the words, they soothed the dark thoughts, he knows that Hannibal means every word because he has done nothing but try and care for him ever since he pulled him from Freddie’s arms.

The second trip to the beach was as successful as the first and Hannibal plans on making it a regular outing for the pair, Will is asleep before they arrive home and Hannibal lays him on the couch for the remainder of his nap as he looks over the latest paperwork Beverly had dropped off for him. Will wakes earlier than usual which was to be expected after the reduced shots and Hannibal was glad of it, after his afternoon bottle the two played with lego’s as promised until bedtime which came around all too quickly for Will. 

“Can we av mac an cheese Daddy?” Hannibal looked at the clock and it was seven pm, it’s the time he usually settles Will down to be asleep for seven thirty, the man tried hard to maintain routine for Will in every aspect of his life because it is something his subconscious so desperately needs to maintain order, which in turn keeps Will calm. 

“It’s bedtime little one, shall we have another bottle instead?”

“Hungry Daddy.” Will twiddled Hannibal’s shirt collar as he spoke, he knows its bedtime and he’s tired, but he’s also hungry and that’s what he wants. Ok then that is enough said, if Will is hungry, then he’s hungry, and Hannibal refuses to put him to bed with an empty belly.

“Ok then mac and cheese it is.” The beaming smile on Will’s face made the slight inconvenience of cooking at this time obsolete, he knew this was coming anyway now that the shots have been reduced, Will’s appetite for solid food will rise slightly and he will crave it more often which was not a problem for Hannibal, it simply means he can expand Will’s diet and they can eat more meals together.

Hannibal held Will in one arm and swayed gently as he cooked the request that always slightly turned his stomach, the swaying motion always seemed to soothe Will to no end and this time didn’t appear to be any different when he snuggled further into the man’s chest, enjoying the feeling of movement as he listened to the sound of Daddy’s heartbeat, Hannibal was sure Will would be asleep by the time it was ready but luckily the anticipated meal seemed too good to miss.

Will is placed in his highchair with his eyes half closed but his mouth already partly open when Hannibal moves the spoon to his lips, there was no offering up of the spoon as Will appeared far too tired to take it and it was a little late for another bath and clean up if he did anyway which is often needed when Will feeds himself. Tired or not for each mouthful Will opens wide, chews a little and swallows it down, he drains the bowl quite quickly happy his hunger has stemmed but now he just wants sleep.

“Good boy was that nice?” Hannibal cleaned off Will’s mouth and moved to deposit the spoon into the sink waiting for the bowl to be thrown with little enthusement before dropping that in too just as Will started to rub his sleepy eyes with balled up fists. 

“Uh-huh.” 

“I think it’s time for bed ok little one?”

“K’ay Daddy.” Hannibal pulled Will from the high chair and handed him back Winston before starting a slow pace of the room, he read from Will’s favorite story book whilst keeping his voice in a soft tone as he relayed the story, sending him into a peaceful sleep. 

Hannibal snuggled Will comfortably in the crib and watched him sleep for a few minutes ensuring he was completely out before whispering a sweet dreams and leaving the room to clean up the kitchen, he should probably consider pushing Will’s bedtime back another half an hour now he will have more energy to burn off. Once the kitchen was clean Hannibal entered the first basement and pulled out the ingredients from the freezer to make his own supper, but just as he walked up the stairs and placed the last section of meat supplied courtesy of Freddie on the counter his head snapped up. 

Hannibal felt the knife before he saw it. Frederick wrapped an arm around his neck from behind and held the blade up tightly against his throat, Hannibal used the opposing mirror to look into the eyes of the wielder and felt nothing but a rising rage. A soft whine erupted from the baby monitor and Hannibal watched Fredericks reflection turn ever so slightly and smile, it was Frederick all along, everything was falling into place, Frederick had been in his home, Frederick tried to make him feel crazy and it’s Frederick that has been helping Freddie… and he missed it because it was far too obvious.

The knife sat precariously on his skin, soft enough to not pierce his neck, but hard enough to enforce the intended message. The harsh metal should have been cold and raw against his skin, but Hannibal’s body couldn't feel anything except for the excruciating anger that he hadn’t realised his identity sooner, his throat was held in a silver grasp, and all he felt was anger. The anger stemmed from the repercussions of the late catch up, but there was an upside to Frederick’s invasion, there was no way the guards would have let him casually walk inside without invitation meaning he got in how he has been getting in all along and they are unaware of his presence, so Hannibal could indeed ensure Frederick suffered for his crimes.

"You have given up everything for her? For that bitch??” Frederick pulled the blade tighter against Hannibal's neck cutting him slightly, angered by the insult aimed at Freddie, Frederick believed the woman loved him as much as he loved her, they had been planning this from the day Hannibal walked into the office and claimed Will. They had built a solid, loving relationship up over that time so he would defend her honor in a heartbeat, they always had an agreement if one was caught or suspected they would hide as the other took over, and Frederick is clinging to the hope she is just unable to make contact right now.

“I haven’t given anything up Hannibal you took it from me! You took my role here! You took my dignity! And now you are going to pay for all of it! I am going to kill you, take Will, and when Freddie knows it is safe she will come out of hiding and we are going to walk out of this place!”

“Walking may be a little difficult for Freddie right now, I wonder if she made those promises to Brian too?” Grasping Hannibal’s hair Frederick pulled his head back hard at the words, the fact his threat seemed to invoke no fear whatsoever angered him even further. 

“Brian was a scapegoat! We used him you fucking idiot! It was all part of the plan Hannibal! A plan that out smarted you… so maybe you are not as intelligent as you think!?” Hannibal tipped his chin, forcing his soft throat further into the sharpened edge, tempting Frederick. A small stream of blood trickled from the feeble cut that he could not feel, the man didn’t flinch or remove his eyes from Frederick’s reflection, just allowed a cruel smile to stretch out across his face. 

“And where is Brian now Frederick? Are you sure they weren’t the ones playing you? Maybe they got out together? You must have a plan for that knowing you would be hunted down like an animal when the community found out?” Frederick’s steadfast grip on the polished weapon shifted tighter, causing more crimson liquid to flow from the raw wound he had inflicted, Every word Hannibal spoke stung and only fuelled the fire that burned inside of Frederick, every violating phrase that Freddie didn’t love him and played him just like Brian was like gasoline in his guts, his fists clenched around the handle and Hannibal’s hair as his jaw rooted.

“Freddie cant stand Brian! He probably ran away like the coward he is! And of course we had a way out of here as I said we outsmarted you!” The more Hannibal spoke the harder Frederick had to convince himself that it wasn’t true, Freddie wouldn’t lie to him and she certainly wouldn’t leave with Brian.

“The ends of the tunnels beneath the grounds that lead out of this place were sealed by Jack at my recommendation when I arrived, so even if your plan would have worked, it wouldn’t have worked.” 

“You and I both know that’s a lie Hannibal, if you were so concerned about the safety of exposed pipes then you would have sealed up the ones that run under the houses also, and more specifically the one that runs right under yours! Well a few feet away anyway, but it’s amazing what a little corrosive acid and the correct tools can do to an old pipe.” Hannibal will freely admit he looked over every blue print for the community and recommended to Jack which ones needed sealing up, the pipes Frederick is speaking about are in fact a few feet away from each house, more specifically they run between the homes in a square pattern. So, there was never any reason to consider them but again Frederick is right, the right tools and corrosives can indeed be used to burrow through the steel, then it’s simply a case of tunnelling through the dirt until they are directly under the home.

“Maybe as these could possibly be my dying moments you would be kind enough to tell me your entry point?”

“These ARE your dying moments Hannibal I can promise you that! If you really want to know, I pinpointed your wardrobe, cut an angled hole in the floor so it worked as a hatch big enough to squeeze through and wa la!” Again it was another intelligent move on their part, and it also explained how the rat had gotten in, the hatch must have been cut perfectly because it still looked solid when Hannibal had checked there during his scope of the home. 

“Bravo, that was quite intelligent.” Another soft whine erupted from the speaker and when Frederick’s eyes followed the sound this time Hannibal took the slight distraction to slam the back of his head hard into Frederick’s nose, the crunch was sickening enough to knock him and the knife backwards onto the ground although it only took seconds for Frederick to find his feet and stand with the weapon. Blood gushed with determination from Frederick’s nose, as if his own heart sought to pump it from his body, momentarily it was clasped in his callused fingers but it did little to stem the flow that continued to gush.

There was stillness on both sides and if hatred was visible, the air would have been scarlet. 

Suddenly movement, so much force in every blow. Hannibal lurched forward at the same time as Frederick did and threw his entire body weight behind the fist that connected with Fredericks jaw, the force of the blow pooled blood into his mouth. Pain erupted from the point of impact realising Hannibal had just dislodged a few of his teeth Frederick stepped back when Hannibal swung again, but lunged forward fast quickly and ploughed into Hannibal’s stomach with brute force knocking them both into the coffee table that collapsed, smashing it to pieces as the glass shattered, it was like hitting a train head on. Hannibal’s guts smashed together, blood vessels bursting but he managed to rise up and headbutt Frederick throwing the man from the top of him and climbed to his feet.

Hannibal brushed his hair back and gave a slight shake of his head, taking a moment to catch his breath. “You need to work on your anticipation Frederick, it is your only downfall.”

The second Frederick stood up dazed, Hannibal moved forward using both hands to grasp Frederick’s head and brought his knee cap up hard, there was yet another blunt crack when Frederick’s nose completely shattered, Hannibal released his hair and kicked out hard at the centre of the man’s chest sending him stumbling backwards.

Pushing back against the couch Frederick lurched forward and tackled Hannibal hard into the kitchen isle, taking advantage of the man’s momentary instability he grasped Hannibal’s hair and threw three violent punches into his face before Hannibal once again brought his knee up violently against Frederick’s abdomen. They both stumbled apart for a brief second to come down from the daze of impact before diving back at one another, their eyes narrowed in determination. Hannibal dodged each fist and wrapped his arm around Frederick’s neck from behind as he turned, for a brief instant the home invaders eyes widened before he managed to push his foot against the wall sending them both backwards to the ground and Frederick threw his head back hard slamming it into Hannibal’s nose. Stars burst his vision as Frederick scrambled to his feet in an attempt to grab the discarded knife, Hannibal saw the intended action and turned swiftly on the ground using his leg to swipe Frederick’s feet from underneath him sending him back down with force, all actions stopped for a second when his head hit the tile with a sickening crack.

They rolled away from each other before rising on unsteady feet, breaths coming out in pants, both swayed on the spot as they tried to make the room stop spinning. “She doesn’t love you Frederick, she never did, Freddie doesn’t love anyone but herself, and even if she did, you have no future together now... we are back to your lack of anticipation, she wanted Will.”

Frederick turned and grabbed a knife at the same time Hannibal grabbed a fireplace poker… there was a moment of nothing but vicious eye contact, nothing but hatred in those angered orbs as they circled each other slowly, daring the other to make a move.

"Is that all you’ve got Hannibal? A bitch punch and faux words!?" Frederick crowed, smirking infuriatingly. 

Hannibal threw himself forward as determination and anger took over, swinging the poker as Frederick dodged each one, backed into a wall the man swung again but moved out of the way at the last minute as did Hannibal, it was the wrong movement on his part. A sudden gush of pain jolted throughout Hannibal’s abdomen when Frederick swiped the knife, his stomach ached, his arms lost tension and his legs began to weaken when he felt the knife slice his stomach with a reasonable amount of depth. At first the blood gushed thick and strong, flowing through his fingers as they clasped at the ripped open wound, his hands became slick with blood before it oozed further and splattered onto the floor. 

Hannibal instinctively grabbed his stomach and was hit in the temple hard with the handle of the knife hard with Frederick’s swing, he fell backwards but rolled on to his back in time to grab the fireplace poker at both ends, holding it up as Frederick lunged down with the knife in a stabbing motion, holding the position Hannibal felt his arms go weak and brought his leg up to Frederick’s groin hard giving him a momentary lapse to push Frederick from above him. 

Both lay side by side rigid, paralysed as a winded man is, but neither would let it be seen, with all their will they prevented themselves from gasping, only through parted lips did they draw in rapid gasps, before they rolled away from each other once more climbing onto swaying steps, Hannibal placed a steadying hand on the wall as Frederick used the couch for stability, he reached behind his back fishing for the gun that he had stashed there but panicked when he couldn’t find it.

Frederick had brought the gun for insurance, but he didn’t want Hannibal’s death to be quick and easy so had opted for the knife instead, not thinking the elder Doctor would have this much fight in him, discreetly he looked around for the unseen weapon as he anticipated the next attack he isn’t sure he can defend himself from, he is not only tired, but he is injured too and badly, but so is Hannibal. 

“Tell me Frederick what was your plan after killing me and taking Will? How were you going to care for him outside these gates? I am genuinely curious.” Hannibal breathed out his words in ragged pants as he stood slightly hunched, inhaling deeply in an attempt to catch his breath, smiling as he did.

“I already told you my fucking plan!” Frederick’s words weren’t much more coherent than Hannibal’s, he remained propped up by the couch as he also attempted to slow his breathing, he attempted to stand up straight when Hannibal pulled open a kitchen drawer, but stopped and caught the small object tossed to him.

“You told me your initial plan Frederick, but not what you were going to do after?” Hannibal smirked as he tossed Freddie’s necklace to the unsteady man, but he revelled in internal delight when he saw Frederick instantly recognise it. 

“WHERE IS SHE!?” Dropping the necklace Frederick tossed the lamp from the stand beside the couch and Hannibal dodges when it almost hits, he ducks his head and turns back to see the fragile china based lamp shattered all across the floor after it had bounced from the wall. 

Anger surged at the rude act, he liked that lamp. 

Frederick pants, spitting blood, he can barely see through the sweat in his eyes and the swelling from that last hit, his cheekbone is hot with pain and he works his jaw carefully, aside from a few missing teeth nothing seems broken. Pulling a knife from the stand Hannibal throws it with as much force as a throwing dart and the blade sinks deep into Frederick’s arm earning him a pained yell as Hannibal takes the opportunity of distraction to jump over the counter with the second knife pulled from the stand.

“AARRGGHHH!!” Pulling the knife from his arm releases a fountain of blood, but that doesn’t slow him down. When Hannibal steps forward and swipes the knife Frederick steps back, when he swings again he ducks and steps behind the coffee table giving himself a moment to figure out his next plan of attack. They maintain eye contact as they hold up their respective blades, circling each other faster than a shark circles its prey, lunging forward Hannibal kicks the small table hard at Frederick’s legs and swipes again but his attempt is thwarted when his blade connects with Frederick’s.

“I will freely admit Frederick, you came up with a good plan, but you lack anticipation… and planning.” 

“WHERE IS SHE!!” Frederick charged at Hannibal who was already braced for the attack. As both men swung vigorously, the blades collided together with every swing and the air was rent with clashing steel. Each narrowly dodged the sharpened blades and when Frederick turned his head, Hannibal kicked out hard knocking him back against the counter, another kick to his chest winded the man who dropped the blade in favor of grasping his now broken ribs. Stalling wasn’t an option though as they were both losing steam fast, Frederick lunged again and Hannibal caught him in a headlock before bringing his knee up violently to the man’s abdomen, Frederick tried hard to pull away from the tight grip but after one more knee to the stomach Hannibal swung him and kicked out hard once more sending Frederick backwards through the plate glass door.

The glass erupted as Frederick landed hard on his back, a thousand tiny shards slicing open the skin of his back, Hannibal turned his head and cracked his neck before throwing the blade on the ground and walked up the bloody mess on the floor that had been his adversary. Frederick was grotesque, already his eyes were swollen over and bloody spit drooled from his slack jaws. He was now as revolting as he should be, finally the outside reflects the man within. It was tempting for Hannibal to whisper something in his ear, that he was broken and he had won, but what was the point? That much was obvious.

Hannibal simply smiled down at the man laid in a pool of his own grotesque fluids before walking forward to pulled him up and turn the weak frame working an arm into a tight grip around his neck from behind. Frederick slammed both elbows back into the man’s ribs repeatedly, trying in vain to get loose from the tight hold, Hannibal has to give him his dues, Frederick was a fierce fighter. Pulling him slightly Hannibal moves to stand in front of the same mirror Frederick held him in front of only minutes ago, he watches with a smile as Frederick chokes desperately in his grip.

Bringing his hands up, Frederick desperately tried to pull Hannibal’s arm from around his throat, he kicks out and struggles when the lack of oxygen becomes painful, it only takes a couple of moments for Frederick to stop, his kicks getting weaker, his hands went from pulling to only holding on to the one wrapped around his throat. Frederick’s mouth opened to choke in wheezy breaths, his lips forming words that are unintelligible like this, but his eyes said everything that needed to be said they were orbs of pure fear.

Hannibal simply watched the pathetic struggling, he watched as Frederick's kicking slowed, staring intently at his reflection as he tries one last time to pull the grasp from around his throat, but Hannibal only squeezed tighter and smiled with every word Frederick attempted to mumble out, Hannibal knows how easy it would be to snuff out the man’s life. As he holds his arm tight he hopes that Frederick realizes it too, how fragile he truly is right now, how his life belongs in Hannibal's hands.

Hannibal keeps squeezing, waiting for the light to fade in Frederick’s eyes.

Frederick tries his best to glare at Hannibal through the haze building around the corners of his vision, blacking out everything. Tears have built and he does his best to hold them back, but it's impossible. It doesn't take long for all of his movements to stop, Frederick breathlessly tries to plead with Hannibal, his hands still scrabbling pathetically up until the last moment until they give out and fall to his sides, eyes closing too peacefully for how much he struggled to stay conscious. Hannibal kept his grip for a few more moments after that. Then, he lets Frederick's body drop to the floor.

Hannibal once again brushes his hair back and gives a slight shake of the head, widening and closing his eyes a few times in an attempt to shift the haze, finally logical thinking kicked back in, there was still no sound from the baby monitor so he knows Will hasn’t been woken from the fight, in that moment he had never been more grateful for the presence of noise cancelling doors, he guesses that is the same reason the room isn’t swarming with guards. Hannibal wanted nothing more than to drag the third person involved into the basement and strap him up right beside Freddie, and now it looks as though he will get his wish.

Turning towards his bedroom to check on Will was Hannibal’s downfall, he didn’t hear Frederick stand as it was near impossible that he would regain consciousness that fast, but quietly Frederick picked up a ceramic bowl knocked to the ground during the fight and hit out with it as hard as possible knocking Hannibal’s head into the wall before he slumps to the ground unconscious, now all Frederick has to do is grab the baby, and run to the planned place.

Walking around the room Frederick looks under the mess of splintered wood and shattered furniture until he finds the small hand gun nestled underneath the upturned couch cushions, creeping into Hannibal’s room Will was still sleeping soundly in the crib and he didn’t hesitate to pull the sleeping form into his arms. After a few light whines Will simply snuggled further into the man’s chest still in the grasp of sleep, it was when Frederick moved from the bedroom Will began to stir at the unfamiliar feeling of being woken in his sleep, lifting his head slightly he nuzzled Frederick’s cheek and became confused fast when the face didn’t feel the same. 

“Daddy?” Will stroked a hand over sleepy eyes in an attempt to clear his vision and screamed when he focused on Frederick’s face, instantly he squirmed, kicking out and hitting with very little strength in his limbs. Frederick looked to where Hannibal had fallen but the space was empty and the man was nowhere to be seen, Will took advantage of the man’s distraction and bit down hard on the side of his neck. Frederick yelled out as the skin punctured deeply and didn’t fight when Will managed to squirm from his grasp and crawl behind the couch, he was too busy trying to locate Hannibal who lunged from behind using a skillet to hit the back of Frederick’s head hard.

Collapsing to the ground Frederick rolled on to his back and used his feet to push himself a few feet away as Hannibal moved forward again bringing the skillet down with force to the side of Frederick’s head, once again the man slumped unconscious and Will crawled from behind the couch as Hannibal stumbled on his feet and moved to pick him up. The instant his arms extended to pick up the terrified Will he saw his gaze rapidly switch from him to Frederick… it was too late. 

The next few seconds played out in slow motion as Frederick pulled the gun from his waist band and aimed it at point blank range, the bullet exploded from the gun hitting Hannibal in the left side of his chest propelling him backward he landed on the ground with a thud. 

“DADDY!!!!” 

The doors may have been sound proof, but that was only to a certain extent, the crack of the gun that rent the air had both guards jumping to attention and then into action. “CODE RED! CODE RED! SHOTS FIRED! SHOTS FIRED! HANNIBAL’S HOME!” The walkie-talkies each guard carried linked to three places, the security towers, the reception desk of the infirmary, and Jack’s walkie so the right people can spring into action when needed. The men standing guard outside Hannibal’s home began to kick at the door as a slew of armed guards began to make there way across the compound as did a panicked Jack from his home. Beverly and Alana were on the night shift at the infirmary that evening and each heard the announcement when it came through, the dread creeps over them like an icy chill, numbing each brain and in that frozen state their mind offers only one thought, run.

“DADDY!!! DADDY!!” Will’s screams are deafening as he tries to get to the man, but his attempt is thwarted when Frederick pulls him back into his arms and held a knife against his throat, he can hear the guards smashing at the door, he has seconds only. “TELL ME WHERE SHE IS HANNIBAL I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM I SWEAR!!”

“She’s-” Hannibal attempted to offer up the information until finally the guards burst through the door aiming their guns at Frederick as Will continues to scream and squirm in his grasp. 

“Put him down Frederick!”

“TELL ME WHERE SHE IS!!”

Tears blind Beverly as she runs as quickly as her legs can carry her, bolting down the darkened road her and Alana joined the barrage of running guards and Jack the way Olympic racers run at the sound of a starting gun, quickening their pace to an all out sprint in a desperate attempt to reach the home before it was too late. The pounding noise of multiple shoes resonating off the ground with a clanging echo that matched each heart throbbing inside their chest with the thick grief and fear they felt as they ran.

“FREDERICK THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNING!” The guard saw the movement in Frederick’s arm as he was about to pull the blade across Will’s throat and pulled the trigger hitting him once in the centre of the forehead, the two drop to the ground and Will instantly crawled over to Hannibal. The pain that burned like fire in his chest slowly faded away to an icy numbness within seconds, black began to fill the edges of Hannibal’s vision, the only thing registering was Will’s screams and the feel of his hands desperately pulling against his shirt. 

Hannibal reached out placing a hand on Will’s cheek as his breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Seconds passed that felt like hours as he lay there, then, Hannibal heard the relief of voices as people swarmed all over the room, all over him.

Jack’s only instinct was to grab the hysterical Will from Hannibal's side, as Alana and Beverly immediately fell to their knees beside the man, removing her jacket Beverly pressed it hard against the bullet wound in Hannibal’s chest, her eyes filled with tears when she saw the location, right through the left of Hannibal’s chest, millimetres from his heart if it had missed it at all, he was bleeding out hard, and fast. No matter the pressure Beverly applied the blood still gushed between her fingers and oozed under her hand spreading across Hannibal’s shirt, before pooling out onto the floor.

Jack tried to hold Will back, to calm him, even as his own tears fell thick and fast. But in Will's hysteria, he was too strong, too wild. Will cried like there was too much raw pain inside him to be contained. 

Alana looked between Jack and Will before she looked into Hannibal’s eye’s, the man was convulsing as blood spluttered from his mouth and poured from his chest. “Jack take him out of here!!” Jack had frozen, he was ashamed to say it. His instincts should have been to stop the hysterical Will from seeing more than he should have, but that was his best friend laying there, his brother, and Jack wanted nothing more than to help… helping right now though is taking Will away from watching Hannibal bleed out.

“NOOOOO DADDY!!! NOOOO I WANT DADDY LET ME GOOOOO!! DADDY!!!!!!!!” Will screamed, there was no base to his voice just hysterical shrieks. 

Alana pushed Beverly’s hands away and jammed her finger into the wound in a futile attempt to plug the hole and stem the bleeding whilst she looked into Hannibal’s terrified eye’s as he lost the ability to draw breath. “Hannibal stay with me! Your baby needs you!”

“Hannibal stay with us!” Beverly tried but failed to hold back the sobs as Alana continued her futile attempt.

It wasn’t enough, both women watched as the life left Hannibal’s eyes before they slipped closed.


	25. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone struggles to cope with the aftermath of what has happened to Hannibal, but most of all Will, especially as he struggles to accept Jack as his carer...
> 
> People begin to question why Frederick approached Hannibal for the purpose of finding Freddie, was that the case or was Will misunderstood?
> 
> Is Hannibal taking Misha's advice and fighting or has he reached the point where he doesn't want to anymore?
> 
> This chapter mainly focuses on the aftermath of the shooting and when I originally uploaded it to my old Whattpad account a few people did find it a little boring, I can understand why but I have tried to edit it to be a little more emotional... and I do hope that it is enjoyed!
> 
> A huge thank you to anyone and everyone still following this story! Especially to the ones that have left comments and kudo's! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

The infirmary workers arrived moments later with a stretcher on hand and Hannibal was quickly lifted onto it with Alana still straddling him in order to continue plugging up the hole with her finger. The two were rushed together on the stretcher to the emergency surgery room set up in the infirmary as Beverly and all the top remaining medical professionals in the community were on hand to try and save the Doctors life, each one sprang into action the second the man was laid on the bed.

“Severe internal bleeding caused by a single bullet wound to the chest! Point of entry is approximately one millimetre above the left aortic artery, large amount of blood loss, and one ventricular fibrillation during transport causing massive coronary failure!” Alana recalls for the attending surgeons as she climbed down from the bed holding her finger in place until each Doctor began their trained profession by attaching machines and prepping for open heart surgery. Every person in the room moves as if unseeing hands drag them this way and that, pulling their eyes then their bodies to one thing and then another, they respond in predictable, professional ways, each of them with the same goal of achievement. 

“Patient has an extremely weak pulse, there is no exit wound so the bullet is still lodged within the inner left scapula, meaning possible bone shatter and paralysis! We have current risks of blood clots and a massive fatty embolism. Beverly I need three pints of O-negative blood, prednisone to prevent clotting, and twenty ounces of Saline with anaesthetic administered by drip STAT!” 

They say when you die your brain is still active for seven minutes… many people perceive this as their lives flashing before their eyes, they believe that is a person’s brain trying to comfort them in their final moments with their most treasured memories. However, some people believe the answer of science, that it is in fact your brain trying to remember a similar situation the body has been through before so it can find a solution to protect its self, and the side effect is comfort. Hannibal had always believed in the latter, the choice was a personal one and no one can ever truly know until that time comes.

Now was that time…

Hannibal couldn't recall dying, but he could recall where he was, and assumes it’s the reason he’s here, he knew the place well. Everything was clear, bright almost, as he sat on the bench under a tree he and Misha had planted so many years ago outside the castle he grew up in, he could see the nearby lake perfectly, he had built the bench for that reason. A birthday gift for Misha so she didn’t have to sit on the ground for hours while she read there, or when they sat and watched fireworks from the nearing town on holidays, they were some of Hannibal’s fondest memories. 

Every ripple in the lake was as good as a mirror, and each a different shade of blue and green. Just like Will’s eyes, Hannibal had never really noticed how many shades of blue there were before now, he watches the lake, lost in the rhythmic percussion of ripples against the rocks, his eyes are steady on the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. Hannibal’s lips bear the semblance of a smile, just enough to show that he is enjoying his thoughts, whatever they may be.

It occurred to Hannibal that he was a good deal older than he looked and felt, his late twenties he guesses, his limbs hadn't been without that inevitable pain of age these past ten years, yet his body was perfect, younger, healthy. Hannibal cast his eyes around the scenic view for the source of the music that played softly, it was an orchestra, the same song Misha used to sway around the house to. 

Christ it hadn’t stopped hurting since she had passed… that scar will never heal.

Hannibal turned. There stood in front of him was Misha, looking out at the lake, she wasn’t as young as she was when she passed, she was a little older and looked different, but still, he knew it was her. Hannibal stood and reached out to touch her, running his fingers over her warm outstretched arm before collapsing to his knees in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist tightly. The man could feel her physically, he could smell her, no dream ever has or ever will offer up that level of comfort. Misha was Hannibal’s angel, but he was the devil of that story, she was the only innocent side of him, the one who loved him eternally, irrevocably, and unconditionally, she washed away the blood of brutality from Hannibal’s soul, and he always questioned how different his life would have been with her in it.

“Misha I’m sorry… I’m sorry I couldn’t save you… I’m sorry I never made you proud.” 

Hannibal hadn't heard her voice in so long, but it sounded just the same, the softness in the tones were still as comforting. Misha’s voice was more soothing than a thousand kisses, her touch was softer than feather… there she stood in the captivating light of a thousand heavenly beacon’s, she was the proof that one could walk through hell, and still be an angel. 

She knew Hannibal inside and out, and still loved him for what he was.

“Hannibal you made me proud every day that you were alive, what happened was not your fault, you need to forgive yourself now ok? There has been so much pain, so much longing and regret, we have had enough.” Hannibal relished in the feel of his sister stroking his back and hair gently as a steady stream of tears began to flow, Misha pulled the man to his feet and drew him into a hug before grasping his hand and moved to sit side by side on the bench. So, this was heaven, sitting with Misha where he grew up. Not everyone's idea of heaven perhaps, but it was certainly his.

Hannibal was not a god fearing man, but he wasn’t arrogant enough to discount there being an afterlife, and he had made his peace with the fact that the gates of hell would open up to swallow him whole on the day of his passing, it was nothing less than he deserved. Maybe that was exactly where he was headed? Maybe this was his final offer of peace? Regardless of his penance, he intends to enjoy these final moments as they sat in silence for a while.

“I never imagined my eternity, I never saw the point in worrying about something out of my control.” 

“Eternity is where you feel happiest, and one day your eternity will be offered… but now isn’t your time Hannibal, you have responsibilities, people that need you, and you have to go back. But in order to do that you have to fight…” Misha’s voice was clear, her tone soft, as she urged her brother to fight. Where her fingers fell against his own, love soaked in, like she had distilled it, purified it and it let flow right from her skin to Hannibal’s.

“I think I’m done fighting now Misha, my life has been nothing but cruelty, I tore down people that needed to be punished, but in those actions I have hurt people that didn’t deserve to be hurt, people will be happy when I’m gone.”

“We’re losing him!! He’s going into defib attach the defibrillator!”

“I know one little boy that wouldn’t be happy with you gone…”

“Will deserves a better man than me, I will hurt him eventually.”

“The only way you will do that is by abandoning him… by abandoning all the others there you are working so hard to save… Beverly can’t do it alone.”

“I don’t want to leave this place… nothing hurts here… I can’t go back Misha, I won’t.”

“CLEAR!” Every machine screamed in alert as every Doctor increased their effort. “Charging… CLEAR!”

“Hear me when I say this Hannibal, you still have a chance to be the person you want to be, don’t pass on your pain to that little boy, which is exactly what will happen if you give up, I don’t want that for you… and I don't want that for him, I see how you are with him. I love you, and I forgive you for whatever you think I'm upset by, I promise we will see each other again, when the time is right.” The two sat together in this unknown limbo, it felt like a lifetime until Hannibal knew It was time, he felt the final hug from Misha as she stood and slowly walked away, fading into the scenery as if she was never there to begin with. Hannibal knew that if he followed her he could stay here in bliss, but if he stayed sitting on this bench he had to say goodbye to the only person that he felt had ever cared, to the only place there wasn’t pain. 

How was he supposed to do it without feeling like he had lost a part of himself for the second time? All those times he had forgotten how to live, she was the one who showed him the way. When he felt like the world was falling apart around him, she made him feel as though it wasn't so bad. When he felt like nothing could make him feel better, Misha somehow managed to put a smile on his face. Hannibal wishes he could go back to when he was younger and do everything all over again, but he couldn’t… he rose to his feet, does he stay? or does he follow eternal peace? He walks towards the lake instead, like his soul refuses to choose, and everything just dims to black.

“Ok we have a heartbeat! I've stemmed the bleeding as much as possible, we now need to extract the bullet and watch for any sign of distress and respond accordingly." Alana briefed the medical staff each knowing the extraction could cause another bout of massive internal bleeding that the man would not be able to recover from. Alana began the crucial surgery to extract the bullet from Hannibal's chest and repair the damaged tissue beneath, but everyone in the room knew that the post-op complications could be devastating.

"Let's begin, forceps." With a gentle and meticulous touch Alana carefully grasped each shard of the fractured bullet lodged into the inner scapula, even the slightest jostling would cause bleeding Hannibal’s heart would not be able to handle again. Beverly handed each item requested from the tray of instruments silently praying the man would make it through, operating is one thing, but operating on a loved one just amps up the terror of each movement. Inserting the long metal forceps into the wound Alana carefully took hold of the remaining piece of bullet while also examining the internal damage it had caused. 

"Ok, the bullet has missed the spinal cord completely, but the scapula has been fractured considerably." With audible clank the bullet was dropped into the tray, with the noise came the rise in relief for the fact Hannibal was not paralysed in a physical sense, but that was only one milestone in a vat of many. "Ok the bullet has been successfully extracted, we can repair the fragments and fracture with surgical staples and pins, clear your schedules guys we are looking at near full reconstruction of the bone." 

Jack had taken Will to the waiting room, he paced with the struggling form as he tried to take in the severity of what had just happened, from that waiting area came the most hysterical of crying, the screaming sobs were only interrupted by Will's need to draw breath. Emotional pain flowed out of his every pore as Jack tried hard to comfort him, although it did nothing.

“I-I want my Daddy!” Regardless of Will’s debilitated mind he knew exactly what had happened, and he knew how serious it was, the events replayed in his mind over and over like a sick slide show, this was all his fault. All that tortures his mind are his own actions, what if he hadn’t of raised his arms and distracted Daddy from the bad man? The thoughts bring a fresh wave of grief, giving his tears permission to flow as Will sobbed unceasingly, hands clutching at his own onesie, the elder man held him in silence, rocking him slowly as tears soaked into his chest. A tiny lapse let Will pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed again, his howls of misery worsening.

“Shhh it’s ok Daddy is going to be just fine.” Jack could have kicked himself knowing he was making a promise he may not be able to keep, but what else was he supposed to say to him? What if Hannibal dies? There is no part of this situation that is fair, nothing made sense, why did Frederick do this? 

At the time of great loss, your world gives way to sights and sounds of horror, the loved one is gone, but you are still here. And you ask, ‘How can that be?’ The loss will impact every part of your being, and this loss will be detrimental to many. Not only can you not think straight, but activities run on automation… to call it a walking in a daze doesn't even approach the dark clouds that amass inside your soul. There is a mental tornado in there, which no one can see nor comprehend. One may shut down for weeks, even months. Then, one day, the lost gravitates into new reality, at that point, all memories connected to the lost one will become bittersweet. You can remember all the good times, relive them, and still move on with your life, but nothing will ever be the same, the limbo though is somehow worse, as though you are waiting for a part of yourself to die… and Will knows he is waiting for that moment.

Margot soon appeared in the waiting room after getting a sitter for Abigail, she didn’t like the guy but fuck, now wasn’t the time for petty grievances. By this point the news had spread across the community like wild fire and not one person could make sense of Frederick’s actions, the current consensus was this was the result of the man’s disbandment from the committee and the humiliation that followed, Margot didn’t speak when she sat down, what was there to say? If there was nothing physical that she could do then maybe she could be a listening ear for Jack. 

“How the hell didn’t anyone know what was happening?? Why didn’t the guards stop Frederick from entering??” Jack began to unload on Margot the second she walked through the door, he was trying to make sense of everything from start to finish as if it would somehow provide a different outcome, he continued to pace the small room all while trying hard to remain calm for Will, but he was really struggling with the thought of losing his best friend. 

Will’s eyes have frozen over by this point, like the surface of a winter puddle they have been robbed of their usual warmth, he's in there, Jack knows it, but it's like he just took a huge step back from life. Jack wants to reach in and tell Will that it isn't hopeless, that everything would be ok, but he knows the distraught agent wouldn't believe him.

“Jack right now might not be the best time for those questions.”

“I just don’t get why Frederick would do this?? Was this about his disbandment?? Is that why he did this!!??”

“Jack!! Now, is not the time to be having this conversation.” Margot snapped to get the man’s attention in a vain attempt to draw him back from his panic attack, back into reality. This was not a conversation to be having in front of the distraught Will and Jack knew she was right, now was not the time, especially as Will had fallen into silent sobs and sniffles as he listened to the conversation.

“Freddie…” The name was uttered out between sobs and pulled both Margot and Jacks attention instantly, Will didn’t know the full details surrounding what had happened, but he does know Frederick threatened to slit his throat unless Hannibal told him where the woman was.

“It’s ok Will, Freddie isn’t going to come near you ok?” When Jack tried to run a comforting hand through Will’s hair he whined and pushed it away, not wanting the man’s comfort, but also getting frustrated at not being listened to and understood.

“No! Bad man wanted Freddie!” Will had noticed it was much easier to speak since his shots were reduced, but it didn’t make it easier to speak… he knew the words he wanted to say, but they still wouldn’t seem to come out how he wanted them to, he only became more frustrated when Jack still didn’t understand.

“It’s ok Will, Freddie wasn’t there ok? You don’t ever have to be scared of her because you will never see her again.”

“NO! NO! NO!” Will’s legs kicked out in chaotic strikes as he shrieked, his balled up fists struck at the man’s chest when he still wouldn’t understand, the tears welled up again until Margot tried. 

“Will what do you mean he wanted Freddie? Did the bad man ask Daddy where Freddie was?”

“Uh huh… s-shouted at Daddy for Freddie… o-or he hurt me, then man shot the bad man.” Margot has her faults but one of the things that makes her an exceptional mother is her patience, especially when the babies are trying to talk, she understands how frustrating it is to try and speak but have no one truly listen and understand what you are trying to say, she lived it with her brother for many years until she found this place and was able to regain her freedom. Abigail gets just as frustrated when she can’t usher the correct terminology, all they need is someone to truly listen, which in that moment Jack was not doing.

“Why the hell would Frederick want to know where Freddie is?? And why the hell would Hannibal know? Who was there first? Who shot Frederick? It was the guard but which one? Maybe he knows! I have to go and speak to them.”

“I don’t know Jack I wasn’t there.” But yes why would Frederick approach Hannibal for information about Freddie? Margot isn’t naive to Hannibal’s charms, she doesn’t like the man that is no secret, and she has her reasons. Reasons people never listened to when she uttered them, there was just something about the man that was cold, creepy, dangerous. And the only four people that agreed with Margot are now in dire situations, two are missing, one is dead, and Bedelia has been disbanded, she questions how she is the only one that finds it strange.

“I’m going to talk to them!” Just as Jack reached for the door handle Margot snapped again, the man was not thinking clearly and running around playing detective with a traumatised Will in his arms would not make anything better.

“Jack!! You cannot take Will and track down the attending guards! If you must go then give him to me, if not, take a breath because this isn’t helping anyone right now!” Finally Jack steeled himself and listened to the woman, right now Will needs to be his focus and his behavior is just making everything worse for him. Sitting down beside Margot the man took a breath and turned his rant into an internal one, Will’s words had just raised more questions.

“Is Daddy gonna die?” 

“No Will Daddy isn’t going to die, everything will be ok I promise.” Jack continued to switch from sitting and standing to slowly pace the room, stroking Will’s hair in an attempt at comfort, but it did nothing as his hand was pushed away each time. Although he isn’t sure why, Will has never liked Jack, there was just something about the man that told his internal senses that he was evil. Jack had never been cruel or unkind to him, in fact he was one of the first people to care for him when he was abducted into this place, and he was Daddy’s friend, he doesn’t know what role he plays in the community but there has always been something about Jack that makes Will very uneasy, so he was the last person he wanted comfort from.

Sitting in the waiting room was excruciating, every time someone walked past the door, they looked up, hoping and praying it was good news, but hours passed and still no news was offered. Time had begun to dissolve into itself, each tick represented another second that had passed, a second that was pulling them closer to the inevitable and Jack wasn’t sure if he wanted to freeze it or force it forward. 

Tick… tick… tick… the plastic circles sound that usually sounds so harmless is now draped in a mocking scream. Tick… tick… tick… each one gets louder and booms in the small room, a clock that could possibly mark the death of a needed soul shouldn’t be so drab, it should be grander, giving beauty to what it is so cruelly taking.

"The impact of the bullet has disturbed the aortic tissue but there is no clotting and there is no additional blood loss, his breathing isn't laboured so he is not bleeding into his lungs, so we can now clean and sterilize the wound and patch him up." After nearly six hours of surgery Alana was able to close up the man’s chest and keep him stable but only time would tell if Hannibal would survive the massive blood loss without long term issues and any post-op complications.

“Jack why don’t you take Will home, I will come and get you straightaway if there is any news.”

“No Margot, I’m not leaving him.” Jack didn't dare leave, if something happened, he HAD to be there.

“I should probably get back for Abigail soon, why don’t you let me take Will until everything is figured out?” Margot knew that Jack needed to stay for his friend, but there wasn’t much she could do and she had her own baby to think about too.

“Thank you Margot but Will is staying with me, it’s what Hannibal would want.” Jack couldn't even imagine what was going on in Will’s head right now, even with his debilitated mind he still understood what had happened, and what is happening.

Jack continued to pace slowly with Will, his breath hitching every few seconds as he got only moments of very little fractured sleep, “Shall we get you a bottle little one?” 

“No. Want Daddy.”

“Ok Beverly I would like for you to go and update Jack of Hannibal’s current condition please.” Beverly looked sheepishly at Alana, delivering bad or upsetting news had never been her strong suit and this time is no different. Watching loved ones lose their hope was a devastating sight, but what if Will was present and awake? How does she give the facts whilst sugar coating for an infant? 

“Alana there will be concerns and questions I don’t have the medical knowledge on to provide the answers needed… and what if Will is awake?” Alana sighed and began to clean herself up knowing she would have to do it herself, in truth she asked Beverly because she also couldn’t bear the thought of giving very limited news, there was nothing positive or hopeful she could say right now.

Both women made their way to the waiting area once cleaned and changed, thankfully though Will had cried himself out to the point he had fallen into an uncomfortable asleep.

“How is he doing???” 

“Jack, Hannibal has suffered massive blood loss and a severely fractured scapula, we have managed to repair the injuries and close up the wound but he is currently in a coma and has had to be placed on a respirator, he is stable, but there is a strong possibility of brain damage due to blood and oxygen loss as well as permanent movement issues and in short, Hannibal may not fully recover. I am afraid the next twenty four hours are crucial in dealing with any post operation complications such as blood clots, heart failure or infection… and only going forward will we know more. I am sorry to be blunt Jack, but I am recommending that you say your goodbyes in the possibility this may be your last chance.”

The words were uttered with an undertone of emotional pain, Alana had never been a consoling person, and instead concentrated on the facts rather than sugar coating to spare a relative’s emotional state. Exactly why she always had the nurses speak to her patients, but in this instant it was her friend laid fighting for his life, so for her to say something so hopeless felt so wrong to herself, Jack and Beverly, but each knew it wasn’t unwarranted.

Jack had only been grateful for the fact that Will had cried himself out with so much emotional and physical expenditure that he had fallen asleep, the very near future was going to be hell on its own but long term, it could be a lot worse. They had all seen the amount of blood from the injury, when Hannibal had been found, it was easy to believe he was going to die on that floor so the one relief they could cling to right now was that he was alive and fighting.

“Beverly will take you through, why don’t you let me hold Will until you come out?” 

“Jack would you like to come with me please.” Beverly helped Jack into a sterile gown and gloves before walking to Hannibal’s door, his stomach was in knots, his heart actually ached, he doesn’t want Hannibal to die. 

“It might look a little scary at first, but he’s in good hands and I have every confidence Hannibal will wake up… he’s a fighter.” Beverly said with another forced smile, both she and Jack knew that was wishful thinking, but saying it out loud just seemed to give them both a morsel of hope.

Until Jack saw Hannibal.

Beverly had warned him about the drainage tubes inserted into Hannibal’s chest, about the ventilator and the heart monitor, and vast array of other tubes and machines in an effort to prepare him for what he was about to see. But knowing and seeing were two completely different things. Jack almost broke down once inside the room, the man looked so vulnerable surrounded by all the equipment and that was a far cry from his strong demeanor. Jack sat down in the chair beside the bed, taking Hannibal’s hand in his own as he looked down at one of his closest friends.

“You know many people believe that talking to coma patients can help to keep them calm, even help them to wake up.” Beverly offered whilst fighting back her own grief. “I will give you two a few moments.”

“Hannibal... you have to keep fighting ok? We are all here waiting for you... Will is here waiting for you, please don't give up.” Beverly took a deep breath as she left the room, leaning back against the wall she composed herself and stemmed her tears before walking back into the waiting room, she pulled a sympathetic smile at Alana who cradled the sleeping Will, but broke down when Margot stood from her seat and offered up a hug. 

Beverly knows Margot’s feelings on the man, but Hannibal was her friend and a good one, he was also a partner on things that may be outed in his absence. The three women sat in silence as the magnitude of the situation swept over them, Margot knew there wasn’t much else she could do but didn’t want to just leave her girlfriend there alone. 

“Where is Abigail?”

“The neighbor has her, she is happy to have her overnight, if you would like me to stay?”

“No, you go home Margot there isn’t much that you can do right now… but do you mind if I stay?”

“No of course I don’t mind if you stay, listen Will said something a little while ago that I thought you both should know… he said that Frederick was there because he was looking for Freddie, from what I can make out, Frederick threatened to hurt Will unless Hannibal told him her whereabouts and then the guard shot Frederick… it may not be one hundred percent fact, but I think that is what Will meant.” Both women looked shell shocked at Margot’s comment, and for them just like Jack it just raised more questions.

“Thank you Margot.”

“I will ask the neighbor to look after Abigail for a couple of hours in the morning and I will call back with some clothes ok? I will also bring clothes for you too Alana, I told Jack I would take Will but he was pretty insistent on keeping him… if he changes his mind though I will be at home.”

“Thank you Margot.” Alana handed over her house key to Margot, appreciative of the gesture to bring her some clothes, she was the attending surgeon and wouldn’t be leaving until Hannibal was completely out of the woods which could be days, but even if she wasn’t the attending, she wouldn’t be leaving her friend. Alana felt emotionally bankrupt, there was nothing to feel other than sadness, nothing left to say other than regurgitated facts, and nothing left to do to stem the void that enveloped her mind in swirling blackness.

“Thanks Margot, I love you and I will see you in the morning ok?” Offering up another hug to Beverly, Margot gave a sympathetic smile before turning to leave.

“Ok, I love you too I will see you tomorrow… bye Alana.”

“Bye Margot.” Sitting back beside Alana Beverly’s eyes fall to the sleeping Will, if Hannibal doesn’t make it more than one life will be devastated.

“I don’t understand why Frederick would do this Alana? Surely this cant be because of Freddie? Maybe Will got it wrong? What if Hannibal doesn’t make it?? What about Will? What abou-” Beverly’s own tears cut off her train of questions that really had no answers. Alana sat in silence, unable to offer up any comforting words to Beverly, nothing about this made sense, the women sat in for another hour until Beverly moved to guide Jack back into the waiting room who took Will into his arms the second he walked back through the door.

“Listen there isn’t anything you can do for Hannibal right now Jack, why don’t you take Will and go home? Try to get some rest, I promise we will come and get you if there is any news.” 

“No Alana, I’m staying.” What could Jack say, Hannibal was his friend. Ally sounds so cold, as if it were a business arrangement or some alliance of convenience. In his eyes they weren't either of those things, he liked Hannibal from their day of meeting and had a place in Jack’s heart, he would have levelled armies to save him if he could because he loved him. But then, friendship is a love, isn't it? It's a bond and Jack isn’t sure he will ever be ready to let that go.

“Ok that’s no problem, I will move you into a more comfortable room with a crib and a cot bed, there’s also a coffee machine and some bottles for Will.” Jack didn’t sleep a wink that night and Will woke repeatedly screaming at hourly intervals, begging for his Daddy when his exhausted state wouldn’t allow him to remember where Hannibal was. 

Eventually Jack gave up and moved to pull Will from the crib but backed off when the action had the young agent screaming louder, every time he came close Will would strike out and push himself impossibly closer to the back of the crib, he doesn’t want Jack to touch him, he doesn’t want the man’s gentle touch or comforting words, he wants Hannibal.

The next morning Margot was true to her words and brought Beverly, Alana, Jack and Will some clean clothes after she had visited Hannibal’s place to retrieve some items for the boy as Abigail's wouldn't exactly suit. Upon reaching Hannibal’s door it was heavily guarded, she was stopped at the doorway which was to be expected, but currently she is unsure if Will would be staying with Jack at his place, or whether the man will stay at Hannibal’s with him, so either way they would need some items to tide them over.

“You can’t come in here ma’am.”

“I need to collect some items for Will, Jack has temporary care of him and my daughter’s clothes aren’t exactly suitable are they?”

“Is there any way Jack can come himself? I just haven’t been given permission to allow anyone entry.”

“Yes why don’t I just go pull Jack away from Will and the infirmary to see the bloody aftermath of his friends shooting? I will go and do that now shall I? Because I am sure he will thank you profusely for that one idiot! Move.” The guard stepped to the side allowing Margot entrance, realising that his comment was in fact dumb and he really didn’t want to bear the brunt of Jacks anger. 

Just as Margot had collected the basics for Will she was about to head out of the door but stopped and looked down at the pool of dried blood, if Jack does decide to bring Will back here that would probably traumatise them both, so she moves to the cabinets for the cleaning supplies and cleans up as much as possible. Luckily the bloodshed had been mostly over the wooden floors enabling Margot to clean up nearly every drop, but she had to roll up the rug and intended to have the guards outside dispose of it when she couldn’t get the stains out from blood that had seeped into it… neither Will, Jack, nor Hannibal needed to see that.

Catching sight of the tank during her clean up, Margot also moved to fill up the little tortoise’s water bowl and gave it some food, her hatred for Hannibal may run deep, but there is a time hatred, and there is a time to be a decent human being. When she arrived back in the infirmary that morning she didn’t need to ask where they had been moved to, Will’s cries filled the hallway navigating like a compass, all three looked exhausted, Beverly slumped on the chair whilst Jack paced the room with the screaming Will. 

“Morning babe, any news?” Margot enquired as she dropped the bags of clothes and items on the ground.

“No there has been no change but he has remained stable throughout the night, so that’s something.”

“That's good news, why don't we take a walk?” Margot suggested, putting a hand on Beverly's arm when she looked at Jack a little unsure, they had taken turns in trying to comfort the devastated Will, but it did very little. 

“Beverly it’s fine really, I need to change him anyway.” Jack thought the change might go a little smoother with less of an audience.

“Come on Beverly, you should stretch your legs, we can go and grab some food for everyone.” 

“Ok…” Beverly finally agreed walking outside with Margot. 

“I should probably go and get Hannibal’s place cleaned up, me and Jack talked last night, and he has decided to keep care of Will at there to try and keep the changes to a minimum.” 

“I already had that thought, I've cleaned everything up and fed that little turtle thing.” Beverly huffed out a small laugh.

“What if he doesn’t wake up Margot?” Beverly’s voice broke as her tears began to fall. “What will happen to Will? How will he cope with that? What abou-” Every outcome to Hannibal dying was cruel and unfair.

“He’s gonna pull through Beverly, he’s a stubborn asshole… He'll be okay, Will will be ok, everything will be okay. I promise… it is a little strange though that Frederick went there for Freddie? I mean Hannibal must have given some indication that he knew her whereabouts for him to go there?” This probably wasn’t the time for Margot to bring it up, she knew how much Beverly cared for Hannibal, but she was concerned for her girlfriend’s involvement with the man who is nothing but trouble. 

“Please don’t start this again Margot…” Beverly is getting a little tired of the lectures about her relationship with Hannibal, but more so she’s slightly irritated Margot is bringing it up right now.

“No Beverly I’m sorry… I didn’t mean it like that ok?” 

“Some people just belong together you know, and Will and Hannibal are two of those people, look at how much Hannibal has changed because of that boy… I know you don’t like him but he really isn’t as bad as you think, thank you for going to Hannibal’s though, and for bringing us clothes and everything, is Abigail ok?”

“She is absolutely fine, she was excited she got to stay up passed her bedtime last night and I let her suck on the maple syrup dispenser this morning when she started fussing.” 

Beverly swatted the woman’s leg, “So she’s a hyperactive little sugar ball?” Margot had a habit of giving the little girl whatever she wanted when she started whining, she was Margot's princess so she can have what she wants in her eyes, Beverly had once found the pair watching cartoons and eating pop tarts on the couch at three am, it both infuriated Beverly and made her love the woman even more.

“Yeah… but that’s the neighbor’s problem for the next couple of hours.” Margot grinned.

“Good luck to her then! Has she asked about me?”

“Yes I just told her you were helping a friend out and you would be home soon, seriously though, I bet you and Jack, and Will are starving, let’s go and grab something.” Beverly and Margot made their way to grab some food while Jack attempted to change Will, it wasn’t going well. 

“Ok little one let’s get you changed.” The second Jack moved to pull Will from the crib to carry him over to the changing table the screaming started again, he really didn’t want to use the straps on Will as he doubted highly that Hannibal did, but a strapless change didn’t appear to be on the cards. 

“I know little one, I know, it’s ok, I will be really quick ok?”

“NO WANT DADDY!! LET ME GO!!” Will was in panic mode at the thought of foreign hands touching him, even with the uncomfortable feeling of the soaked diaper he didn’t want to be touched by Jack. In his intense fear Will somehow screamed with his whole body, his eyes wide with horror as Jack laid him down, his fists clenched with blanched knuckles so hard that his nails dug deeply into the palms of his hand and before Will is even aware of making a conscious decision, his legs began to kick out furiously at the man. When Jack moved to pull open the poppers the scream came again, desperate, terrified, the sound was the kind that made the blood run cold.

“Shhh it’s ok Will.” There was no way Jack could change him and hold him still at the same time and it killed him, but on the straps went, he can't leave Will in a soaked diaper. Jack opened the poppers of the onesie and pushed the fabric aside before unfastening the soaked diaper, trying to be as quick as possible as Will screamed and sobbed to the point he could barely draw breath, trying desperately to squirm away from the invading hands.

“Good boy nearly finished.”

“NOO STOP IT!! I DON'T LIKE IT! DADDY!!! W-WANT D-DADDY! STOP IT!!!” Will's wails for his Daddy were heart breaking as he pulled at the straps of the changing table in an attempt at freedom, the action had Jack attempting to hold back his own tears as he removed the soiled diaper and grabbed a baby wipe to thoroughly wipe Will clean, making sure he got every area of skin before applying the ointment to pale skin and drying it off completely with a large amount of baby powder to keep him comfortable. Finally, Jack spread out another clean diaper under the Will’s bottom, and taped it up before securing the straps.

“Such a good boy.” Jack tried to soothe him but Will pushed against his chest when he was scooped back up, instantly wanting to be put back down. “Let’s get you dressed in a fresh onesie ok and then you can get down.” Jack selected a onesie from the bag Margot had left them and handed Will Winston and his pacifier before re-doing the buttons, covering up his goose bump littered skin. Jack sat Will back in the crib the second he could, realising that he just didn’t want to be touched by anyone right now. 

“There we go all finished.” Will pushed the man away with a scowl when he was placed back in the crib making a displeased sound, he laid down and turned away from him just wanting to be left alone with Winston and his pacifier.

They all picked at the food Beverly brought back but didn’t have the appetite to warrant eating much, Will refused to eat anything and only took a few forced mouthfuls of his bottle before Jack eventually gave up and put him back in the crib, it was the only time he didn’t scream the place down. 

“How is everyone holding up? I know that is a silly question…” Nobody had the time to answer Margot’s question when Alana walked back in.

“How is he doing? Has there been any change at all?” Jack didn’t mean to be as abrupt as he was in his question but that’s what everyone wanted to know.

“I’m afraid there still hasn’t been any change but there hasn’t been any complications either, and that is considered good news, Hannibal is still in a coma but he is also heavily sedated to prevent any movements or spasms that could potentially aggravate the injury further so the sedation could be a reason we are seeing no increased vitals.”

“So, once you stop sedating him, he could start showing signs of improvement? Wake up?” Jack had quizzed Beverly’s medical knowledge but that only went so far as this was not her area of expertise.

“It is likely we will see an improvement of his vital signs when the sedation is lifted and it is possible he could start to wake up, but on the flip side he may not wake up for a while. In some cases of mass trauma, the body places itself in kind of a shutdown mode to heal itself faster, so I’m afraid it could still be a while before we see anything.”

“So, what happens now?”

“Right now Jack I suggest that you return home with Will, there isn’t anything you can do for him here, I don’t mean to sound abrasive but when and if Hannibal wakes up he will need you all in good shape, if absolutely anything changes or happens I will ensure you are notified immediately.” Jack looked over at Will in the crib who still had his back turned fiddling with Winston, it’s nearly the his bedtime and it wasn’t convenient to care for him long term here, the screaming is probably one reason he needs caring for elsewhere. 

“Are you still wanting to take care of Will at Hannibal’s? Because you are both welcome to stay with us, or if you still want to take him to Hannibal’s we can alternate days and nights and I will help.” Beverly offered knowing that Jack has an entire community to run as well as an investigation as to this situation and Frederick’s involvement.

“Thanks Beverly, but I’m going to stay at Hannibal’s with Will, I think that’s what he would want and it’s the only option I can think of that will maybe give him some normalcy.” 

“Ok that’s fine, I can come to Hannibal’s and watch Will whenever you need me to.”

“Yes that sounds ok.” Jack reluctantly gave Will a medicated bottle before walking back to Hannibal’s, he needed him to eat something, and Will needed sleep. 

By the time Jack left the infirmary with the sleeping Will cuddled into his chest, night had fallen and enveloped the community in a blanket of darkness. He walked slowly, his shoes thudding softly against the stones that led the way. It was a strange, daunting feeling as he walked up to the door, Jack raised his hand to knock, but stopped himself when his brain caught up with the action, he took a deep breath and forced himself to open the door. Margot had done an excellent job of cleaning the place, there was no blood, no signs of the devastating incident, like Hannibal was just going to come walking out of the bedroom and throw out a loving insult, but instead there was a loud silence.

Jack took a step towards the nursery but remembered the man had the crib set up in the bedroom so walked and settled Will in for the night while he took the couch. Sleeping in Hannibal’s bed didn’t feel right.

The next few days were hell, sheer hell, Will refused to eat or drink anything meaning Jack had to force down what he could, which was very little, by the third night Jack had to resort to regular medicated bottles, he really didn’t want to do that, but the bottles would make Will drowsy enough to drink the entire thing keeping him hydrated and full, it also enabled him to get some well needed sleep.

It hadn’t been easy to get Will to accept his new routine with Jack, the diapers and bottle feedings proved to be the biggest challenge to the stubborn agent. It didn’t matter what Jack tried to do Will kicked and screamed as he struggled to push him away, tears streaming down the sides of his face.

Will just didn’t want Jack. 

On the forth day Jack scoured the cabinets for something he thought Will would eat, after searching nearly every cabinet he came across one that held foods he knew Hannibal wouldn’t eat so guesses this is where Will’s food is kept. Zoning in on a box Jack decided to cook some mac and cheese for lunch in the hopes of getting Will to eat something before his bottle and nap, but the second he tried to scoop him up from beside Buster’s tank, the usual regime of kicking out and screaming began.

Will seemed to be exhibiting all the signs of grief, visiting each stage as the days went on, he had passed the sadness phase and was now engulfed in rage. The anger from Will’s eyes showed the scared child within, Jack could see the pain beneath it and his soul drowning in this new world of uncertainty. But there was nothing the man could do to help, the best he can do is take a lead from what Will needs in each despairing moment.

Jack sighed and released his grip, choosing to sit in front of Will instead, he watched on as his finger chased the shelled creature around the tank and wanted nothing more than to reach out and comfort Will, but it just wouldn’t be taken from him. “I know you miss your Daddy Will, so do I, but I promise he is going to get better, it will just take a little bit of time ok? And then he will be back home.” Will seemed to calm a little when Jack stopped trying to pick him up and spoke to him softly, but ultimately he knew he would have to be picked up. 

“But Daddy would want me to take really good care of you until he is all better and can come home, and that will be really, really soon, I promise. Everything will be ok little one.” Jack waited a little while before he carried Will towards the kitchen to place him into his highchair, for a few moments the screaming stopped but still he refused to cooperate, it was harder than the man anticipated, Will was still quite strong and did not want to be strapped in so continued to writhe in the chair when Jack clipped the harness into place, he had to get Will to eat something.

Will screamed behind the pacifier that never left his mouth, and tries to push the tray from the locks, banging his hands against it when it didn’t budge in a demand to be let out, Hannibal never uses the straps and he hates it, they make him feel trapped and he doesn’t like it! He doesn’t like Jack! And he doesn’t like his new routine! 

“FUCK OFF!! FUCK OFF!! FUCK OFF!!!” Jack didn’t even consider scolding the hysterical form, he simply brought his hands to Will’s own and gently brushed his thumbs over them in a soothing motion. Every soothing word Jack spoke stung, only fuelling the fire that burned inside of Will, every violating touch was like gasoline to it, his fists began to clench and his jaw rooted as his legs kicked out at the man. A burning rage hissed through Will’s body like deathly poison, screeching a demanded release from the harness that didn’t budge, each scream was like a volcano erupting nothing but fury.

“Will it’s ok we are just going to have some food ok?” But Will’s response was a renewed bout of tears, pulling his hands away from the man as he continued to struggle against the harness.

“NO WANNA SEE DADDY!! WANT DADDY!!” Will pushed the spoon away again and again, and whenever it was offered to him he threw it far as he could, the man tried for an hour but didn’t get Will to eat a thing. Jack once again had to resort to a medicated bottle to ensure that Will had something in his belly and was relieved when the entire thing was finished off and Will drifted off into a fitful sleep, he changed him and laid him down for his nap just as Beverly walked through the door to mind him whilst Jack visited Hannibal.

“How is he?”

“There’s been no change, how is Will doing?”

“There’s been no change here either.”

“I will see you when you get back ok?” Beverly smiled and hugged the elder man as he left for the infirmary, Will wouldn't be asleep long so he left quickly. Christ he looked exhausted was all Beverly could think, but Jack was refusing help from anyone in caring for Will, knowing Hannibal would want him to look after the boy.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

The steady sound of the heart monitor filled the otherwise silent hospital room like a constant reaffirmation that the man was still there.

Jack slowly pushed the door shut behind him and pulled up a chair beside Hannibal's bed.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

"Hey Hannibal.” Jack took hold of his friends’ hand.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

"Everyone is really missing you, especially Will, don’t worry though I’m taking good care of him, I’m trying to anyway… but he’s a stubborn one just like his Daddy."

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

“I bet you’re tired of hearing us all waffle on at you but if you want that to stop you need to wake up and tell us to shut up, because I can talk for hours as you know…” Jack huffed out a laugh.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

“Will really wants to see you, he keepings begging me… I keep saying no or not yet and I think he hates me for that… I don’t know if you would want him to see you in this state.”

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

“I’m questioning myself though because we have been told you may not wake up…"

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

“I think I might bring him to see you Hannibal, I don’t know if that’s what you would want… I am trying so hard to do what I think you would want.” Tears filled the elder man’s eyes.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"I miss you Hannibal, you’re my best friend and I’m not ready to say goodbye to you yet, not after everything and neither is Will… please don’t give up Hannibal he needs you."

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Jack chatted away for the next couple of hours whilst holding the man’s hand, letting it go and leaving to get back to Will had been difficult over the past few days, there had been no improvement and each time Jack had to walk away he always questioned if that would be the last time he would be in the presence of a living vessel.

Beverly made them both a coffee before she left, mostly to have a chat with Jack and see how he was coping with everything because the man looked beyond exhausted and after peering in at Will he looked no better.

“Beverly, he keeps begging me to see Hannibal and I don’t know if keeping him away is the right thing?? What if seeing Hannibal terrifies him even more? But what if Hannibal doesn’t wake up and then I have taken away Will’s right to say goodbye??” Jack buried his face between his hands.

“It’s a hard one Jack, I’ve had similar thoughts… I suppose we won’t know unless you take him, I know that answer isn’t helpful but I really don’t know either… just take some more time to think about things ok? But honestly, it could calm Will down.” Beverly gave Jack a hug and moved to leave when Will started to wake from his nap, she didn’t want to leave either but she had to be back in the infirmary, there wasn’t much that she could do but just being there felt better than not.

As usual Will struggled to be put down the second he was brought into the family room and crawled straight over to Buster’s tank clutching Winston. Jack never got angry or frustrated with Will, just gave him as much space as he was physically able to handle, Will spent a lot of time with Buster, following him around the room or laid beside his tank when he needed warming up. It killed Jack to see the boy so broken, and seriously questioned whether keeping him away from Hannibal was the right decision. 

Himself and Beverly had seen him, Alana had seen him, sat with him, talked to him, and no it wasn’t a pretty sight, but what if Hannibal never wakes up? Jack knows Will has a right to say goodbye if this is it, and that is a strong possibility right now. Jack also believes the notion of talking to coma patients helps, and who better than his baby?

“Ok little one it’s bath time.” Jack had put it off long enough now after anticipating the meltdown over being touched, and not only being touched, stripped naked and washed naked. Through every change Jack had used baby wipes to offer up a quick clean Will’s body, no it wasn’t ideal, or healthy as Will’s burns had just started to heal on his crotch and behind, but it seemed to be the less traumatising option in those moments.

Jack started hushing Will the second he was scooped from beside the tank, pulling him a little closer but he just pushed against his chest. “Shh Will it’s ok.” But Will wasn’t having it. It wasn’t ok. Will doesn’t want anyone bathing him but Daddy, no the man wasn’t mean or unkind, he never had been even in the centre, but he doesn’t like strange people touching him, and that’s what Jack was. Will continued struggling trying hard to pull away from the man so Jack stopped and sat down with the sobbing form on the bathroom floor as the tub slowly filled.

"NOOO DON'T TOUCH ME!! PLEASE!!"

“Shh everything’s ok Will I promise” Will shakes his head. No, everything is not ok. This shouldn’t be happening.

"NOO WANT DADDY." Will’s voice was completely broken and Jack can't take it anymore.

"Ok, I will take you to see Daddy after your bath ok? I promise."

"NO NOW!!" Jack inhaled deeply before moving to strip Will of the onesie, removing the garment from the struggling agent was beyond difficult but dodging Will’s teeth as he attempted to bite any part of Jack that came close enough was even harder. 

Jack felt the water with his fingers before gently placing the struggling form in the water, Will cried harder, wanting nothing more than to hide himself, Jack hadn’t even used bubbles and he can’t pull his knees up to his chest to keep himself somewhat hidden because his muscles are too weak from the medicated bottles, he can’t move, so Will sits in the tub frozen. 

Will feels panicked, being naked in front of the man was bad enough, but being scrubbed by him feels violating. Jack quickly goes about cleaning the rest of Will’s body, trying hard to sooth him when he runs the washcloth over the boy's genitals.

“Almost done little one.”

Finally Jack lays Will on his back and grabs a clean diaper and onesie, “See Daddy now?” What if the man just said he was going to take him to see Daddy so he was good in the bath? But he wasn't good in the bath? “Please?”

“Yes we are going to go and see Daddy now, but I want to talk to you first ok little one?” Jack sat on the couch with Will and tried to phrase everything correctly. “Daddy… well, there is a lot… Daddy might look a little bit scary when you see him, because there are some machines that are making Daddy better, but I promise there is nothing to be scared of ok?”

Will didn’t care, he was seeing Daddy that’s all that mattered. “K’ay.”

“Good boy, let’s go then ok?” The walk to the infirmary was nerve wracking for Jack, he just prayed he had made the right decision, the elder man inhaled deeply before walking inside and watched Will’s face for any signs that he should turn and leave.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Jack watched as Will’s face changed, it was like was like he didn’t know which emotion to process first, fear, grief, or sadness. For the first time Will tightened his arms around Jack’s neck, needing comfort at the sight of his Daddy. Jack hugged Will a little tighter and stroked his back softly when they sat down beside Hannibal, Will didn’t take his eyes from the sight in front of him. 

“It’s ok Will, remember what I told you about the machines ok? They are going to make Daddy all better.” Will nodded but still didn’t stop looking at Hannibal, Will wasn’t actually concerned with the machines, he was concerned that the man didn’t look like Daddy anymore, he didn’t look like he usually does when he’s sleeping, it scared Will because it looked like he wasn’t there anymore. 

"Wake up Daddy."


	26. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Beverly made a huge mistake in stumbling upon some information she shouldn't have, and will Hannibal trust her to keep it quiet or is it game over?
> 
> Will continues to struggle without Hannibal, his apprehensions about Jack make life very difficult for the both of them, but why doesn't he like the man?
> 
> A big thank you to everyone and anyone still following the story! Especially to those who have been leaving comments and kudos it has been really appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story going forward...

Will was wracked with sadness when Hannibal didn’t open his eye’s, in his childlike state he assumed Daddy would wake up when he called for him because he always had when Will made the slightest displeased sound… but not this time.

Neither Will or Jack spoke for the hour they were sat beside the bed, Jack wanted to give Will some time to comprehend and make sense of the situation, so he just hugged Will a little tighter when he seemed to need it, and released him when he clearly wanted his space. So quietly they sat, there was nothing more Jack could say in the way of comfort, and even if he did it wouldn’t make a difference because Will didn’t want his soft words or cuddles, he wanted Hannibal. 

“W-want Daddy to wake up.” Will finally spoke in a tone that for once isn’t a scream or whine, it was simply a desperate plea, as if the elder man could press some magic button and Daddy would sit up and they would go home. Jack knew the situation was difficult enough for an adult mind to comprehend, so for an adult with a severely debilitated mind it must be even harder, Will knew the mechanics of the situation, he knew what had happened and why Hannibal was there, but his forced childlike innocence wouldn’t allow him to fully understand the repercussions of why Daddy wouldn’t wake up. 

“I know you do little one, but Daddy has to stay sleeping for a little while ok? So he can get all better and then he will wake up, I promise... I know everything is really scary right now Will, but this isn’t forever, it’s just for a little while, and I am going to take really good care of you until Daddy comes back home.” Jack still kicked himself every time he made that promise to Will, it was a promise that he couldn’t keep, and if the worst happens and Hannibal doesn’t wake, Will is always going to hate him for that lie.

Jack’s words were just another feature of the man Will despised, the comforting tone in itself is an irritant, but the simplicity was worse, he spoke to Will as though he didn’t comprehend what was being said to him, when he did. Hannibal never treated him that way, he would use normal words and speak to Will in a completely different manor, using a different sentence structure as opposed to an insulting one.

To Will’s inner senses Jack gave sociopaths a bad name, others seemed to find it easy to trust him though, he had an easy going style, a bubbly personality, and a caring manor, but Will knew it was all false and it was this conniving persona that made him dangerous. No matter how hard Jack tried, Will knew he hid his true self like a snake covered with leaves, there was no indication of evil intent, no hint of self deviant motives, but they were there. Will didn’t know how true his inner feelings were, he didn’t know that Jack was the one truly responsible for his new position in life, but he trusted his gut instinct no matter how well the elder man hid behind a congenial mask of concern, even as he planned to control others.

When Will began rubbing his sleepy eyes with balled up fists Jack decided it was time to get him home to bed, he prayed the boy would get some sleep tonight after seeing Hannibal, but he did worry it could have the opposite effect and freak Will out even more, leading to another night of screaming grief. When Jack made his way out of Hannibal's room and down the hall Will didn’t whine or squirm so he guesses that yes the young agent is exhausted, it wasn’t a shock to Jack that Will fought to keep his tired body upright and away from his chest, the young agent clearly had apprehensions about him but tried not to take it personally as he would probably have the same feelings with anyone caring for him right now. 

Even outside the building Jack couldn't seem to shake the noise from the infirmary room, it echoed and pulsated in his ears as though forcing him to constantly acknowledge the situation, without ever offering a moments peace.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep. 

It stays with you, Jack guesses it can be perceived two ways, a comforting reassurance that there is still hope, or a mocking noise reminding you of the horrific situation every few seconds. But the only acknowledgment the noise constantly brings is the long term care of Will, what if Hannibal was in the coma for months? Years? What if there are long term complications with Hannibal, or his recovery, and he is incapable of caring for Will ever again? The worries swirled unrestrained in Jack’s mind, each scenario got worse with thought, but none of which offered up any answers.

Luckily Will had fallen asleep before they walked through the front door of Hannibal’s home and Jack managed to change his diaper and settle him in the crib without him waking up… maybe it had been a good thing taking him to see Hannibal? Maybe they would both get some sleep tonight? But maybe not as still, that torturous echo rang in his ears.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

When Jack finally collapsed onto the couch his slow, steady breathing broke. What if Hannibal never wakes up? He has maintained a positive front for Will and had tried hard to ignore the alternative because that just can’t happen, but really, what if Hannibal doesn’t wake up? How does he explain that to Will? What would happen to him? Would Jack be able to keep him long term? Yes, he wants to but he has an entire community to run, and Will didn’t exactly seem comfortable with him. Jack fell forward collapsing his face against his hands, tears streaming down his cheeks. That awful sound beating at the inside of his head like a drum, mixing with every horrible question and possible outcome.

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

For the first time Will actually slept through the night, only waking once for a feed and a change then drifted straight back off to sleep after another medicated bottle, though he did begin to grumble the second he opened his eyes in the morning and whined when Jack came through to scoop him from the crib.

“Go see Daddy now?” 

“Yes little one, were going to have some breakfast and then go and see Daddy ok?”

“No. Now.” When Jack carried him through to the family room Will turned to look anywhere but at the man, this was the first morning that there was no trace of tears, not in his eyes or in track marks on his reddening face, instead Will’s eyes were narrowed and cold, his face set in a rigid scowl at Jacks suggestion of breakfast, and in that moment he knew he was once more the enemy.

“Very soon I promise, but first we just need to get you changed and dressed, then have some breakfast ok?” Will grumbled again when Jack moved to lie him on the changing mat, but the diaper was full and uncomfortable against his skin so he wanted it off. The change was quick and Will was grateful when the man had finished, feeling much more comfortable to be out of the heavy diaper and away from Jack’s invading hands.

Finally, Jack dressed Will in a black onesie and scooped him up again to carry him through to the kitchen whilst trying to maintain a cheery demeanor that did nothing but anger the young agent further. “There we go little one all clean and dressed for the day! And now we can have some yummy pancakes, your Daddy told me you like those with honey and I bet you’re hungry huh?” Jack set the squirming Will down in the highchair and snapped the tray into place but decided against using the straps this time, as the restrictions only seemed to upset Will more. 

Jack tries to fill the void of silence by suggesting things they can do after their visit with Hannibal, playing with toys, or going for a walk, but the words just invoke a fresh bout of anger for Will, the frustration builds within him and he thinks he might explode, why doesn’t the man understand that he doesn’t want him around? That he doesn’t like him? Was the elder man really that dumb! Will takes a deep breath, he wants to shout, he wants to have a tantrum and beat his hands against the tray of the highchair whilst he lets it all out, he want to say words so hurtful that the man will turn and leave. But he won’t, day and night he is still there and Will feels as though if he has that tantrum then the man wins on some level.

Will was no longer sobbing, but hiccupping slightly behind the pacifier in his mouth, when Jack’s hands came up to remove the comforting nub, Will turned his head away covering his face with Winston, not wanting it to be taken out.

“Come on little one you can’t eat with your pacifier can you?” Jack chased the erratic head movements and finally pulled the pacifier from between Will’s lips earning him a slew of whines, he brought up a fork full of pancake to Will’s mouth, but once again his head moved away in erratic movements, his lips stayed firmly closed. 

Will continued to glare at Jack, his eyes filled with nothing but hatred and defiance when the fork is brought to his lips once more, but the man isn’t taking it personally, although he really should.

“Everything’s confusing right now huh?” Jack placed the plastic fork back on the plate and attempted to reason with the stubborn Will. “But you need to eat something, please? And then we can go and see Daddy ok?” Will shook his head and continued to stare the man down with his mouth closed, he just didn’t have an appetite, he constantly feels sick since the bad man came and Daddy was hurt, what if Hannibal never comes home? What if someone else comes? What if Freddie comes? What if people just kept coming back? That thought terrifies Will, everyone keeps telling him that all will be okay, but he’s still anxious and he doesn’t believe them, how can they make that promise? The fear of everything comes as an electrical storm in Will’s brain that quite honestly is painful, it's different from a headache and it feels the same as intense sorrow, like a sort of frozen panic with nowhere to go.

“Ok little one, will you have a bottle then?”

“Then see Daddy?”

“Yes, I promise.” Jack offered up a sympathetic smile as he prepared the bottle and moved to sit them both on the couch, when he offered up the bottle to Will, he didn’t even hesitate to take it, the quicker he drinks it the quicker they can go and see Daddy, plus they were the only thing helping when he felt sick. So the moment the nub brushed against his lips, Will latched on and began to suckle, his eyes looking anywhere but at the elder man.

Beverly was just finishing up her checks when the two walked through the door and Jack noted the woman looked just as tired, sitting beside the bed Will looked down at the sickly looking Hannibal, his stomach filled with the same overwhelming grief as the first visit, but still he wanted to be there.

“How are you Beverly?”

“I’m doing ok Jack thank you, how are you?” Beverly’s question was answered by herself when she looked over at the man, he looked physically and mentally drained, and Will looked no better.

“I’m doing ok thank you.” There was a silent understanding not to discuss anything medical or otherwise whilst Will was in the room, but Jack guesses as he hadn’t heard anything, there had been no real change to mention anyway.

“Good, it’s ok for Will to lay with him Jack, I bet you would like that wouldn’t you Will?”

“Uh-huh.” Will’s ears pricked at Beverly’s suggestion, he would like nothing more than to cuddle with Daddy, and he is glad it came from the nice lady because in honesty if it had come from Jack, Will would have probably refused just to be stubborn.

“I wasn’t sure, I didn’t want to cause any damage or anything.”

“No it’s fine, I’m sure Hannibal would love a cuddle from Will, it will make him feel better wouldn’t it Will?” 

“Uh-huh.” Will smiled sheepishly at Beverly, grateful for her suggestion, she ensured the drainage tubes and each wire from the multiple machines were moved as Jack carefully laid Will against Hannibal’s side, the second he was laid, Will shrugged Jack’s hands away from his body in favor of allowing Beverly settle him comfortably. There was a sympathetic look for Jack as Beverly saw the slight hurt in the man’s face at the action, but both understand it’s a perfectly natural reaction from Will.

“There we go little one, comfy?” Will nodded when he gently wriggled into a more comfortable position already feeling sleepy the second he touched Daddy’s side, as though the man’s presence was an instant comfort. Jack sat quietly watching as Will’s eyelids fluttered open and closed, he felt so guilty about the medicated bottles, but they were the only things stopping Will from starving.

Beverly left the two in peace and for the most part Will kept his head buried in the crook of the Hannibal’s neck, his curly locks sticking out because he had screamed when Jack had tried to comb them. Will’s fingers curled into the fabric of Hannibal’s gown, not clasping it tightly, but just enough to reassure him they were staying together in this strange place. Jack wanted to scoop him up, to give him a hug of his own, especially when Will was wracked with emotional pain, but he knew that would never do. 

He wasn't Will’s Daddy and that's all he wanted.

Cuddles from Hannibal could never be long enough for Will. In his Daddy's arms he was safe, and his worries disappeared. In that embrace he was cocooned better than any butterfly-to-be and he loved it, he had never felt that safe before and he doesn’t want it to end. Will let his body sag and muscles become loose before he slowly drifted off cuddled into the Hannibal’s side, and that’s how it went from then on, Jack spent the next week bringing Will every day at naptime, it would kill two birds with one stone, Will would get some sleep cuddled up to the man and he could talk to Hannibal quietly. 

Beverly came over to babysit for a few hours in the morning and evening after Jack finally relented a week previously and admitted that he needed some help, for Beverly Will was calm, he didn’t scream or cry when she came close or sat on the rug nearby whilst he played with Buster, he didn’t squirm when she changed him, and he actually ate for her. Will remembers the woman from her bringing Abigail, he remembers the cupcake she brought, but most of all he remembered how comfortable Hannibal had seemed with her presence. 

Arriving for their latest visit, Jack gently placed Hannibal’s arm around Will’s waist when he had settled in comfortably, and sat down in the chair beside the bed as he began to talk quietly.

“Hey Hannibal it’s just me, the jury’s still out on whether or not you can hear me, but I’m trying anyway, if you can hear me then I bet you are sick of me talking crap at you… but we have already discussed that you have to wake up, to tell me to shut up.” Jack laughed at his own joke smiling down at Will when he noticed he’d fallen into a deep sleep as he always does here. “You’ve been in a coma for thirteen days now, we’re all doing fine, don’t worry. But we are missing you… especially Will.” 

Jack let the stress and worry catch up with him as tears pricked his eye’s “I just, I just want you to wake up now, the same person. Alana is saying there may be some damage in there that you are trying to fight, and that could be why it’s taking you so long to come around… but we are all here waiting for you… nobody is giving up on you… Christ you’re probably in there thinking ‘my brain is in tatters and I have to listen to this old man chattering away! Well I’m going to keep chatting away to you until you wake up.” Jack laid back on the chair and dozed for a couple of hours trying to get in some fractured sleep, he decided to get Will home before he woke and maybe then he could change the boy’s diaper without too much distress. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow ok Hannibal? I will try to be less of a downer next time, okay?” 

Just as Jack laid his hands on the sleeping Will he froze, and watched as it happened again… 

Hannibal’s fingers that were wrapped around Will’s waist twitched, it was a very minor action, but it was there, as if the man were trying to grasp the young agent. Jack rang the call button and informed Beverly of what he had just seen, they both knew this could be a good sign of impending consciousness, but it could also simply be a result of the drugs coursing through the man’s veins. Either way Jack was pleased with what he saw. 

Jack hoped they may both get some sleep after the visit, it had been in such short supply recently, but every time the elder man closed his eyes thinking Will had settled, he would start crying or kicking the crib bars repeatedly. But every time he went into the room the cries got louder, Jack had continued to question whether or not it was a mistake taking Will to visit Hannibal in that state, but after seeing his fingers twitch the second Jack reached for Will it was a huge breakthrough, especially when it continued every time Will was there. 

It wasn’t just the fingers twitching anymore, over the next few days all the man’s vitals seemed to change when the boy was laid with him, brainwaves changed, his heart decreased into a more stable rhythm, and there were tremors, just like Hannibal was fighting to wake up. 

And that was how the next week went, Jack would visit three times a day and sit with the man, he always took Will once a day close to naptime after his medicated bottle and Beverly would watch him at Hannibal’s when he came alone. But the longer Hannibal stayed in the coma the more concerned Alana and Beverly were, they had stopped all sedatives by this point and there was no viable reason as to why the man still wasn’t waking up, small tremors and minor vital sign changes had happened so far, when they first started everyone assumed there would be even more signs of life, but there wasn’t… everything just stayed the same.

Beverly had arrived at Hannibal’s just after five pm to sit with Will so that Jack could go and visit Hannibal and then catch up with some work that he had really fallen behind with, he had gotten nowhere with the investigation into Frederick’s vicious attack, and if anyone did know anything they weren’t talking. Jack doesn’t suspect any person in the community was hiding anything though, not intentionally anyway, if there was an important detail that someone held it was probably deemed so irrelevant to them they hadn’t even remembered. Many people had assumed there being more than Freddie and Brian involved though, and that rumor only gained more traction when they were not found, clearly someone helped them escape.

Smiling wide the man offered up a hug to Beverly as she entered the kitchen before they sat together at the table, looking over at the family room floor Will seemed content with following Buster around the room, but with every movement the young agent ensured he was turned away from the kitchen, away from Jack.

“How is he?”

“About the same, he screams when I go near him, he won’t eat, he won’t talk, and when he does they are cuss words.” Jack was at the end of options in dealing with Will, it didn’t matter what he did, or what he tried, it was always wrong.

“Don’t take it personally Jack, you know how hard everything is for him right now.”

“I know, he needs a change before I go, but I have been working up the courage to go near him and actually do it, whenever I get close enough he tries to bite, and he has succeeded on more than one occasion. And, as you can see tonight’s supper wasn’t touched either.” Beverly smiled with empathy at the frustrated, exhausted looking man, she knew how hard Jack was trying with Will but clearly, it wasn’t helping.

“It’s ok, you go I will see to him.”

“Ok, thank you Beverly I will be back in a few hours.” Will didn’t even seem to acknowledge the man leaving, he simply crawled behind the small creature as it stomped around the room, Beverly just watched for a little while and smiled when Buster seemingly turned every few steps as though he was ensuring Will was still close behind.

Picking up the discarded bowl of mac and cheese Beverly placed it in the microwave to heat it back up before pulling a few leaves of kale from the refrigerator. An idea struck that may get Will to eat something and she decided it was worth a shot, walking over to Will with the bowl and kale she sat directly behind him and for once, Will didn’t scream or crawl far away from the presence. “Buster is getting a little bigger now huh?” 

“Uh-huh.” That was probably the first question Will had answered in days that was anything other than a whine, scream, or cuss, probably for the fact that it was Beverly and not Jack. Will could smell the bowl of mush beside her and it made his stomach growl, he was so hungry by this point but didn’t want to cooperate with Jack in any aspect, even if that meant starving himself.

“You know I bet Buster would like some supper, why don’t you feed him this kale? And you can have your supper too?” Will thought for only a second before nodding and allowing the woman to lift him into her lap. Beverly sat crossed legged with Will’s back pressed firmly against her front and offered up the kale to him, Buster turned and stomped over at the woman’s action with Will, she expected a few chomps after Hannibal’s admission that the little creature didn’t like anyone going near Will, but instead it just stood there like a little guard. Beverly couldn’t help but smile down at the little blinking eyes watching as Will waved the leaf in front of Busters face and he began taking large chomps, it really was cute.

Beverly brought each spoonful up from behind to Will’s waiting mouth, the relief when he swallowed each mouthful was immense as she knows how long Will had been denying food. It didn’t take long for the contents of the entire bowl to disappear, and Will had to admit he felt better for it, he appreciated the fact that Beverly placed him back on the carpet once he had eaten everything and she had wiped his face, clearly allowing him his space.

Beverly sat on the couch for the next couple of hours just watching Will interact with the small animal, he seemed in a blissed out world of his own and didn’t even get upset when she told him it was both his and Busters bed time, instead he placed the small creature back in his tank and allowed Beverly to give him his bottle with no complaint, and didn’t squirm when his diaper was changed either.

Finally in his crib Will drifted off and Beverly took it as an opportunity to pour herself a glass of wine and unwind, her heart skipped a beat as she turned and knocked the open bottle of wine to ground, chasing it as it rolled and spilled its content over the immaculate floor before stopping at the basement door, spilling its last few drops beneath the crack of the wood.

“Shit!” Frantically Beverly searched each cupboard for a mop, she found rags and cleaning supplies so soaked up everything she could before it stained and dumped everything into the sink, before moving to pick up the now empty bottle and pulled open the basement door, cursing again when she realised the red liquid had dripped down nearly every step. Making her way downstairs Beverly guesses that’s where Hannibal kept his mop too, but looking around the darkened room it was mostly empty except for a few neatly stacked boxes and she had to laugh for the fact that even the basement was immaculate, no cobwebs, no dust, no junk, just an open space.

After seeing nothing in the way of a mop she placed her foot on the bottom step about to climb but froze for a second, looking across the room a second door pulled her focus, they all have that second room in their basement, every person in the community, it was a walk in freezer. But the door that now held Beverly’s gaze did not look like the others did, the would be plastic sealed door was not plastic anymore, instead it looked to be reinforced with a strong looking lock on the outside. Smart she thought, Hannibal had turned it into a safe… wait… why would a safe have a simple sliding lock on the outside.

Beverly tried to walk up the stairs, this was not her home, and this was not her business, whatever her friend had in there was Hannibal’s business, she really didn’t think much of it, why would she? Once again she began to climb, but the noise behind the door stopped her this time. Walking over to the door she pressed her ear to the cool metal and heard it again, more defined this time, it almost sounded like a scraping… maybe there was an animal trapped inside? Beverly couldn’t live with herself knowing she could be leaving a trapped animal to die if it can’t get out and doubts Hannibal would want to come home with a rotting carcass, so she didn’t think twice about releasing the catch to open the door.

The horrific smell was the first thing that registered, until Beverly’s eyes adjusted to the darkened room and the source of the putrid smell and swarming noise of black flies soon became apparent. Beverly froze on the spot wide eyed as she looked in on the grotesque horror of the room, the corpse that laid on the left bed was the first thing to pull her focus, it was almost devoid of skin and pitted by burrowing insects. Beverly’s stomach heaved, nostrils filled with the smell of rotting meat.

The corpse didn’t even look human anymore, without eyelids the milky rotten eyes had sunk into the now barely there sockets, whilst the lip-less mouth hung open from a distended jaw. From the holes where the flesh had rotted away crawled maggots and any remaining flesh that was there showed signs of gnawing from rodents. Beverly had screamed, it was her first instinct, she screamed so hard her throat went dry almost immediately, but still she didn't stop. The only moment the sounds were halted was when the body on the second bed began to move, lifting its head, Beverly’s body broke into uncontrollable tremors as she made contact with Freddie’s only remaining eye.

“H-help me… Beverly… p-please… help me…” The plea was rasped from dry lips and Beverly screamed again, rapidly she retreated from the room and slammed the door, uttering sounds she didn’t even know she could make. Beverly ran across the basement, flailing her arms and legs in a desperate attempt to put as much distance as she could between herself and that room, almost doubling over to vomit as she ran.

Jack smiled at Alana as he walked into Hannibal’s room for his evening visit, “Hello Alana, how are you? Has there been any change?”

“Hello Jack, I’m well thank you how about yourself? Unfortunately not as yet, but we are seeing some improvements in his vitals and mild tremors and movement, so that is a very positive sight.”

“A little tired but I’m ok thank you, and that is great news!” 

“Would you like me to give you two some space?”

“No you don’t have to do that.” Jack smiled before he sat in the chair beside the bed. “Hey Hannibal, I heard you have been showing some good signs?” 

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

“So,” Jack started, never really sure what to say. “Um… There’s been a lot of people talking about you around the community, people are sending their love and best wishes… and there was you thinking everyone just tolerated you… no I’m joking.” Jack huffed out a laugh and Alana smiled down at the fresh bandages she was preparing at the man’s comment. 

“So Will has been doing a little better since we started the visits… but he still isn’t in a good place, when I make supper he tells me do you a plate too in case you come home hungry.” Jack’s voice faltered when he looked down at the man, but he cleared his throat and continued.

“And anything I do around the house Will yells at me, he says I am doing it wrong and that’s not how Daddy does it.” Jack took Hannibal’s hand in his own. “And guess what! It’s Will-” Jack’s eyes widened. 

“Shit! Erm Alana he just squeezed my hand!” 

“It could just be the tremors from the medications.”

“No, he squeezed it!”

“Let me just-“ Alana couldn’t finish her sentence before the machines began to scream and Hannibal’s entire body began to writhe, She pressed the emergency call button a few times before a slew of Doctors and nurses stormed the room and they ushered Jack out and tended to the alarms. In the grip of silent panic Jack stood outside of the room pacing, unsure if the man was waking up or dying, he couldn’t decide whether the movement was consciousness or a seizure. Even outside the room the alarms could be heard clearly, their sound could be described as something between a guttural cry and an ear splitting wail. It rose to peak and then ebbed, and rose to a peak again, undulating like a wave along the corridors, leaping out from the corners, echoing everywhere as the overhead light above the door began to flash red.

“What’s happening?? Is he going to be okay??” Jack begged a nurse who rushed out of the room to grab something from a cart.

“Doctor Lecter is trying to breath on his own.” That was all the information Jack was given before the nurse darted back inside the room. Finally, after what felt like hours but was in reality only a few minutes a nurse came outside with a warm smile and explained properly that yes, Hannibal was trying to breathe on his own and was waking up, the news felt as though a bolder had just been removed from his chest before it was quickly replaced with a new one, this was the moment they find out the true extent of the damage.

“I’m going to get Beverly and Will.” Running from the building Jack didn’t give the nurse a chance to respond, there was no thought given to the actual mechanics of Hannibal waking, there was no consideration for the fact they may not be able to see Hannibal tonight, there was no thought given to the fact that he may not even be functional.

Running up the basement steps each foot fall pounds against the wood as the adrenaline floods Beverly’s system like it's on an intravenous drip right into her bloodstream at full pelt. Slamming the basement door hard Beverly turns to face it as she takes a couple of slow steps back from it, her eyes are wide as her heart pounds, her body wants to run fast from the house and get help but instead she stands frozen right where she is. Beverly’s body breaks out in a glisten of sweat, she breathed in panting motions but air wouldn't seem to enter her lungs. Starved for air, her heart raced at tremendous speeds, everything surges so fast she almost vomits, Beverly stood there frozen staring at the closed door for what felt like an eternity but was actually only a few seconds, at some point she will have to move, make a decision, but it’s as though her body has been caked in cement.

How the hell could Hannibal do something like this?? She needs to move, Beverly’s caring nature told her to run for help, she needs to get someone… but in her midst of pure terror only one thing repeats in her mind, if this comes out, everything comes out. They will take her family away, they will take her away, she will be locked up in the community cells until she takes her dying breath, that can’t happen, she cant lose Margot and Abigail. 

In that moment Beverly realised she had misinterpreted Hannibal’s actions, his words, his expressions, his persona, for so long, as if he'd been speaking a language she couldn't understand... in that moment her entire world just stopped dead, that was the moment her heart broke for a friendship she held so dear.

Jack began to sprint from the infirmary on route to Hannibal’s place and raced through the front door before bursting into the kitchen, startling the already terrified Beverly.

“AAAAHH!” Beverly screamed at Jack’s sudden entrance, and boy, what a scream it was. The noise made every hair stand up straight on the back of Jack’s neck, it was the loudest, most piercing scream the man had ever heard. It sounded like a scream of wild panic, a scream of hysteria and disbelief, bordering on terror that forced a shout from himself.

“AHHH!! Beverly what the hell!?” 

“Jack!? I, urm… I’m sorry, I… ther-” Beverly’s brain stutters for a moment as every part of her goes on pause while her thoughts try to catch up with everything, trying to remember how to breathe, unable to speak, totally stunned as her own name uttered by Jack bounces around inside her skull. Beverly was white as chalk, her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at Jack she appeared not to notice him at all.

“Are you ok!? I’m sorry I didn’t mean to scare you! Hannibal’s awake! We need to get to the infirmary!" In Jack’s elated state he put the woman’s scream and terrified expression down to his sudden and loud entrance to the room, understandable after what had happened there, but still Beverly remained wide eyed staring between him and the basement door as Jack raced past to scoop a still sleeping Will from the crib, making it to the kitchen door Jack paused and looked back at the woman who still remained frozen to the spot. “Beverly!? Are you coming??” 

“Umm yeah, sorry, I’m coming…” Following close behind Beverly tried to keep up to the man’s fast pace, still she couldn’t speak, she should be asking how Hannibal is, what has happened, but nothing comes to mind and nothing leaves her lips. 

“I don’t know what is happening Alana is in there now, a nurse just came out and said he is waking so I just came straight here.” Jack’s fast pace back to the infirmary woke the drowsy Will and he was quick to explain they were going to see Daddy when Will squirmed to be put down, the man didn’t want to say too much as he still doesn’t know if there is any permanent damage, he doesn’t want to tell Will Hannibal is awake if they were not allowed to see him this evening, no he would rather wait until they have all the facts, thinking about it now he should have probably done that before pulling Will from the crib and bringing him to the infirmary.

Waking up for the first time was one of the most painful things Hannibal has ever done, he tried to open his eyes again, but nothing happened. The panic set in when he realized that he couldn’t breathe, the thick tube down his throat forced air in whenever he tried to exhale, it was excruciating when he couldn’t match the pattern and now he knows how his previous patients in this position has felt. The room filled with sporadic beeping as Hannibal felt his chest seize, shock going through his body when he tried to pull the tube from his throat but was stopped by multiple hands. Then the scatter of feet and anxious voices. Hands, so many hands grabbing, poking, prodding… unfamiliar voices began to tell him to calm down.

But it did nothing.

The obnoxious beeping slowed when the tube was withdrawn and Hannibal could finally breathe on his own again, he heard voices but couldn't quite make out the words, then as quick as he heard them there was a rush of fleeting footsteps before there was only quiet and the constant annoying bleeping. The dull ache across his sternum was the first thing that registered, he raised a hand to try and rub the soreness away and his fingers brushed the thick bandages and tubes protruding from beneath the fabric, he felt a soft hand grasp his own to move it away from the injured area. 

“Try not to move Hannibal.” The voice came in echo’s, soothing and scary at the same time, where was he? Hannibal’s blurred vision slowly came to focus as he looked around the room, the bleeps and whirring of machines just seemed to get louder… and then it all came back to him, the horrific scene flashed before his eyes in a second.

“Will…”

“Will is absolutely fine Hannibal he is with Jack.” It finally registered that it was Alana speaking to him. With a stifled groan he used his hand to lift the gown, taking a peek down at his bandaged up chest.

“How are you feeling Hannibal?"

“Thirsty.” Christ this felt like the world’s worst hangover, Alana brought up a straw and water to Hannibal’s mouth before taking a seat on the bed beside him. “Do you know where you are?”

“Yes… how long until I can leave?” Alana chuckled a little at the man’s response, the fact that he was speaking was an extremely good sign and after so long of constant worry it felt as though she could finally breathe.

“Hannibal you almost died, technically you did for a short while, we had to perform surgery to remove the bullet and repair your inner scapula, you have some aortic disruption as some of the vessels attached to your heart were ripped open, but I have managed to repair them. You will fully recover but as you know that will take a little time and there could be permanent mobility issues with your shoulder and arm, but no spinal injuries, so for now you need to rest.”

“No, I have to get home to Will.” Hannibal attempted to sit once more but the sharp pain from even the slightest movement laid him back down.”

“ARGHH!”

“Hannibal you know how this goes, you have internal and external stitches, and if you move, they will tear and you may bleed out again, please just try and relax.” No, he can’t just lay here Will must be absolutely distraught.

“I need to see him.”

“Jack is right outside with him ok? I just need to do a few tests and then I will happily bring them through.”

“No, you can do them after, I would like to see him now.”

“Hannibal I can refuse you any visitors, now please stop being stubborn, it will only take a couple of minutes ok?” Hannibal grumbled but allowed Alana to check his blood pressure and breathing as well as some basic counting, spelling and general questions to rule out any brain damage from oxygen deprivation.

“Ok and the final question, if you have six cows and three escape how many do you have left?”

“Depending on their rearing, you have enough to eat steak and for a while, are we done?” Alana rolled her eyes but smiled.

“Ok everything seems fine here, I will go and fetch them… I’m glad you are ok Hannibal, we have all been very worried.” Alana’s attitude was like a dose of relief overtook Hannibal’s body, there was no indication that any of his actions had been discovered, so there only needed to be one concern right now, and that was Will. 

“Daddy!!” Will reached for Hannibal the second they made eye contact, finally Daddy was awake and now they can go home together.

“There’s Daddy’s beautiful boy.” Hannibal was able to lift his right arm with limited movement and substantial pain, but he really didn’t care, wrapping it around Will when Jack gently laid him beside him. 

Will began sobbing the second Hannibal tightened his grip around him, relief the man guesses. 

"Hannibal is now out of any immediate danger, and judging on his speech and comprehension he should recover with no ill effects mentally, movement wise is still going to be a waiting game though."

“That’s good news.” Hannibal ignored the conversation between Jack and Alana having already being given an update on his condition, nothing more needed saying to him as he had the medical knowledge to understand the possible repercussions. Instead, he focused on settling Will, unable to stop smelling his hair and stroking his face, how could he have even considered not coming back to this side? To his baby? 

“Why don’t we give Hannibal and Will some time alone, I’m sure Will would like that, if you need anything Hannibal just press the button.”

“Thank you.” Jack smiled over at the two before following Alana out of the room.

Hannibal can feel Will’s entire body tremble between sobs, he doesn’t shush him or attempt to make Will stop, just let’s him cry to release the tension of the past few weeks. After a few minutes Hannibal pulls his head back and wipes the tears with a soft thumb, even the slightest touch brings relief to Will, it’s a familiar touch, one he has been craving for, for what felt like a lifetime. 

Will keeps grasping the fabric of the gown and then releasing it as if he can't quite believe Daddy is there. "Go home now Daddy?" 

“Daddy has to stay here for a little while ok?” When Will realises there not going home together his breath hitches once more, threatening to spill a fresh bout of tears until Hannibal folds him in his arms again. “It’s not going to be for long I promise little one, and Jack will bring you here to see me lot’s I promise ok?”

“K’ay.” Will sniffles, sad they can’t go home together but trusts Daddy when he says it won’t be for long, logically he knows Daddy is still hurt but his diminished mind wouldn’t allow him to accept reason. Hannibal wraps an arm around his waist and pulled him closer, feeling Will calm down instantly at his touch. As Hannibal stroked his hair, his breathing slowed. 

“Have you been a good boy for Jack?” Hannibal huffed out a painful laugh when Will shook his head, he really didn’t expect any other answer. 

“Don’t like him Daddy… he’s bad man.” 

“Why do you think he’s a bad man Will?”

“Dunno Daddy, just is… don’t like him.”

“Has he said something that you don’t like?”

“No…”

“Has he done something that you don’t like?”

“No Daddy… just don’t like him.” In that moment Hannibal realises that Will’s hatred for Jack is based on his inner senses, the elder man hadn’t said or done anything to offend Will, it was just a simple fact of dislike. Hannibal has always stipulated the fact that the more innocent of the human race held a very strong internal reader, they distance themselves from people with evil intentions and automatically feel uneasy around them no matter how well they hide it. It had always been a concern of Hannibal’s that Will would have those feelings towards himself, as he wasn’t exactly a person that could be tarred with the word pure, but no, it wasn’t him the young agent feared, it was Jack, and rightly so.

Hannibal was seriously impressed with Will’s perception of Jack, because they really don’t come much worse than him. Even without the knowledge of Jack been the reason for his new life Will knew the man was to be hated, he didn’t trust him. But neither did Hannibal, Jack always ignored the bad he had done, the kidnappings, the stripping away an adults independence for the joy of others, those facts didn’t matter because the happiness of himself and the people he supplied with these babies, outweighed the devastation caused to the trapped souls.

“Ok, well you need to try and be a good boy for Jack ok? Just for a little while until I can come home.”

“K’ay Daddy.”

“Good boy.” Will smiled when Hannibal began to recite the little red riding hood from his story book, it was his favorite, Hannibal always read it to him at bedtime so knew it word for word by this point. Will’s tears slowly stopped, leaving only their tell-tale wet tracks down his face as he listened to Daddy’s deep voice reciting the story while doing all the different voices for each character, as he cuddled Winston and suckled the pacifier. Hannibal could soothe him like no-one else, it was just impossible to stay anxious or upset with Daddy around. 

Hannibal pressed the call button asking Alana to bring him a non-medicated bottle which Will latched onto the second the nub was pushed between his lips, there was no reluctance when the comforting pacifier was removed he just continued to listen as Hannibal relayed the story. 

Burping Will was awkward and excruciating been unable to move even an inch without pain, but Hannibal really didn’t care, he made it work because he didn’t want anyone else to do it. “Jack will be taking you home soon little one because it’s your bedtime, but I’m going to see you again tomorrow ok?” Will sniffled and rubbed his tired eyes at the comment, he doesn’t want to leave.

“Can stay here Daddy…”

“I’m sorry Will but you can’t stay here, Daddy can’t care for you here… but I promise it will be very very soon when I come home. Don't look so sad Will, everything will be ok." Hannibal lightly poked Will’s nose and pulled him closer, brushing a strand of hair away from his face. Will sniffs dejectedly at being told he can’t stay with Daddy and buries his face into the man’s chest. "I’m going to see you tomorrow little one, and I promise when I am home everything will be ok."

“K’ay” Will nods but still doesn’t release his arms from around Hannibal, once again burying his head into the man’s chest. Jack still takes a few minutes to come back into the room so Hannibal continues stroking Will’s face and playing with his hair trying hard to stop the impending breakdown he knows will happen the second Jack picks him back up. "I think we need to get you a little haircut when I get out huh? And I need you to keep been a really good boy for Jack until Daddy can come home ok?" Hannibal asked the question but when he looked down, he saw that Will was already half asleep, his eyes opening only slightly at his question. Will barely nods, his eyes slipping closed.

Hannibal was just enamored with watching Will sleep, he wants to drink this moment in, this moment with Will finally laid safe in arms, his skin is so soft and delicate, he feels so light, looks so perfect, and smells so divine. Hannibal knows that he is Will’s protector for as long as he lives and his love for him will last for all time, laid with Will as he inhaled at the sweet scent was nothing less than peace for Hannibal. Until Jack walked back into the room. 

"Well Jack, you look like shit, I’m not going to lie.” Jack looked exhausted, Hannibal didn’t have to venture a guess as to why knowing full well Will could be a nightmare if he’s unhappy with a situation, he dreads to think how bad he has been behaving for Jack.

“I know I should have gotten all dressed up in a fancy gown like you!" Jack mused.

Hannibal smiled slightly at the man’s comment, anything more was like a thousand blades invaded his torso. "It’s not for you Jack."

"Got a date have we?"

"Well everyone in this place will be waiting on me hand a foot for a very short while, and I have been told that I am quite charming." Jack pulled up a chair and sat beside the man looking down at the sleeping Will. "Well he hasn’t been doing a lot of that the past three weeks!"

“How has he been? Really?” 

“He just missed you that’s all, but he hasn’t slept much lately, or eaten much of anything… and Will really doesn’t like to be touched, not by me anyway! Hannibal there’s something I need to tell you…”

“Will is very stubborn, he likes familiarity and routine, but if he has destroyed anything at your place I will fix or replace it.”

“No nothing like that, like I said Will wasn’t eating anything, and I mean nothing to the point he was starting to look ill, he wouldn’t drink anything either so… and I know you don’t really agree with them but I had to do something! So… well…”

“Jack, please just tell me.”

“Well I had to resort to a few medicated bottles, just to try and get something inside him… I’m sorry.” No Hannibal wasn’t happy that Will had been given medicated bottles, and doubts highly that it was a ‘few’, even the effects of one medicated bottle can last for days. Yes he knows that Jack would have only used that as an absolute last resort, but their versions of last resort differ greatly, Hannibal’s is when Will’s health is at risk, Jack’s was probably convenience after the third refusal of food.

“It’s ok.” Jack nodded, grateful his friend wasn’t angry about the situation.

“Good, and we have been staying at your place by the way, I wanted as much normalcy for Will as possible, me and Beverly have been alternating care when it was needed.”

“Thank you.”

"So how are you feeling? We were worried that we had lost you! And though neither of us would ever admit it, life would be quite boring without one another."

"I could only imagine." Hannibal smiled. “How is Beverly?”

“Beverly has been a mess like we all have, you also owe Margot a thank you! She went and grabbed some clothes and things for Will the morning after it happened just in case Will was staying with me at my place, but she also cleaned up your- well you know what, just in case we decided to go back there, so she really stepped up too.”

“I will speak to her when I get out of here.” Hannibal still didn’t like Margot and guesses the feeling is mutual, but there is a level of common decency that needs to be upheld.

“Listen Hannibal I have to ask, why the hell was Frederick there? Will said that he demanded to know where Freddie was? Is that true or did Will get confused?”

“No that’s true, he threatened to slit Will’s throat unless I told him where she was, but I have no clue as to why Frederick thought I was aware of her location.”

“I didn’t think so, I have investigated it from every angle and nobody has indicated any knowledge that Frederick was involved with the kidnap, everyone I have spoken to has suggested what I thought, that didn’t know of Frederick having any connection with Freddie or Brian in any social or professional sense, but obviously we know that isn’t true.”

“That was also my assumption, apparently they hid their connections very well… has there been any update on Freddie or Brian’s whereabouts?”

“None, but I am trying Hannibal. Every pipe, building, home, business has been searched but neither appear to be in the community anymore, it is my guess that Frederick aided them in getting out before they were caught. I am so sorry I was unable to find them in time and punish them for their actions Hannibal, truly I am.”

“I don’t blame you Jack, and we may never know Frederick’s true involvement.”

“I guess not, try not to worry about anything, you just concentrate on getting better.” Jack decided it was time to leave when the man’s eyes started getting heavy, plus it was way passed Will’s bedtime and maybe he would rest better after seeing his Daddy was ok.

"Try and get some sleep, I'll come by tomorrow with Will."

“Please do.” Jack stood up and gently scooped up the sleeping boy who thankfully stayed asleep.

"I’m glad you’re gonna be ok Hannibal." Jack smiled at Beverly as he passed with Will, thanking her for sitting with the young agent before he ran to get her, but still the woman looked white as a ghost, probably the toll of the past few weeks, hopefully she will feel better once she has seen Hannibal and realises that he is going to be just fine.

“Is he still awake?”

“He is, go through Beverly I am sure he will be really happy to see you, I have to go get little one to bed, are you ok to mind him in the morning please? I have a few things to do.”

“Urm, yeah, that’s fine…”

“Are you sure you are ok Beverly?”

“Uh, yeah, sorry Jack I guess its just everything catching up to me, I will be there in the morning.”

“Ok, thank you I will see you tomorrow ok? Good night.”

“Night Jack…” Beverly hesitated a few times before finally finding the courage to walk through into Hannibal’s room, when the door closed she leant up against it and made brief eye contact with the man before her eyes looked everywhere but at him. Beverly’s face rapidly contorted from one emotion to the next, as though she didn’t quite know which one to process first, but the most undeniable one was the look of disgust. 

“Hello Beverly, so, is she still alive?” Hannibal didn’t need to quiz the look on Beverly’s face, her expression said everything that needed to be said, the only question that really burned the man was why she had found the two offenders, and has she told anyone? There was nothing kept in the basement that would be needed for Will or the house, so had Beverly simply been snooping? Which in his eyes would be a breach in trust, so Hannibal hopes for her sake, that isn’t the case. Regardless of how she had found the two, she had, and as he changed both Freddie’s nutrient and hydration drip the night of the attack Hannibal guesses the woman would still indeed be alive, the drips would last around nineteen to twenty days so at the very least Freddie was probably slightly dehydrated and hungry.

“Did you do that to them!? I mean obviously you did, but why!? Well obviously I know why! When did you catch them?? Was it after they left Will beside my home?? Did they try and run from the community after discarding him??” There were so many questions surrounding Freddie and Brian being held up in Hannibal’s basement, so many mixed feelings as to what the man had done to them. Yes, they deserved to suffer the consequences of their actions and that should have been life imprisonment within the community, not months of agonising torture and death.

“Might I ask why you were in the basement?”

“That’s your response Hannibal!?”

“I am just curious.” 

“Yes because that’s the important thing right now! If you must know, I dropped a bottle of wine no less than twenty minutes ago and it seeped underneath the door! I wanted to clean it before it stained! Hannibal what the hell have you done!? Why did you do it??” Ok that was a good start, nobody knows yet apart from Beverly.

“Freddie and Brian brought their punishments on by their own actions.” Words left Beverly, she stared into the eyes of a man, no, a friend that she considered kind natured, burning with anger. 

“Is that all you have to say??” Beverly growled in an attempt to vent her anger but quietly, she didn’t know what she was going to do quite yet and she didn’t need anyone overhearing and bursting in on their conversation right now.

“They are adults, they made the decision to come and take an innocent baby, and they made the decision to torture him. So, I made my decision on how they would suffer for it. I have no regrets Beverly, and I would prefer this not change anything between us.” 

“How the hell can you think this doesn’t change anything Hannibal!? If I am disgusted in you I can't help it, it's an emotion we all feel! Well I thought it was an emotion we all felt! What disgusts you? Why didn’t you listen to that little voice of repulsion? Was it even there!? And if so then maybe, just maybe, it's there for a reason Hannibal. So go on tell me! What makes your skin crawl? What is repellent to you? Because it clearly isn’t savage torture! Be honest with yourself and I guarantee you won't like the answer, whatever it is.

“You saw what they did to Will Beverly, what if it had been Abigail?” Beverly fell forward from the wall, clasping her face in her hands, what if it were Abigail? Would she have done anything less?

“Hannibal, we can go to Jack… he will understand why you did what you did, maybe he can even cover it up and nobody has to know!”

“Jack would choose his popularity in the community over my protection, you know it and I know it.” 

“I can’t keep this quiet Hannibal, I’m sorry but I can’t… if anyone finds out I knew and didn’t say anything I will be thrown into the cell beside yours, I can’t lose my family.” Beverly turned to leave but froze in the frame at the man’s next words.

“Be very careful opening that door Beverly, you must be prepared for everything that will come through it, you cannot control with respect as to what aspects of information are brought to light.”


	27. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone had an amazing Christmas and New Year! Apologies that I haven't uploaded for a while the holidays and work have been hectic...
> 
> Hannibal questions whether Beverly will keep quiet after her discovery and Beverly questions the repercussions of talking... Will continues to push Jack's buttons every chance he gets, so asks Beverly to help out for a morning. 
> 
> A big thank you to everyone and anyone that is still following this story, especially the ones that have left a comment and a kudo's! I hope this chapter is enjoyed, and as always please let me know your thoughts!

One small clicking sound and Hannibal's eyes are open, waking to the sound of breathing that isn't his own, he stills and listens when he hears feet tapping against the floor. Hannibal’s heart pounds slightly as if a hypodermic needle of adrenaline has been emptied into his carotid, he strains into the utter darkness to identify the possible threat until a lamp is flipped on and Alana’s face comes into view, and his breathing rate beginning to steady. After the past few months every action of Hannibal’s is automatic, every sense is heightened, and every reflex is ready to pounce. The three perpetrators have been identified yes, but it would be no shock to himself and probably others if another person was revealed… that feeling of safety within this community is dwindling, for more reasons than one.

“Alana, you nearly gave me a heart attack, one I am ill-equipped to deal with right now.” 

“I’m sorry Hannibal I didn’t mean to wake you, I just need to give your vitals a quick check and make sure the drugs are having no ill effect on you.”

“My vitals are stable, there have been no ill effects from the drugs so far, my blood pressure is slightly elevated though, but that is to be expected.” Alana rolled her eyes and started jotting down information from each machine regardless before moving to check the man’s blood pressure.

“Hannibal I know you are unfamiliar with the role reversal, but in this instant I am the Doctor, you are the patient, a stubborn one none the less.”

“What time is it?”

“It is two thirty am.” 

“I thought Beverly worked the night shifts with you? Shouldn’t it be her doing these checks? I haven’t seen her around recently.”

“She usually does yes, but she called out sick not long after she left her visit with you, I did speak to her before she left and she did seem to very pale and clammy, but it’s probably just a bug she picked up here as Jack said she looked the same when he saw her.”

“That is a shame, I do hope she feels better soon, so, what is your diagnosis on my vitals? Stable enough for me to return home soon I hope?” Alana smiled at Hannibal’s eagerness to get home, probably missing Will she guesses.

“Everything is looking good, there doesn’t appear to be any signs of infection, the swelling around the incision seems to have reduced substantially and is healing well, your heart is holding a normal rhythm… and finally there is no bruising around the area so there are no signs of internal bleeding either, but as you say, your blood pressure is slightly elevated. Other than that, it is very good news as you were at deaths door only days ago.”

“That is good news, I suspect the rise in my blood pressure is down to stress or pain, but nothing serious, so I repeat my question, when am I able to go home?”

“If everything remains the same probably in the next few days.”

“Thank you.”

“No problem Hannibal, if you have any concerns please just let me know, and the physiotherapist will be here in the morning, but for now get some rest ok?”

“I will pass on the physiotherapist thank you Alana, I am aware of the injury and I know what exercises I need to do to regain function and mobility.” Alana rolled her eyes once more and smirked at the man’s reluctance to accept help. Yes Hannibal was a medical professional, but he wasn’t a physiotherapist and they hold an entirely different set of skills, skills that Hannibal needs.

“Hannibal I am aware of your knowledge, but your knowledge doesn’t extend to physiotherapy, so please stop being stubborn and just accept their help, it will help you to regain strength in your shoulder much quicker, and then we can get you home to Will faster, so if you won’t do it for yourself then please do it for him ok? Now, get some rest and I will see you in the morning.” 

Hannibal liked the idea of getting out of the infirmary sooner rather than later, he had a mere few days possibly a little longer before Freddie passed on and he craved to watch as she took her final breath, but currently he was unsure if he would get to see anything outside this infirmary room if Beverly decided to pass on her ill gotten knowledge. There would be no mercy offered by Jack for his crime, the man would lock him up to save face in the community, Hannibal knows the reason Beverly called out sick was to avoid him, but he wasn’t too concerned about her talking because if she does, a hell of a lot more would come out and then she would be in the cell right beside his own, and there is no way Beverly would risk losing her family.

Hannibal managed to get a few more hours of uninterrupted sleep and allowed the visit with the physio the next morning, at the current moment there was no movement or attempt to move, there still had to be a healing period, but he allowed the young man to talk him through what would happen at their appointments and what goals Hannibal would like to reach. Listening and nodding showed respect to the man and his profession, but Hannibal had no intentions of continuing their visits once he had been discharged. 

Walking to Hannibal’s Beverly can feel the fear in her chest waiting to take over. Perhaps it only wants to protect her, maybe it was an inner dialogue telling her to run far away? The dread sits there like an angry ball propelling her towards anxiety as she encroaches closer to the house. The air outside today is sweet, the weather is fine, there are birds in the sky and she can hear the water from the nearby lake. There is just something about being outside that slightly evaporates Beverly’s fear, the natural air scent reminds her of fresh washed laundry, maybe it’s the smell of freedom that leads her to breathe a little easier? She isn’t sure, but her body returns to its state of panic the second her eyes travel to Hannibal’s door.

Beverly let out a slow controlled breath and attempted to loosen her body movements as she walked up the porch steps, she is walking like a clockwork soldier and that was no way to be in this situation, so, before she knocks she gives her shoulders a slight wiggle and lolled her head in a circle, letting her movements settle to a more casual action. It was a decent effort, enough to fool the casual observer, but for the onlooker with a keen eye such as Jack, she was a walking advert for tension. Beverly’s eyes moved with the alertness that comes from heavy stress and her hands remained clenched by subconscious demand as she strikes the wood of the door three times.

“Oh hey Beverly, thank you for coming, how are you- well I was going to ask how you were feeling, but I have to say you don’t look good Bev, are you sure you are ok to babysit?”

“Hi Jack, yeah I’m fine I promise, just a little tired.” Following Jack into the family room he still looked slightly concerned, but clearly not too concerned as he put on his shoes and jacket and moved to leave the second Will was in Beverly’s line of vision.

“Ok, well just call me if you need me to come back ok? Will has had breakfast and a bottle, so he doesn’t need feeding… he may need a change soon, but I won’t be too long.”

“It’s no problem Jack I will see you later.” With no more persuading Jack left to catch up on some missed work, leaving the ill looking woman to Will who didn’t even turn when Jack announced that he was leaving for a while. Sitting down on the couch Will didn’t attempt to turn away from the woman or move out of reach, instead he smiled and pointed to Buster, showing Beverly the small petal he had balanced on his shell and giggled. “Is pretty.” 

“He is pretty Will, he is a little cutie!” Beverly looked over at the small pile of petals and leaves that had fallen from a dying plant, one Jack had clearly neglected to water and she made a mental note to clean the small pile before she left not wanting Will to put any in his mouth, clearly Jack hadn’t even contemplated doing that and it angered her slightly… babies will put anything in their mouths so it was completely irresponsible on the man’s part.

“Gotta give him food now.” Will knew the times of day that Buster needed feeding and he smiled when Beverly moved to pull the small tub of mixed fruit and veg from the fridge and handed it to him without hesitation. The fact that Beverly hadn’t questioned him and didn’t even attempt to feed Buster or move to fill the bowl unlike mean Jack did made him smile, the action was appreciated so much that he even handed Beverly a strawberry to hold out for Buster when she sat beside him.

Buster did his usual act of stomping over to investigate who was sitting near his human and stretched out his long neck to take a chomp of the fruit when Beverly held it out, Will giggled when the strawberry smeared over Buster’s little face and clapped when he continued to eat it, but every now and then Beverly’s eyes travelled to the basement door and her thoughts travelled to what was behind it. Every time the thought to go get help invaded her mind, her thoughts went back to the repercussions of that action.

Beverly attempted to forget her knowledge, for now at least anyway, instead she just watched with a smile as Will patiently held a leaf of kale out for Buster. There was something about Will that drew people to him, she guesses it didn't hurt that he was a very cute little boy, but it was more than that, he was quiet, but not seemingly out of painful shyness it was a reservedness, like a conscious choice to observe the lay of the land before he got involved. Yet he wasn't stand-offish with her, he remained friendly faced and welcoming in his body posture, something he just wasn’t with Jack, and it made her happy to care for Will all the more knowing that he was comfortable with her.

For Abigail happiness was simple. It was hugs with her Mommies and playing ‘let's pretend’, it's an uplifting story at bedtime and the knowledge that her and Margot have life all taken care of. Food is always available, she has a comfortable bed, she has friends to play with and they take walks in the woods and splash in the stream… and god Beverly wants that for Will, he has been through so much. Could she really live with herself knowing that she was the one who took that away? She just can’t help but think of Abigail… sure she throws a fit when her brain can't understand her world, sometimes she screws her face up and stomps her feet, goes red in the face and waves her hands, but then her own tantrums don't look pretty either, she guesses anyway, it’s not like she ever sees them. 

But what about when Will has a tantrum? Would Hannibal ever get to that point of anger with him? Is there even the slightest chance that he would hurt Will? She doesn’t think so, maybe it’s that making the situation so hard to comprehend, is Hannibal a threat to anyone else or was his actions strictly reserved for Freddie and Brian? So on the flip side of not wanting to be the one responsible for taking Hannibal away from Will, she doesn’t want to be the one responsible for the man hurting anyone else.

But that means she has to see the world through Will’s eyes, sitting on the couch Beverly watched on as he chased Buster around the floor, her mind was in tatters, the goodness in her urged Beverly to tell someone what she had seen. Hannibal needed punishing for what he had done to Freddie and Brian, but speaking out had detrimental outcomes for all involved, if Hannibal is locked up Will loses his Daddy, everything about their plan would come out, and she would also be locked up. Then what? Abigail loses her Mommy and Margot loses her partner… why did she have to knock over that bottle!?

Jack had managed to catch up on his work thanks to Beverly babysitting Will that morning although he almost told her to go straight back home when he answered the door to her, Beverly’s skin was still deathly pale, and whatever sickness she had showed no sign of shifting, no hint of lifting to a more milder form, if anything, the pale look had taken on a bout of chills that just seemed to intensify when she had walked into Hannibal’s home. Regardless, Beverly had assured Jack she was fine and it was nothing that could be passed on to Will, so without much persuading he had left for his day’s duties.

Beverly still looked no better when he had returned to relieve her of her sitting duties, and Will almost looked disappointed when she had to leave, he would much rather she stay than Jack, they had played with Lego’s and Will even let Beverly feed Buster a strawberry, so he was sad when she had to leave. Jack put it down to Will simply being more comfortable with a female caring for him as opposed to a strange man, but by this point he realises that is probably more wishful thinking. 

Sitting in the middle of the family room floor Jack was not acknowledged when Beverly left, Will began his ritual of turning his back towards the man in favor of crawling after Buster, again Jack didn’t take it personally just began making a large bowl of mac and cheese to take with them to the infirmary. Once the meal was scooped into the bowl and covered, Jack crouched down in front of Will who attempted to crawl away the second the man got close enough to touch him, and he really didn’t appreciate it when his action was stopped. “No! Get off!!” Will whined and began to squirm the second he was lifted into Jack’s arms, but stopped slightly when he spoke.

“We are going to see Daddy now ok?” Still Will scowled, especially when Jack picked up Buster and placed him back into his tank gently, the action enraged Will. Buster was his, it was his job to put him away and look after him Daddy said so, it was the only thing he had control over and Jack just took away another shred of his independence! He didn’t even get the chance to give him a kiss goodbye. Will began to squirm harder, wanting to be put back down so he could say goodbye to his friend but Jack kept a firm grip around him.

“Hey it’s ok little one, you can play with Buster when we get back ok? Don’t you want to go and see Daddy? I have made some yummy mac and cheese that I’m sure Daddy would love to give you ok?” Jack figured if Will wouldn’t eat for him, he certainly would for Hannibal.

“Fuck off! Don’t like you!” Will squirmed like his bones were made of rubber, Jack's hands were no match for him. As he flexed this way and that, his shoulders dipped and twisted as they struggled against the elder man’s tight grasp, his legs contorted one way and then the other until finally he felt himself slip lower in Jack’s grasp which just intensified the squirming for freedom. Jack simply jumped Will up in his arms and tightened his grasp eliciting a cry of frustration from the young agent, yes he wanted to see Daddy but no, he doesn’t want the elder man to touch him, his action with Buster was too far.

“Hey, hey we can’t say that word ok? It’s naughty, and you are not a naughty boy are you?” Jack attempted to bounce Will a few times as if the action would somehow soothe him, but he only scowled harder. It was downright agonising to imagine what Will was going through right now, especially with his forced devoid of adult patience, but when it was combined with his boundless craving for freedom from Jack, it made it even harder. Jack has no clue as to why Will seems to hate him so much, and yes it did hurt, he and Hannibal were good friends and he would like Will to be comfortable with him, especially as he will be around him frequently. Jack just prays it’s the simple fact he is missing Hannibal, so he always maintains calmness with Will, he would never allow himself to become angry with a baby for feeling the right emotions.

“Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck off!! Bastard! Fuck!!” Will squirmed as he cussed loudly, he knew he wasn’t supposed to use that word, any of those words, he had used it once with Daddy but that was simply the first word that came to mind when he was upset, it was never meant to anger him, and Daddy had explained that it wasn’t a nice and it made people feel bad, so he never said it again. The ‘scolding’ Jack gave just backed up Will’s internal hatred, Hannibal offered up an explanation, Jack just patronised him. 

Now Jack’s mistake was making it clear to Will that the word bothered him, as the man seemed to cringe when he used it, well that was just another way for Will to misbehave for the man.

“Will please stop saying that ok?”

“Fuck off.” Jack just sighed and picked up the bowl of mac and cheese before making his way to the infirmary just before lunch time, but every few steps Will would repeat the word over and over again, much to the dismay of a few passing parents. Jack simply offered up an awkward smile for each one that looked disgusted, and the cussing didn’t stop when the reached the inside of the infirmary building either, instead it seemed to take on the presence of a game for Will, with every door passed the word would be uttered shamelessly… and loudly.

Door. “Fuck!”

Door. “Fuck!”

Door. “Fuck!”

Door. “Fuck!”

On the final fuck, Alana looked up from behind the reception desk with a puzzled look on her face aimed at the elder man, she said nothing as her face seemed to ask the question for her. “Don’t ask Alana, just don’t ask.” Huffing out a laugh her eyes ventured back down to the paperwork she was currently filling out as Jack walked into Hannibal’s room. There was perhaps slight amusement at Jack’s flustered appearance, Will was certainly just as stubborn and feisty as Hannibal.

“Daddy!!!” Hannibal pulled Will in for a cuddle as soon as he was handed to him and gently tickled at his sides in an attempt to quell the slight upset on Will’s face.

“No Daddy!” Will squealed as he wriggled in the man’s arms. Hannibal did stop, but more over the fact that the action hurt a little.

“Did I just hear what I thought I heard Jack?” Hannibal had heard the two approach well before he had seen them, specifically he had heard Will’s string of cusses as they slowly got louder the closer to the room they came, no Hannibal wasn’t a fan of the words that Will had been using, but he knows without a doubt there will have been a good reason for them, well what Will considers a good reason anyway.

“You did, how are you feeling?”

“A little sore, but I am feeling much better today thank you Jack, how are you? How is Beverly? I heard she was feeling a little under the weather?” 

“I’m fine thank you Hannibal, yes Beverly does seem to be feeling a little ill right now, she actually came by this morning to sit for Will as I had a few things that I needed to catch up on, I told her if she wasn’t feeling all that well though I could catch up another time but she insisted it was fine.”

“Well when you see her next please tell her I hope she is feeling better, and tell her it would be nice to receive a visit from her.”

“I will let her know, I brought some mac and cheese for Will’s lunch, I hope that is ok, he just doesn’t seem to eat for me, and I made you a sandwich and some soup.” Will snuggled in further as Hannibal wrapped his arms around him and pulled him closer, he buried his head in the crook of the man’s neck and relaxed instantly when Daddy gently stroked at his hair. Despite the heaviness in Will’s stomach, it fluttered at the feeling of his body pressed against Hannibal’s, he sunk into the warmth of his side, ignoring the conversation between the two men, instead he just enjoyed the touch that made the room warmer somehow, and made his worries disappear.

“Thank you Jack I appreciate that, what do we say to Jack Will?” Will’s head remained buried in the crook of Hannibal’s neck, refusing to thank the man for anything.

“It’s ok Hannibal he said thank you already.”

“No a didn’t!”

“Hey little one.”

“It’s ok Hannibal, I will leave you two alone then, I will be back in a few hours ok?”

“Thank you Jack.” Hannibal didn’t even consider scolding Will once the man had left, for the cussing or the attitude he just gave Jack, he refuses to punish Will for any ‘bad behavior’ right now.

“Shall we have some lunch now?”

“Uh-huh.”

“let’s see if Jack’s mac and cheese is as nice as Daddy’s huh?” Hannibal shifted and pulled Will to sit comfortably between his outstretched legs with the agents back flush to his chest and reached for the bowl, it was an awkward position being unable to sit up properly, and most movements were painful, but Hannibal made it work as he doesn’t want anyone else feeding Will, he didn’t even want anyone else caring for him.

“Do you want to feed yourself little one?” Hannibal was happy when Will promptly shook his head, he asked for that reason alone, Will still refuses to feed himself when offered the fork or spoon, but he does ask for them when they are not offered. Hannibal wasn’t really sure why the young agent had picked up this habit, but it didn’t matter, Hannibal enjoyed feeding him and had to admit he used the habit to his advantage when he wanted to feed Will.

Hannibal removed the wrap from the warm bowl and dug the plastic spoon into the cheesy mush before he held it out to the young agent. Will opened his mouth wide for the contents of the spoon, swallowing it down with a smile. It tasted good… but Daddy’s tasted better, the man always puts lots and lots of cheese in and Jack didn’t, he also misses his veggies, but that was just another thing Jack didn’t do right. Leaning forward Hannibal rest his cheek against Will’s own and smiled when the young agent leaned in further and nuzzled into the action, the man couldn’t help but inhale at Will’s sweet scent, it reminded Hannibal of lavender in an open field, and it just soothed something deep inside of him. 

“Like yours more Daddy.” 

“Thank you little one, I will make you lots of it when I get home! But I think Jack forgot your bowl of veggies didn’t he?” Will giggled when Hannibal squeezed him a little tighter.

“And guess what? The Doctor said that I will be all better in the next few day’s ok?”

“Then Daddy can come home?” Another spoonful was quickly deposited into Will’s mouth with some dribbling down his chin, which Hannibal promptly wiped away.

“Yes, and then Daddy can come home, have you been a good boy for Jack?” Hannibal felt more than saw the shift in emotions at the mention of Jack’s name, Will’s body tensed as he scowled.

“No! He put Buster away an not me… didn’t get a kiss goodbye... don’t like him Daddy.” Hannibal guesses he has just discovered the reason for the cusses he heard slowly making their way down the hall, Jack’s action of putting Buster away may not seem like a huge deal to most but it was to Will and Hannibal understood why. When it comes to Buster, Hannibal allows Will to care for him completely, the only way he gets involved is with the cleaning of the tank and equipment, he knows that Buster is more than just a pet to Will, it’s a shred of independence and something in his life that he can control. 

Hannibal guesses that isn’t the only thing that Jack isn’t respecting, yes some are intentional and some are not, Will’s daily routines for example, the set days and times they stick to with certain toy’s and store visits, Jack wasn’t aware of them routines, but he was aware of Hannibal’s feelings towards the medicated bottles and judging by Will’s once again descending speech, the lack of medicated bottles hasn’t been respected either.

“I will tell Jack that you look after Buster ok? I promise I will be home very soon Will and things will go back to normal ok?” Hannibal decided against bringing up the cusses he had heard, Will was unhappy with the situation and his current care provider, but he didn’t totally blame him for that, because he wasn’t much happier with the situation himself. If anything, Hannibal was proud of the fact that Will had listened to his inner monologue telling him that Jack was no good, that was an aspect he wanted to nurture, not punish. If a choice could have been made then Jack wouldn’t have been Hannibal’s first choice of carer, no, he would have requested that Beverly provided the care that he couldn’t right now. 

“K’ay Daddy.” Still Will looked sad and Hannibal hated to see him that way, his shoulders were slumped and his eyes cast down in a mournful gaze as his mouth set in a semi-pout around the pacifier. 

“I promise I will be home very, very soon little one ok?” 

“Wanna stay wiv you Daddy.” Jack wasn’t the only reason Will hated the current situation, sleeping in the crib alone in Daddy’s room was scary, but he never cried loud enough to pull Jack’s attention as his presence only made things worse. So instead he would sob quietly, clinging on to Winston tightly in an attempt to soothe himself, but his hugs weren’t as warm as Daddy’s. Will is always scared now, people keep coming after them and the one person he trusts to protect him isn’t there, what if someone else comes? What if the people here don’t let Daddy out soon? 

“I know you do Will, Daddy wants you to stay with me too, but I have to get all better so he can come home.” Hannibal prepared himself for the pending breakdown when he felt the first hitch of Will’s chest and the tears came out strong, he had never seen Will like that, so deflated and sad. His loose shoulders shook as his hands grasped at the gown, making no attempt to conceal or even wipe away his own tears, it was more than crying, it was the kind of desolate sobbing that comes from a person drained of all coping, Hannibal held Will softly, gently swaying him without ever attempting to hush the tears.

Hannibal simply let the emotion flow out of him, it’s a way to dispel some of the rising sadness and it is clearly what Will needs right now. Taking a tissue Hannibal wiped away the tears one by one, never letting up on the swaying motions that seemed to slowly calm the young agent and bring him back to some semblance of calm. 

“Good boy… I know you don’t like staying with Jack, and I know that everything is really scary right now Will, but I promise that everything is going to be ok… and guess what? It’s your birthday soon little one so we will have to do something really fun ok?” Hannibal had some ideas on what he would like to do for Will’s special day and those plans only became more solidified when Will spoke again.

“Not wiv people Daddy?” Will enjoyed the light swaying motion as he cuddled into Hannibal, but the mention of his birthday almost has him descending back into panic, Will remembers birthday parties from when he was younger, the numerous people that attended, all the attention on him, and that wasn’t fun in his mind, it was overwhelming.

“No little one, not with lots of people, I was just thinking Abigail, does that sound ok?” Hannibal gently stroked at Will’s hair waiting for his breathing to return to a normal rate before offering up another spoonful of mac and cheese.

“Uh-huh.” Will nodded and decided that wouldn’t be too scary, he liked Abigail and he enjoyed it when they played with the Lego’s so he could live with that.

“Good boy.” Hannibal continued to praise him throughout the feeding as he always did, but as the bowl started to empty, he couldn’t eat anymore, feeling way too full, Will began spitting out the last few mouthfuls and turning his head when Hannibal kept bringing the spoon to his mouth.

“No more Daddy.”

“Ok, good boy for eating all your dinner.” Hannibal emptied the small remaining contents of the bowl onto the wrap and placed it on the nightstand before handing the empty container to Will and watched as it whizzed through the air, eliciting high pitched giggles from the young agent when it bounced nearly five times on the linoleum floor. Hannibal simply smiled and kissed Will’s cheek, apologising to Alana when she entered carrying the bottle he had requested.

“I am sorry Alana, I would like to say that was an accident.”

“That’s ok Hannibal trust me I have cleaned up much worse, would you like me to turn down the lights a little?” Alana had been informed of Will’s bowl throwing habit by Beverly before now so when she witnessed Jack carrying bowls of food, the clean-up had already been anticipated and she didn’t mind, many of the babies in the community have unexplained repetitive habits, and she had seen many over her time here.

“Yes please Alana.” Turning down the lights slightly seemed to relax Will instantly, it wasn’t surprising as his nap time was fast approaching but Hannibal guesses sleep hasn’t been a prominent factor in Will’s life lately anyway, so laying down comfortably with Will snuggled into his side Hannibal began to recite the little red riding hood from memory until the young agent fell into a seemingly comfortable sleep, Hannibal turned off the lamp and flooded the room with further darkness deciding to join Will in a small nap, but was woken up a short time later with Jack sat beside him, and Alana tugging on one of the IV’s. 

Hannibal will be glad when he can finally get some uninterrupted sleep!

“Once again I apologise for waking you Hannibal, I just need to remove the last of your IV’s and Jack is here to collect Will.”

“Ok thank you Alana.” Once the final IV was removed Hannibal gently shifted into a sitting position trying hard not to rouse Will, he did this with some success until Jack moved to pick him up from his arms. The screaming sobbing started as soon as Will jolted awake and it killed Hannibal to watch the distressed Will been taken from the room, it hurt just the same each time it happened, especially when Will reached out for him.

The visits certainly had made Will easier to deal with though, Jack was able to leave him with Hannibal for extended periods of time each day, and collect him on an evening before bed. Jack didn’t mind that arrangement one bit, he loved Will regardless of his hostile attitude towards him and was happy to care for him whilst Hannibal couldn’t, he was also relieved that the visits with Hannibal had calmed the young agent drastically, he wasn’t screaming and crying all the time now and had even begun eating and sleeping with little fuss. The scene each time Will was carried from the room only had Hannibal persisting with the physio for the next few days, and although it was still painful to move around and excruciating when he moved too much or tried to pick up the heavier weights during the physio sessions he was grateful they were helping and pulled his release from the infirmary forward a few days. 

But on the morning of his release, Hannibal had to endure the unnecessary spiel from Alana about keeping the wounds clean and dry, replacing the bandages, and keeping up with the oral antibiotics. Alana simply rolled her eyes upon realisation that Hannibal was barely paying attention to her words, instead his focus seemed to be on dressing himself, clearly Hannibal was having some difficulty doing it one handed and the scene was nothing but a little amusing. Alana knew the man had his own medical knowledge and was extremely stubborn when it came to any advice or help, so she only laughed harder when the man struggled to button up his own shirt as if proving some point.

“Would you like some help with that?” Alana didn’t wait for a response before moving to fasten up the remaining few buttons and assisted with the tie. “Whether you like it or not Hannibal you are still going to need some help at home, and especially with Will, your arm is going to be strapped to your chest for at least five more days and you can barely dress yourself as it is, I am sure Jack and Beverly will be on hand if you need anything... no pun intended.” Hannibal smiled down at the woman as she finished straightening the fabric of the tie, he refrained from acknowledging that Alana was right verbally, but his face involuntarily agreed. 

“You know, when I first met you Alana I found you to be arrogant, a little narcissistic and stubborn, but the majority of my dislike towards you was based in your suggestions for certain irreversible chemical and surgical procedures. But you were never rude, and you never let your personal feelings on any situation cloud your professional judgement, and that is one of the reasons I have always respected you, and I am grateful that we were able to move past any previous ill feelings, you were a great support to me when Will was taken and I would like you to know that I appreciate that.”

“That was a long way around to a compliment Hannibal!” Alana couldn’t help but laugh at the man’s crass revelation, Hannibal had always been a straightforward person, and to many he could be considered abrasive, he certainly came off that way to her when she first met him and that was one of the many reasons for her own dislike. Every time Alana saw Hannibal she had let herself hate him, feeling nothing if he were sad, feeling angry if he were happy. It took a while for her to see that those feelings were her own problem, her own envy. 

When she had first arrived in the community she had vied against Brian hard for the head Doctor’s position, it had been her dream to run that side of things, to be Jack’s second in command, but instead, Hannibal was brought in and out of nowhere and he was instantly Jack’s favorite, the man who could do no wrong. All Hannibal seemed to do was stand there in his immaculate three piece suit with a smile that could light up the world and poof, everything was just handed to him and Alana couldn’t understand why? She was just as good! Wasn’t she?

Then, one day she saw the truth, she saw that Hannibal wasn’t given the job out of some manor of favoritism, he was given the job because he was qualified, if anything he was overqualified. But still Alana had that growl of envy in the pit of her stomach and she refused to admit it out loud, all up until the kidnapping and she saw Hannibal as a human for the first time, and a decent human at that. Quickly Alana realised that it was her own job to make herself better, to take that negative energy she had poured in Hannibal’s direction and make it work for herself instead, to make it positive. 

So, she began to actually think about the procedures she was putting forward and the effects it would have on the recipients, she started listening when Hannibal spoke and gave her advice, he was a given role model and she was thankful to finally see him properly, she is happy to be passed that point of hatred. 

“For the record Hannibal, I am very grateful we were able to move passed things too, your friendship is very dear to me.”

“Good, and I’m sure that both Beverly and Jack will be there if I need them, thank you very much for your care of myself and my injuries over my stay here.”

“You are very welcome, please don’t forget to keep up with the exercises the physio has recommended.” When Hannibal practically smirked at the further advice from the woman she gave up and offered up a hug. 

“I will be sure to do that, is Beverly working today?”

“Urm, no she has been assisting in paediatrics this week as they have been short staffed but today is her day off so I assume that she is at home.”

“Ok, thank you Alana.”

“No problem, I will see you soon, take care.”

Walking able bodied out of the infirmary was a blessing and Hannibal took it as such. There were so many possible what if’s and detrimental outcomes to what happened, but by the grace of god none of them had been bestowed onto him, for any other person Hannibal guesses there would be feelings of ‘this is my new start’, ‘this is my opportunity to start again and do things differently’. That wasn’t the case in this instant though, no, Hannibal took this as his opportunity to step up his game, to solidify the plans that he and Beverly had been working so hard on for years… he wants to finally execute them, but right now there is a chance that might not happen, it all depends on what happens next.

Now just because Hannibal didn’t view his survival as some god given second chance at life, he did appreciate the fact that he was here, so the birds sang a little louder, the breeze felt a little more crisp, and the scents were that little bit more powerful. Walking down the street to Beverly’s was just peaceful, the beauty in every sight just seemed to hit that much harder, fate is the end of a person’s story, and Hannibal’s story was far from over, though God knows all the moves a person will ever make, all the choices a person makes is by their own free will. The paths that now lay before Hannibal, as always, are like an impossible maze, but this time was different, it was different because one path began to shine much brighter, as if it were made from the rays of the sunshine itself and the other paths melted away like black ice. 

There are times bad luck comes, and then you wait to see what the universe and can make of it, how you can make something good come of something so very awful and that is exactly what Hannibal plans to do, save the pure, extinguish the evil. Because you can sit there and cry or do your best to make something beautiful grow from the ashes of what you loved so much and that is a form of art... an art Hannibal excels in. 

When Beverly opened the door to Hannibal, the color once again drained from her face, her skin turning white as chalk.

“Hello Beverly.” Beverly’s stomach dropped as her gaze fell on Hannibal, her eyes and mouth were frozen wide open in an expression of stunned surprise, and although she was staring straight at him, she appeared not to notice him at all. Beverly knows tensing against the shaking of her limbs is useless but she does it instinctively, trying to suppress for a few more moments what she knows she cannot, fear. Beverly’s brain had shut down, she was clammy and silent, completely lost for words as if Hannibal was coming to deliver the fatal blow, there was a good chance he was. Yet what she saw, no-one else could see and she couldn’t bring it to light, she was trapped in her own psychosis, a living nightmare for one, tailor made by Hannibal.

“H-hello Hannibal.”

“I was wondering if we could talk? Are you alone?”

“Margot has taken Abigail to the park, but they won’t be gone long.”

“May I come in?” Stepping aside Beverly allowed Hannibal entrance, if he was going to do anything then she would much rather Margot and Abigail be out of the house. Trying not to show fear was nearly impossible, this situation could only play out in one of two ways now, maybe she should have run straight to Jack when she saw Freddie and Brian? That option had long passed though. Beverly still hadn’t been sure as to why she didn’t scream it from the rooftops, their plan would be outed yes, but all she had to do was scream denial, there was no proof of anything so far and who would believe Hannibal after his crime had come to light? But there was also something inside her telling to keep it quiet, if the man’s crime did come to light Will would lose his Daddy, the plan would be lost meaning countless lives would go the same way, and she would also lose a dear friend, why did she have to knock that bottle over?

“You seem frightened Beverly?”

“Do you think that reaction is unjustified Hannibal?”

“No, but I am not here to hurt you, that is not my intention and never will be.”

“So what are your intentions Hannibal?”

“My intentions are to merely attempt to explain my actions in the hopes that you can understand why I did what I did, and maybe when you understand them we can continue with no damage to our friendship.”

“Ok, explain, from the beginning.” Beverly gestured towards the couch but chose to sit on the furthest chair away from the man, always keeping the fireplace poker in her line of sight.

“After Jack had visited to tell me that everywhere in the community had been searched it got me thinking, I was cleaning up the kitchen and a certain smell hit me that I knew had smelt before… it was mould, I remembered Brian had a similar smell to him in the infirmary a few days before the kidnapping took place which is how I realised where they were. When I approached the derelict home Brian had ran out at that exact moment so I rendered him unconscious with a hammer and dragged him back home, directly after I returned for Freddie. Now it wasn’t like I could take Will back without explaining how I came to find them and where they were, so I wrapped him up and waited until I knew you would be coming home and I left him for you to find.” 

“So why didn’t you just go and get Jack at that point?? Or the guards?? Someone! Anyone!?”

“The damage Freddie and Brian bestowed upon Will both physically and mentally went past the point of life behind bars, that punishment was not fitting for the crime, you saw for yourself what Will had suffered.” Beverly stood to pace the room, switching from grasping her own face to her hips, she had seen the state of Will, and it was devastating. But that doesn’t justify what Hannibal had done to them both, it was inhumane. Hannibal spoke of his crimes with an air of indifference and that is what’s truly scary to her, he resembles a monster that sold its soul, he can apparently wrap himself in beautiful skin to fool onlookers yet Beverly sees him regardless of the disguise. Scary really didn’t cover Hannibal after knowing what she knows, the cold indifference that he held at the suffering of others was outright terrifying.

“What if it had been Abigail Beverly? We both know that Jack is a coward, and life would not have meant life for Freddie and Brian, and even if it did, they did not deserve three meals a day, a comfortable bed, and books to occupy them.” That was Beverly’s weakness and they both knew it, what if it had been Abigail? Would she have done any less?

“Do you have any regrets at all Hannibal? Any!?”

“I regret that I didn’t figure out their whereabouts sooner, that is my only regret. But if you are asking if I regret what I did then no, I don’t, and terminating our friendship and plans will not change what has happened Beverly, you can choose to stay blind to this knowing that you would have done the same thing if it were Abigail.”

“And what if I decide to speak out? Are you going to do the same thing to me?”

“Hurting you holds no merit Beverly, if you choose to speak out then that is your decision.”

“Ok what about Will? What if you become stressed out with him? What if he’s groggy or moody are you going to hurt him?”

“I am not in the habit of hurting babies Beverly, and I certainly wouldn’t hurt Will, it is my job to protect him, and I take that job very seriously… I believe that is reflected in my crime.”

“I really need to think about things Hannibal.”

“That is both reasonable and understandable Beverly, I can only hope that you put yourself in my shoes and can forgive me for the acts I committed. But I cannot and will not apologise for them, I believe my actions were justified, and I would do it again if I had to. It is Will’s birthday soon and I need to do some shopping, so I would appreciate if you could baby sit for me tomorrow lunch time whilst I do as Will is not very fond of Jack… but if you decide against continuing with our friendship and don’t show, I will understand.” Without another word Hannibal left and Beverly couldn’t help the sigh of relief of the fact she came out of the conversation unscathed, but now she is left with a huge decision.

Standing outside the door with the flashes of what happened was hard to ignore, Hannibal wants to erase the negative effects of all the suffering, and heal them both as if it never happened. If that was at all possible it wasn’t going to happen overnight, but Hannibal didn’t care, he will succeed in that mission if it takes the rest of their lives… maybe the surroundings didn’t help? Everywhere Will looked there was another reminder, another terrifying memory. Currently Hannibal could hear Will arguing about something, and from the agents words he guesses that thing is lunch. 

Hannibal could hear Jack trying hard regardless. “Come on Will it’s really yummy! Why don’t you just try a little bit huh?”

“No! Wanna see Daddy!” Will wasn’t stupid, it was past the time for a visit and he knew it, so he is refusing to cooperate until he gets his own way like he always does with Hannibal, he wants Jack to take him there now! So no, he won’t do as the mean man asks!

“You will see Daddy very soon little one I promise.”

“No now!” Hannibal rest his head against the door and smirked at Will’s refusal to do as he was asked, Christ he’s missed that attitude, but it's his own fault, whatever Will wants, he gets. He opened the door quietly and watched with a smile as Jack chased Will’s mouth with the spoon while avoiding the hands that tried to bat it away.

“It’s ok Will I don’t like Jack’s cooking either.”

“Daddy!!” Will squealed happily the second he saw the man, leaning forward he reached out for Hannibal, but only became more frustrated when the straps held him in place.

“Hello little one.” Will whined when Jack didn’t unclip the tray to the highchair fast enough, but Hannibal’s focus went straight to the straps, the fact they had been used didn’t sit well with him. Will doesn’t need to be restrained, and he shouldn’t be restrained, even a hug for people on the spectrum can make them feel trapped, so Hannibal couldn’t imagine what it felt like to for Will to have actual restraints against his body. 

The thought of Will’s panic enraged him, probably just as much as the medicated bottles. Hannibal hid that feeling for this moment though, instead he walked to pull Will from the chair, it was a little awkward to scoop Will up with one arm strapped tight to his chest, but he managed it, kissing Will’s face until it was hidden in the crook of his neck. Hannibal quickly realises at this point even though he is home, things weren’t going to go back to normal instantly, he is going to need some help looking after things but will avoid that where necessary, and he will especially avoid that help from Jack. 

“What are you trying to feed him?”

“Mac and cheese but I don’t think he likes it.”

“He loves Mac and cheese, yours just isn’t as good as Daddy’s.” Jack smirked and gave the man the best hug he could with Will clinging to him.

Jack began to instantly catch Hannibal up on things he had missed in the community and some decisions that had to be made without him, but he didn’t care, he had done a lot of thinking while laid up in the infirmary and one thought was his role in the community. If this incident taught him anything at all it’s that life is short, and Hannibal would rather spend what time he has left with the people that matter. Will.

“So how do you feel about me staying a little longer until you are all healed up? I know you’re not one for company and I will stay out of your way, but you need some help Hannibal.” Jack knew his friend would never show weakness and ask for help, so offered it up instead, even though he can already guess the answer.

“Thank you Jack I appreciate that but I think we will be ok.” 

“Ok, but if you need anything you know where I am.” Sitting on the couch beside Jack Hannibal pulled Will closer to him, wrapping his arms around the small frame as the young agent melts into it, Daddy’s embrace was warm, his strong arms always seemed so protective and the world around him just melted away when he squeezed Hannibal back. Finally, Daddy is home and he is staying here, so Jack can go away now! That thought almost makes him giddy inside and just has him sinking further into Hannibal’s chest. Daddy’s body is just so familiar to Will, the way it moves, the smell of wood smoke aftershave, even the sound of his heart beating is familiar, but this is the first time Will really feels it.

“Thank you Jack, I think what we both need now though is some familiarity, I appreciate everything that you have done and you have my word I will call if I need anything.” When Will began to rub sleepy eyes with balled up fists Hannibal decides it’s time to get him settled for his nap, Jack took this as his cue to leave and offered up one more hug to Hannibal before making his way home.

“Ok little one I think it’s time for a change and a bottle now ok?” Hannibal felt the slight nod against his shoulder as he placed a bottle in the warmer and moved back to the family room floor to pull out the changing supplies, but Will’s next words infuriated him.

“No straps Daddy.”

“No straps little one, never again will you have straps ok?” When Hannibal pulls out the first changing mat from beneath the couch he quickly realises this was the one that Jack had been using, it was a little more solid and consisted of the straps that clearly upset Will, throwing it to the side he pulled out the one he always used and moved to place the first by the door so it could be taken back to the centre where it belonged.

Hannibal takes a few moments to pace the room, holding Will in his arms as he sways slightly, the action is followed by a slew of gentle shushing as the whines began into the crook of his neck. Tiredness is Hannibal’s first guess, but the sight of the strapped changing mat probably brought back a few unwanted memories, he allowed some time for Will to settle before laying him down gently on the plastic mat, but the action has Will sniffling slightly at the loss of comfort, so he clutches Winston in his hands as he looked up to Hannibal with tears in his eyes, obviously agitated and tired.

“It’s ok little one Daddy will be really quick and then we can have a nice bottle ok?”

“No bottle Daddy… there sleepy!” 

“Jack shouldn’t have given you sleepy bottles Will, and I promise that you won’t have any more of them either ok?” Hannibal unfastens the strap securing his arm to his chest, there is no way he can do this one handed but there was also no way that Jack was going to stay and help, he can deal with the pain when caring for Will, who simply pouts as Hannibal gently wipes him clean, the relief from the wet diaper is instant but the lack of stinging from the now healed burns is a much bigger relief.

“There isn’t that better?” Hannibal coos as he stands and wraps a soft blanket around Will's shoulders before sitting down on the couch with a warm bottle.

“Uh huh.” Will nods because it is better, he feels like nothing bad can touch him here, not while he safely ensconced in his Daddy’s big, strong arms, he rests his head against Hannibal's chest, angling slightly so he can hear the steady thump of the man’s heartbeat and lets his eyes slide shut. Will had missed this so much, he snuggles in further against the broad chest but squirms when he feels the nub of the bottle brush against his lips, the action only has Hannibal hugging him closer, an arm safely cradling him against his chest, and lifts the bottle to Will's lips once more. 

“I promise it’s just your milk ok Will? Please open up for Daddy.” Will doesn't open up, he scowls at the bottle and ducks his face into Hannibal's chest, shaking his head ‘no’ over and over. Hannibal moves to stroke his thumb softly down Will’s cheek and the action seems to distil a little more of the built up tension. But still, Hannibal is beyond angry at the rules Jack had broken with Will, medicated bottles, straps on the highchair, straps on the changing mat, they were all things that could have easily been avoided. They were only used because it simply made Will ‘easier’ to deal with, if they had been used as a necessity that would be understandable but they weren’t, and now Will was struggling to trust even him.

“Will I promise it’s just milk ok? Daddy wouldn’t ever give you sleepy bottles ok?” After a little more light persuasion, Will finally opened his mouth and allowed the nub to slip between his lips, he loved his bottles but not the ones that Jack had given him, they made him feel sleepy and his body heavy. “There we go, such a good boy, it’s ok Will Daddy’s has you now and I’m not going anywhere.” Hannibal leans down, pressing a kiss to Will’s locks, the action is soothing and soon his eyes slip back closed. 

“Daddy loves you so much Will.” Will began to suckle rhythmically when the splashes of warm, sweetened milk hit his tongue, the substance feels good as it fills his empty belly, relieving the hunger and he quickly realises that the taste was different to the ones Jack had given him. Will nuzzles his head against Hannibal’s chest and clutches Winston in one hand whilst the other moves in a tight fist to the fabric of the man’s suit, he cuddles in impossibly closer, feeling the rise and fall of Hannibal's chest, the rhythmic noise slowing his own breathing and bringing sleep.

Will was asleep by the time the bottle was empty and he was burped and gently placed in the crib for his nap, Hannibal couldn’t help but spend a few minutes just staring down at the sleeping form, Will truly was beautiful and even more so in sleep. Leaving the bedroom he grabbed the baby monitor and quietly closed the door before he moved to grab a bottle of water and an apple with purpose, smiling as he slipped them into his pocket and walked down to the basement. 

When he moved to open the sealed door, the necrotic smell was all consuming, even bringing the suit sleeve to his mouth did very little to shield the scent. It was disgusting, it didn’t take Hannibal long to recognise the smell of infection and he doesn’t think there has ever been a more fitting smell… Freddie barely moved when he walked close enough to look down at her and it was clear she was only minutes away from death. The IV’s of fluid and nutrients had lasted a little longer than he had expected but still they must have completely drained around three days ago, Hannibal took that as his gift, the woman had survived long enough for him to watch her take her dying breaths. 

Freddie woke to the sound of boots scuffing on the floor. Slowly she opened her eyes and made out a slender figure leaning against the wall on the other side of the cell, arms crossed over its chest, before everything went dark again, no more energy to fight the impending death.

Hannibal approached Freddie, almost gagging on the smell of infection and decay, it reminded him of when Will’s injuries were at their worst, some parts of the burns were so bad that they had become infected and oozed, Will had screamed every time they were cleaned and just sobbed when they weren't, the experience had traumatised him both physically and mentally. When Hannibal looked down at Freddie, he smiled, she must really be out of it, otherwise she would have begun her usual aggressive manor by now. Hannibal even got close enough to run his finger towards the woman’s neck and tilted her chin up as her eye started to open and focus, he wanted to be the first and last thing she saw in those final moments. Surprisingly, Freddie even had a small spark of recognition flash through her eye and Hannibal was not expecting that, the woman was passed delirious at this point… it just added a further bout of satisfaction. 

“Y-you… you bastard!!”

“So feisty today my dear, I didn’t expect that we would be blessed with another conversation Freddie.” Hannibal chuckled, standing and wiping his hands on his handkerchief as he stepped back from the overpowering smell.

“Please… water…” There is no vocal tone in Freddie’s pleading rasps, the words are almost unintelligible.

“You don’t look so good Freddie.” 

“Please…” Hannibal leant back against the wall and pulled out the apple, smirking again as he devoured the entire thing in front of the starving woman, throwing the last few bites onto Freddie’s stomach and laughed when her restrained hands tried to grab the remnants of the fruit, he watched on at the woman’s struggle as he pulled the bottle of water from his pocket, drinking the whole thing in only a few gulps. 

“That is much better, apples always make me thirsty for some reason, I really don’t know why though... I always thought they were supposed to be thirst quenching, I suppose that is the citrus content though. But anyway, I thought that I would come and say my final goodbyes, as much as I have enjoyed our time together Freddie I really don’t think that you have long left.

“Hannibal please…” Some part of Freddie genuinely believed the man wouldn’t let her die down here, not like this. While another part of her knew this is exactly where she is about to meet her demise.

“You know, I actually thought there would be an instant gratification from this visit… your moments away from death, and you are going in probably one of the worst ways to go, but it still isn’t good enough for me! Every time you say please to me Freddie, I see my baby saying that to you… begging, pleading, terrified, and absolutely helpless! Just like you are now! The thought of Will being scared makes me feel physically sick, the thoughts of him being hurt at the hands of anyone makes me vibrate with such rage it scares me, so you are getting your just desserts. I thought I may feel some guilt at in inhumane levels I have reached in making you suffer but I don’t, killing with unjust cruelty is distasteful, which is why I have always mirrored mine by the way of art… you Freddie, do not deserve that honor.” Hannibal didn’t realise how cruel he could actually be, but he believes he is justified in his reasons and the sentence he has bestowed upon her.

“You’re a monster Hannibal… you will always be a monster.” Hannibal began to pace back and forth in front of the woman, in truth he was fighting back the urge to beat Freddie to death with his bare hands, but he simply believes that level of violence is beneath him.

“When this all started and I took Will from your arms in that office, I remember thinking to myself that this tug of war with him was some type of competition, on your side any way, I find competitions revolving around a human life to also be distasteful. However I will allow a slip in my morals because I know that you won’t be telling anybody… I think I won, don’t you Freddie?” Hannibal smirked down at the broken woman, wearing only a thin T-shirt and pants, starving, dehydrated, missing limbs, but best of all, her skin littered with cuts and scrapes from the rats and cockroaches Hannibal guesses.

“F-fuck you H-Hannibal.” The words were rasped out with the weakest of voices that truly reflected Freddie’s final pain. 

“You had him a mere few day’s and you burned every inch of his body, you gave him hypothermia, you infected him with a poisonous toxin, and I dread to think what else, Will is not. Your. Baby. You put the fear of god into him and caused him more psychological damage than is measurable, but then again, they say the pure sense evil and Will had you labelled from the very first time he set eyes on you. But I will heal him Freddie, it may take a while but I will, and at some point in the very near future he won’t even remember your existence, which in turn makes the entirety of every sin you committed and your punishment futile… don’t you wish that you had just walked away when you had that option?”

“B-Beverly knows what you did… she will out you and you will spend your life locked up in a cell of your own.” Smiling Hannibal leant down inches from Freddie’s ear.

“Beverly fully supports what I did… she has even helped to cover it up, and now I am going to close this door and cement over it, take one last look at the light Freddie because this room is going to be your tomb, you wont even be granted freedom in death.”

“FUCK YOU HANNIBAL!! FUCK YOU!!!” Freddie’s screams dimmed out of hearing as Hannibal closed the door, but still the cries continued ignorant to the fact that no one would respond, she knew Hannibal wasn’t bluffing, this was it…

The pain that once burned like fire had faded away to an icy numbness. Black filled the edges of Freddie’s vision and the only thing she could hear was the sound of her own heartbeat, her breath came in ragged, shallow gasps. Freddie’s final moments passed as she lay there and although she was breathing it felt as though no oxygen flowed, she has held her breath in a pool before, this isn't like that. This is like having a gun to her head and being told not to let her own heartbeat. Of course it will beat, and just like the heart must go on, Freddie’s lungs will inhale whether it is air or briny water. In that moment the coolness begins to invade and she knows that she is already dead, nothing more than flesh and bones ready to decay and she wants to be saved, she wants a rescuing hand to tow her back to life, she wants the world to know... she wants everyone to know what Hannibal did.

There is nothing as cruel in this world than false hope… and when Freddie saw Beverly she thought that was it, this pain would come to an end and she would be rescued.

The invisible clock ticked, Freddie’s time left was limited. Oxygen was slowly being ripped and snatched from her lungs leaving nothing but scars of regret on her weak tissue. Every waking minute was pain. Every movement sent screaming agonies dancing across the vulnerable flesh as her surroundings blurred into a new sick reality that only the broken could see. Freddie was shattered, a ghost in the machine of her own making and as she closed her eyes for the last time, only one question taunted her... Heaven or Hell?


	28. Dont leave me...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal and Beverly are forced to put their plan into action much earlier than they anticipated, will everything happen according to plan or is this the beginning of the end?
> 
> I am so sorry there has been a delay in uploading this chapter, I decided to make some changes as I wasn’t happy with the ending I had initially planned and then I completely fried my laptop with a cheap cable and lost a lot of my new work… I have the last three chapters re-written now though so I am back to regular updates!
> 
> Thank you so much to anyone and everyone still following this story, especially to those who have left a kudos, comment and bookmark it has been appreciated! The story has been really fun to write and I am going to miss working on it but I hope everyone loves the conclusion! The support has been amazing and is also appreciated…
> 
> I hope the latest chapter is enjoyed and as always please let me know your thoughts…

The following morning Hannibal held back from telling Will that Beverly was coming to babysit for a little while, because quite frankly he was unsure if the woman would even show following their conversation the previous day, but if she did it would be during Will’s naptime anyway so there was no need to unnecessarily upset him. There was a strong hope that she would honor his request because that meant that Beverly had reached the conclusion they could in fact move on from the situation, and in turn that means they can maintain a friendship that was very dear to him.

They have worked too long and too hard on their arrangement for it to fail now, but Hannibal has to prepare himself for that latter outcome. Beverly was an amazing person, she was nothing short of loving, loyal and honest, it was the basis of their friendship… betrayal wouldn’t be a word that Hannibal would like to use with her name as that treachery could lead to him loosing Will, and the repercussions of that would not be pleasant.

The reveal of each possibility fast became a reality when he moved to answer the phone and Beverly’s name splayed across the screen.

“Hello?”

“Hey Hannibal it’s Beverly.”

“Good morning Beverly, how are you?”

“Um, so Abigail had a sleepover at her friends yesterday and we are not due to collect her until this evening, so I was wondering how you would feel about Margot coming over to babysit instead? I was thinking that maybe I could help with your shopping, plus I would like a few tips on what to get Will for his birthday.” Hannibal smiled at the woman’s request, the offer to him was a silent acknowledgement that yes, Beverly was willing to move on from the situation.

“Please tell Margot I would appreciate that.”

“Ok, I will see you at naptime... around one?”

“That would be perfect, I will see you soon.” Hannibal moved scoop Will from the crib when the baby monitor erupted into light whines and shuffling. The Doctor smiled as he walked into the bedroom and Will was currently rubbing sleepy eyes with balled up fists, the agent has become an intoxication to Hannibal, part of the oxygen that he needs to breathe… he’s perfect, and the man would follow Will into the depths of hell if that's what it took to keep him safe, not a single soul comes before him. 

Hannibal’s fond smile only grew wider when Will reached out for him. “Good morning little one, did you have a nice sleep?” Hannibal doesn’t think that he will ever get over his infatuation with Will, his eyes especially, there is a purity to the gaze... something so innocent is rare and Hannibal sees Will as his compass, but the needle is still spinning and the only way a needle stills is in the presence of the right way, the right place. 

The ever moving motion tells Hannibal one thing, and that is this isn’t the right place for either of them, this community, these people. So, he will keep going until he finds that right place but here isn’t it, and that tells the Doctor one thing, the time is close… the actions planned now need and end date. Hannibal held Will close, pressing a kiss to his temple as he carried him back through to the kitchen but cant stop the tortured thoughts as that end date draws near, every possible outcome is starting to scream at him. Every risk, every possible loss, but Will is not going to be one of them, Hannibal would never let this precious bundle go no matter what came, he would protect him with nothing short of death.

“Play puzzles Daddy!” 

“Yes little one we can play with the puzzles, but we have to have breakfast first don’t we?”

“Uh-huh.” 

“Good boy.” After changing Will for the day he’s placed in the highchair with Winston but Hannibal is expecting a demand to be picked back up when the agent squirms in the chair, clearly he’s had a decent sleep and what emanates from that is a flow of hyperactivity. But no, Will seems content to suckle on the pacifier and fiddle with Winston so Hannibal moves to prepare breakfast. 

“It’s puzzle day Daddy.”

“I know Will, don’t worry we can play with them soon.” Hannibal smiled at the reminder two seconds after the acknowledgement, clearly Will was happy to have his routine back that he didn’t have in the care of Jack, and he didn’t want Hannibal to sway from it either. 

After offering up pancakes and honey for breakfast Will bounced in the high chair like he was dancing to music only he could hear, feeding him was never difficult, the only hard part for Hannibal was keeping up, especially when it was pancakes or waffles. Will loved every dish he made though aside from oatmeal, so long as there was enough of it… every time he saw the spoon he opened wide enough to show the room how many teeth he had and then clamped right down so as not to waste a drop. 

Hannibal hadn’t verbally offered up the spoon this time so he expected what came next, and didn’t hesitate to hand over the spoon when Will asked for it, he took it with a smile though his face was a picture of concentration as pancakes were clearly a serious business. Will never dropped so much as a drop of honey, every piece was sacred and he cleared the bowl in his intense way until finally it was empty and then his face would become dismayed and with diminutive hands he'd clasp the bowl, banging it twice before the ritual throw was made.

Hannibal had started to question with amusement if the throw was a ploy because every time he moved to pick it from the ground Will took this as an invitation to wipe his food smeared hands across any clothing he was wearing. This time was no different, there is no wiping away honey, so Hannibal moved to change Will for a second time after his onesie was used as a napkin and the two moved to the family room floor to play with Wednesday’s puzzles. Will sat happily in Hannibal’s lap as his routine was finally back in place, they were playing with the right toys on the right day and something about that aspect was internally soothing.

The morning passed quite quickly and Hannibal was happy there was little fuss when it came to Will’s lunchtime bottle and nap, but that feeling soon dissipated when he opened the door to Beverly and Margot, not for his friends presence, but for Margot’s. 

“Hello Beverly, hello Margot, please come in.” Hannibal decided to bite the bullet and offer up what he needed to and should say to Margot. “Margot, I owe you a thank you for everything that you did when what happened, happened. I appreciated you cleaning up the mess and for everything else that you did.”

“I was only doing what a decent human being would do Hannibal, I am sure you would have done the same for me.” The conversation held an air of indifference on both sides, the only person that felt genuinely uncomfortable was Beverly. 

Emotionally indifferent people are said to have cold hearts, they don't feel awkward the way most do and never could truer words be spoken of Hannibal and Margot, their behavior towards one another is nothing less than ungraceful, and that comes when you are expected to have grace but instead show that you remain fully attached to your ill opinion of someone.

“I’m sure.” That practised smile spread across Hannibal’s face, there was no attempt to show any warmth at all, but the words were meant. All actions together was his subtle form of emotional warfare, yet hardly recognised at all. Humility is graceful and cooperative in a socially acceptable situation, so yes Hannibal is grateful and he has extended and well meant thankyou… but that doesn’t eradicate the fundamentals of the hatred between himself and Margot, he has just in time learnt to abdicate from all that is human to abuse indifference so flagrantly when needed.

“Ok, well on that note maybe we should get going Hannibal?” Sensing the hostility between the two Beverly suggest they leave, she had long ago accepted that the two were never going to get along, the most she could ask for was a civilness between the two, which on some level they could seem to manage.

“Ok Margot, Will is asleep in the bedroom, I doubt highly that he will be waking before we get back but if he does please call me, help yourself to anything that you would like.”

“Will do.” Beverly offered up a kiss to Margot before ushering Hannibal out of his own door with a roll of her eyes as they made their way to the store.

“You do realize that your hatred of one another is because you are so similar right?”

“Perhaps, I must say I was quite surprised that you turned up, but I was a little more surprised by the fact that you wanted to join me.”

“As I said Hannibal, I will never approve of what you did… and yes I am still struggling with it, but the one thought I am clinging to with that situation is what you asked me, what if it were Abigail? And as much as I would like to think that I wouldn’t, I would have probably done the same thing... what they did to Will was nothing less than what you did.”

“Thank you Beverly I appreciate that, so, do you think this is something that we can put behind us?”

“That is exactly what I want to do, I don’t want to think about it ever again, and I certainly don’t want to speak of it again.” 

“I think that would be a conducive way of moving forward, I did fear that our friendship would be tarnished and that is certainly not what I want, you are a very dear and trustworthy friend Beverly, one that I would not like to lose.”

“We all make mistakes Hannibal, maybe most peoples actions don’t run to aggravated torture and murder, but everyone deserves a second chance, and I don’t want to lose you as a friend either, not after everything. So let’s put that behind us now… it’s good to see you up and about anyway, how are you feeling?” Beverly smiled and offered up a seemingly forgiving embrace to the man before they walked into the store. No she didn’t agree or understand how Hannibal could do that to another human being, but she wasn’t exactly ignorant to what Freddie and Brian had done to Will, plus she cant be considered innocent either as when their plan reaches fruition, there is going to be many people hurt.

“I’m doing ok thank you, I am still in a little pain, but I am fine.”

“So, what are you planning on doing for his birthday? I really don’t think Will would appreciate a big party.” Beverly knew Will was a little awkward and uncomfortable around most people, everyone aside from Hannibal anyway so she is curious as to what the man has come up with. 

“Well I have some ideas, but as for the guest list there is just going to be you and Abigail there, Jack and Alana… if you will come obviously?”

“Of course we will be there Hannibal.”

“Good.” “Hannibal clears his throat and shifts a little. “That um, also includes Margot, if she would like to come of course.” There was no reason not to invite Margot, there have been instances where the two have been in each others company and both can be civil when it’s required. But the invite to Hannibal was necessary, especially after how helpful she was when the shooting first took place, and plus, her family is going to be there, they may not like each other but Hannibal is confident they can deal with one another during a child’s birthday party, for now anyway, if it weren’t for his respect of Beverly Margot wouldn’t be an issue at all.

Hannibal and Beverly walked down the toys aisle, looking over the factory-molded plastic packages serving as windows to the products that lay inside. They walk up and down the aisle in a repeating motion, examining the dolls and action men figurines, but nothing pulls the man’s eye, The robot dog creeps Hannibal out and the caterpillar beside it isn’t any more comforting, walking to the puzzle display seemed to offer up a few more promising options as the young agent seemed to love them, but by this point Will had pretty much collected each one on the display unit.

“Seen anything yet?” Beverly loved how much thought Hannibal seemed to be putting into picking out presents for the young agent.

“Not yet.” 

“How about we look at other things and then come back to the puzzles? You will have a wider choice then.” Hannibal took the woman’s advice and follows her to the plush toys, they were cute… nobody can resist the smiling, gentle face of a stuffed bear but Will had Winston, and that was the only plush he ever seemed interested in, the rest at home were never even looked at.

They move on to the next aisle containing rows of crayons, felt tip pens and other craft stuff. Hannibal finally begins placing different craft items into the cart, Will did seem to like drawing and building little models, the messier the better for him, plus it will be a fun activity for them to do together. They revert back to the plush toy’s isle and Hannibal picks up an extremely large puppy plush, the thing was huge, almost as big as the young agent but it looked identical to Winston so maybe Will would be interested in that? Beverly couldn’t help but laugh when Hannibal sat the huge plush in the cart.

“Seriously Hannibal where are you going to put that? Its huge!”

“I don’t know, wherever Will would like it I guess.” Hannibal picks up a child’s jigsaw but questions it, would it be insulting to give it to Will? He knows the young agent shies away from anything that he considers a ‘baby toy’ so he places it back on the shelf.

“What exactly do you have in mind Hannibal?”

“I don’t know, something perfect… oh I used to love these things, I had them in one of my old offices when I was studying the realms of child psychology, such a simple but amusing design.” Beverly hums and watches as the man shakes a magic 8-Ball.

“Hannibal we are here for Will, not you.” Beverly laughs snatching the toy away much to the man’s dismay.

“I was asking that personal questions.”

“Like what??” Beverly started laughing at what the personal questions would be.

“As I said personal…”

“I bet I know one of them!” Beverly shakes the toy hard. “Will Hannibal ever get laid again!” She peers down at its inky depths within and laughs hysterically when the words ‘no’ appear. 

“Highly amusing Beverly.”

“So perfect huh? Like what?”

Hannibal thinks about it, his nose scrunching. “I really don’t know, but it has to be perfect.” Hannibal shakes a box, listening to the toy inside rattle. All the man knows is he wants to get Will something special, he just isn’t sure what that special thing is yet. The two return to the puzzle display and Hannibal grabs one of each item to the point the cart is nearly overflowing and Beverly picks up a couple of her own to gift to Will. 

“Well Will is going to be spoilt!” Beverly mused, as Hannibal always shamelessly spoilt Will, one displeased sound and the boy got his own way.

“Well he deserves it... I may have to keep thinking about my special gift though.”

“Ok, what is happening on his birthday?”

“I have two things in mind right now and I don’t know whether to do one or both… so I will call you the morning of his birthday to inform you of the plans if that is ok?”

“Yes of course, I will make sure that we are all free… are you ready to go now?” 

“Hannibal, Beverly.” Both turned as Jack’s cheery greet pulled their attention and Hannibal immediately put on that ever so practised smile, he was still pissed at his acquaintances care methods with Will, but now was not the time or place to have that discussion. That will come out at the right time, along with the rest of Jack’s transgressions, Hannibal is itching for the end date now and is waiting for just the right moment to put that into fruition, little did he know this conversation could lead to that very thing.

“Oh hey Jack, how are you?”

“I’m well thank you Beverly, it’s nice to see you up and about Hannibal, how are you feeling?” It didn’t matter how many times Jack had seen his friend since the incident it was still a relief, he accepted at one point they would lose Hannibal, or even part of him if he did ever recover, thoughts of plans were even made for the long term care of Will, so seeing his friend so recovered was always a blessing. 

“I’m feeling fine thank you Jack, I am still in a little pain but certainly better than I have been.” Hannibal had never and will never consider Jack a friend, he was nothing more than a way out when he offered his hand at help by offer of this community, the more he learned about it the more he despised the man and his actions. 

Jack had gushed over the ‘haven’ he had built here, but that haven was only for the voluntary at the expense of an innocent persons soul, the man had used Bella’s death as a conduit to that and in turn tarnished her memory. That was Jack’s reasoning, he claimed to have built a utopia because she always wanted ‘happiness in the world’ yet he failed to realise that happiness was on the back of suffering and it sickened Hannibal… he never unnecessarily tortured. 

Shitty behaviour isn't some negative quid pro quo deal, it's not something that can be traded, or build entitlements to, harming another doesn't heal a person, but rather makes the cesspit of humanity all the more putrid and Hannibal refuses to swim in such filth, he would rather pull himself out and stand on the side.

“That’s good to hear, I see that Will is getting spoiled for his birthday?”

“Of course.”

“Well he certainly deserves it after everything he has been through… I am glad that I caught you both actually, I need to call a meeting as there are some things that I need to speak with you about, and sooner rather than later, how are you both fixed for Friday?”

“Yes I’m free, Margot isn’t working that evening so she can take Abigail.” As always Beverly answered first, she consistently worried that Jack had uncovered something so every time the man wants to talk or call a meeting she panics, her census always seems to be gathering the information quickly as though the rapidity of the knowledge could somehow save them.

“Perfect, Hannibal?”

“Well I have Will, but you are welcome to hold the meeting at my home if that isn’t an inconvenience.”

“Not at all, how about eight?”

“Yes, that is fine by me Jack, should I inform Alana?”

“Um no, she will not be needed for this meeting, just the two of you and myself, as I would like to discuss our current drug supplier.”

“Oh what-” 

“That is no problem Jack we will see you Friday.” Hannibal completely cut Beverly off before she revealed her own air of nervous energy.

“Ok I will see you both then, I better go I’m due in the infirmary.”

“Bye Jack… oh no, NO… somethings wrong isn’t it? What are we going to do??”

“You worry too much Beverly, everything will be fine.” Beverly almost envied Hannibal’s constant calm demeanor, the man always stood confident whereas she was a nervous wreck when anything about the drug supplier for the community was mentioned, it had been a pivotal part of their plan and even one phone call from Jack could bring the entire thing down and they would be locked in the community cells for life.

Beverly’s body took on a slight tremble as they cashed everything out and left for Hannibal’s home, there is a slew of what if’s that invade her mind… what if it’s a ploy and Jack already knows everything? Is she about to lose her family? Do they run? Hannibal repeatedly calmed her and made it clear they were to do nothing until they had all the information from the meeting. Beverly’s entire afternoon was one of stress and dread and so was Hannibal’s but that was for an entirely different reason.

It was the day of the shots and Hannibal had always hated taking Will, seeing him scared and in pain was never easy, but he was happier with the reduced amounts as they gave him so much more mobility, and Will was able to speak with much more ease, well now that the medicated bottles Jack gave him had worn off. 

Will’s original appointment was supposed to be in four day’s time, the day of his birthday, so Hannibal had requested a change in appointment to this afternoon, it wasn’t just that he didn’t want the agent getting shots on his birthday, it was they made him groggy for up to twenty four hours after and can sometimes run a fever, so that would just ruin Will’s day and his birthday treats.

Explaining it the morning of the appointment went exactly how Hannibal expected it to though.

“Gotta get shots Daddy?”

“Yes little one I’m sorry but we have to get shots today.”

“Nooo!!” Will screamed like his body was rebelling against his existence before the noise fell into a feared sob, Hannibal stood to pace the room as he swayed the agent lightly, but it was as though he didn’t know which emotion to process first. Will’s skin craved cuddles when the fear of the needle came, his mind craved the rocking sensation Daddy offered up, but the anger came when realizing that Hannibal was the one taking him, so he would be pushed away for a few moments each time.

Hannibal never let up his offer of comfort though, every person in the world has been there, all felt emotions that became overwhelming, that got the better of us, and if emotions can do that to full grown adults full cognitive function, how can they even start to imagine the challenges these new de-aged humans faced with such forced powerful feelings? The tantrum lasted for over an hour but thankfully the agent calmed slightly when Hannibal made his way to the infirmary for his own appointment first.

Hannibal smiled when Alana called him through and asked him to sit on the bed, but that smile dropped when he was asked to open his shirt.

“Do I need to put him down?”

“No, it’s fine Hannibal I will be cutting the bandages rather than unravelling them so just keep him on your opposite knee, but you do need to take off your shirt.”

“Would there be any way that I could keep the shirt on and just open?” Hannibal froze, the agent hadn’t seen the brutal scar from the open heart surgery and he plans on keeping it that way until it is completely healed, he doesn’t want Will to be scared from any memories triggered of the event. Alana seemed to understand instantly though when the man’s eye’s flitted from his torso to Will, so just smiled in assurance that no, it wasn’t a big deal.

“That’s fine Hannibal.” Alana got to work making sure to always stand where Will couldn’t see anything, and Hannibal was grateful for that, she picked up the small scissors and gently cut away the wraps of fabric leaving only the dressing over the stitched-up sternum and wound, the greenish bruises were fading nicely around the stitches but it was still quite shocking to see.

"It's healing quite well Hannibal, don’t worry it won’t look like this at all when it’s healed I promise my suturing skills are impeccable, both inside and out."

"I would say that Frankenstein has nothing on me right now." Hannibal teased.

"Don't make a fuss I've seen a lot worse! You survived that's all that matters Hannibal.” Alana gently cleaned the area and prodded a few places ensuring the man still had feeling in the nerve endings and that none of the skin had died of with poor blood circulation, she moved to take hold of Hannibal’s arm, moving it in different positions. Not surprisingly, the loudest groans indicated mere annoyance, whilst winces meant actual pain.

"Ok looks good! I’m happy for you to just keep a dressing over the wound until that completely heals and your movement will be fine after a few weeks, if you continue with the physical therapy of course as I have been informed that you cancelled your last two appointments."

“I will pass on the physio thank you Alana, I am doing my exercises and my mobility is slowly returning.” Alana rolled her eyes, not even attempting to talk the man into it, but she still couldn’t resist one last dig on the matter.

“I am fairly sure the reason for your early release centred around you attending those sessions… but anyway, just a few do’s and dont’s then, although yes I’m sure you know best! You are fine to remove the dressing when you are showering, I will give you some clean ones to use for after, do not touch or pull the stitches as this could lead to an infection and finally do not over exert yourself! It will take a while for your chest to completely heal and have full movement in your arm, I want to see you back here in two weeks ok?”

“Of course, thank you Alana.”

"You're welcome, if you just want to take him downstairs now as I will be doing that appointment also as Beverly has the day off today and all the medications are in her office, I wont be long." 

“No problem, thank you.” Alana smiled as Hannibal buttoned his shirt back up while she began collecting the various shreds of gauze to toss into the bin. It felt a little strange having full movement back in his arm, not at full strength but he was sure that would come soon enough… the sooner the better for everything he has planned for Will’s birthday.

“Go home now Daddy?”

“Not just yet little one, we have to go for your shots now ok?” Hannibal stroked Will’s hair bracing for the upcoming tears.

“Nooooo.”

“I know Will, we will have some nice mac and cheese after ok?” The offer did nothing to calm Will, the first hitch broke the agent's chest as he sobbed into the man’s chest unceasingly when they arrived outside the room, small hands clutching at his jacket. Hannibal held him in silence, rocking him slowly as Will’s tears soaked his chest. A tiny lapse let him pull away, blinking lashes heavy with tears, before he collapsed into Hannibal’s chest again, his howls of misery worsening, the sobbing only broken apart by short pauses for recovering breaths.

The sobbing only got louder as Alana entered the waiting room and called the two through, as they seated she pulled a sympathetic look to the crying boy and began with the questions to get it over with as soon as possible.

“Ok so I know we reduced the strength of each shot a couple of months ago, so how have you found the reductions?” Alana hated questioning Hannibal like this, he was a Doctor and knew exactly what to look out for but it was policy, the adjustments and reactions need to be logged and so does many other generic things, those questions that were given to mainstream parents were avoided entirely though, she simply wrote the answers in so not to offend the man further.

“He has been a lot more active and certainly doesn’t seem to get as tired as quickly as he did, his speech has improved greatly, but unfortunately there were some medicated bottles given when he was outside of my care, but thankfully those effects seem to have subsided now.”

“And you are happy with the increases of activity and speech? Because we can always increase them a little if you would prefer.” Hannibal also knew why he was made to answer certain questions, even as a Doctor, and appreciated that the woman avoided asking the unnecessary ones. Occasionally some of the other Doctors here that he had been forced to attend these appointments with such as Bedelia and Frederick, had oozed enjoyment from the interrogation. 

“Absolutely not, I am very happy with the results.”

“Ok so would you like to continue with the same dose?”

“Yes definitely.” Will grew tenser by the second, he knew what was coming and the fear increased when the woman spoke again.

“Ok if you would just like to remove his onesie and diaper, would you like to lay him face down on the bed or hold him Hannibal? Either is fine.” Hannibal noted the complete turn around in Alana’s usual demand to have a baby laid face down, instead she is voluntarily offering an option which she didn’t before, and he appreciates the fact that Alana had taken his well intended advice regarding this matter as it brings nothing but added unnecessary stress to the baby. 

“Nooo Daddy.”

“It's ok Will, I would like to hold him please Alana.”

“Don’t wanna Daddy! Please Daddy.” 

“Yes that’s fine just remove the onesie and pull down the back of the diaper for me then please.”

“It’s ok little one, we will be all finished soon.” The begging and pleading always broke Hannibal, but he had the same outlook as Alana, rather than drawing it out he liked to get on with it and make the appointments as quick as possible, but Will’s sobs started back up instantly and intensified when Hannibal started to pull the onesie down, his gut ached hearing the screams from Will, and with his decreased mobility and strength it made it increasingly difficult to shed the onesie from the struggling form, but with Alana’s help they finally pulled the onesie down and the diaper soon followed. 

“Shhh it’s ok sweetheart I will be really quick.” Hannibal held Will as still as possible between the squirming but it was difficult, especially when Alana began to gently swab the agent’s butt cheek with a sterile wipe. Will swallowed, tensing at the touch as he tried hard to squirm away from it.

“Noooo! Stop it!” 

“It’s ok sweetie I promise it won’t hurt.” Alana said gently as Hannibal tightened his grip around Will’s torso when the needle entered his skin and was pulled from his flesh once the plunger was pushed. Will closed his eyes and spat the pacifier out as he began to wail relentlessly, he hates them, they do hurt!

“It’s ok little one, nearly finished.” Hannibal cooed, stroking Will’s hair and back as Alana pulled of the cap to the second syringe which was jabbed into the same area and then finally the third was given, she tried to be as quick as possible, but the damage was already done as Will looked away unable to breathe through the sobs as he dug his fingernails into Hannibal’s back. 

“I know, I know little one all done… it’s ok Daddy’s here.” Hannibal soothed, pushing the hair out of Will’s now sweaty face before placing his diaper and onesie back on and standing with the sobbing agent, the pacifier was repeatedly spat out between the screams so Hannibal finally gave up and placed it in his pocket.

“Ok Hannibal I will let you know when his next appointment will be.” Alana smiled as she walked him back out of the office. 

“No problem thank you Alana, I will call you about his birthday plans.” 

“I look forward to it, I will see you soon.” Alana smiled and offered up a quick, albeit awkward hug and a kiss to Hannibal’s cheek as he left with the screaming Will.

Hannibal was ultimately glad that he had changed the appointment because as expected Will was groggy and grumpy for the rest of the day, so they spent the majority of their time reading or drawing between Will’s extra need for sleep. The only positive to Will’s exhausted state was the fact Hannibal was able to lay him in the bed and leave him for a while as he caught up with some well needed house work, the young agent still refused to sleep in the crib but that was understandable and when the time came they would reintroduce that aspect. 

Hannibal consistently ran over the birthday plans he had in mind, questioning them from every angle, he noted that Will hadn’t really seemed excited when his birthday had been brought up over the past couple of weeks, but still had every intention of making it the best day possible for the agent. The man had planned two things as he wasn’t sure how the afternoons plans would play out, either the agent was going to freak out or enjoy himself, and if it was the latter, Hannibal wanted to ensure that he at least provided one fun thing to do, so made other plans for the morning.

Will doesn’t really remember falling asleep, but he never usually does, he can feel Daddy beneath him, however the second thing he does notice was the aching in his throat and the weight of his own head lying on Hannibal’s chest, he slowly lifted it slightly, groaning loudly at the hammering headache. 

Spitting out the pacifier Will whines and squirms against the broad chest rousing Hannibal almost instantly, a quick look at the clock displays only twelve am and its much earlier than Will usually wakes for his bottle so there is concern instantly. “Is Daddy’s little boy awake already?” Hannibal had barely got his sentence out before Will vomits, covering his chest and the bed, and the Doctor sits instantly, moving to the en-suite bathroom.

Sinking to the ground Hannibal held Will over the toilet as he vomited again, his stomach heaved pushing everything up and out until there was nothing but sounds emanating from his mouth, they remained in position for a while until Hannibal was sure Will had finished and walked them back to the bedroom to pick up the sippy cup of water kept on the night stand. 

With one more powerful retch Hannibal quickly returned to the bathroom sinking back down as Will’s stomach heaved once more, slowly the Doctor stroked at his back, delivering reassurance in his kindest voice whilst wiping away any vomit left behind. Will was paler than a sheet of paper and lathered in sweat, a quick press of a hand to his forehead revealed a fever as the cause, he puts it down to the shots, it hasn’t happened before but there is always that risk and it just reaffirms his choice to have moved the appointment.

Will continued retching until there was nothing but an empty pit in his gut, and rest back against Hannibal when it became too hard to support his own weight. The sippy cup of water was offered up, but no sooner than it had been consumed, even that forced its way back up with choking splutters. Hannibal once again pressed his hand to Will’s forehead, sighing when he felt the ravishing fever rising as it began to invade every inch of the agent’s skin.

"Don’t feel good Daddy." 

“I know little one… Shhh it’s ok Daddy’s here.” Hannibal stood as Will’s arms weakly clasped at his neck and slowly he walked them back to the bedroom, setting Will down against the soft mattress of the crib before Hannibal moved to clean himself and change the bed sheets. When he placed his hands at the nodules of Will’s neck they weren’t just inflamed, they were immensely swollen. Hannibal’s face set into one of great concern when he felt the risen lumps and the agent burning up, well beyond the bodies capable levels.

“Daddy…” Will reaches out for Hannibal and once again he is scooped from the crib. The fever comes and with it Will shivers, he feels so cold but the heat bursts out of from the body in waves. The response of a body fighting a virus is to widen its thermostat, to rise the temperature to a level that can damage it, but all Will feels is the ice that travels through his veins.

“You have a little fever Will, but we are going to make you feel all better.” Hannibal stood and returned to the bathroom, filling the tub with cool water as he cradled Will when he begins a slow and heavy pant with the effort it takes just to draw breath, his hair lies like a second skin over his forehead and he looks as though he were just caught in a sudden storm. Will’s legs are weak and there is a rising feeling of nausea from his stomach but nothing left to give.

Hannibal laid Will on the bathroom floor and strips off the offending fabric of the onesie, Will is amazed the muscles that were working so hard only hours ago now struggle to hold his own weight, he feels disorientated, his gaze ebbs and swirls as it tries to focus when he looked up at Hannibal again and surrendered quickly when the man manipulated his body, feeling the heat rise everywhere.

“Ok we are going to get you in the bath now Will, we need to get your temperature down.”

“No, don't wanna Daddy.” Will breathed out, trying to grab for the onesie that was now unfortunately out of reach. He felt way too dizzy to move again, all he wanted was to cuddle with Daddy and sleep but Hannibal didn't even try to discuss this with him, just gripped Will tighter as even the slightest of movements has his head spinning. 

“My head hurts Daddy.” Will whined, slowly raising a hand to his throbbing temple, rubbing it in small circles trying to get the throbbing headache to stop, sobbing slightly when the sweat soaked diaper is removed and he is lifted again.

“Ok little one this is going to feel a little cold, but I promise that it will make you feel better.” Once again Hannibal braced an arm under Will’s legs and back to slowly lower him into the cool water, Will gasped at the freezing temperature, panting as he became adjusted to the water.

“No! Daddy don’t like it!!” 

“Shhh it’s ok Will.” Hannibal offered up a soothing mantra when Will’s body broke out into a violent tremble and took note of his watch, he needed to be in the water for at least two minutes, but Will could barely handle a few seconds when his head started spinning again and he once again attempted to climb out. 

“P-please Daddy c-cold.”

“It’s ok Will, just a little longer and then we can get comfortable again. Shhh it’s ok…” Hannibal supported Will’s body as it collapsed against his own, stroking a hand through the soaked locks he pressed a kiss to Will’s temple and watched as the hand on his watch made another slow circle. Finally he was able to lift Will from the tub and quickly dried him off but didn’t re-dress him. Instead when Will is carried back through to the bedroom room he’s laid on the bed and diapered but no onesie was offered.

Will sobbed as he closed his eyes in distress every few seconds, trying not to lose his orientation as he reached up to Hannibal, the man considered pacing but chose to lay back down with Will snuggled into his chest and barely managed to place the thinnest sheet he could find over their legs before Will drifted back off to sleep.

Hannibal switched between laying and a slow pace of the room as Will woke repeatedly throughout the night, dutifully checking his temperature and breathing, mopping up the sweat from his brow and getting as much water down him as he could. The morning was no better though, Will woke up with a hazy mind, the vague figure of Daddy laid beneath him, he could hear his name being spoken in a soothing voice, reassuring words following that Will couldn't quite hear. With a now cold hand pressed on his forehead, he drifted off to sleep again, but it wasn’t a comfortable one.

When the morning comes around Hannibal wakes as if it's an emergency, as if sleeping had become a dangerous thing, it probably had. Slowly and reluctantly, he uncovered his face. Blinked, closed his eyes, and blinked again, trying to dispel the last hints of very little sleep. Streaks of sunlight penetrate the blinds and he looked down at Will still curled into his chest sound asleep, he leans down and kisses the mused locks before a hand rests against the still hot forehead, clearly he was still in the throes of illness that was getting progressively worse.

Hannibal sighed, he had so wanted to leave it a few hours before resorting to any medication, but clearly the sickness wasn’t shifting alone. So, gently he untangled himself from grasping arms and laid Will back against the mattress to sit up and drag himself from the bed, he sits for a moment before stretching his arms above his head and yawned. It was only seven am so Hannibal quickly moves to the bathroom for a shower and dresses before grabbing the necessary medications and makes his way into the kitchen to prepare something light for breakfast.

Instead of the high chair this time though Hannibal uses a breakfast tray so that Will can eat in bed, he decides on three oatcakes with nut butter, a sliced banana, but also mixes in some anti-nausea medication. Will needs a strong course of anti-viral medication, and more of the anti-nausea medications, but Hannibal can’t give him any of those if there is consistent vomiting. Unfortunately that means if Will cannot keep his breakfast down, intravenous medications need to be considered and as the agent has an aversion to needles that will not be pleasant, so he is banking on the high fibre breakfast dense in complex carbohydrates to be kept down.

Walking back into the bedroom Will was awake but didn’t look in any way coherent, his brow and body swam with perspiration, his skin trembled slightly and his gaze never seemed to focus as he clutched tight to Winston. "There’s Daddy’s beautiful boy." Will tried to take a deep breath which ended in some uncontrollable coughing that made his head throb again.

“Daddy…” 

“Shhh it’s ok Will.” Placing the tray on the bed Hannibal once again scooped Will into his lap before pulling the tray close, but the second the fork is picked up a slew of whined refusals are offered.

“Not hungry Daddy…” Hannibal knew that this wasn’t the usual food wars when Will was feeling stubborn, the agent was simply ill and had no appetite.

“I know that you don’t feel hungry Will, but it will make you feel better ok?” Still will refused, shaking his head, he wasn’t hungry! But Hannibal didn’t seem to be giving him an option.

“Nooooo.”

“Will you have to eat so Daddy can give you some medicine ok? If you don’t eat anything then we might have to go and see the Doctor.” When Will whined slightly Hannibal offered up a kiss to the cheek and hugged him a little tighter, the mention of the Doctor wasn’t a threat, it was a fact, but it didn’t make it any less terrifying for Will. Thankfully though the intentionally structured information clearly pushed him into taking a small bite, chewing for longer with a dry mouth and swallowing.

Hannibal offered up sips of water between bites and only took the tray away when Will absolutely couldn’t eat anymore and once again helped him to lay back down. Within minutes though the contents of Will’s barely full stomach was spewed into the bucket and the world turned into a blur when the fever rose even higher. Hannibal watched for the next couple of hours as Will drifted in and out of consciousness, he had hoped they could try more food but by the afternoon, the fever was holding and Hannibal couldn’t hold off with the necessary medications any longer.

The anti-viral and anti-nausea medication was offered in liquid form first by slipping it into Will’s milk and the small amount of soup that he consumed that night and he was happy to see a slight improvement the next day. Thankfully by the third day, Will appeared to be over the worst of it and even managed to keep down all the days meals so Hannibal allowed him to have an hour of play time before bed. 

The Doctor had every intention of getting some work done whilst Will played but after nearly three days of keeping vigil over Will he was no longer able to keep himself awake, He was exhausted from the lack of sleep, and, against his will, Hannibal reclined back on the couch and his heavy eyelids fell closed, drifting off to sleep. However, quite unfortunately, sweet dreams did not await him once he fell asleep. Instead, the moment his eyes fell shut, the nightmares began, plaguing his mind with terror.

In the nightmare, Hannibal was watching Will much like he had been for the past couple of days, but in the dream, Will was conscious, sitting up weakly and coughing raggedly as he reached out to Hannibal desperately pleading for help, but he couldn’t move, he couldn’t reach the destressed agent. The dream showed Will as skeletally thin, his cheeks sunken in, and his eyes hollowed as he hacked and wheezed, then, much to Hannibal's horror, the hands that covered his mouth began to turn red, becoming stained with blood. Will turned to look at Hannibal with fear in his eyes, giving a terrified gargle as he fell back against the bed, seizing as blood spilled from his lips. His eyes began to roll back and--

Hannibal awoke with a start, almost shouting out in horror as the nightmare sent sheer terror through his body, never before had he had such a terrifying nightmare.... so vivid and painful. Hannibal’s heart continued to race as he sat up to survey the family room floor on the verge of hyperventilation when Will was no where to be seen.

Jumping to his feet Hannibal ran to the bedroom and checked the en-suite bathroom calling Will’s name when he wasn’t in either, but as he raced from the bedroom he stopped in his tracks when the back of the kitchen isle came into view and he zoned in on Will seated there. Hannibal walked towards the kitchen looking over the tide of objects that littered every inch of the previously spotless wood, he couldn't see even a square centimetre of the floor without remnants of once intact food items as Will held up his sticky hands with the widest grin.

“Sticky Daddy.” The kitchen wasn't just a mess, it was a disaster zone. It looked as though a drunken cyclone had erupted… walking in further to assess the damage Hannibal pressed the palm of his hands to his face and groaned.

Will was currently seated in the centre of the mess clutching onto the last intact box of cookies, offering one up to Hannibal as he crouched in front of him. Every cabinet was open and every boxed item of food was torn open and scattered across the floor, rice, pasta, bread, cereals, and many more were now mixed together and doused with the variety of sauces and honey. The wooden floor was awash with the many bottles of juice that had been open and spilled, the sticky mixtures had been smeared over the walls and the kitchen cabinet doors had been slightly ripped from their hinges as though Will had been swinging on them.

The pots and pans had also been pulled out and were now filled with various substances and scattered all around the kitchen floor and Hannibal seriously questioned how he hadn’t woken to the sound… but more concerning, well maybe impressive was the right word? How the hell could Will have made so much mess in a mere hour.

“Well you have certainly made a mess huh?” Hannibal couldn’t help the small smirk that spread across his face as Will just smiled and continued pulling out the cookies, offering Winston a bite each time before eating it himself.

“Thirsty Daddy…” Brushing back Will’s hair with a smile Hannibal scooped him up.

“I think you need a little bath and then we can have a nice bottle ok? Because I don’t think there is any juice left.” Hannibal huffed out a laugh and carried the sticky Will into the bathroom, a bath was the only hope he had in removing the built up various substances that covered nearly every inch of him.

The water is run comfortably warm, mixed with a stream of purple liquid that caused a burst of soapy glistening bubbles cascading over the surface of the water. The bubbles shimmered and danced making each bubble somewhat mesmerising and Will giggled at each one. Hannibal began to remove Will’s dirty onesie and diaper thankful he doesn’t squirm this time and smear the substance all over the bathroom, even though his flesh is already littered with goose-bumps.

Hannibal went to work cleaning Will up quickly, he cupped a hand into the water pouring it gently over the his shoulders, back, and chest before using the soft washcloth to wipe away the built up sticky substances, but Will still seemed extremely proud of his little adventure in the kitchen.

“I had cookies Daddy.”

“Yes you did have cookies, you made a big mess for Daddy to clean up huh?”

“Uh-huh… I had juice too.” Hannibal couldn’t help but huff out a laugh, this was his own fault nobody else’s, but still he wasn’t mad, there was no real danger to Will as all chemicals and anything considered dangerous were safely locked away or out of reach.

“I bet you did little one.” When Hannibal carried Will back to the family room he redressed the agent in a diaper and the form-fitting black onesie for bed time and it pooled around him like liquid silk, it made Hannibal’s heart flutter, the young agent truly was stunning. He picked Will up with an unnecessary amount of softness and for a moment relished in the feel of him sinking into his chest with no hesitation whatsoever, even pulling himself closer to Hannibal as he grabbed the bottle and sat them both on the couch.

Hannibal laid the already drowsy Will comfortably across his lap before slipping the nub between his lips, happy when Will didn’t put up a fight and instead just closed his eyes and suckled softly. The agent felt his eyes drooping after only a few sucks of the grainy substance that didn’t really taste like the milk it was supposed to be, it was heavier, sweeter, it quenched his thirst and stilled his hunger. 

Minutes after the milk has slid down his throat, Hannibal could feel Will slowly drifting into a deep sleep. As Will’s head lolled, his eyelids finally slipped closed and Hannibal smiled as the rest of his body slowly leaned into him, Will’s entire body going limp. Hannibal looked down at Will with a fond expression, holding the bottle with one arm, while the other gently swayed him, the rhythmic action went a long way to soothing the tired agent. When the bottle was empty Hannibal laid Will over his shoulder and patted firmly between his shoulder blades and after a short while, and a few burps, the excess milk was spit up and cleaned away.

Hannibal carried Will to the bedroom and laid him in the centre of the large bed, once again he placed pillows either side of him not wanting Will to roll out and injure himself, just as he did every time he was leaving the agent for a short while. Will still gripped tightly to Winston as the blanket was pulled up over him and his glasses were removed, his eyes were closed and he was on the cusp of a deep sleep but just before he fell over the edge, he felt Hannibal kiss his cheek and gently stroke his hair. “Get some sleep Will, Daddy loves you.”

Will snuggled deeper into the cocoon of blankets and pillows, pulling Winston closer to his chest as Hannibal picked up the pacifier from the night stand beside the bed and slipped it between the young agent’s lips and held it there for a few seconds before the rhythmic sucking began. Hannibal took a few moments to stroke a gentle finger down the soft cheek and remained there until he witnessed deep sleep overtake Will, and he couldn’t help but smile fondly him.

Hannibal turned out the light and turned on the nightlights before closing the door and going to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of wine, he stood at the counter for a few minutes swirling the glass working up the effort needed to clean up the mess, but a soft knock at the door pulled him from that thought.

“Hello Jack, hello Beverly, please come in.” Jack walked in ahead of Beverly with a carefree smile as the woman trailed behind with a look of nervous anticipation, but both stopped and gasped as they took sight of the kitchen.

“Oh my god Hannibal what happened!?” Beverly clasped her own face in shock at the state, her initial assumption was someone had broken in, Jack remained speechless as the two looked over at the man swirling his glass of wine with a nonchalant look spread over his face.

“Well as you both know Will was a little unwell after his shots and after three days of no sleep, I stupidly fell asleep on the couch and Will decided to have an adventure in the kitchen.” The two couldn’t help a stifled laugh at the agent’s actions.

“The joys of parenthood huh?” Jack couldn’t help but grin.

“Please take a seat.” Hannibal ushered both to the couch and fetched the wine, completely unsure of how this meeting was going to play out, but he took his own advice and remained calm until he was surrounded with the facts. Beverly though was clearly nervous, her attempts at acting un-phased were relatively clear, but Hannibal questions if that’s because he has prior knowledge of her fear, Jack seemingly didn’t notice anything of issue with the woman’s demeanor.

“Ok, I wont keep you both long, Beverly I know you need to get back to Abigail and Hannibal you need to call some kind of toxic cleaning crew. I got a call from a friend of mine a couple of days ago that has come into contact with a new medical supplier, he carries every drug and piece of equipment that we use here and trades at a considerably lower price than our current vendor.” The news wasn’t good by any stretch of the imagination but still Hannibal remained a beacon of calm.

“I understand that our current charge rate for those items is extremely large Jack, but we are currently receiving top grade medical supplies, if it is so much cheaper then you need to question why that is. Usually if the price is low, the quality of the product reflects that, switching now seems like an unnecessary risk Jack.” With every word spoken Beverly breathed a little heavier but it was as though the air wouldn't enter her lungs. Starved for air, her heart raced at tremendous speeds, her lungs shallowly rose and fell in time but nothing was coming in. 

The security of the community was suddenly nothing but a distant memory, and the freedom of the plan had now vanished with Jack’s every word, an invisible force of fear crushed Beverly from every possible direction and a vivid imagination of each possible repercussion made her wonder whether it was just a horrific dream or reality.

“I completely understand what you are saying Hannibal, and if there was even a chance that the quality would decline through the switch of suppliers I would not be considering this. My friend has vetted this guy and the quality of his products as it turns out is actually higher at a much lower price, it is our current suppliers prices that are over the top. As you two deal with this side of the community entirely I wanted to inform you that I will be calling him in the morning to cancel our contract with him.”

“Of course this is your choice Jack, I am in no position to tell you how to run your own community, but if you insist on making the switch and taking over this side of things, might I make one suggestion?” 

“Of course Hannibal, look guys firstly, I am absolutely not taking over this side of things, you two run it perfectly fine and you will continue to do so, it will just be with a different supplier that is all. But please any input you guys have I am always happy to hear it.”

“Well, we are due our next shipment one week from today, it may be better for you to call up the new supplier first and arrange to have his contract started on the day we receive the last shipment from the old supplier. Now I make this suggestion because if you call him tomorrow and inform him that you are switching, there is a very good chance that he could decide not to send this months order, or worst still, he could even tamper with it out of spite.”

“That’s true, to be honest I never really considered that Hannibal, ok, yes I will call the new supplier tomorrow and set up the contract but I will hold off from cancelling our order with the previous guy until everything is in place. How do you feel about that Beverly?”

“Um, yeah, yeah, I think that’s a good plan… you know if it’s the same quality for less money, then why not right?” Worry is fear, it leads to the instinctive fight or flight response so right now Beverly asks herself, what is the basis of that fear? Is it foolish or well founded? What are the consequences of acting or not acting on the plan? Right now do her and Hannibal have a greater duty to themselves, to Will and Abigail? Or to the innocent others of this community, do they act, refrain, or run?

“Ok then I will make the call next week, have you got everything in place for Will’s special day tomorrow then Hannibal?”

“I have yes, I am still deciding between two things and obviously you are invited to one or both depending on if I decide to do one or both, if you would like to attend of course?”

“Yes of course, I look forward to it.” 

“Ok well as I said to Beverly I will call you in the morning and let you know when and where to be.”

“Sounds good to me who else is coming?”

“Yourself, Beverly and Margot, Alana of course. But I am keeping the guest list small as you know that Will isn’t exactly fond of many people so I wouldn’t want to overwhelm him.”

“I think that is a good idea, well I will let you both get on with your evening and I look forward to your call in the morning.”

“Ok, good bye Jack.”

“Bye Jack.” As soon as Hannibal closed the door Beverly sunk into an all out panic.

“Oh god! Oh god! Oh god! Ok, ok, ok, ok, we have to go Hannibal, like now!” Beverly felt the need to move almost without end, she paced and sat with movements of great speed as if her limbs were moving the anxiety was gone, or at least she could almost cope with it.

“We do nothing Beverly, we stick to the plan and keep up appearances.”

“We cant do this in a week Hannibal! A week! There isn’t enough time… our annual leave isn’t for a month. We will be IN the community when it happens… no, no, no! This isn’t happening! Oh fuck! It is happening isn’t it???” Now Hannibal was not a fan of cussing, he found it distasteful and rude, but something about Beverly blurting it out in a heated moment was actually slightly amusing as he had never heard the woman use that type of language. “What’s funny Hannibal!?”

“I’m sorry Beverly I am not mocking your distress, I have just never heard you use that type of language before, as I said you worry too much. We stick to the plan, I will work out any hiccups, you need to go home and do what we originally planned to do the day before. The count down is early but is very doable, so please Beverly, go home, stay calm and I will call you in the morning to inform you of where to go for Will’s birthday surprise.”

“We are so screwed…”

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Dr. Lecter and Little Will](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25849150) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)
  * [I miss you...](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26119366) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account)




End file.
